


It's You

by gunchaann



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道 祖师 | Mo Dao Zu Shi | Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Bromance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fantasy, First Love, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Mystery, Pregnancy, Romance, Shounen-ai, Spiritual, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Love, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 125,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunchaann/pseuds/gunchaann
Summary: Saat seseorang memiliki sesuatu yang berharga maka kehidupan mereka akan terasa bahagia, namun jika sesuatu yang berharga itu harus merenggut sesuatu yang lain apa yang akan kita lakukan?"Kenangan bersamamu adalah sesuatu yang berharga, aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku,""Ya,""Apa kau bisa menjaganya untukku?""Tentu saja,""Terima kasih,"°DISCLAIMER : Mo Xiang Tong Xiu 墨香铜臭°Novel/Manhua/Donghua : Mo Dao Zu Shi 魔道祖师 (Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation).





	1. Klan Wen

"Berhenti! Berhenti! Tuan Muda Wei, saya mohon berhenti!"

"Nona Qing, kenapa anda berteriak?! 

Seorang wanita dewasa yang menghabiskan sisa udara di dada'nya hanya untuk berteriak menolehkan kepalanya kepada seorang laki-laki muda dengan wajah marah kemudian membentak. 

"Kenapa kamu membiarkannya berkuda? Kenapa kalian?! Beraninya!!!"

Wen Qing mencengkeram kerah jubah yang dipakai pemuda itu hingga buku jarinya memutih, pemuda itu tidak bisa membalas ia hanya bisa memandang takut sambil berusaha memegang kendali kuda yang mereka tunggangi.

"Ka-kami tidak..." laki-laki muda itu tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya kemudian diam.

Jemari lemah Wen Qing merebut paksa tali kekang kuda yang ia dan pemuda itu tungganggi kemudian mencoba membuat kuda mereka berlari lebih cepat lagi ke depan. 

"Tuan Muda Wei!" teriaknya sekali lagi.

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak dirinya bersama Wei Wuxian pergi ke daerah Qiongqi untuk mencari Wen Ning bersama beberapa orang lain yang tak kunjung kembali, namun sesampainya disana Wen Qing melihat sebuah lembah yang terlihat seperti neraka baginya, para sisa Klan Wen berkumpul dan diperlakukan tanpa belas kasih, mereka disiksa seperti binatang. 

Wen Qing tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali berteriak memanggil nama adiknya sekeras yang dia bisa berharap adiknya akan membalasnya, namun saat itu juga perasaannya hancur ketika dirinya melihat sosok adiknya bukan lagi yang dulu, adiknya sudah menjadi mayat dengan kondisi yang sangat buruk, wajahnya babak belur dengan darah yang sudah mengering, tulang rusuknya patah menimbulkan benjolan tak lazim pada kulit adiknya seketika tangisnya pun pecah, tak bisa bertahan menerima kenyataan yang menimpanya Wen Qing pun tak sadarkan diri, semuanya menjadi semakin gelap.

Setelah kejadian buruk yang dia alami, sekarang ini dia menemukan dirinya terduduk di atas kuda bersama salah seorang laki-laki muda berusaha memacu kudanya masuk lebih dalam ke tengah hutan yang gelap. Wen Qing melihat ke depan, ke arah sosok yang memandu mereka mengenakan jubah serba hitam dengan motif api di ujung lengannya, rambutnya yang panjang berkibar seiring kudanya berlari cepat. Melihat sosok itu bergerak dengan ganas tidak ada yang bisa Wen Qing lakukan selain berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Tuan Muda Wei! Berhentilah!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Wen Qing berusaha menghentikan Wei Wuxian yang memacu kudanya semakin cepat, menambahkan perasaan cemas dihati setiap orang yang sedari awal dengan patuh dan teratur mengikuti sosok di depan mereka. Mereka semua tidak tau apa yang Wen Qing coba lakukan, yang mereka yakini sekarang adalah bahwa mereka akan selamat.

.  
.  
.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, kaki dan tangan para pengendara kuda sudah mulai kesemutan dan mati rasa, rasa letih tak bisa terhapus dari wajah mereka terlebih para orang tua yang tengah berjuang memegang erat orang di depan agar mereka tidak terlempar dari kudanya.

"Berhenti, kita istirahat disini. Carilah sesuatu yang bisa melindungi diri kalian dan bisa menjadi tempat untuk kalian tidur. Besok pagi kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan," ujar Wuxian.

Hujan sudah berhenti meninggalkan tanah berlumpur dan bebatuan yang licin di tengah hutan saat mendengar suara pria di barisan paling depan, setidaknya mereka punya waktu untuk beristirahat karena kondisi mereka tidaklah baik-baik saja setelah apa yang mereka alami. Mereka butuh penjelasan apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka hari ini, semuanya sangatlah tiba-tiba tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berani bertanya, asal mereka bisa hidup itu lebih baik daripada harus kembali ke neraka itu lagi.

Tidak satu pun dari mereka kecuali Wen Qing yang berani berbicara pada sosok pengendali mayat hidup yang entah untuk apa telah menyelamatkan mereka.

Wen Qing melompat turun dari kudanya kemudian segera menghampiri Wuxian yang sedang mengikat kudanya pada salah satu pohon. 

"Tuan Muda Wei!" 

"Ada apa Nona Qing?" sahut Wuxian kemudian.

Mencoba mengatur nafasnya, Wen Qing memberi isyarat pada Wei Wuxian untuk mengunggu.

"Tenanglah, kita tidak akan kemana-mana sampai besok pagi," jelasnya, kemudian duduk pada salah satu batu besar yang tidak basah.

Wen Qing melotot memandangnya sebelum bicara.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Ketua Sekte Jiang untuk menjagamu, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu dia akan memenggal kepalaku. Jadi aku mohon jangan bertindak sembrono,"

Wuxian hanya tertawa geli menanggapi.

"Tuan Muda Wei! Memang aku datang ke Lianhua Wu untuk meminta bantuanmu mencari adikku, tapi bukan berarti kau harus membahayakan keselamatanmu. Apa yang kau lakukan malam ini itu sungguh... Maksudku, apa yang sudah kau lakukan sekarang ini... Kau... Kau..." 

Dengan acuh Wuxian merebahkan dirinya dengan kedua tangan menjadi bantalannya, dia memejamkan matanya saat Wen Qing memanggil.

"Tuan Muda Wei?"

Tidak ada yang bisa wanita itu lakukan saat tak mendapatkan respon baik dari Wuxian, Wen Qing menghela nafas berat memikirkan bahwa orang yang menolong adik dan orang-orang yang tersisa dari Klan Wen mengganggap seolah ini hanyalah hal sepele, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali mengikuti apa yang akan pria itu lakukan nantinya.

Wen Qing berniat untuk pergi saat ia mendengar suara halus di belakangnya.

"Wen Ning bersama denganmu pernah menyelamatkan hidupku, sekarang adalah giliranku untuk membantumu. Terlepas dari masalah yang akan terjadi setelah ini, baik balas budiku maupun dirimu sudah tidak ada lagi. Anggapalah aku seperti apapun kau ingin menganggapku setelah ini." jelas Wuxian datar tanpa sedikit pun membuka matanya.

Wen Qing mengangguk tanpa sadar seolah Wuxian bisa melihatnya, tatapan matanya berkedip memancarkan kekhawatiran pada sosok berjubah hitam di depannya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, atau Ketua Sekte Jiang benar-benar akan memenggal kepalaku," ujar Wen Qing datar.

Wuxian tertawa geli-lagi kemudian menjawab.

"Jangan perdulikan, dia akan selalu khawatir bahkan ketika aku duduk di Pavilliun hanya untuk mengambil biji bunga Teratai," 

"Tentu saja dia akan..." tanpa sadar Wen Qing ikut tertawa pelan.

Malam itu bulan bersinar redup, meskipun hujan sudah berhenti sejak beberapa waktu lalu namun awan hitam masih tidak berniat pergi sedikit pun bahkan untuk sinar bulan menembus celahnya. 

Wuxian masih terjaga, dia tidak benar-benar bisa terlelap disaat seperti ini. Ia bangun terduduk sambil mengusap punggungnya yang terasa sakit akibat tidur di atas batu, mata abu-abu'nya melihat orang-orang yang telah dia bawa pergi dari lembah Qiongqi sebagian besar dari mereka adalah orang-orang muda yang tak berdaya bahkan untuk melawan bentakan dari mereka yang marah, sisanya hanyalah para orang-orang tua yang sudah terlihat lemah.

Pandangannya gusar memandang lurus ke depan jauh di kegelapan hutan, dia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dibelakang punggung.

"Jiang Cheng, maafkan aku." bisiknya pelan bersama angin malam yang dingin.

.  
.  
.

Hari sudah beranjak petang ketika Wuxian bersama kelompok dari sisa Klan Wen sampai di kota, perjalanan mereka tidak mudah karena kondisi mereka yang semakin lama terlihat buruk, terlebih para orang tua yang tubuhnya sudah mulai gemetar seolah mengatakan bahwa itu adalah batasannya. 

Tidak banyak toko yang masih buka, hanya beberapa penginapan dan kedai makanan yang lampunya masih menyala.

Dengan gerakan pelan Wuxian berhenti kemudian turun dari kudanya, ia mengisyaratkan pada semua orang untuk berhenti dan menunggunya tapi Wen Qing yang sedari awal selalu mengkhawatirkan Wuxian mengekori pria itu dalam diam.

Wuxian memasuki salah satu penginapan terdekat bersama Wen Qing, namun tak lama setelah itu mereka di usir keluar oleh laki-laki pemilik penginapan, semua orang melihatnya dengan pandangan cemas-cemas, tapi Wuxian hanya tertawa.

"Tak apa, tak apa," katanya.

Sedangkan Wen Qing hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Orang-orang sisa Klan Wen sudah hampir tidak bisa melihat sosok Wuxian dan juga Wen Qing saat mereka berjalan semakin lama semakin jauh menyusuri jalanan kota, mereka yang menunggu terlihat sangat gelisah karna mereka merasa aman ketika Wei Wuxian bersama dengan mereka, tanpa sadar semua orang menahan nafas mereka dengan deru nafas berat akibat jantung yang berdetak cepat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dari kejauhan dua sosok itu kembali, Wuxian terlihat seram dengan seringaiannya dari balik bayang-bayang gelap, mereka tidak bisa menahan kecuali terlonjak kaget kemudian beralih memandang Nona Qing yang sibuk menceramahi pria di sampingnya.

"Nona Qing, anda kembali," ujar salah satu pemuda paling kecil dengan suara lembut.

"Ya, dan kita tidak beruntung karna tidak bisa mendapatkan penginapan untuk kita semua," jelasnya.

Dengan seringai yang masih terukir pada bibirnya Wuxian berkata.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mendapatkan tempat untuk kalian semua,"

"Tuan Muda Wei, kita sudah menyusuri semua penginapan hingga ujung kota tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka mau menerima itu karena kau menyebutkan tentang kami sisa dari para Anjing Wen, tentu saja mereka tidak mau... Tidak akan..." jelas Wen Qing, suaranya semakin pelan kemudian hilang diterpa angin.

Semua orang saling pandang dengan rasa khawatir, pemikiran mereka kurang lebih sama karena mereka mengalami hal yang serupa jadi mereka cukup paham apa yang terjadi, tidak akan ada yang mau menerima mereka lagi di dunia ini. Tatapan mereka menjadi sendu.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau menerima kalian, maka aku yang akan membuatnya untuk kalian," ujar Wuxian.

"Apa maksudmu Tuan Muda?" 

"Kami tidak punya apapun untuk membuat apapun," 

Nenek tua dengan dua cucu yang hampir lemas pun merintih.

"Apapun itu, aku hanya ingin tidur. Tubuh tua ini sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Wuxian tergelak mendengarnya, kemudian kembali menaiki kudanya.

"Kalian. Ikuti aku!" perintahnya.

Semua orang tidak ada yang ingin bertanya apa yang akan dia lakukan, mereka hanya menurut dan mengikutin pria itu. Melintasi kota Yiling yang semakin gelap karna beberapa lentera yang tiba-tiba padam setiap kali Wei Wuxian melewatinya, tidak bisa menahan hawa dingin pada tengkuk mereka pun hanya bergidik.

Wei Wuxian menuntun kelompoknya kembali ke arah hutan, berjalan sebentar ia menyuruh mereka untuk turun dan mengikutinya dengan berjalan kaki. 

Mereka yang bisa berjalan mulai berbaris di belakang, sebagian menggendong para orang tua yang tak bisa lagi berjalan karena tenaga mereka sudah habis, sedangkan Wuxian berjalan paling depan. 

Mereka mulai mendaki jalan yang menanjak semakin lama semakin tidak rata, hingga hampir setengah jalan mereka semua saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya berhenti hampir bersamaan, tidak terkecuali Wen Qing.

Wuxian merasakan langkah kaki di belakangnya berhenti, dia menoleh kemudian bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Maafkan kami tua muda, tapi apakah ini jalan yang benar?" ucapnya pelan dan hati-hati, keningnya basah oleh keringat hingga rambut pendeknya menempel pada kedua sisi rahang pipinya, dia terlihat gelisah.

"Tidak, aku sangat ingat ini adalah jalan yang benar." jelas Wuxian.

Salah satu yang tertua maju ke depan.

"Bukankah ini arah ke Bukit Luanzhang? Kenapa kau membawa kami kesini? Kau ingin menjadikan kami eksperimen hidupmu? Membuat kami menjadi alat untuk menciptakan segala ilmu hitam yang kau lakukan?"

"Pantas saja kau mau menolong kami saat semua orang di dunia Kultivasi menginginkan kemusnahan kami tanpa sehelai rambut pun. Kau ingin melakukan apa pada kami?!" cercah yang lain tersulut.

"A-apa kita akan dijadikan mayat?" 

Beberapa orang tampak mulai khawatir, mereka mulai merasa curiga dan takut, mereka mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang kemudian mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari bibir yang bergetar, mereka mulai meragukan pria berjubah serba hitam yang berdiri di balik bayang-bayang pohon di depannya.

Wen Qing berusaha menenangkan keributan kecil yang kelompoknya lakukan, namun usahanya itu tidak lagi dihiraukan.

Dengan kekehan yang rendah Wuxian maju beberapa langkah, keluar dari bayangan pohon hingga sinar bulan membias menyentuh rambutnya yang hitam panjang berkibar akibat sapuan angin dengan pita merahnya melambai di udara seperti benang merah, matanya yang semula berwarna abu-abu terang kini menjadi merah menyala, bibirnya yang terkekeh mematri seringaian yang terpantul ke dalam mata semua orang seolah ada jurang di dalamnya hingga mereka merasa dadanya sesak saat menatap mata itu, tubuh mereka seolah tak bisa digerakkan, seluruh tubuh mereka menjadi dingin.

Dengan gerakan yang halus, jari lentik Wuxian menarik Chenqing dari pinggangnya kemudian meniupnya seketika itu melodi yang keras dan cepat mengalun di bawah sinar bulan, angin yang mendayu-dayu bertiup kencang menerbangkan kawanan gagak hitam yang memecah keheningan malam. 

Orang-orang yang tak hentinya mencercah seperti anak kecil yang merajuk pada ibu mereka kini hanya bisa diam dan berkeringat dingin, tanpa sadar semua orang menelan ludah kasar yang terasa mengganjal di tenggorkan, mereka takut dan ingin lari tapi kaki-kaki mereka seolah beku akibat melodi yang Wuxian mainkan.

Mereka hanya bisa menatap sosok pria ramping di depannya dengan sisa harapan yang merea miliki, berharap malam ini mereka bisa selamat dari manusia berbentuk Iblis di hadapan mereka.

Seketika itu suara raungan keras dari kejauhan terdengar hingga membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri, seolah menjawab melodi dari seruling yang dimainkan raungan seperti makhluk buas tedengar semakin kencang dan menakutkan. 

Kaki orang-orang itu bergetar, tanpa sadar mereka berbalik dan berniat untuk lari tapi suara Wuxian yang dingin menghentikannya.

"Jangan lari." 

Seringaian dibibirnya telah menggantikan melodi seruling yang sudah tidak terdengar lagi.


	2. Bukit LuanZhang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wuxian membawa sisa Klan Wen yang telah ia selamatkan pergi ke Bukit Luanzhang,,, tapi sesampainya disana Wuxian jatuh kembali ke arah lembah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jangan Lari,"

Semua orang menahan nafas mereka tanpa sadar ketika mata merah itu menatap mereka, keringat dingin yang mengalir terhembus oleh angin menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang membuat bulu kudu berdiri, mereka ingin lari namun terasa sulit dan hanya bisa melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

Wuxian memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba, menutupnya menggunakan telapak tangannya yang bebas kemudian menggeleng keras, mereka tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi melihatnya seperti Wuxian tengah mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan Muda Wei?" tanya Wen Qing khawatir.

"Tak apa," ujar Wuxian sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Sesaat orang-orang terdiam, Wen Qing maju beberapa langkah hingga tubuhnya menjulang ke depan orang-orang di hadapannya, mencoba mengendalikan situasi Wen Qing berdehem sangat pelan sebelum berbicara. 

"Saat ini Tuan Muda Wei mencoba untuk menolong kita, karna bagaimana pun situasinya tidak ada lagi tempat bagi kita untuk berlindung diluar sana. Jadi untuk saat ini, biasakah kalian mempercayai Tuan Muda Wei?" Jelasnya.

Mata mereka melirik satu sama lain. "Apa buktinya jika dia ingin membantu kita? Dia terlihat sama saja dengan yang lain,"

"Dia benar, kau sendiri dengar raungan suara mengerikan itu kan? Sangat jelas dia menggiring kita untuk menjadi makanan mayat-mayatnya!" Seru yang lain.

Mereka bergumam panik hingga perlahan suara mereka yang sebelumnya sangat pelan terdengar semakin kencang kemudian menimbulkan keributan di dalam hutan yang gelap, tanpa sadar mereka saling mengungkapkan ketakutannya. 

"Aku tidak mau mati! Aku tidak mau dimakan oleh mayat hidup!" seru salah seorang dengan histeris.

"Tenanglah... Kalian tenanglah..." Suara Wen Qing terdengar sangat lelah saat ia mencoba menenangkan kelompoknya.

Mata merah Wuxian yang kini telah menjadi abu-abu cerah melirik dari sela jari tangannya, kepalanya terasa pusing saat telingannya mendengar keributan di depannya, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sangat kesal. 

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriaknya tanpa sadar.

Semua orang diam seketika, tidak ada yang berani berbicara lagi bahkan mereka menahan nafas sesaat, tatapan mereka tertuju pada sosok berjubah serba hitam di depannya, kondisi Wuxian terlihat aneh nafasnya mulai tidak teratur dan keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. 

Wen Qing berbalik ke arah Wuxian, tatapannya khawatir namun ragu untuk mendekat.

Kaki Wuxian mulai bergetar lalu badannya roboh kebelakang menghantam pohon di belakangnya hingga tubuhnya jatuh terduduk ke tanah, nafasnya semakin memburu hingga dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. 

"Oh tidak! Tuan Muda Wei, apa yang terjadi?!" Wen Qing sudah berlari menghampiri Wuxian ketika dia berteriak sangat kencang, dia menghampiri sosok Wuxian kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan pria itu untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Semua orang hanya menatap heran, mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Mereka hanya melihat bahwa sosok menyeramkan yang selama ini mereka dengar terlihat sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya, jari yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk memainkan nada pada serulingnya kini menari-nari diatas kepalanya untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. 

"Tuan Muda Wei, jangan memaksakan dirimu kau sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Kau butuh istirahat, sebaiknya kau turun ke kota untuk menginap-"

Ucapan Wen Qing terputus tiba-tiba dengan telapak tangan Wuxian berada di depan wajahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan terganggu yang kentara, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Wen Qing hanya diam.

Wuxian mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan mengumpulkan tenaganya sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri sembari mengelus punggungnya yang sakit akibat menghantam pohon, ia menepuk belakang jubahnya dengan telapak tangan kemudian memandang orang-orang di depannya. 

"Jika kalian ingin pergi silahkan pergi, aku tidak akan mencegah kalian tapi jika sesuatu terjadi pada kalian maka aku tidak akan ada untuk melindungi kalian," Ujar Wuxian.

Wen Qing melirik wajah cemas kelompoknya, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali namun wanita itu tau bahwa mereka masih ragu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak.

"Jika kalian ikut denganku, tentu saja aku akan melindungi dan memastikan kalian tetap aman," Lanjut Wuxian.

Orang-orang saling menimbang keputusan mereka, otak mereka berpikir keras diantara keraguan dan kecemasan yang mereka miliki, sebagian orang tetap pada pendiriannya dan sebagian tampak pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Beberapa wajah muda yang terlihat polos maju ke depan, seperti kata Wen Qing mereka tidak akan pernah bisa melawan jika seseorang marah kepada mereka, sama seperti adiknya. Mata Wen Qing tiba-tiba terlihat mendung saat kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

Lima orang bersama tiga orang tua digendongan mereka mulai bergerak kemudian berhenti tepat di samping Wuxian, mereka telah menentukan pilihan mereka. Wen Qing mengikuti.

"No-nona Qing... Apa anda benar-benar mempercayai orang seperti dia? Kita bahkan tidak tau kenapa dia telah menyelamatkan kita semua," Ujar orang paling tua dan paling keras kepala.

Wen Qing menghela nafas dalam sebelum berbalik menghadap mereka dengan tatapan serius. 

"Aku... Tidak tau kenapa Tuan Muda Wei menyelamatkan kita semua," Ujarnya kemudian.

Mata abu-abu cerah milik Wuxian melirik Wen Qing dalam diam.

"Lalu kenapa anda mau mengikuti perkataannya, bagaimana jika dia-"

"Aku memang tidak tau kenapa Tuan Muda Wei menyelamatkan kita semua, menyelamatkan kalian. Sejak awal aku yang meminta bantuan pada Tuan Muda Wei untuk mencari adikku yang hilang, aku meminta tolong padanya untuk menyelamatkan Wen Ning tapi entah kenapa Tuan Muda Wei mau repot-repot membawa kalian sampai kesini," jelas Wen Qing dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"....."

"Membawa Tuan Muda Wei karena ke egoisan ku ini sudah cukup membawanya dalam bahaya, dan sekarang dia bahkan membawa kalian bersamamya, apa kalian tau sesuatu yang sudah dipertaruhkannya untuk semua ini?" Wen Qing berseru, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Nona Qing hentikan, tinggalkan mereka yang tidak ingin pergi," Kata Wuxian tenang.

"Tapi Tuan Muda Wei,"

Wuxian menyela. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja,"

Sosok Wen Qing yang keras dan tegas telah menghilang dibalik matanya yang berkaca-kaca, suaranya parau jelas terdengar dari balik kata-katanya membuat semua orang terdiam merasa tak enak hati.

Sesaat mereka terjebak dalam keheningan yang tak berujung, namun beberapa saat kemudian suara seruling milik Wuxian mengalun dengan nada lembut yang memecahkan malam, emua orang sontak mengangkat kepala mereka hampir bersamaan seolah suara seruling itu adalah sebuah peringatan yang selalu saja membuat tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya.

"A-apa-"

Tanpa sempat menyadari situasi yang terjadi, dari bawah kaki gunung terdengar geraman dari beberapa mayat hidup yang berusaha berjalan dengan tubuh kaku mereka menaiki jalan menanjak, semakin lama semakin dekat.

Sebelum orang-orang itu menjerit ketakutan, Wen Qing sudah lebih dulu meneriakan nama adiknya saat melihat mayat berjalan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. 

"Wen Ning! Wen Ning! Wen Ning" serunya, ia berlari menerjang sekumpulan mayat untuk memeluk tubuh adiknya yang dingin, airmata pun jatuh membasahi pipinya dengan suara erangan yang memilukan untuk kedua kalinya.

Mereka turut merasakan kesedihan yang Wen Qing rasakan, namun tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain membiarkannya menangisi sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ujar Wuxian.

Ia memainkan serulingnya untuk memandu jalan kepada para mayat yang dibawanya dari Qiongqi sebelumnya, beberapa orang mengikuti dari belakang jubah Wuxian yang berkibar dibawah sinar bulan bersama Wen Qing yang berjalan berdampingan bersama mayat adiknya mencurahkan rasa kehilangan dan duka yang sangat mendalam.

Bersama dengan Wuxian mereka menyusuri hutan gelap untuk menuju ke Bukit Luanzhang, meninggalakn sisa orang yang menolak pergi dan hanya berdiri memandangi punggung mereka bergerak menembus bayangan malam hingga menghilang di antara pohon-pohon hutan, dan yang tersisa hanyalah suara geraman dari mayat diiringi seruling Wuxian yang menggema hingga ke tulang-tulang tubuh mereka.

.  
.  
.

Bermalam di Bukit Luanzhang bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus bagi siapapun, semua orang tau seperti apa tempat yang sedang mereka tuju sekarang ini namun mereka sudah memutuskan dan tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk mundur meski dihati mereka masih ada secuil keraguan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bisa melihat dinding-dinding batu menjulang tinggi di depan mereka, aura negatif yang menguar membuat Bukit Luanzhang tampak sangat suram dan gelap. 

Mereka sudah mencapai batas pintu masuk ke Bukit Luanzhang saat Wuxian berbalik untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Untuk sekarang kalian bisa beristirahat di sekitar sini untuk malam ini, simpanlah tenaga kalian untuk bekerja keras setelah ini," Ujarnya.

Anggukan mereka menjadi jawaban atas pernyataan Wuxian, mereka sudah tidak bisa membuat tubuh mereka bekerja lebih keras untuk sekarang ini, bersama Wen Qing mereka mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka tidur dan mereka pun setuju untuk memilih tempat yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk Bukit Luanzhang sebagai tempat beristirahat karena disana ada beberapa batu besar yang bisa melindungi mereka dari hawa dingin malam ini.

Mereka memapah para orang-orang tua kemudian menyenderkan mereka di balik batu, mereka duduk melingkar untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Beberapa dari mereka mulai memijat bagian tubuh mereka yang terasa pegal dan kesemutan, sembari pandangan mereka mengedar ke sekeliling bahwa disana mereka hanya bisa memandang tanah batu yang keras terbentang dimana-mana tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, mereka bisa melihat tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada terdapat semacam lembah kecil yang ditumbuhi tanaman Bambu berwarna hitam namun mereka bisa menduga disana adalah tempat gundukan mayat yang dibuang karena energi kebencian terasa sangat kuat hanya dengan melihatnya saja, tak heran jika tanaman yang tumbuh disana menjadi sangat hitam. 

Mantra yang ditulis disekitar dinding lembah adalah satu-satunya yang menjadi batas antara mereka yang mati dan yang hidup agar tidak mencampuri batasan satu sama lain.

Wen Qing sedang membantu salah satu orang tua yang merupakan Neneknya untuk berbaring dipangkuannya agar tubuh tua Neneknya bisa tidur, mayat Wen Ning masih berada di sampingnya duduk diam dengan kepala menunduk tanpa gerakan pasti, ia hendak memejamkan matanya saat salah seorang paling muda memanggilnya ragu-ragu.

"Mmm, Nona Qing," Pangilnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Nona Qing menoleh tanpa suara.

"Itu... A-apa yang akan terjadi pada kita setelah ini?" Suaranya terdengar cemas.

Wen Qing menghela nafas sambil memijit pelipisnya, ia sangat mengantuk.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi sepertinya tempat ini satu-satunya yang bisa menerima kita untuk tinggal jadi mungkin kita akan menghabiskan sisa hidup kita disini?" Ujar Wen Qing asal, jujur saja dia menerima apa saja yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"Ta-tapi Nona Qing, anda tau ini adalah Bukit ini hanya berisi mayat, sejauh kita berjalan yang kita temukan hanyalah mayat bahkan jika kita menggali pada tanahnya yang kita temukan hanyalah sisa-sisa dari orang mati bagaimana kita bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" 

"Itu kita pikirkan nanti," balas Wen Qing mulai lelah.

"Bagimana kita bertahan hidup? Orang-orang di kota bahkan tidak menginginkan kehadiran kita, bagaimana cara kita membeli bahan makanan untuk bertahan hidup?" 

"....."

"....."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Beberapa yang lain hanya mendengarkan mereka tapi jujur saja mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama tentang situasi sulit apa yang tengah mereka alami, sebelum ini mereka dijadikan seperti budak yang bekerja tanpa henti hingga mereka disiksa tapi setidaknya disana mereka bisa mendapatkan makanan dan tempat berlindung dari hujan dan dinginnya malam.

Wen Qing hendak menjawab saat Wei Wuxian kembali bersama para mayat hidup yang ia kendalikan.

"Tuan Muda Wei..." Kata Wen Qing

Wuxian berjalan dalam diam menghampiri kelompok yang tersisa, ia kemudian berhenti tepat di depan laki-laki muda yang berbicara sebelumnya.

"Tu-tuan muda-" Ucapannya bahkan tersangkut ditenggorokannya ketika melihat sosok Wuxian.

"Aku tau ini bukan tempat yang lebih dari layak untuk kalian, tapi hanya disinilah tempat yang bisa membuat diri kalian ada," Kata Wuxian.

Tanpa sadar Wen Qing mengangguk setuju, sedangkan semua orang masih memikirkan apa yang mereka rasakan.

"Jika kalian tidak bisa pergi ke kota maka aku yang akan ke kota, jika kalian kesulitan melindungi diri kalian maka aku yang akan melindungi kalian, jika kalian berada dalam bahaya maka aku yang akan menyelamatkan kalian, selama kalian bersamaku aku akan berusaha semampuku," jelas Wuxian, matanya berkilat penuh keyakinan.

Tidak ada keraguan dalam hati Wen Qing, sejak pertama bertemu dengan Wuxian dirinya sangat yakin bahwa Wuxian adalah laki-laki yang jujur dan baik, dia seorang yang selalu mengikuti apa kata hatinya.

Wen Qing tenggelam dalam pikirannya ketika mendengar Wuxian kembali berbicara.

"Kalian harus bisa menyesuaikan diri kalian untuk tinggal disini, kita akan membangun tempat untuk kita tinggali disini. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk membantu mencari apapun yang kita butuhkan, tapi tetap saja untuk sisanya kitalah yang harus mengerjakannya sendiri," Jelasnya.

Mereka melihat ke arah jari Wuxian menunjuk, bisa mereka lihat disana barisan mayat tengah berdiri kaku dengan tubuh lusuh mereka sambil membawa papan kayu, dahan bambu beserta daunnya dan beberapa alat lain yang Wuxian surug mereka temukan, mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Wuxian, mereka heran sesaat setelah memahami apa yang di maksud oleh Wuxian, semua yang dibawa oleh mayat itu bisa mereka jadikan alat untuk membuat tempat tinggal selama mereka disini setidaknya mereka tidak akan tidur beralas tanah dan berselimut malam. Mereka menatap ngeri pada mayat berjalan namun tidak berani mengucapkannya, jadilah mereka hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab ucapan Wei Wuxian.

"Tuan Muda Wei," Wen Qing memanggil Wuxian entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Apa?"

"Aku.... Itu... Aku... Tidak ingin berterima kasih padamu... Karna bagiku apa yang telah kau lakukan untuk kami sekarang ini sudah terlalu jauh..."

"....."

"....."

Setelah berhenti sebenter Wen Qing melanjutkan.

"Rasa terima kasih saja tidak akan cukup untuk menggantikan semua ini... Adakah sesuatu yang bisa kami berikan padamu? Katakanlah lalu kami akan membalas semua kebaikanmu ini,"

Wuxian terdiam tampak berpikir, ia terlihat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namu sedetik kemudian bibirnya tertutup rapat. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada mayat Wen Ning yang tidak bergerak di samping Wen Qing.

Tatapan Wuxian tampak gusar, sambil mengerang dia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Wen Qing. "Aku tidak tau, itu kita pikirkan nanti saja," Katanya enggan.

Wen Qing pun setuju, ia menatap semua orang yang masih terjaga kemudian mengangguk untuk memberi tanda agar mereka tidak lagi khawatir dan mulai mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sementara ini. Setidaknya untuk malam ini mereka bisa menemukan tempat untuk berlindung sambil memikirkan rencana ke depannya.

Wuxian kemudian berjalan menjauh untuk memberi mereka waktu beristirahat, sedangkan dirinya sendiri memilih mencari tempat untuk dirinya yang jauh dari kelompok sisa Wen. 

Ia berjalan hingga ke perbatasan lembah di Bukit Luanzhang, memandang jauh ke depan pada tempat dimana dulu dirinya dijatuhkan dari atas oleh Wen Chao. Sudah berapa waktu berlalu tapi ingatan itu masih membekas dipikirannya, bagaimana saat-saat mengerikan itu terjadi padanya tepat dibawah sana, ingatan-ingatan itu kembali seperti kaset rusak yang terus berjalan hingga kepalanya menjadi sakit membuat Wuxian mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya. 

Wuxian merasakan sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi, pandangannya berkunang-kunang hingga membuat perutnya mual dan ingin muntah namun karena perutnya belum terisi makanan ia hanya merasakan cairan pahit keluar hingga perutnya sakit seperti terlilit karena dipaksa memuntahkan isinya, ia membungkuk untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada perut dan juga kepalanya, tapi itu tidak bisa membantu mengurangi sakitnya hingga tanpa sadar tubuh Wuxian terhuyung ke depan akibat ia tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan karena rasa sakit yang ia alami. 

Sekelebat bayangan seseorang terlintas dipikirannya sesaat sebelum tubuh berbalut jubah hitam itu jatuh ke dalam lembah untuk ke dua kalinya, Wuxian tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mencoba meraih udara kosong ketika tubuhnya terus jatuh ke bawah.

"Jiang Cheng," gumamnya pelan sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar jatuh kemudian menghantam sesuatu yang keras di bawah lembah.

"ARRGGGGHHHH!!" 

Teriakan Wuxian terdengar sangat kencang menggema hingga memenuhi Bukit Luanzhang ketika ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat mendarat dengan punggungnya kemudian memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, pandangannya semakin lama semakin gelap, ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri bahkan sakit kepala dan mual yang ia rasakan sudah menghilang entah kemana. 

Ia mencoba membuka matanya untuk melihat ke atas, dengan samar ia melihat ada seseorang berteriak diatas sana.

"Jiang Cheng?" gumamnya semakin lemah sebelum matanya tertutup sempurna dan semuanya menjadi gelap, tubuhnya pun diam tak bergerak.

Sementara itu Wen Qing tengah berteriak memanggil nama Wuxian dari atas lembah, setelah sebelumnya ia mendengar suara teriakan yang kencang, saat itu ia segera berlari ke lembah hanya untuk menemukan tubuh Wuxian tergeletak dengan darah yang membanjiri tubuh rupawan itu di bawah sana. 

Tidak ada yang bisa Wen Qing lakukan selain berteriak memanggil Wuxian berharap laki-laki itu menjawab seruannya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tuan Muda Wei, jawab aku! Jawab aku!"

Beberapa orang yang masih terjaga dan berlari bersama ketika melihat wanita itu berlari ke arah lembah berusaha menenangkan Wen Qing yang terlihat seperti hampir gila karena mencoba melompat ke dalam gundukan mayat di bawah sana, mereka menahan wanita itu sekuat tenaga agar tidak bertindak nekad. 

"Bagaimana ini, Ketua Sekte Jiang bisa membunuhku, jika dia tau dia benar-benar akan memenggal kepalaku. TUAN MUDA WEI!"

Teriakan Wen Qing satu-satunya yang terdengar sepanjang malam di atas Bukit Luanzhang, tanpa henti dia terus memanggil nama sosok yang kini tergeletak jauh di bawah sana. Ia terus berteriak hingga kegelapan semakin menenggelamkan suaranya bersama angin malam.


	3. Wei Wuxian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didalam kegelapan, Wuxian bertemu dengan makhluk aneh yang menyeramkan yang seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan energi kebencian. Makhluk itu menginginkan jiwa yang pernah ia berikan pada Wuxian dulu...
> 
> Apa yang akan makhluk itu lakukan pada Wuxian?

Kegelapan melingkupi Wei Wuxian, ia mengerjapkan matanya berharap agar kegelapan itu memudar namun gagal karena di sekelilingnya benar-benar gelap, ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat tangannya sendiri. 

Wuxian berbalik ke samping sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk, tangannya bergerak menyapu keningnya, ia terlihat baik-baik saja rasa sakit pada kepala dan perutnya telah hilang. 

"Khe khe khe, kau sudah bangun?"

Tubuh Wuxian terlonjak kaget ketika suara kekehan berat seperti guntur menggelegar memenuhi ruangan gelap, Wuxian berdiri namun tidak berani untuk melangkah. 

"Siapa itu?!" Tanya Wuxian.

"Hmmm, tidak kusangka kau sudah lupa padaku," Ujar suara itu kecewa dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Nafas Wuxian mulai berat, ia tidak suka sendirian apalagi di ruangan yang gelap, ditambah lagi sekarang ini ia tengah bersama sebuah suara dengan aura dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangnya. Wuxian merasa situasi sekarang ini rasanya sangatlah familiar tapi ia tidak begitu ingat, ia merasa pernah mendengar suara yang sama namun dirinya tidak mampu mengingat sosok dibalik suara itu.

Ketika Wuxian mencoba mencari situasi seperti ini dalam ingatannya suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Ingatanmu benar-benar sangat buruk," Ujar suara itu menghina.

Sosok bayangan menyerupai manusia berwarna hitam kemerahan dengan mata tajam berwarna kuning terang muncul di hadapan Wuxian, tingginya dua kali lipat tinggi Wuxian, seluruh tubuhnya tertutup otot yang berbentuk seperti sulur akar bewarna ungu, tangannya panjang dengan kuku perak yang tajam, saat menyeringai makhluk itu memperlihatkan taringannya yang mampu mengoyak tubuh seseorang.

Wuxian tersentak, ia mengenali sosok itu.

"Kau," Katanya.

Makhluk itu terkekeh lagi, ia hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dengan Wuxian.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Wuxian.

"Apa kau sudah lupa? Aku ada karena kau memanggilku," Ujar sosok itu terkekeh.

"Dulu iya, tapi sekarang aku tidak ingat pernah memanggilmu," Wuxain mendengus sinis.

Sosok itu berjalan mengitari Wei Wuxian kemudian berhenti di belakangnya, kukunya yang panjang mengelus pipi kanan Wuxian perlahan sampai berhenti di atas dada Wuxian.

"Hentikan!" Seru Wuxian tidak suka, ia mengedikkan bahunya pelan.

Tidak memperdulikan Wuxian jari-jari dengan kuku panjang itu kembali turun ke area bawah tubuh Wuxian, namun sebelum mencapai perutnya, tubuh Wuxian merespon dengan sangat cepat dari pikirannya dengan mendorong tangan itu menjauh kemudian berbalik lalu mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi sosok itu.

Dada Wuxian naik turun dengan cepat, nafasnya tidak beraturan, ia panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Wuxian menggeram dalam seruannya.

"Tidak ada," Balas sosok itu, matanya yang besar seperti burung Elang menyipit membentuk bulan sabit.

"Kau tau ini belum waktunya, kenapa kau muncul sekarang?" Tanya Wuxian kaku, suaranya bergetar.

"....."

Sosok itu diam tidak menjawab, ia hanya memperhatikan Wuxian.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang coba kau lakukan? KATAKAN!" Wuxian berteriak sambil memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Ia terlihat gelisah.

'Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang dia lakukan padaku, kenapa perutku terasa terbakar? Ini sakit sekali,' erangnya dalam hati.

Nafas Wuxian semakin tidak normal, keringat sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, ia mengerang menahan sakit namun tenaganya seolah tersedot oleh kecemasannya sendiri akhirnya Wuxian jatuh berlutut, tangannya mencoba menopang tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk dengan tangannya yang lain mencengkeram perutnya. 

Wuxian terbatuk beberapa kali saat ia menyadari jika telapak tangannya terasa lengket, ia tidak bisa melihat apa itu namun ia bisa mencium bau darah segar pada telapak tangannya. Matanya melebar tidak percaya.

"A-apa ini? Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Wuxian berteriak, matanya menatap tajam dengan aura mematikan pada sosok hitam di depannya.

"Tenanglah, kenapa kau selalu berteriak seperti itu," Ujar sosok itu acuh.

"Kau!"

Wuxian hendak bangkit menerjang sosok di depannya, namun tubuhnya tak mampu berdiri, bahkan ia semakin terbatuk dan semakin banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang tenanglah!" Kata sosok itu lagi.

Sosok itu menghampiri Wuxian, ia mencoba meraih tangan Wuxian namun ditepis, ia mencoba lagi kemudian ditepis lagi, meraihnya lagi ditepis lagi. Sosok itu menatap Wuxian garang, Wuxian balas menatapnya tanpa gentar bahkan tatapan Wuxian terlihat lebih kejam dari sosok mengerikan yang sedang bersamanya. 

"Baiklah baiklah, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu," Sosok itu mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah.

Wuxian masih berusaha menguasai dirinya, mengatur nafasnya pelan-pelan hingga ia merasa sakitnya perlahan mereda, tangan yang menopang tubuhnya masih gemetar jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk secara perlahan sambil memulihkan tenaganya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini sekarang? Bukankah perjanjian itu masih lama, seharusnya masih butuh beberapa bulan lagi untukmu datang padaku," Kata Wuxian tak senang.

"Seharusnya seperti itu," Balas sosok hitam.

"Lalu?"

"Kau membahayakan nyawamu, sebagai wadah untuk menyimpan benih jiwa yang aku berikan padamu, seharusnya kau tau bahwa kau tidak boleh terluka atau bahkan sampai kehilangan nyawa sebelum jiwa itu terbentuk sempurna," 

Wuxian menjawab dengan lirih. "Aku tau,"

"Seharusnya kau sudah mati, jika saja waktu itu aku tidak memberimu jiwa baru untuk menopang jiwamu yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Kau harus menjaga dan merawat jiwa ini dengan baik, karena ketika jiwa ini tumbuh dan berkembang maka ia akan menjadi makanan yang luar biasa untukku," Sosok itu terkekeh dengan suara yang mengerikan.

"Aku sudah tau, lalu kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Wuxian tak sabar.

"Kau tidak tau?"

"Tidak," Wuxian membalas, ia memutar matanya bosan.

'Setan ini selalu suka berbicara berputar-putar,' Batin Wuxian enggan.

"Bahkan kau tidak ingat sudah jatuh dari atas menuju lembah?"

Wuxian menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, yang ia ingat hanyalah saat ia merasakan sakit pada kepala dan juga perutnya.

"Kau jatuh membentur dinding batu, mengeluarkan banyak darah yang keluar dari dalam tubuhmu. Aku datang kesini karena aku ingin mengambil jiwa yang aku titipkan padamu sebelum kau mati sebagai imbalan kehidupan yang dulu. Tapi jiwa itu tampaknya tak ingin lepas, dia sangat menempel padamu, aku sangat kesulitan untuk mengambilnya. Karena itu aku menunggu disini," Jelas sosok itu panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak bisa mengambilnya? Kenapa?" Wuxian memekik kaget, suaranya meninggi.

"....."

"Bukankah kau bisa membunuhku untuk mengambil jiwa yang sudah aku berikan padamu?" Tanya Wuxian.

"Kuharap juga begitu. Aku bisa menguasai dan mengendalikan jiwamu, tapi aku tidak bisa membunuhmu itu diluar kuasaku."

Wuxian tampak bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh makhluk ini.

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak akan mengambilnya?" 

"Kenapa tidak? Itu adalah bayaranku, jadi aku harus. Hanya saja waktunya belum tepat, aku akan mengambilnya jika dia bisa keluar dari tubuhmu saat waktunya tiba. Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu atau membiarkanmu mati sebelum itu, jujur saja aku tidak terlalu perduli padamu tapi aku sangat menantikan jiwa murni yang sudah kau rawat dengan kenangan-kenangan berharga milikmu, itu terlihat sangat enak," Sosok itu tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Jadi jika aku mati, jiwa ini juga akan ikut mati bersamaku?" Tanya Wuxian memastikan.

"Ya,"

Wuxian merasakan ternggorokannya tercekat hingga ucapan yang keluar setelahnya pun bergetar. 

"Lalu, jika dia keluar sebelum waktunya..." menggantungkan ucapannya, Wuxian menelan ludahnya sambil melirik sosok di depannya.

"...kau tidak bisa mengambilnya, begitu?" Lanjutnya.

"Hmmm?"

Jika sosok itu punya alis, Wuxian akan bisa melihat saat sosok itu mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengambilnya jika jiwa ini keluar sebelum waktunya?"

Sosok itu terkekeh. "Kenapa? Kau ingin mengeluarkannya sehingga aku tidak bisa mengambilnya? Begitu?"

Tepat.

Wuxian sedang memikirkan cara itu, jantungnya terlonjak kaget hingga berdegup sangat kencang saat sosok itu seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Itu sulit. Karena kau harus memisahkan jiwamu dengan jiwa baru yang menempel padamu, yang artinya jika kau bisa melepaskannya kau tetap akan kehilangan jiwamu seutuhnya kemudian mati,"

"Tapi, apakah jiwa itu akan tetap hidup?"

"Apa perdulimu? Jiwa itu akan ku makan meskipun kau hidup atau pun mati, artinya semua usahamu akan sia-sia. Meski jiwa itu keluar saat waktunya tiba, atau keluar karena kau memisahkannya, sesaat setelah diantara keduanya aku akan datang untuk mengambilnya, jadi kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun selain menyerahkannya padaku," Sosok itu tertawa licik.

"Kau!!!" Seru Wuxian, tatapannya tajam mematikan seolah ada api yang berkobar membakar manik abu-abu cerah miliknya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, kau bilang kalau kau hanya akan mengambil jiwaku! Kau seharusnya membiarkan jiwa ini lahir kembali, kenapa kau bilang akan memakannya? Jiwa ini masih murni tidak seharusnya dia terlibat dalam urusan duniawi ini!!" Wuxian berteriak.

Wuxian marah, ia menerjang sosok di depannya hingga terjatuh ke belakang, mengepalkan tinjunya berniat menghantam wajah makhluk hitam mengerikan di bawahnya, namun sosok itu dapat menangkap kepalan tangan kecil Wuxian kemudian meremasnya seolah ia sedang memegang apel kecil yang bisa remuk kapan saja, Wuxian menjerit sakit, matanya menyipit.

Dengan mudah sosok itu membalik posisi mereka, menindih tubuh kecil Wuxian, memerangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Wuxian di dalam cakarnya yang tajam.

"Kau seharusnya tau siapa yang kau lawan, Wei Wuxian!" Geram sosok itu mengancam.

"Lepaskan!"

Wuxian meronta berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman sosok itu, namun sulit, ia hanya terlihat seperti Tikus yang mencoba melawan seekor Harimau besar, namun ia tidak berhenti untuk berusaha, tidak ingin menyerah tanpa perlawanan.

Sosok itu mengikat kedua lengan Wuxian ke dalam satu telapak tangannya yang besar, menahannya di atas kepala Wuxian, tangannya yang lain mengencangkan kuku tajamnya yang panjang mengarahkannya tepat pada perut Wei Wuxian. 

Mata Wuxian membelalak lebar, dadanya berdegup sangat kencang, ia mulai panik.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Teriakan Wuxian terdengar sangat keras, ia semakin berusaha untuk lepas, merasa bahwa dia dalam situasi yang berbahaya.

"Perjanjian itu hanyalah sebuah perjanjian, aku bisa mengambilnya sekarang jika aku mau dan kau tidak akan bisa mencegahnya, tidak ada ruginya bagiku walau jiwa ini belum tumbuh dengan sempurna, pada awalnya jiwa ini adalah milikku yang ku titipkan padamu," Ujar sosok itu sinis, suaranya menjadi dingin, dengan tatapan mata yang tajam ia terlihat sangat kejam, tidak ada lagi nada bermain dalam suaranya.

Wuxian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia berteriak dengan tubuhnya menggeliat di bawah kungkungan sosok hitam itu masih mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya, ia bisa merasakan kuku panjang sosok itu mengelus perutnya sebelum menyingkap jubah hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Jangan! Jangan! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Berikan aku waktu, berikan aku waktu, jangan ambil dia dariku, aku mohon," Wuxian memohon, suaranya terdengar parau, tubuhnya bergetar gelisah.

Mengabaikannya, sosok itu merobek *zhongyi yang merupakan pertahan terakhir tubuh Wuxian kemudian menancapkan kukunya pada kulit perut Wuxian, matanya menatap sosok di bawahnya seraya menyeringai kejam, matanya yang berwarna kuning cerah berkilat tajam.

Wuxian semakin meronta sambil berteriak seperti orang gila, air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya hingga basah, suara tulang yang bergesekan terdengar nyaring, namun Wuxian bahkan tidak perduli jika tulang-tulangnya akan patah atau pun remuk, ia hanya ingin lepas dari makhluk mengerikan di hadapannya.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU, JANGAN! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriaknya rancau.

Sosok itu semakin melebarkan seringaiannya, kukunya mulai menyayat kulit mulus Wuxian yang halus secara horizontal, semakin lama semakin lebar meninggalkan luka yang besar menyamping.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! LAN ZHAN! LAN ZHAN! TOLONG AKU!! LAN ZHAN!"

Makhluk mengerikan itu tertawa, semakin lama semakin keras, hingga suara tawanya menelan raungan tangis Wuxian yang membuat dada sakit saat mendengarnya. 

Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolongnya, di dalam kegelapan yang pekat Wuxian hanya bisa berteriak seorang diri, bersama dengan makhluk mengerikan yang selalu memberinya mimpi buruk.

"LAN ZHAN!!!"

Nama yang Wuxian teriakan seolah menjadi harapan terakhirnya untuk terlepas dari mimpi buruknya saat ini.

Sesaat setelah itu cahaya terang menyilaukan matanya, Wuxian mengerjapkan matanya kemudian ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tak lagi berada pada ruangan yang gelap, makhluk yang mengerikan itu pun juga sudah tidak aja.

Wuxian tersentak, ia teringat kejadian beberapa saat lalu saat sosok itu melukai tubuhnya, ia melihat perutnya kemudian merabanya dengan ragu. 'Tidak sakit,' Batinnya.

Untuk meyakinkan dirinya, Wuxian membuka zhongyi yang ia kenakan, kain putih itu melorot kebawah menunjukkan kulit pundaknya yang putih mulus tak bernoda. 

Wuxian menghela nafas lega ketika melihat bahwa tidak ada luka pada tubuhnya.

"Mimpi ya," Desahnya lega.

Meski begitu Wei Wuxian masih terlihat khawatir, mata abu-abu cerah miliknya mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling dan saat itu ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada di atas dipan tempat tidur dengan posisi duduk. 

Dengan perlahan Wuxian beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, ia melihat dirinya berada di dalam sebuah pondok kecil yang terbuat dari kayu dan bambu, sinar Matahari menembus dari celah atap yang tertutup rapi oleh daun bambu yang sudah di ikat. Bangunannya tampak lusuh namun tetap layak untuk dijadikan tempat hunian. 

Wuxian tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Sepertinya mereka telah menyelesaikannya dengan baik," 

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?! " Gumam Wuxian, tiba-tiba ia merasa khawatir karena setelah hari itu ia tidak ingat apapun lagi.

Entah berapa hari berlalu dan apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Wuxian tanyakan pada Wen Qing dan juga yang lain, bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini dan mengalami mimpi buruk teroanjang dalam hidupnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Wei Wuxian berjalan menuju pintu Bambu, saat ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka pintu tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan nyeri pada kedua lengannya. Wuxian menarik lengannya mendekat hanya untuk menemukan bahwa disana terdapat memar bekas cengkeraman dengan ruam ungu menghiasi kulitnya.

"Jadi itu bukan mimpi?" Bisiknya.

Jemarinya mengelus memar yang tampak nyata itu perlahan berharap memar itu akan segera hilang, namun memar itu benar-benar ada disana untuk memperingatkannya tentang mimpi buruk yang dia alami akan benar-benar jadi nyata jika dia mengambil langkah yang salah kelak. 

Wuxian tidak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali berdiri mematung, mengingat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok hitam mengerikan yang ia temui. Wuxian menghela nafasnya mencoba tenang, ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, karena baginya menyesal sekarang sudahlah terlambat.

Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa tidak nyaman. "Lan Zhan, terkutuklah kau!" Cercahnya.

Terdengar suara berisik dari arah luar ketika Wuxian memutuskan untuk keluar dari pondok, ia baru saja menutup pintu dan tengah berdiri di depan pondoknya saat ia melihat segerombolan orang berjalan ke arahnya. 

Ia bisa melihat sosok Wen Qing berlari kecil berusaha mengimbangi sosok yang amat sangat familiar bagi Wuxian berjalan dengan tegas, Wen Qing tampak tengah berusaha berbicara dengan sosok itu namun tidak digubris. Wuxian bisa melihat wanita itu tengah memohon dengan wajah yang memelas yang sangat kentara.

"Saya mohon ampun, Ketua Sekte. Saya mohon, maafkan saya," Ujar Wen Qing.

"Diamlah!"

Meski Wuxian masih setengah mengantuk, ia tak perlu mengucek matanya untuk tahu siapa yang datang padanya saat ini.

"Jiang Cheng, kau disini," Wuxian menyapa dengan nada yang amat Jiang Cheng kenal.

Jiang Cheng mendengus sebelum menjawab. "Ya,"

Sebelum Wuxian sempat bertanya, Jiang Cheng sudah lebih dulu menghentikan Wuxian kemudian berkata. "Saat ini juga aku akan membawamu kembali ke Yunmeng," Katanya mantap.

Tak hanya Wen Qing, namun beberapa orang pengikutnya pun memasang ekspresi sedih yang sama. 

Wen Qing sudah berusaha memohon pada Ketua Klan Jiang untuk membiarkan Wuxian tinggal beberapa waktu lagi disini, setidaknya sampai mereka mempunyai kepercayaan pada diri merka masing-masing.

Karena saat ini mereka sudah tidak punya tujuan apapun lagi, namun ditengah harapan terakhir mereka sosok Wei Wuxian datang membawa kesempatan kedua atas dasar kemanusiaan pada mereka karena itulah mereka menganggap Wuxian sangat berarti dan percaya bahwa ia bisa merubah kehidupan hina yang mereka alami. 

Tanpa sadar mereka mulai bergantung pada Wuxian, dan ketika seseorang mengatakan akan membawanya pergi itu artinya mereka akan kehilangan harapan terakhir mereka. Namun tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Wen Qing sangat sadar bahwa dia tidak berhak menahan Wuxian lebih lama lagi, sedari awal dia hanya berniat meminta bantuan untuk mencari adiknya yang hilang dan itu sudah Wuxian lakukan meskipun dirinya haruslah menerima kenyataan yang amat pahit. Terlebih dengan kondisi Wuxian saat ini, Wen Qing tidak bisa membantu kecuali memikirkan bahwa Wei Wuxian harus tinggal di lingkungan yang nyaman, dan tentu saja itu bukanlah Bukit Luanzhang.

Jiang Cheng menghampiri Wuxian, dengan suara lantang yang terdengar bagai guntur bagi Wen Qing dan yang lain.

Tanpa keraguan Jiang Cheng berkata. "Kita pulang,"

Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Wen Qing dan pengikutnya yang lain hanya bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada.

.  
.  
.

Zhongyi : Jubah panjang/pakaian dalam tipis


	4. Lianhua Wu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng menemui Wuxian yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, tapi setelah itu Jiang Cheng mendapati bahwa dirinya lah yang tidak seperti biasanya... Kenapa dia merasa kesal saat menatap Wuxian?
> 
> Perasaan Jiang Cheng membuat Wuxian merasa tidak nyaman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter flashback beberapa bulan sebelum chapter sebelumnya,,, menceritakan tentang  
> kehidupan Wuxian di Yunmeng sebelum pergi menolong sisa Klan Wen... Dan akan berlanjut pada inti permasalahan Wuxian nantinya...

Lianhua Wu, Yunmeng Jiang.

Siang yang terik di tempat pelatihan Yunmeng Jiang, terlihat beberapa murid tengah berlatih ilmu pedang Kelopak Teratai Putih yang menjadi ciri khas paling menonjol Sekte Yunmeng Jiang. Jubah ungu mereka berkibar ketika tubuh mereka berputar kemudian berbalik, mengikuti instruksi Jiang Cheng yang berdiri di atas panggung kayu, gerakan yang Jiang Cheng ajarkan terlihat sangat tegas dan tepat, tidak ada hal yang lebih membanggakan dari sebuah pelatihan yang dipimpin langsung oleh Ketua Klan.

"Gerakan kalian kurang cepat saat berputar, jika kalian melakukannya terlalu lambat musuh bisa menemukan celah pada serangan kalian! Ulangi dari awal!" seru Jiang Cheng.

"Baik, *Jiang Zongzhu!" sahut murid hampir bersamaan.

Sejak bangkit kembali setelah dimusnahkan oleh Klan Wen, Jiang Cheng menjadi Ketua Klan menggantikan Ayahnya memimpin Yunmeng Jiang, dengan berbagai usaha yang telah ia lakukan Jiang Cheng berhasil membangun kembali kepercayaan para kultivator muda hingga Yunmeng Jiang mampu berdiri kembali walau tak bisa sama seperti dulu. 

Dia juga kerap kali terjun langsung untuk melatih para murid seperti yang dilakukan ibunya dulu, setelah hari itu, hari dimana dia kehilangan semuanya hanya dalam satu malam, Jiang Cheng tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kuat. Yunmeng Jiang sekali lagi menjadi Sekte yang hebat dibawah kepemimpinan Jiang Cheng.

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan lancar, Jiang Cheng memandang puas pada hasil pelatihannya saat tiba-tiba dari arah Dermaga, Jiang Cheng melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa melewati gerbang menuju kediaman utama, orang itu berjalan sangat cepat hingga membuatnya beberapa kali tersandung dan hampir jatuh. Manik ungu Jiang Cheng tidak bisa terlepas hingga sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Jiang Zongzhu?"

"....."

"Errrr.... Jiang Zongzhu? Maaf, tapi apa yang akan kami lakukan selanjutnya?"

Jiang Cheng tersentak mendengar salah seorang murid memanggilnya, ia lalu berdehem sebelum mengembalikan fokusnya kepada murid-muridnya. 

"Ehm... Kalian bisa mencari pasangan untuk mempraktekan jurus ini, satu tim berisi dua orang. Setelah itu kalian bisa memulai kelas setelah makan siang,"

"Aku... Ada urusan sebentar," lanjut Jiang Cheng.

"Baik, Jiang Zongzhu!" sahut para murid.

Setelahnya Jiang Cheng bergegas pergi meninggalkan lapangan tempat pelatihan untuk memasuki kediaman utama, langkahnya sangat lebar, raut wajahnya tidak tenang. Jika saja Jiang Cheng bukan orang yang selalu mempertahankan wibawanya, pasti sekarang ini dia sudah berlari secepat pedang *Shandu.

Jiang Cheng berdecak ketika beberapa murid yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di lorong menunduk sambil memberi hormat saat menyapanya, jadi Jiang Cheng hanya memberikan isyarat tangannya agar mereka berhenti melakukan itu dan segera pergi, membuat mereka paham bahwa Ketua mereka sedang buru-buru.

Langkah Jiang Cheng berhenti pada sebuah kamar yang terletak di sebelah barat dekat lorong persimpangan, di depan kamar terdapat kebun dengan kolam kecil berisi ikan Koi, beberapa bunga Teratai mengambang di atas permukaan air.

Jiang Cheng mengetuk pintu dengan tenang, walaupun didalam hatinya tidak, jika bisa ia ingin mendobrak pintu ini untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

"Wei Wuxian, kau di dalam? Ini aku, Jiang Cheng," ujar Jiang Cheng.

Tidak ada jawaban, Jiang Cheng mengetuk lagi.

"Buka pintunya!" ujarnya mulai tidak sabar, ketukannya pada pintu semakin kencang.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Wei Wuxian!!!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kedutan mulai memenuhi dahi Jiang Cheng.

Dan pada akhirnya Ketua Klan yang begitu disanjung karena wibawanya mulai hilang kesabaran, dengan mengumpulkan kekuatan spiritual pada kaki kananya, Jiang Cheng kemudian menendang pintu kamar hingga terpental dengan bunyi BRAK keras menabrak jendela pada samping tempat tidur, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke luar jendela. 

Para murid yang tengah membereskan peralatan berlatih mereka tersentak kaget ketika melihat sebuah pintu melayang keluar dari kamar *Shi Xiong mereka melalui jendela, beberapa murid menjulurkan leher mereka untuk melihat dari jauh namun gagal, karna jarak mereka dengan kamar Wuxian sangatlah jauh.

"Ada apa, ada apa?" 

Mereka hanya bisa bergumam penasaran tapi tidak ada yang berani untuk terlibat lebih jauh, mereka punya firasat buruk jika mereka pergi untuk mengintip maka mereka akan berakhir menjadi makanan ikan Koi.

.....

Sementara itu di dalam kamar.

Jiang Cheng sudah masuk ke dalam kamar setelah menendang pintu hingga terlepas, ia masih berusaha menenangkan diri yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi sangat marah karena pintu tidak kunjung terbuka. Ia memijit kepalanya yang tidak sakit kemudian menghela nafas panjang, matanya menelusuri kamar untuk mencari sosok Wei Wuxian. 

Setelahnya ia tersentak ketika mendapati dirinya tengah ditatap oleh seseorang yang sedang ia cari, memandangnya dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang setengah terbuka dan hanya terlihat lehernya yang tengah menjulurkan kepalanya keluar, menatap luar biasa pada Jiang Cheng.

"Apa?!" tanya Jiang Cheng, bibirnya berkedut.

Wuxian sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. 

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Ada apa denganmu Jiang Cheng? Kau membuatku kaget, kupikir kita sedang diserang atau apa," balas Wuxian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," 

"Kau yakin?"

Jiang Cheng hanya membalas pertanyaan Wei Wuxian dengan sebuah anggukan, ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Wuxian kemudian duduk pada sebuah kursi yang diletakkan dekat jendela, kedua tangannya dilipat depan dada saat ia duduk.

Dari ambang pintu kamar mandi, Wuxian masih menatap Jiang Cheng penasaran. Tak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun, ia mengedikan bahunya kemudian kembali masuk untuk melanjutkan acara mandinya yang tertunda.

Setelah beberapa lama, Wuxian keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya yang basah terurai hingga ke pinggang, zhongyi berwarna putihnya ia pakai dengan asal hingga bagian dadanya tidak tertutup seluruhnya, Jiang Cheng melirik dari sudut matanya kemudian segera memalingkan pandangannya keluar jendela, memandang pohon Peony putih yang sedang mekar.

"Jadi ada apa? Kenapa kau repot-repot datang ke kamarku sambil merusak pintu seperti itu?" tanya Wuxian berusaha mengambil perhatian Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng berbalik untuk menanggapi, tapi tak lama dia kembali membuang muka untuk melihat keluar jendela. 'Orang ini!' batinnya.

Wuxian duduk di atas tempat tidur tanpa berniat mengeringkan rambutnya, ia menyilangkan kaki diatas kakinya yang lain, zhongyi'nya terbuka memperlihatkan kaki dan pahanya yang putih. Ia menopang dagunya sembari melihat ke arah Jiang Cheng.

"Jiang Cheng?" panggil Wuxian.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya berdehem sebagai balasan, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berbalik menatap Wuxian, matanya berkilat tak biasa.

"Kau aneh, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Wuxian lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Ada apa denganmu?" 

Wuxian mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Kenapa denganku? Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya.

Sebenarnya Jiang Cheng sendiri tidak tau apa yang dia maksud, tapi saat dia melihat Wuxian bersikap aneh saat kembali entah darimana, seperti ada perasaan tidak biasa yang kemudian membuatnya bergegas untuk menemui Wuxian. Namun setelah melihat keadaannya sekarang ini Jiang Cheng merasa tidak yakin, karena saat ini Wuxian terlihat amat sangat baik-baik saja. 

Tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya, Jiang Cheng pun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Baiklah, aku akan pergi," ujar Jiang Cheng, dia sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Apa? Hanya begitu saja? Aku tidak tau kalau Jiang Zongzhu yang sibuk ini, akan sangat perhatian kepada ShiXiong'nya sampai harus repot-repot datang kesini," kata Wuxian dengan gelak tawa yang menumbuhkan kedutan pada dahi Jiang Cheng.

"Tsk... Diamlah!" 

Seolah tak mendengar seruan Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian tertawa semakin keras hingga matanya menyipit mengeluarkan airmata yang membasahi bulu matanya, suara renyah yang keluar dari bibirnya memenuhi ruangan, ia tertawa sampai perutnya terasa sakit. 

"Bahkan kau menendang pintu kamarku sampai melayang entah kemana, wow itu keren. Kupikir itu akan bisa terbang seperti layang-layang jika kau yang melakukannya," kata Wuxian masih tertawa.

Jiang Cheng berdecak lagi, dia berbalik ke arah Wuxian kemudian menutup bibir Wuxian menggunakan telapak tangannya berniat untuk menghentikan suara tawa yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. 

Namun sebelum Jiang Cheng bisa meraihnya, Wuxian dengan gerak reflek yang sangat bagus menghindar dengan memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang sehingga membuat Jiang Cheng kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian jatuh menubruk tubuh Wuxian, mereka berdua jatuh bertindihan di atas tempat tidur.

Suasana menjadi hening, Jiang Cheng berhasil membungkam Wuxian dengan telapak tangannya walau itu tidak sengaja, suara tawa pun menghilang.

"Mmm mmm," Wuxian berusaha berbicara dari balik telapak tangan Jiang Cheng, ia menepuk punggung Shidi'nya kencang.

Menyadari bahwa telapak tangannya menutup hingga ke hidung Wuxian, dengan cepat Jiang Cheng melepaskannya, ia tak langsung beranjak dari tubuh Wuxian yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan posisinya. Ia menopang tubuhnya, meletakkan kedua tangannya masing-masing di samping kepala Wuxian.

"Kau ingin membunuhku ya? Hah!!!" kata Wuxian ketus.

"Jika kau ingin, maka aku tidak masalah," ujar Jiang Cheng, membuat Wuxian melotot ke arahnya.

Wuxian melengos, memalingkan kepalanya ke samping. "Menyingkirlah dariku!" katanya.

"Kenapa?" Jiang Cheng menjawab dengan tampang seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa maksudmu kenapa? Kau berat, bodoh!!"

Meski Wuxian mencerca Jiang Cheng dengan ketus tapi dia masih belum ingin beranjak, ia bisa melihat rambut Wuxian yang masih basah terurai mengenai tangannya, zhongyi yang dipakai asal oleh Wuxian melorot hingga ke pundak memperlihatkan bahunya yang bersih.

Wuxian melirik Jiang Cheng yang masih belum bergerak. 

"Jiang Cheng?" panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau menyingkir dariku atau ku tendang?" kata Wuxian mengancam.

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Jiang Cheng malas.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau menyingkir dalam hitungan kelima, maka dengan senang hati aku akan-"

Ucapan Wuxian berhenti, ia tersentak ketika jari panjang Jiang Cheng menyentuh pipi kirinya kemudian perlahan turun ke bawah dagunya. Dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya Jiang Cheng menarik dagu Wuxian memutar agar menatap ke arahnya. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa Wuxian hanya bisa menutup mulutnya rapat, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang karena perlakuan tidak biasa yang diberikan Jiang Cheng.

Wuxian sangat menyayangi Jiang Cheng, sebagai adik dari pria yang telah merawatnya seperti orang tua sendiri tentu Wuxian sudah menganggap bahwa Jiang Cheng adalah salah satu keluarganya yang berharga selain Jiang Yanli, tidak ada perasaan khusus selain perasaan persaudaraan Wuxian untuk Jiang Cheng, karena itu dirinya merasa waspada dengan apa yang *Shidi'nya lakukan sekarang ini. 

Dia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat kilat aneh dari manik ungu Jiang Cheng saat menatapnya, karena itu ia berusaha menghilangkan atmosfer aneh yang terjadi antara mereka berdua dengan mendorong pelan tubuh Jiang Cheng. 

"Cepatlah menyingkir, aku tidak bisa bernafas," katanya, sambil berusaha keluar dari kungkungan 

Seolah hilang kesadaran, Jiang Cheng malah mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Wuxian kemudian kembali menahannya, Wuxian kembali terperangkap diatas tempat tidur.

"Jiang Cheng, ada apa denganmu? Lepaskan aku!" ujar Wuxian, dia hampir berteriak.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" geram Jiang Cheng.

"Melakukan apa? Kau ini bicara apa?" Wuxian tampak bingung.

"Darimana saja kau hari ini?!" Jiang Cheng meninggikan suaranya, ia semakin kuat meremas pergelangan tangan Wuxian.

"Akh! Sakit!!! Jiang Cheng, ada apa sih denganmu! Aku hanya pergi berjalan-jalan, tidak ada yang lain lagi. Kenapa kau seperti ini?!"

"Lalu kenapa di lehermu banyak bercak merah? Kau mungkin sudah berusaha menghilangkan dengan menggosoknya, tapi aku tau tanda apa itu,"

Wuxian membatu, ia tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang Jiang Cheng katakan, bibirnya tertutup rapat, Wuxian memalingkan kepalanya ke kiri berusaha menutupi tanda yang ada pada lehernya walau itu sia-sia, karna tanda itu tercetak jelas bukan hanya pada leher, tapi juga pada pundak dan juga bawah dagunya.

"Kau pergi bermain-main saat semua orang sedang sibuk berlatih? Setidaknya kau harus mengajari murid-murid yang ada disini untuk bisa mendapatkan ilmu yang lebih baik, apa kau pikir dirimu sudah cukup hebat dengan ilmu hitam yang kau miliki, karena itu kau mengabaikan semua yang ada disini?!!" ujar Jiang Cheng, nadanya tidak ramah.

"Cukup!" 

"Jika kau punya waktu untuk bermain-main menggoda seseorang disana agar meninggalkan bekas merah, kenapa kau tidak membantu kami berlatih dengan memanggil mayat-mayat kesayanganmu itu?"

"Aku tidak-"

"Sejak kembali entah darimana, kau semakin tidak tahu diri!"

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Wuxian meronta mencoba melepaskan tangannya kemudian dengan keras mendaratkan tamparannya pada pipi Jiang Cheng. 

"Cukup, hentikan!!!"

Jiang Cheng masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur, perasaannya campur aduk, ia terdiam sambil mengelus pipinya yang sakit, bahkan saat Wuxian menarik tubuhnya mundur hingga berada di ujung tempat tidur menyentuh tembok kamarnya, berusaha mejauh dari Jiang Cheng, ia tidak beraksi sama sekali. 

Wuxian tau seberapa sakit tamparannya karena telapak tangannya masih terasa panas hingga berwarna merah, namun ia tidak menyesal telah menampar Jiang Cheng karena apa yang dikatakan Shidi'nya itu sangat menyakiti perasaan Wuxian. 

Jari Jiang Cheng mengelus bekas tamparan Wuxian yang benar-benar sangat sakit hingga ujung bibirnya berdarah walau tidak banyak, Wuxian tersentak, matanya membelalak kaget melihatnya namun segera berpaling, walau merasa bersalah tapi ia berpikir Jiang Cheng pantas mendapatkannya.

Saat keduanya terdiam tanpa ada yang berbicara atau bahkan bergerak, suara seseorang memecahkan kecanggungan.

"A Xian, A Cheng? Ada apa ini?" tanya Jiang Yanli, ia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ah! *Shijie! Kau disini, bantu aku mengeringkan rambutku!" ujar Wuxian, ia sudah beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian menghambur ke arah Jiang Yanli.

"Tapi A Xian, apa yang terjadi dengan pintu kamarmu?"

"Oh, tidak masalah, tidak masalah, Jiang Cheng akan memperbaikinya untukku. Ayo ayo Shijie," ajak Wuxian.

Jiang Yanli mengangguk tak ambil pusing sebelum beranjak dari kamar Wuxian, mereka berdua berjalan melewati lorong barat menuju ke timur arah kamar Jiang Yanli, sedikit banyak Jiang Yanli tahu bahwa mereka punya sesuatu yang akan mereka selesaikan sendiri nanti.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Jiang Cheng yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur, tatapan matanya semerah bekas tamparan yang ada pada pipinya. Rasa panas yang tertinggal pada bekas tamparan Wuxian merasuk hingga ke dadanya, entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat marah.

*Zidian berkilat-kilat seolah ikut merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan tuannya, kilatan ungu memercik semakin lama semakin besar berbentuk seperti halilintar. Nafas Jiang Cheng yang memburu membuat dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, giginya bergemelutuk, kemarahan menguasai dirinya hingga kepalanya terasa sakit. 

Tanpa sadar Jiang Cheng mencabut Zidian dari jarinya kemudian melecutkannya seperti guntur yang menyambar ditengah badai hingga mengenai tempat tidur Wuxian, tempat tidur itu terbelah menjadi dua dan setiap sisi kayunya ikut hancur. Jiang Cheng menatap tempat tidur itu dengan tajam, berharap balok kayu yang berserakan itu adalah tulang seseorang yang sangat ingin dia remukan. 

Beberapa orang yang mendengar suara Zidian pun bergidik ngeri, mereka bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang membuat Ketua Jiang mereka menjadi sangat marah? Ya mereka tau Ketua mereka sedang marah hanya dari suara desisan cambuk Zidian, karena itu mereka lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri pada kamar mereka masing-masing.

.....

Sementara itu di kamar Jiang Yanli

"Ada apa dengan A Cheng?" tanya Jiang Yanli, wajah cantiknya tidak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya.

Ia sedang menyisir rambut panjang Wuxian setelah sebelumnya mengeringkannya, tangannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara cambukan Zidian adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. Dia mungkin sedang banyak masalah pada pekerjaannya, Shijie tau kan menjadi Ketua Klan di umurnya sekarang itu tidaklah mudah. Terlebih lagi, dia sudah melewati banyak sekali rintangan untuk bisa sampai seperti ini," ujar Wuxian, nadanya terdengar sendu.

"A Xian, jangan bicara seperti itu, semua yang buruk telah berlalu," ujar Jiang Yanli. Ia memeluk sosok adiknya itu sayang sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

Jiang Yanli berniat menyisir rambut Wuxian kemudian mengikatnya ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada leher adiknya, ia memperhatikannya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dia lihat tidaklah salah. 

Dengan gerakan pelan, Jiang Yanli membalikan tubuh Wuxian, kemudian memanggilnya dengan nada yang sangat lembut. "A Xian, kau-"

Manik abu-abu cerah milik Wuxian memandang tanpa ragu ke arah Jiang Yanli, bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar yang selalu ia berikan setiap kali ia bersama Shijie'nya. Menelan kepahitan kata-kata yang sudah diujung lidahnya, Jiang Yanli kemudian menggeleng pelan, tangannya kembali menepuk kepala adiknya yang dengan senang hati menerimanya. 

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sini aku ikat rambutmu," katanya, yang dengan cepat di balas anggukan oleh Wuxian.

'Sekarang ini mungkin aku harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya,' diam-diam Jiang Yanli merasa khawatir namun tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Shidi'nya akibat pertanyaan yang salah diwaktu yang tidak tepat, karena itu Jiang Yanli memilih untuk menunggu.

Jika saat itu tiba, maka aku akan menjadi seseorang yang akan membantu dan melindungimu.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : 
> 
> -Jiang Zongzhu : Ketua Jiang.  
> -Shandu : Nama pedang milik Jiang Cheng.  
> -Shi Xiong : Kakak seperguruan (Laki-laki).  
> -Shidi : Adik seperguruan (Laki-laki).  
> -Shijie/ Jie jie : Kakak seperguruan (Perempuan).  
> -Zhongyi : Baju dalam/baju tidur.  
> -Zidian : Cincin yang bisa berubah menjadi cambuk berwarna ungu, dulunya milik Ibu Jiang Cheng.


	5. Pertemuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunmeng Jiang sedang menjadi Tuan Rumah dalam acara pertemuan para petinggi Klan tapi Wuxian malah menghilang dan kembali sambil digendong oleh Lan Xichen, Jiang Cheng marah-marah pada Wuxian tapi ketika Wuxian pingsan ia adalah orang yang paling panik. 
> 
> Ada seseorang lain merasakan hal yang sama walau tertutup oleh wajah datarnya.

.....

Dua minggu berlalu sejak hari itu, baik Wuxian maupun Jiang Cheng tidak saling bicara setiap kali mereka berpapasan, bahkan Wuxian akan membuang muka ketika mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu pandang. Hubungan mereka menjadi canggung, bukan hanya para murid Yunmeng Jiang bahkan Jiang Yanli pun dibuat heran saat melihat mereka berdua. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mereka hanya bisa bertanya pada diri mereka sendiri.

Pagi itu di Lianhua Wu terlihat sangat sibuk, para murid tampak sedang merapikan halaman latihan mereka, menggosok beberapa peralatan seperti pedang, tombak dan anak panah sampai berkilau ketika terkena sinar matahari, ruang aula dihiasi lebih banyak bendera bergambar bunga Teratai yang merupakan symbol kebanggaan, karpet panjang berwarna ungu dibentangkan dari pintu masuk hingga ke aula pertemuan. 

Wuxian baru saja bangun tidur saat semua orang tampak sangat sibuk, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kemudian menemukan sosok Jiang Cheng tengah memberi intruksi kepada murid-murid sambil berteriak keras, suaranya membuat kepala Wuxian sakit mendengarnya. 

"Ah, *Dashi Xiong, selamat pagi," sapa seorang murid berbadan besar dan tampak berisi dengan pipi chubby, ia membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Oh! Ya, selamat pagi," balas Wuxian, ia sedang memijit pelipisnya saat murid itu menyapanya.

Beberapa murid Yunmeng Jiang yang tak jauh dari sana juga ikut memberi salam kepada Wuxian, kedua tangan mereka sangat penuh jadi mereka hanya menundukan kepala sebagai tanda hormat sebelum kembali pada pekerjaan mereka. Melihat ini membuat Wuxian heran, apa yang terjadi disini, kenapa semua orang terlihat sangat sibuk? 

Banyak dari mereka berlalu lalang memenuhi lorong sambil membawa beberapa perlengkapan. Wuxian tau sangat banyak orang yang kembali mempercayakan anak-anak mereka untuk menuntut ilmu sebagai Kultivator di Yunmeng Jiang sejak kebangkitan kembali Klan ini, walau begitu Wuxian tidak menyangka jika mereka dikumpulkan pada satu tempat akan membuat dirinya pusing melihat mereka, Wuxian merasa kepalanya berputar-putar sejak bangun dari tidur. 

Baru saja Wuxian berniat untuk bertanya pada salah satu murid saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhuyung kesamping hampir membentur tembok jika saja seseorang tidak dengan cepat menangkapnya, ia merasa pandangannya gelap sesaat sebelum sadar kembali.

"Jiang Cheng?" ujar Wuxian, menatap *Shidi yang tengah menopang tubuhnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat," kata Jiang Cheng sangat jelas.

"Itu tidak benar, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing karna tiba-tiba disini ada banyak orang," ujar Wuxian kemudian sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Jiang Cheng yang berada dipundaknya.

Mata Jiang Cheng menyipit tidak suka melihat penolakan Wuxian, sambil mendengus ia membuang muka ke arah lain kemudian berbalik akan pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, hari ini dia sangat sibuk.

"Jiang Cheng, tunggu!" seru Wuxian, menarik lengan baju Jiang Cheng hingga berbalik. Saat berbalik Jiang Cheng hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia bersiap mendengarkan.

"Ada apa disini? Kenapa semuanya sangat sibuk? Apakah akan ada pertemuan?" Wuxian bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya saat berbicara, entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya tidak bertenaga seperti biasanya, itu sangat tidak nyaman.

Jiang Cheng mengangguk. "Ya, kami akan berdiskusi tentang pembagian beberapa daerah yang pernah dikuasai oleh Klan Wen. *Lianfang Zun sudah mengambil daerah Qiongqi dan beberapa daerah lainnya, sisanya akan dibagi pada masing-masing Klan," kata Jiang Cheng menjelaskan.

"Apa para ketua Klan akan datang ke Yunmeng?" tanya Wuxian, ia mulai berkeringat dingin, perasaanya mulai tidak enak.

"Memang kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" Jiang Cheng bertanya.

"Tidak, tapi apa orang-orang dari Gusu juga akan kesini?" 

Dahi Jiang Cheng berkerut. "Tentu saja, Zewu Jun sedang berada di Jinling Tai, Lanling jadi dia akan datang bersama Lianfang Zun kesini tapi aku tidak tau apakah dia akan mengajak yang lainnya," 

Jiang Cheng bingung ketika mendengar Wuxian mendesah dengan nafas panjang tapi tidak bertanya apapun lagi, ia hanya menatap Wuxian dari sudut matanya. Ia bisa melihat Wajah Wuxian agak pucat, keningnya sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat, Jiang Cheng bahkan menyipitkan matanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya saat melihat tubuh Wuxian gemetar. 

"Apa kau sakit?" 

"Tidak! Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja kan!" bantah Wuxian.

"Kau sangat pucat, istirahatlah jika kau merasa kurang baik jangan memaksakan dirimu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." pamit Jiang Cheng, ia mengelus kepala Wuxian pelan sebelum pergi menelusuri lorong, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan walau sebenarnya ia mengkhawatirkan Wuxian.

Wuxian masih berdiri di lorong, wajahnya terlihat gelisah tanpa sadar ia berjalan mondar mandir seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kedua tangan dibelakang tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin. Mengabaikan perkataan Jiang Cheng untuk beristirahat, Wuxian memutuskan pergi ke kota karena firasatnya mengatakan untuk hari ini sebaiknya dia tidak berada di Lianhua Wu.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Wuxian bergegas meninggalkan Lianhua Wu dari pintu belakang kediaman Yunmeng Jiang. Tanpa seorang pun tau, Wuxian berjalan sangat cepat ke arah dermaga kemudian mengambil satu perahu untuk dirinya. Segera setelah itu ia mendayung perahunya pergi meninggalkan Lianhua Wu ke arah kota.

.....

Jika biasanya Wuxian tidak akan kehabisan ide untuk memghabiskan waktunya sepanjang hari, sepertinya hari ini berbeda dari biasanya karena sudah hampir tengah hari tapi sedari tadi dia hanya berputar-putar di area sungai Lianhua Wu tak jauh dari pasar. 

Tangannya sudah pegal, sekarang ini ia hanya duduk di atas perahu bersama dua orang hantu wanita berambut panjang yang sedang mendayung perahunya, Wuxian sudah menguap berkali-kali saking bosannya.

"Aissh, apa yang harus kulakukan?! Tadinya aku ingin bermain-main sambil minum arak sampai malam, tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya malas sekali," katanya gusar, ia mengacak rambutnya.

Perahu Wuxian melewati pinggiran sungai yang penuh dengan pedagang, baik yang ada di permukaan sungai maupun toko di pinggir jalan, beberapa pedagang berteriak-teriak mempromosikan dagangan mereka untuk menarik para pembeli. 

Seorang pedagang buah segar menarik minat Wuxian, dengan gerak jarinya ia mengisyaratkan hantu perempuan untuk meminggirkan perahu mereka ke arah penjual buah.

"Selamat datang Tuan, silahkan silahkan, buah'nya masih sangat segar," kata pedagang saat perahu Wuxian mendekat ke arahnya.

"Buah apa saja yang kau jual?" tanya Wuxian.

"Semua buah ada Tuan, kau bisa memilihnya disini," si pedagang mulai membuka penutup keranjang agar Wuxian bisa melihat barang dagangannya.

Wuxian menjulurkan lehernya mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dia cari, namun setelahnya ia mendesah kecewa karena tidak melihat buah yang ia inginkan. 

"Tidak ada buah Loquat?" tanya Wuxian, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Loquat? Aiya Tuan! Buah itu tumbuh di dataran tinggi bersuhu dingin mana mungkin buah seperti itu ada di Yunmeng. Kau bisa mendapatkannya jika kau pergi ke Gusu, disana adalah tempatnya jika kau ingin Loquat," jelas pedagang.

"Ya aku tau, aku pernah memakannya saat di Gusu tapi itu sudah lama sekali, aku hanya tiba-tiba ingin memakannya lagi," kata Wuxian.

"Maaf Tuan, hanya ini saja yang aku jual," pedagang itu telihat kecewa.

Wuxian melambaikan tangannya pada pedagang sebelum membawa perahunya berbalik pergi, dua hantu perempuan cantik berpakaian merah kembali mendayung perahu menyusuri sungai tanpa arahan yang jelas, tidak banyak yang dilakukan oleh Wuxian karna entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat tidak bersemangat. 

Dua hantu wanita terus mendayung sambil sesekali mengeluarkan cekikikan yang membuat merinding, walau begitu mereka masih saja setia menemani tuan mereka mengitari Lianhua Wu sambil mendayung perahunya. Jika saja mereka masih hidup, pasti sekarang ini mereka akan sangat senang melihat Lianhua Wu yang sangat indah dengan bunga Teratai mekar di sepanjang sungai.

.....

Tidak banyak pedagang yang berjualan di luar pada siang hari yang terik seperti sekarang ini, beberapa pedagang yang tidak memiliki kios sudah lama membereskan dagangan mereka untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing, namun tidak sedikit orang yang masih berkeliaran di beberapa kios yang ada. 

Salah satunya adalah Wuxian yang saat ini sedang berjalan dengan langkah gontai bersama dua gadis cantik di sampingnya, ia bosan hanya berputar-putar di atas perahu tanpa tujuan, dirinya haus dan perutnya lapar karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mencari sesuatu untuk ia makan, sejak pagi dirinya belum makan mungkin karena itu juga yang membuat dirinya tidak bertenaga hari ini. 

Namun walau sudah berkeliling ke berbagai kios, belum ada satu pun makanan yang Wuxian beli padahal ia sudah sangat lapar, perutnya berbunyi nyaring, namun tampaknya tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa menarik minatnya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja? Hari ini *Jie jie membuat Sup akar Teratai dengan daging Babi yang pasti sangatlah enak. Ugh, tapi kalau seseorang yang ku kenal datang ke acara pertemuan bagaimana?" gumam Wuxian, ia terlihat bimbang memikirkan sesuatu.

Langkah Wuxian mulai ragu, sejenak dia ingin kembali namun tiba-tiba berhenti, berjalan kemudian berhenti lagi, ia menjadi sangat frustasi sampai mengacak rambutnya kemudian berjongkok mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

Saat Wuxian sedang berperang melawan kebimbangannya, dua gadis cantik yang sedang bersama Wuxian tiba-tiba berbalik kemudian mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang hampir menabrak punggung Tuan mereka, wajah cantik dengan kulit putih yang halus tiba-tiba berubah menjadi abu-abu dengan garis rahang yang menonjol pada kedua pipi mereka, mata mereka putih tanpa pupil bergerak liar, aura kebencian menguar kuat dari tubuh mereka.

Wuxian mendongak ke atas sebelum berdiri kemudian berbalik untuk melihat dua makhluk yang ia bawa mendadak menjadi ganas.

"Hei, hei! Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Wuxian, ia bertepuk dua kali pada masing-masing hantu untuk membuat mereka sadar.

Kedua hantu menoleh memberikan respon pada Tuan mereka, walau wujud mereka sudah tidak lagi cantik, tapi mereka kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya.

Belum sempat Wuxian bertanya, sebuah suara menginterupsi dari arah berlawanan.

"Wei *Gongzi, sebuah kebetulan bisa bertemu anda disini,"

Wuxian hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri akibat kaget melihat beberapa orang memakai jubah seragam yang familiar sedang berjalan ke arahnya, entah kenapa ada rasa paranoid ketika melihat jubah putih bermotif awan khas Sekte Gusu Lan, namun saat melihat seseorang yang menyapanya dan memastikan bahwa seseorang yang tidak ingin dia temui tidak terlihat ia pun mengehela nafas lega kemudian membalas sapaan.

"Zewu Jun, apa kabar?" tanya Wuxian basa-basi.

Lan Xichen tersenyum. "Baik, apa kau sedang berjalan-jalan?"

"Ya begitulah, kalian pasti datang untuk pertemuan di Lianhua Wu bukan? Jiang Cheng terlihat sangat bersemangat, jadi aku yakin dia akan menyambut kalian dengan baik," ujar Wuxian.

"Begitu kah? Sungguh suatu kehormatan bahwa Ketua Jiang sangat berbaik hati pada kami," Xichen membalas kalem.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, nikmati waktu kalian di Yunmeng," ujar Wuxian berniat menghindar secepatnya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Wuxian bergegas pergi menjauh dari kerumunan orang Gusu, ia tidak suka melihat tatapan para murid yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak pantas terlebih pada kedua makhluk ciptaannya yang masih setia berada di sampingnya.

Belum terlalu jauh Wuxian berjalan, suara lain memanggilnya dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukankah ini Tuan Muda Wei? Kenapa anda berada disini? Kukira kau akan berada di Yunmeng Jiang seharian ini,"

Wuxian berhenti melangkah, ia berbalik untuk mendapati pemimpin Sekte Lanling Jin berdiri di samping Xichen. 

"Jin Gongzi, maafkan atas ketidak sopanan ku," sapa Wuxian.

"Tidak perlu terlalu sungkan padaku, kau pasti sangat sibuk membantu Ketua Jiang sampai harus repot-repot berkeliling sendirian seperti ini," ujar Jin Guangyao, matanya menyipit saat ia tersenyum.

Wuxian baru akan berbicara saat Jin Guangyao melanjutkan.

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sadar kau memiliki beberapa orang untuk membantumu," Jin Guangyao berkata dengan nada main-main, matanya melirik ke arah hantu milik Wuxian, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Wuxian menggeram pelan.

"A Yao!" Lan Xichen bergumam dengan nada sedikit tinggi, mencoba mengingatkan adik sesumpahnya karena kata-katanya yang menyinggung.

Jin Guangyao hanya membalas Xichen dengan senyuman seperti biasanya, tanpa rasa bersalah atau berniat meminta maaf ia berjalan menghampiri Wuxian, bibirnya yang kecil tidak lelah menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat mereka berdua, apakah mereka yang kau panggil saat perburuan malam di gunung *Baifeng? Tidak ku sangka mereka akan menjadi penurut seperti ini. Ah tentu saja, karna hanya kaulah yang bisa mengendalikan makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka," ujar Jin Guangyao, lidahnya sangat tajam.

Saat Jin Guangyao menyebutkan gunung Baifeng, Wuxian tersentak mendengarnya, seketika itu ingatan yang terjadi pada acara perburuan liar di gunung Baifeng milik Lanling Jin berputar memenuhi kepalanya, seperti arus yang desar ingatan-ingatan itu tampak jelas seolah menariknya untuk kembali pada masa-masa itu. 

Ingatan yang coba ia lupakan mendobrak keluar hingga membuat dadanya terasa panas, perasaan yang ia rasakan membuat emosi Wuxian tidak stabil hingga dua makhluk yang dikendalikan oleh Wuxian mulai bergerak tidak wajar akibat terpicu oleh rasa emosional Tuan mereka. Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, Jin Guangyao mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, walau tidak ada gerakan yang berarti Jin Guangyao membuat dirinya waspada.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tidak tau, mungkinkah dia akan mengamuk disini?"

"Sepertinya, mempelajari ilmu sesat bukan sesuatu yang baik,"

Beberapa orang dari Sekte Gusu Lan maupun Lanling Jin mulai berbisik-bisik namun segera dihentikan oleh Lan Xichen.

"*Yun Shen Buzhi Chu tidak memperbolehkan membicarakan orang lain di belakang mereka," ujar Lan Xichen tegas.

"Maafkan kami Zewu Jun,"

Lan Xichen menghampiri Jin Guangyao yang masih memasang kewaspadaannya di depan Wuxian, karena itu ketika Lan Xichen menyentuh pundaknya ia tidak bisa menahan diri kemudian terlonjak membuat Xichen ikut tersentak, mereka kaget bersama.

"*E-er Gege, kau mengagetkanku," kata Jin Guangyao dengan wajah memelas.

"Maafkan aku, tapi apa yang terjadi dengan Tuan Muda Wei?" 

Jin Guangyao hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, karna pada awalnya ia hanya berniat menggoda Wuxian karena berkat dia pada saat perburuan malam yang diadakan oleh Sekte Lanling Jin di gunung Baifeng, yunmeng Jiang keluar sebagai juara dengan membawa hampir setengah dari mayat yang ada. Dan beberapa diantaranya sangat ia ingat karena dua mayat yang bersama Wuxian hampir menyerang dirinya saat ia mencari tempat untuk memperluas area perburuan. 

Tapi ketika ia melihat kondisi Wuxian yang tiba-tiba mengalami shock, Jin Guanyao merasa bersalah kemudian mencoba mengoreksi diri, bagian mana dari kata-katanya yang membuat Wuxian tersinggung.

Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di gunung Baifeng sampai membuat Wuxian seperti ini?

"Tuan Muda Wei? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Xichen.

"Er Gege, aku tidak melalukan apapun, sungguh," Jin Guangyao mulai khawatir.

Lan Xichen tersenyum maklum. "Tenanglah A Yao, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, tapi alangkah baiknya jika kamu tidak menyinggung orang lain dengan ucapanmu itu,"

Jin Guangyao hanya diam tidak bisa menyangkal, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Tuan Muda Wei? Kau baik-baik saja? Tuan Muda Wei!" Lan Xichen bertanya lagi, kali ini ia mencoba menyentuh pundak Wuxian.

Kepala Wuxian mendongak untuk mendapati Xichen bersama Jin Guangyao tengah menatapnya khawatir, Wuxian memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, ia meraih lengan Xichen berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang terlihat seperti akan ambruk. Wuxian mengerang.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Tuan Muda Wei? Sejak awal bertemu kau sudah terlihat sangat pucat," kata Xichen khawatir, ia menopang tubuh Wuxian dengan memegang kedua lengannya.

"Zewu Jun," panggil Wuxian, suaranya sangat lemah.

"Ya? Ada apa, katakan,"

"Sakit! Ini sakit sekali, aku tidak tahan! Sakit sekali! Tolong aku!" Wuxian mulai merengek.

"Mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku," Xichen semakin khawatir dengan kondisi Wuxian, tubuh Wuxian sudah merosot ke bawah menyentuh lantai, Xichen sudah tidak lagi memegang lengan Wuxian melainkan menyandarkan tubuh kecil itu padanya.

"Er Gege," Jin Guangyao mulai cemas.

Berusaha untuk tidak panik, Lan Xichen memberikan Guangyao kata-kata untuk menenangkan karna adik sesumpahnya itu sangat terlihat khawatir, wajahnya menunjukan rasa penyesalan.

"Zewu Jun, sakit sekali!!!" rintih Wuxian, ia masih memegangi perutnya.

Lan Xichen menjulurkan tangan ke arah Jin Guangyao untuk menitipkan pedangnya, kemudian membenarkan posisi Wuxian yang sudah meringkuk ditubuhnya, ia menyelipkan tangannya pada punggung dan kaki Wuxian kemudian mengangkat tubuh kecil itu di depan dadanya, ia menggendongnya. 

Tidak ingin berlama-lama Xichen segera berjalan sambil membawa Wuxian dalam dekapannya, di ikuti orang-orang Gusu Lan dan juga Lanling Jin bersama dengan Jin Guangyao yang berusaha mengimbangi langkah besar Xichen, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke Yunmeng Jiang.

Beberapa orang menatap tidak suka ketika melihat Zewu Jun mereka menggendong Wuxian, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa *Yiling Laozu Wei Wuxian sangatlah dibenci karena ia adalah orang yang menjalani hidup sebagai Kultivator dengan menggunakan ilmu hitam, mereka menganggap para penganut ilmu hitam adalah orang yang sesat dan penuh dosa, mereka itu najis. Wajar saja jika mereka sangat cemburu ketika melihat Zewu Jun mereka yang suci bersentuhan dengan Wuxian. 

Semakin dilihat, semakin mereka benci, bahkan sekilas mereka melihat jubah putih Zewu Jun mereka berubah menjadi hitam, namun mereka segera menggelengkan kepala untuk menyadarkan diri mereka dari imajinasi liar.

"Ugh!" Wuxian kembali mengerang, ia menggeliat kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Xichen, menopang kepalanya pada bahu Xichen sambil menatap gerombolan orang yang berjalan di belakang pemimpin mereka.

"Jangan bergerak jika memang sakit, aku akan segera membawamu kembali untuk mendapat perawatan," ujar Xichen, kedua lengannya tidak goyah meskipun Wuxian bergerak-gerak dalam gendongannya.

"Tidak perlu,"

"Hmmm???" Xichen bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, perutku sakit karena aku sangat lapar dan sejak pagi tadi belum makan, jadi badanku lemas dan aku tidak kuat untuk berjalan," jelas Wuxian dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Jin Guangyao melihat punggung Wuxian seolah saudara sesumpahnya itu tengah menggendong mayat hidup yang sangat manja, mulutnya hampir menganga lebar jika saja ia tidak sedang bersama orang lain. Sedangkan Xichen hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Wuxian yang menurutnya sangat lucu, setidaknya Wuxian tidak mengalami sakit yang serius.

Sedangkan orang-orang yang mengikuti di belakang mengutuk Wuxian dengan sumpah serapah yang hanya bisa mereka ucapkan di dalam hati, senyum Wuxian yang lebar terlihat seperti senyum setan yang tengah mengejek mereka.

'ORANG INI!!!' teriak mereka dalam hati.

.....

Jiang Cheng menyambut pemimpin bersama para Tetua yang sudah lebih dulu hadir pada pertemuan mereka, ia menuntun mereka ke arah aula pertemuan yang sudah ditata sangat rapi dengan meja untuk setiap orang, sementara itu murid-murid yang ikut dipersilahkan untuk mencoba tempat latihan Yunmeng Jiang selama pertemuan berlangsung.

Sementara menunggu tamu lain untuk datang, Jiang Cheng sudah menyiapkan gulungan peta daerah yang kemudian ia gantung pada dinding belakang tempat duduk Ketua. 

Beberapa orang memasuki aula ketika Jiang Cheng sedang membagikan perkamen pada para tamu.

"Maaf kami terlambat, ada sesuatu terjadi saat kami dalam perjalanan kesini," Jin Guangyao menjelaskan.

Ia menunduk untuk memberi hormat pada Jiang Cheng sebagai Ketua Klan kemudian beralih pada para tamu lainnya.

"Tidak masalah Tuan muda Jin, kami bisa menunggu. Silahkan duduk," ujar Jiang Cheng.

Jin Guangyao membungkuk sopan sebelum menempati tempat duduknya tepat di samping Nie Huaisang yang menyambutnya canggung.

"Zewu Jun tidak ikut hadir?" tanya Jiang Cheng saat dirinya tidak mendapati sosok Xichen, karena menurut kabar yang ia terima bahwa Lan Xichen akan datang bersama dengan Jin Guangyao.

"Oh itu-"

Belum sempat Jin Guangyao menjelaskan, suara teriakan dari arah pintu menarik perhatian semua orang, Jiang Cheng orang pertama yang bergegas pergi ke arah pintu aula.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau masuk! Aku akan menunggu di luar sampai pertemuan kalian selesai!" rengek Wuxian, kedua tangannya berpegangan pada dahan pintu.

"Wei Gongzi, aku mohon mengertilah, kau harus segera makan sesuatu karena wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat," Xichen berusaha membujuk Wuxian.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak mau!" wuxian masih berteriak dari balik dada Xichen.

Kedutan muncul di pelipis Jiang Cheng ketika dirinya melihat Xichen sedang berusaha membujuk sambil tetap menggendong Wuxian yang sangat keras kepala, beberapa orang mulai berkerumun melihatnya.

"Wei Wuxian! Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau memperlakukan Zewu Jun tidak sopan seperti itu?! Turun sekarang!" seru Jiang Cheng, wajahnya hampir merah.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau masuk, dia akan selalu marah padaku! Apapun yang aku lakukan pasti membuatnya marah!" ujar Wuxian, ia menatap Xichen dengan wajah memelas.

"Ketua Jiang, tenanglah. Wei Gongzi sedang tidak sehat, aku bertemu dengannya saat perjalanan kemari, wajahnya terlihat pucat kemudian ambruk, karena itu aku membawanya bersamaku. Bisakah kita merawatnya lebih dulu?" 

Penjelasan Xichen membuat Jiang Cheng semakin marah. 

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk istirahat tapi kau malah berkeliaran! Sebenarnya telingamu itu terbuat dari apa? Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku!" Jiang Cheng tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak.

"Kau selalu marah dan berteriak padaku, makanya aku tidak bisa mendengarmu karna telingaku sakit tiap kali mendengar teriakanmu itu!" balas Wuxian tidak mau kalah.

"Kau!!!"

"Wei Gongzi, Ketua Jiang, bisakah kita tidak meributkan hal ini sekarang? Semuanya memperhatikan kita," kata Xichen berusaha menengahi.

Benar saja, para tamu yang mendengar keributan di depan pintu aula merasa penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan suara-suara teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

Jiang Cheng berdehem. "Baiklah, jadi apa yang membuatmu sampai harus digendong oleh Zewu Jun? Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku akan memanggilkan tabib setelah ini," 

"Ah itu tidak perlu Ketua Jiang," Xichen sudah menurunkan Wuxian dari gendonganya ketika ia menyela.

"Lalu?"

"Wei Gongzi hanya sedikit kehilangan tenaganya karena sejak pagi dia belum makan, jadi dia sangat lapar," 

Penjelasan Xichen membuat semua orang yang disana melebarkan mata mereka dengan rahang yang turun ke bawah, bahkan Lan Qiren yang berada disana pun hampir mencabut jenggot kebanggaannya. Orang kurang ajar mana yang memanfaatkan kebaikan keponakannya hanya karena ia sedang lapar dan tidak bisa berjalan. Jika saja Lan Qiren tidak dibesarkan di Yun Shen dengan ribuan peraturan, pasti sekarang ini ia sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada Wuxian.

Sedangkan Jiang Cheng memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya mendadak sakit.

Wuxian menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal, ia tertawa geli karena merasa berhasil mengerjai semua orang, ia tidak menyadari seseorang menatap tajam ke arah dirinya dari balik wajah datarnya.

.....

Wuxian sudah memperkirakan hal seperti ini akan terjadi dalam pertemuan antar Klan, kaburnya Wuxian dari Lianhua Wu bukanlah tanpa alasan tapi karena ia ingin menghindari kejadian seperti sekarang ini.

'Kenapa dia tidak berhenti menatapku seperti itu,' batin Wuxian tidak nyaman.

Tepat di seberang mejanya, salah seorang yang sangat ingin dia hindari sedang duduk dengan tubuh tegap, bahkan beberapa jam telah berlalu tapi orang itu masih duduk dengan postur tubuh yang sama sekali tidak berubah sambil menatap ke arah Wuxian. 'Kau itu sebenarnya apa? Patung batu kah?' 

Wuxian sudah berusaha untuk tidak menatap orang di seberang mejanya, tapi meski begitu ia masih bisa merasakan tatapan tajam itu selalu mengarah kepadanya tanpa sedetik pun teralihkan membuat Wuxian tidak berhenti bergerak karena gelisah.

Jiang Cheng mengakhiri pidatonya untuk pembagian daerah yang akan diberikan pada Yunmeng Jiang, beberapa Tetua mendiskusikan satu sama lain. 

Xichen menepuk bahu adiknya untuk meminta perhatian yang selama pertemuan telah tersita oleh orang lain. 

"Wangji, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Xichen sambil tersenyum.

Melihat hal itu, Wuxian bernafas lega, ia akhirnya bisa merasa rileks. Setelah itu ia beringsut ke arah Jiang Cheng kemudian berbisik. 

"Jiang Cheng, apakah aku sudah boleh pergi? Aku sangat lapar," 

"Tidak! Ini adalah hukumanmu karna tidak mendengarkanku!" kata Jiang Cheng sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi aku lapar, Jiang Cheng! Aku lapar, lapar, lapar! Aku sangat lapar!" Wuxian mulai merengek, ia memukul-mukul meja pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Diam! Kau tau kita masih berada ditengah pertemuan!" bisik Jiang Cheng marah.

"Aku bisa mati kalau aku tidak makan, biarkan aku pergi! Aku ingin makan, aku lapar!"

Jiang Cheng berusaha menenangkan Wuxian sambil mencoba menahan diri agar dia tidak lepas kendali dan meneriaki Wuxian ditengah pertemuan yang sangat penting ini, jika tidak ia pasti sudah mengomeli Wuxian sampai kupingnya panas dan terbakar.

Wangji tidak berhenti melirik tempat Wuxian berada hingga membuat kakaknya gemas karna adiknya tidak fokus pada apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, Xichen mengikuti arah pandang Wangji kemudian tersenyum. Saat itulah Xichen melihat perdebatan antara Jiang Cheng dan juga Wuxian, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan kelancanganku Ketua Jiang, bagaimana jika kita menunda sebentar pembicaraan kita untuk menikmati sajian dari Yunmeng Jiang sebelum kita melanjutkannya kembali? Aku rasa kami semua tidak keberatan," ujar Xichen, ia mencoba meminta pendapat para tamu.

"Er Gege benar, kenapa kita tidak beristirahat dulu karena aku rasa pembahasan ini akan menghabiskan waktu hingga petang," ucap Jin Guangyao sebagai jawaban.

Semua orang saling pandang sebelum mengangguk setuju.

Jiang Cheng tidak bisa menolak, ia menghela nafas. Sebelum memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan hidangan, ia menatap Wuxian dengan tajam seolah ingin mengulitinya.

Para pelayan datang membawa berbagai macam kudapan dan hidangan yang dibuat khusus oleh Jiang Yanli dengan dibantu beberapa juru masak, semua orang tau bahwa meski kekuatan spiritualnya lemah tapi kehebatan dalam hal memasak Nona Muda satu ini tidak diragukan lagi. Apapun yang dimasak olehnya akan terasa sangat lezat.

Jiang Yanli secara pribadi melayani para tamu dengan menyiapkan hidangan langsung ke meja mereka, ia menuangkan teh hitam yang diseduh dengan kelopak Teratai sebagai jamuan khas dari Yunmeng Jiang.

"Sayang sekali A Xuan tidak ikut datang kesini, jika saja dia ikut pasti dia tidak akan kecewa," ujar Jin Guangyao membuat semburat merah mewarnai pipi Jiang Yanli. Wuxian tidak suka melihatnya. 

"Jie jie, jie jie, mana bagianku? Aku juga mau, aku sudah sangat lapar, rasanya mau mati saja," ujar Wuxian berlebihan membuat beberapa orang termasuk Jiang Cheng memutar mata mereka malas, tapi Jiang Yanli tertawa karenanya.

"Silahkan, A Xian, makanlah yang banyak. Ini ada sup akar Teratai dengan iga Babi kesukaanmu, aku memberimu banyak daging," kata Jiang Yanli, ia meletakan mangkuk keramik yang tertutup di atas meja Wuxian.

"Terima kasih Jie jie, kau yang terbaik," Wuxian berkata dengan senyum lebar menghiasi, wajahnya cerah.

Wangji masih betah mengarahkan pandangannya pada Wuxian sambil memakan bagiannya, bahkan meskipun tidak melihat mangkuknya, ia masih bisa memakan isinya dengan sangat rapi, walau begitu Xichen harus beberapa kali menegurnya agar ia bersikap dengan benar ketika makan.

Wuxian tidak sabar untuk mencicipi makanan favoritnya ditemani oleh Shijie'nya, ia segera membuka tutup mangkuk yang segera mengepulkan uap panas bersama dengan aroma sup yang khas, sebagian orang akan sangat menyukai aroma harum dari daging dan akar teratai yang direbus bersama kaldu hingga menciptakan citarasa yang menggugah selera dan membuat perut lapar. Aroma yang sangat Wuxian sukai dan tidak pernah bisa ia tolak.

Namun aroma itu kini rasanya agak berbeda, membuat Wuxian kemudian menjatuhkan tutup mangkuk yang menggelinding ke atas karpet dekat kaki Wangji menarik kembali perhatiannya kepada Wuxian, dari sudut matanya ia melihat Wuxian tengah menutup hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"A Xian ada apa?" tanya Jiang Yanli.

"Ugghh, baunya tidak enak," sahut Wuxian kemudian.

"Bau?"

"Jangan banyak protes! Cepat makan! Kau kan tadi bilang perutmu lapar sampai hampir mati!" sindir Jiang Cheng.

Tapi ia tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Wuxian yang kini mundur kebelakang sejauh mungkin dari sup favoritnya.

"A Xian? Kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka sup'nya? Aku akan membawanya kembali jia kau tidak ingin, " Jiang Yanli terlihat khawatir.

Wuxian hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya sebagai jawaban. 'Bukan begitu Jie jie,' batin Wuxian tapi hanya dalam pikirannya saja.

Jiang Yanli terlihat sedih, ia kemudian mengambil mangkuk itu berniat membawanya kembali ke dapur sambil memikirkan apa yang salah pada resepnya, kenapa Wuxian yang rela bertengkar dengan Jiang Cheng untuk mendapatkan sup ini sekarang malah menolaknya.

Wuxian tidak tega melihat wajah sedih Shijie'nya. "Jie jie tunggu! Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi entah kenapa aromanya agak-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Wuxian kembali menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat, perutnya terasa mual tiap kali mencium aroma sup buatan Shijie'nya, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"A Xian, ada apa?!" 

Baru saja Jiang Yanli akan menghampiri Wuxian yang terlihat seperti orang kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba adiknya berdiri kemudian berlari keluar dari aula, semua orang yang ada disana kaget karenanya mereka hampir saja tersedak makanan yang sedang mereka makan.

"Ada apa dengannya?!" tanya Jiang Cheng, ia sampai berhenti mengunyah dan hampir berdiri dari duduknya ketika kakaknya menahannya.

"Biar aku yang melihatnya,"

"Tapi kakak," 

Jiang Yanli memberikan mangkuk sup milik Wuxian kepada Jiang Cheng sebelum berlari keluar menyusul Wuxian, setelah keluar dari pintu ia melihat Wuxian memuntahkan isi perutnya. Jiang Yanli menghampirinya kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Wuxian pelan.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Jiang Yanli saat dirasa adiknya sudah memuntahkan isi perutnya, tidak banyak yang keluar karna memang Wuxian belum makan apapun sejak pagi tadi.

Wuxian menggeleng lemah, matanya berair, badannya pun lemas, ia telah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Ini pasti karena kau terlambat makan, A Xian. Kau tidak boleh melewatkan sarapanmu, oke," kata Jiang Yanli.

Masih tidak menjawab, Wuxian hanya mengangguk, ia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bertenaga, tubuhnya terasa dingin sehingga membuat badannya gemetar, kakinya tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya, ia harus bersandar pada pilar disampingnya. Wuxian menyeka keringat pada dahinya.

"Jie jie, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke kamarku? Aku merasa tidak sehat," ujar Wuxian akhirnya.

Jiang Yanli tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, ia mencoba memapah tubuh Wuxian dengan susah payah, selain adiknya lebih tinggi darinya, beban berat karena tubuhnya melemah, Jiang Yanli berusaha keras agar adiknya tidak ambruk dijalan sebelum mereka sampai. 

Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Wuxian sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhnya, seluruh tenaganya seolah menguap, tak lama kemudian pandangannya pun menjadi gelap, Wuxian pun pingsan.

Jiang Yanli menjadi sangat panik saat tubuh Wuxian ambruk ke atas lantai, ia berusaha mengangkat tubuh itu namun tidak berhasil, ia kemudian mengguncang tubuh Wuxian sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi adiknya namun tak mendapatkan respon. 

Segera saja ia berlari kembali masuk ke dalam aula. "A Cheng, A Cheng," panggil Jiang Yanli.

Teriakan Jiang Yanli begitu halus walau wajahnya sudah terlihat seolah ia telah melihat hantu, mereka melihat Jiang Yanli berlari ke arah Jiang Cheng sambil memanggil nama adiknya.

"Tenanglah dulu kakak, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Jiang Cheng ikut panik tapi tetap berusaha tenang.

"A Xian, A Xian, dia..."

"Kenapa dengan Wuxian?!!!" tanya Jiang Cheng tidak sabar, bahkan Wangji pun menahan nafas saat mendengarnya.

"Dia... Dia pingsan di depan... Benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, aku sudah mencoba membangunkannya, tapi, tapi-"

Wangji sudah berdiri dari tempatnya ketika Jiang Cheng bergegas keluar dari aula, melupakan sopan santun pada para tamu ia berlari ke luar aula untuk mencari Wuxian. 

Tak berapa lama, Jiang Cheng menemukan tubuh Wuxian tengah tergelatak tak berdaya di lorong depan aula pertemuan, dengan segera ia menghampiri tubuh itu di ikuti Jiang Yanli dan juga Wangji yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu aula. Jiang Cheng memeriksa denyut nadi Wuxian untuk memastikan dia tetap bernafas, kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Wuxian ke dalam dekapannya lalu bergegas pergi dengan langkah hampir berlari meninggalkan ruang aula di ikuti Jiang Yanli yang berlari kecil berusaha mengejar Jiang Cheng. Mereka berdua segera pergi membawa Wuxian ke tempat tabib.

Wangji masih berdiri tak bergerak dari tempatnya berada, menatap ke arah Wuxian yang semakin lama semakin jauh, bahkan sampai sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Wangji masih berdiri disana dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Dashi Xiong : Panggilan murid kepada Wuxian artinya kakak seperguruan.  
> -Shidi : Adik seperguruan (Laki-laki).  
> -Shijie/Jie jie : Kakak seperguruan (Perempuan).  
> -Lianfang Zun : Nama gelar Jin Guangyao.  
> -Zewu Jun : Nama gelar Lan Xichen.  
> -Gongzi : Tuan Muda.  
> -Baifeng : Atau gunung Phoenix milik Sekte Lanling Jin.  
> -Yun Shen : Tempat tinggal sekte Gusu Lan.  
> -Er Gege : Kakak kedua.  
> -Yiling Laozu : Nama gelar Wuxian.


	6. Kegelisahan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wuxian menjadi sangat sensitif, suasana hatinya pun cepat sekali berubah. Ada apa dengannya?

Wei Wuxian terbaring di atas ranjang kayu'nya yang sudah diperbaiki, matanya terpejam, bibirnya terlihat sangat pucat. Baik Jiang Cheng maupun Jiang Yanli menatap cemas dari samping tempat tidur saat seorang Tabib sedang memeriksa kondisi Wei Wuxian, sesekali dahinya akan berkerut sambil menggeleng pelan lalu bergumam tidak jelas. 

Sudah sangat lama Tabib itu memeriksa Wei Wuxian berkali-kali dengan cara yang sama, hingga membuat Jiang Cheng menjadi tidak sabaran. Dia menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga agar tidak menarik kerah baju Tabib, kemudian berteriak di depan wajahnya agar segera memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Wei Wuxian.

"A Cheng, sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruang pertemuan karena para tamu masih menunggumu disana, sebagai Tuan Rumah, tidak baik jika kita membiarkan para tamu menunggu," ujar Jiang Yanli memecah keheningan.

Jiang Cheng tampak ingin membantah ketika Jiang Yanli melanjutkan. 

"Aku akan memberitahumu tentang kondisi A Xian nanti, biarkan aku yang menjaganya. Sekarang pergilah kembali ke ruang pertemuan," 

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali," jawab Jiang Cheng pada akhirnya, ia mendesah pelan.

Jiang Yanli tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian mendorong tubuh adiknya untuk keluar dari kamar Wei Wuxian, karena meski bibirnya berkata kalau dia akan pergi namun tubuh Jiang Cheng masih belum bergerak jadi Jiang Yanli harus membuat adiknya bergerak pergi. Jiang Cheng terlihat akan protes pada kakaknya, namun pintu kamar Wei Wuxian sudah tertutup tepat di depan wajahnya. 

Jiang Cheng menatap gusar sebelum pergi sambil mendecakan lidahnya.

Sementara itu di kamar Wei Wuxian, Tabib kepercayaan Yunmeng Jiang yang telah mengabdikan dirinya selama puluhan tahun dikeluarga itu tampak sangat lelah, kerutan pada dahinya sudah menjadi sangat berlapis-lapis, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri kemudian ke kanan menatap Wuxian kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu.

Bukan hanya Jiang Cheng tapi Jiang Yanli juga tidak sabar dengan keadaan Wei Wuxian, ia menatap gemas pada Tabib yang sudah melakukam hal yang sama berkali-kali tapi tidak mendapatkan hasil.

"*Sinse, bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" kata Jiang Yanli, dia sudah tidak sabar.

Tabib itu menoleh tapi tidak langsung menjawab, jari-jarinya masih menekan pergelangan tangan Wei Wuxian.

"Tuan, apa yang terjadi pada A Xian?!" Jiang Yanli bertanya lagi.

"Saya... Juga tidak mengerti," jawab Tabib kemudian, dia terlihat ragu.

Jiang Yanli menatap tidak percaya. "Apa maksud anda?!!" suaranya meninggi.

Tabib itu merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Wei Wuxian sebelum ia berdiri, memberi tanda Jiang Yanli untuk tenang agar Wuxian tidak terganggu. 

"Bisakah kita berbicara di tempat lain?" ujar Tabib.

Jiang Yanli membalasnya dengan anggupan singkat kemudian menuntun jalan keluar dari kamar Wei Wuxian, mereka berjalan ke arah sudut lorong yang tak jauh dari kamar Wuxian.

"Maafkan saya Nona Muda Jiang, saya tidak bermaksud untuk kurang ajar. Hanya saja saya sendiri masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Muda Wei," 

Ucapan Tabib semakin membuat jantung Jiang Yanli berdegup sangat cepat, ia takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Shidi'nya. Jiang Yanli meremas dada'nya untuk membuat jantungnya tenang.

Tabib itu terlihat ragu-ragu, ia menatap Jiang Yanli dengan takut, bahkan kedua telapak tangannya sudah penuh oleh keringat.

"Apa kondisi A Xian sangat buruk sampai kau tidak bisa mengatakannya padaku Sinse?" tanya Jiang Yanli, suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya Nona Muda, maafkan saya! Bukan seperti itu! Saya hanya ragu dengan hasil pemeriksaan saya pada kondisi Tuan Muda," 

"Lalu? Kenapa?" 

Terdiam beberapa saat, Tabib tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tidak hanya kondisi Wei Wuxian tapi ia sendiri mulai meragukan semua ilmu yang sudah ia dapatkan selama puluhan tahun mempelajari ilmu dalam bidang kesahatan, dan sekarang ini ia merasa orang-orang akan menganggapnya gila jika ia mengatakan apa yang ia dapatkan. Karena itu ia tidak yakin saat akan mengatakannya pada dua bersaudara Jiang.

"Sinse?!" suara Jiang Yanli menyadarkan Tabib kembali.

"Ah!" tabib tersentak.

Ia mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya berbicara pada Jiang Yanli. 

"Begini, Nona Muda. Untuk sekarang ini saya ingin memastikan sesuatu tentang kondisi Tuan Muda Wei, karena itu bisakah andai berbaik hati untuk memberikan saya waktu sampai petang esok?" tanya Tabib dengan penuh kerendaan diri.

Jiang Yanli semakin cemas, tapi tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu Tabib kepercayaan keluarganya itu.

"Baiklah," jawab Jiang Yanli, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati anda Nona Muda Jiang, saya akan kembali secepat mungkin. Untuk saat ini, Tuan Muda Wei hanya harus beristirahat saja, usahakan agar dia memakan sesuatu untuk menjaga tenaganya, tak masalah meskipun ia akan memuntahkannya lagi tetap berikan dia makanan atau apapun yang bisa ia makan," jelas Tabib.

Jiang Yanli mengangguk.

"Tolong jangan biarkan ia melakukan sesuatu yang sembrono seperti berlari-lari atau memanjat pohon," Tabib melanjutkan, ia sangat tau kelakuan Wei Wuxian karena ia sudah sering merawat luka-luka yang Wuxian dapatkan akibat kenakalannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." balas Jiang Yanli.

Setelah itu Tabib berpamitan pada Jiang Yanli kemudian bergegas pergi secepat yang ia bisa melewati lorong barat, meninggalkan Jiang Yanli yang menatapnya kosong dengan raut wajah yang tidak karuan. 

.....

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam meninggalkan semburat berwarna orange kemerahan di langit saat Wei Wuxian mengerang, ia berusaha untuk membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan masih mengantuk. 

Wei Wuxian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari sebuah telapak tangan yang dingin berada didahinya, ia menoleh ke samping untuk mendapati seseorang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, kepalanya menunduk kaku, nafasnya teratur, orang itu tertidur dalam kondisisi duduk, pedang bewarna putih dengan motif awan yang ujungnya ia genggam tengah menyangga dahinya.

"La-Lan Zhan?!" Wei Wuxian berseru namun segera membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Seharian ini Wei Wuxian sudah berusaha menghindari tapi orang yang ia hindari sekarang ada disini, di dalam kamar ya-.

Wei Wuxian tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, kemudian dengan panik mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya, ia mengehela nafas saat menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Lalu kenapa Lan Wangji berada disini? 

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, saat Wei Wuxian masih ternggelam dalam kebingungan pintu kamar kemduian terbuka bersama sosok wanita cantik berbalut gaun peach cerah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"A Xian, kau sudah sadar?" Jiang Yanli bergegas masuk, menaruh nampan yang ia bawa ke atas meja sebelum menghampiri Wui Wuxian kemudian memeluknya.

Wei Wuxian masih memandang bingung tapi dia membalas pelukan Shijie'nya. "Jie jie? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jiang Yanli melepaskan pelukannya, dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran ia mengelus pipi Wei Wuxian, senyum kecil ia berikan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu A Xian?" 

"Hmm? Aku baik-baik saja, apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa aku tidur seharian ini?" jawab Wuxian, ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau jatuh pingsan, seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan keadaanmu A Xian," jawab Jiang Yanli lembut.

Tidak terlalu ingat apa yang sedang terjadi, Wei Wuxian hanya memijat pelipisnya, ia masih merasa pusing dan akan berbaring kembali saat Jiang Yanli mencegahnya.

"Tidak A Xian, Sinse kau harus makan sesuatu sebelum istirahat kembali agar kondisimu bisa membaik, kau sudah seharian ini belum makan sesuatu," Jiang Yanli berbalik untuk mengambil mangkuk dari atas nampan, Wei Wuxian mengangguk patuh.

Jiang Yanli kembali menghamipiri tempat tidur Wuxian sambil membawa mangkuk berisi Congge yang dimasak bersama dengan biji bunga teratai dan jamur hitam yang masih hangat, ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. 

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menolak kemudian beringsut mendekati Jiang Yanli, duduk manis bersikap seperti adik yang baik, sesekali matanya akan melirik pada Lan Wangji yang masih tertidur, Wuxian tampak sangat kagum melihat tubuh Lan Wangji yang bahkan tidak bergesera satu senti pun walau dalam keadaan tidur sambil duduk seperti itu.

"Buka mulutmu A Xian,"perintah Jiang Yanli setelah ia selesai meniup satu sendok Congge sebelum menyuapkannya.

Dengan senang Wei Wuxian menerima suapan dari Shijie'nya, merasakan nasi yang lembut turun melewati tenggorokannya, meninggalkan cita rasa yang memang sudah tidah diragukan lagi dari seorang yang pandai memasak seperti Jiang Yanli, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum membuat Jiang Yanli pun ikut tersenyum kemudian kembali memasukan sesuap Congee padanya.

Sudah lama Wei Wuxian tidak merasakan seseorang menyuapinya seperti sekarang ini, terakhir kali adalah ketika dulu saat masih kecil Jiang Cheng pernah mengancam untuk memanggil anjing-anjingnya jadi dia berlari sangat jauh sampai memanjat pohon yang tinggi kemduian jatuh, Jiang Yanli datang menolongnya kemudian membuatkannya Sup Akar Teratai lalu menyuapinya. 

Tanpa sadar Wei Wuxian terkikik pelan mengingatnya, Jiang Yanli pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya walau ia tidak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan adiknya.

"Ayo A Xian, habiskan makananmu kemudian kamu bisa beristirahat kembali," bujuk Jiang Yanli, ia mencoba mengingatkan Wei Wuxian agar kondisi adiknya segera membaik.

Jiang Yanli kembali menyuapi Wei Wuxian saat tiba-tiba telapak tangan Wuxian menahan sendoknya sedangkan tangan lain menangkup bibirnya, Jiang Yanli memandang khawatir ia menaruh mangkuk yang dipegangnya sebelum berdiri dengan kedua tangan menahan bahu Wei Wuxian.

"Ada apa A Xian?" tanya Jiang Yanli.

Tanpa menjawab Shijie'nya Wei Wuxian melemparkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kemudian bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, ia kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Jiang Yanli bisa mendengar Wei Wuxian tengah mengeluarkan makanan yang baru saja ia makan, aidknya kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Wei Ying?" Lan Wangji bergumam, ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah! Lan Er Gongzi, maafkan A Xian dia tidak sengaja," ujar Jiang Yanli canggung, ia mengambil selimut yang dilempar Wei Wuxian tersampir pada kepala Lan Wangji.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Lan Wangji, tapi hanya dijawab gelengan lemah oleh Jiang Yanli.

Setelah beberapa saat suara dari dalam kamar mandi berhenti dan menjadi hening, tak berapa lama Wei Wuxian berteriak lemah. "Jie jie! Bantu aku beridir, aku ingin kembali ke tempat tidur!" 

"Baiklah, baiklah," Jiang Yanli akan beranjak pergi saat Lan Wangji sudah mendahuluinya pergi ke arah kamar mandi.

Manik keemasaan Lan Wangji mendapati Wei Wuxian yang sedang bersandar pada bak mandi hampir jatuh. 

"Wei Ying?" panggilnya.

Mendengar suara Lan Wangji membuat Wei Wuxian tersentak, ia mendongak untuk melihat badan kokoh Lan Wangji berdiri di depannya, menatap lurus ke arah dirinya. Wei Wuxian gemetar, ia mundur selangkah ke belakang. "Lan Zhan!!!" serunya tanpa sadar.

Lan Wangji mengangguk sebelum menghampiri Wei Wuxian, tatapannya berkilat tiap kali Wuxian menjauh darinya. Semakin ia mendekat semakin jauh Wuxian melangkah untuk menghindarinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lan Wangji, meski suaranya terdengar biasa tapi menyimpan rasa tidak suka.

"Apanya?" balas Wei Wuxian.

"Kamu tidak mau aku?" 

Wei Wuxian tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan hampir tertawa jika saja ia tidak sedang lemas. "Kau mau apa?"

"Menggendongmu," jawab Lan Wangji serius.

Hampir saja Wuxian akan membalas ucapan Lan Wangji saat dari luar kamar mandi ia bisa mendengar suara Jiang Cheng yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar bersama Lan Xichen dan juga Lan Qiren, sedangkan Nie Huaisang hanya berdiri takut-takut dari balik pintu namun matanya mengintip ke dalam.

"Jiang Cheng! Jiang Cheng! Kemarilah, bantu aku!" teriak Wuxian tiba-tiba, membuat Lan Wangji berhenti bergerak, bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Jiang Cheng menatap kakaknya sebentar namun kakaknya memberi gestur agar Jiang Cheng segera menyusul Wei Wuxian.

"Wei Wuxian? Apa yang sedang kau laku-"

Ucapan Jiang Cheng terhenti saat ia melihat Wei Wuxian berada di ujung kamar mandi dengan soson Lan Wangji berdiri di depannga, Jiang Cheng bisa melihat bahwa Wei Wuxian seperti kelinci yang terpojok di depan Elang.

"Lan Er Gongzi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jiang Cheng, nadanya terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Tidak ada," balas Lan Wangji seadanya, 

Baik Jiang Cheng maupun Lan Wangji saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, sedangkan Wei Wuxian hanya bisa memandang mereka secara bergantian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada mereka berdua. 'Kenapa merasa sangat betah bertatapan seperti itu,' batinnya.

"Ugh," tubuh Wei Wuxian merosot kebawah, ia mengerang pelan sambil memegangin perutnya.

Lan Wangji yang berjarak dekat sudah lebib dulu menahan tubuh Wei Wuxian yang terduduk di agas lantai dengan lemas, ia memegangi bahu Wuxian.

"Wei Ying, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wangji, nafasnya tercekat.

"Ti-tidak tau, tidak tau! Aku tidak tau ada apa dengan tubuhku, ini rasanya aneh," jawab Wuxian.

"Wei Ying,"

Tanpa sadar Wei Wuxian mendongak, meskipun Lan Wangji bukan seseorang yang pandai memperlihatkan emosinya Wuxian bisa tau dari tatapan mata Kakak Kedua Lan jika Lan Wangji sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya, kilatan itu bisa Wei Wuxian lihat dengan sangat jelas. 

Wei Wuxian bisa menangkap garis-garis cemas yang ada pada wajah kaku Lan Wangji, tidak banyak yang akan tahu hal ini bahwa orang ini sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Wuxian bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak.

Berusaha mengalihkan diringa, Wei Wuxian bisa melihat Jiang Cheng berdiri tak jauh darinya dan juga Lan Wangji. 

"Jiang Cheng, ba-bantu aku," pinta Wuxian.

Tidak ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang akan Lan Wangji perlihatkan, Wei Wuxian menundukan kepalanya, ia bisa merasakan jari-jari Lan Wangji bergetar pada pundaknya.

Jiang Cheng berjalan mendekati Wei Wuxian, ia menunduk sedikit berniat untuk menggendong Wuxian saat Lan Wangji hanya diam masih memegangi bahu Wuxian.

"Lan Er Gongzi?! Bisakah kau melepaskannya? Aku akan membawanya kembali agar dia bisa beristirahat. Dia sedang tidak sehat,"ujad Jiang Cheng, nadanya penuh penekanan.

Seolah tak mendengar apa yang Jiang Cheng katakan, Lan Wangji malah memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Jiang Cheng dengan penuh amarah,.

"Lan Er Gongzi!!!" seru Jiang Cheng tak mau kalah, ia balas menatap Lan Wangji.

Tidak tahan, Wei Wuxian pun menatap Lan Wangji. "Lan Zhan, lepaskan aku!" ujarnya.

"We-Wei Ying?" Lan Wangji tersentak.

"Lepaskan aku!" 

Wei Wuxian berbalik gusar, ia menatap Lan Wangji, mata abu-abu cerah itu penuh dengan penolakan yang membuat dada Lan Wangji mencelos, perlahan melepaskan bahu Wuxian.

Tak menunggu lama Jiang Cheng sudah mengangkat tubuh lemah Wei Wuxian ke depan dadanya, ia menggendomg Wei Wuxian keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum mendudukannya di atas tempat tidur. Wei Wuxian agak kaget saat melihat ada banyak orang familiar yang berkunjung ke dalam kamarnya. 'Ah, aku sudah banyak membuat semua orang khawatir,' batinnya.

Dalam diam Lan Wangji pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, semua orang tampak terkejut melihatnya karena sejak pertemuan dimulai kembali mereka tidak mendapati sosok Lan Wangji duduk di tempatnya. Lan Xichen lebih terkejut dari yang lain saat melihat adiknya, apa gerangan yang membuat hati adiknya hancur hingga memasang ekspresi sangat sedih seperti itu, tidak ingin menambah kesedihan sang adik Lan Xichen hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Wangji, kau disini?" tanyanya kemudian yanh hanya dibalas anggukan singkat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau ada di dalam kamar mandi bersama Lan Er Gongzi?!!" tanya Jiang Cheng, tampaknya ia tidak ingin masalah ini terlupakan begitu saja.

"Itu-"

"A Cheng, jangan terlalu keras pada A Xian dia sedang sakit. A Xian pergi ke kamar mandi karena perutnya tidak bisa menerima makanan yang sudah ia makan..."

Menghela nafas pelan Jiang Yanli melanjutkan. "Tubuh A Xian sednag lemah, Tuan Muda Kedua Lan ingin menolong A Xian, karena jika itu aku tentu saja aku tidak akan muat menggendongnya,"

Jiang Cheng hanya menghela nafasnya, ia bisa melihat Wei Wuxian tersentak kemudian membuang muka ketika manik ungu menatapnya tajam.

"Wei Xiong, apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya kudengar kau pingsan di koridor?" ujar Nie Huaisang tiba-tiba dari arah pintu.

Semua orang melihatnya namun tidak ada yang berkata apapun, Wei Wuxian harus menjulurkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat Nie Huaisang.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disana?! Masuklah, tidak akan ada yang memakanmu, kenapa kau takut begitu?" tanya Wei Wuxian, kepalanya mengenai bahu Jiang Cheng saat ia menjulurkan kepalanya, karena merasa nyamapn ia pun mendaratkan kepalanya dibahu Jiang Cheng.

"Ah tidak! Tidak apa-apa, aku disini saja!" balas Nie Huaisang, ia bergidik dan semakin menempelkan wajahnya pada pintu saat Jiang Cheng menatap tajam padanya.

Menyadari tatapan Jiang Cheng pada Nie Huaisang, Lan Xichen tersenyum tipis sebelum bergeser ke depan untuk menghalangi arah pandang Jiang Cheng. Ia berdiri di depan Jiang Cheng dan juga Wuxian.

"Wei Gongzi, sangat disayangkan kau sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat, jika saja membawa ramuan penyembuh dari Gusu pasti kau akan segera membaik," ujar Lan Xichen dengan suara lemburnya yang sangat khas.

"Oh tidak perlu seperti itu Zewu Jun, aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar," Wuxian tersenyum.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa kami berikan, ini adalah buah tangan yang kami bawa dari Yun Shen, rempah-rempah dan akar obat yang bisa dimasak untuk menghilangkan pusing dan juga mual, meski sedang tidak sakit kau bisa memakannya untuk menjaga kondisi tubuhmu," jelas Xichen, ia menyerahkan keranjang kayu yang penuh dengan tanaman obat.

Jiang Yanli mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima pemberian dari Gusu Lan. "Terima kasih," ujarnya.

"Ah tunggu Shijie! Apa itu buah Loquat?" tanya Wei Wuxian saat melihat keranjang yang baru saja Jiang Yanli letakan di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Loquat?" Lam Xichen tampak bingung.

"Itu itu! Yang tertutup akar-akar itu, bukankah itu Loquat?!"

"Hei diamlah! Jangan banyak bergerak!" protes Jiang Cheng saat Wei Wuxian dengan heboh menunjuk-nujuk ke arah keranjang.

Dengan hati-hati Jiang Yanli membuka plastik yang membungkus keranjang rotan berisi tanaman obat, ia kemudian memilah-milah akar tanaman untuk mencari buat Loquat yang tertimbun diantara tanaman. 

Benar saja apa yang Wei Wuxian lihat, diantara akar obat ada dua buah Loquat yang tertindih, Jiang Yanli mengambilkanya kemudian memberikannya pada Wuxian yang ia terima dengan sangat senang.

"Apa itu benar buah Loquat? Kenapa bisa ada disana?" tanya Lan Xichen.

Sudah sejak lama diam, Lan Qiren pun berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya, namun Lan Xichen cukup mengerti pamannya jadi ia menoleh menunggu penjelasan.

"Sepertinya... Buah itu tidak sengaja ikut terambil saat aku mengumpulkan akar obat," kata Lan Qiren sambil mengelus jenggotnya, ia membuang muka ke arah samping. Lan Xichen hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya.

Jiang Cheng sedang mengupaskan kulit buah Loquat sebelum memberikannya pada Wei Wuxian yang kemudian memakannya dengan sekali gigitan, ia bisa merasakan manisnya buah Loquat memenuhi lidahnya, ia memakannya dengan sangat senang hingga tidak sadad bahwa buah itu hanya ada dua saja. Semua orang memperhatikannya terutama Jiang Yanli.

Beberapa saat menunggu Jiang Yanli kemudian bertanya. "A Xian, apa kau tidak merasa mual setelah memakannya? Apa kau ingin memuntahkannya lagi?"

"Eh?! Kenapa kau harus memuntahkannya? Aku sangat ingin memakan Loquat, tapi aku tidak bisa memakannya karena buah ini tidak ada di Yunmeng," kata Wei Wuxian, binirnya mengerucut.

"Kau bisa memakan Loquat!" Jiang Yanli berseru seolah dia adalah orang yang memenangkan undian.

"Tentu saja, kalau ada sekeranjang penuh nuah Loquat, aku pasti akan menghabiskannya," kata Wei Wuxian antusias.

Sementara Jiang Cheng mendengus, Lan Xichen tertawa kecil sambil memgucapkan terima kasih pada keberuntungan yang didapatkan pamannya.

"Kami ikut senang jika Tuan Muda Wei sudah bisa kembali membaik, kami tidak bisa berlama-lama karena harus segera kembali ke Yun Shen Buzhi Chu, kami akan undur diri sampai disini semoga Dewa selalu memberkatimu, Wei Gongzi,"

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke Yunmeng, maaf jika perjamuan yang aku berikan telah mengecewakanmu," Jiang Cheng berkata sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Kau terlalu merendah Ketua Jiang, kami sangat disambut baik disini, itu semua berkatmu. Terima kasih," ujae Lan Qiren.

"Baiklah kami mohon undur diri,"

Wei Wuxian menganggukan kepalanha kemudian melambaikan tangannya sebagai ucapan perpisahan karena ia sulit untuk bergerak, dengan senyum riang ia berkata. "Terima kasih atas kunjungan kalian, lain kali aku yang akan mengujungi kalian,"

"Tidak perlu!" Lan Qiren langsung membalasnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar Wei Wuxian.

Tidak bisa menahan diri, Wei Wuxian tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Lan Qiren membuat Jiang Cheng memutar matanya.

Lan Xichen sedang berbicara pada Nie Huaisang saat ia menyadari bahwa adiknya sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Wangji?" panggilnya.

Lan Wangji menoleh tanpa suara.

"Ayo kita kembali," ajak Lan Xichen.

Sebagai kakak yang sangat mengenal adiknya, Lan Xichen tidak mengerti apa yang membuat adiknya terlihat sangat terpukul seperti itu, wajahnya sangat sedih tapi juga marah.

Tidak ingin membuatnya semakin rumit Lan Xichen kembali memanggil adiknya. "Lan Wangji!" 

Masih dengan berdiam diri Lan Wangji akhirnya mengikuti kakaknya, ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar, sesekali menoleh ke belakang ke arah Wei Wuxian yang sama sekali tidak ingin melihat ke arahnya, ia membuat seolah dirinya sibuk dengan memelintir selimutnya. Melihat ini membuat Lan Xichen paham, alasan kenapa Wangji sangat aneh hari ini.

Dengan salam perpisahan terakhir dari Nie Huaisang, mereka bertiga pun akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Wei Wuxian bersama dengan Jiang Cheng mengantarkan kepergian mereka sebagai Tuan Rumah yang baik.

.....

 

Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Wei Wuxian terbangun dari tidurnya tapi selama itu pula ia hanya duduk diam di atas tempat tidur, tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan karna dirinya bahkan tidak mengantuk sama sekali seperti hari-hari biasanya. Mata abu-abu cerahnya memandang sekeliling, kamarnya masih tampak temaram dengan cahaya lilin dari lampion yang ia nyalakan.

Wei Wuxian kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela lalu membukanya lebar-lebar, ia terkejut saat melihat semburat cahaya kemerahan di kejauhan diiringi suara burung yang bersiul dari balik pepohonan.

"Su-sudah pagi?!!" serunya tidak percaya.

Biasanya paling lambat ia akan bangun pada jam sembilan pagi tepat saat semua orang sudah mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka, tapi melihat dupa yang bahkan belum habis terbakar semua Wei Wuxian sangat yakin bahwa sekarang ini hari masih sangat pagi.

Tidak berniat untuk mengganti bajunya Wei Wuxian memutuskan keluar dari kamar hanya dengan menggunakan jubah tidur berwarna putih, ia membawa langkah kakinya menyusuri lorong untuk mencari suatu hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kenapa aku sudah bangun pada jam segini, disini masih sangat sepi. Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang," gumamnya pelan bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Wei Wuxian berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya, udara di pagi hari terasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya dari balik Zongyi.

Tanpa sadar Wei Wuxian sudah berjalan hingga dirinya kini berada di aula depan, tempat yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyambut para tamu yang datang berkunjung. Saat itu Wuxian melihat sekelompok murid laki-laki berjalan sambil mengobrol melewati aula depan, mereka membawa keranjang rotan yang berisi sayuran segar.

Salah satu murid yang sangat akrab menemukan sosok Wei Wuxian yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, ia tampak terkejut sebelum menyapa seniornya. "Dashi Xiong!"

Murid berbadan gendut yang sering dijahili oleh Wei Wuxian berlari menghampiri, sayuran yang sedang ia bawa bergoyang hampir jatuh.

"Selamat pagi, Dashi Xiong! Tumben sekali melihatmu sudah bangun di pagi hari seperti ini," sapanya dengan senyuman lebar.

Sambil tertawa membalas sapaan, Wei Wuxian mengacak rambut si gendut hingga berantakan kemudian mencubit pipi chubby itu gemas yang hanya dibalas erangan protes.

"Dashi Xiong, selamat pagi," sapa yang lain.

"Ya, ya, selamat pagi. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan, ini masih sangat gelap dan kalian sudah berkeliaran seperti ini? Untuk apa sayuran itu?" tanya Wuxian, ia mengambil tomat segar yang ranum tapi tidak berniat memakannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Inilah yang setiap hari kami lakukan, bangun pada pagi hari, membantu memetik sayuran untuk dibawa ke dapur, membantu menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk yang lainnya sebelum melanjutkannya pada latihan rutin," jelas si gendut panjang lebar, bahkan sepertinya ia lupa untuk bernafas.

Wei Wuxian menatapnya tidak percaya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya takjub.

"Tentu saja! Disaat kau masih tertidur sangat pulas, kami sudah melakukan semua pekerjaan dengan sangat baik," ujar murid yang sedikit lebih kecil, ia menggosok ujung hidungnya merasa bangga.

"Bagus bagus, kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti pahlawan," puji Wei Wuxian dengan nada main-main sambil bertepuk tangan.

Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama, tidak pernah ada yang bosan tiap kali mereka bersama dengan Wei Wuxian. 

"Ah! Kami harus segera pergi ke dapur untuk memberikan semua ini, kami permisi Dashi Xiong," pamit salah satu murid sambil memberi hormat dengan membungkukan badan serta kepala mereka kemudian berjalan pergi.

Merasa tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan Wei Wuxian memutuskan pergi ke dapur bersama dengan murid lainnya.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" serunya sambil berlari mengampiri, mereka kemudian berjalan bersama ke arah dapur.

Sementara itu, di ruang makan.

Ruang makan kediaman Yunmeng Jiang berada satu ruangan dengan aula pertemuan namun terletak di sisi yang berbeda, ada banyak meja panjang terbuat dari kayu berjajar yang tertata dengan rapi, taplak ungu dengan sulaman kelopak bunga Teratai menutupi permukaan meja, tempat itu sangat besar untuk sekedar menampung seluruh murid yang menuntut ilmu di Yunmeng Jiang. 

Pukul Tujuh pagi berarti saatnya untuk mereka melakukan rutinitas dipagi hari yaitu sarapan pagi, satu persatu murid sudah mulai berdatangan memasuki ruang makan untuk mencari tempat mereka masing-masing, perlahan suasana ruang makan berubah menjadi ramai dengan celotehan para murid yang sesekali diselingi oleh tawa riang mereka, sambil menunggu hidangan yang disiapkan mereka menikmati waktu untuk mengobrol dengan teman mereka.

Jiang Cheng sedang memeriksa laporan dari balik mejanya, tempat duduknya terletak paling ujung, dibuat sedikit lebih tinggi untuk membedakan posisinya sebagai pemimpin Klan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, ia bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang datang menghamipiri mejanya sambil membawa nampan berisi satu teko Teh Hitam.

Tangan ramping yang kecil dengan pelan menuangkan Teh Hitam dengan kelopak bunga Teratai ke dalam gelas kosong kemudian mengulurkannya pada Jiang Cheng yang segera menerimanya, mata Jiang Cheng masih tidak lepas dari kertas perkamen yang bertumpuk di atas mejanya, bibirnya meniup Teh sebelum meminumnya perlahan, ini juga merupakan rutinitas yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum memakan sarapan pagi.

Jiang Cheng yang awalnya sangat fokus mulai terganggu ketika kedua siku mendarat di atas mejanya, dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat kedua lengan itu tengah menopang dagu seseorang di depannya, semakin ke atas Jiang Cheng bisa melihat dengan jelas, tanpa bisa dicegah ia secara reflek menyemburkan Teh Hitam yang belum habis ia telan tepat ke arah seseorang yang ternyata adalah Wei Wuxian, setelah itu ia terbatuk akibat tersedak.

"Ah! Jiang Cheng, apa yang kau lakukan!" Wei Wuxian mengeluh protes, wajah dan rambutnya basah oleh Teh yang menetes membasahi bagian depan Zhongyi.

Jiang Cheng terbatuk sebentar, sambil mengusap bibirnya ia menatap kaget pada Wei Wuxian. "Wei Wuxian?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Iya ini aku, siapa lagi? Kau pikir aku hantu?!" kata Wei Wuxian sebal.

"Woah, sungguh sebuah keajaiban kau berada disini di waktu sekarang ini," ujar Jiang Cheng, sangat terdengar jelas nada mengejek dalam suaranya yang membuat Wei Wuxian melotot ke arahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bangun pagi seperti ini, cuaca pagi hari tidak buruk juga," balas Wei Wuxian, pipinya menggembung.

Tidak hanya Jiang Cheng, bahkan semua murid yang ada disana memberikan tatapan tidak percaya yang hampir sama, mereka bahkan berhenti berbicara satu sama lain sejak melihat Shi Xiong mereka berjalan masuk ke ruang makan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Wei Wuxian selalu bangun pada siang hari. 

Karena itu, kedatangan Wei Wuxian pada waktu sarapan adalah sesuatu yang sangat mustahil untuk terjadi.

"Ugh! Aku jadi basah, kenapa kau menyemburku seperti dukun begitu, kau pikir aku ini mayat ganas, hah!" keluh Wei Wuxian, ia tengah mengusap-usap jubah tidurnya menggunakan bagian Zhongyi yang tidak basah, namun karena kain putihnya terlalu tipis semua bagian atas jubahnya menjadi semakin basah.

Jiang Cheng bisa melihat bagian dada Wuxian tercetak jelas dari balik kain yang basah, tanpa sadar dia menggebrak meja dengan keras kemudian berdiri, Wei Wuxian terlonjak kaget sampai ia hampir terjengkang ke belakang jika saja Jiang Cheng tidak segera menahan lengannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Wei Wuxian pada Jiang Cheng, nadanya terdengar kesal.

"Harusnya itu yang aku tanyakan padamu, kau ini kenapa?!" Jiang Cheng balik bertanya.

"Kenapa lagi denganku? Apa kau tidak suka melihatku bangun pagi seperti ini? Kalau memang bisa, aku lebih suka bangun seperti biasanya tanpa harus repot-repot membantu di dapur menyiapkan sarapan!" jelas Wei Wuxian, ia bahkan sudah meninggikan suaranya menyaingi Jiang Cheng.

Semua orang merasakan jantung mereka seolah berhenti berdetak, raut wajah mereka berubah keunguan seperti telah terkena racun mayat.

"Da-dashi Xiong..."

"...memasak..."

"...untuk kita?"

"Habislah kita,"

Para murid bersahutan, saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan seolah mereka tengah mengucapkan salam perpisahan satu sama lain, mereka ingin menangis tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar.

Masakan Wei Wuxian adalah sesuatu yang akan mereka makan jika di dunia ini sudahlah tidak ada apapun lagi untuk dimakan.

"Kau ini! Kenapa berkeliaran dengan jubah tidur seperti itu, apa kau tidak punya malu?!" suara Jiang Cheng menyadarkan semua murid, perhatian mereka kembali beralih pada dua orang yang sedang ribut seperti biasanya.

"Disini semuanya laki-laki, memang apanya yang salah? Lagipula aku bangun pukul lima pagi dan airnya sangat dingin, aku malas untuk mandi!" 

Penjelasan Wei Wuxian membuat Jiang Cheng memijit pelipisnya. 

"Benar-benar tidak tau malu! Cepat pergi ganti bajumu sana!!" Jiang Cheng tiba-tiba berteriak, bukan hanya Wei Wuxian, bahkan para murid pun terlonjak kaget mendengar suaranya yang meninggi.

Wei Wuxian terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari keterkejutannya, kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Jiang Cheng sudah bersiap untuk menerima amukan dari Wuxian seperti biasanya tiap kali mereka saling berdebat, namun ia hanya melihat Wei Wuxian masih diam.

Hampir semua orang disana menahan nafasnya, begitu pula Jiang Cheng, jika biasanya Wei Wuxian akan segera membalasnya dengan makian yang lebih brutal sekarang ini ia malah mendapati hal yang sebaliknya.

"We-Wei Wuxian?" tanya Jiang Cheng.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Jiang Cheng menunduk untuk melihat dari balik poni yang menutupi wajah Wei Wuxian, jari telunjuknya terjulur ragu menyentuh surai hitam Wuxian kemudian menyingkapnya sedikit hanya untuk mendapati mata abu-abu cerah itu berkaca-kaca, bibirnya yang tertutup rapat itu bergetar.

Jiang Cheng terkejut, walau tidak air mata tapi ia tau Wei Wuxian terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menangis.

Belum sempat Jiang Cheng berkata sesuatu, Wei Wuxian sudah lebih dulu berbalik kemudian segera berlari pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa melihat sekeliling, bahkan saat ia berpapasan dengan Jiang Yanli pun dirinya tetap berlari secepat yang ia bisa. 

Tangan Jiang Yanli bahkan masih mengambang di udara ketika menyapa adiknya yang hanya berlari melewatinya. "Ada apa dengan A Xian?" tanyanya.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan drama pagi hari terdiam dan hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun, mereka memilih untuk menyibukan diri mereka pada hidangan yang mulai datang satu persatu di atas meja mereka. Walau suasana terasa sangat canggung akibat Jiang Cheng dan Wei Wuxian, mereka mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa walau bibir mereka harus tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

Sedangkan Jiang Cheng masih berdiri terpaku pada tempatnya, ia masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, ia tidak menyangka sikap Wei Wuxian akan berubah sensitif seperti sekarang ini karena biasanya mereka akan selalu berdebat dan mengumpat satu sama lain, dirinya sangat paham bagaimana sifat Wei Wuxian sejak dibawa oleh mendiang ayahnya ke Yunmeng Jiang, Jiang Cheng sudah sangat hafal sifat Wei Wuxian, karena itu ia sendiri agaknya shock ketika melihat Wuxian memberikan respon seperti barusan.

Jiang Cheng tidak bisa berkata-kata kecuali memikirkannya, bahkan saat Jiang Yanli bertanya apa yang terjadi, dirinya hanya bisa memberikan ekspresi memelas pada kakaknya.

"Kakak... Bagaimana ini..." ujarnya.

Jiang Yanli hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

.....

 

Di dalam kamarnya, Wei Wuxian sedang menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk bantal menutupi wajahnya, pipinya masih menggembung dengan bibir yang mengerucut, hidungnya merah seperti Tomat segar akibat terisak, meski begitu tidak ada setetes pun airmata yang keluar. 

Wei Wuxian sendiri tidak memahami situasi yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu, padahal Jiang Cheng tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tapi dirinya langsung saja merasa tersinggung hingga perasaannya merasa tersakiti.

Semakin dipikirkan, semakin kesal ia pada Jiang Cheng, jari-jari Wuxian meremas kuat bantal yang ia peluk seolah sedang menarik rambut Jiang Cheng sampai terlepas, setelahnya ia melemparkan bantal tidur itu dengan kekuatan penuh hingga menabrak pintu kamar sampai menimbulkan bunyi "BRAK" keras.

Wei Wuxian duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Tak lama suara ketukan terdengar diiringi suara lembut Jiang Yanli. 

"A Xian, kau di dalam?" tanya Jiang Yanli.

"Masuklah Jie jie pintunya tidak dikunci," sahut Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Yanli membuka pintu kamar Wuxian, ia melongokan kepalanya sebelum masuk untuk melhat Wei Wuxian yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil merajuk. Ia tertawa kecil, matanya melirik ke samping pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa beberapa mangkuk dan piring yang berisi makanan.

"A Xian, kenapa kau pergi dari acara makan pagi? Kau bahkan tidak sempat melihat ketika aku memanggilmu," Jiang Yanli berjalan menghampiri Wei Wuxian.

Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan, Wei Wuxian malah memalingkan mukanya melihat ke arah jendela, dari kamarnya ia bisa melihat beberapa murid sudah mulai memenuhi lapangan di depan kediaman Yunmeng Jiang untuk melakukan latihan seperti biasa. Manik abu-abu cerah miliknya bergerak mengikuti gerakan satu persatu murid yang masuk ke lapangan, namun sampai semua murid berkumpul ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok Jiang Cheng. 

"Ada apa A Xian, kenapa kau terlihat marah? Apa kau tidak mau menceritakannya pada kakakmu ini, hm?" tanya Jiang Yanli lagi, ia mengelus rambut panjang Wuxian.

"Jie jie tidak tau kenapa aku marah?" Wei Wuxian balik bertanya.

Jiang Yanli menggeleng pelan, ia menatap Wuxian dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

Dengan helaan nafas yang panjang Wei Wuxian mulai berbicara. "Hari ini aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali kemudian membantu Jie jie menyiapkan makanan untuk semua orang, aku bahkan menyeduhkan Teh untuk si Jiang Cheng yang bodoh itu, bukannya berterima kasih tapi si bodoh itu malah marah-marah kepada ku, dia berteriak-teriak dengan suaranya yang sangat mirip Zidian!"

"Memang apa sih yang sudah dia makan selama ini, kenapa setiap hari dia selalu saja marah-marah!" ujar Wuxian mengakhiri keluhannya, ia bahkan hampir berteriak kepada Jiang Yanli. Wajahnya berubah semerah Tomat segar yang baru dipetik pagi ini.

Sudah biasa menghadapi kecerewetan Wei Wuxian sejak kecil, Jiang Yanli hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya, ia mengelus punggung adiknya mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"A Xian, kau seperti tidak mengenal A Cheng saja. Kalian tumbuh bersama sejak kecil, sejak dulu sifat A Cheng memang sudah seperti itu. Ia memang sangat keras kepala dan kaku, tapi dia selalu menyanyangimu," ujar Jiang Yanli, tatapannya sangat teduh.

"Tapi dia selalu marah padaku, dia suka membentak-bentak kepadaku Jie jie!" rengek Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Yanli menghelas nafasnya, ia menangkup pipi Wei Wuxian menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya membiarkan pandangan mereka saling bertemu. "Ada apa denganmu? Hampir setiap hari kalian selalu saja meributkan hal-hal kecil seperti sekarang ini, tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun merajuk,"

Wei Wuxian tersentak, saat memikirkannya lagi ia baru sadar bahwa yang dikatakan Jiang Yanli ada benarnya. Biasanya ia akan selalu bisa menghadapi sifat Jiang Cheng yang mudah sekali naik darah, bahkan dia satu-satunya orang yang suka menjahili Jiang Cheng. Lalu kenapa hanya karena bentakan seperti itu saja dia sudah merasa sakit hati.

Tidak bisa berkata-kata, Wei Wuxian hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu secara berulang-ulang namun tidak menemukan alasan yang jelas, pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa melihat Jiang Yanli yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apakah A Xian yang manis ini sudah berhenti merajuk? A Xian yang baik hati ini akan mau memaafkan A Cheng kan?" bujuk Jiang Yanli.

"Hah?! Kenapa Jie jie yang harus meminta maaf, suruh dia yang datang sendiri padaku!" protes Wei Wuxian.

"Jadi begitu, A Cheng harus minta maaf sendiri ya," Jiang Yanli berkata dengan keras sampai suaranya memenuhi ruangan kamar, membuat Wuxian menatapnya bingung.

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung di depannya, Jiang Yanli berdiri kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil makanan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Wei Wuxian, karena adiknya itu belum makan apapun sejak tadi. 

Ia mengambil mangkuk berisi Nasi Merah yang sudah digoreng bersama potongan daging Domba yang dihaluskan, ditambah dengan bumbu rempah-rempah hadiah dari Lan Xichen yang sudah ditumbuk halus, untuk menghilangkan bau obat yang sangat menyengat Jiang Yanli menambahkan beberapa Ginseng muda yang sudah dicincang. Jiang Yanli membuatkan masakan khusus untuk Wei Wuxian agar adiknya bisa makan tanpa memuntahkannya.

Namun saat Wei Wuxian melihatnya menyodorkan sesendok nasi kepadanya, adiknya itu sudah terlebih dahulu menutup hidung serta mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan, tubuhnya mundur jauh ke belakang.

"Makanan apa itu Jie jie, baunya sangat tidak enak! Jauhkan dariku, jauhkan dariku!!!" seru Wuxian tiba-tiba.

"Tenanglah A Xian, ini hanya Nasi Merah biasa," jelas Jiang Yanli.

"Baunya membuatku ingin muntah," kata Wuxian, ia menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Ah! Baiklah, baiklah A Xian, aku akan meletakannya kembali," Jiang Yanli buru-buru mengembalikan mangkuk Nasi kemudian menutupnya saat melihat reaksi Wuxian.

Tanpa melepaskan tangannya Wei Wuxian berbicara, suaranya teredam. "Pak tua itu pasti memasukan racun dengan berkedok rempah-rempah obat, pada dasarnya baunya sangat tidak nyaman dihidungku, apanya yang untuk mengatasi mual," kata Wuxian.

"Tapi A Xian, aku sudah menambahkan Ginseng agar aroma obatnya tidak lagi tercium, dan A Cheng bilang baunya sangat harum," jelas Jiang Yanli kalem.

"Kalau begitu suruh saja dia yang memakannya, bahkan batang pohon yang Jie jie masak pun aka dia makan sampai tak bersisa," 

Jiang Yanli tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa, walau ia harus berusaha keras menahan suara tawanya dari balik gaun cantik miliknya, matanya melirik ke arah pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Berdehem kecil Jiang Yanli kembali berbicara. "Tapi kau sama sekali belum makan sesuatu sejak kemarin, dan Tabib memberitahuku agar kau-"

"Apa yang Tabib katakan? Apa aku sakit? Kenapa Jie jie memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, aku akan makan jika aku merasa lapar!!!" Wei Wuxian berkata dengan nada yang sangat tidak tenang, bahkan Jiang Yanli pun sangat terkejut.

"A Xian?"

Sejak kecil Wei Wuxian sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, ia adalah anak yang sangat baik dan selalu tersenyum. Jiang Yangli bahkan tidak pernah melihat Wuxian berkata kasar atau marah padanya, tapi hari ini adik kecil yang sudah tumbuh dewasa ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Apa ia telah menyinggung perasaan adiknya, Jiang Yanli bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat mood Wei Wuxian yang tidak dalam keadaan baik, Jiang Yanli hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia tidak ingin membuat perasaan adiknya semakin buruk karena itu ia hanya diam. Ia masih harus bersabar sampai petang untuk menunggu Tabib yang lebih memahami kondisi Wuxian memberikan kabar tentang penyakit apa yang menyerang adiknya. Menduga-duga pun tidak akan ada gunanya untuk Jiang Yanli, karena itu ia akan bersabar sedikit lagi walau entah kenapa hari ini sore hari rasanya lama sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi, masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan... Jika membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku, aku akan ada dikamar sepanjang waktu," Jiang Yanli berkata sambil berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Eh?! Sudah mau pergi?"

Jiang Yanli hanya mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan kamar Wuxian, ia membawa nampan berisi makanan yang belum tersentuh. Setelah melihat Wei Wuxian melambaikan tangannya Jiang Yanli keluar dari kamar lalu menutup pintunya. Ia menghela nafas sangat sangat panjang setelahnya.

Tanpa berniat beranjak pergi, Jiang Yanli menoleh ke samping. "Jadi begitulah, sepertinya perasaan A Xian tidak terlihat baik," desahnya penuh sesal.

"Ya, aku bisa dengar semuanya," sahut Jiang Cheng, sejak tadi ia berdiri di luar kamar untuk melihat situasinya.

"Maafkan kakak A Cheng, kupikir aku bisa membujuk A Xian tapi sepertinya ia sangat berbeda dari biasanya. A Xian menjadi sangat sensitif dan mudah tersinggung,"

Jiang Cheng mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa masih belum ada kabar dari Tabib itu tentang kondisinya?"

Jiang Yanli menggeleng pelan, ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Jiang Cheng tentang semua yang Tabib katakan, tapi pada akhirnya yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanya menunggu kabar dari Tabib. 

Tanpa berkata apapun mereka berdua berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kamar Wuxian, mereka tampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing karena tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara sampai mereka berpisah di persimpangan koridor untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri.

.....

Seharian ini Wei Wuxian mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak membersihkan dirinya sejak pagi tadi, ia masih mengenakan jubah tidurnya sambil melihat keluar jendela ke arah para murid yang ternyata sudah menyelesaikan latihan mereka dan sekarang ini sedang membereskan peralatan mereka untuk pergi makan siang. Ia tampak ingin sekali bergabung bersama mereka, tapi melihat Jiang Cheng juga berdiri disana, Wuxian mengurungkan niatnya.

Saat Wuxian akan berbalik dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya, tiga orang murid telah berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Dashi Xiong," teriak mereka kemudian.

"Hei, hei ada apa ini?" kata Wuxian, tapi mereka membalasnya dengan tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini, apa tidak bosan seharian di kamar saja?" tanya murid dengan pipi Chubby.

Wei Wuxian hanya mendengus. "Aku sedang malas," katanya.

Mereka mengerang kecewa, karena biasanya Wei Wuxian akan selalu menemani latihan mereka bersama dengan Ketua Jiang, tapi beberapa hari ini mereka jarang sekali bertemu dengan Wuxian padahal biasanya dia akan berkeliaran tidan jauh dari Lianhua Wu. Sedikit banyak mereka lebih suka jika Wuxian yang mengawasi latihan mereka, karena ketidak hadirannya membuat latihan mereka seperti di Neraka dibawah pengawasan Ketua Jiang.

"Ah! Dashi Xiong, apa kau mau ikut bersama kami? Nona Muda menyuruh kami mencari biji Teratai di Dermaga," kata murid lain yang agak pendek.

Wei Wuxian menimbang sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Tidak mau, si bodoh yang disana itu pasti akan memarahiku lagi nanti. Dia selalu saja marah setiap hari, semakin lama dia sangat mirip dengan Nyonya Yu,"

"Begitu ya, baiklah. Kami akan pergi bertiga saja, Nona Muda bilang mungkin saja kau akan bisa makan jika itu biji bunga Teratai. Kudengar kau sangat susah untuk makan, apa benar?"

"Entahlah!" jawab Wuxian tak banyak komentar.

Ketiganya saling pandang dengan suasana canggung, tidak biasanya Wei Wuxian akan menanggapi mereka dengan sangat judes.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi," ujar mereka hampir bersamaan.

Secepat angin berhembus, secepat itu pula suasana hati Wei Wuxian berubah. Jika sesaat yang lalu ia menolak ajakan Juniornya, namun ketika melihat ketiga Junior itu hendam berjalan pergi Wei Wuxian tiba-tiba berteriak untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu! Tunggu, aku ikut!"

Mereka bertiga berbalik, merasa de ja vu. Mereka bisa melihat Wei Wuxian mengambil jubah luarnya sebelum kembali ke arah jendela untuk memanjatnya, karena jika dia lewat pintu keluar dia haruslah memutar sangat jauh melewati lorong koridor dan itu akan sangat memakan waktu lama. Ketiga murid itu tersenyum lebar, mereka menunggu Wuxian dengan senang.

Wei Wuxian tampak sedang memanjat kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya untuk sampai ke jendela, saat ia mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap dan hampir terjatuh jika ia tidak berpegangan pada kusen jendela. Ketiga murid yang melihatnya panik lalu segera menghampiri Wuxian, mereka tau senior mereka sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat jadi akan sangat berbahaya jika membiarkan Wei Wuxian terjatuh dari jendela yang tinggi.

Ketiganya mulai memegangi tubuh Wuxian untuk membantunya turun, namun karena pusing yang tiba-tiba Wei Wuxian memutuskan duduk sebentar di atas kusen jendela, menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menghilangkan pening.

Tidak lama setelabnya ketika hendak turun ke bawah, ia dapat melihat Jiang Cheng berlari dari kejauhan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Ini dia, si tukang marah-marah datang," ujar Wuxian tidak suka.

Ketiga murid menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang dan mendapati Ketua Jiang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka, ia berjalan menghampiri tempat mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ketua Jiang, ka-kami akan pergi ke Deramaga, dan Dashi Xiong bilang akan ikut, jadi kami...." ujar salah seorang murid takut hingga ucapannya tenggelam tak lagi terdengar.

Jiang Cheng menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak tau dia sedang tidak sehat dan mengajaknya pergi?!" tanya Jiang Cheng dengan nada penuh tekanan.

"Ma-mafkan kami Jiang Zhongzu, kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, kami permisi,"

Tanpa berlama-lama ketiganya segera berlari pergi menuju Dermaga untuk menjalankan tuga mereka, sudah cukup latihan kejam yang mereka terima beberapa hari ini hingga rasanya seperti nyawa mereka telah terbang ke neraka paling bawh, mereka tidak ingin Ketua Mereka lebih marah lagi dan akan mengirim mereka lebih dalam lagi, mereka sudah berlari sangat jauh meninggalkan Wei Wuxian yang bahkan tidak sempat memanggil mereka.

"Kau membuat mereka takut, ada apa denganmu Tuan Pemarah," ejek Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng mendesah menatap Wuxian, ia bisa melihat kalau Wei Wuxian masih kesal padanya, wajahnya ditekuk.

"Apa kau masih marah?"

"....."

"Wei Wuxian," panggil Jiang Cheng saat Wuxian sama sekali tidak menanggapi, wajahnya menoleh ke samping.

Jiang Cheng mendekat, ia berdiri dengan kepala yang sejajar dengan lutut Wuxian, sebelah tangannya memegang kusen jendela di samping Wei Wuxian sedangkan tangan lainnya menahan punggung Wuxian agar tidak jatuh.

"Jawab aku, apa kau masih marah?" tanya Jiang Cheng, kali ini ia mendongak tepat di depan wajah Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian tersentak, ia ingin menjauhkan tubuhnya namun Jiang Cheng sudah menahannya agar ia tidak jatuh ke belakang.

"Me-menurutmu," jawab Wuxian tidak jelas, semakin membuat Jiang Cheng bingung.

Keduanya terdiam, Wuxian masih berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Jiang Cheng yang terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

Manik keunguan milik Jiang Cheng bergerak menelisik setiap jengkal wajah Wei Wuxian, memandangi satu persatu bagian yang ada pada wajah Wuxian. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuatnya bosan menatap wajah kakak seperguruannya, semakin dilihat semakin ia suka. 

Jiang Cheng terkesiap dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Err... Bisakah aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu marah? Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyinggung perasanmu, karena itu maafkan aku," ujar Jiang Cheng canggung, entah kenapa dadanya berdetak cepat setiap kali ia sedekat ini bersama Wuxian.

"Y-ya, tidak masalah," jawab Wei Wuxian tiba-tiba gugup.

"Apa kau mau makan sesuatu? Kau harus makan agar kondisimu segera membaik," Jiang Cheng berkata dengan tutur kata yang hampir selembut Jiang Yanli.

Kejadian seperti ini tidak pernah Wei Wuxian bayangkan sebelumnya, seorang Jiang Cheng berbicara dengan nada kalem padanya seolah-olah ia takut menyinggung perasaannya. Wuxian mulai menyesal karena selalu berharap Jiang Cheng akan berhenti marah-marah kepadanya, karena sikap Jiang Cheng yang seperti ini membuat kemarahannya menguap digantikan dengan degupan jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

Tanpa sadar wajah Wei Wuxian mulai panas, pipinya memerah sempurna.

Jiang Cheng yang melihat hal ini pun menjadi semakin tidak karuan, ia merasa Wei Wuxian terlihat sangat manis dengan pipinya yang memerah. Jari panjang Jiang Cheng terulur berniat untuk menyentuh pipi yang sudah mirip buah Tomat ranum, namun baru beberapa senti sebuah suara datang menginterupsi mereka berdua.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, baik Jiang Cheng dan juga Wei Wuxian dikejutkan oleh beberapa orang berjubah putih dari Sekte Gusu Lan membawa tiga keranjang kayu yang sangat besar, tingginya hampir setinggi Wei Wuxian.

"Maaf telah mengganggu anda berdua, Ketua Jiang. Tapi utusan dari Gusu telah datang untuk menitipkan sesuatu," kata murid dewasa kepercayaan Jiang Cheng.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana," sahut Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng mengulurkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Wuxian untuk menggendongnya kemudian menurunkannya, setelah itu ia pergi menghampiri orang-orang Gusu yang menyapanya sebentar, memberikan keranjang yang dititipkan pada mereka sebelum pamit undur diri, Wuxian mengikuti dari belakang dalam diam.

Mata Jiang Cheng membaca pesan yang ditulis dalam surat gulungan berwarna putih dengan motif awan biru, tak lama setelahnya ia meremas kertas itu hingga tenggelam dalam kepalan tangannya.

"Woah, ini Loquat!" seru Wuxian menyadarkan Jiang Cheng.

Tiga keranjang yang diberikan berisi buah Loquat, dua keranjang lainnya masih setengah matang sedangkan satu keranjang lainnya penuh dengan Loquat yang ranum dan siap makan. Wei Wuxian dengan riang segera mengambil beberapa untuk ia berikan pada Jiang Cheng, ia menunggu dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya, tak lama Jiang Cheng mendesah malas sambil mengupaskan buat Loquat untuk Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian memakan buah Loquat yang sudah dikupas oleh Jiang Cheng dengan senang, bahkan ia seperti kembali pada dirinya yang biasa saat memakan buah itu, bahkan ia tidak perduli bahwa mereka masih berdiri ditengah lapangan dekat pintu gerbang Lianhua Wu. Jika kemarin Wuxian bisa memakan buat Loquat karena tidak sengaja terselip, tapi sekarang ini Wei Wuxian bisa menikmati buah Loquat kapan saja, yang paling penting ia tidak merasakan mual atau sampai memuntahkan buah Loquat yang sudah ia makan.

Jiang Cheng menarik pundak Wuxian untuk kembali ke dalam karena cuaca diluar sangat terik, mereka berjalan memasuki kediaman Yunmeng Jiang di ikuti beberapa murid yang membawa keranjang kayu berisi Loquat dengan susah payah, meninggalkan tanah lapang yang kosong.

"Dari siapa buah-buah ini?" tanya Wuxian tiba-tiba, mereka susah sampai di aula depan.

Mengedikan bahunya, Jiang Cheng menjawab. "Tidan tahu, tidak ada nama pengirimnya,"

"Oh, begitu! Ya sudah," kata Wuxian acuh.

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka berjalan memasuki ruang makan untuk makan siang bersama yang lainnya, dengan Jiang Cheng mengupaskan buah Loquat yang disodorkan padanya oleh Wuxian sepanjang waktu. 

Para murid melihatnya dengan kagum karena Ketua klan mereka yang galak bisa terlihat seperti kucing manis berbulu halus jika bersama dengan Wei Wuxian. Mereka bahkan berdecak dan tak sadar bergumam "Wow" sehingga menimbulkan tatapan setajam Suibian yang bisa membelah hingga ke tulang-tulang dari Ketua Klan mereka.

Siang itu suasana hati Wei Wuxian bisa kembali baik seperti sebelumnya, walau hanya dengan memakan buah Loquat yang entah sudah berapa banyak yang sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya, para murid Yunmeng Jiang sangat senang bisa melihat Wuxian berada bersama mereka. Setidaknya suasanya berkumpul menjadi lebih hidup jika dibandingkan hanya bersama Ketua Jiang.

Meski mereka tidak tau harus tertawa atau menangis ketika melihat Ketua mereka tidak hentinya mengupas buah Loquat yang seperti tak ada habisnya, hari ini setidaknya mereka bisa menghela nafas lega dan makan dengan tenang.

.....

Sementara itu di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu

Lan Xichen sudah berdiri dibawah pohon Loquat untuk waktu yang lama, ia sudah berhenti menghitung jumlah pohon yang sudah ia datangi, sambil memegang keranjang rotannya yang sudah hampir penuh, Lan Xichen diam menunggu.

"Wangji, apa masih belum? Ini sudah terlalu banyak," ujarnya sambil mendongak ke atas.

Sedangkan seseorang yang dipanggil Wangji sedang berada di atas pohon, memetik buah Loquat hingga pohon yang ia naiki tidak menyisakan satu buah pun. Wangji menunduk untuk melihat kakaknya tanpa berbicara.

"Wei Gongzi tidak akan bisa memakannya sekaligus, kurasa ini saja sudah cukup. Sekarang turunlah,"

Dengan gerakan sehalus senar Guqin, Wangji turun ke bawah meninggalkan pohon Loquat, ia kemudian menghamipir kakaknya. "Sudah cukup?" tanyanya.

Lan Xhicen mengangguk. "Ya, ini sudah cukup,"

"Apa..."

"Hm?" Lan Xiche menunggu adiknya melanjutkan ucapannya.

Wangji mengambil satu ranting berisi buah Loquat, menunjukannya pada Lan Xichen. "Tanam ini di Yunmeng," katanya.

Lan Xichen hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengarnya, bulir keringat mengalir dari keningnya, entah kenapa jika itu mengenai Tuan Muda Wei adiknya ini bisa menjadi sangat lucu, membuatnya gemas.

"Yunmeng adalah daerah yang beriklim Tropis, pohon Loquat tidak akan bisa tumbuh baik disana, Wangji," ujar Lan Xhichen menjelaskan.

Wangji menatap datar kakaknya yang entah bagaimana Lan Xichen mengartikannya bahwa adiknya terlihat sangat kecewa. Tidak ada yang bisa memecahkan misteri dibalik wajah kaku seorang Wangji kecuali kakakanya yang mempunyai ikatan batin paling kuat.

Setelah membereskan semua buah Loquat dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang, Wangji dan juga Xichen memutuskan untuk kembali ke Yun Shen, mereka membawa serta keranjang-keranjang yang sudah sangat penuh oleh buah Loquat yang akan Wangji simpan untuk dikirimkan kepada seseorang.

Tentu saja kita semua tau akan dikirim kemana buah Loquat ini.

.....


	7. Luka yang dalam (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terkuaknya kebenaran pada kondisi Wei Wuxian yang tidak bisa dijelaskan membuat semuanya menjadi benar-benar sangat rumit.

.....

Suara nafas menderu seiring dengan laju lari Wei Wuxian yang semakin lama semakin cepat, kaki panjangnya melompat melewati akar-akar pohon besar yang menjalar bebas di tengah hutan, rimbunnya daun pepohonan mengaburkan pandangannya dalam kegelapan malam, namun ia masih terus berlari sampai ia sendiri tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi, keringat sudah membasahi jubah dan juga rambutnya yang tergerai hingga menempel seperti madu yang lengket.

Wei Wuxian berlari hingga dia sampai di ujung hutan dengan pohon yang tumbuh besar menjadi tanda berakhirnya tempat pelariannya, ia berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah, wajahnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran ketika melihat tempat yang sangat familiar. Tidak lama semua bagian hutan gelap di belakangnya perlahan menghilang menjadi kegelapan yang pekat dengan sebuah pohon besar di depannya bersinar seterang kilauan es.

Tempat itu sangat sunyi seolah Wuxian terkunci dalam ruangan kosong dengan sebuah pohon, ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara nafasnya sendiri. 

Wei Wuxian hampir menjatuhkan tubuhnya akibat kakinya yang mati rasa, seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin seperti semua roh yang ada pada dirinya telah tersedot keluar, ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas namun berusaha tetap bertahan.

Sebuah sinar biru senada dengan cahaya yang memancar dari pohon besar di depannya bersinar ketika melesat cepat hingga menancap kokoh pada batang pohon, memudarkan cahaya es hingga membuat Wei Wuxian tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Wuxian berbalik dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, berusaha melihat siapa sosok yang telah melemparkan pedang kaca.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan, tapi ia bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mundur ke belakang hingga tubuh Wuxian menempel pada batang pohon. Suara langkah kaki mendekat, bergerak sangat halus diatas rerumputan semakin lama semakin dekat, hingga kemudian Wei Wuxian bisa mencium aroma Cendana dari balik bayangan. 

Wuxian menahan nafasnya ketika lengannya dicengkeram sangat erat.

"Wei Ying,"

Suara ringan dengan tatapan dingin dari manik keemasan di depannya seolah memaku tubuhnya untuk tetap diam, jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat mengantarkan perasaan takut yang luar biasa.

"Jangan lari!" 

Wajah kaku di depannya terdengar samar namun sangat nyata, Wuxian menggeleng cemas berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman.

"Kau tidak bisa lari,"

Wei Wuxian tersentak, suara itu sangat berbeda seolah bertumpuk pada satu waktu. 

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku!"

Kini suara itu benar-benar telah berubah menjadi suara berat dan gelap bersama kekehan mengerikan yang menusuk tulang, mata dingin keemasan pun berubah menjadi kuning cerah dan besar dalam rongga yang pekat. Jari panjang lentik yang putih kini berganti sulur-sulur hitam dengan kuku perak yang tajam, Wuxian ingin berteriak tapi tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar. Wei Wuxian meronta untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengekeraman sosok mengerikan yang semakin lama semakin besar, kekehan tidak henti memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Sosok itu menangkup kedua pipi Wei Wuxian dengan kukunya yang tajam sampai meninggalkan sayatan rancau yang sudah mengucurkan darah segar, Wuxian tidak bisa menghindar kecuali mengerang karena rasa perih pada pipinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" lirihnya lemah.

Wei Wuxian sudah hampir menyerah dalam cengkraman makhluk hitam ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"...Wuxian,"

Samar-samar ia mendengar namanya disebut.

"Wei Wuxian!"

Wuxian sudah hampir memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara itu sangat dekat.

"Wei Wuxian, bangun!"

Suara kasar Jiang Cheng menyeruak masuk ke dalam pendengarannya untuk menarik kesadaran Wei Wuxian kembali, berusaha membawanya keluar dari dunia mimpi.

"Jiang Cheng?" gumam Wuxian saat dirinya membuka mata, mengerjapkannya sebentar untuk menghilangkan pandangannya yang kabur.

Wei Wuxian bisa melihat sosok Jiang Cheng sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan sorot mata yang menyampaikan kekhawatiran, wajahnya sangat dekat hingga Wuxian bisa merasakan nafas manis dari bibir Jiang Cheng. Wuxian hendak bangkit dari tidurnya saat dirinya merasakan lehernya sakit dan lengannya kesemutan, ia meringis dengan wajah memelas menatap Jiang Cheng.

"Leherku sakit," katanya kemudian.

Jiang Cheng menghela nafasnya. "Tentu saja, kau tertidur selama satu *schinen dengan posisi seperti itu," 

Wei Wuxian baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sengaja tertidur di atas meja Ruang Makan dengan posisi duduk, sebelah tangan menopang kepalanya selama dua jam penuh, Wuxian bisa melihat buah Loquat yang sudah dikupas tertata rapi di dalam mangkuk besar yang kemudian ditutup oleh saputangan Ungu cerah milik Jiang Cheng, tidak bisa menahan dirinya Wei Wuxian tertawa kecil. 

Baru saja Jiang Cheng akan bertanya kenapa Wei Wuxian tertawa, seorang Penasehat kepercayaan Jiang Cheng datang sambil memberi hormat.

"Maafkan ketidak sopanan saya karena telah mengganggu waktu anda Ketua Jiang, saya ingin menyerahkan sebuah pesan dari LiangFang Zun yang baru saja datang," kata Penasehat dengan kesopanan yang layak.

"Berikan padaku," kata Jiang Cheng.

Wei Wuxian memutar kepalanya pelan sembari meringis akibat lehernya yang sakit, ia menopang kepalanya menggunakan dagunya di atas meja, matanya menatap malas pada Penasehat yang sudah duduk di depan mejanya dan juga Jiang Cheng.

Wuxian hampir menguap melihat wajah malas si Penasehat saat Jiang Cheng berdehem menarik perhatian Wei Wuxian.

"Apa?" tanya Wei Wuxian, ia menatap ke arah Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng terbatuk. "Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku lebih dulu? Aku harus memeriksa pesan dari LianFang Zun," 

Dengan bahasa matanya, Jiang Cheng menunjuk tangan kirinya yang tengah digenggam erat oleh Wuxian, bahkan Wei Wuxian sendiri tidak sadar karena itu ia tersentak kaget kemudian melepaskannya dengan keras hingga tangan Jiang Cheng membentur meja.

"Aw!!!" Jiang Cheng mengaduh sambil memberikan tatapan tajam yang hanya dibalas tatapan tidak bersalah oleh Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang terasa panas. 'Ada apa ini?!' batinnya.

Setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Wei Wuxian hampir tidak menyadari bahwa Jiang Cheng sudah menyelesaikan urusannya bersama Penasehat yang kemudian mengundurkan diri sambil membawa pesan balasan untuk LianFang Zun. Wei Wuxian bahkan tidak merasakan ketika Jiang Cheng membenarkan jubah luarnya yang merosot hingga ke bawah, sambil kemudian menyibakan rambut Wuxian yang terselip ke dalam jubah lalu menariknya keluar hingga tergerai bebas pada punggung Wei Wuxian.

Wuxian yang merasakan gerakan halus itu kemudian menoleh, matanya mendapati Jiang Cheng menopa dagu dengan sebelah tangan di atas meja, memainkan helaian rambut hitam Wuxian yang jatuh satu persatu seperti benang keberuntungan. Tidak bisa menahan diri, Wei Wuxian menghentikan Jiang Cheng dengan menggenggam tangannya sambil menatap malas.

"Jangan mainkan rambutku," ujarnya sebal.

Jiang Cheng mendengus kemudian menarik tangannya seperti orang yang telah menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah," katanya.

Wei Wuxian mendesah pelan, ia sedang merapikan rambutnya menggunakan jari ketika manik abu-abu cerah miliknya menangkap bercak merah pada punggung tangan Jiang Cheng, gerakannya bahkan lebih cepat ketimbang memikirkan darimana asal bercak merah itu. 

Ia menarik tangan kiri Jiang Cheng ke depan wajahnya. "Tanganmu terluka, ini berdarah," ujar Wei Wuxian, ia bisa melihat bekas kuku dari balik luka.

"Ya, itu berdarah," sahut Jiang Cheng acuh.

Sesaat Wei Wuxian mendelik tajam ke arah Jiang Cheng tapi segera menahan dirinya, kemudian dengan ragu ia bertanya. "Apa ini karena aku?" 

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" jawab Jiang Cheng cepat.

Melihat Wuxian semakin muram, Jiang Cheng kembali melanjutkan. "Tak masalah, ini hanya luka kecil ini tidak seperti aku akan mati karena ini,"

"Tapi tetap saja," Wei Wuxian memelas.

Jiang Cheng memutar matanya malas, terkadang Kakaknya ini terlalu melebih-lebihkan hal yang sangat sepele, tidak heran kalau Wei Wuxian selalu terlibat dalam masalah yang harusnya hanya suatu hal yang sepele tapi malah menjadi besar karenanya. Benar-benar orang yang merepotkan.

"Apa yang terjadi dalam mimpimu? Sepertinya kau bermimpi buruk sampai meremas tanganku seperti Jeruk kusut," ejek Jiang Cheng tapi getar suaranya tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Mm ya, sedikit...."

Tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan Wei Wuxian menggantungkan ucapannya, matanya masih menatap bekas darah yang sudah mengering dari luka yang ia sebabkan. 'Idiot ini, sudah berapa lama dia menahannya, bukankah seharunya dia menendangku sampai terbangun daripada harus terluka seperti ini. Jika bukan bodoh lalu apa?' batin Wuxian.

Sesaat mereka berdua diam tanpa tau harus berkata apa, Wuxian masih saja menyesali bahwa dirinya telah melukai Jiang Cheng kemudian berjanji setelah ini dia akan meminta Shijie untuk memotongkan kukunya yang panjang. Semenjak kembali dari Bukit LuanZhang entah kenapa Wei Wuxian mempunyai kegemaran baru dengan memanjangkan kukunya, membersihkan dan mengukirnya dengan cantik setiap hari. Sepertinya mempunyai kuku panjang terlihat sangat buruk, batinnya.

"Sebaiknya aku menemui Jie jie," kata Wei Wuxian tiba-tiba, ia perlahan berdiri.

Jiang Cheng mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Wuxian terbatuk sebelum menjawabnya. "Aku akan meminta dia memotong kuku, memiliki kuku panjang rasanya tidak nyaman,"

"Coba lihat siapa yang bicara. Memangnya berapa umurmu, apa kau tidak bisa memotong kukumu sendiri?" tanya Jiang Cheng mengejek.

Wei Wuxian mengumpat keras tepat di depan wajah Jiang Cheng sambil menyebutkan beberapa nama hewan di Yunmeng yang masuk ke dalam spesies paling buruk menurut Wuxian, namun Jiang Cheng hanya tertawa keras menanggapinya. Suara keduanya memenuhi Ruang Makan yang kosong sejak beberapa waktu lalu karena semua murid masih melakukan rutinitas hariannya setelah makan siang, hanya beberapa penjaga dan bawahan pengawal Ketua Klan yang masih tinggal. Meskipun mereka hanya diam melihat keduanya, bulir keringat membasahi dahi mereka terlebih ketika Tuan Muda mereka memberikan umpatan-umpatan indahnya pada Ketua Klan, mereka tidak tau harus berbuat apa kecuali diam.

Tak lama saat Jiang Cheng dan juga Wuxian akan meninggalkan Ruang Makan, dari arah koridor mereka bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari tergesa-gesa. Mereka sangat mengenali langkah kaki yang hampir setiap hari mereka dengar berkeliaran di Yunmeng Jiang.

Tepat ketika Wuxian berlari keluar dari Ruang Makan menuju ke Aula pertemuan, Jiang Yanli sudah lebih dulu menerobos masuk dari pintu Aula yang terbuka lebar. Wajah cantiknya basah oleh keringat saat berjalan masuk, ia bahkan tidak berusaha mengatur nafasnya ketika kembali berlari menghampiri Wei Wuxian bersama dengan Jiang Cheng.

"A Cheng, Sinse sudah kembali. Dia sedang menunggu di gedung Timur," katanya cepat.

Wei Wuxian memandang bingung ke arah Jiang Yanli dan juga Jiang Cheng secara bergantian, dia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu tentang memotong kuku ketika Jiang Yanli berbicara secara tergesa-gesa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam.

Jiang Cheng mengangguk paham sebelum menarik tangan Wei Wuxian kemudian menyeretnya pergi bersama, mengikuti Jiang Yanli yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan dengan langkah lebar meninggalkan Aula menuju gedung Timur. 

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian terlihat panik sekali, yang sakit itu aku tapi yang terlihat menderita adalah kalian, aku tidak mengerti," omel Wuxian ketika dirinya diseret tiba-tiba tanpa bisa melawan.

Mereka berjalan sangat cepat hingga membuat Wei Wuxian mengeluh sepanjang jalan sampai Jiang Cheng harus beberapa kali berteriak untuk membuatnya diam, tapi semakin Jiang Cheng mengamuk bibir Wuxian pun bergerak semakin lincah seperti senar Kecapi yang dipetik ditengah hujan. Wei Wuxian tidak berhenti mengomel sepanjang perjalanan singkat mereka yang terasa sangat lama bagi Jiang Cheng hingga ia harus mengalami sakit kepala mendadak akibat celotehan Wuxian.

Bahkan ketika mereka sampai di depan Ruang Kerja untuk Ketua Klan, Wei Wuxian masih saja sibuk mengoceh, tidak ada yang bisa Jiang Cheng lakukan kecuali membungkam bibir Wuxian menggunakan telapak tangannya. Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam Ruang Kerja milik Jiang Cheng dengan tenang.

Tabib keluarga yang datang lebih awal sebelum petang sudah menunggu mereka dengan beberapa buku bersampul hitam yang ia tumpuk di atas meja, ia berdiri untuk memberi hormat kepada mereka bertiga.

Jiang Cheng menutup pintu Ruangannya sambil menyeret Wuxian yang masih ia bungkam berjalan bersama dengannya menuju kursi di balik meja, sedangkan Jiang Yanli sudah duduk pada kursi lain di samping Tabib. 

Hari ini, mereka akan segera tau tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Wei Wuxian. 

.....

Suasana canggung menyelimuti Ruangan Jiang Cheng, memantulkan guratan kegelisahan yang menutupi wajah cantik Jiang Yanli, ia tidak sabar ketika melihat Tabib di sampingnya masih diam menunggu.

Jiang Cheng terbatuk sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Langsung saja, katakan apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jiang Cheng, ia menunjuk Wei Wuxian yang berdiri di sampingnya menggunakan ibu jari.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya, tapi bolehkah saya bertanya beberapa hal pada Tuan Muda Wei?" tanya tabib, nadanya sangat sopan.

Merasa disebut namanya Wuxian pun menoleh. "Aku? Kenapa denganku?" Wei Wuxian bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya polos.

Awalnya Jiang Cheng ingin segera tau penyakit apa yang telah diderita oleh Wuxian, sampai Tabib kepercayaan Yunmeng Jiang yang dikenal dengan ilmu kesehatan setara dengan orang Gusu Lan tidak bisa mengatasinya, mendiang Ayahnya bahkan sangat mengakui kemampuan Tabib mereka yang selalu bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit, namun ketika menghadapi kondisi Wei Wuxian dirinya mulai meragukan kemampuan Tabib kebanggaan keluarganya itu. 

Merasa tidak bisa menemukan apapun, Jiang Cheng hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tuan Muda Wei, bagaimana perasaan anda hari ini?" tanya Tabib, suaranya terdengar hati-hati, seolah ia takut menyinggung perasaan Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan alisnya mengkerut bingung. "Perasaan yang seperti apa? Aku merasa baik-baik saja,"

"Apa anda masih merasa pusing dan mual?" Tabib bertanya lagi.

"Sepertinya sedikit. Kalau Jiang Cheng sudah mulai marah-marah maka pusingnya akan menjadi semakin banyak dan kepalaku akan sangat pusing," jawab Wei Wuxian kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Jiang Cheng memutar matanya bosan.

Melihat suasana hati Wuxian yang terlihat baik Jiang Yanli tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum, ketegangan yang ia rasakan mencair seiring tawa Wuxian yang terdengar ringan, namun rasa cemas yang ia rasakan masihlah ada.

"Apa ada suatu hal lain yang membuat diri anda tidak nyaman Tuan Muda Wei?" 

Pada pertanyaan ketiga Wuxian mulai jengah karena menurutnya si Tabib hanya bertanya hal yang tidak penting, bagaimanapun juga dilihat pun mereka bisa tahu bahwa dirinya sudah sangat baik. Karena itu Wei Wuxian hanya membuang wajahnya ke samping sambil melipat kedua tangannya, pipinya menggembung seolah dia adalah bocah lima tahun yang mengambek akibat tidak dibelikan layang-layang.

"Ah," Tabib mendesah pelan ketika mendapat respon seperti itu, matanya bergetar seolah berkata maaf.

Sudah mulai terbiasa menghadapi suasana hati Wuxian yang mudah berubah, Jiang Cheng mencoba mengabaikannya dengan mengambil perhatian Tabib kepadanya, ia melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Tabib yang memandang Wuxian dengan penuh pertanyaan yang belum terucap.

"Abaikan dia, katakan saja apa yang kau dapatkan dari hasil penelitianmu tentang kondisinya. Aku disini bukan untuk menunggumu menginterogasinya dengan semua pertanyaanmu karena aku ada pekerjaan lain setelah ini, jadi aku harap kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya sekarang!" Jiang Cheng mengatakannya dengan suara yang dalam, Jiang Yanli mengangguk dari kursinya, memberikan perhatian lebih pada Tabib.

Tepat di belakang Jiang Cheng ada jendela besar berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang kayunya dipenuhi dengan ornamen Bunga Teratai dan ekor Burung Merak, ada lemari kecil berisi buku yang ditata rapi dekat jendela, Wei Wuxian menatap malas pada ketiga orang dengan dua diantaranya menatap penuh minat pada Tabib yang sekarang ini tengah membolak balikan halaman bukunya secara tergesa-gesa. Buku itu kecil, dengan sampul hitam pekat yang dirangkai dengan benang merah pada satu sisinya, tidak ada judul apapun pada sampul tapi terdapat gambar segel rumit berwarna merah di tengahnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat familiar bagi Wuxian.

Jemari Tabib berhenti pada sebuah halaman buku yang kertasnya sudah menguning dan terlihat rapuh, seolah kertas itu akan menjadi debu jika kau memegangnya terlalu kuat.

"Jadi menurut-.... Ah Tuan Muda Wei, tolong jangan menaiki meja seperti itu!!!"

Baik Wei Wuxian dan Dua bersaudara Jiang terlonjak kaget saat Tabib tiba-tiba berteriak sangat keras sambil melesat cepat ke arah Wuxian kemudian menahan tubuhnya, menuntunnya turun dari atas meja secara perlahan.

"Tolong berhati-hatilah Tuan Muda," ujar Tabib menghembuskan nafasnya keras untuk melepaskan kepanikannya.

"Disini sangat panas jadi aku hanya ingin menaikan tirainya, lalu kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?!!"

Mendengar ucapan Wuxian dengan nada kesal yang sama sekali tidak beniat ditutupi membuat Tabib membungkukan badannya berkali-kali sebagai permintaan maaf, meski begitu Wei Wuxian hanya memutar matanya malas. Ia berjalan ke arah Jiang Cheng kemudian mengambil salah satu buku di atas meja untuk ia berikan pada Jiang Cheng, dengan satu kaki yang ditekuk di atas kaki lainnya Wei Wuxian duduk di atas meja sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kipasi aku," kata Wuxian sesaat setelah ia duduk dengan nyaman.

Jiang Cheng akan membuka bibirnya untuk protes saat menyadari perubahan mood Wuxian yang tiba-tiba, pada akhirnya dia hanya menurutinya dengan mulai mengipasi Wei Wuxian pelan, gumaman kecil bisa ia dengar keluar dari bibir kecil Wuxian namun coba ia abaikan. Kembali ke kursinya Tabib berniat memulai diskusi mereka, ia menghela nafas sangat panjang sebelum menggeser bukunya tepat di tengah meja.

"Saya akan memulai menjelaskan semuanya, mohon maafkan saya jika ada perkataan saya yang mungkin tidak berkenan. Tapi saya berani bersumpah pada Dewa jika apa yang saya sampaikan adalah kebenaran," kata Tabib, ia menekankan keseriusan pada setiap kata-katanya. Jiang Yanli mengangguk, ia meremas ujung gaunnya cemas.

"Pada awalnya saya sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang saya dapatkan, tapi ini benar-benar terjadi pada Tuan Muda Wei. Namun hal ini sangat diluar kemampuan saya karena dalam ilmu kesehatan belum pernah terjadi hal seperti ini sebelumnya," Tabib mulai menjelaskan, Dua bersaudara Jiang menahan nafas mereka.

"Kemudian saya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Perpustakaan leluhur dan menghabiskan sangat banyak waktu untuk menemukan jawabannya," lanjut Tabib.

Merasa agak tertarik Wei Wuxian melirik buku yang tabib itu bawa, ia benar-benar merasa sangat familiar tapi dirinya tidak terlalu ingat pernah melihat buku itu dimana.

"Lalu? Apa kau bisa langsung pada intinya saja? Kau memang sangat pandai menghabiskan waktu tidak hanya untuk mencari buku-buku yang kau bawa itu," ejek Jiang Cheng, tangannya mulai kesemutan akibat tidak berhenti menggerakan buku ditangannya untuk mengipasi Wuxian.

Tabib terdiam sebentar tampak ragu-ragu, ia melihat Wei Wuxian yang kebetulan juga sedang menatap tajam ke arah dirinya, Tabib tersentak kemudian berganti menatap Jiang Cheng takut.

"Sebenarnya... Yang terjadi pada Tuan Muda Wei..."

"Katakan, katakan, apa yang terjadi pada A Xian?" tanya Jiang Yanli tidak sabar, dia mengguncang tubuh Tabib di sampingnya dengan brutal memancing gelak tawa yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Wuxian karena wajah Tabib menjadi pucat pasi.

Tabib menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan sampai Jiang Cheng harus turun tangan menghentikan Kakaknya untuk mendengarnya lebih jelas. "Tenanglah Kakak, dia mengatakan sesuatu,"

"Sa-saat ini.... Tuan Mu-muda Wei sedang....... Me-mengandung," jawab Tabib dengan susah payah, ia merasa kepalanya pusing setelah diguncang hebat seperti itu.

Gerakan Jiang Yanli seketika itu juga berhenti hampir bersamaan dengan Jiang Cheng, bukan hanya mereka bahkan Wei Wuxian yang tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya menelan semua tawanya dan hampir terjatuh dari meja ketika dirinya berbalik. Ketiga orang disana membeku dengan seluruh tubuh mereka menjadi dingin, sedangkan Tabib berusaha duduk sambil membenarkan bajunya yang kusut, matanya melirik ke arah tiga orang lainnya secara bergantian.

"Apa maksudmu!" Wei Wuxian yang pertama berkata, ia mendesis marah. Tabib tersentak kaget dengan perasaan takut melihat mata Wuxian berubah merah terang.

"Ma-maafkan saya Tuan Muda Wei jika telah menyinggung perasaan anda, ta-tapi tapi saya bersumpah ba-bahwa saya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," jelas Tabib gugup, kata-katanya menjadi tidak jelas.

Jiang Cheng mencoba menahan amarah Wuxian dengan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan di sampingnya agar Shi Xiong'nya tidak lepas kendali. 

"Jelaskan pada kami, apa yang kau maksud dengan mengandung! Kau ingin bilang bahwa Wei Wuxian itu sebenarnya adalah Wanita?" pertanyaan Jiang Cheng membuat Wuxian mendelik ke arahnya namun ia abaikan. 

Melihat Tabib yang mulai berkeringat dingin, Jiang Yanli menatap khawatir ke arah Wuxian dan Tabib secara bergantian. "Sinse, apa mungkin Anda melakukan kesalahan? A Xian laki-laki mana mungkin dia bisa hamil," ucap Jiang Yanli yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Jiang Cheng. 

Sementara Dua bersaudara Jiang menuntut penjelasan pada Tabib yang terlihat sulit merangkai kata untuk memberikan jawaban, Wei Wuxian mulai memikirkan ucapan Tabib. Dia hamil, apa maksudnya itu? Bagaimana bisa? Ingatan-ingatan beberapa waktu lalu berputar dikepalanya, sampai samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara geraman berat terdengar seolah sangat dekat ditelinganya dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Hentikan!!! Hentikan!!!" tiba-tiba Wuxian berteriak sambil menutupi kedua telinganya menggunakan telapak tangan.

"A Xian"

"Wei Wuxian, ada apa?!"

Jiang Cheng dan Jiang Yanli meneriakan nama Wuxian, keduanya segera menghampiri Wei Wuxian yang tubuhnya sudah merosot di samping meja sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tabib datang setelah mereka berdua berhasil memapah tubuh Wuxian, menepuknya pelan untuk menenangkan.

"Ma-maafkan saya, mungkin tidak seharusnya saya memberitahukan hal ini di depan Tuan Muda Wei," sesal Tabib.

"Tidak! Cepat atau lambat dia akan tau. Menyembunyikan kebenaran seperti ini hanya akan membuatnya tersakiti lebih dalam nantinya. Lanjutkan! Katakan semuanya pada kami semua yang kau ketahui!" kata Jiang Cheng, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. 

Ia mengangkat tubuh Wuxian yang pandangannya seperti menerawang jauh, berjalan membawanya pada ujung ruangan yang terdapat kursi kayu panjang sebelum mendudukan dirinya bersama Wuxian disana. Tanpa kata Jiang Yanli dan juga Tabib menghampiri mereka.

Jiang Yanli tidak langsung duduk, ia berdiri menatap Wuxian yang terlihat sangat shock. "Melihat tanda-tanda waktu itu, aku sempat teringat kembali pada masa-masa ketika A Niang mengandung dirimu A Cheng. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya bayangan sekilas," 

"Bagaimana pun juga A Xian adalah laki-laki. Jika memang dia mengandung, lalu bagaimana bisa?" lanjut Jiang Yanli, dia tidak tau harus bahagia atau menangis mendengar berita ini.

"Ya, bagaimana bisa?" lirih Wuxian.

Orang lain tentu akan berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah gila, bahkan dirinya sendiri sudah berpikir sama, karena itulah dia tidak langsung memberitahukannya pada Dua berdaudara Jiang dan lebih memilih untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut sampai harus menggali Makam Leluhur untuk bisa masuk ke dalam Perpustakaan. Tabib menghelas nafasnya panjang, merasakan masalah ini menjadi benar-benar rumit.

"Dari kondisi yang saya ketahui setelah memeriksa tubuhnya memang Tuan Muda Wei sedang mengandung, tapi penyebab bagaimana ia bisa mengandunglah yang sedang saya cari. Saya menemukan beberapa petunjuk tentang itu dan tentu saja ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik," penjelasan Tabib membuat Jiang Yanli semakin cemas.

Tidak ada yang ingin berbicara, mereka hanya membiarkan Tabib untuk menjelaskan semuanya karena sekarang ini mereka masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Rasanya sulit untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada, kepala mereka tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Setelah mencari di dalam Perpustakaan Leluhur saya menemukan beberapa buku tentang Ilmu Terlarang,"

Jantung Wuxian berdegup mendengarnya, tentu saja ia akan merasa familiar dengan Buku yang dibawa oleh Tabib karena Buku itu ia juga memilikinya, tersimpan rapi di dalam Gua di Bukit LuanZhang, yang membedakannya adalah aura yang menguar pada Buku. Tentu saja yang dibawa oleh Tabib adalah Buku salinan.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. "Lalu, apa yang kau temukan? Bagaimana aku bisa hamil?!" tanyanya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jiang Cheng, tubuhnya menegang.

"Saya menemukan beberapa petunjuk dari Buku terdahulu yang membahas tentang Ilmu Pembagian Jiwa (Roh)," Tabib menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Di Buku ini dijelaskan bahwa ilmu pembagian Jiwa atau Roh adalah teknik tingkat tinggi dari dunia Kultivasi yang sangat dilarang untuk digunakan karena sifatnya yang menentang Langit dan Bumi. Kehidupan dan kematian seseorang sudah diputuskan, siapa saja yang menggunakan ilmu terlarang ini tentu akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat," Tabib menjelaskan sambil membaca Buku yang beberapa bagiannya sudah ia tandai dengan lingkaran merah.

Semua orang mendengar Wei Wuxian mendengus sambil tertawa pelan, suaranya sangat dalam. "Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka menciptakan ilmu seperti itu, hm?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Wei Wuxian, mereka juga berpikir hal yang sama. Kenapa dan siapa yang menciptakan ilmu itu tidak tertulis pada buku.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa mengandung? Apa yang akan terjadi pada A Xian?" Jiang Yanli tidak bisa menutupi kegelisahannya, suaranya menjadi serak.

"Tidak ada penjelasan pasti tentang itu. Disini dijelaskan, bahwa untuk menggunakan Ilmu Pembagian Jiwa (Roh) tubuh seseorang harus berada pada titik antara hidup dan mati untuk bisa berada di Dimensi lain karena disana adalah perbatasan antara Langit dan Bumi yang menyimpan banyak energi spiritual terlarang, lalu kemudian menciptakan energi miliknya sendiri," 

Jiang Cheng bisa merasakan tangannya dicengkeram dengan sangat keras oleh Wuxian hingga memerah, namun ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dimiliki Wei Wuxian karena kepalanya menunduk, helaian poni panjang menutupi wajahnya.

Tabib kembali berbicara. "Tentu saja ini bukan hal yang mudah bagi seseorang untuk memasuki Dimensi lain, ia benar-benar membutuhkan energi kebencian yang sangat besar untuk bisa sampai kesana," 

Kali ini Tabib tidak langsung berbicara, ia menatap Wuxian yang hanya diam di depannya.

"Saya tau ini adalah hal yang sangat tidak sopan, tapi bolehkan saya bertanya Tuan Muda Wei?" tanya Tabib penuh kehati-hatian, ia takut Wei Wuxian akan menyemburnya dengan kemarahan. 

Jiang Yanli bisa melihat Wuxian mengangkat kepalanya sedikit memperlihatkan setengah wajahnya dengan bagian lain tertutup bayangan. "Apa kau akan berhenti bertanya jika aku mengatakan tidak?" Wuxian mendengus.

"A Xian," panggil Jiang Yanli meminta pengertian.

Wei Wuxian memalingkan wajahnya, ia menyerah. "Ya ya, silahkan," katanya.

"Apakah anda memasuki Dimensi lain dengan bantuan dari seseorang ah maksud saya Makhluk lain?" tanya Tabib membenarkan kata-katanya.

"Ya, semacam itu,"

"Apa Tuan Muda Wei ingat perjanjian apa yang anda lakukan, atau mungkin ucapan yang sudah Makhluk itu ucapkan? Semacam persembahan atau apapun itu?" Tabib mulai tidak sabar.

Gelengan kecil menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan. "Aku tidak begitu ingat," kata Wuxian.

"Jika memang apa yang tertulis pada Buku ini benar, maka pasti ada sebuah perjanjian yang tentu saja itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk bagi Tuan Muda Wei," 

Tabib terdiam, ia mencengkeram jubah luarnya mencoba untuk membersihkan tangannya yang sudah berkeringat sangat banyak. Jiang Cheng yang sedari tadi diam mulai memijit pelipisnya sambil memejamkan mata kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya kebelakang.

Suara Tabib tercekat di awal saat kembali berbicara. "Pembagian Jiwa (Roh) biasanya dilakukan ketika Jiwa seseorang telah hancur atau tercecer, kemudian lewat perjanjian sulit seseorang akan mendapatkan bibit Roh Baru yang akan bisa tumbuh menopang Jiwanya untuk sementara waktu-"

"Apa maksudmu sementara waktu?" tanya Jiang Yanli menyela penjelasan Tabib.

"Ah! Itu karena Jiwa baru ini hidup sambil memakan kenangan yang dimiliki oleh si pengguna untuk mempertahankan Roh mereka sendiri yang tentu saja itu akan membuat pengguna menjadi bukan dirinya lagi kemudian hilang kendali," jawab Tabib cepat.

"Tidak hanya itu, Roh baru membutuhkan energi spiritual yang sangat banyak seperti makanan yang wajib mereka konsumsi. Pengguna bisa mendapatkan energi spiritual dari siapapun hanya dengan bersentuhan fisik, tidak banyak yang Roh butuhkan untuk ini namun semakin banyak energi spiritual yang mereka dapatkan akan semakin baik,"

Jiang Yanli menutup bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangannya, merasakan desiran aneh yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Wei Wuxian, berjalan mendekat menghampiri Wuxian hanya untuk mengelus kepala yang tertunduk itu lembut.

"Lalu? Dimana alasan yang bisa membuktikan bahwa dengan Pembagian Roh saja bisa menyebabkan kehamilan?" kali ini Jiang Cheng tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Saya sudah membaca beberapa buku tapi tidak bisa menemukan apapun tentang itu karena pada dasarnya Ilmu Pembagian Jiwa (Roh) hanya terbatas pada beberapa fase. Pembentukan, Pertumbuhan, Celah, Lepas kendali dan....."

"Dan?!!!" ulang Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Yanli sudah menarik kepala Wuxian di pundaknya, memeluknya erat seolah ia tidak ingin adiknya ini menghilang, airmata sudah membasahi pipi Jiang Yanli.

"Kehancuran," 

Semua orang terdiam setelahnya, hanya terdengar suara isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir Jiang Yanli meski gadis itu sudah berusaha keras mengatupkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Jiang Cheng menopang dahinya dengan kedua tangan, matanya terpejam, dadanya naik turun cepat berusaha untuk bernafas dengan normal.

Ruangan menjadi sangat hening dengan udara yang dingin berhembus dari celah jendela. Tabib merasakan kegelisahan yang luar biasa karena situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini benar-benar sangat sulit untuk dimengerti, namun sisi lain pada dirinya ingin mengetahui lebih dalam lagi tentang Ilmu pembagia Jiwa (Roh). 

"Jika saya boleh mengutarakan sesuatu tentang Ilmu pembagian Jiwa (Roh) saya menemukan sedikit pemahaman, tapi ini hanyalah analisa saya yang tidak pasti," ucapan Tabib memecahkan kecanggungan.

Jiang Cheng memiringkan kepalanya tanpa mengubah posisinya. "Katakan!"

Tabib kembali membalik lembaran Buku Hitam sampai ke halaman paling belakang. "Jika Bibit Roh membutuhkan kekuatan spiritual untuk bertahan hidup, mungkin saja ada suatu hal yang dapat memicunya hingga membuat Roh yang tertanam bisa memiliki sebuah bentuk lalu berkembang menjadi sebuah Janin, kemudian tumbuh di dalam tubuh Tuan Muda Wei. Tapi tentu saja untuk mendapatkan kekuatan spiritual dalam jumlah besar dalam satu waktu itu sangatlah tidak mungkin, kecuali jika memang ada yang bisa memberikan energi spiritualnya pada Tuan Muda Wei hingga Roh Baru bisa berkembang menjadi Janin,"

Mendengar ini, Wei Wuxian tersentak, melepaskan pelukan Jiang Yanli kemudian meminta perhatian Tabib dengan menggeberak meja.

"Apa mungkin sesuatu seperti itu bisa terjadi? Itu tidak mungkin, karena tidak ada hal seperti itu yang tertulis pada Buku!! Tutup mulutmu itu!!!" cercah Wuxian terdengar marah, matanya tidak hanya berubah merah tapi aura hitam mulai menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Ma-maafkan saya Tuan Muda Wei, mohon ampuni saya karena ini hanya analisa saya saja. Ampuni saya, ampuni saya," mohon Tabib, ia berlutut sambil membungkuk berkali-kali di bawah kaki Wei Wuxian.

"Wei Wuxian, tenanglah sedikit, kita masih harus mendapatkan beberapa informasi lagi darinya," bujuk Jiang Cheng mencoba menenangkan Wuxian yang tiba-tiba marah.

Wei Wuxian berbalik menghadap Jiang Cheng dengan wajah yang sangat merah, beberapa kedutan sudah menghiasi dahinya. "Semua yang ada pada Buku bodoh itu aku sudah menghafal semuanya, karena aku juga memilikinya. Tidak ada teori bodoh seperti yang Tabib itu katakan, mana mungkin hal seperti itu bisa terjdi padaku! Hamil katamu?!!!" dengus Wuxian.

"Dia tidak mungkin berbohong tentang kondisimu, dia sudah bersumpah-"

"Lalu kau percaya begitu saja padanya?! Manusia adalah makhluk yang picik, seseorang bisa saja menghianati orang-orang yang mereka anggap berharga, di Dunia ini tidak ada hal seindah itu!" Wuxian berteriak semakin marah.

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau saja," kata Jiang Cheng acuh, ia tidak mau berdebat disaat seperti ini.

Jiang Yanli sudah merasa tenang, ia menelan semua kesedihannya untuk mencoba menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Namun sekali lagi perasaannya masih belum bisa menghapus rasa mengganjal dalam hatinya yang terus saja memukul-mukul dadanya hingga berdebar tak terkendali.

"Sinse, jika memang A Xian mengandung lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya... Anda bilang... Anda bilang ini adalah sementara, apa itu hal terburuk yang anda katakan tentang ini?" tanya Jiang Yanli hampir menangis lagi.

"Jie jie, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang itu, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku. Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya, jadi tenanglah," Jiang Yanli menggeleng mendengar ucapan Wuxian, ia tidak ingin percaya pada adiknya disaat seperti ini.

"Tidak A Xian, kau sudah cukup banyak menyembunyikan semuanya, kali ini tidak lagi,"

"Tapi-"

Jiang Cheng membalikan tubuh Wuxian dengan mencengkeram kedua pundaknya. "Kali ini kau diamlah!" perintah Jiang Cheng penuh tekanan.

Setelah dirasa suasana menjadi tenang Tabib mulai meremas tangannya lagi, ini benar-benar sangat sulit. Tabib merasa dirinya ingin menangis menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Ini sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk saya jelaskan," Ketiga orang lainnya diam menunggu.

Tidak mendapat respon Tabib merasakan seolah airmata benar-benar akan keluar dari kedua matanya. "Ketika Bibir Roh tumbuh membentuk sebuah Jiwa utuh di dalam Janin maka tentu saja itu merupakan kabar gembira karena mereka akan bisa menjadi seorang Bayi kecil seperti hal'nya manusia karena Roh tumbuh di dalam tubuh Tuan Muda Wei meskipun mereka berkembang di antara celah Dimensi lain,"

"Ketika celah pada Dimensi lain terbuka kita bisa mengeluarkan Bayi dengan cara melepaskan Roh mereka dari Roh Induk yang mereka topang,"

Jiang Yanli menghela nafasnya lega, bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil merasakan secuil harapan.

Tabib bisa merasakan detak jantungnya terdengar hingga ke telinganya, ia menepuk kakinya yang bergetar. "Tapi..."

"Tapi resikonya sangat besar karna itu berarti kita harus memisahkan paksa Roh Baru dari Roh Induk," lanjut Tabib.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mengeluarkannya ketika itu, Anda pasti mengetahui caranya bukan?" kata Jiang Yanli bersemangat.

Tabib mengangguk tapi tidak menjawab karena sepertinya Jiang Yanli tidak mengerti apa yang disebut 'Hal buruk' dalam Ilmu terlarang ini. Sementara itu Jiang Cheng sudah mulai mengerti, ia cukup cerdas untuk memahami semuanya, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Jika memang bisa itu akan sangat sulit karena saat menuju pada fase Celah, jika Tuan Muda Wei tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk melepaskan mereka maka Tuan Muda akan secara langsung memasuki fase Lepas Kendali akibat kegagalan, itu akan membahayakan Bayinya,"

Baik Jiang Cheng maupun Jiang Yanli sudah menahan nafas mereka tanpa sadar, mereka menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokan mereka yang kering.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan mereka?" tanya Jiang Yanli penuh harap.

Tabib baru saja akan menjelaskan kembali saat tiba-tiba Wei Wuxian angkat bicara. "Jika memang Jiwa yang ada pada diriku ini bisa tumbuh menjadi Janin seperti yang kau katakan, apa aku hanya perlu mengeluarkannya pada saat yang kau sebutkan?" pertanyaan Wuxian dijawab sebuah anggukan pelan oleh Tabib.

"Kalau begitu lakukan,"

"Tapi Tuan Muda Wei, itu akan sangat berbahaya untuk anda," balas Tabib cepat, ia hampir menggigit lidahnya.

Wei Wuxian mendengus. "Memang apa bedanya? Meskipun Jiwa itu keluar atau tidak tetap saja aku akan hancur, jadi tidak ada bedanya,"

"A Xian! Berhentilah berkata seperti itu!!!" seru Jiang Yanli, ia sudah meneteskan airmatanya lagi.

"Apa yang salah Jie jie, itu adalah kebenarannya. Pada awalnya aku berniat membawa Jiwa ini hancur bersamaku, tapi siapa sangka bahwa Jiwa kotor ini akan bisa menjadi makhluk hidup kecil yang tumbuh? Meski aku sudah membunuh banyak orang-orang Wen, bukan berarti aku juga bisa membunuh sesuatu yang tidak berdosa seperti ini," suara Wuxian parau, cairan bening keluar melalui kedua bola matanya, tangannya bergetar ketika mencengkeram perutnya. Ia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri yang selalu saja membawa nasib buruk seperti apa yang mendiang Madam Yu pernah katakan padanya, dia hanya seseorang yang lahir untuk menerima nasib buruk. 

Rasa benci dan penyesalan membiasi wajah Wuxian yang telah basah oleh airmata, bahkan ia tidak bisa berhenti mengutuk dirinya karena mengalami nasib seperti ini.

Jian Cheng tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tubuh bergetar di depannya, membawanya ke dalam satu pelukan yang dalam, mendengarkan isakan yang masuk ke dalam dadanya hingga membasahi luka yang telah terbuka, ia menenggelamkan wajah Wei Wuxian ke dalam dadanya hingga dirinya bisa mendengar lebih banyak tangisan yang belum pernah ia dengar, ia tidak perduli dengan gerakan Wuxian yang mendorong dadanya menjauh berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, Jiang Cheng memeluknya semakin erat tidak membiarkan Wuxian lepas dari pelukannya hingga Wuxian menyerah pada pelukan Jiang Cheng, dadanya meredam teriak tangis Wuxian yang tidak henti mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Jiang Yanli menutup wajahnya, menangis bersama.

"Apa.... Tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Jiang Cheng memecah suara tangis yang memenuhi ruangan miliknya, suaranya terdengar penuh harap.

Sayanganya harapan itu tidaklah ada, Tabib menggeleng lemah. "Pada dasarnya, jika Tuan Muda Wei menggunakan Ilmu pembagian Jiwa (Roh) itu berarti Jiwa Tuan Muda telah hancur hingga ia bisa mendapatkan Jiwa, karena itulah jika kita memisahkan Roh Baru yang ada pada diri Tuan Muda itu berarti kita akan sepenuhnya kehilangan Tuan Muda,"

"Ketika Roh Baru dipisahkan maka Jiwa Tuan Muda pun akan kembali pada kondisi seperti sebelumnya, karena tidak ada lagi Jiwa yang menopangnya maka Jiwa Tuan Muda Wei akan memudar kemudian menghilang dan tidak akan bisa bereinkarnasi kembali karena Langit dan Bumi tidak memiliki tempat untuknya," suara Tabib hampir tidak terdengar di akhir kalimatnya, lidahnya terasa pahit ketika mengatakannya.

Ucapan Tabib meruntuhkan pertahanan Jiang Cheng, ia menghela nafasnya frustasi hingga tanpa sadar jarinya sudah mencengkeram surai hitam Wei Wuxian kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya berkali-kali solah tidak ada hari lain untuk melakukannya. Jiang Cheng tidak lagi bisa memahami situasi sulit yang telah dihadapi Shi Xiong'nya. "Kenapa?! Kenapa?!" gumam Jiang Cheng.

Hari sudah beranjak petang ketika semua orang tenggelam dalam melodi kesedihan, sinar senja kala itu bersinar gelap seolah ikut menangis dari balik warna kemerahannya yang indah. Gemerisik suara daun-daun hijau dari bunga Peony menyalurkan duka mereka selaras dengan suara isak tangis yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan, meninggalkan bekas luka yang terukir dalam tanpa bisa disembuhkan.

Sebuah kenyataan pahit dari semua kenangan yang dirajut dalam sebuah perasaan keluarga telah memaksa mereka untuk merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa terungkap, dalam pelukan hangat yang basah oleh airmata, mereka mencoba untuk melepaskan semua beban yang ada dalam hati mereka hingga petang menenggelamkan kesedihan mereka dalam kegelapan malam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 schinen sama dengan dua jam


	8. Luka yang dalam (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian yang selalu mengalami mimpi buruk tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih dalam lagi, ia kemudian mencurahkan semua beban yang ia rasakan kepada Jiang Yanli. Semua hal buruk yang terjadi padanya, dengan harapan Jiang Yanli akan mengerti penderitaannya.

.....

Sudah satu minggu sejak malam itu, tidak banyak hal yang berubah di kediaman Yunmeng Jiang segala sesuatunya masih berjalan seperti biasanya. 

Hari itu setelah selesai  makan pagi, Jiang Yanli bersama dengan Jiang Cheng sedang mengunjungi Pavilliun Barat tempat kamar Wei Wuxian, mereka berjalan bersama Tabib untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. 

Ketika masuk mereka melihat Wei Wuxian sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya, matanya terjaga. Dia sudah bangun.

Mereka terlihat agak canggung, meski semua hal tidak banyak berubah namun apa yang masing-masing mereka rasakan tidaklah sesederhana itu. Nyatanya Jiang Cheng dan juga Jiang Yanli tidak tau apa yang harus mereka katakan ketika mereka melihat Wei Wuxian.

Tabib yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat menyesali masa pensiunnya yang tertunda kini telah memantapkan dirinya untuk melayani keluarga Jiang, setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Wei Wuxian telah memberikannya banyak pertanyaan yang tak terpecahkan, namun setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai hal kini ia memutuskan untuk membantu Wei Wuxian dengan harapan jika suatu hari nanti ia akan bisa menemukan jalan keluar terbaik.

Sambil memikirkannya, Tabib mulai memeriksa kondisi Wei Wuxian.

"Uh," Wuxian mengerang pelan ketika Tabib menekan perutnya di beberapa bagian.

Tabib menghentikannya sebentar. "Apa itu sakit?" 

Wei Wuxian menoleh hanya untuk mengangguk lemah, pipinya tidak lagi berhiaskan rona merah, matanya terlihat lelah dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya, wajahnya yang tampan tampak pucat.

"Kondisi Anda tidak terlihat baik Tuan Muda. Tekanan darah Anda rendah dan denyut nadi Anda sangat lemah," ujar Tabib, ia melepaskan beberapa benang dari pergelangan tangan Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Yanli segera menghampiri, ia duduk di atas ranjang samping kaki Wei Wuxian. "Apa seburuk itu?" 

"Tuan Muda harus banyak istirahat, dia tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan apapun untuk sekarang ini karena pada masa sekarang kandungannya masih sangat lemah. Apa Tuan Muda masih belum bisa memakan sesuatu?" tanya Tabib, ia menoleh ke arah Wuxian.

"Ah! Dia hanya bisa memakan buah Loquat dan Melon, aku sudah berusaha membuatkan beberapa makanan untuknya tapi A Xian belum bisa memakannya, dia akan memuntahkannya setelah beberapa suap atau muntah hanya dengan mencium baunya," Jiang Yanli menatap Wuxian yang tampak mengantuk tapi berusaha keras untuk terjaga, ia kemudian mengelus telapak tangan Adiknya.

Tabib menghela nafas. "Itu adalah hal wajar yang sering terjadi pada awal kehamilan, tidak masalah apapun usahakan agar Tuan Muda memakan sesuatu. Berikan dia Jus atau Susu segar agar mudah untuk dicerna,"

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia memuntahkanya lagi, apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mengatasinya? Aku sudah memberinya ramuan obat dari Gusu, mereka bilang itu sangat ampuh mengatasi mual tapi sepertinya itu tidak banyak membantu," kata Jiang Yanli.

"Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan Nona Muda Jiang. Saat seseorang sedang mengandung, tubuhnya akan mengalami perubahan akibat sesuatu yang baru tumbuh dalam perutnya yang akan menimbulkan gejala tertentu, itu adalah reaksi normal pada tubuh yang terjadi saat seseorang sedang mengandung. Gejala pada setiap orang akan berbeda-beda,"

"Pada umumnya, pusing, mual dan muntah adalah suatu hal yang kerap terjadi. Hilangnya selera makan, badan lemas dan mengantuk juga merupakan gejala pada awal kehamilan. Inilah yang memicu perubahan suasana hati pada Tuan Muda Wei karena rasa tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan," lanjut Tabib, ia menjelaskan dengan penuh perhatian.

Tangan Wei Wuxian bergerak lemah meraih jubah Tabib kemudian menariknya pelan. "Ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan berbaring seperti ini sepanjang hari, apakah kehamilan itu semacam penyakit atau apa? Aku kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhku sendiri," suara Wuxian terdengar parau.

"Mohon dimaafkan karena saya tidak bisa membantu banyak tentang ini Tuan Muda. Kebanyakan orang juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Anda, tapi tidak perlu khawatir karena ini akan membaik seiring dengan perkembangan Janin," jelas Tabib, ia bisa melihat Wuxian mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Akan membaik berapa lama?" Wuxian menghela nafas tidak sabar.

"Jika melihat dari gejala awal, kandungan Anda sudah memasuki usia tiga minggu. Mual dan muntah biasanya terjadi selama dua belas atau lima belas minggu tergantung pada kondisi setiap orang, karena itulah selama beberapa minggu anda harus beristirahat karena kandungan sangat lemah pada awal-awal kehamilan," Tabib menekankan di akhir kalimat karena dia sangat mengenal Wei Wuxian yang tidak bisa diam.

"Selama itu? Bagaimana bisa?!" Wei Wuxian mengerang protes mendengarnya, ia menatap Jiang Yanli dengan tatapan memelas namun hanya ditanggapi gelengan tegas oleh Shijie'nya.

Sambil memasukkan peralatan medisnya ke dalam kotak, Tabib memberikan beberapa ramuan obat yang sudah ia buat khusus untuk Wei Wuxian. Ia juga menuliskan beberapa makanan yang boleh dan tidak boleh dikonsumsi oleh Wuxian, Tabib juga berpesan pada Jiang Yanli untuk tidak memberikan ramuan apapun selain yang diberikan oleh Tabib padanya. Karena kondisi tidak biasa yang terjadi pada Wei Wuxian, Tabib pun memberikan obat-obatan yang sudah ia racik khusus agar bisa diterima oleh tubuh Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa satu kata pun keluar dari bibirnya, sangat mengejutkan karena ini terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, ia hanya bisa memutar matanya setiap kali mendengar rengekan Wuxian pada Kakaknya yang tidak henti-hentinya memprotes karena dirinya harus menghabiskan banyak waktunya di atas tempat tidur. Hanya berbaring setiap hari tentu saja itu sangatlah mengerikan bagi Wuxian.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama mendengarkan suara berisik Wei Wuxian, akhirnya Jiang Cheng memilih untuk mengantarkan Tabib yang telah bersiap undur diri.

Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Wuxian, Tabib kembali berpesan dengan nada yang sangat serius. "Nona Muda Jiang, saya meminta dengan sangat untuk mengawasi Wei Gongzi lebih ketat lagi. Seperti yang anda tau, Tuan Muda sangat sembrono dan tidak bisa diam walau hanya sebentar. Berlarian dan melompat-lompat tentu tidak dianjurkan disaat kehamilan, terutama menaiki meja, itu sangatlah berbahaya," Tabib mengingatkan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang terjadi di Ruang Kerja Jiang Cheng, ketika Wei Wuxian mencoba menaiki meja untuk membuka tirai jendela.

"Baik Sinse," jawab Jiang Yanli patuh, ia bisa mendengar dengusan mengejek dari arah Wuxian yang sekarang berbaring menyamping menghadap dirinya.

"Usahakan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan banyak hal, jangan membuat Tuan Muda merasa tertekan karena stres bisa mengakibatkan dampak buruk pada perkembangan Janin," lanjut Tabib berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan mengantar Tabib dulu," ujar Jiang Cheng setelah sekian lama diam.

Setelah mengucapkan salam sambil membungkuk hormat, Tabib pun pergi ditemani Jiang Cheng yang berniat mengantarnya meski Tabib sudah menolaknya secara halus. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong Pavilliun Barat dengan Jiang Cheng yang beberapa kali bertanya pada Tabib tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk merawat seseorang yang tengah hamil.

Sementara itu di kamar Wuxian, Jiang Yanli masih mendengarkan keluhan Adiknya yang tidak ada habisnya sambil merutuk kesal pada Tabib karena dirinya harus terjebak di dalam kamarnya untuk waktu yang lama, dengan sabar Jiang Yanli mendengarkannya sambil sesekali menyuapkan beberapa potongan Melon ke dalam mulut Wuxian. 

Beberapa waktu lalu Jiang Yanli sudah mencoba memberikan beberapa makanan, Buah dan Sayuran yang sekiranya bisa Adiknya makan tanpa mengeluarkannya lagi, namun sejauh yang ia ketahui hanya buah Loquat, Melon dan Tomat yang bisa dimakan oleh Wuxian tanpa memuntahkannya kembali. Walau belum bisa memakan nasi atau masakan yang lain, setidaknya ia bisa membuat perut Adiknya bisa terisi meski hanya dengan buah-buahan. Jiang Yanli sedikit lega.

Wei Wuxian berbicara sambil menumpukan sikunya pada kedua kaki yang ia lipat di atas ranjang, tangannya menopang pipinya, bibirnya tidak berhenti bergerak saat berbicara. Ia beberapa kali tersedak akibat makan sambil bicara, hingga Jiang Yanli harus menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali, tanpa sadar satu piring penuh Melon yang manis telah habis membuat Jiang Yanli tersenyum senang.

Ia sedang mengambil air untuk Adiknya ketika Jiang Yanli melihat Wuxian tengah berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang tampak berat. "Minumlah dulu setelah itu kau bisa tidur,"

"A Xian?" panggil Jiang Yanli ketika ia merasa suara Wuxian semakin lama semakin pelan.

Jiang Yanli menghela nafas sambil tersenyum maklum, Adiknya pasti sangat lelah setelah semua yang terjadi padanya. Meski ia tidak bisa menebak isi hati Wuxian, Jiang Yanli bisa melihat bahwa Adiknya sedang berusaha keras untuk terlihat baik-baik saja di depannya, ia sangat mengenal Wei Wuxian meski mereka tidak menyimpan aliran darah yang sama namun Jiang Yanli cukup bisa memahami apa yang sedang Adiknya pikirkan, bagaiamana pun juga Wei Wuxian adalah Adik kesayangannya.

Sudah banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama bahkan ketika orang tua mereka masih ada, tidak butuh ikatan darah untuk bisa membuat mereka terasa seperti keluarga.

"A Xian, tidurlah dengan benar," desah Jiang Yanli lembut, ia merebahkan tubuh Wuxian ke atas ranjang.

Jiang Yanli tengah membenarkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Wei Wuxian saat tiba-tiba Adiknya membuka matanya terkejut dengan nafas terengah-engah, Jiang Yanli tersentak kaget melihatnya.

Hampir terjatuh akibat menginjak gaunnya sendiri, Jiang Yanli buru-buru menahan pundak Wei Wuxian saat adiknya bangun secara kasar dari tidurnya. "Ada apa A Xian? Kau berkeringat sangat banyak," Jiang Yanli khawatir.

"Jie jie," lirih Wei Wuxian, ia masih mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Ia mengucek matanya mencoba menghilangkan kantuk. Dengan sabar Jiang Yanli menunggu, ia mengelus rambut Wuxian yang tergerai seperti tirai hitam menututupi wajahnya. 

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Jiang Yanli kemudian, namun Wuxian hanya diam.

Wei Wuxian memandang Jiang Yanli penuh arti, bibirnya terkatup rapat tapi matanya menunjukkan berjuta kata, Jiang Yanli terkesiap ketika melihat wajah Adiknya yang seperti sedang menahan beban berat, Wuxian tampak seperti akan menangis tapi tidak ada airmata yang keluar. Bibir Jiang Yanli bergetar seolah ia bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan Adiknya, tenggorokannya mendadak kering, ia sulit untuk berbicara.

"Ap-apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan pa-pada Shijie'mu ini A Xian? Katakanlah, a-aku akan mendengarkan," ucap Jiang Yanli terbata, ia berusaha menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya.

Wuxian menggigit bibir bawahnnya hingga merah, ia berusaha keras menahan emosi yang seolah meluap memenuhi dadanya hingga sesak, ia tercekat.

"Aku... Aku... Aku takut..." kata Wei Wuxian pada akhirnya, ia terlihat ragu.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku dan A Cheng ada disini untuk menjagamu, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian A Xian," Jiang Yanli mengelus puncak kepala Wuxian yang tertunduk. 

Wei Wuxian mengangguk, ia menggenggam ujung lengan jubah milik Jiang Yanli. 

"A Xian, apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu? Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan pada Kakakmu ini, katakanlah. Ingat apa yang Sinse katakan? Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran agar tidak stres," kata Jiang Yanli penuh perhatian.

Setelah beberapa saat tampak ragu, Wei Wuxian akhirnya memantapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini telah menjadi beban berat dihatinya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi, dengan dirinya yang selalu dihantui mimpi buruk dari kejadian yang telah berlalu. Kepada siapa lagi ia bisa mencurahkan perasaannya jika bukan pada Jiang Yanli, sosok selembut Ayahnya Jiang Fengmian yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. 

Hari itu, dengan tangan dan bibir yang bergetar hebat, Wei Wuxian bisa mendengar suara serak miliknya mencoba untuk merangkai kata yang ingin ia ucapkan pada Jiang Yanli, salah satu keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang ini. 

Merasakan dadanya yang sakit saat mengulang kejadian yang sangat ingin ia lupakan, Wei Wuxian mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Jiang Yanli.

.....

Seratus hari setelah kembalinya Wei Wuxian dari Bukit Luanzhang untuk membalaskan dendam pada Klan Wen, ia kembali menjadi bagian dari Klan Jiang dan tinggal di Lianhua Wu bersama Dua Bersaudara Jiang.

Semua Sekte dari dunia kultivasi mengungkapkan pemberontakan mereka kepada Klan Wen yang berakhir dengan kematian Wen Xu dan juga Wen Chao, anak laki-laki dari Wen RuoHan. Klan Jin berada pada puncak kekuasaan setelah jatuhnya Klan Wen saat Kampanye Sunshot, mereka mengundang semua Klan dan juga Sekte dari dunia kultivasi untuk menghadiri acara perburuan malam yang bertujuan untuk memulihkan kondisi Klan. 

Para kultivator berlomba untuk menunjukkan kemampuan hebat mereka dalam perburuan untuk menarik minat para calon kultivator agar bergabung pada Sekte mereka.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Klan Jin adalah Klan yang tidak malu untuk menunjukkan kemewahannya, mereka selalu punya cara untuk menarik perhatian banyak orang. Dalam acara perburuan malam yang mereka adakan, Jin GuangShan meminta setiap Sekte yang bergabung untuk datang bersama Kuda mereka.

 

Tentu saja para kultivator gagah yang menunggangi Kuda mereka akan menjadi tontonan menarik.

"Woah ramai sekali," puji Wei Wuxian. Ia sedang berada di atas punggung Kuda jantan berwarna hitam pekat dengan ujung ekornya berwarna putih.

 

Perwakilan dari tiap Sekte tengah berbaris bersama Kuda yang mereka tunggangi sebelum masuk ke JinLing Tai. Jalan yang panjang penuh dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang datang untuk menonton, mereka berkumpul di setiap sisi jalan sambil berdesakan, di beberapa sudut para gadis tampak tersipu-sipu dari balik keranjang bunga mereka sambil melirik nakal kepada kultivator yang mereka anggap menarik.

"Sekte Qinghe Nie, silahkan masuk!" seru salah satu penjaga pintu setelah mendapat perintah dari Jin GuangYao sebagai penangung jawab acara kali ini.

Nie MingJue duduk dengan punggung yang gagah dari atas Kudanya, tatapannya sangat tegas, ia terlihat seperti batu kokoh yang tidak bisa dipecahkan. Sangat berbeda dengan Nie HuaiSang yang menuntun Kudanya berjalan pelan di samping Kakaknya, kipas dengan corak bunga Mawar menutupi wajahnya yang mengintip malu-malu, tangannya melambai memecah teriakan para gadis yang menyukai tipe pria polos seperti Nie HuaiSang.

"Sekte Gusu Lan, silahkan masuk!" penjaga kembali berseru saat semua perwakilan dari Qinghe Nie sudah melewati gerbang.

Gusu Lan yang memiliki Duo Jade Lan tentu saja menjadi daya tarik dimana pun mereka berada, tanpa perlu ada yang memandu semua orang tiba-tiba bersorak sangat keras dengan para gadis menjerit tak karuan. Para kultivator tampan dengan kemampuan yang tinggi selalu bisa menarik perhatian banyak orang, mereka tanpa malu melemparkan kelopak bunga segar yang baru saja dibeli sebagai rasa suka cita mereka, membuat hujan bunga di sepanjang jalan.

"Lihatlah itu, mereka sangat tampan!"

"Kau benar., yang satu itu meski wajahnya kaku tapi dia tampan sekali!"

Gadis lain mendengus. "Kenapa memilih yang dingin jika ada seseorang yang bisa tersenyum seperti itu,"

Mereka tidak henti berbisik dengan suara keras tanpa berniat menutupi kekaguman mereka pada Sekte Gusu Lan yang selalu memiliki banyak kultivator tampan, mereka bahkan tidak sadar ketika seseorang ikut mengambil bunga kemudian melemparkannya jauh ke depan.

Lan Wangji bergerak cepat menangkap setangkai bunga Peony Merah yang hampir mengenai kepalanya menggunakan dua jarinya, ia menatap bunga Peony Merah yang mekar sempurna sebelum menghentikan kudanya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. 

Lan Xichen yang tidak mengerti kenapa Adiknya berhenti pun bertanya. "Wangji, ada apa?"

"Wei Ying," desisnya ketika melihat Wei Wuxian tengah mengobrol dengan para Gadis.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Wuxian menoleh untuk melihat Lan Wangji sedang menatap dirinya. "Ya Lan Zhan, kau memanggilku?"

"Kamu... Ini..." Lan Wangji berkata irit seperti biasanya.

"Hah?!! Bukan, itu bukan aku, tentu saja bukan," elak Wuxian.

Para gadis mendengus mendengar Wuxian, salah satu dari mereka maju ke depan. "Jangan percaya padanya Tuan, dia berbohong. Tentu saja dia yang melemparkan bunga itu,"

"Hei! Kalian penghianat, bagaimana bisa kalian menuduh orang baik sepertiku!" protes Wei Wuxian, beberapa Gadis disana membalasnya dengan cekikikan gemas.

Melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan Wei Wuxian membuat Jiang Cheng tidak tahan, ia membawa Kudanya maju ke depan untuk menghampiri Wuxian. Dengan sebal ia memukul kepala Wuxian dari belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentaknya.

"Sakit! Jangan pukul kepalaku, Jiang Cheng!!!" seru Wuxian tidak mau kalah.

Mengabaikannya, Jiang Cheng menghampiri Duo Jade Lan, ia membungkuk diatas Kudanya memberi hormat. "Maafkan aku Zewu Jun, dia selalu saja membawa masalah kemana pun dia pergi. Aku harap kau bisa memaafkan ketidak sopanannya," sesal Jiang Cheng, ia bisa mendengar suara protes Wuxian dari arah belakang.

"Tidak masalah Ketua Sekte Jiang, aku berterima kasih atas bunga yang telah Wei Gongzi berikan pada Wangji," Lan Xichen berkata dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan memasuki kediaman LanLing Jin.

Jiang Cheng menghela nafas panjang ketika Wei Wuxian datang ke sampingnya, ia bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan Wuxian untuk bicara. "Kenapa kau ikut melempar bunga bersama para gadis?! Apa kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu untuk satu hari saja?!!" teriak Jiang Cheng.

"Aiyaa! Apa salahnya, aku hanya melemparkan bunga karna di benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik dengan bunga-bunga itu," Wei Wuxian mengerang.

"Berhentilah membuat masalah!!!" Jiang Cheng berseru.

"Kenapa kau marah begitu? Apa kau juga ingin mendapat bunga?" tebak Wei Wuxian, ia memiringkan kepala ke samping untuk mengejek Jiang Cheng.

Wuxian tersenyum ketika menyadari Jiang Cheng juga sedang melihatnya. "Masih ada beberapa bunga di tanah, kalau kau mau aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu,"

"Menyingkirlah!!!" Jiang Cheng mendorong Wuxian, ia benar-benar marah.

"Sekte Yunmeng Jiang, silahkan masuk!"

Tanpa menunggu, Jiang Cheng bergegas menuntun kudanya untuk berjalan masuk ke kediaman Lanling Jin menyusul dua Sekte lainnya, setelah melewati gerbang Jiang Cheng bisa melihat lapangan batu yang luas dengan beberapa menara mengelilinginya. Mata keunguannya bisa melihat sosok Jiang Yanli yang duduk di salah satu menara sedang melambai ke arah dirinya dengan sangat bersemangat, hingga ia hampir jatuh jika Nyonya Jin tidak menariknya untuk segera duduk kembali. Ada beberapa sasaran target yang ditata secara acak dengan berbagai ukuran di tengah lapangan batu.

Jiang Cheng baru saja memberhentikan Kudanya tepat di samping Lan Xichen yang sudah berbaris rapi bersama Lan Wangji saat ia mendengar Wei Wuxian datang bersama Kudanya, suara teriakan yang memalukan itu tidak berhenti memanggil namanya namun Jiang Cheng berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng!!! Hei, Jiang Cheng!!!"

Semakin ia berusaha mengabaikan, semakin darah naik ke pipinya, ia bisa merasakan panas pada wajahnya, teriakan Wuxian membuatnya sangat malu.

Jiang Cheng hampir berteriak saat ia menoleh. "APA-"

BRUK

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuket bunga Mawar putih lengkap dengan tangkainya yang masih berduri menabrak wajah Jiang Cheng dengan sangat keras, membuatnya meringis akibat duri Mawar menggores kulitnya, kelopak bunga berjatuhan memenuhi rambutnya. Jiang Cheng menggeram dalam diam.

"Kau bilang kau ingin bunga kan? Kebetulan ada Paman tua penjual bunga yang baru saja pulang dari ladang untuk memetik bunga, jadi aku membelikanmu beberapa. Paman itu belum sempat memotong tangkainya, karena aku terburu-buru jadi langsung kubawa saja. Bagaimana, kau sudah tidak mengambek lagi padaku kan?" Wei Wuxian berbicara tanpa menyadari Jiang Cheng yang sudah meremas bunga pemberiannya.

Dengan marah Jiang Cheng melemparkan kembali buket bunga yang diberikan tepat mengenai wajah Wei Wuxian yang dihiasi senyum bangga, hampir sama dengan reaksi Jiang Cheng sekarang ini kulit wajah Wuxian terasa perih akibat tergores duri Mawar yang tajam. Ia menggeram juga.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! ITU SAKIT, BODOH!!!" teriak Wuxian murka.

"Itu juga yang aku rasakan!!!" balas Jiang Cheng, ia pun marah.

Wei Wuxian menarik poni panjang Jiang Cheng hingga membuatnya hampir jatuh dari Kuda jika saja Jiang Cheng tidak menahan pinggang Wuxian. Sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Wuxian dari rambutnya, ia juga menjaga agar Wuxian tidak terjatuh dari Kuda itu sedikit sulit.

Semua orang yang melihatnya hampir tidak bisa berkata apapun melihat Ketua Sekte seperti Jiang Cheng ditarik rambutnya secara brutal oleh Wei Wuxian yang mereka kenal sebagai tangan kanan Ketua Jiang, Jin GuangYao yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi untuk memberikan sambutan pun merasa ragu untuk memulai acara akibat keributan diluar dugaan yang sedang terjadi. 

Sedangkan Jiang Yanli tertawa gemas melihat adik-adiknya yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu, wajah cantiknya ketika tertawa menarik perhatian Jin Zixuan yang sejak lama selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Jiang Yanli. 

Hari ini ia sengaja meminta tolong pada Ibunya agar mengundang Jiang Yanli untuk datang ke Lanling Jin karena ia ingin menunjukkan kehebatannya dalam perburuan, ia ingin menebus kesalahannya yang dulu telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan tulus Jiang Yanli hingga ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Kakak Jiang Cheng itu. Sekarang Jin Zixuan sangat ingin membuat Jiang Yanli kembali menyukai dirinya.

Namun kelakuan dua bodoh bersaudara yang masih saja sibuk bertengkar telah menghambat semuanya, acara menjadi tertunda akibat ulah mereka. Jin Zixuan tidak sabar, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka berdua.  Jin Zixuan duduk diatas Kuda jantan besar dengan bulu halus berwarna coklat terang, semua orang berdecak kagum ketika dia membawa Kudanya berjalan pelan.

Jin Zixuan berdehem sebentar, ia terdiam memilih kata yang tepat. "Hei kalian, Dua orang bodoh disana! Apa kalian bisa berhenti sekarang? Kalian telah merusak acara!" kata Jin Zixuan, ia cepat-cepat berhenti kemudian membuang wajahnya ke samping. 'Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan!' batinnya menyadari sesuatu yang salah pada ucapannya.

Jiang Cheng bernafas lega ketika Wei Wuxian akhirnya melepaskan cengkeraman pada rambutnya, ia menyisir rambutnya yang kusut menggunakan jarinya.

"Jangan ikut campur kau, dasar Tuan Muda yang manja!" seru Wuxian membalas ucapan Jin Zixuan, sejak dulu ia sudah tidak suka dengan anak manja dari Sekte kaya yang dengan kurang ajar sudah merendahkan Shijie'nya.

Dahi Jin Zixuan berkedut. "Kau bilang apa?!"

"Tuan Muda yang manja! Apa sudah terdengar?!" ulang Wuxian menambahkan seringaian mengejek yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau!!!"

Pada akhirnya Jin Zixuan yang tidak sabaran pun menerjang ke arah Wei Wuxian dari atas Kudanya mereka kemudian bertengkar dengan saling menarik satu sama lain, keributan pun kembali terjadi antara Wei Wuxian dan Jin Zixuan yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Jiang Cheng berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun, ia sudah cukup malu hari ini jadi dia tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan yang semakin tidak tahu malu itu, ia memilih untuk menjauhkan Kudanya hingga memasuki barisan Gusu Lan, merasa seseorang menabrak pundaknya Lan Xichen hanya bisa memberikan anggukan dan senyum menawan seperti biasanya kepada Jiang Cheng.

"Mereka sangat bersemangat sekali ya." Lan Xichen berkomentar.

Jiang Cheng mendengus menanggapi. "Orang-orang bodoh." jawabnya acuh, ia melihat jauh ke depan. 

Dari tempatnya berada ia bisa melihat Jiang Yanli mandang kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar dengan pandangan khawatir.

Semua orang menghela nafas mereka, melihat keributan yang tidak ada habisnya membuat mereka sakit kepala.

.....

"Kalian ini bodoh atau apa, bertengkar seperti anak kecil!!! Kau membuat Kakak khawatir, apa kau tidak lihat dia hampir melompat dari menara!" Jiang Cheng berkomentar sambil mengalirkan energi spiritualnya.

Wei Wuxian menepisnya pelan, ia mendumal. "Tidak perlu, goresan seperti ini aku sendiri pun bisa," Jiang Cheng menyerah, ia menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Berhentilah membuat masalah untuk orang lain!" protes Jiang Cheng.

"Dia yang membuat masalah lebih dulu, kenapa kau selalu saja menyalahkanku!" dengus Wuxian, ia merasa tidak suka.

Jiang Cheng mendecakkan lidah sebelum mendengus kasar, ia tidak ingin berdebat dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk diam.

Acara baru saja dimulai setelah beberapa orang dari Lanling Jin turun tangan untuk memisahkan pertengkaran antara Wei Wuxian dan Jin Zixuan, meski mereka masih saling melawan melalui tatapan mata namun tubuh mereka ditahan oleh beberapa orang agar tidak bisa bergerak bebas lagi hingga pada akhirnya mereka menyerah. Mereka saling mendengus, membuang wajah ke samping menunjukkan rasa permusuhan satu sama lain.

Ketidak sukaan mereka berlanjut ketika acara dimulai dengan para kultivator yang menunjukkan ketrampilan mereka dalam hal memanah sambil menunggangi Kuda. Wei Wuxian yang merasa Jin Zixuan hanya sok pamer karena bisa mengenai semua target kemudian membalasnya dengan memanah semua target dengan mata tertutup yang diiringi decak kagum para penonton, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Wei Wuxian adalah calon kultivator hebat jika saja ia tidak memilih jalur sesat untuk mengembangkan ilmunya. Wei Wuxian agak angkuh, bahkan saat Jin Zixuan menantangnya untuk melakukan perburuan sambil menutup matanya ia dengan kesombongannya menerima dengan senyum mengejek yang tak berniat ia sembunyikan. 

Jiang Cheng dan Wei Wuxian baru saja melewati pintu masuk gunung Baifeng untuk memulai perburuan bersama orang-orang dari Sekte lainnya juga. Wei Wuxian berjalan pelan, kedua matanya tertutup pita merah yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mengikat pinggangnya. 

"Kau yakin bisa berburu dengan kondisi seperti itu? Kau tidak harus menerima tantangan konyol yang dia berikan," Jiang Cheng mengingatkan.

"Tidak masalah, bahkan jika aku berburu sambil menutup mata mereka tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apapun," sahut Wuxian yakin, ia penuh percaya diri.

Seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya menggeram kesal mendengar pernyataan Wei Wuxian, ia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya menerobos ke tengah sengaja menabrak dengan keras hingga membuat Wuxian oleng dan hampir jatuh. 

Tubuh seseorang itu berbalik sambil mengangkat senyum yang menyebalkan. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, berjalan seperti itu saja kau kesulitan tapi mulutmu masih bisa berkata omong kosong," kata Jin Zixun.

Wei Wuxian sudah hampir menerjang ke depan ketika Jiang Cheng menahan pundaknya. "Jangan menambah lebih banyak masalah, abaikan saja dia," bisik Jiang Cheng pelan, Wuxian bergetar dalam amarah.

"Heh! Tunggu dan lihat saja!" balasnya kemudian.

Setelahnya Jin Zixun bergegas pergi dengan tatapan merendahkan yang tidak bisa Wuxian lihat, diikuti oleh orang-orang berseragam kuning dengan symbol bunga Peony. Mereka mulai memasuki kawasan gunung Baifeng sambil menghunuskan pedang masing-masing.

Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu Jiang Cheng mulai memberi perintah pada orang-orang dari Sektenya untuk berburu, ia membagi beberapa tim dari tiap anggota kemudian menyuruh mereka berpencar mengejar target sebanyak mungkin.

"Apa kau ingin kita pergi bersama?" tanya Jiang Cheng.

Wei Wuxian menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak darimu meski hanya seorang diri," dia terkekeh pelan.

"Menyebalkan! Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke arah barat," Wuxian mengangguk menanggapi ketika Jiang Cheng akan memulai perburuannya.

Jiang Cheng berhenti sebentar, ia berbalik untuk melihat Wuxian. "Hati-hati..... Jangan sampai kau dimakan atau kau akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka," kata Jiang Cheng memperingatkan Wuxian, ia tau dari rapat yang diadakan beberapa saat lalu oleh para Ketua Sekte, bahwa perburuan saat ini banyak sekali mayat ganas yang sengaja dipilih dengan level tinggi sekaligus untuk melatih kemampuan para kultivator. 

Wajar saja dia khawatir pada Wei Wuxian, terlebih dengan menggunakan penutup mata seperti itu. Seberapa banyak kekuatan yang dikuasai oleh Wei Wuxian tentu saja dia tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk bisa melihat tembus pandang dari penutup matanya. Jiang Cheng tidak bisa membantu kecuali cemas.

"Apa ini artinya kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku? Aiyaa, kau membuatku berdebar-debar," balas Wuxian dengan nada usil seperti biasa kemudian ia tertawa.

"....."

"Jiang Cheng?" Wei Wuxian bingung saat tidak mendapat balasan dari Jiang Cheng.

Ia menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat kedua lengannya ke depan dada. "Dia pergi begitu saja? Dasar tidak sopan!" 

Mengambil Chenqing yang terselip pada sabuk di pinggangnya Wei Wuxian mulai berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah kawasan gunung Baifeng. Ia agak kesulitan menentukan arah karena jalanan gunung yang naik turun tidak rata, karena itu ia mengulurkan Chenqing untuk menggunakannya sebagai pemandu jikalau ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya. 

Dari balik rimbunnya pepohonan yang bergemerisik Wei Wuxian berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam gunung. Manik yang membiaskan kelembutan bunga Anggrek ungu tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya sampai ia tidak lagi bisa menangkap sosok Wei Wuxian yang kemudian menghilang di balik pohon-pohon besar. Jiang Cheng hanya bisa mendesah pasrah sebelum pergi ke arah Barat untuk memulai perburuannya.

Meski Matahari bersinar sangat cerah, namun gunung Baifeng masih berdiri kokoh dengan pepohonan yang tumbuh sangat besar dan hijau di setiap jengkal seolah memberikan perlindungan pada para kultivator dari panas yang menyengat untuk peburuan mereka.

Perburuan pun dimulai.

.....

Wei Wuxian merasakan jalanan yang semakin menanjak hingga ia terpaksa harus merangkak untuk memanjat, ia menajamkan pendengarannya untuk merasakan sekelilingnya. Wei Wuxian hanya bisa mendengar suara gemerisik pohon dan dengungan sayap Serangga yang berderik di atas dahan pohon, beberapa kali juga terdengar suara burung yang sedang terbang di kejauhan.

Tidak banyak binatang di dalam hutan dengan begitu banyak makhluk dan setan yang disiapkan oleh Lanling Jin, mereka digiring ke salah satu sisi di gunung Baifeng untuk menjadi buruan.

Sebuah akar pohon yang merambat di atas tanah menyandung kaki Wei Wuxian hingga membuatnya jatuh ke depan menabrak batang pohon, tangannya meraba-meraba merasakan dahan pohon yang sangat besar. Wuxian menyentuh permukaan dahan pohon yang terasa sangat halus, baunya juga harum seperti buah Persik manis yang sudah matang.

'Pohon apa ini?' batinnya, ia belum pernah menemukan ada pohon yang kulitnya sangat halus dan berbau harum seperti ini.

Wei Wuxian mendongak ke atas seolah bisa melihat seberapa tinggi pohon yang ia peluk, tangannya merayap hingga menyentuh dahan lainnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Sebaiknya aku menunggu disini saja," ujarnya.

Tangannya meraih dahan pohon yang tumbuh rendah untuk menarik tubuhnya ke atas kemudian duduk di atas dahan, sebelah kakinya bergerak menggantung. Wei Wuxian bersenandung pelan sambil menyenderkan punggungnya sebelum membawa Chenqing ke depan bibirnya, ia meniup seruling hitam dengan knot merah yang menggantung pada ujungnya, menghasilkan suara seringan angin yang berhembus mengeluarkan nada-nada melengking memecah keheningan.  

Burung yang hinggap dengan tenang di atas pohon berterbangan mendengar melodi yang tajam membelah pertahanan gunung Baifeng, melalui akar-akar pohon di hutan suara Chenqing mengalun memenuhi gunung. Tak berapa lama suara auman seperti hewan buas dari berbagai area di gunung Baifeng terdengar seolah menjawab alunan melodi yang dimainkan oleh Wuxian, beberapa orang berteriak, kepanikan pun terjadi. 

Tak berapa lama kemudian Wuxian mengakhiri permainan serulingnya sambil tertawa puas, ia kembali bersenandung kecil sambil menggoyangkan kakinya.

Di sisi lain, beberapa mayat ganas yang diundang oleh suara melodi Wuxian berbondong-bondong datang, dengan gerakan kaku mereka berbaris pada ruangan kosong di tempat Sekte Yunmeng Jiang kemudian berdiri dengan badan yang bergerak-gerak, mereka menggeram saat melihat begitu banyak energi Qin berkumpul disekitar mereka, namun mayat-mayat itu diam seperti anak kecil yang penurut. Mereka hanya memutar-mutar kepala mereka kesana kemari.

Sementara orang-orang bersorak untuk kemenangan Yunmeng Jiang, yang sudah jelas terlihat karena banyaknya mayat yang berkumpul-hampir seperempat dari mayat yang disiapkan oleh Lanling Jin, Wei Wuxian masih asik bersantai menikmati waktu luangnya di bawah pohon tua. Udara sejuk yang begitu alami membuatnya tidak ingin beranjak pergi.

Sejak ia menutup matanya, Wuxian mulai mengumpulkan semua inderanya pada telinga, karena itulah suara sekecil apapun ia bisa mendengarnya.

Seperti sekarang ini ketika seseorang sedang berhati-hati berjalan ke arahnya sambil menekan hawa keberadaannya, meski begitu Wuxian masih bisa merasakan gesekan sepatu boot yang membelah rerumputan. Dari bunyi gemerisik rumput itu dia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

Wei Wuxian menoleh ke asal suara kemudian bertanya. "Sedang berburu juga?" sapanya ramah, ia tersenyum meski tidak bisa melihat seseorang yang datang.

"....."

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi suara gesekan sepatu boot yang sedang menginjak rumput menjadi semakin jelas. Wei Wuxian mengerut bingung. 

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku," Wuxian mendengus geli.

'Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun karena orang ini tidak memiliki aura membunuh, tapi kenapa dia berjalan mendekat? Bukannya orang-orang sangat takut berada di dekatku?' batin Wuxian bertanya-tanya.

"Hei, percuma saja kau-"

Seseorang itu tiba-tiba bergerak cepat ke arah Wuxian, bibir halus yang dingin memutus ucapan Wuxian, membungkamnya dalam ciuman sederhana. 

'A-apa ini?!!' Wuxian terpekik dalam hati, ia terkejut tapi tidak merespon banyak.

Dari jarak sedeekat ini Wei Wuxian bisa mencium aroma cendana dari seseorang di depannya, ia sangat ingin melepaskan penutup matanya ketika helaian rambut panjang menjutai mengelus pipinya, Wuxian tampak ragu ketika ia merasakan bibir yang menciumnya begetar. 

Ia berpikir jika seorang 'gadis' yang sangat pemalu sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menciumnya karena tidak tahan menahan perasaan yang telah lama dipendam, jika ia membuka penutup matanya, akan seberapa malunya 'gadis' ini. Karena itu Wei Wuxian hanya diam menunggu sampai si 'gadis' menyelesaikan ciumannya, ciuman itu ringan hanya sekedar menempel namun sangat lama.

"Si-siapa kau?" kata Wuxian setelah lepas dari serangan ciuman.

"....."

Tangan Wuxian bergerak berniat melepas penutup matanya ketika si 'gadis' hanya diam tak menjawab, namun belum sempat ia menarik penutup matanya 'gadis' itu menyerangnya lagi dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, menahan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya, cengkeramannya sangat kuat hingga membuat Wuxian meringis dalam ciumannya.

"Mmm," 

Wei Wuxian melenguh menggerakkan kepalanya mencoba melepaskan bibirnya dari ciuman yang kasar, 'gadis' pemalu yang gemetaran menciumnya kini menahan dirinya dengan kecupan basah yang membuat nafasnya terengah-engah, ia mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Le-lepas," Wei Wuxian merintih ketika 'gadis' itu menggigit bibirnya, meninggalkan bercak merah kecil di sudut bibirnya yang membuat Wuxian tersentak hebat, ia sangatlah sensitif dengan gigitan akibat kenangan masalalu'nya yang berebut makanan bersama Anjing liar.

Wuxian meronta keras, ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya, bersamaan dengan itu aura hitam menguar menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan satu tarikan tangan kanannya terlepas dari genggaman, kemudian ia menarik rambut panjang si 'gadis' yang masih tidak ingin melepaskan pagutan mereka.  

Wei Wuxian masih berusaha mencari cara menjauhkan 'gadis' itu darinya, namun menarik rambut tidaklah membuat 'gadis' itu bergeming, dengan tidak berperasaan Wuxian kemudian mencoba mendorong kening 'gadis' itu menjauh untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Wuxian merasakan bibirnya perih akibat dilumat tanpa henti.

"Uh?!" Wei Wuxian berseru tertahan.

Gerakan Wuxian terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu pada telapak tangannya yang sedang mendorong dahi si 'gadis' matanya membelalak. 'Pita dahi? Gusu lan? Siapa?' 

Menyadari jari Wei Wuxian yang mencengkeram pita dahinya, si 'gadis' melepaskan ciumannya kemudian bergerak menjauh dengan memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Wuxian, namun gerakannya membuat pita dahinya terlepas dalam genggaman tangan Wuxian. 

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapakah sosok 'gadis' yang sangat agresif mencuri ciumannya ketika ia lengah. Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini Wei Wuxian menarik kerah jubah si 'gadis' untuk menahannya agar tidak kabur, 'gadis' itu membalasnya dengan memengang pergelangan tangan yang menarik kerah bajunya.

Dibawah pohon tua yang menebarkan bau harum keduanya terdiam dalam kekalutan mereka sendiri, mencoba merasakan emosi satu sama lain dari balik bayangan pepohonan yang berderak lembut.


	9. Ingatan pahit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merasa tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban dihatinya, Wei Wuxian mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Jiang Yanli. Ingatan-ingatan yang menyakitkan pun mulai terulang kembali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang, semoga kalian tidak bosan.

.....

Dada Wuxian naik turun dengan cepat, ia masih mencoba untuk bernafas dengan normal setelah ciuman panjang yang ia dapatkan secara tiba-tiba. Tangannya yang mencengkram kerah jubah berwarna putih mulai berkeringat dan terasa gatal, meski begitu ia masih menolak untuk melepaskannya. Jari tangannya hampir saja membuka pita yang menutupi matanya ketika tangan lain menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wuxian, saat itu dirinya bisa merasakan telapak tangan yang menggenggamnya terasa sangat besar untuk ukuran seorang gadis. 

Wei Wuxian mendecakkan lidahnya. "Katakan siapa kau? Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?" 

Seperti yang ia duga pertanyaan klasik semacam ini tentu saja akan mendapatkan jawaban yang serupa seperti biasanya, bagaimana mungkin seseorang akan menjawabnya begitu saja. Dengan menciumnya secara diam-diam seperti ini tentu saja itu artinya jika orang ini tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya, tapi tetap saja Wei Wuxian merasa perlu untuk mencoba peruntungannya.

"Hei! Jawab aku!" seru Wuxian mulai tidak sabar, ia menarik kerah jubah dan orang itu terpaksa mendekat. Bau harum Cendana tercium semakin lekat.

"....."

Merasakan hal yang dilakukannya sia-sia, Wuxian segera melepaskan cengkramannya sambil mendengus kasar. "Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menjawab, pergilah! Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan tapi cepat lepaskan, tanganku mulai sakit!"

Orang di depannya hampir melepaskan genggamannya dari kedua pergelangan tangan Wuxian, ketika dengan cepat tubuhnya didorong ke belakang hingga punggungnya menabrak batang pohon. Gerakannya sangat cepat, bahkan daun kering yang telah menguning dan hampir jatuh di atas kepalanya tidak terhempas jauh, Wei Wuxian membalikkan keadaan dengan berganti mencengkram kedua tangan orang itu kuat.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja setelah menciumku seperti itu? Tentu saja aku juga ingin tau orang seperti apa orang yang diam-diam suka padaku?" Wei Wuxian menekan kedua tangan orang itu semakin erat, ia bahkan mencoba menahan kedua kaki panjang yang hampir saja menendang dirinya jika saja ia tidak dengan cepat menguncinya. Wei Wuxian tersenyum puas. 

Meski bisa mengunci pergerakan orang itu, Wuxian tidak merasakan bahwa orang ini akan balik menyerangnya. Dirinya sedikit kecewa ketika merasakan tubuh di bawahnya hanya diam kaku seperti patung batu, ini sangat tidak menarik.

Sinar matahari yang menembus dedaunan menyilaukan pandangan Wei Wuxian ketika ia perlahan membuka penutup matanya, dia harus mengerjapkkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa agak kabur. Pita merah miliknya merosot hingga ke leher saat Wuxian menariknya.

Manik abu-abu cerah milik Wei Wuxian berkedip beberapa kali, bahkan ketika pandangannya sudah kembali normal ia masih saja tidak bisa berhenti berkedip. Raut wajahnya terlihat aneh dengan mata yang kemudian membelalak lebar.

"La-Lan Zhan?!!" pekiknya sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Wei Wuxian mencoba mengucek matanya beberapa kali dengan menggunakan jarinya. 

Mengira apa yang ia lihat adalah hasil dari sebuah ilusi, Wei Wuxian mencoba memejamkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum kemudian kembali membukanya dengan harapan apa yang ia lihat bisa kembali pada kenyataan yang ada. Namun hal bodoh yang dia lakukan tentu saja sia-sia karena apa yang dia lihat bukanlah sesuatu yang fana. Itu benar-benar seseorang yang ia kenal dari Sekte Gusu Lan, dengan baju Sekte yang menurutnya sangat mirip seperti baju berkabung. Orang yang sangat dia kenal. Lan Zhan.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan? Kau benar-benar Lan Zhan?!!" Wei Wuxian hampir mennggigit lidahnya sendiri akibat bicara terlalu cepat. 

"Mmn," Lan Wangji membalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas miliknya.

"Ka-kau... Itu... Benar-benar kau?!!" seorang Wei Wuxian yang mulutnya terbiasa mengeluarkan celotehan pun lidahnya bisa membeku hingga dia hampir tidak tau harus berkata apa saking terkejutnya.

Lan Wangji menghela nafasnya ke samping. "Lepaskan," katanya kemudian, wajahnya masih datar seperti biasanya. 

Tanpa sadar Wuxian menuruti kemudian dengan reflek melepaskan genggamannya, ia kemudian beringsut mundur menjauh membuat jarak antara dirinya dan juga Lan Wangji yang kini sedang merapikan jubahnya. Lan Wangji terlihat tenang.

Suasana diantara keduanya sangat canggung hingga tak satu pun dari mereka mengeluarkan suara untuk memulai percakapan. Wei Wuxian masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, ia juga mencari jawaban tentang bagaimana bisa seorang Lan Wangji yang sangat terhormat bisa mencium dirinya. Ini sangatlah tidak masuk akal, dirinya menolak untuk mempercayainya.

Wei Wuxian hampir terlarut ke dalam pikirannya ketika dia melihat Lan Wangji turun dari dahan pohon dan berniat untuk pergi tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Ah! Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu, Lan Zhan!" teriak Wuxian, ia mengikuti Lan Wangji turun dari dahan pohon. 

Tentu saja Lan Wangji akan mengabaikan Wei Wuxian yang memanggilnya dengan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, ia tetap berjalan pelan seperti biasa meninggalkan Wuxian yang kini tengah berlari mengejarnya. 

Wei Wuxian sudah berada di samping Lan Wangji, menyetarakan agar langkah mereka seirama. Setelah itu mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri jalanan hutan. Meskipun Lan Wangji terlihat begitu tenang dan tidak berekspresi, tapi Wuxian bisa melihat kedua mata Lan Wangji tengah berkilat merah seolah ia sedang marah, kedua tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya. 

"Err, Lan Zhan?" panggil Wuxian, ia agak ragu.

Lan Wangji hanya meliriknya sebagai balasan. Wei Wuxian hampir terlonjak ketika Lan Wangji menatapnya dengan tajam. "Lan Zhan, wajahmu mengerikan. Kau membuatku takut," kata Wei Wuxian sambil bergidik.

Agaknya Lan Wangji kaget mendengar kata takut yang keluar dari bibir Wuxian. Tak lama ia mendesah pelan, dari ujung matanya ia bisa melihat bibir kecil yang telah diciumnya secara kasar terlihat bengkak, ujung bibirnya tampak merah dengan rona kecil bekas gigitan.

"Maaf," sesal Lan Wangji bergumam pelan.

"Hmm? Apa?" sepertinya Wei Wuxian tidak begitu mendengar apa yang Lan Wangji ucapkan jadi ia bertanya.

Saat sekali lagi Lan Wangji akan mengulangi ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja Wei Wuxian mengubah pandangannya. Matanya terlihat berbinar saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok bayangan yang sedang berjalan di antara pepohonan jauh di depan sana.

"Oh! Itu Jiang Cheng!," katanya senang, tanpa sadar ia berlari kecil meninggalkan Lan Wangji yang kemudian langsung mengejarnya.

"Jiang Ch-"

Wei Wuxian hampir saja berteriak memanggil Jiang Cheng namun tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik dengan keras oleh Lan Wangji, disusul dengan tubuhnya yang dirobohkan di antara semak-semak. Mereka berdua jatuh bertindihan di atas rerumputan.

Tidak diragukan lagi dari seorang yang dibesarkan di Gusu Lan, kekuatan tangan Lan Wangji begitu kuat hingga membuat Wei Wuxian tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat dikunci oleh Lan Wangji. Tatapan mereka beradu, warna emas yang lembut menatap tajam abu-abu cerah yang bergetar.

"Apa kau ingin menciumku lagi, Lan Zhan?" pertanyaan Wei Wuxian tidaklah setenang perasaannya, bunyi detak jantungnya yang pelan perlahan menjadi sangat cepat, ia mulai bisa merasakan keringat dingin membasahi tengkuknya. 

Lan Wangji tidak menjawab, matanya mencoba berbicara namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena Wuxian sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Lan Zhan, tanganmu terlalu kuat ini sangat sakit. Ayolah, jika ada sesuatu yang sudah mengganggumu katakanlah padaku. Kau hampir mematahkan tangan dan leherku ketika kau menciumku, jika kau terus seperti ini maka kau akan meremukkan semua tulang-tulangku!" Lan Wangji terkesiap meskipun ia tau apa yang dikatakan oleh Wei Wuxian adalah omong kosong, meski begitu ia tetap saja mengendurkan genggaman tangannya walau ia tidak berniat melepaskannya sedikit pun. Wuxian mengerang kesal.

"Wei Ying," panggil Lan Wangji kemudian setelah ia tampak ragu.

"Hm?"

Lan Wangji untuk kesekian kalinya diam, tak lama ia kembali membuka bibirnya. "Bunga itu, apa kamu..." diam lagi.

Wei Wuxian mengerang sekali lagi, ia merasa frustasi. Disaat seperti ini ia sangat mengharapkan kehadiran Zewu Jun karena dirinya sama sekali tidak paham apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Lan Wangji.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," jawab Wuxian, wajahnya tampak terganggu. Ia merasa tangannya mulai kesemutan.

"Kenapa cuma satu?" kali ini Lan Wangji langsung menjawabnya.

"Cuma satu, apanya?" Wei Wuxian telihat sedang mencoba mencerna perkataan Lan Wangji.

Dahi Wuxian semakin banyak guratan ketika ia berpikir keras. Tak berapa lama wajahnya tampak cerah, ia telah menemukan jawabannya. "Maksudmu bunga yang aku berikan padamu kenapa cuma satu?" Wuxian bisa melihat Lan Wangji mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Wei Wuxian tergelak dengan suara tawa yang sangat keras, ia merasa hal ini sangatlah lucu. "Lan Zhan Lan Zhan, ada apa denganmu? Kau merasa gelisah hanya karna aku memberimu satu? Kupikir kau terlihat cocok dengan bunga-bunga itu, jadi aku hanya iseng. Kau bisa melewatkannya untuk masuk hitungan, anggap saja aku tidak pernah melemparnya,"

Melihat tak ada tanggapan Wuxian menatap Lan Wangji yang entah kenapa merasakan rasa tidak suka tergores pada wajahnya. 'Apa aku salah bicara?' batinnya kemudian.

"Lan Zhan, sungguh kau tidak perlu menganggapnya terlalu serius. Soal bunga itu, aku hanya-"

"Tapi... Ketua Sekte Jiang," Wei Wuxian semakin bingung mendengar nama Jiang Cheng disebut dari bibir putih Lan Wangji. Ada apa dengan Jiang Cheng.

Lan Wangji membuka bibirnya tapi kemudian tertutup lagi, membuat Wei Wuxian menggigit bibirnya gemas, sangat sulit berbicara dengan Lan Wangji. Karena itu Wei Wuxian tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, ia kemudian mencoba mendorong tubuh yang memerangkapnya tidak sabaran, tentu saja dirinya merasa jengkel dengan situasi tidak menyenangkannya sekarang ini. Namun Lan Wangji bergeming ditempatnya.

"Apa maumu Lan Zhan?! Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, cepat katakan. Jika tidak maka pergilah! Aku tidak ada waktu bermain-main denganmu!" Wuxian berteriak protes.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak Lan Wangji menahannya dengan ciuman panas di bawah pohon tua, saat ini mereka masih berada ditengah perburuan yang sedang berlangsung. Meskipun Wuxian sudah mendapatkan banyak mayat ganas yang ia panggil menggunakan Chenqing, tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri bersama seseorang seperti Lan Wangji di tengah hutan seperti ini. Dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika dirinya berdua saja bersama Lan Wangji, entah karena suasana hutan yang sepi dan tentram atau memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya sehingga membuat Wuxian merasa gelisah tiap kali manik keemasan tak berkedip menatapnya.

"Siapa disana?!!" Wei Wuxian terlonjak kaget saat suara yang sangat ia kenal berteriak dari balik semak-semak diikuti suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. 

"Lan Zhan, lepas! Apa kau ingin orang lain melihat seorang murid teladan kebanggaan Gusu Lan yang terhormat, sedang menindih pemuda lain di tengah hutan yang sepi. Ya, itu terdengar sangat menarik untukku, tapi aku merasa simpati pada Tetua Lan Qiren jika dia melihat keponakan tersayangnya melakukan hal seperti ini," Wuxian memiringkan kepalanya ketika ia menggoda Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika Lan Wangji menatapnya semakin lekat. "Lepaskan!" serunya.

Sebuah lecutan cambuk terdengar tak jauh dari semak-semak tempatnya berada, Wei Wuxian kaget hingga tanpa sadar ia menutup matanya ketika mendengar Zidian mendesis seperti petir.

"Siapa disana?!!" 

Situasi yang sulit membuat Wei Wuxian tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya, suara rumput yang terinjak oleh sepatu boot terdengar semakin lama semakin dekat. Ia menatap Lan Wangji dengan panik, namun melihat wajah datar seperti es di depannya sangatlah tidak banyak membantu.

"Lan-"

Bibir Wuxian kembali dibungkam oleh Lan Wangji yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam. Wei Wuxian membelalak kaget, ia meronta kecil berniat melepaskan diri tanpa membuat banyak suara. Jika Jiang Cheng melihatnya seperti ini dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan kepadanya.

"Mmhh, mmhh!" Lan Wangji terus melumat bibir dibawahnya ketika mendengar Wuxian berusaha berteriak dalam ciumanya. 

Merasakan kembali sensasi hangat dari bibir kecil yang lembut diantara sapuan lidahnya, Lan Wangji tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melumatnya lebih dalam. Setiap kali Wuxian membuka mulutnya Lan Wangji akan segera memasukkan lidahnya menyapu setiap inci rongga dimulutnya. 

Meskipun Wei Wuxian bisa menebak ini adalah pertama kalinya Lan Wangji mencium seseorang karena saat pertama kali menciumnya bibir Lan Wangji bergetar hebat, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa kemampuan Lan Wangji memang sangatlah hebat bahkan dalam hal berciuman. Pantas saja dia menjadi murid kesayangan Lan Qiren karena Lan Wangji bisa mempelajari semua hal baru dalam sekejap. Ya dalam sekejap, karena dalam sekejap pula Lan Wangji berhasil membuat Wuxian terhanyut oleh ciumannya.

Tanpa sadar Wuxian membalas ciuman Lan Wangji yang menyapu kedua bibirnya, rasa tak ingin kalahnya membuatnya ikut melumat semakin liar. Bahkan adik Lan Xichen pun terkejut ketika ia merasakan balasan dari Wei Wuxian yang sangat agresif dengan menggigit ujung bibirnya gemas.

"Nnhh," Wuxian mengerang dalam ciumannya, entah sejak kapan Lan Wangji sudah melepaskan kedua tangannya yang kini sudah merangkul leher pemuda di atasnya-menindihnya, menahan agar tubuh itu tidak bergerak menjauh.

Mendengar erangan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Wei Wuxian membuat Lan Wangji bergerak lebih berani, ia membiarkan seseorang di bawahnya mengambil kendali ciuman mereka dengan lumatan-lumatan kasar ketika sebelah tangannya mulai menyingkap jubah hitam milik Wei Wuxian kemudian menariknya pelan hingga terbuka. 

Lan Wangji mengelus dada putih dengan symbol Klan Wen yang tercetak di antara tulang selangka, sebelum merayap turun ke arah puting kemerahan milik Wei Wuxian kemudian memelintirnya pelan yang disambut dengan tubuh dibawahnya menegang, diiringi erangan panjang yang menggelitik telinganya. 

"Ap-" Wei Wuxian hampir berteriak protes ketika Lan Wangji kembali membungkam bibirnya seraya memainkan puting kecil yang sudah menegang.

Semakin Wuxian mencoba menolak, semakin tubuhnya menggeliat tidak karuan menempel erat pada tubuh diatasnya. Seolah tidak peduli pada sosok lain berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka yang mungkin saja bisa mendengar desahannya, Lan Wangji semakin berani menjelajahi tubuh Wei Wuxian. Tangannya yang lain turun ke arah bawah, membuka kedua kaki Wuxian kemudian menahan dengan pahanya. Wei Wuxian tersentak ketika sesuatu yang keras menekan lubangnya dari balik kain celananya.

"Mmhhhh!" Wei Wuxian menjerit dalam ciuamnnya seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak kasar berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka, kakinya mengikuti mencoba membuat jarak dengan menendangnya tapi sayangnya berhasil ditahan. 

Kekuatan macam apa yang digunakan oleh Lan Wangji, bahkan saat kedua tangannya yang mencoba mendorong dengan kasar tubuh itu bahkan tidak bergeser sedikit pun. Wei Wuxian mengumpat dalam hati.

Jubah atasnya sudah terbuka dengan kedua pundaknya terpampang sangat jelas. Wei Wuxian hampir menampar pipi Lan Wangji saat dirinya merasakan celananya hampir dilepaskan oleh jari-jari lentik yang panjang, namun sebuah suara seseorang menyelamatkannya.

"A Cheng, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara lembut yang menyapa diiringi beberapa langkah kaki membuat Lan Wangji berhenti, tentu saja Wei Wuxian memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menendang Lan Wangji menjauh darinya hingga pemuda itu terdorong jauh ke belakang menabrak batang pohon. Semua orang menoleh ke asal suara.

Jiang Cheng meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, memberi tanda kepada beberapa orang yang berdiri disana untuk diam.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan satu," ujar Jiang Cheng.

Salah satu orang berpakaian kuning dengan symbol bunga Peony khas Sekte Lanling Jin mendengus. "Kau sudah mendapatkan banyak buruan berkat penganut ilmu hitammu itu, dan kau masih ingin mencari yang lainnya lagi? Sungguh serakah!" 

Wei Wuxian sedang mencoba menormalkan nafasnya sambil meringkuk di salah satu sudut semak-semak, ia menatap tajam pada Lan Wangji dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram kerah jubahnya. Ia lebih mewaspadai pemuda di depannya ketimbang memperhatikan ucapan sarkasme dari sepupu Jin Zixuan tentang dirinya.

"Tidak ada larangan untuk mengambil semua hasil buruan, bukan begitu?" Jiang Cheng membalas, ia berbalik menatap tajam pada Jin Zixun. Zidian masih berkilat ditangannya.

"A Cheng," dengusan kasar terdengar dari bibir Jiang Cheng saat Jiang Yanli memanggilnya dengan suara lembut.

Menyadari perubahan sikap Jiang Yanli membuat pemuda yang menduduki peringkat ketiga sebagai Tuan Muda paling tampan di dunia Kultivator merasa sungkan, ia maju beberapa langkah untuk kemudian berhenti di depan Jiang Yanli.

"A Li," panggilnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan Wei Wuxian dan juga Jiang Cheng yang mendengarnya membeku, wajah meraka berubah menjadi kaku dan aura gelap menguar. 'A LI?!!!!' batin mereka hampir bersamaan ketika mendengar Jin Zixuan memanggil Jiang Yanli dengan sangat akrab.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, aku akan menemanimu berkeliling. Di bagian utara gunung Baifeng terdapat air terjun pelangi yang sangat indah, kau pasti akan senang melihatnya," Jin Zixuan berusaha menarik perhatian Saudara tertua Jiang tapi Jiang Yanli meresponnya dengan menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, aku ingin pulang. A Cheng, dimana A Xian? Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali,"

"A Li, jangan seperti itu. Kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari, tinggallah selama beberapa hari disini," Wei Wuxian mendengus kasar ketika mendengar bujukan Jin Zixuan terdengar seperti pria tua mesum yanh sedang mencoba membujuk gadis-gadis muda.

"Aku ingin pulang bersama A Xian," jawaban kukuh Jiang Yanli membuat Wei Wuxian tertawa tanpa suara dari balik semak. 

Mengeluarkan tawa mengejek, Jin Zixun menanggapi. "Ya ya, ajak adikmu itu pulang. Dia hanya bisa melakukan perbuatan kotor jika berlama-lama disini, sebaiknya dia segera pulang dan pergi dari sini. Keberadaannya bisa menodai Lanling Jin,"

"Kotor?!! Apa maksudmu dengan itu, bagian mana dari A Xian yang menurut mu kotor?" hinaan sekecil apapun kepada Wuxian tentu saja selalu membuat Jiang Yanli mengguratkan kemarahan diwajah kalemnya.

Jin Zixuan masih berusaha membujuk Kakak perempuan Jiang Cheng. "A Li, abaikan dia. Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya ditempat lain, sepertinya dia tidak berada disini,"

"Tidak! Aku ingin mendengar jawabannya," kata Jiang Yanli.

"Apalagi?! Tentu saja semua orang juga sudah tau bahwa penganut ilmu sesat itu menjijikan. Kenapa kau tidak sadar diri Nona Muda, dengan bangganya memuji orang kotor seperti itu di depan Tetua Sekte yang berkumpul. Apakah itu adalah bagian kesopanan dari seorang Nona Muda yang dibesarkan dari Klan baik-baik? Memalukan!" ejek Jin Zixun dengan nada penuh penghinaan.

"JIN ZIXUN, JAGA UCAPANMU!" semua orang terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar Jin Zixuan yang selalu acuh tiba-tiba saja berteriak, suaranya bahkan menghentikan Jiang Yanli yang hendak membalas ucapan Jin Zixun.

Bagi Jin Zixuan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Wei Wuxian itu tidaklah penting baginya, namun bagi Jiang Yanli itu adalah suatu hal lain dan tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengabaikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jiang Yanli meskipun itu adalah seorang penganut ilmu hitam seperti Wei Wuxian. Demi menjaga perasaan orang yang disukai Jin Zixuan bahkan bisa mengeraskan suaranya pada sepupunya.

Tidak ada yang berniat mengucapkan apapun setelah itu. Jin Zixuan masih berusaha membujuk Jiang Yanli untuk tetap tinggal di Lanling.

"ARRGGHH!!!" suara teriakan yang sangat kencang dari balik semak mengejutkan semua orang, mereka menoleh untuk mendapati sosok Wei Wuxian menyembul dari dedaunan.

Jiang Yanli adalah orang pertama yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "A Xian! A Xian kau disini?! Apa yang terjadi? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana,"

Dengan gerakan gesit Wei Wuxian melompati semak setinggi dadanya, ia hampir tersandung akar pohon ketika bergegas ke arah Jiang Yanli. Tidak ada yang menyadari gelagatnya namun Wuxian jelas terlihat panik. Tentu saja, ia hampir saja merasakan jantungnya seolah akan keluar dari tubuhnya saat melihat Lan Wangji yang berniat berdiri untuk keluar dari semak-semak. Tapi kemudian dirinya memilih untuk mendahuluinya sambil memberi tanda pada Lan Wangji untuk keluar belakangan.

"Jie jie," Wei Wuxian tertawa sebelum memanggil Shijie'nya. Ia memutar kepalanya ka arah lain kemudian menyapa Jiang Cheng sambil tertawa canggung. "Jiang Cheng, kau juga disini,"

Jiang Cheng mengerutkan keningnya sebentar sebelum menjawab ketus. "Memangnya kenapa? Disini masih area perburuan, apa kau melarangku datang kesini juga?!" sahut Jiang Cheng menekankan akhir katanya sambil melirik Jin Zixun.

"Ah tidak tidak. Disini sudah tidak ada apapun, percuma saja mencari disini. Ayo, ayo kita pindah ke area lain," kata Wuxian sambil mendorong punggung Shijie'nya.

"Jangan mendorongku A Xian, aku ingin berbicara denganmu," Jiang Yanli mencoba menatap Wuxian yang berjalan dibelakangnya, tak lama Jin Zixuan mengikuti dari belakang. Wei Wuxian harus beberapa kali menggeret Shijie'nya menjauh ketika Jin Zixuan berusaha berjalan di samping Jiang Yanli, bahkan Wuxian tidak sengan untuk menampar tangan anak sah dari Jin GuangShan itu ketika Tuan Muda dari Klan Jin hampir menyentuh pundak Saudara Tertua Jiang.

Jin Zixuan mendelik dengan matanya yang indah dan dibalas oleh tatapan nakal dari Wuxian, mereka berdua bertengkar tanpa kata di balik punggung Jiang Yanli sambil terus berjalan menjauh melewati pepohonan. Tentu saja Jin Zixun tidak berniat beramah tamah dengan dia yang mereka sebut penganut aliran sesat, jadi ia bersama pengikutnya memilih pergi ke arah lain gunung Baifeng untuk melanjutkan perburuan mereka.

Sambil menghela nafasnya, Jiang Cheng mengembalikan Zidian ke bentuk semula kemudian menyematkan kembali di jari telunjuknya. Sebenarnya ia datang ke arah sini ketika mendengar suara melodi yang dilantunkan oleh seruling milik Wuxian. Karena dirinya tidak mendapatkan apapun di area buruannya, ia berniat untuk berburu bersama saudara angkatnya karna setidaknya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama meski tidak mendapatkan hasil.

Jiang Cheng baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itu mengikuti Wei Wuxian dan lainnya yang sudah berjalan sangat jauh ketika ia mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya, ia menoleh untuk mendapati Lan Wangji yang berjalan melewati semak-semak. Jubah putih Selte Gusu Lan miliknya tampak kusut, beberapa bagian jubah luarnya telah kotor oleh tanah. 

"Lan Er Gongzi? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Lan Wangji sedang merapikan rambutnya yang penuh dengan rumput kering saat Jiang Cheng bertanya. Meski nadanya terdengar curiga, Jiang Cheng tidak melupakan kesopanannya dengan memberi hormat pada Lan Wangji sebagai sapaan.

Setelah beberapa kali menepuk jubah belakangnya untuk membersihkan kotoran yang menempel, Lan Wangji membalas salam Jiang Cheng. Bersamaan dengan jawaban singkat 'Hanya lewat,' miliknya Tuan Muda kedua Lan berjalan acuh meninggalkan Jiang Cheng yang memandang punggung berbalut jubah putih itu dengan tatapan tidak suka yang sangat kentara.

Sambil merasakan dadanya yang terasa panas, Jiang Cheng pun akhirnya ikut meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berlari kecil berniat untuk mengejar Wei Wuxian yang sudah lebih dulu berlalu. Entah apa yang tengah Jiang Cheng pikirkan, namun melihat mereka berdua keluar dari semak-semak yang sama membuat perasaan Jiang Cheng tidak nyaman.

Hingga berakhirnya perburuan yang pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Yunmeng Jiang, perasaan mengganjal masih membuat Jiang Cheng merasa gusar. Namun sejak saat itu Wei Wuxian selalu saja menghindar tiap kali mereka bertemu, tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Jiang Cheng untuk bertanya lebih jauh hingga pada akhirnya masalah itu pun berlalu begitu saja.

.....

Minggu ketiga setelah perburuan di gunung Baifeng Yunmeng menjadi kota yang paling banyak dikunjungi beberapa hari terakhir. Tentu saja berkat kemenangan mereka pada acara perburuan di Lanling beberapa waktu lalu, banyak calon Kultivator yang memilih Yunmeng Jiang untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka dalam berkultivasi. Meski belum sepenuhnya pulih namun Sekte Yunmeng Jiang sudah menjadi lebih baik dibawah kepemimpinan Jiang Cheng.

Hari itu kota Yunmemg terlihat agak ramai dari biasanya, jalanan kota dengan kios-kios pedagang telihat padat oleh pengunjung dari luar kota. Meski begitu para pemilik kios terlihat selalu menyematkan senyum dibibirnya karena barang dagangan mereka bisa terjual habis lebih cepat. Yunmeng benar-benar sedang menjadi idola.

Hampir tengah hari ketika Matahari bersinar sangat terik, beberapa pedangang jalanan yang tidak memiliki kios sudah mulai berkemas untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, sedangkan pedangan lain masih berusaha menjajakan barang dagangan mereka.

"Mari Tuan silahkan mampir, kami menjual arak terbaik yang ada di kota Yunmeng," seseorang sedang berhenti tepat di depan kiosnya saat pedagang itu berteriak.

"Silahkan Tuan, mau membeli satu?" orang itu hanya menggeleng tanpa suara membuat pedagang arak mendesah kecewa, tapi ia masih tetap menawarkannya pada seorang yang lain. 

Banyak mata mencuri pandang pada sosok berpakaian serba putih yang sedang berjalan menyusuri kota, wajahnya tampan, kulitnya sehalus batu Giok yang sudah dipoles, meskipun wajahnya terlihat dingin, gerak tubuhnya begitu terhormat hingga ia terlihat sangat menawan. Pita dahi dengan pola awan yang menjadi kebanggaan Gusu Lan berkibar pelan ketika ia berjalan.

"Ah! Maafkan Tuan Muda, saya tidak sengaja," Lan Wangji mengangguk sekali sambil bergumam 'Mm,' saat seorang gadis tidak sengaja menabraknya.

Sepatu boot seputih salju milik Lan Wangji terangkat saat dirinya akan berjalan, namun belum beberapa langkah seorang gadis lain dengan rambut panjang tergerai menabrak dirinya sambil melemparkan bunga Peony herbal berwarna peach yang sangat harum. 

Lan Wangji menatap datar pada gadis yang sudah beranjak pergi memasuki sebuah Rumah Makan besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, matanya berkedip menatap bunga Peony ditangannya. Entah kenapa perasaan ini sangatlah familiar.

"Tuan Muda," tubuh berjubah putih Sekte Gusu Lan berbalik ketika seorang gadis lain memanggilnya sambil melemparkan bunga yang sama kepadanya. 

Hal yang sama kembali terulang untuk beberapa saat hingga kedua tangan Lan Wangji penuh dengan bunga Peony. Orang yang berlalu lalang menatap pada dirinya sambil tersenyum, beberapa yang lain tertawa cekikikan melihat betapa populernya sosok yang berdiri kaku di tengah jalan yang memasang wajah bingung. Harus ia apakan bunga-bunga ini, dirinya tidak mungkin membawanya pergi karena harus melakukan perburuan setelah ini tapi dirinya juga tidak bisa membuang bunga-bunga itu begitu saja.

Tidak menemukan jawaban apapun, Lan Wangji berniat membawa bunga itu pergi untuk diberikan kepada seseorang nantinya. Tapi sekali lagi seorang gadis kembali membuatnya terhenti dengan melemparkan bunga Peony. Kali ini Lan Wangji mengabaikannya, ia membiarkan bunga itu jatuh didekat kakinya. Matanya bergerak mengikuti kemana arah gadis itu pergi, kini ia menyadari semua gadis yang telah memberikannya bunga selalu saja pergi ke satu tempat yang sama.

Lan Wangji menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia memeluk bunga-bunganya saat tubuhnya membungkuk untuk mengambil bunga terakhir di dekat kakinya kemudian menyelipkannya bersama bunga lain dalam pelukannya. Tak berapa lama sebuah bunga Peony besar jatuh mendarat diatas kepalanya, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambilnya. Bunga Peony yang sama seperti saat ia berada di Lanling.

"Yo, Lan Zhan! Bunga-bunga itu terlihat cocok untukmu," sebuah suara ringan menggelitik telinga Lan Wangji, ia mendongak dan mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal berada di sebuah teras Rumah Makan sambil memegang cawan arak. Tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Wei Ying," 

"Ya, ini aku. Apa kau ingin mampir sebentar? Mari kita minum bersama," Wei Wuxian menawarkan sambil mengangkat cawannya tinggi-tinggi.

Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa tapi sebuah guratan kasar tampak tercetak pada dahi Lan Wangji, rahangnya mulai mengeras. Dari bawah manik keemasan miliknya bisa melihat Wei Wuxian yang duduk santai bersandar pada pembatas teras sebuah Rumah Makan, tirai merah sengaja diturunkan untuk menghalangi sinar Matahari yang masuk. 

Meski begitu Lan Wangji masih bisa melihat bahwa Wei Wuxian tidaklah sendirian, beberapa gadis yang terlihat tidak asing menemani sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Wei Wuxian.

"Ayo kemarilah Lan Zhan, jarang sekali kau berkunjung ke Yunmeng jadi mari kita minum satu atau dua gelas saja," Wei Wuxian tidak menyerah.

Tapi seperti yang ia duga Lan Wangji hanya diam memalingkan muka, mengacuhkan dirinya sambil berjalan acuh. "Masih kaku seperti biasanya," gumam Wuxian.

Sudah sejak pagi Wei Wuxian menghabiskan waktunya di Rumah Makan ini karena dirinya merasa bosan berada di Lianhua Wu, sudah sejak pagi telinganya merasa sakit akibat mendengar teriakan Jiang Cheng yang entah kenapa makin lama semakin mirip dengan Nyonya Yu. 

Wei Wuxian yang biasanya menemani berlatih mendadak sakit kepala karena harus mendengar suara Jiang Cheng, karena itulah dirinya ingin menghibur diri sejenak dengan datang ke kota untuk minum arak. Bersama beberapa gadis cantik di sekelilingnya, Wei Wuxian menikmati araknya dengan tenang.

Kepala Wuxian menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki yang sedang menaiki tangga, alisnya mengerut dengan pandangan heran. Siapa yang datang? Dirinya sengaja menyewa satu ruangan privasi yang cukup besar agar bisa menghabiskan waktunya sendiri, tentu saja dirinya sudah berpesan pada pemilik untuk tidak mengganggunya sampai tengah hari. Namun sekarang ia bisa merasakan seseorang sedang menuju ke tempatnya.

Bibir Wei Wuxian terangkat tanpa sadar ketika ia melihat sosok Lan Wangji dengan pelukannya yang penuh bunga menghampiri dirinya, tentu saja ia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Lan Wangji akan mau repot-repot menerima undangannya.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan benar-benar datang, Lan Zhan," Lan Wangji tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Wuxian sebelum mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Bangunan kayu tampak cukup besar untuk menampung beberapa orang dalam satu ruangan, ornamen dengan ukiran bunga pada dinding kayu dipoles sangat rapi, beberapa hiasan berwarna merah sebagai warna keberuntungan ditata dengan cantik. Dua meja berbentuk bulat berada pada sisi lain di tengah ruangan, bantal lembut yang digunakan untuk duduk terlihat sudah penuh dengan beberapa gadis bersimpuh di atasnya.

Lan Wangji melirik ke arah Chenqing yang tergeletak di atas meja sebelum ia berjalan menghampiri Wuxian, maniknya bisa melihat jelas seringaian terukir di antara bibir yang menyesap arak dalam cawan putihnya.

"Duduklah Lan Zhan, aku akan menuangkanmu beberapa gelas,"

Gelengan kecil dari Lan Wangji membuat Wuxian mendesah kecewa. "Ayolah, kau sedang tidak berada di Gusu jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tetap mentaati peraturan Sekte'mu itu,"

"Tidak," jawab Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian mendengus. "Jangan seperti itu, satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu dihukum," 

Lan Wangji kembali menggeleng, ia maju beberapa langkah kemudian menaruh bunga-bunga yang ia dapatkan di atas meja. "Bungamu,"

"Eh?!! Itu milikmu sekarang, aku memberikannya padamu jadi kau bisa membawanya," Lan Wangji tampak menimbang sebentar tapi tak lama dia kembali menolak, tentu saja itu membuat Wei Wuxian kesal.

Bibir sepucat es yang dingin terkatup rapat, matanya tajam menembus manik abu-abu cerah di depannya. "Wei Ying, ikutlah bersamaku ke Gusu,"

Genggaman jari pada cawan arak mengerat ketika membantingnya ke atas meja, bibir kecil Wuxian mencoba mempertahankan senyumnya meski pandangannya pada sosok Lan Wangji menjadi sangat gelap. Guratan kasar memenuhi dahinya. 

Lan Wangji bisa merasakan kemarahan yang sangat pekat, aura disekitarnya berubah, tirai di belakang punggung Wuxian tertutup rapat membiaskan bayangan gelap yang menyelimuti ruangan. Sosok gadis cantik dengan bibir semerah buah Persik yang berair kini berubah menjadi buruk rupa, baju mereka kotor dengan noda darah yang sudah mengering, rambutnya kusam dengan kuku panjang dan taring tajam mereka menggeram pada Lan Wangji.

"Kau masih saja mengatakan hal yang sama seperti itu, tentu saja kau juga tau kalau aku akan memberikan jawaban yang sama padamu," tidak ada lagi nada ramah pada cara bicara Wuxian.

Lan Wangji menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin membawamu ke Gusu, ikutlah bersamaku Wei Ying,"

"Untuk apa? Agar para Tetua dari Sektemu bisa menghukumku? Seorang menyimpang yang menganut ilmu hitam. Heh! Tentu saja orang-orang Gusu Lan yang menjunjung tinggi sebuah kelurusan akan sangat membenci orang sepertiku," Wuxian melihat dari sudut matanya bibir Lan Wangji terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi, membuatnya mendengus kasar.

Wei Wuxian kembali menuangkan arak ke dalam cawan yang lebih besar hingga penuh. "Aku sudah memberikanmu jawaban, sekarang kau pergilah! Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot mengembalikan bunga pemberianku, aku akan mengambilnya kembali jadi sekarang kau bisa pergi," lanjutnya.

Jari-jari lentik Wuxian memutar pelan cawan araknya sebelum membawa cawan itu naik ke bibirnya, ia menyesap perlahan arak manis kesukaannya walau rasanya tidak seenak Tian Zi Xiao yang ada di Gusu. Wei Wuxian baru meminumnya seteguk ketika Lan Wangji mengambil cawan miliknya kemudian meminumnya sekaligus dalam sekali teguk, Wuxian bahkan lupa untuk mengedipkan matanya.

"La-Lan Zhan!!! Kau meminumnya?!" ujar Wuxian terkejut, ia melihat Lan Wangji menyeka bibirnya dengan lengan jubah Gusu Lan.

Sesaat Wuxian tidak tau harus berkata apa, dia menatap Lan Wangji dengan takjub. Setelah beberapa kali pada tiap kesempatan dirinya berusaha membujuk Lan Wangji untuk meminum arak dan selalu gagal, sekarang dia bisa melihat seorang murid kebanggaan dari Lan Qiren untuk pertama kalinya tengah meminum arak tepat di depan matanya. Wajah Wei Wuxian berubah cerah, ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

Wei Wuxian bertepuk tangan kecil, sebelum ia sempat memberi pujian tiba-tiba saja Lan Wangji duduk dengan kasar sambil memegang keningnya menopangkannya di atas meja. "Lan Zhan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wuxian.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun, tubuh Lan Wangji terdiam tidak bergerak, nafasnya terdengar pelan, dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. Ia tertidur.

"Hah?!!"

Gelak tawa yang tiba-tiba lepas dari bibir Wuxian memenuhi ruangan tempatnya berada, beberapa makhluk yang bersamanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Tuan mereka tertawa seperti orang gila, ia bahkan memukul-mukul meja sambil memegangi perutnya.

Jari telunjuk Wuxian menyeka airmata yang keluar dari sudut matanya akibat tertawa, ia tidak menyangka seorang seperti Lan Wangji akan tertidur hanya dengan satu cawan arak. Biasanya orang lain akan merasakan mabuk dulu sebelum akhirnya mereka tertidur, tapi Lan Wangji benar-benar luar biasa karena ia melewati waktu mabuk dengan langsung tertidur.

"Lan Zhan Lan Zhan, kau ini sungguh lucu," Wei Wuxian sudah berhenti tertawa, ia menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan sambil menatap ke arah Lan Wangji.

Ia bisa melihat bulu mata panjang menghias kelopak putih Lan Wangji, hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam, meski bibirnya tipis tapi Wuxian tau bahwa rasanya sangat lembut, tanpa sadar jari-jari Wuxian bergerak untuk mengelus bibir Lan Wangji. Bahkan dalam tidurnya Lan Wangji tetap menawan. 

Tak berapa lama Wei Wuxian seperti merasakan sensasi familiar yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, dengan cepat ia melepaskan jarinya pada bibir Lan Wangji. 

Ia terdiam, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Tanpa sadar ingatannya kembali pada saat dimana ia bersama Lan Wangji di gunung Baifeng, memutar ingatan yang ia miliki Wei Wuxian kembali mengulang semua yang terjadi. 

Wajahnya sudah sangat merah ketika dirinya teringat saat Lan Wangji tengah berusaha melepaskan celananya dalam ciuman panjang mereka di balik semak-semak, ketika itu Wuxian tidak mengerti kenapa Lan Wangji memberinya energi spiritual yang mengalir langsung ke dalam tubuhnya hingga membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang menyenangkan, karena itulah Wuxian seolah kehilangan dirinya dengan bergerak semakin liar ingin merasakan lebih banyak lagi. Wei Wuxian bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, didalam sentuhan Lan Wangji pada tubuhnya ia hanya bisa terkulai pasrah. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika waktu itu Jiang Yanli tidak datang kesana.

"Perasaan ini," gumamnya.

Ia mencoba sekali lagi menyentuh bibir Lan Wangji tapi kemudian kembali menarik jarinya dengan cepat, tidak salah lagi yang ia rasakan saat ini sama dengan yang waktu itu di gunung Baifeng. Energi spiritual mengalir langsung ke dalam tubuhnya ketika ia menyentuh Lan Wangji. Saat itu dia tidak sadar karena terhanyut oleh ciuman mereka. Wuxian sempat merasakan kebingungan ketika ia merasakan Lan Wangji memberikannya energi spiritualnya.

"Mungkinkah ini..." Wei Wuxian menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar sangat kencang hingga ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. 

Ingatan-ingatan kecil lain melintasi kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat sosok bayangan hitam berbicara dengan suaranya yang berat. 'Mereka adalah jiwa yang tumbuh dengan menyerap energi spiritual, tapi energi spiritual milikmu saja tidak akan cukup untuk jiwa barumu. Kau bisa mendapatkan energi lain untuk mempertahankan jiwa itu di dalam dirimu, semakin banyak jiwa itu menyerap energi spiritual akan semakin bagus untukku. Karena saat jiwa itu terpenuhi maka itulah saatnya aku akan mengambilnya kembali darimu,'

Ketika itu Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya, ia mulai mengingat kejadian dimasa lalu ketika dirinya masih berada di bukit LuanZhang. 

"Tidak mungkin, jadi bukan Lan Zhan yang telah memberiku energi spiritual tapi akulah yang sudah menyerapnya. Jika ini terus berlanjut, maka aku..." Wei Wuxian menahan nafasnya, ia mulai takut. 

Dirinya masih mempunyai janji yang belum ia tepati kepada Jiang Cheng untuk menemaninya mencapai puncak kejayaan bersama Yunmeng Jiang, Wuxian tau bahwa ini adalah harga yang harus ia bayar dengan meminjam jiwa lain dari sosok misterius. Namun tentu saja ia tidak berniat untuk mengembalikannya secepat mungkin, Yunmeng Jiang bahkan belum sepenuhnya pulih meski Jiang Cheng sudah berhasil menguasai wilayah Jingchu dan kembali menjadi Tuan Rumah di Lianhua Wu.

Wei Wuxian menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sama sekali lupa dengan hal-hal kecil dalam perjanjiannya bersama makhluk hitam itu. Dirinya bahkan bisa menebak bahwa ia hanya langsung menyetujui semuanya tanpa ingin repot mengingatnya karna yang ia inginkan saat itu adalah sebuah kekuatan untuk tetap hidup. 

Dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki seorang Lan Wangji, tentu saja energi spiritualnya sangatlah besar. Wei Wuxian bisa merasakannya bahkan hanya dengan menyentuh bibirnya. Memikirkannya hanya bisa membuat Wei Wuxian mendesah pelan.

Untuk saat ini sebaiknya dirinya menjauhi Lan Wangji.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama, Wei Wuxian mengambil Chenqing dari atas meja sebelum meniupnya pelan dengan melodi yang lembut. Makhluk buruk rupa yang berdiri diam di sudut ruangan mulai kembali tenang, tampilan mereka pun sudah terlihat seperti sebelumnya, rambut panjang yang tertata rapi dengan bibir kecil berwarna merah, kain sutra lembut membalut tubuh kecil mereka. 

Langkah kaki Wuxian bergerak memutari meja, dengan perlahan ia melewati tubuh Lan Wangji yang masih diam di atas meja. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang ia berjalan menuju arah tangga.

Seolah Dewa keberuntungan tidak ingin berpihak padanya, sesuatu yang dingin menarik sebelah kakinya hingga ia terjatuh dengan lututnya membentur ubin kayu, Chenqing terlempar keras menabrak sudut dinding, kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya yang bergetar pelan merasakan sakit pada kedua lututnya.

"Mau kemana?" dari belakang punggungnya Wuxian bisa merasakan suara berat milik Lan Wangji, ia bisa merasakan dorongan kuat dalam dadanya. Wei Wuxian tidak menoleh, bulir keringat merembes memenuhi keningnya.

Merasa tidak medapatkan jawaban, Lan Wangji menarik kaki Wuxian hingga membuat tubuh kecil itu merayap di atas lantai kayu kemudian menariknya mendekat hanya dengan satu tangannya. Benar-benar kekuatan tangan dari seorang murid Gusu Lan.

"Arrgghhh!!! Hentikan, hentikan! Lan Zhan jangan tarik aku!" jerit Wuxian, ia memeluk kaki salah satu gadis cantik yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau cerah sambil menatapnya bingung.

Dahi Lan Wangji berkedut, ia menambahkan tangan lain untuk menarik kedua kaki Wei Wuxian hingga gadis itu hampir terjatuh akibat Lan Zhan menarik kaki Wuxian semakin kencang. Melihat itu tentu saja sebagai lelaki yang sangat menghargai seorang gadis Wuxian langsung melepaskan pegangannya agar gadis itu tidak ikut jatuh dan terseret. Meskipun dia hanyalah gadis yang dia ciptakan dari sosok hantu, tetap saja menghargai seorang gadis adalah sesuatu yang penting bagi Wei Wuxian.

"Lan Zhan, kau keterlaluan! Kau harus bersikap lembut pada seorang gadis!" cercah Wuxian sesaat ketika Lan Wangji sudah memerangkapnya dengan menahan kedua paha Wei Wuxian.

Alis Lan Wangji menekuk sedikit. "Kau bukan gadis," 

"Bukan, aku memang bukan! Tentu saja bukan! Tapi dia, dia, maksudku gadis yang sedang berdiri disana. Kau bisa membuatnya jatuh jika saja aku tidak melepaskan peganganku padanya ketika kau menarikku!" jelas Wuxian tidak bisa santai sama sekali.

"Dia bukan manusia, tidak apa-apa," sahut Lan Wangji kali ini dahinya mengkerut tidak suka.

Wei Wuxian hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar jawaban Lan Wangji, tentu saja itu benar tapi tetap saja makhluk-makhluk itu adalah seorang gadis. Batinnya menjerit seperti orang gila.

"Oke baiklah, baiklah terserah kau saja," bersamaan dengan itu Lan Wangji tiba-tiba saja mulai membuka sabuk merah yang melilit pinggang Wuxian yang tentu saja membuat Wei Wuxian berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. "Apa yang kau lakukakn?!! Kenapa kau melepasnya?!!"

"Kau bilang terserah," Wei Wuxian tidak habis pikir, seorang yang terhormat seperti Lan Wangji bisa menjadi seperti ini ketika mabuk.

Dengan kasar Wei Wuxian menepis tangan Lan Wangji yang entah bagaimana sudah berhasil melepas sabuk pada pinggangnya, ia kemudian berusaha duduk berniat untuk mengikatnya kembali sambil merutuki Lan Wangji. Ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah duduk di atas pangkuan Tuan Muda kedua Lan akibat sebelumnya Lan Wangji menahan paha Wuxian di atas pahanya.

"Apa?!!" Wei Wuxian mendelik pada Lan Wangji yang menatapnya dalam diam. Lan Wangji hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Setelah selesai mengikat kembali sabuk pada jubahnya, Wei Wuxian menatap tajam pada Lan Wangji sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lan Zhan sekarang aku tau kenapa Sekte'mu itu melarang minuman keras untuk murid-muridnya, kau sangat buruk saat mabuk,"

"Mm,"

"Sebaiknya kau tinggal disini sebelum kembali melanjutkan urusanmu, akan sangat mere-, Hei! Kemana kau menaruh tanganmu! Lan Er Gongzi, kendalikan dirimu, kendalikan dirimu!!!" Wei Wuxian berusaha mendorong kedua tangan Lan Wangji yang menyusup ke dalam jubahnya dari bawah dan sekarang tengah bergerayang dipaha dan bagian belakangnya. Tentu saja Wei Wuxian menolak dengan mencoba mendorong tubuh Lan Wangji menjauh.

"Diamlah, Wei Ying," bisikan Lan Wangji membuat Wei Wuxian bergidik, bulu-bulu diseluruh tubuhnya berdiri.

"Kau ingin aku diam saja saat kau meraba-raba tubuhku? Tentu saja tidak, apa kau sedang dalam musim kawin sampai kau harus menyerangku setiap saat! Apa kejadian di gunung Baifeng masih belum cukup?!!" Wuxian mulai memprotes.

"Belum cukup," Lan Wangji menjawab.

Ia bahkan tidak menunggu Wei Wuxian untuk membalasnya ketika dirinya membanting tubuh Wuxian ke atas lantai, menahan menggunakan tangannya agar tidak menyakiti pemuda yang sekarang terperangkap di antara kedua lengannya. Melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat familiar membuat Wei Wuxian menggeliat panik, ia menahan dada Lan Wangji dengan lengannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, Lan Zhan! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau adalah seorang murid kebanggaan Gusu Lan, seseorang yang sangat terhormat, sadarkan dirimu dan berhenti melakukan hal seperti ini!" Wuxian mencoba menyadarkan.

"Tidak ingin," 

Setelah itu apapun yang keluar dari bibir Wei Wuxian sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Lan Wangji, bahkan meskipun gadis-gadis cantik di dalam ruangan itu menggeram dan bersiap menerkam Lan Wangji kapan saja, murid kesayangan Lan Qiren itu mampu membuat gadis-gadis ciptaan Wei Wuxian tidak bergeming dengan menguarkan aura menekan yang pekat. Dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Lan Wangji, itu adalah hal yang mudah.

Sedangkan Wei Wuxian menjadi sangat gelisah, ia bisa merasakan energi spiritual yang mulai mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasa yang nyaman kembali ia rasakan hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar, pandangannya agak kabur akibat matanya berkaca-kaca. Semakin Lan Wangji menyentuhnya, semakin Wuxian bisa merasakan kesenangan yang nyata.

"Wei Ying," sebuah bisikan dari Lan Wangji meruntuhkan pertahanan Wei Wuxian, ia mengerang sangat keras merespon sensasi yang menggelitik telinganya hingga menjalar ke leher.

Wei Wuxian mengangkat kepalanya ke samping, memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih mencoba menggoda Lan Wangji untuk menjamahnya. Seolah mengerti, bibir Lan Wangji turun menyapu permukaan halus leher Wei Wuxian, mengecupnya pelan pada satu titik kemudian menjilatnya menggunakan lidah sebelum menghisapnya hingga berbercak merah. 

"Ahn," Wuxian mendesah merasakan getaran lembut yang dihantarkan ke tubuhnya, ia memeluk kepala Lan Wangji sambil meremas surai hitamnya menggerakkan kepala itu naik turun di atas lehernya. 

Lan Wangji menciumi semua bagian leher Wuxian hingga ke pundak, meninggalkan banyak tanda berwarna merah pekat. Kedua tangan Lan Wangji tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyusup dari sela jubah Wuxian, mengelus dada hingga ke perut secara berulang kali. Lan Wangji bisa merasakan tubuh Wuxian perlahan menjadi hangat.

"Lan Zhan, cium aku," pinta Wuxian, ia terkesiap seolah kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa bisa dicegah.

Setelah meninggalkan banyak bekas merah, Lan Wangji mulai melumat bibir kecil Wuxian yang tidak hentinya mengeluarkan erangan. Rasa manis arak buah yang diminum oleh Lan Wangji bercampur dengan miliknya melalui bibir mereka. Wajah Wuxian sudah sangat merah dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, matanya memandang sayu pada orang di atasnya. 

Lan Wangji bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai terasa panas, ia melepaskan ciuman mereka hanya untuk melepaskan jubah luarnya kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja bundar. Baru saja Lan Wangji akan membuka jubah putih keduanya ketika kedua tangan Wuxian sudah lebih dulu menyingkap jubahnya hingga terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang terbentuk. 

"Ughh, Lan Zhan," Wuxian mengerang saat kedua tangannya mengelus dada Lan Wangji, berputar beberapa kali di atas puting Lan Wangji sebelum jari-jari itu mencubit kedua puting yang sudah berdiri tegak. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Lan Wangji dengan tatapan meminta. 

Wei Wuxian agak kesal karena Wangji hanya menatapnya tak berkedip dari atas tubuhnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, karena itu dia beralih membawa tangannya menyingkap jubah bagian atas miliknya. Mengelus dadanya sambil menekan-nekan kedua tonjolan kemerahan miliknya, sesekali ia memelintir putingnya sendiri sambil mendesah memanggil nama Lan Wangji.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Lan Wangji menarik kedua tangan Wei Wuxian kemudian menahannya di atas kepala Wei Wuxian. Melihat puting yang kemerahan manik keemasan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya kecuali meraup tonjolan itu gemas, ia menghisap puting Wuxian sambil sesekali menjilat kemudian menggiggit kecil puting itu. 

"Lan Zhan, jangan terlalu keras, pelan-pelan," suara Wuxian terdengar seperti orang yang tercekik.

Ketika ia berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya dibawah kendali Lan Wangji, sesuatu yang lain bisa Wuxian rasakan dari sela-sela selangkangannya yang mulai berkedut. Tanpa sadar Wei Wuxian merapatkan kakinya sambil menjepit pinggang Lan Wangji, membawanya mendekat hingga bagian bawah mereka bergesekkan. Keduanya tersentak merasakan sensasi yang aneh tapi tidak berniat melepaskannya, mereka saling menggesekkan sesuatu yang keras dari balik celana mereka. 

Wei Wuxian hampir tertawa keras ketika dirinya bisa mendengar geraman pelan Lan Wangji dari ceruk lehernya yang sudah penuh dengan tanda merah, bahkan untuk seseorang yang dingin dan kaku seperti Lan Wangji sensasi seperti ini bisa membuatnya hilang kendali.

Tangan kiri Wuxian bergerak kebawah, merayap ke arah tonjolan milik Lan Wangji, mengusapnya kemudian memijat pelan pada ujung tonjolan yang sudah mengeras. Dari balik celana putih yang menutupi jari Wuxian bisa merasakan lubang kecil yang berada pada ujung tonjolan. Ia memainkanya sebentar, menusuk lubang kecil itu dengan telunjukknya kemudian memijitnya beberapa kali secara berulang.

"AH! LAN ZHAN LAN ZHAN, JANGAN MENGGIGITKU! ARRGH!" Wuxian berteriak kencang. Ia sangat tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menggigitnya siapapun itu, trauma masa kecil masih membekas dalam ingatannya.

Lan Wangji diam, dia menjilat pelan bekas gigitannya sebagai permintaan maaf. Tubuh Wuxian bergetar sebentar sebelum kembali tenang. "Aku tau kau menyukainya, tapi jangan-"

"Akh!!!" protesan Wuxian terhenti dengan pekikan keras saat sesuatu yang asing ia rasakan pada bagian bawahnya.

Wei Wuxian menahan nafasnya ketika merasakan rasa sakit akibat sesuatu menembus lubangnya, ia memejamkan matanya rapat. 'Apalagi sekarang,' batinnya.

"Apakah sakit?" Lan Wangji berbisik di telinga Wuxian, disambut anggukan pelan dari tubuh yang bergetar. "Maaf," kata Lan Wangji, kemudian mengecup sudut mata Wei Wuxian yang sudah basah.

Jari Wangji bergerak begitu lembut di dalam lubangnya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa celana dalamnya sudah terlepas dan dilempar entah kemana oleh orang di atasnya, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan paha ramping yang telah lengket oleh keringat.

Entah apa yang ada pada pikiran Wei Wuxian hingga ia bisa membiarkan dirinya dikendalikan oleh Lan Wangji. Sebagai seorang laki-laki ini adalah hal yang sangat memalukan yang pernah terjadi terlebih saat ini beberapa pasang mata dari gadis cantik yang berdiri memenuhi ruangan tengah memandangnya bergumul bersama Lan Wangji dalam diam. Tentu saja Wuxian sudah berusaha keras lepas dari Lan Wangji beberapa kali, tapi sesuatu yang ia rasakan dari aliran energi spiritual milik Lan Er Gongzi membuatnya tanpa sadar merasa nyaman dan menginginkan lebih.

Beberapa kali Wei Wuxian merutuk dalam hati, mengirimkan kutukan pada makhluk hitam yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu jika jiwa baru yang ia bawa sangat membutuhkan energi spiritual yang lebih besar dari miliknya, rupanya ia sedikit sombong karena merasa energi miliknya saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Wei Wuxian ingin menangis tapi tidak ada airmata yang keluar. Meskipun ia menolak apa yang dilakukan Lan Zhan padanya, tapi tubuh Wei Wuxian merespon lebih cepat dengan tunduk di bawah kungkungan dia yang ada di atasnya. 

Bahkan ketika Lan Wangji mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Wei Wuxian, ia hanya bisa berteriak nikmat. Merasakan begitu banyak energi spiritual yang memenuhi tubuhnya membuat Wei Wuxian hampir gila, ia bahkan membiarkan Lan Wangji menusuknya dengan keras berulang kali hingga tubuhnya terlonjak tanpa henti. Wei Wuxian tidak hanya merasakan tubuhnya sangat ringan karena kenikmatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang besar bergerak keluar masuk dari lubanganya, terasa hangat. Dirinya tidak tau kerutan kecil yang ia miliki bisa menelan penis besar dan panjang milik Lan Wangji, terlebih rasa yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan tiap kali milik Lan Wangji menusuk sesuatu yang sangat sensitif di dalamnya. 

"Lan Zhan, ahn ahn nnhhh, lagi lagi!"

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa membantu kecuali mengeluarkan desahannya yang sangat keras, hingga membuat pelayan yang hendak memberikan tagihan pada Wei Wuxian harus berdiri terpaku di tengah anak tangga ketika mendengar suara erangan Wuxian, wajahnya sudah sangat merah. 

"Wei Ying, berbaliklah," gumam Lan Wangji, hampir tidak terdengar.

Tanpa menunggu, Lan Wangji kemudian mengangkat pundak Wei Wuxian kemudian membalikkannya disambut gelengan lemah dari Wuxian. "Tidak tidak Lan Zhan, lututku lemas, aku sudah tidak kuat," ujar Wuxian terengah.

Bagi Wuxian, ketika mabuk Lan Wangji adalah orang yang lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar apa yang ingin dia dengar dan ketika ia tidak bisa berpura-pura maka ia hanya akan mengacuhkannya. Seperti sekarang ini, Lan Wangji mengacuhkan dirinya dengan membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian mengangkat pinggangnya. Lutut Wei Wuxian bergetar, ia bertumpu dengan kepalanya di atas lengannya. Dadanya naik turun tidak teratur, peluh sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

Wei Wuxian terperanjat ketika ia merasakan kedua jari-jari melebarkan lubangnya bersamaan dengan itu milik Lan Wangji kembali masuk ke dalam lubangnya, geraman kecil bisa ia dengar dari belakang punggungnya. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi Lan Wangji dari posisi menunggingnya, Wei Wuxian bisa menebak ia pastilah sangat menikmatinya dari caranya mencengkram kedua pantatnya hingga merah. Jari-jari Wangji tercetak jelas disana.

Perlahan Lan Wangji menggerakkan pinggulnya, matanya hampir terpejam merasakan lubang Wuxian menjepit penisnya dengan lapar. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat miliknya yang bergerak keluar masuk dari dalam lubang Wuxian seketika itu sensasi hangat memenuhi dadanya, bibirnya tertarik sedikit dengan hembusan nafas yang membuat dadanya naik turun. Melihat kenjantanannya yang menembus lubang Wuxian membuat Lan Wangji merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas, tanpa sadar gerakkannya semakin lama semakin cepat hampir seiirama dengan suara pekikan Wei Wuxian yang terlonjak akibat hantaman dari penisnya dalam lubang di bawahnya.

"Wei Ying, Wei Ying,"

"Khee, uhh, uh, ahhh, Lan Zhan, ahnn,"

Semakin keras desahan Wei Wuxian, semakin liar juga hantaman dari Lan Wangji, ia hampir tidak bisa menahan pikiran rasionalnya lagi ketika melihat Wuxian yang sudah tidak berdaya di bawahnya. Melihatnya mengerang sepanjang waktu hanya membuat Lan Wangji menusuknya semakin keras. 

"Lan Zhan berhenti, berhenti, sudah cukup," Wei Wuxian berusaha menoleh ke belakang sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk meraih Lan Wangji mencoba untuk menghentikan pemuda itu, dirinya sudah tidak kuat. Semua tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Namun Lan Wangji malah menarik lengan Wuxian sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Akkhhh, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan," tidak ada lagi yang bisa Wei Wuxian katakan selain desahan dan nama kecil Lan Wangji.

Pada akhirnya Wei Wuxian hanya bisa pasrah pada serangan Lan Wangji yang tidak berhenti menjamah tubuhnya hingga ia merasa seluruh tulang-tulangnya remuk. Bahkan ketika Lan Wangji menarik rambutnya secara kasar kemudian menggigit pundaknya, meninggalkan bekas yang dalam Wei Wuxian hanya bisa mengerang hebat. Meski begitu ia tidak berhenti merutuki Lan Wangji sepanjang pergumulan mereka.

.....

Matahari sudah bersinar tepat di atas kepala dengan sangat terik, pelayan yang tadinya ingin memberikan tagihan kepada Wei Wuxian sudah lama kembali pada pekerjaannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali beberapa saat lagi nanti. Ia bahkan harus mencari alasan pada pemilik untuk menutupi apa yang sedang terjadi di salah satu ruangan lantai dua.

"Ukhh,,, berat," suara Wei Wuxian parau, ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya ketika ia merasakan Lan Wangji ambruk di atas punggungnya. Wajah mereka berdua bertatapan dengan nafas memburu yang hampir seirama.

Terakhir kali Wei Wuxian melihat wajah Lan Wangji memerah adalah ketika dirinya menggodanya saat mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan Gusu Lan sebagai hukuman akibat dirinya membuat Lan Qiren marah, sebagai pengawas Lan Wangji menemaninya selama satu bulan penuh. Waktu itu Wei Wuxian membawa buku Chongyang yang sudah diubah sebagaimana layaknya sebuah kitab untuk mengerjai Lan Wangji, ia bahkan masih ingat seberapa merah wajah Lan Er Gongzi saat melihat buku yang berisi dengan adegan dewasa kala itu. Tanpa sadar ia terkikik pelan.

Tak berapa lama ia bisa melihat Lan Wangji berkedip beberapa kali sebelum melebarkan matanya. "We-Wei Ying?!" 

"Ya, tentu saja ini aku, siapa lagi. Dan bisakah kau menyingkir dariku, kau berat!" Wei Wuxian mencoba mendorong Lan Wangji menjauh dengan pundak kirinya.

Lan Wangji bahkan belum sempat berkedip ketika adik dari Lan Xichen itu terperanjat kaget, ia duduk dengan tiba-tiba menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di depannya. Hebat! Sekarang ini Wei Wuxian bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut yang sangat luar biasa dari Lan Wangji yang biasanya tersembunyi dibalik wajah datarnya.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menarik bibirnya membentuk seringai nakal. "Terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat?" ia bertanya.

Sambil mencoba untuk bangun, Wei Wuxian mencoba menahan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya ketika ia mencoba duduk. Meski dirinya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, Lan Wangji dengan sigap membantu Wuxian duduk dengan benar. Menggunakan tangan kecilnya Wei Wuxian membenarkan jubahnya yang sudah tidak karuan, menariknya ke atas untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang penuh bekas gigitan. Kakinya merapat menutupi area bawahnya yang lengket penuh dengan cairan putih miliknya dan Lan Wangji.

Ia menguap sebentar sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang menempel basah. "Aku tidak tau kalau dibalik sikap tenangmu ternyata kau bisa seganas itu, Lan Zhan. Kau membuat pinggangku mati rasa, dan coba lihat, kau menggigitku dimana pun kau suka!" Wei Wuxian mengomel sambil menunjuk bekas gigitan paling dalam dipundaknya.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kulit wajah Lan Wangji semakin pucat, bibir itu bahkan bergetar.

"Apa aku..."

Wei Wuxian memiringkan kepalanya sambil bergumam. "Hm?" 

Lan Wangji memijit pelipisnya, ia merasakan kepalanya agak pusing. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lan Wangji kemudian.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya, kali ini pipi Wei Wuxian yang berubah menjadi pucat. "Kau, tidak ingat apa yang kita lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu?" tanya Wuxian ragu-ragu.

Ia menunggu. Tapi sebuah gelengan pelan dari Lan Wangji jelas bukan jawaban yang ia harapkan. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Wuxian terkepal erat, ia menatap Lan Wangji tak percaya dengan bibir yang bergetar terluka. Jika saja Lan Wangji mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'ini adalah sebuah kesalahan dan marilah kita melupakannya' maka ia masih bisa berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Tapi, Lan Wangji yang benar-benar tidak ingat dengan apa yang dia lakukan ketika dirinya mabuk itu benar-benar membuat Wuxian seperti telah melakukan kecurangan, mengambil kesempatan ketika seseorang sedang tidak sadar tentu bukan gayanya. Dia merasa seperti penjahatnya.

Tanpa berniat menjelaskan apapun, Wei Wuxian mulai merapikan jubahnya. Ia kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil Chenqing yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan sebelum berjalan ke arah tangga. Lan Wangji segera bergegas, ia menarik lengan Wuxian pelan membalik tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya mendekat. "Wei Ying, tunggu," katanya.

Wei Wuxian menolak untuk menatap Lan Wangji, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela yang kini baru disadarinya bahwa sepanjang kayu yang melingkar itu terdapat pahatan seekor Naga dengan badan panjang meliuk-liuk.

"Katakan padaku, Wei Ying. Apa aku..." seperti biasa, Lan Wangji selalu sulit dalam hal berkomunikasi. Ia tidak bisa memilih kata-kata.

Dari sudut matanya yang keemasan, Lan Wangji bisa melihat Wuxian menghela nafasnya. "Kalau tidak ingat maka lupakan, kalau tidak yakin maka tinggalkan. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak akan kau temukan jawabannya," kata Wei Wuxian.

"Tapi Wei Ying,"

"Sudahlah Lan Zhan, anggap saja ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun, tenang saja. Aku masih cukup mempunyai hati untuk tidak merusak nama baikmu sebagai Putra kedua Lan," raut wajah Wei Wuxian tampak terluka, suaranya terdengar parau ketika ia berbicara. Meski begitu ia tengah berusaha keras melepaskan dirinya dari tangan Lan Wangji.

"Aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Jadi, aku akan menerima hukuman," Wei Wuxian hampir menerjang Lan Wangji dengan tinjunya yang berusaha keras ia tahan.

Sambil menyentakkan genggaman Lan Wangji dari lengannya, Wei Wuxian memandang tajam. "Menghukum? Jadi menurutmu melakukan hal seperti ini denganku adalah sebuah kesalahan yang harus mendapatkan hukuman? Oh tentu saja, kenapa aku bisa lupa! Gusu Lan adalah Sekte yang selalu berpikiran lurus, bersih, jernih, bahkan orang-orang menyebut bahwa Gusu Lan adalah Surga di dunia. Melakukan pergumulan dengan sesama jenis tentu saja sangat menentang aturan Gusu Lan!" 

"Bersyukurlah kamu aku adalah laki-laki, meskipun sudah meniduriku kau tidak perlu merasa cemas jika suatu hari nanti aku akan hamil anakmu!!!" Lan Wangji terkesiap mendengar kemarahan Wei Wuxian, ia bahkan menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar.

"Pergumulan? Wei Ying, jelaskan padaku!" ekspresi Lan Wangji tidak berubah, tapi tangan yang memegang pundak Wuxian terasa bergetar meski pelan.

Terkadang Wei Wuxian membenci mulutnya yang bergerak lebih cepat dari otaknya, ia hanya berniat mengatakannya dalam hati ketika tiba-tiba saja semuanya meluncur halus dengan luapan emosi. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa dirinya merasa marah. Jika memang Lan Wangji tidak ingat dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah ia cukup dengan berpura-pura semua ini tidak terjadi. Ini hanyalah kecelakaan kecil. Ya, kecelakaan kecil. Entah kenapa seperti ada duri yang menusuk hatinya.

Wei Wuxian mendengus sebagai jawaban. "Sudahlah lupakan, aku harus kembali ke Lianhua Wu. Kau bisa melanjutkan perjalananmu setelah ini,"

"Maaf, karena kita tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengan cara yang lebih baik. Sejak dulu hubungan kita selalu buruk. Aku harap dikehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa berteman baik." Wei Wuxian sudah menuruni tangga ketika ia melanjutkan ucapannya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Wei Ying, tunggu!" Lan Wangji hampir mengejar Wuxian ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya dalam keadaan sangat kacau, jubahnya kusut dan tidak beraturan. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun Lan Wangji hanya bisa meraih udara kosong sambil melihat sosok Wei Wuxian yang sudah menjauh.

Merasakan penyesalan dalam hatinya karena ingatan samar yang coba ia rangkai tidak kunjung terhubung membuat Lan Wangji tenggelam dalam kemarahan yang tak kentara. Ia hanya bisa menggebrak salah satu meja hingga terbelah jadi dua. Meski wajahnya terpatri bagai air biru yang tenang, namun dalam hatinya ia merasakan perasaan lain yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. 

Lan Wangji hanya bisa menopang keningnya sambil terus menyebutkan satu nama bagai mantra. "Wei Ying,"

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam sebuah ketegangan, sekuat apapun Wei Wuxian berusaha menahan perasaannya yang telah lama ia pendam pada akhirnya dia hanyalah A Xian kecil dari seorang Jiang Yanli. Airmata bening meleleh jatuh bagai bongkahan es yang mencari membasahi pipinya. Meluapkan emosi yang menyesakkan dadanya, Wei Wuxian pun menangis bagai hujan salju di musim semi.

Jiang Yanli tidak tega melihat penderitaan yang dirasakan Adiknya, sudah sejak beberapa saat yang lalu ia menangis sambil mendengarkan cerita Wuxian yang menyakiti hatinya. 

Bukan hanya menanggung beban berat akibat perjanjian terlarang bersama makhluk hitam, kini Adiknya juga harus membawa nama Lan dalam perutnya akibat energi spiritual yang ditinggalkan oleh Lan Wangji lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan sebuah bentuk pada jiwa baru Adiknya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Jie jie? Aku tidak tau kalau semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki seperti ku bisa mengalami hal seperti ini, apa yang telah dilakukan orang tua ku pada kehidupan mereka dulu sehingga aku mengalami nasib seburuk ini," Wei Wuxian sudah menutupi seluruh wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, ia sangat malu dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya bahkan di depan Jiang Yanli.

Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya, Jiang Yanli menghambur memeluk tubuh Adiknya yang bergetar. "Jangan terus mengatakan hal seperti itu A Xian. Tidak ada seseorang yang dilahirkan dengan nasib buruk. Jangan menyalahkan orang tuamu, mereka adalah orang tua paling bahagia ketika kamu dilahirkan. Mereka sudah memberikan semua yang mereka miliki untuk kebahagiaanmu,"

"Tapi kenapa ini yang terjadi padaku Jie jie? Apa aku harus bahagia membawa sesuatu yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhku? Apa ini sesuatu yang bisa aku banggakan dan ditunjukkan pada semua orang?!" Wuxian berteriak dalam tangisnya, ia merasa sangat malu. 

Suara tangis penuh luka bisa Jiang Yanli dengar dari balik telapak tangan Wei Wuxian. 

"Lalu apa bedanya denganku? Aku dan A Cheng, kami berdua lahir dari hubungan yang dipaksakan. Mereka menikah tanpa cinta seperti yang banyak orang lain katakan, tapi kami tidak merasa bahwa mereka membenci kehadiran kami sebagai anak mereka. Tentu saja mereka berdua sangat menyayangi kami meski cara mereka berbeda,"

Jiang Yanli menyandarkan kepala Wei Wuxian ke pipinya, mengelus rambut halus milik Adiknya. "Banyak orang membicarakan kami sebagai anak yang lahir hanya untuk mempertahankan sebuah Klan, mereka tersenyum pada kami sambil membawa senjata untuk menyakiti perasaan kami. Apa seharusnya aku dan A Cheng juga harus merasa malu menunjukkan diri di depan semua orang?" Wei Wuxian menggeleng keras.

Menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, Jiang Yanli bergerak meraih kedua tangan Wuxian memaksanya untuk terbuka. "A Xian," panggilnya dengan suara lembut.

"Jika kita hanya bisa menyesali apa yang telah terjadi dalam sebuah kehidupan tanpa bisa bangkit, maka selamanya kita akan tenggelam dalam ketidak berdayaan. Kenapa kita harus menyalahkan orang lain, jika kita bisa menjadikan diri kita seseorang yang lebih baik dari mereka," Jiang Yanli merasakan tangis Adiknya mereda, dia kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Tetaplah menjadi A Xian yang Kakak kenal, tunjukkan bahwa A Xian adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Jika dunia ini sekalipun tidak mengijinkanmu bahagia, maka Kakak dan A Cheng yang akan membuatmu bahagia. Kau tidak sendirian karena kami akan selalu bersamamu," lanjut Jiang Yanli.

Bibir pink cerah itu mencetak senyum kecil yang manis ketika melihat Wei Wuxian menatapnya dengan mata yang basah penuh airmata, hidung Adiknya merah seperti kelopak bunga Teratai yang mekar di Dermaga mencoba menahan isakan kecil dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu. "Adik kecil yang manis ini menangis, apa yang harus Jie jie lakukan untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Apa Jie jie harus menggelitikinya sampai A Xian kecil bisa kembali tertawa?"

"Hentikan Jie jie," Wei Wuxian menepis pelan ketika Kakaknya mencoba menggelitik pinggangnya, ia berhenti menangis. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak memintamu melupakan semuanya, tapi jangan terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Kakak tau ini pasti sangatlah berat, tapi ingatlah bahwa kau punya Jie jie disini yang siap membantumu. Aku pasti akan melindungi kalian," tangan Jiang Yanli sudah bergerak mengelus perut Wuxian dengan penuh kasih sayang, lalu terkikik geli.

Wei Wuxian cemberut. "Apa yang Jie jie tertawakan? Jie jie bilang aku harus merasa bahagia dan bersyukur dengan adanya mereka dalam perutku,"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa ini sangat menggemaskan. Adik kecil Jie jie bisa mempunyai Adik kecil lain di dalam perutnya," wajah Wei Wuxian sudah sangat merah saat Jiang Yanli menggoda dirinya, bibir Kakaknya tersungging dari balik lengan jubah yang menutupinya.

"Ya ya, tunggulah sampai Adik kecil ini tumbuh besar dan akan membuat Lianhua Wu menjadi taman bermain mereka. Berdoa saja jika Jiang Cheng tidak bertambah tua semakin cepat akibat ulah Adik kecil," tanpa sadar Wei Wuxian tertawa ketika membayangkannya, membuat Jiang Yanli ikut senang bisa melihat Adiknya kembali ceria.

"Aku berharap Adik kecil bisa mirip denganmu, A Xian. Pasti Lianhua Wu akan menjadi sangat ramai setiap hari," ujar Jiang Yanli.

Wei Wuxian kembali tertawa, ia hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Kuharap juga begitu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bayi kecil yang manis dengan pipi bulat tapi wajahnya datar seperti Lan Zhan. Tidak tersenyum dan tidak tertawa, itu sangat mengerikan!" katanya sambil terus tertawa, bahkan Jiang Yanli ikut tertawa bersama Wei Wuxian saat membayangkannya. 

Mereka berdua kembali tertawa dalam imajinasi tentang Adik kecil yang belum lahir, bahkan mereka sudah melupakan kesedihan beberapa waktu lalu yang telah menguras airmata. Tidak ada luka yang bisa sembuh begitu saja, mereka hanya mencoba untuk tidak membuka lebih dalam luka hati yang sulit terobati.

Airmata akibat tertawa berlebihan menggenang di sudut mata mereka, bahkan Wuxian sudah memegangi perutnya yang mendadak kram akibat tawa kerasnya. Jiang Yanli harus menepuk punggung Adiknya agar berhenti tetawa karena guncangan terlalu keras bisa berpengaruh pada Adik kecil.

"Sudah puas tertawanya?!" 

Baik Jiang Yanli dan juga Wei Wuxian langsung berhenti tertawa dalam sekejap ketika mendengar suara dari balik pintu kamar, mereka bisa melihat Jiang Cheng yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu duan pintu.

"A Cheng, kau sudah kembali," sapa Jiang Yanli, ia memanggil Jiang Cheng mendekat dengan tangannya.

Jiang Cheng berjalan sambil melipat kedua tangannya seperti biasa, tatapan tajamnya tidak lepas dari Wei Wuxian yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini, kenapa tidak bergabung bersama kami? Saat ini kami sedang membicarakan tentang Adik kecil," 

"Sudah sejak dari tadi aku disini, tapi kalian terlalu larut dalam sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat panas sehingga tidak menyadari kedatanganku," Wei Wuxian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan tajam Jiang Cheng padanya. 

Jiang Yanli yang menyadari perubahan suasana tidak mengenakkan mencoba untuk menegur Jiang Cheng. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu A Cheng," ia sudah berusaha untuk membuat Wei Wuxian melupakan kesedihannya beberapa saat yang lalu, bahkan Adiknya sudah bisa kembali tertawa. Tapi kedatangan Jiang Cheng mengubah segalanya.

"Dia hamil hanya karena energi spiritual yang diberikan oleh Lan Wangji? Omong kosong apa itu! Jika seseorang bisa membuatnya hamil hanya dengan memberinya energi spirtiual, maka semua orang juga bisa membuatnya hamil, begitu?!" Jiang Cheng tidak bisa menahan ucapan sakarsme yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Wuxian menegang.

"A Cheng! Tidak seperti itu, ini lebih seperti Adik kecil lebih bisa menerima energi dari Lan Er Gongzi karena kebutuhannya untuk bertahan hidup menopang jiwa A Xian! Jangan mengatakan hal rendah seperti itu, A Xian tidak seperti itu!" Jiang Yanli sudah berdiri dari duduknya ketika suaranya meninggi, ia berhadapan dengan Jiang Cheng namun manik keunguan itu masih menatap Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng mendengus. "Itu terdengar sama saja bagiku,"

"A CHENG!!!"

Mendengar Jiang Yanli berteriak, Wei Wuxian tidak tau harus melakukan apa. "Jie jie, sudahlah, jangan seperti itu pada Jiang Cheng," katanya lirih.

Jiang Yanli masih terbakar oleh emosi tapi ia masih bisa menatap Adiknya dengan teduh. "Dia tidak akan mengerti jika seseorang tidak menjelaskannya, A Xian,"

"Tidak perlu membuatnya mengerti jika dia tidak ingin mengerti, jangan membuat Jiang Cheng merasa sulit Jie jie. Aku tidak apa-apa jika memang dia menganggapku seperti itu, asal Jie jie bisa memahami itu saja sudah cukup," Wei Wuxian bisa mendengar Jiang Cheng tertawa mengejek.

"Oh jadi begitu, kau tidak memerlukan orang sepertiku? Tentu saja, yang kau perlukan itu hanyalah Lan Wangji. Seseorang yang meninggalkan anak-anaknya ditubuhmu. Beruntung sekali Gusu Lan bisa mendapatkan keturunan dalam waktu dekat, mereka pasti akan sangat senang mendengar keajaiban ini," Wei Wuxian menggeleng dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, bahunya bergetar mendengar ucapan mengerikan dari Jiang Cheng.

Baru saja Wei Wuxian akan memohon untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada orang-orang Gusu Lan tentang kehamilannya, ketika tangan Jiang Yanli bergerak lebih cepat menampar pipi Jiang Cheng dengan sangat keras. Pipi kiri Jiang Cheng memerah dengan bekas tangan Jiang Yanli tercetak jelas.

"Tidak ada yang harus tau tentang Adik kecil, siapapun itu. A Xian dan Adik kecil tidak akan pergi kemana pun, tidak boleh ada yang membawanya dari sini. Tidak kau, tidak Gusu Lan atau bahkan Lan Er Gongzi. A Xian dan Adik kecil akan tetap berada di Lianhua Wu bersamaku, bersama kita!!" Jiang Yanli menatap tajam, matanya merah karena amarah.

Jiang Cheng mengelus bekas tamparan Jiang Yanli, rasanya sangat menyakitkan, ia melirik Wei Wuxian yang menatapnya khawatir. Setelahnya Jiang Cheng hanya bisa mendecih sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar Wei Wuxian sambil menendang pintu dengan sangat keras hingga salah satu pintu terlepas dari engselnya.

Jiang Yanli hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan Adiknya yang tidak pantas untuk dicontoh sebagai seorang Ketua Sekte. Ia menghampiri Wei Wuxian yang terlihat shock. Perlahan ia meraih kepala Wei Wuxian ke dalam sebuah pelukan, menyandarkan diperutnya sebelum mengelus surai panjang dengan penuh kasih sayang. Wei Wuxian akan selalu menjadi A Xian kecilnya.

Bibir Jiang Yanli mengeluarkan senandung kecil dengan melodi yang melantun lembut dari salah satu karya seni yang pernah mendiang Ayahnya berikan, lantunan yang bisa menenangkan jiwa seseorang. 

Dengan tatapan yang menerawang jauh, Wei Wuxian menatap kepergian Jiang Cheng dalam buaian Kakaknya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jiang Cheng terlihat marah, wajah Jiang Cheng saat itu tidak bisa menghilang dari ingatannya bahkan ketika dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Jiang Cheng," lirihnya sebelum ia tertidur dalam pelukan Jiang Yanli.

Setelah semua yang terjadi padanya ia curahkan pada Jiang Yanli, hari itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa hari ia dihantui oleh mimpi buruk yang tak kunjung sirna. Wei Wuxian akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Meskipun bayangan masalalu masih terus menghantuinya, Wei Wuxian percaya bahwa dirinya akan bisa menghadapi semuanya.

Ada Shijie dan juga Jiang Cheng bersamanya. Jiang Cheng, ya Jiang Cheng.

Sampai saat ini, apa yang ia rasakan masihlah sebuah misteri.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, aku mau kasih tau buat yang mungkin masih belom paham kenapa Wuxian takut banget sama Wangji tiap kali denger nama gunung Baifeng. Bakal aku jawab disini biar kalian ga nanya2 lagi (digebukin). 
> 
> Jadi, sesuai sama perjanjian yang dia inget. Jiwa baru tuh butuh banyak konsumsi energi spiritual biar bisa bertahan idup ditubuh Wuxian. Nah sejak ciuman di gunung Baifeng itu Wuxian udah mulai ngerasa ada yang aneh pas Wangji nyentuh dia, kok dia kayak ngerasa si Wangji ngasih energi spiritualnya ke dia padahal engga. 
> 
> Dia baru sadar kalau jiwa barunya yang nyerap energi spiritual punya Wangji melalui dia waktu megang bibir Wangji di rumah makan itu, nah trus dia jadi inget kejadian di gunung Baifeng yang ternyata berhubungan dengan ilmu pembagian roh milik dia. Dia jadi takut, kalau2 energi yang diserap sama dia lebih dari cukup buat jiwa baru itu Setan item bakal dateng ambil jiwa yg dipinjemin sebelum dia bisa bantuin Jiang Cheng ngurusin Klan karena posisinya saat itu masih ada beberapa daerah yang dikuasai Klan Wen dan Wen Rouhan belum mati.
> 
> Itulah alasan kenapa dia takut tiap kali ketemu sama Wangji karna energi spiritual Wangji yang ga ada abisnya bisa bikin jiwa baru dia nerima banyak energi yang dibutuhin dan jadi berkembang cepat, tapi pada akhirnya dia ga tau kalau urusannya malah ribet karna jiwa baru itu malah jadi Adik kecil haha. 
> 
> Jadiiiiiiiiiii,,,,, itulah kenapa Wuxian takut tiap kali liat Wangji, dia jd keinget sama Setan item jelek, dekil, suka grepe2, soalnya mereka mirip (ditabok).


	10. Sebuah Jarak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah kembali dadi aula, Wei Wuxian yang merasa tersakiti oleh ucapan Jiang Cheng menjadi gelap mata dan mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya.

.....

Yun Shen Buzhi Chu

Terletak di atas pegunungan luar Kota Gusu. Untuk memasuki wilayah Yun Shen, semua orang harus melewati penghalang menggunakan Giok Lan. Setelah itu, mereka akan disambut oleh ribuan anak tangga mengitari tembok batu yang dihiasi dengan ukiran 4000 peraturan yang konon katanya akan selalu bertambah tiap tahunnya.

Peraturan - peraturan itulah yang membuat Gusu Lan menghasilkan banyak murid tampan dan juga berbakat diluar klan, menjadikannya sekte yang paling menjunjung tinggi kebenaran sesuai dengan motto klan mereka.

Matahari sudah bersinar terang namun kabut tipis masih menyelimuti Yun Shen Buzhi Chu. Kesunyian yang selalu dipatrikan oleh Gusu Lan ditaati dengan pasti. Meski para murid berjalan bersama untuk memulai rutinitas, tidak ada dari mereka yang memecahkan ketentraman di dalam ceruk awan. Hanya ada suara gemericik dari riak sungai yang mengalir terdengar dari balik bebatuan.

Sepatu boot putih bersih berjalan membelah rerumputan, meninggalkan tetesan embun yang menempel diantara celah sepatunya. Langkah kakinya pelan, terdengar ragu untuk beberapa saat sebelum berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan milik Ketua Klan.  

"Tolonglah aku Gege. Untuk sekali ini saja, izinkan aku bermalam di sini beberapa hari," suara seseorang terdengar dari balik pintu ruangan yang tertutup, menghentikan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu.

Desahan datang dari suara lain di dalam ruangan. "Tenanglah dulu, Adik. Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini? Apa Dage mengetahui bahwa kau akan datang kemari seorang diri?"

Pemilik sepatu boot tampak ragu, ia ingin bertemu Kakak'nya untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting jika saja seseorang tidak mendahuluinya bertemu dengan Kakak'nya. Ia ingin menunggu sampai mereka selesai berbicara. Namun, disisi lain mendengarkan pembicaraan orang sangatlah tidak dibenarkan. Itu ada didalam peraturan Gusu yang ke kesekian.

"Tentu saja tidak... Aku... Pergi diam-diam," jawab suara lain pelan.

"Itu bisa membahayakan dirimu, Adik. Kau tidak bisa pergi kemana pun tanpa seseorang yang mengawalmu. Jika Dage tahu, tentu saja dia akan sangat marah," 

Seseorang lain tidak menjawab.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Dage untuk datang menjemputmu. Tunggulah disini," terdengar suara ranjang berderit saat seseorang berdiri.

"Jangan, Gege! Jangan! Aku sudah susah payah datang kemari, aku tidak ingin pulang... Setidaknya untuk beberapa hari ini saja. Aku mohon Gege! izinkan aku tinggal disini...! Jika tidak, Dage akan menghabisiku karena aku... Aku..." suara seseorang yang lain menjadi serak, ucapannya terhenti akibat isakan kecil memaksa keluar. 

Untuk beberapa saat tidak terdengar suara dari keduanya.

Hembusan nafas panjang yang lembut kemudian menyeruak. "Baiklah, kau bisa tinggal disini beberapa hari. Tapi tetap saja, aku harus mengirimkan pesan agar Dage tidak khawatir akibat Adik tiba - tiba menghilang,"

"Tapi Gege! Jika kau memberitahunya, Dage pasti akan langsung datang kesini menjemputku sekarang juga! Aku tidak mau pulang, Gege!" suara lain berteriak histeris, ia menangis lebih keras.

"Adik tenanglah, jangan menangis. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Dage. Jadi, berhentilah menangis," hibur suara lain dengan kelembutan yang kentara.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, ia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Dage mungkin terlalu keras padamu. Tapi, itu karena dia sangat memperhatikan masa depan Adik kecilnya, yang kelak akan menjadi penerus untuk Qinghe Nie. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikiran buruk padanya,"

"Jangan menangis lagi." lanjut suara lain.

Setelahnya tidak terdengar suara dari balik pintu kayu yang tertutup. Bahkan, isakan tangis yang lembut dari Adik kecil Nie telah menguap seolah dihapus oleh kelembutan yang membawanya ke dalam erangan kecil, diiringi decitan dari ranjang kayu yang berderak halus.

Merasakan bahwa tidak seharusnya dirinya berada disini, bibir pucat itu terkatup rapat. Ia ingin sekali pergi dari sini. Namun, sesuatu dalam pikirannya memberatkan langkahnya untuk tetap diam. Dirinya ingin menemukan jawaban dengan berbicara kepada Kakaknya.

Kedua manik keemasan tenggelam dalam kelopak yang terpejam, mencoba untuk menulikan indera pendengarannya. Namun, bayangan pada hari dimana ia melihat tubuh seseorang dipenuhi bercak merah akibat ulahnya, membuat fokusnya terpecah. Ia kembali pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya masih berdiri di depan pintu Hanshi Kakak'nya, mendengar erangan yang semakin liar.

Tubuhnya berbalik, melangkah pelan menjauhi Hanshi dan berniat kembali lagi nanti. Namun, ketika ia hampir melewati tembok pembatas, suara derit pintu terbuka diiringi suara familiar menyapa lembut dari arah belakangnya.

"Wangji? Kau disini? Ada perlu apa?" sapa Lan Xichen dari balik pintu.

Dari ekor matanya, Lan Wangji bisa melihat seseorang yang dibalut dengan baju hitam khas Sekte Qinghe Nie tengah duduk di atas ranjang Kakaknya. Tidak terlihat terlalu jelas tapi Lan Wangji bisa melihat pemuda kecil itu sedang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah menggunakan jubah luar seorang Zewu Jun. 

"Xiong Zhang,"

Lan Xichen melirik sebentar pada 'tamu' di kamarnya sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Ingin berbicara denganku sebentar?"

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Lan Xichen sudah memahami ketika Lan Wangji mengganggukkan kepala sebagai balasan.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju pohon Magnolia yang tumbuh tidak jauh dari Hanshi. Ada meja dan kursi terbuat dari batu yang dipoles halus. Semilir angin berhembus pelan, menarik kelopak bunga berwarna pink berjatuhan memenuhi permukaan meja ketika mereka duduk.

Sambil menyapu kelopak bunga menggunakan tangannya, Lan Xichen menatap adiknya yang duduk dalam diam. Meski begitu, ia bisa melihat kekalutan yang dirasakan oleh Lan Wangji. Adik'nya terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya.

"Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, musim semi telah tiba. Tapi kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, Wangji? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Lan Wangji melirik Kakak'nya yang tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya, kemudian mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau keberatan jika menceritakannya pada Kakak?" tanya Lan Xichen. Senyumnya membuat dada Lan Wangji merasa ringan.

Memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, Lan Wangji berusaha menemukan kata - kata yang tepat. Keraguannya bisa jelas terbaca oleh Lan Xichen. "Tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu jika kau tidak ingin. Kakak bisa menemanimu disini sampai perasaanmu membaik," kata Lan Xichen.

"Xiong Zhang," 

"Ya,"

Lan Wangji menunduk, kedua tangan mengepal di atas pahanya. "Aku ingin membawa seseorang ke Gusu,"

Pernyataan Lan Wangji tentu saja membuat Kakaknya terkejut. "Membawa seseorang ke Gusu?" Lan Xichen bisa melihat Lan Wangji mengangguk. 

"Tapi dia tidak mau." lanjut Lan Wangji. Kakaknya bisa merasakan kesakitan pada wajah Adiknya. Emosi yang sangat jarang sekali diperlihatkan oleh adik kesayangannya.

"Siapakah orang ini?" Lan Wangji tidak langsung menjawab ketika Kakak'nya bertanya. Membuat Lan Xichen mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung. 

Selama ini, Adik'nya bukanlah seseorang yang banyak menuntut apapun darinya. Tidak seperti anak - anak lain yang sejak kecil mempunyai banyak keinginan. Lan Wangji adalah sosok Adik yang sangat penurut, tidak banyak emosi, tidak mudah menangis dan selalu melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Meski pada beberapa waktu, ia akan menjadi sedikit keras kepala. Bahkan ketika Ibu mereka tiada, Lan Wangji sama sekali tidak menangis. 

Hidup bersama dengan sosok adik seperti Lan Wangji membuatnya belajar untuk bisa memahami apa yang dipikirkan adiknya. Meskipun begitu, Lan Xichen masih kesulitan untuk memahami apa yang adik'nya rasakan. Seberapa hebat dirinya bisa membaca pikiran adik'nya, tetap saja perasaan Lan Wangji adalah sebuah misteri yang tidak bisa ia tebak.

Menatap Lan Wangji yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, Lan Xichen berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menghampiri pohon Magnolia besar yang tumbuh di ujung Hanshi, Lan Xichen bisa menghirup wangi bunga dari kelopak yang berjatuhan.

"Kakak tidak tau siapa orang itu, tapi dia pastilah sangat berharga untukmu," katanya sambil menengadah ke atas. Manik coklat madunya bisa melihat kupu-kupu hitam dengan butir kekuningan terbang di antara bunga - bunga.

Lan Xichen bisa merasakan Adik'nya mengangguk lagi. Sudah menjadi sifatnya sejak kecil bahwa Lan Wangji sangatlah pendiam persis seperti mendiang Ayah'nya. Mereka tidak pandai dalam hal berbicara dengan orang lain.

Tubuh Lan Xichen berbalik, ia melihat ke arah Lan Wangji yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ada keraguan yang terpancar dari kedua manik keemasaannya.

"Jika kau merasa itu adalah hal yang terbaik. Kakak akan mendukungmu, Wangji," ucapan Lan Xichen membuat adiknya tersentak dalam diamnya.

Berusaha menghilangkan keraguan, Lan Wangji mengikuti Kakak'nya. Berdiri dari tempat duduk ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Lan Xichen. Kedua tangannya terkepal, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kakaknya.

"Aku telah berbuat kesalahan, Xiong Zhang."

Beberapa saat telah berlalu ketika Lan Wangji mulai menceritakan kegelisahannya. Ketua Klan Lan itu bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya bisa berbicara sangat banyak seperti sekarang ini. 

Namun yang membuat membuat dirinya terkejut bukanlah seorang Lan Wangji yang pendiam bisa berbicara banyak, melainkan apa yang adiknya katakan. Setiap kalimat yang dirangkai oleh adiknya begitu cepat menusuk jantungnya, membuat denyut nadinya hampir berhenti. 

Di bawah pohon Magnolia dengan kelopak bunga merah mudanya, wajah Lan Xichen terlihat sangatlah pucat.

"Lan Wangji," adalah kata-kata yang bisa Lan Xichen ucapkan ketika Adiknya mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kabut tipis perlahan menghilang bersama dengan cahaya Matahari yang menyinari Yun Shen Buzhi Chu. Dedaunan hijau bergoyang ketika angin menamparnya pelan bersama bunyi gemerisik yang seirama. 

Dari balik pintu Hanshi, Nie Huaisang bisa melihat dua sosok kembar Jade Lan berdiri di bawah pohon Magnolia dengan perasaan kalut yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

.....

Wei Wuxian sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya lebih awal hari ini. Semangkuk sup kacang merah buatan Jiang Yanli berhasil ia habiskan dengan susah payah. Meskipun ia sangat tidak menyukai baunya dan hampir memuntahkannya kembali. Pada akhirnya, Wei Wuxian bisa memasukkan satu mangkuk penuh sup ke dalam perutnya. Jiang Yanli memberinya makanan penutup sepiring buah Loquat yang sudah dikupas.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, dirinya tidak sengaja tertidur dalam pelukan Jiang Yanli setelah lelah menangis. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Wei Wuxian terbangun akibat merasakan sakit pada perut bagian bawahnya. Saat itu, Jiang Yanli masuk ke kamarnya membawa nampan berisi makanan. Wei Wuxian melewatkan makan pagi dan sekarang sudah hampir memasuki waktu makan siang.

"Apakah perutmu masih sakit? Sinse masih ada di dekat sini. Aku bisa meminta dia untuk kembali memeriksamu, A Xian," Jiang Yanli terlihat cemas.

Meringis menahan sakit, Wei Wuxian menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia mencoba membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur setelah meminum segelas jus tomat. "Tidak perlu Jie jie. Mungkin setelah berbaring sebentar, sakitnya akan hilang," katanya.

"Tapi A Xian, kau terlihat semakin pucat. Apa Adik kecil baik - baik saja?" pertanyaan Jiang Yanli membuat pipi Wei Wuxian menggembung dengan bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Kenapa Jie jie menanyakan Adik kecil? Sudah jelas Adik yang ini lebih terlihat tidak baik - baik saja," kata Wei Wuxian sambil menunjuk dirinya, disambut tawa renyah Jiang Yanli.

Kakaknya itu menyeka keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya sebelum mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Adik yang ini sudah besar. Jika butuh pertolongan maka dia akan bisa datang kepada Kakaknya. Tentu saja, Kakak akan datang untuk menolongmu,"

"Sedangkan Adik kecil harus membuat ibunya rewel untuk bisa tau apa yang dia inginkan," perkataan Jiang Yanli membuat Wei Wuxian tertawa pelan.

Sekarang ini, Jiang Yanli lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Wei Wuxian. Jika biasanya dia akan mengunci diri di kamarnya untuk merajut. Kini, Jiang Yanli lebih memilih menemani Adiknya agar tidak merasa bosan akibat harus banyak beristirahat dan menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya. 

Sesuai saran dari Tabib, dirinya juga harus mengawasi Wei Wuxian agar tidak melakukan hal - hal sembrono yang bisa membahayakan dia dan bayinya. 

"Sekarang sudah hampir makan siang. Apa Jie jie tidak pergi untuk menyiapkan makanan?" tanya Wei Wuxian setelah ia berhenti tertawa.

Jiang Yanli berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang gatal akibat tertawa. "Ah ya, Kakak hampir lupa!" Wei Wuxian terkikik melihat Kakak'nya.

"Pergilah, aku akan tidur sebentar agar rasa sakit ini hilang. Jie jie bisa menyiapkan makan siang lebih dulu," ujar Wei Wuxian.

"Tapi A Xian, apa tidak apa - apa kau sendirian?" Jiang Yanli merasa enggan meninggalkan Adiknya seorang diri.

Seolah bisa menduganya, Wei Wuxian hanya tertawa singkat menanggapinya. "Tentu saja. Ada Adik kecil bersamaku disini, jadi aku tidak akan sendirian," Wei Wuxian tersenyum.

"Pintu kamarmu belum diperbaiki, bagaimana jika ada yang menyusup kemari?" Jiang Yanli tidak bisa menutupi kekhawatiran pada nada suaranya.

"Memang siapa yang berani menyusup saat Ketua Klan galak seperti Jiang Cheng ada disini? Itu sama saja mereka ingin dicambuk sampai mati olehnya!" tanpa sadar Jiang Yanli ikut tertawa melihat Adiknya yang sudah terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia mengerang dalam tawanya.

Setelah beberapa saat tertawa, Jiang Yanli berdiri untuk pergi. Ia kembali mengelus surai hitam Wei Wuxian dengan sayang. "Kakak pergi dulu, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu datanglah pada Kakak. Oke?"

Sambil menggerakkan kepalanya untuk merespon sentuhan Jiang Yanli di kepalanya, Wei Wuxian mengangguk sebagai balasan. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar dari balik bibir pucatnya, kemudian melambaikan tangan sampai sosok Jiang Yanli tidak lagi terlihat.

Wei Wuxian berusaha tengah menahan rasa sakit pada perutnya yang tak kunjung reda, dengan menahannya menggunakan bantal kecil berharap sakitnya akan hilang. 

"Adik kecil tenanglah, tenang. Ini rasanya sakit sekali." gumam Wuxian sambil mengelus perutnya, matanya terpejam berusaha untuk tidur.

Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar selain rintihan yang keluar dari bibir Wei Wuxian.

.....

Ketika kampanye Sunshot berlangsung, Jiang Cheng telah berhasil memenangkan pertempuran dengan merebut kembali daerah Jiangchu dan Chongyang. Setelah mengalahkan Klan Wen yang kemudian berlari ke arah Qinling, Yunmeng Jiang kembali menjadi Tuan rumah Lianhua Wu.

Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu setelah kematian Wen Chao ditangan Wei Wuxian. Tapi sepertinya, Anjing setia Wen masih belum ingin menyerah. Beberapa dari mereka masih berusaha mempertahankan sisa - sisa kekuatan untuk kembali merangkak ke atas, setidaknya mereka ingin menunjukkan kesetiannya pada Klan Wen hingga darah mereka mengering.

"Dasar orang - orang brengsek! Mereka pikir sudah mengalahkan kita, hanya karena bisa menghabisi Wen Gongzi!" salah seorang Anjing Wen berbisik dari balik dedaunan yang lebar.

Sambil mengangguk setuju, yang lain menanggapi. "Benar! Apa kalian lihat betapa sombongnya mereka dengan mengadakan acara di gunung Baifeng? Ini adalah penghinaan!" dari tiga orang yang mengintai, salah satu mencoba memanaskan suasana.

"Lihatlah orang - orang Lanling Jin. Dulu, mereka hanya bisa menurunkan ekor'nya pada Klan Wen. Tapi sekarang! Mereka hanya bisa mengibaskan ekor'nya pada yang lain hanya untuk menjaga posisi mereka tetap aman," dengusan mengejek terdengar dari salah satunya.

"Ya kau benar, mereka sangat munafik! Bagaimana bisa mereka menghianati Klan Wen dan bergabung dengan yang lain,"

Mencegah kedua temannya membuat keributan yang bisa menarik perhatian penjaga, salah seorang di antara mereka mendesis dengan jari telunjuk menempel pada bibirnya. Menyuruh mereka untuk tenang. 

"Diamlah, suara kalian bisa terdengar keluar!" kedua temannya memasang wajah meminta maaf.

Seorang kembali mengintip dari balik dedaunan, memastikan tidak ada penjaga yang menyadari keberadaan mereka. Tentu saja mereka harus selalu waspada, karena musuh bisa datang darimana saja.

Setelah memastikan situasi aman, seseorang kembali berbicara. "Baiklah, kita akan melakukan rencana kita. Lihat saja, malam ini kita akan membalas semuanya!"

"Tapi bagaimana kita melakukannya? Apa rencana kita?" mata sipit itu memicing jahat sebagai jawaban, ia menyeringai. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, dia memberi tanda untuk mereka segera pergi.

Dengan mengendap - endap, mereka bertiga kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menyembunyikan diri di balik daun bunga Teratai yang tumbuh lebat. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana licik mereka. 

Meskipun mereka sudah tidak lagi memiliki Tuan, dengan beberapa orang yang mereka miliki sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membalas dendam. Jika mereka harus mati, setidaknya mereka masih memiliki wajah dengan mencoba menghancurkan sebuah sekte. 

Dan sekte yang paling dekat adalah, Yunmeng Jiang. 

Mereka berpikir ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus karena Yunmeng Jiang masih dalam tahap pemulihan, menyerang mereka sekali lagi akan menjadi lebih mudah.

.....

Sudah hampir setengah scihinen, Wei Wuxian berdiri di depan aula tanpa berniat masuk. Ia hanya menyelinap di balik kayu pembatas yang memisahkan aula dengan ruang makan. 

Dia baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk mencari Shijienya. Tapi ketika tiba disana, seorang pelayan mengatakan bahwa Jiang Yanli sudah bergabung di ruang makan.

"Wei Gongzi, apakah anda tidak ingin masuk ke dalam? Anda bilang ingin bertemu dengan Nona Muda Jiang?" Wei Wuxian memukul pelan bibirnya menggunakan jari telunjuk, menyuruh pelayan di sampingnya untuk diam.

Sejak kedatangan Wei Wuxian ke dapur dengan kondisi yang kurang baik, salah satu pelayan mencoba membantu ketika melihat Tuan Mudanya kesulitan berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya pucat dengan peluh membasahi keningnya.Tuan Mudanya terlihat sedang kesakitan. 

Tapi ketika ia akan memapahnya, Tuan Muda menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Karena itu, ia hanya membiarkan lengan bajunya ditarik oleh Wei Wuxian. Sambil berjalan pelan, pelayan menuntun Tuan Mudanya ke arah aula. 

Menoleh ke arah Wei Wuxian yang masih berusaha mengintip dari celah pembatas, pelayan berbicara dengan menurunkan suaranya. "Tuan Muda, apakah Anda ingin saya untuk pergi memanggil Jiang Xiaojie?"

"Tidak perlu. Tapi, bisakah kau melihatnya untukku. Apakah disana ada...... Ada Jiang Cheng?" Wei Wuxian berkata agak ragu.

Pelayan mengangguk sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah ruang makan. Beberapa murid menyapanya ramah. Tak berapa lama, pelayan kembali menghampiri Wei Wuxian yang telah menunggunya dengan gelisah. "Bagaimana?"

"Jiang Zongzhu ada disana, saya juga melihat Nona Muda. Tapi sepertinya Jiang Zongzhu sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Di atas mejanya sangat penuh dengan tumpukan perkamen,"  kata pelayan menjelaskan. 

Wei Wuxian mendecakkan lidah sebagai balasan. 

Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tak sengaja melihat salah satu murid sudah menyelesaikan makan siang. Dengan senyuman yang menurut Wei Wuxian sangat mirip dengan senyum dewa kematian, murid itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan riang. "Dashi Xiong," serunya kemudian.

Tentu saja, beberapa orang tertarik untuk melihat ke arahnya akibat seruan maut yang hampir membuat dirinya ingin menelan bulat - bulat murid tersebut. Padahal ia datang kesini tanpa ingin diketahui. Terutama oleh Jiang Cheng. Setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, Wei Wuxian merasa tidak enak saat melihat Jiang Cheng yang marah kepadanya.

Berusaha tenang, Wei Wuxian menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang makan. "Ha-hai," sapanya kaku.

"Wah! Dashi Xiong, apa kau sudah baikan? Ku dengar kau harus banyak beristirahat karena sedang tidak sehat,"

"Ya, ya. Apa kau sekarang sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Salah seorang murid menyenggol temannya. "Bodoh! Kau tidak lihat, wajah Dashi Xiong masih terlihat pucat,"

"Ah, kau benar,"

Wei Wuxian hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi rentetan pertanyaan dari murid - murid manis di sekelilingnya. Keberadaan Wuxian selalu saja bisa menarik perhatian dari banyak orang, terutama murid Yunmeng Jiang yang selalu senang jika melihat Shi Xiong. Bagi mereka, Wei Wuxian adalah sosok yang sangat mereka kagumi.

Melihat Adik kesayangannya datang, tentu saja dengan cepat mampu mengalihkan perhatian Jiang Yanli dari apapun. Nona Muda itu sudah berdiri di samping Wei Wuxian bahkan sebelum Adiknya menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ada apa A Xian? Kenapa kau datang jauh - jauh kemari? Bukankah kau bilang akan pergi tidur?" Wei Wuxian terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja menjerit, ketika menyadari bahwa Jiang Yanli berada di dekatnya.

Sambil mengelus perutnya yang semakin kaku, Wei Wuxian menatap Shijienya kesal. "Jie jie, kau membuatku kaget!"

"Maafkan Kakak, A Xian." tawa kecil lepas dari bibir mungil Jiang Yanli. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya.

Dari balik pundak Jiang Yanli. Manik abu - abu cerah milik Wei Wuxian bisa melihat Jiang Cheng yang sedang sibuk menggoreskan pena bulu di atas perkamen seperti yang pelayan katakan. Entah karena sibuk atau memang tidak ingin, Jiang Cheng sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah dirinya. Wei Wuxian mendesah kecewa.

Sepertinya Jiang Cheng masih marah padanya.

"A Xian?" suara lembut Jiang Yanli menyadarkannya. Wei Wuxian meringis kecil.

"Ah, aku kesini untuk mencarimu. Bukankah Jie jie bilang jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu, Adik ini harus segera mencari Kakaknya?" Wei Wuxian tergelak.

"Tentu saja," sambil mengangguk, Jiang Yanli menarik Adiknya. Kemudian menuntunnya ke arah meja milik Wei Wuxian. "Kenapa, A Xian?" tanya Jiang Yanli saat menyadari Adikmya tidak bergerak.

"Ini tidak akan lama Jie jie. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah Tabib masih ada di ruangannya? Sejak tadi sakit di perutku tidak juga mereda. Aku kesulitan untuk tidur," bukan hanya Jiang Yanli dan murid Yunmeng Jiang. 

Keluhan Wei Wuxian bahkan berhasil menarik perhatian Jiang Cheng, seketika tangannya berhenti bergerak. Telinganya mencoba untuk mendengarkan.

Dengan sigap, Jiang Yanli kembali menarik adiknya dengan paksa, kemudian mendudukkannya di balik meja milik Wei Wuxian yang berada tepat di samping meja Jiang Cheng. 

"Jie jie!" akibat rasa sakit pada perutnya, Wei Wuxian hanya bisa mengerang protes.

.  
.  
.

Dari balik mejanya, Wei Wuxian duduk dengan canggung. Sesekali ia akan mencuri pandang ke arah Jiang Cheng yang masih sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas miliknya. Sambil menunggu, beberapa murid tampak antusias mengajaknya berbicara tentang berbagai hal.

Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan kepalanya mendadak pusing akibat suara mereka yang berebut untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.  Entah kenapa, Wei Wuxian merasa mereka lebih menempel dari biasanya.

"Bisakah kalian sedikit lebih tenang?!" Jiang Cheng meletakkan penanya di atas meja dengan bunyi PRAK pelan.

Semua murid langsung terdiam, namun tidak satu pun dari mereka pergi menajuhi Wei Wuxian yang kini mengehela nafas lega. Lagipula, mereka bebas setelah makan siang hari ini. Jadi, mereka bisa sedikit berlama - lama mengobrol dengan Kakak seperguruan.

Dan lagi, Jiang Zongzhu hanya menyuruh mereka sedikit lebih tenang, bukan mengusir mereka pergi.

Tak berapa lama, Jiang Yanli datang membawa Tabib bersamanya memasuki ruang makan untuk memeriksa Adiknya. Setibanya disana, Tabib muda yang menurut kebanyakan murid sangat penyabar itu tiba - tiba aja berseru marah dengan wajah merah padam.

Sambil menghempaskan tangannya, Tabib membubarkan kumpulan para murid yang mengelilingi Wei Wuxian. "Kenapa kalian berkumpul seperti ini?! Ayo pergi, pergi, pergi! Apa kau tidak lihat, Tuan Muda merasa tidak nyaman?!" Wei Wuxian hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Tenanglah, mereka hanya sedikit antusias," balas Wei Wuxian, ia mencoba menenangkan Tabib.

Tabib tidak menjawab ucapan Wei Wuxian, tapi mata hitamnya tidak berhenti mendelik pada murid - murid yang mengerang protes padanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Sinse. Mereka jarang sekali bertemu dengan A Xian jadi wajar jika mereka sedikit bersemangat. Lagipula, A Xian pasti juga sangat senang karena ia bisa memiliki teman berbicara selain aku dan A Cheng," Wei Wuxian mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Kakaknya.

"Bagaimana jika anda mulai memeriksa A Xian? Sejak pagi, dia mengeluh sakit pada perutnya dan belum juga mereda," lanjut Jiang Yanli.

Tabib muda duduk di samping Wei Wuxian, ia mengambil beberapa jarum kecil dan benang panjang dari tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa. 

"Bolehkah saya memeriksa lengan Anda terlebih dahulu, Wei Gongzi?" Wuxian mengangguk patuh. Ia menggulung lengan jubah sebelum mengulurkan pergelangan tangannya.

Baru saja Tabib menyentuh ujung jarinya, Wei Wuxian tiba - tiba saja menarik tangannya menjauh. Ia menatap bingung pada Tabib yang juga memiliki ekspresi sama dengannya. Jiang Yanli dan para murid pun memiringkan kepala mereka dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?" kepala Wuxian menggeleng mendengar Tabib bertanya. "Tidak ada," jawab Wuxian kemudian.

Mencobanya sekali lagi, Wei Wuxian kembali mengulurkan pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat perlahan, ia ragu. 

"Wei Gongzi? Jika anda tegang seperti itu. Maka, jarum ini akan menyakiti anda. Tolong lemaskan otot anda dan biarkan saya memeriksanya sebentar," Tabib dengan sabar membujuk. 

Wei Wuxian sudah beberapa kali menghindari tangan Tabib yang hendak memegangnya, sehingga membuat Tabib gemas dan harus sedikit kasar menarik pergelangan tangan Tuan Muda di depannya. Namun, tubuh Wei Wuxian mendadak tegang ketika ia akan menusukkan jarum kecil pada kulit Wuxian. 

Tak berapa lama, Wuxian kemudian kembali menepis tangan Tabib yang menyentuhnya.

Merasakan ada yang aneh pada Adiknya, Jiang Yanli akhirnya angkat bicara. "A Xian, ada apa? Sinse hanya ingin memeriksa keadaanmu sebentar. Kau bilang perutmu sakit, bukan? Jadi, izinkan dia melakukan tugasnya. Ini hanya sebentar." ucap Jiang Yanli.

"Tapi. Dia rasanya tidak enak, Jie jie,"

Ucapan yang keluar mulus dari bibir Wuxian, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu hampir menjatuhkan rahang mereka. 

'Apanya yang tidak enak?' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda?" Tabib merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dengan pendengarannya.

Sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya, Wei Wuxian memutar matanya ke samping. "Ya aku bilang, kau itu tidak enak. Rasanya tidak nyaman saat kau menyentuhku. Tanpa bisa aku cegah, tiba - tiba saja aku sudah menepismu. Itu bukan mauku, sungguh!" Wei Wuxian melanjutkan dengan mimik wajah yang serius.

Beberapa saat semua orang menjadi diam. 

Namun tak lama, seolah telah mengingat sesuatu yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya, Tabib memukul dahinya pelan sambil bergumam kecil. "Maaf jika memang rasanya tidak enak, tapi tolong tahanlah sebentar saja Tuan Muda. Anda bisa memukul saya nanti, setelah saya selesai memeriksa keadaan Anda," Tabib masih berusaha meyakinkan.

Sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, Wei Wuxian akhirnya menyerah. Dia membiarkan Tabib menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, merasakan energi spiritual milik Tabib yang mengalir melalui jari - jarinya kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Bisa ia rasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak energi yang ia terima. Perutnya terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Ugh! Perutku sakit, sakit sekali!" Tabib segera melepaskan tangannya saat mendengar rintihan dari Wei Wuxian.

"Sinse, apa yang terjadi pada Adik kecil? Dia membuat A Xian kesakitan," semua murid saling menatap bingung ketika Nona Muda mereka menyebutkan kata 'Adik kecil' dan 'Membuat A Xian kesakitan'. 

Mereka sudah bergabung bersama Yunmeng Jiang sejak lama. Dari cerita yang mereka dengar, Wei Wuxian adalah anak dari teman lama mendiang Ketua mereka sebelumnya. Meski begitu, mereka sangat memahami bagaimana sayangnya Jiang Yanli kepada Shi Xiong mereka seperti Adik kandungnya sendiri. 

Setiap hari mereka bisa menghitung bahwa Jiang Yanli akan memanggil nama A Xian lebih banyak ketimbang A Cheng. Karena itulah, mereka merasa sedikit bingung dengan panggilan Adik kecil yang disebutkan oleh Nona Muda mereka. 

Walau begitu tidak ada yang berani menanyakan isi pikiran mereka.

"Permisi Tuan Muda, saya akan memeriksa perut Anda," Tabib sudah menyentuh perut Wei Wuxian setelah mengatakan itu.

Akibat merasa tidak nyaman, Wei Wuxian berusaha keras menjauhkan Tabib dari tubuhnya. Ia menarik kerah belakang Tabib sambil mendorong kepalanya menjauh. Beberapa murid tampak melompat kaget saat melihat Tabib tercekik oleh kerah jubahnya.

Jiang Yanli pun terlihat panik, tapi ia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Jadi dia hanya menggigit bibirnya cemas. Ia bisa melihat Tabib sedang berusaha keras untuk memeriksa keadaan Wei Wuxian. 

Namun, tak berapa lama wajahnya meringis ngilu saat melihat Adiknya menendang dada Tabib dengan sangat keras, hingga jatuh terjerembab ke belakang menimpa kerumunan murid.

Tidak bisa membantu, Jiang Yanli hanya bisa mendesah pelan. " A Xian," gumamnya merasakan Adiknya sangatlah luar biasa. Meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia masih memiliki tenaga untuk melawan jika memang dia merasa tidak nyaman. 

Sifat adiknya yang seperti ini dari dulu memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maafkan aku," sesal Wei Wuxian. Ia benar - benar melakukannya secara tidak sadar.

Tabib berusaha duduk sambil memegangi dadanya, tendangan Wei Wuxian sangatlah sakit. "Tidak masalah Tuan Muda. Ini mungkin dikarena Anda menolak energi spiritual saya yang terserap. Hal seperti ini, siapapun tentu tidak akan bisa mengelak," Wei Wuxian menatap Tabib dengan pandangan merasa bersalah.

"Apa maksud Anda Sinse?" tanya Jiang Yanli tidak mengerti.

"Oh, itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti Nona Muda," jawab Tabib sambil melirik ke sekeliling, membuat Jiang Yanli mengerti bahwa masalah itu tidak bagus dibicarakan disini. 

Kenyataan bahwa Adiknya telah menggunakan ilmu terlarang adalah sesuatu yang harus dirahasiakan. 

Berdehem sebentar Tabib kembali bertanya. "Dari siapa biasanya Wei Gongzi merasa nyaman menyerap energi spiritual disini?" 

"Hanya aku dan A Cheng yang selalu melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Jadi, aku rasa dia merasa nyaman dengan energi spiritual kami?" Jiang Yanli melihat Tabib mengangguk.

"Mungkin karna kau sudah tua, karena itu energi spiritualmu rasanya tidak enak. Bahkan Adik kecil menolak energi dari orang tua sepertimu," Wei Wuxian mencibir terang - terangan. Beberapa murid terkikik geli mendengarnya.

Tabib terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum membalasnya. "Maaf Tuan Muda, tapi saya satu tahun lebih muda daripada Anda,"

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat lebih tua daripada aku?" para murid merasa kagum melihat Wei Wuxian bisa lolos dari serangan mematikan Tabib. 

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Tabib Yunmeng Jiang adalah orang yang penyabar, namun jangan pernah mencoba untuk membahas soal wajahnya yang tampak lebih tua daripada umurnya. Kau akan menemukan tubuhmu mengalami mati rasa beberapa jam, setelah kata - kata itu keluar habis dari mulutmu.

Menahan kedutan yang tercetak kasar pada dahinya. Tabib mencoba untuk bersabar. "Bisakah seseorang memegangi Wei Gongzi, agar saya bisa memeriksanya dengan tenang?"

Tanpa perlu menunggu, tentu saja Jiang Yanli langsung menghampiri Adiknya. Namun Tabib menahannya. "Maafkan kelancangan saya Jiang Xiaojie. Anda memiliki energi spiritual yang rendah, akan sangat berbahaya jika Anda yang menahan Tuan Muda selama saya memeriksa kondisinya,"

Baik Jiang Yanli dan juga Tabib menatap ke arah Jiang Cheng yang masih menyibukkan dirinya, sedangkan Wei Wuxian hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"A Cheng, apakah kau mau membantu Sinse sebentar?" tanya Jiang Yanli, mencoba menarik perhatian Adiknya yang tenggelam di atas pekerjaannya.

Bola mata seungu bunga Anggrek balas menatap Kakaknya. "Apa Kakak tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk? Lagipula itu hanya pemeriksaan biasa, kenapa tidak menahannya sebentar saja? Bukankah Tabib tadi pagi juga memeriksanya tapi dia terlihat tidak masalah dengan itu?" semua orang terdiam mendengarkan, termasuk Wei Wuxian.

"Tapi A Cheng, ini hanya sebentar. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu lagi nanti," tidak ingin menyerah, Jiang Yanli masih mencoba meyakinkan Adiknya. Jiang Cheng hanya mendengus.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya Jiang Zongzhu. Saat ini jiwa ba-"

"Adik kecil, Sinse," Jiang Yanli membenarkan.

Tabib mengangguk paham sebelum melanjutkan. "Adik kecil telah banyak menyerap energi spiritual milik Tuan Muda. Saya menduga, dalam beberapa hari ini itulah yang menyebabkan tubuh Tuan Muda tampak lemah dan tidak bertenaga. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, bahwa Adik kecil tumbuh dengan mengkonsumsi energi spiritual yang besar,"

"Saya ingin memeriksa, apakah Adik kecil masih bisa bertahan di dalam sana atau tidak. Karena, dari gejala sakit pada perut bagian bawah sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada kandungannya." jelas Tabib panjang lebar.

Berbeda dari Jiang Cheng yang hanya diam. Para murid sudah sibuk berbisik - bisik tentang sesuatu yang mereka dengar. Mereka merasa, seperti Tabib sedang mengatakan satu lelucon tentang kandungan dan berharap mereka akan tertawa. 

Tapi, melihat Jiang Zongzhu dan juga Jiang Yanli yang tentu saja tidak berniat bermain - main walau Tabib tampak seperti sedang mengarang cerita, mereka semakin yakin bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang serius. Dari punggung Tabib mereka bisa melihat, Wei Wuxian menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik surai hitam.

"A Cheng. Kakak tau kau masih marah tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi, berbaik hatilah sedikit untuk membantu agar Sinse bisa segera memeriksa A Xian," desahan keluar dari bibir Jiang Yanli ketika Adiknya diam tidak menjawab. 

Wei Wuxian menatap Kakaknya, kemudian menggeleng lemah. 

"Kau bisa memeriksaku, aku akan berusaha agar tidak berontak seperti tadi. Tapi, tolong lakukan dengan cepat!" kata Wuxian tidak sabaran. Ia tidak ingin memperkeruh situasi di antara dirinya dan Jiang Cheng, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk mencegah Kakaknya agar mereka tidak kembali berdebat karena dirinya.

Menatap dengan hati - hati, Tabib kemudian mengangguk. Sekali lagi, Tabib mencoba untuk menyentuh perut Wei Wuxian. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tak berapa lama tepisan kembali menghampiri punggung tangannya.

"Ah! Maaf!" seru Wuxian kemudian.

Tidak ingin semakin memyusahkan Tabib, Wei Wuxian mengambil benang yang disiapkan oleh Tabib dari atas meja. "Ikat saja tanganku dengan ini agar aku tidak bisa memukulmu. Kau juga bisa menahan kakiku, jika takut aku akan menendangmu," ucapan Wuxian membuat Jiang Yanli terkejut.

"Tidak boleh, A Xian. Itu akan menyakitimu," pernyataan Jiang Yanli membuat semua orang mengangguk setuju.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada cara lain Jie jie. Aku benar - benar merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali dia menyentuhku," Wei Wuxian mulai merengek seperti anak kecil.

Belum sempat Jiang Yanli menjawab. Jiang Cheng sudah berdiri di belakang Wuxian dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. "Kau bukan lagi anak kecil, kenapa kau selalu saja membuat orang repot,"

Wei Wuxian tidak menjawab, ia mengabaikan Jiang Cheng sambil memaksa Tabib agar mengikatkan benang pada pergelangan tangannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jiang Cheng duduk di belakang Wei Wuxian. Memutus benang pada pergelangan tangan Wuxian dengan menggunakan energi kecil yang mengalir pada jari telunjuknya. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Wei Wuxian dari belakang ke dalam pangkuannya, menahan kedua tangan kecil itu agar tidak meronta.

"Cepat periksa dia!" ia bisa merasakan suara Jiang Cheng terdengar berat di telinganya.

Setelah itu Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan energi spiritual Jiang Cheng mengalir deras ke dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dalam dekapan. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari perasaan tidak enak seperti saat Tabib menyentuhnya beberapa waktu lalu. 

Perlahan rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi Wuxian, bibirnya tak lagi pucat dengan warna pink cerah merekah lembut di antara keduanya. Lingkaran mata yang menghitam telah hilang. Wei Wuxian terlihat kembali sehat.

"Aw, aw! Itu sakit!" serunya saat Tabib menekan pelan area bawah perutnya, memeriksa kondisi kandungan yang berada pada bagian bawah.

Jiang Cheng bisa merasakan tubuh Wuxian menggeliat, berusaha menenggelamkan wajah kecil itu pada lengannya. 

Ia terlonjak pelan ketika merasakan Wei Wuxian menggigit lengan atasnya. "Jangan menggigitku!" ujar Jiang Cheng, nadanya mengancam.

"Maaf, tapi ini sakit sekali. Rasanya sangat sakit jika ditekan seperti itu," manik ungu Jiang Cheng bisa melihat sosok di dekapannya meringis menahan sakit. Jiang Cheng melepaskan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus kening Wuxian, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana Sinse?" tanya Jiang Yanli tidak sabar.

Tabib menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak ada masalah yang serius. Kandungannya sedikit turun, karena itulah Tuan Muda mengalami kram pada perut bagian bawah. Selain harus beristirahat, Tuan Muda juga tidak boleh kekurangan energi spiritualnya. Dan jangan membuatnya stres," jelas Tabib.

"Tapi, apakah Adik kecil baik - baik saja?" Jiang Yanli tampak resah.

"Ya. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak atau berjalan - jalan, Tuan Muda hanya boleh istirahat di atas tempat tidur untuk sementara waktu,"

Mereka bisa mendengar Wei Wuxian mengerang hendak protes, namun rasa sakit pada perutnya membuat ia menelan kembali kata - katanya. Kepalanya bersandar lemah pada dada Shidinya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat tangannya meremas jari tangan Jiang Cheng akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Sakit pada perut Tuan Muda akan berangsur - angsur hilang saat usia kandungan cukup untuk menopang seorang bayi. Tapi, selain makanan sehat, usahakan Tuan Muda juga mengkonsumsi energi spiritual yang cukup. Semakin besar energi spiritual yang Anda terima, maka Adik kecil pun mampu bertahan,"

"Mungkin Tuan Muda bisa mencari tahu dengan sedikit eksperimen kecil, berapa waktu yang cukup untuk membuatnya bertahan dengan jumlah energi yang telah Anda dapatkan. Jadi, Tuan Muda bisa memperkirakan kapan waktu untuk Adik kecil membutuhkan energi tanpa harus kekurangan seperti sekarang ini." penjelasan Tabib membuat kepala Wei Wuxian pusing.

"Aku akan memastikan agar A Xian tidak melewatkan saran Anda, Sinse. Tapi apakah tidak ada ramuan pereda rasa sakit untuknya? agar dia bisa cukup istirahat tanpa harus merasakan sakit," Jiang Yanli bertanya dengan sopan.

Memasang wajah menyesal Tabib menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada yang bisa saya berikan selain vitamin untuk kandungan Tuan Muda, karena seseorang yang sedang mengandung tidak boleh mengonsumsi sembarang obat. Itu akan berperngaruh pada janinnya," Jiang Yanli tampak paham.

"Beristirahat beberapa hari akan membuatnya lebih baik," Tabib melanjutkan.

"Apa sudah selesai? Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku," Wei Wuxian mencoba bangkit dari pangkuan Jiang Cheng, ia memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit.

Dengan panik Jiang Yanli menahannya agar tetap di tempat. "Tunggu disini, A Xian. Aku akan mengantarkan Sinse terlebih dahulu, setelah ini aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar,"

"Apa kau sudah mendapat energi spiritual yang cukup dari A Cheng?" Wei Wuxian mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Jiang Yanli.

Sebenernya, Wuxian mendapatkan lebih dari cukup energi karena Jiang Cheng mengalirkannya lebih cepat dari daya serap tubuhnya. Badannya terasa ringan, dan ia merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Walau begitu energi spiritual tidak terlalu membantu rasa sakit yang ada pada perutnya.

"Terima kasih, Jiang Cheng," ucap Wuxian, tapi tampaknya Jiang Cheng masih tidak ingin berbaik hati padanya. Terbukti dengan betapa acuhnya dia.

Melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa, Jiang Yanli hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan ada sebuah jarak di antara keduanya sejak saat itu. Agaknya Jiang Yanli menyesal telah memaksa Adiknya bercerita disaat yang tidak tepat. 

Tapi, jikalau saat itu ia menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari Jiang Cheng pun suatu hari nanti pasti Adiknya itu akan tahu juga. Dia lebih tidak bisa membayangkan kemurkaan Adiknya yang merasa dikhianati oleh dirinya dan juga Wuxian.

Merasa tidak menemukan jawaban apapun, Jiang Yanli memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Tabib ketika laki - laki itu pamit undur diri. 

"Biarkan saya mengantar Anda, Sinse," tawar Jiang Yanli, ia membawakan tas kecil Tabib yang sudah dikemas rapi.

Merasakan kehormatan yang begitu dalam. Tabib membungkukkan tubuhnya sangat rendah sebagai bentuk kesopanan. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Nona Muda," Jiang Yanli hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

Wei Wuxian mendesah lega saat melihat Tabib berjalan keluar dari aula. Seujujurnya, ia sangat bosan dengan keadaan yang sedang dia alami. Bagaimana bisa, mengandung sebuah janin akan  menguras seluruh tenaganya. Bahkan, ia merasa bahwa dirinya seperti sedang menderita penyakit yang mematikan dibandingkan dengan mengandung seorang bayi.

Dengan kedua tangan memeluk perutnya, Wuxian menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia tidak berhenti mengerang tiap kali merasakan mulas pada perut bagian bawahnya. 

Para murid memandangnya dalam diam. Mereka ingin sekali mendekati Shi Xiong mereka, namun sosok Ketua Klan yang masih duduk di samping Wei Wuxian membuat mereka agak takut untuk mendekat. Jadi mereka memilih menjaga jarak.

"Dashi Xiong. Sebenarnya, kau sedang menderita sakit apa? Kudengar Tabib Sin menyebut kata mengandung,"

Hampir memejamkan matanya akibat rasa sakit, Wei Wuxian menoleh ke arah parah murid. Tidak berniat mengangkat kepalanya, karena ia merasakan lebih baik dengan posisi membungkuk seperti itu bisa sedikit menahan sakitnya. 

"Tentu saja karena aku sedang hamil, memangnya apalagi?" sahutnya, ia merasa agak mengantuk.

"Ha-hamil?! Bagaimana bisa?" 

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?!"

Para murid muda Yunmeng Jiang mulai heboh, tanpa sadar mereka sudah mengelilingi Wuxian lagi. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menarik - narik lengan baju Wei Wuxian. Mereka ingin mendengar lebih jelas tentang apa yang terjadi.

Tentu saja ini adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Wei Wuxian adalah seorang laki - laki, keajaiban apa yang bisa membuatnya hamil. Jika Shi Xiong mereka yang mengatakannya seperti biasa, mungkin mereka akan menganggapnya sedang bercanda. 

Namun, melihat Tabib kepercayaan yang mengatakan, itu lain cerita. Terlebih lagi Ketua dan Nona Muda mereka ada disana. 

Jika ini hanya gurauan, tentu saja ini tidak masuk akal. Mereka bisa merasakan kepala yang mendadak sakit. Bahkan, mereka hampir lupa Jiang Cheng masih duduk disana dengan tatapan tajamnya. 

"Kenapa kalian semua masih ada disini?! Apa tidak ada tugas yang diberikan pada kalian, sehingga kalian harus menghabiskan waktu bersantai disini?!" suasana mendadak hening, mereka bahkan hampir lupa bernafas ketika mendengar Ketua mereka berbicara.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Jiang Zongzhu. Kami hanya merasa khawatir pada Dashi Xiong." salah seorang murid memberanikan diri menjawab.

Merasakan suasana yang berubah canggung, Wei Wuxian mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah. Ia mencoba untuk meluruskan punggungnya namun diurungkan, perutnya masih sakit. 

Tanpa melihat ke arah Jiang Cheng, ia mencoba tersenyum pada murid - murid muda. "Apa kalian tidak ada kegiatan lain setelah ini? Memanah layang - layang, atau berburu burung Pegar? Itu akan sangat menyenangkan jika dilakukan bersama," katanya.

"Kami lebih senang jika kau ikut bersama kami, Dashi Xiong. Bahkan, mengambil biji bunga Teratai terasa sangat membosankan tanpa dirimu,"

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. "Benar, benar, mereka ini tidak seru."

Dalam sekejap suasana yang canggung mengalir dengan suara riang dari para murid - murid muda. Mereka kembali bercerita sambil sesekali membuat Wei Wuxian tertawa pelan. Melupakan sakit di perutnya untuk sementara. 

Wei Wuxian benar - benar seperti matahari yang selalu bersinar di Yunmeng Jiang. 

"Jika kau masih bisa tertawa, berhentilah berpura - pura dan membuat orang lain khawatir," seolah tidak ingin melihat orang lain tertawa di depannya, Jiang Cheng membekukan mereka sekali lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" setelah sejak tadi berusaha menghindar, Wei Wuxian kini memberanikan diri untuk bertatapan dengan Jiang Cheng. Manik abu - abunya berkilat membalas ucapan Jiang Cheng.

Dengusan kecil terdengar. "Kau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bisa bermanja - manja dan menarik simpati orang, agar semua orang merasa kasian kemudian memperhatikan dirimu?"

"Setelahnya, kau bisa meminta mereka melakukan apa saja untukmu. Jika kau hanya ingin semua orang menjadi budakmu, kenapa kau tidak ambil saja posisi Ketua Klan milikku," kedua tangan Wei Wuxian mengepal erat di atas perutnya, tatapannya terluka. 

Apa maksud ucapan Jiang Cheng?

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu bagimu? Apa aku terlihat sedang berpura - pura?!" nada Wei Wuxian meninggi, membuat murid - murid muda terlonjak kaget. Mereka belum pernah melihat Shi Xiong mereka marah.

"Memangnya tidak?" Jiang Cheng balik bertanya.

Wei Wuxian terkesiap. Ia ingin membalas tapi bibirnya mulai bergetar. "Sungguh, kau menganggapku begitu?" mendengar pertanyaan Wuxian, Jiang Cheng memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya.

"Jika memang bisa memilih. Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin mengalami hal seperti ini! Kalau memang bisa, aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus menanggung semuanya! Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?! Jika memang kau punya jawabannya, katakan padaku! Jiang Cheng!!!" mata Wuxian mulai merah dan berkaca - kaca, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Ia berusaha keras menahan emosi dalam dirinya.

Beberapa murid dengan berani mencoba menenangkan Kakak seperguruan mereka, ketika melihat badan di depannya bergetar hebat sambil mengerang memegangi perutnya.

"Da-dashi Xiong, tenanglah,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak kau lakukan? Daripada harus menanggung aib itu seumur hidupmu?" Wei Wuxian merasa hatinya hancur mendengar ucapan Jiang Cheng yang menusuk tepat ke hatinya. 

Air mata mengucur deras dari matanya, mengaburkan wajah Jiang Cheng yang entah menatapnya seperti apa. 

Wei Wuxian merasa sulit untuk bernafas, dadanya terasa sesak. Kata - kata Jiang Cheng memenuhi pikirannya, ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara murid - murid yang memanggilnya dengan khawatir.

Perlahan Wuxian bangkit dari duduknya. Sambil memegangi perutnya, ia berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. Tangan yang membantunya bergetar, meski begitu ia berjuang untuk bisa berdiri dengan benar. 

Tak ingin berlama - lama Wei Wuxian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah pelan. Sesekali ia akan berhenti untuk meredakan sakit pada perutnya sebelum kembali berjalan dengan langkah tertatih. Punggungnya agak membungkuk untuk menahan sakit.

"Dashi-"

Beberapa murid hendak mengejar Shi Xiong mereka untuk membantu, namun satu gerak tubuh Jiang Cheng memberi perintah pada mereka untuk berhenti. Tidak ada yang bisa melakukan apapun kecuali diam sambil menatap khawatir pada Wei Wuxian yang berjalan keluar dari aula.

Suasana menjadi sedingin tatapan Jiang Cheng pada sosok Wei Wuxian yang sudah menghilang dari aula.

.....

Jiang Yanli baru saja kembali setelah mengantar Tabib. Ia sedikit lebih lama karena seseorang memanggilnya sebentar untuk memberikan satu keranjang penuh biji bunga, ketika hendak kembali ke aula ia melihat Jiang Cheng keluar dari sana dengan terburu - buru. Adiknya itu berlari kencang menuju ke arah barat. 

Merasa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi, Jiang Yanli pun segera menyusul Adiknya. Ia berlari hingga keranjang kayu berisi bunga Teratai bergoyang dalam pelukannya.

Sementara itu, di Pavilliun barat. 

Wei Wuxian berhenti di persimpangan lorong sambil terengah - engah. Ia menyandarkan pundaknya pada salah satu pilar besar yang berada disana, matanya sudah terpejam, tidak bisa lebih lama menahan rasa sakit diperutnya. 

Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangan, Wei Wuxian menangis sangat kencang. 

"Andai saja bisa, lebih baik aku mati saja. Jika waktu itu Yin Hu Fu tidak meminjamkanku kekuatan, mungkin aku tidak akan menanggung semua ini," Wuxian bergumam dalam isakan.

Wei Wuxian mengusap kasar air mata yang terus mengalir. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menangis seperti anak kecil, kehamilan ini benar - benar membuatnya sangat lemah. Jika saja Lan Wangji tidak hilang kendali, tentu saja jiwa yang ia pinjam tidak akan berbentuk dan bayi ini tidak akan ada. 

Sejak awal, melakukan ilmu terlarang adalah kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya. 

Dan semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak kau lakukan? Daripada harus menanggung aib itu seumur hidupmu?"

Sepintas ucapan Jiang Cheng kembali terngiang di telinganya, kemudian berputar - putar memenuhi kepalanya. Wei Wuxian tertawa pelan, kepalanya mendongak ke atas. "Ya, kau benar Jiang Cheng. Semua akan menjadi lebih baik jika aku mengakhiri hidupku agar tidak menanggung aib ini," 

"Dengan begitu, Yunmeng Jiang tidak akan menanggung dosa yang telah aku perbuat,"

Iris mata Wuxian tiba - tiba saja berubah semerah darah, menatap kosong dalam diam. Tidak ada lagi tatapan lembut dari abu - abu cerah yang tampak hidup. Tanpa sadar dua jari terangkat. Mengeluarkan aura kebencian berwarna hitam pekat membentuk pisau tajam, yang kemudian bergerak lurus dengan sendirinya ke arah dadanya yang berdetak pelan.

Seolah ada yang mengendalikan dirinya, aura hitam itu bergerak menembus dadanya. Darah merah merembes dari luka yang terbuka lebar.

Bersamaan dengan itu, dua teriakan yang sangat familiar terdengar menyadarkannya kembali. Namun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Jiang Cheng dan juga Jiang Yanli yang histeris memanggil namanya dari ujung lorong. 

Wuxian merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin lama semakin pelan, rasa sakit pada dadanya terasa panas menjalar hingga ke kepalaya. Ia merasa matanya sangat berat dan hampir tertutup. 

Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat cahaya ungu meletup - letup melilit pergelangan tangannya. Berusaha menahan tangannya yang masih diselimuti aura kebencian bergerak liar.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Wei Wuxian berusaha terjaga ketika bayangan ungu berlari ke arahnya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar ketika memanggil namanya. 

"Wei Wuxian!!!!"

"Jiang... Cheng..." bersama dengan itu, pandangan Wuxian menjadi gelap. Ia tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Jiang Cheng.

"Wuxian! Wei Wuxian, bangunlah!" suara Jiang Cheng tercekat di tenggorokannya, ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Jiang Cheng segera mengalirkan energi spiritual miliknya kemudian mengumpulkannya mencoba menutup luka di dada Wuxian. Saat itu pula, Jiang Yanli berlari menghampiri kedua adiknya sambil menahan teriakannya. Keranjang kayu yang ia bawa terjatuh entah dimana. 

"A Cheng!? Apa yang terjadi, kenapa A Xian berdarah!? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!!" Jiang Yanli berteriak. Kedua matanya sudah basah oleh air mata menatap tajam pada Jiang Cheng, saat sebelumnya ia melihat Adiknya mengeluarkan Zidian ke arah Wei Wuxian. 

Tangis Jiang Yanli pecah. Ia meraba gusar wajah Wei Wuxian yang sudah pucat, kulitnya terasa dingin.

"Percayalah Kakak. Bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi dia sendiri yang-"

Jiang Yanli kembali meninggikan suaranya. "Kakak tau, kau sangat marah pada A Xian karena dia sedang mengandung anak dari Lan Er Gongzi. Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa menyakitinya. A Xian sudah cukup tersakiti dengan membawa Adik kecil bersamanya, jangan buat dia semakin tenggelam dalam luka yang terlalu dalam!"

Mengerang frustasi, Jiang Cheng merasa putus asa. Sejak dulu, Kakaknya memang terlalu posesif pada Wei Wuxian. Bahkan, sejak hari dimana Wuxian kabur akibat dirinya mengancam akan mengirimkan Anjing - anjing untuk mengejarnya. Jiang Yanli, menjadi sosok yang akan selalu melindungi dan menjaga Wuxian lebih dari dirinya, Adik kandung Jiang Yanli.

Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Wei Wuxian, semuanya akan membuat Jiang Yanli yang lembut menjadi hilang kendali.

Merasa bahwa menjelaskan hanya akan membuang - buang waktu dan membuat keadaan Wei Wuxian semakin buruk. Jiang Cheng memutuskan untuk menggendong tubuh lemah Wuxian di depan dadanya, ia memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kakak boleh memarahi atau apapun itu nanti. Untuk sekarang kita harus segera merawat lukanya, atau kita akan kehilangan dia dan..... Adik kecil," Jiang Cheng memelankan suaranya di ujung lidah, ia merasa agak malu menyebutkan kata Adik kecil yang biasa Kakaknya ucapkan.

Tak ingin berdebat, Jiang Yanli hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Jiang Cheng yang sudah berlari sambil membawa Wei Wuxian dalam gendongannya. Memeluk erat kepala Wuxian, membawanya mendekat kemudian mencium surai hitam itu berkali - kali. "Bertahanlah, aku mohon. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku,"

Jiang Yanli terkejut melihat Adiknya menangis pelan sambil tidak hentinya menciumi seluruh wajah Wei Wuxian yang diam tak bergerak. Hembusan nafasnya hampir tidak terasa, ketika Jiang Cheng mencium pipi pucat itu. 

Sudah sejak lama dirinya merasakan bahwa Adiknya memiliki perasaan pada Adiknya yang lain. Namun sebagai keluarga, Jiang Yanli melihatnya sebagai hal - hal yang biasa karena mereka adalah saudara. Tapi, melihat Jiang Cheng yang tubuhnya gemetar dengan raut wajah yang membuat hatinya terenyuh, Jiang Yanli merasakan dadanya ngilu. 

"Wei Wuxian, jangan tinggalkan kami. Jangan," dengan suara pelan Jiang Cheng terus membisikkan kata - kata di telinga Wuxian, ia tidak berhenti menangis sambil mencium wajah tenang dalam gendongannya.

"...jangan tinggalkan aku," 

Tanpa sadar, Jiang Yanli menghentikan laju larinya ketika melihat Jiang Cheng mencium lembut bibir Wei Wuxian beberapa kali. Seolah ia ingin membagikan nyawanya melalui ciuman itu, sambil terus membisikkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan terdengar. 

Diam - diam Jiang Yanli meremas dadanya, ia bisa melihat ketakutan pada wajah Adiknya.

Hari itu, Jiang Yanli semakin menyadari bahwa semua yang dia rasakan selama ini adalah benar.

Adik kesayangannya, Jiang  Cheng memiliki perasaan pada Wei Wuxian.

"Apa yang harus Kakak lakukan A Cheng? Kenapa kau harus memiliki perasaan pada A Xian, ketika di dalam tubuhnya tumbuh seorang anak dari Lan Er Gongzi?"

Kalimat yang dipikirkan Jiang Yanli membuat semuanya menjadi sangat rumit. Ia tidak ingin melihat Adiknya hancur seperti saat kematian kedua orang tuanya dulu.


	11. Matahari ditengah malam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika Jiang Cheng pergi meninggalkan Lianhua Wu. Tiba - tiba saja oeang dari sekte Wen datang menyerang. Dengan beberapa orang yang tersisa, sekali lagi mereka membasahi Lianhua Wu dengan darah.

.....

Sore itu, Jiang Yanli tidak bisa berhenti khawatir melihat keadaan Adiknya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Meski air matanya sudah berhenti, Jiang Yanli masih bisa merasakan gemetar  pada sekujur tubuhnya setiap kali memandang wajah Wei Wuxian.

Kakinya sudah berhenti bergetar. Namun, Jiang Yanli merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas untuk sekedar beranjak dari sisi Wei Wuxian. Dia sedang berada di kamar Jiang Cheng bersama dua Adiknya yang lain karena kekuatan spiritual dan segel Teratai berpusat di Pavilliun Timur. 

Jiang Yanli membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering kemudian menoleh ke arah samping.  Mata lembutnya menangkap sosok Jiang Cheng  yang hampir memejamkan matanya lelah.

"A Cheng, istirahatlah sebentar. Biarkan Kakak yang menjaga A Xian," suaranya hampir berbisik. Meski begitu, Jiang Cheng masih bisa mendengarnya kemudian menjawab dengan gelengan.

Beberapa scihinen telah berlalu dan  Jiang Cheng tetap kukuh memeluk tubuh di dalam dekapannya untuk memberikan qi, mencoba menutup luka di dada Wei Wuxian. Darah sudah berhenti keluar. Namun, lukanya terlalu dalam. Membutuhkan waktu lama dan qi yang sangat besar untuk menutupnya.

Mendesah kecil, Jiang Yanli kembali mencoba membujuk Adiknya. "Kau terlihat pucat. Istirahatlah sebentar saja, A Cheng. Setelah itu kau bisa melanjutkannya lagi," 

Jiang Cheng menggeleng sekali lagi. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat, tangannya yang memeluk tubuh Wuxian sudah mati rasa akibat kehabisan banyak qi. Meski begitu, dia tidak berniat berhenti mengalirkan energi pada tubuh dalam dekapannya.

Jari - jari kecil milik Saudara tertua terkepal erat. Untuk pertama kalinya,  Jiang Yanli menyesal telah lahir dengan kekuatan spiritual yang lemah.

"Kakak mohon A Cheng, berhentilah. Tidak baik terus seperti ini. Jika kau juga tumbang. Maka, siapa yang akan menjaga A Xian?" ucapan Jiang Yanli tampaknya membuat Jiang Cheng berpikir. Ia menatap Kakak perempuannya.

Dengan anggukan kecil, Jiang Cheng mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Wei Wuxian lalu membaringkan ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Bibir kecil Jiang Yanli mendesah lega. "Nah, A Cheng. Kakak akan membuatkanmu sesuatu untuk memulihkan kondisimu, tunggulah disini." ia melihat Adiknya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Meski Kakinya terasa agak lemas Jiang Yanli masih berusaha keras untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Badannya bahkan bergetar ketika ia beranjak dari kamar Adiknya. Tapi, ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak. 

Ia berbalik sebentar hingga rambutnya berkibar pelan. Langkahnya berhenti di ambang pintu kamar. Dari bola mata lavender miliknya, Jiang Yanli bisa melihat Adiknya sedang mengelus kening Wei Wuxian dengan sayang. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Dengan perasaan kalut dan bingung untuk menghadapi situasi yang rumit bagi dirinya, Jiang Yanli mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. 

Setelah kepergian Jiang Yanli beberapa saat lalu. Dari ujung lorong, terlihat seorang penasehat paruh baya kepercayaan Jiang Cheng tengah berlari kecil sambil membawa kertas gulungan yang sudah dibuka. Ia berlari dengan sangat tergesa - gesa membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih tua dari biasanya. 

Sesampainya di depan pintu kediaman pribadi Jiang Cheng, Penasehat mencoba mengetuk pintu dengan hati - hati sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Tangannya gemetar tiap kali mengetuk pintu kamar pribadi Zongzhunya. Namun setelah mengetuk beberapa kali, belum juga ada jawaban dari balik ruangan. 

Penasehat mengetuk pintu sekali lagi, kali ini sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Jiang Zongzhu, apakah Anda di dalam?" 

"Jiang Zongzhu. Maafkan kelancangan saya yang telah menganggu waktu anda. Tapi, ijinkan saya melaporkan sesuatu dari penjaga perbatasan."

Beberapa saat merasakan hening, penasehat akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban dengan suara lemah milik Ketuanya. Dengan kesopanan yang telah diajarkan padanya, ia masuk ke dalam kamar Ketua. Jiang Cheng sedang berusaha duduk dengan benar di ujung ranjang ketika penasehat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Tidak ingin membuat Ketuanya menunggu, penasehat bergegas menghampiri Jiang Cheng yang tampak kelelahan. Ia berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang karena menyadari Ketuanya tidak berniat beranjak dari sana.

Penasehat menyerahkan surat gulungan yang ia terima dari pembawa pesan di perbatasan kepada Jiang Cheng. Tapi, dengan segera Ketuanya itu menolak dengan menahan gulungan di antara telapak tangannya.

"Katakan saja langsung, apa yang terjadi?" penasehat bisa memahami bahwa Ketuanya tampak lelah untuk sekedar membaca.

Melirik sekilas ke arah Wei Wuxian yang sedang tertidur, penasehat mulai membuka gulungannya sekali lagi. 

"Saya mendapat pesan dari menara pengawas di daerah Chongqing bahwa musuh telah menyusup dari arah utara sungai Yangtze. Sekarang ini, beberapa penjaga sedang melakukan pencarian di sekitar gunung Ming karena diduga musuh bersembunyi di kota Fengdu," penasehat mencoba menjelaskan sesuai dengan pesan yang ia terima,

Penasehat menarik nafasnya perlahan lalu kembali menjelaskan isi pesan dari surat gulungan. "Saat penjaga melakukan pencarian, mereka tidak menemukan apapun di gunung Ming. Tapi, ketika mereka berniat kembali, dari kejauhan mereka melihat nyala api yang sangat besar. Setelah bergegas, mereka melihat bahwa menara pos pengawas telah terbakar. Beberapa penjaga pun tewas tanpa luka. Tabib disana sedang menyelidiki kasus ini. Tapi, itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Karena, saat pesan ini sampai ke Lianhua Wu, Tabib yang memeriksa pun ikut tewas tanpa luka sedikit pun," 

Jiang Cheng tidak langsung menanggapi, membuat penasehat menunggu apa yang harus dilakukannya. 

Manik seungu bunga Anggrek melirik ke arah Wei Wuxian yang bernafas sangat pelan. Meski Jiang Cheng sudah memberikannya banyak qi, luka yang ada pada dada kiri belum juga menutup sepenuhnya. Wajah Wuxian yang kecil pun semakin pucat. Namun, nafasnya sudah kembali teratur. Tentu saja itu membuat Jiang Cheng bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

Tanpa melihat ke arah penasehat. Jiang Cheng mendesah pelan, ia mengelus pipi pucat Wei Wuxian. "Kirimkan Tabib Sin pergi ke Chongqing bersama beberapa pengawal untuk melindunginya. Kalau dia pasti akan bisa menyelesaikan kasus seperti itu dengan mudah. Setelah itu, biarkan penjaga disana yang menangani sisanya,"

"Ta-tapi, Jiang Zongzhu. Masalah kali ini seperti pertaruhan. Kita tidak tau apa yang telah membuat mereka tewas. Disini disebutkan mereka tiba - tiba tewas tanpa luka. Mengirimkan semakin banyak orang, sama seperti mengirim mereka ke sesuatu yang tidak pasti,"

Jiang Cheng diam sejenak sebelum menatap malas ke arah penasehat. "Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Belum sempat penasehat menjawab pertanyaan Jiang Cheng. Seseorang lebih muda mengetuk pintu yang terbuka dengan wajah panik. Bajunya sudah penuh dengan darah akibat beberapa tubuhnya terluka.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?!" Jiang Cheng tiba - tiba berdiri dari ranjang kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya untuk menghampiri salah satu pengikutnya. Saat bertanya tanpa sadar suaranya meninggi.

Pengikut itu sedang memegangi sebelah lengannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah hingga membasahi baju sektenya. Ia hampir saja roboh di hadapan Jiang Cheng. 

"Ji-jiang Zongzhu. Para Anjing Wen telah be-berhasil menyusup lalu menyerang beberapa penjaga di daerah Jingchuu. Beberapa pos pe-pengawas disana sudah habis terbakar, Saat ini kami sedang mem-membutuhkan bantuan karena beberapa dari kami terluka parah." sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, pengikut itu berusaha menjelaskan situasi buruk yang telah terjadi. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bisa kembali ke Lianhua Wu, walau ditengah jalan ia harus menghadapi beberapa orang sekte Wen yang menyerangnya dengan liar. 

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, pengikut itu jatuh pingsan di hadapan Jiang Cheng akibat terluka parah.

"Hei, bangunlah! Bangun!" tanpa sadar Jiang Cheng berteriak sambil mengguncang hebat tubuh yang sudah tidak berdaya di hadapannya.

Mendengar nama klan Wen selalu saja bisa membuat Jiang Cheng diliputi amarah. Matanya berkilat tajam dengan giginya bergemeletuk. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kerah jubah pengikut yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri sambil mengguncangkan tubuh itu kuat - kuat, hingga penasehat harus berusaha menenangkan Ketuanya agar tidak mencekik sosok yang Pingsan di genggaman ketuanya.

Semua orang sudah tahu kebencian apa yang telah dimiliki oleh Ketua Jiang mereka kepada Klan Wen. Kehancuran sekte Yunmeng Jiang dan kematian kedua orang tuanya tentu saja menjadi kenangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan.

Setelah memberikan qi miliknya sekali lagi pada Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng mulai bersiap untuk pergi ke Jingchuu. Walau dirinya harus sedikit kesulitan untuk meyakinkan Jiang Yanli bahwa dirinya dalam kondisi yang sangat baik.

Tentu saja, Kakaknya itu sangat melarang dirinya untuk pergi dari Lianhua Wu. 

Jiang Cheng baru saja mengikat pedang Shandu ke pinggangnya saat Jiang Yanli masuk dengan terburu - buru. Kedua tangan kakaknya membawa semangkuk penuh sup ayam gingseng. 

Saat itu Jiang Yanli baru saja kembali dari dapur. Ia terkejut ketika melihat salah seorang terluka parah sedang pingsan di depan kamar Adiknya. Anak perempuan Jiang Fengmian merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, ia tidak bisa membantu kecuali berlari menghambur ke kamar Adiknya yang tampak sedak sibuk membawa beberapa peralatan kultivasi miliknya.

Setelah meletakkan mangkuk di atas meja, Jiang Yanli menatap Adiknya yang sedang memasukkan peralatan ke dalam kantong qianku. "Apa telah terjadi sesuatu A Cheng? Orang di luar terlihat tidak baik - baik saja,"

"Tidak perlu cemas, aku akan menangani ini. Kakak, tunggulah disini bersama Wuxian," tanpa melihat Kakaknya, Jiang Cheng mengikat tali qianku yang kemudian ia selipkan pada jubahnya.

Jiang Yanli tampak khawatir. "Tapi A Cheng. Sekarang ini kondisi A Xian belum juga membaik, jika kau pergi. Lalu, bagaimana dengannya?" 

"Untuk saat ini dia sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Qi milikku memang belum sepenuhnya bisa menutup luka. Tapi, suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai kembali normal. Jadi, Kakak tidak perlu khawatir," Jiang Cheng menatap Kakaknya, ia mencoba menenangkan.

"A Cheng, Kakak mohon-"

Jari telunjuk Jiang Cheng menahan bibir kecil Kakaknya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengutarakan permohonannya. "Semua akan baik - baik saja. Jarak antara Jingchuu dan Lianhua Wu hanya beberapa Li saja, aku pasti akan kembali secepatnya. Jadi, jaga Wei Wuxian saat aku pergi,"

Merasa apa yang akan dia katakan sia - sia, Jiang Yanli hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Bukan itu yang membuat Jiang Yanli menahan Adiknya untuk tetap tinggal, melainkan ada sesuatu lain yang entah mengapa membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Kakaknya, Jiang Cheng mencoba tersenyum dari balik bibir pucatnya.

Setelahnya, Jiang Cheng meringsut ke atas ranjangnya untuk mendekati tubuh yang tertidur. Ia menatapnya sebentar, menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi kening Wuxian sebelum menciumnya. 

"Cepatlah sadar, aku akan segera kembali. Setelah itu aku ingin meminta maaf dengan benar padamu. Karena itu, aku mohon cepatlah bangun,"

Sekali lagi Jiang Cheng mengelus bibir pucat Wei Wuxian sebelum menciumnya sebentar. Ia tersenyum kecil saat merasakan bibir itu sudah tidak sedingin sebelumnya.

"Aku pergi." bisiknya pada telinga Wei Wuxian.

Tanpa menunda apapun, Jiang Cheng segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Penasehat masih setia menunggu dirinya di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya panas hingga memerah. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Jiang Zongzhunya bisa menjadi sosok yang lembut saat mencium Kakak seperguruannya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. 

Saking terkejutnya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari Jiang Cheng sudah berlari pergi meninggalkannya yang terpaku di tempat. "A-ah, Jiang Zongzhu!!!"

Tidak lama, setelah Jiang Cheng pergi diikuti oleh penasehat, yang mengejarnya sambil menyeret tubuh seseorang dengan susah payah. Jiang Yanli menghampiri Adiknya yang lain. Merendahkan tubuhnya hingga duduk di bawah lantai kayu. Ia meraih telapak tangan Wei Wuxian kemudian menempelkan ke pipinya.

Matanya menatap sedih ke arah Adiknya. Dengan suara serak, ia berkata memecah keheningan kamar Adiknya. "Jika kau mengetahui perasaan A Cheng saat dirimu tengah mengandung bayi Lan Er Gongzi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, A Xian?"

Tanpa sadar Jiang Yanli mulai meneteskan air matanya. Jemarinya menggenggam telapak tangan Wuxian semakin erat. "Aku tidak ingin melihat A Cheng hancur lagi. Saat ini, aku bisa melihat bahwa kau adalah kebahagiannya. Tapi..." 

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memisahkanmu dari Lan Er Gongzi? Dia adalah Ayah dari Adik kecil. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, A Xian? Kakak tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Tidak A Cheng, kau  atau pun Adik kecil,"

Tangisan Jiang Yanli pun memecahkan kesunyian kamar Jiang Cheng. Meskipun dia seorang Kakak bagi kedua Adik laki - lakinya, Jiang Yanli tetaplah Nona Muda kecil yang rapuh. 

Dirinya berharap ada sosok kedua orang tuanya. Sikap lembut Ayahnya yang akan selalu bisa menenangkan saat dirinya menangis, memberitahukan semua jawaban untuk situasi kedua Adiknya sambil mengelus kepalanya. 

Atau Ibunya, meskipun semua ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya sangat tajam. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat mementingkan keluarganya. Ibunya tidak akan membiarkan siapapun terluka, meskipun dia adalah Wei Wuxian.

"Ayah, Ibu... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? A Xian... A Cheng... Adik Kecil... Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk kebahagiaan mereka?" bersama dengan petang yang datang, lirihan Jiang Yanli tenggelam dibalik tangisnya.

.....

Malam itu, bulan bersinar sangat terang tanpa awan yang menghalangi. Cahayanya berwarna kuning cerah, menembus hingga ke celah - celah dedaunan lebar yang tumbuh lebat di Lianhua Wu. Permukaan air yang tenang, membiaskan cahaya rembulan. Riak kecil di ujung anak sungai bergetar lembut ketika daun lebar itu bergoyang. 

Dari balik bayangan, terdengar suara kecil dari beberapa orang yang diam - diam mengintai.

"Bagus. Lihatlah, itu Ketua sekte Jiang. Sepertinya kita berhasil menipu mereka," salah seorang berbisik di balik dedaunan saat melihat sosok Jiang Cheng tengah bersiap bersama sekelompok orang dari sektenya. 

Dari kejauhan terlihat Jiang Cheng sedang memberikan arahan kepada anggota sektenya sebelum mereka pergi.

"Kita beruntung bisa menyusup ke daerah Chongqing dan Jingchuu untuk meracuni penjaga disana. Ketika Ketua mereka ikut andil dalam masalah disana, saat itulah kita akan menyerang Lianhua Wu," beberapa orang yang bersembunyi tersenyum jahat mendengarnya.

Jiang Cheng yang sedang menaiki Shandu bersama para pengikutnya melintas di atas Dermaga. Sejenak orang - orang yang bersembunyi terdiam sambil menenggelamkan sosok mereka lebih dalam di antara dedaunan. 

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, mereka mulai mengintip dari balik daun yang tinggi.

"Mereka sudah pergi,"

Semua orang saling bertatapan sebelum mengangguk bersama. "Lalu bagaimana? Apa kita akan meracuni mereka juga?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kita hanya punya beberapa racun yang kita ambil diam - diam dari Nona Qing. Lagipula, orang - orang Lianhua Wu terlalu banyak. Akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meracuni mereka semua, itu akan membuang waktu kita," timpal seorang yang lain mengingatkan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bagaimana?"

Salah seorang dari mereka berbalik. Kedua matanya berkilat di dalam kegelapan, dia memandang semua orang berseragam putih dengan simbol matahari pada baju mereka. Suaranya terdengar berat dengan tatapan dingin. "Kita hanya akan menghabisi sebanyak mungkin orang - orang Yunmeng Jiang sebelum Ketua sekte mereka menyadarinya dan kembali kemari. Kemudian, bakar habis tempat ini sekali lagi."

Semua orang mendengarkan dengan serius, mereka mengangguk setuju dengan patuh. Meski Wen Chao tidak lagi memimpin mereka dalam penyerangan kali ini, selalu ada seseorang lain dengan jiwa pemimpin yang mampu membawa mereka untuk mengatur strategi. 

Melihat dari banyak orang yang mereka bawa, ini mungkin sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi mereka berpikir bahwa rencana saat ini agaknya lebih baik, daripada harus menyerah dan menjadi budak rendahan oleh sekte lain. 

Keangkuhan Wen Chao selama masa memimpin, sepertinya sangat membekas dihati para pengikutnya hingga mereka berperilaku hampir sama dengan pemimpin mereka.

"Ayo semua, kita pergi."

Dari balik daun bunga Teratai yang lebat. Orang - orang sekte Wen mulai bergerak lincah menembus malam. Cahaya rembulan membuat pedang ditangan mereka berkilat. Dengan darah mendidih di dada, mereka mencoba menembus pertahanan Yunmeng Jiang sekali lagi.

Teriakan siap mati mereka menjadi awal dari keributan. Di bawah malam yang terang. Lianhua Wu kembali basah oleh darah.

Sementara itu, di kamar Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Yanli baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuh Wei Wuxian yang lengket akibat keringat. Ia juga sudah mengganti baju Adiknya dengan yang baru. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Jiang Cheng, kondisi Wei Wuxian sudah mulai membaik. Tubuhnya tidak lagi dingin dan Adiknya mulai bernafas dengan normal. 

Jari - jari kecil Nona Muda Jiang sedang merajut benang merah yang ia bentuk menjadi knot untuk dijadikan jimat keberuntungan. Beberapa knot merah yang sudah jadi tergeletak di atas meja samping tempat tidur, ia sudah membuat begitu banyak selama menunggu Adiknya untuk segera terbangun. 

Erangan kecil terdengar dari bibir Wei Wuxian, bersamaan dengan suara dentuman keras yang datang dari arah depan kediaman Jiang. 

Dengan perasaan berdebar Jiang Yanli berjalan menghampiri jendela, kemudian membukanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. 

Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat cahaya kemerahan di ikuti semburat ungu yang menyembur dari balik dinding. Kamar Adiknya terletak di dalam pavilliun Timur dengan tembok tinggi yang mengelilingi kediaman Yunmeng Jiang. Jadi, Jiang Yanli tidak bisa melihat apapun dari tempatnya berada. 

Namun ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi ketika ia melihat segel sembilan kelopak Teratai telah aktif. Sinar ungunya yang besar menembus gelapnya langit malam.

Sambil meletakkan rajutannya, Jiang Yanli melangkah terburu - buru ke arah Wei Wuxian. Adiknya sudah siuman.

"A Xian, A Xian, kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah," Jiang Yanli menghambur senang.

"Jie... Jie...?" suara Wuxian hampir tidak terdengar. Parau dan pelan.

Dengan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, Wei Wuxian mencoba melihat ke sekeliling. Meskipun cahaya di kamar itu tampak remang - remang, tapi ia bisa melihat ruangan yang sangat familiar. Ia bisa menebak bahwa dirinya sedang berada di kamar milik Jiang Cheng.

Wei Wuxian berusaha untuk duduk, namun rasa sakit pada dadanya membuat tubuhnya kembali jatuh terbaring. Ia bisa merasakan nyeri yang membuatnya meringis.

"Jangan bergerak dulu A Xian, lukamu masih belum sembuh," Jiang Yanli menahan tubuh Adiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, Jie jie?" dengan suara lemah Wuxian bertanya pada Kakaknya.

Jiang Yanli bertanya ragu - ragu. "Kau tidak ingat kenapa bisa terluka?" 

Manik abu - abu Wei Wuxian menatap langit - langit kamar, ia bisa melihat dua bayangan terpantul dari balik kelambu putih. 

Ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi, sekilas ia merasa telah mengingat sesuatu. Entah bagaimana, yang ia ingat hanya saat dimana dirinya melihat sosok Jiang Cheng yang berlari ke arahnya sambil menahan tangannya menggunakan Zidian. 

Melihat gelengan lemah, Jiang Yanli mendesah lega. Ia tidak ingin memberitahukan tentang kejadian buruk beberapa saat lalu karena kondisi Adiknya yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. 'Mungkin nanti aku akan menceritakannya.' Jiang Yanli membatin.

"Mm Jie jie. Kenapa aku bisa berada di kamar Jiang Cheng? Apa dia tidak marah?" Jiang Yanli menatap Adiknya bingung. "Kenapa harus marah?" tanyanya membalas.

Sambil meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Wei Wuxian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Ya, Jie jie tau kan. Sejak kecil dia tidak mau tidur satu kamar denganku. Bahkan, saat itu dia mengancam akan memanggil Anjing - anjingnya jika aku memaksa masuk. Tentu Jie jie masih ingat tentang malam itu, kan?"

Wei Wuxian agak sebal ketika Jiang Yanli hanya tertawa menanggapinya. "Kakak juga tidak tau, A Xian. Karena, A Cheng sendiri yang membawamu kemari,"

"Benarkah?" Jiang Yanli mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin karena kau terluka parah? Qi disini terasa lebih kuat, jadi kau akan pulih lebih cepat," Wei Wuxian tidak menjawab.

Melihat Adik laki - laki yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Jiang Yanli mengelus kepala Wei Wuxian. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Untuk sekarang istirahatlah yang cukup."

Sesaat Wei Wuxian hampir memejamkan matanya lagi karena merasa nyaman oleh sentuhan Jiang Yanli. Mereka sedikit merindukan saat - saat damai seperti sekarang ini.

Belum lama berselang, Jiang Yanli dan Wei Wuxian hampir terlonjak ketika mendengar suara seseorang menabrak pintu kamar Jiang Cheng dengan sangat keras. Keduanya terdiam. Tatapan mereka terpaku pada pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Hampir saja Wuxian ingin bertanya, Jiang Yanli buru - buru menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Wei Wuxian, Kakak perempuan Jiang Cheng itu memberikan gestur diam dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di antara bibir. Kemudian mendesis pelan.

Kaki rampingnya berjalan secara perlahan. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara ia berjalan ke arah pintu dengan sangat hati - hati.

"Jie jie, itu siap-" Wei Wuxian langsung menutup bibirnya saat Jiang Yanli menatapnya tajam. Ia merasa bingung apa yang dilakukan Shijie'nya dengan mengendap - endap seperti itu.

Jiang Yanli menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu, mencoba mendengarkan suara yang muncul dari depannya. 

Namun, seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak saat telinganya mendengar rintihan kecil dari balik pintu. Tanpa sadar ia berdiri kemudian segera membuka pintu dengan kasar. 

"No-nona Muda," Jiang Yanli menjerit tertahan ketika melihat murid muda yang bergabung ke dalam sekte mereka bersandar pada tembok samping pintu. Tubuhnya terluka.

"Di di, apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang terjadi?!" sambil berusaha menahan pundak murid muda, Jiang Yanli bertanya dengan panik.

Murid muda tampak sangat kepayahan meski hanya sekedar bernafas. "Di luar sana. Orang - orang berseragam matahari tiba -tiba menyerang. Kami sudah memasang penghalang untuk mencegah mereka masuk, tapi beberapa di antara mereka telah lebih dulu menyusup dan sekarang tengah berusaha menghancurkan perisai sembilan kelopak Teratai," 

Jiang Yanli bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Rasa dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara Adiknya menggeram dari belakang punggungnya. "Apa kau ingin bilang orang - orang dari Klan Wen datang menyerang? Bagaimana mungkin!? mereka telah dikalahkan beberapa waktu lalu!"

Mencoba mengabaikan Wuxian, Jiang Yanli bertanya dengan suara yang sengaja ia pelankan. "Apakah sekarang ini kita tengah berada di situasi yang sulit?" 

"Ya. Jiang Zongzhu sedang tidak berada disini dan semua yang tersisa hanyalah murid - murid baru dan penjaga segel. Sebagian besar dari kami telah terluka parah," Jiang Yanli mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu bagaimana?" 

Murid muda memberikan sinyal asap sekte Yunmeng Jiang kepada Jiang Yanli dari kantung qianku miliknya. "Kami ragu bisa melindungi Anda beserta Tuan Muda dengan kondisi seperti ini. Jadi, saya hanya bisa memberikan Anda ini. Anda bisa pergi bersama Tuan muda dari arah Utara. Meskipun agak jauh, disana ada jalan memutar menuju perbatasan kota. Sesampainya disana, Anda bisa menembakkan sinyal asap untuk memberi tanda bahwa Lianhua Wu sedang membutuhkan bantuan,"

Jiang Yanli bisa merasakan tangannya yang menggenggam sinyal asap bergetar. Tidak ada kata yang bisa keluar, lidahnya terasa keluh.

"Kami semua disini akan berusaha untuk menghambat mereka dan memberikan waktu kepada Anda dan juga Tuan Muda agar bisa pergi. Hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan. Maafkan kami, Nona Muda." Jiang Yanli hendak menjawab. Namun ia tidak tau harus berkata apa, jadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Setelah menyampaikan apa yang harus dilakukan. Murid muda memaksa dirinya untuk bergerak. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, ia mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Jiang Cheng. Berniat untuk kembali bertempur demi melindungi Lianhua Wu.

Sambil menggenggam erat sinyal asap, Jiang Yanli menatap kosong kepergian murid muda yang sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat. Seolah ada yang menekan tombol pada kepalanya, ingatan tentang hancurnya Yunmeng Jiang beserta kematian kedua orang tuanya kembali hadir dalam ingatan. 

Ia masih bisa mengingat saat - saat dimana dirinya bersama Jiang Cheng menangis keras seperti anak kecil.

Tanpa ingin membuang waktu, Jiang Yanli segera berbalik kembali ke dalam. Ia berniat membawa Wei Wuxian pergi bersamanya. Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi pada Adiknya. Selain kondisi Wuxian belumlah pulih. Di dalam perutnya terdapat Adik kecil yang harus dilindungi.

"A Xian?"

Namun terlambat. 

Tubuh Jiang Yanli terasa membeku ketika melihat Wei Wuxian sudah tidak lagi berada di atas tempat tidur. Tanpa sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Jiang Yanli hanya bisa melihat jendela kamar yang sudah terbuka lebar.

'Tidak, A Xian! Jangan kesana! Kembali!'

Jiang Yanli segera berlari pergi menyusul Wei Wuxian. Tentu saja dirinya sangat tahu kemana Adiknya itu pergi.

.....

Pos pengawas di daerah Jingchuu telah habis terbakar. Tidak banyak penjaga yang terluka. Tapi, beberapa di antara mereka telah tewas oleh racun yang sebelumnya telah dicampurkan pada makanan. 

Jiang Cheng bersama dengan beberapa orang sektenya telah berhasil menangkap dua orang berseragam Wen yang tersisa. Sedangkan yang lainnya sudah tewas akibat terkepung saat mencoba untuk kabur.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, kalian masih berani menampakkan diri di hadapanku?!" Zidian berkilat dengan desisan kencang di tangan Jiang Cheng. 

Salah seorang dari sekte Wen yang tertangkap, meringis kesakitan ketika Jiang Cheng menarik rambutnya dengan keras hingga kepalanya terangkat ke atas. Wajahnya berlumuran dengan darah akibat luka pada pelipisnya.

Dengan tatapan merendahkan, Jiang Cheng melemparkan orang Wen ke samping hingga jatuh tertelungkup di atas tanah. Kemudian, menginjak punggung orang itu beberapa kali. 

"Kalian sudah datang ke tempat yang salah. Kali ini aku akan menghabisi kalian semua hingga tak tersisa!!!" Jiang Cheng baru saja akan mencambukkan Zidian ketika mendengar orang itu tertawa rendah.

Mata orang Wen berkilat tajam. Sambil membersihkan darah pada bibirnya, ia tersenyum licik pada Jiang Cheng. "Tidak. Bukan kami yang telah datang ke tempat yang salah. Tetapi..." orang Wen mencoba duduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Temannya yang lain menatapnya khawatir.

"...itu adalah dirimu, Ketua sekte Jiang." lanjutnya.

Merasa tidak menemukan jawaban, Jiang Cheng bertanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan. Orang Wen memilih untuk tertawa yang semakin lama terdengar semakin keras, seolah Jiang Cheng dan orang - orangnya sedang mengatakan sebuah lelucon.

Tentu saja itu membuat Jiang Cheng merasa bingung, wajahnya menjadi merah karena marah. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?!!" Zidian mencambuk keras rahang orang Wen hingga berhenti tertawa.

"Kakak!" seorang yang lain menjerit saat melihat Kakak laki - lakinya terlempar menghantam tanah. Mata kecilnya mendelik tajam pada Jiang Cheng. "Setelah apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada kami! Kalian semua akan mendapatkan balasannya!" Jiang Cheng mendengus sambil tertawa mengejek karena merasa semua yang dikatakan orang Wen ini sangat lucu.

Sambil menepuk - nepuk ujung Zidian pada telapak tangannya yang lain. Jiang Cheng berjalan menghampiri dua bersaudara Wen yang berhasil mereka tangkap. "Kami? Bukankah kalian yang telah lebih dulu memulainya? Sedangkan kami hanya membalas perbuatan kalian yang penuh dosa itu!"

"Lihat saja! Kau pasti akan menyesal setelah ini!" Adik Wen menjerit keras.

Tanpa ingin berlama - lama,. Jiang Cheng berbalik hendak pergi ke arah pos pengawas untuk mengecek Tabib Sin yang saat ini sedang memeriksa mayat dari para penjaga. Sebelum pergi, ia mengatakan pada pengikutnya untuk mengurus dua bersaudara Wen yang tertangkap.

Kakinya berjalan melewati beberapa mayat yang tergeletak saat ia menyusuri jalanan. Tidak ada dari mereka yang terluka, tapi wajah mereka menunjukkan kesakitan menjelang kematian. 

Jiang Cheng menunduk tiap kali melihat mayat yang matanya masih terbuka, untuk kemudian ia pejamkan. Sembari mendoakan mereka sebagai tanda duka cita.

Sesaat setelah selesai berdoa. Jiang Cheng merasakan sebuah sinar yang terang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia melihat ke atas untuk mendapati cahaya yang mirip pilar keunguan, menembus jauh ke arah langit malam sebelum jatuh kembali membentuk kubah dengan sembilan kelopak.

Kedua matanya terbelalak saat mengenali cahaya itu. Ia berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Jiang Cheng masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi ketika salah satu orang dari sektenya berlari mendekat dengan tergesa - gesa.

"Jiang Zongzhu! Segel Teratai telah aktif, sepertinya sesuatu sedang terjadi di Lianhua Wu!" Jiang Cheng masih terpaku menatap cahaya yang bersinar terang.

Tiba - tiba saja ia teringat oleh ucapan orang Wen. 

"Tidak. Bukan kami yang telah datang ke tempat yang salah. Tetapi..." orang Wen mencoba duduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Temannya yang lain menatapnya khawatir.

"...itu adalah dirimu, Ketua sekte Jiang." lanjutnya.

Dadanya mencelos hingga dirinya ingin mengumpat kasar. Tanpa perlu menunggu ia segera mengambil pedangnya, kemudian menaikinya. "CEPAT KEMBALI KE LIANHUA WU!!!"

Tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh, orang - orang sekte Jiang sudah memahami bahwa mereka tengah mengalami situasi darurat. Karena itu mereka segera menaiki pedang mereka masing - masing, kemudian mengikuti Ketua mereka kembali ke kediaman Jiang.

Sebelum pergi, Jiang Cheng menatap hina pada mayat kedua Kakak beradik Wen yang sudah tergeletak di atas tanah.

Bersama dengan pengikutnya, Jiang Cheng terbang membelah keheningan malam yang tak lagi tenang. Tiba - tiba saja, dirinya seolah bisa mendengar teriakan dari orang - orang seperti pada malam pembantaian Yunmeng Jiang di masa lalu.

Jiang Cheng menutup kedua matanya mencoba untuk tenang. Tetapi, bayangan wajah Wei Wuxian, Kakak dan juga para murid yang tersenyum ceria melintasi pikirannya. Ia hampir saja kehilangan fokus dan terjatuh dari pedangnya, namun ia berusaha untuk kembali mengendalikan dirinya. Jiang Cheng tidak berhenti mengucapkan 'Semua pasti baik - baik saja' pada dirinya untuk bisa tenang.

Di sisi lain.

Murid muda Yunmeng Jiang, tengah berusaha melindungi Shi Xiong mereka yang sedang mempertahankan segel Teratai untuk mencegah serangan luar masuk lebih banyak. 

Dengan susah payah mereka melawan orang - orang Wen yang menyusup ke dalam penghalang. Meski jumlah murid muda lebih banyak. Namun, pengalaman mereka sangatlah kurang jika dibandingkan dengan musuh yang menyerang.

Beberapa dari mereka telah tewas dan banyak yang terluka. Meski begitu, murid muda tidak menyerah untuk melindungi para senior.

"Sial! Bagaimana ini?! Kita tidak akan bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Jika terus seperti ini, Shidi kita bisa terbunuh," para ahli segel mulai gelisah.

"Ya kau benar! Kita tidak bisa menunggu bantuan datang," 

Yang lain mencoba mencari jalan keluar. "Lalu, apakah kita akan menyerang mereka? Lagipula, kenapa bisa ada Anjing Wen disini? Bukankah mereka sudah menjadi tanggung jawab sekte Lanling Jin?"

"Entahlah!"

Disaat mereka sibuk berbicara. Murid muda yang melindungi salah satu Shi Xiong tertusuk pedang hingga menembus perutnya. Darah mengucur deras. Tubuh kecil itu tumbang kemudian jatuh ke atas tanah dengan nafas tersengal. Wajahnya mulai pucat.

"Di di! Sial! Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya. Cepat bantu Shidi yang lain, kita hadapi mereka!"

Secara serentak, mereka meninggalkan gundukan batu dengan simbol bunga Teratai yang di tata melingkar di atas tanah tepat di depan kediaman Jiang. Cahaya ungu perlahan memudar hingga kemudian menghilang.

Beberapa orang Wen yang tertahan di luar mulai masuk untuk menyerang. Tentu saja, sekte Jiang tidak akan membiarkan mereka begitu saja. Mencabut pedang mereka dari sarungnya, mereka berlari maju ke depan untuk bertempur.

Meskipun harus menumpahkan darah, mereka akan melindungi Lianhua Wu.

Melihat seragam putih dengan simbol matahari yang berkibar di kejauhan, Wei Wuxian semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa nyeri pada dadanya yang terasa panas. Dengan langkah tertatih, ia bergegas menuju tanah kosong yang kini telah menjadi medan pertempuran kecil.

Wei Wuxian mengambil Chenqing yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun. Sambil tetap melangkah, ia mulai meniup serulingnya. Mengeluarkan nada kuat yang panjang.

"Da-dashi Xiong?!" beberapa senior yang menyadari suara seruling milik Wuxian berteriak dalam pertarungan. Mereka sangat kaget.

"Apa itu Dashi Xiong? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah kau mengirim orang untuk menyuruhnya pergi bersama Nona muda?" yang lain juga terkejut.

Senior yang lain tengah menebas leher salah seorang Wen dengan pedangnya kemudian menendang tubuh kotor itu menjauh. Ia berbalik untuk membantu Shi Xiongnya yang lain. "Ya, aku sudah menyuruh salah satu Shidi kita untuk menyampaikan pesan. Tapi entahlah-"

"Awas!" senior yang lain berteriak ketika ada orang Wen yang hendak menyerang namun bisa dia atasi dengan mudah.

"...kenapa Dashi Xiong masih ada disini? Dia sedang tidak sehat. Jika kita membiarkan dia dan Nona Muda terluka, bagaimana kita bisa memiliki wajah di depan Jiang Zongzhu!!!"

Saat ini, tidak banyak dari orang - orang Jiang yang bisa melawan orang Wen karena beberapa yang berpengalaman telah pergi bersama Ketua mereka. Sekarang ini, yang bertarung adalah murid - murid muda. Mereka masih belum bisa menghadapi musuh licik seperti Anjing Wen.

Meskipun jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari musuh. Tapi, tetap saja merekalah yang sekarang sedang ditekan. Dalam pertempuran skala kecil, mereka mengalami kesulitan.

"Shi Xiong, bagaimana ini?" murid baru yang paling kecil berbisik pelan, tangannya gemetar menggenggam pedangnya. Matanya yang berkaca - kaca menatap jubah ungu di depannya berkibar pelan tertiup angin.

"Tenanglah. Kami ada disini." itu bukanlah sebuah jaminan, tapi sebagai seorang Senior. Mereka ingin memberikan perlindungan pada Shidi mereka.

Setelahnya, orang - orang Wen maju bersama. Mereka menghunuskan pedang secara liar dan menyerang dengan membabi buta. Para senior masih berusaha melindungi Shidi mereka. 

Namun, ketika mereka mulai terdesak. Satu persatu tangan muncul dari dalam tanah. Meraih kaki para orang Wen kemudian menariknya hingga jatuh berdebam. Perlahan, tubuh dari tangan - tangan itu merayap naik ke atas tanah dengan bunyi geraman yang keluar dari tenggorokan mereka. 

Mengikuti alunan melodi yang teratur, para mayat mulai menyerang sekelompok orang Wen yang kini tampak ketakutan dan berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman tangan busuk mayat ganas.

"Kalian baik - baik saja?" para murid muda dan senior yang tertegun menatap pemandangan di depan mereka, terlonjak kecil saat mendengar suara parau Wei Wuxian.

Mereka menoleh, mendapati sosok Wei Wuxian dengan jubah hitamnya berdiri dengan seruling hitam terapit di antara jarinya. 

"DASHI XIONG!!!" para murid berhambur memeluk Wei Wuxian secara bersama - sama. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti sarang lebah yang bergumpal.

Wei Wuxian tertawa sambil balas memeluk. "Tidak apa. Semua baik - baik saja, tenanglah," katanya berusaha menghibur sambil mengelus kepala masing - masing murid muda.

"Memalukan!" cibir para senior. Meski begitu mereka sedikit bisa bernafas lega karena Kakak seperguruan mereka datang membantu.

"Sudah sudah. Mari kita selesaikan ini sebelum Ketua kalian kembali. Atau, kalian ingin melihatnya mengamuk karena kalian sudah membuat Lianhua Wu menjadi seperti taman bermain?" Wei wuxian mencoba keluar dari kerumunan murid muda dengan gurauan jahil terselip diantara nada suaranya.

Mereka kembali fokus pada orang - orang Wen, yangdengan susah payah berhasil mengalahkan mayat hidup milik Wei Wuxian. Mereka cukup ahli untuk ukuran Anjing setia Wen. 

Tampaknya mereka datang kembali untuk menyerang Lianhua Wu bukan tanpa persiapan. Mereka benar - benar sangat baik menjalankan rencana yang mereka miliki.

"Mereka lumayan juga," pujian Wuxian membuat orang sekte Jiang mendelik ke arahnya.

Sedikit menjauh dari orang Jiang, Wei Wuxian mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat miliknya yang menguar mengitari tubuhnya. Namun, karena tubuhnya belum pulih sepenuhnya, aura itu tampak bergelombang dan tidak beraturan. Wuxian mengenyit memejamkan sebelah matanya.

"Ini tidak bagus,"

Selain dirinya, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Wei Wuxian sedang mengalami masalah. Tubuhnya menolak untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Aliran energi yang coba ia keluarkan berkumpul pada satu titik di dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya sulit untuk mengendalikan aura miliknya.

"Adik kecil, jangan rewel disaat seperti ini. Biarkan aku meminjam qi sebentar saja. Kau bisa mendapatkannya lagi ketika semua ini selesai. Jangan mengambil semuanya, arrgghhh!!!" Wei Wuxian mengerang diakhir ucapannya saat merasakan qi yang coba ia kendalikan tersedot habis ke dalam perutnya.

"Dashi Xiong, ada apa?" murid muda yang paling suka menempel pada Wuxian bertanya. Raut wajahnya mulai panik. Dia hampir saja berlari ke arah Wuxian saat Shi Xiong di depannya memberi tanda untuk berhenti.

Belum sempat Wuxian menjawab, salah seorang yang berhasil lolos dari kepungan mayat mencoba menyerangnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Dengan rasa sakit pada perutnya akibat Adik kecil, Wei Wuxian tidak sempat menghindar. Dia mencoba menahan pedang yang dihunuskan padanya menggunakan Chenqing.

"Prak!" 

Meski begitu, Wei Wuxian masih bisa tersenyum mengejek pada orang Wen yang menyerangnya "Tidak semudah itu," ujarnya kemudian.

Namun senyum pada bibir Wei Wuxian tidak berlangsung lama saat ia mendengar suara Jiang Yanli dari kejauhan memanggil namanya.

"A Xian! Bertahanlah, Kakak akan menyelamatkanmu!" merasakan jantungnya seolah akan meledak, Wei Wuxian segera menoleh ke arah Jiang Yanli.

Kakaknya itu berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa benang yang dialiri qi. Jiang Yanli memang tidak pandai memainkan pedang. Tapi, Nona muda ini sangat ahli dalam merajut benang. Meski kekuatan spiritualnya sangat rendah dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki, paling tidak Jiang Yanli masih bisa melindungi dirinya.

"Jangan kesini, Jie jie!" 

Pertahanan Wei Wuxian menjadi goyah saat perhatiannya teralihkan pada Jiang Yanli. Orang Wen di depannya mampu menekannya hingga ia harus terjepit di antara tubuh Anjing Wen dengan tanah. Wuxian berusaha keras menahan pedang menggunakan Chenqing, namun rasa sakit pada dadanya dan juga rewelnya Adik kecil membuatnya tidak bisa banyak melawan.

Melihat Nona muda dan juga Kakak seperguruan mereka dalam situasi bahaya. Para murid beserta senior bergegas maju untuk menolong, namun orang Wen lainnya menahan mereka dengan liar.

"Nona muda, larilah! Jangan kemari, disini berbahaya!" teriak salah satu senior sambil menahan serangan.

Jiang Yanli berhenti di depan orang Wen yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa A Xian!" 

"Benar - benar Kakak yang merepotkan," Wei Wuxian bergumam sambil meringis kecil.

"Jangan sakiti A Xian! JANGAN SAKITI DIA!!!" Jiang Yanli tidak bisa tenang melihat Wei Wuxian terdesak.

"Berisik! Diamlah! Aku tidak pernah ingin melukai wanita. Tapi, kau bisa meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Adikmu di akhirat nanti, atas kematianmu!" bersama dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari seringai kejam seorang Anjing Wen, pedang panjang yang berkilat siap terhunus ke arah Jiang Yanli.

Meskipun dirinya tidak yakin pada kekuatannya, Jiang Yanli mencoba melawan dengan menahan pedang itu dengan benang miliknya. Namun karena qi yang ia miliki sangat lemah, benang itu pun terputus dengan mudah. 

Jiang Yanli bahkan sudah tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan sebelum memejamkan matanya adalah melihat wajah Adiknya yang sudah pucat sambil meneriakkan namanya.

"JIE JIE!!!"

Pedang itu menembus ke depan. Darah segar berwarna merah menyembur deras membasahi gaun lembut milik Jiang Yanli. Kulitnya yang putih seperti bunga Lily telah basah oleh darah. Tanpa pertahanan, tubuh Jiang Yanli jatuh terduduk di atas tanah.

Seolah waktu telah berhenti. Wei Wuxian tidak bisa merasakan atau pun mendengar kebisingan di sekelilingnya. Melihat sosok Jiang Yanli yang telah basah oleh darah, Wuxian hanya bisa gemetar.

Tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa, Wei Wuxian tidak peduli ketika seseorang memegang lengannya kemudian menariknya dengan sangat lembut untuk berdiri. Namun, karena kakinya terasa lemas. Tubuh Wuxian hampir terjatuh jika orang itu tidak menahannya.

"Wei Gongzi? Apakah kau baik - baik saja?" kepalanya menoleh pelan ke samping. Manik abu - abu cerah milik Wei Wuxian perlahan berbinar ketika melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

Dengan bibir yang bergetar, ia berbisik. "Ze-zewu jun?" orang yang dipanggil Zewu Jun mengangguk kalem dengan senyum lembut.

Wei Wuxian memandang ke sekelilingnya. Orang - orang Wen yang menyerang mereka kini sudah tergeletak di tanah tanpa nyawa dengan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh mereka. 

Dirinya bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan Lan Xichen yang membantu mereka menghabisi para Anjing Wen. Wuxian terlalu terpaku pada kondisi Shijienya yang berada dalam bahaya.

"Ah! Jie jie, Jie jie!!!" 

Seperti orang yang hilang akal, Wei Wuxian bergerak kasar, ia mencoba untuk menghampiri Kakaknya yang agaknya masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Semua murid muda dan senior mereka sudah lebih dulu menghampiri Nona muda mereka.

Jiang Yanli masih diam terpaku saat tiba - tiba seseorang yang hendak membunuhnya, tubuhnya terbelah begitu saja. Diiringi dengan kehadiran seseorang yang terbang di atas pedangnya sambil membawa Guqin. Hampir saja dirinya terbelah oleh pedang jika Lan Wangji terlambat datang satu detik saja.

Melihat tubuh Wuxian yang hampir tidak bisa berdiri, Lan Xichen dengan lincah mengejar Wei Wuxian. Dalam satu tarikan lembut, ia sudah membawa tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. 

Mengerti niat Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen membawanya dalam gendongan menghampiri Jiang Yanli yang saat ini tengah di bantu berdiri oleh Adik lelakinya.

"A Xian, kau baik - baik saja kan?" tanpa menunggu, Jiang Yanli segera berlari ke arah Adiknya. Menubruknya ke dalam pelukan. Lan Xichen bahkan belum sempat menurunkan Wei Wuxian dari gendongannya saat Jiang Yanli sibuk memeriksa setiap bagian tubuh Adiknya.

Wei Wuxian bahkan harus mengerang protes ketika Kakaknya menggerayangi wajahnya beberapa kali. "Jie jie, hentikan. Aku baik - baik saja!" 

"Kakak harus memastikan sendiri bahwa kau dan Adik kecil baik - baik saja. Dan tolong, Bisakah kau berhenti membawa dirimu dalam bahaya, A Xian? Kau memang sangat sembrono, persis seperti yang Sinse katakan!" Jiang Yanli serius mengomel. Tetapi, Wei Wuxian hanya menanggapinya dengan acuh sambil memutar matanya malas.

Sementara Jiang Yanli mengomel, Senyum kecil Lan Xichen perlahan menghilang ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia menatap Adiknya yang ternyata juga tengah memandang dirinya. 

Meskipun wajah Lan Wangji tidak banyak berubah, Lan Xichen cukup paham bahwa Adiknya tidak senang dia menggendong Wuxian dalam pelukannya. karena itulah dia menurunkan Wuxian dengan perlahan.

"Maafkan jika aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" baik Wei Wuxian dan Jiang Yanli terdiam, mereka serentak menatap Lan Xichen.

Wei Wuxian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Jika kau bertanya tentang kenapa Anjing Wen bisa datang kemari, tentu saja itu yang ingin aku cari jawabannya juga,"

"Soal itu, kita bisa mencari jawabannya nanti saat Ketua sekte Jiang ada bersama kita," dahi Wuxian mengenyit mendengarnya. 

"Lalu?" tanya Wei Wuxian kemudian.

Lan Xichen menggerakkan manik coklatnya untuk melirik Adiknya yang berdiri hanya beberapa langkah, sebelum kembali menatap Wei Wuxian dan Jiang Yanli secara bergantian sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ia bertanya, "Apa maksudnya dengan Adik kecil?"

Seolah hujan badai salju sedang menyerang Lianhua Wu. Tubuh Jiang Yanli dan juga Wei Wuxian membeku bersamaan seperti es. Perasaan dingin yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, membuat darah mereka berhenti mengalir sejenak hingga wajah keduanya sekarang tampak lebih pucat di bawah sinar bulan.

Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain tanpa tahu harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa. Sedangkan para murid yang memahami tentang Adik kecil mencoba untuk berpura - pura tidak tau dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Adik kecil?"

Satu pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Lan Wangji membuat Jiang Yanli hampir meremas jantungnya, sedangkan Wei Wuxian hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

Untuk sementara ini, Lianhua Wu sudah lepas dari teror matahari. Namun sepertinya, kali ini mereka akan menghadapi situasi sulit lainnya.

.....


	12. Perjalanan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah penyerangan yang terjadi pada Lianhua Wu. Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian, Jiang Yanli bersama dua Lan pergi mengunjungi Lanling untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka hadapi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf sedikit terlambat update.
> 
> Tema chapter hari ini adalah musim dingin karena sekarang sudah mendekati perayaan Natal dan Tahun baru.

.....

Tidak ada yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Setelah terbang menembus malam untuk kembali ke Lianhua Wu, Jiang Cheng bersama pengikutnya tampak tercengang melihat kondisi Lianhua Wu yang penuh dengan kobaran api. 

"A-apa yang terjadi? Ini... tidak mungkin." salah seorang pengikutnya hampir terjatuh dari pedangnya sesaat setelah ia turun.

Tidak lebih dari setengah dupa berlalu. Tetapi kediaman Yunmeng Jiang telah kembali seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kobaran api berwarna merah membakar gundukan mayat - mayat yang sudah hangus.

Tubuh Jiang Cheng seolah terbuat dari batu, ia berdiri mematung dengan mata yang membulat lebar. Tangannya yang menggenggam Shandu bergetar hebat.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat, Jiang Zongzhu. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya salah seorang pengawal Jiang Cheng. Suaranya terdengar sangat hati - hati.

Bayangan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Yunmeng Jiang dulu kembali melintasi pikirannya. Membuat Jiang Cheng tidak menggubris pertanyaan pengikutnya. Ia hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat - rapat.

Mayat - mayat yang dibakar sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Seragam sekte kebanggaan mereka telah terkoyak habis oleh api. Sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Tubuh mayat pun telah menghitam akibat dilalap api.

"J-jiang Zongzhu! Saya... Saya menemukan ini," seseorang yang hampir tersandung di antara larinya menghampiri Jiang Cheng. Wajahnya memucat.

Manik ungu Jiang Cheng menajam. Dengan gerak cepat, ia merebut kasar sebuah lonceng perak yang dihiasi knot berwarna ungu terang dari tangan yang gemetar. 

"Dimana kau menemukan ini?!" gumamnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari lonceng perak yang sangat dikenalnya. Hatinya mencelos ketika bayangan wajah Wei Wuxian tertawa riang melintasi pikirannya.

Dengan ragu, seseorang itu menunjuk pada gundukan mayat paling besar yang sudah habis terbakar, "Disana." 

Lonceng perak adalah simbol dari anggota klan Jiang. Setiap sisinya, mempunyai detail kelopak bunga Teratai yang diukir mengelilingi lonceng. Banyaknya kelopak yang di ukir menunjukkan status pemiliknya. Dengan ukiran kelopak sederhana yang ada pada lonceng, Jiang Cheng bisa mengenali bahwa itu adalah milik Wei Wuxian.

Rasa penyesalan memenuhi dadanya. Sambil meremas lonceng perak di tangan, Jiang Cheng berlari ke arah gundukan paling besar. Ia menyimpan lonceng ke dalam sakunya, sebelum kedua tangannya menggali tumpukan mayat yang masih meninggalkan sisa api.

"Wuxian, Wuxian. Wei Wuxian! Wei Wuxian!" tidak ada kata lain selain sebuah nama yang keluar dari bibir Jiang Cheng.

Semua orang terpekik melihat Ketua mereka mengangkat satu persatu mayat kemudian membuangnya. Ketua mereka melakukannya beberapa kali seolah tengah mencari seseorang di dalam sana. Nyala api sudah tidak lagi liar, tapi jilatan api masih bisa melukai kulit Ketua mereka hingga melepuh. 

Mereka menatap ngeri sebelum berlari, mencoba menghentikan Ketua mereka yang menggeram dalam raungannya.

"Jiang Zongzhu, apa yang anda lakukan?! Berhentilah, ini bisa melukai anda!" seorang pengawal setia mencoba menarik tubuh Jiang Cheng. Bersama temannya, ia berusaha menjauhkan Ketuanya dari nyala api dengan susah payah.

Tubuh Jiang Cheng berusaha memberontak. Emosi telah mengambil alih pikirannya. Jiang Cheng menangis. "Tidak, lepaskan! Dia ada di dalam sana. Wei Wuxian ada disana!" Jiang Cheng tidak bisa menahan teriakannya.

"Kami akan memeriksa dan mencarinya untuk anda setelah api padam. Saya mohon, untuk sekarang ini anda harus menjauh terlebih dahulu dari sini," pengawal lain berusaha menenangkan Jiang Cheng. 

"Jadi aku harus menunggu sampai api itu padam? Apa kau bercanda?! Dia akan mati. Aku harus segera menyelamatkannya! Apa kau ingin dia berubah menjadi abu?!" pengawal hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya mendengar seruan Ketuanya.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Jiang Zongzhu. Tapi... Meski anda kesana sekarang... Semuanya sudah terlam-"

"Tutup mulutmu!!" mendengar nada dingin Ketuanya. Sebagai pengawal setia, tentu saja ia segera menutup mulutnya rapat - rapat. 

Sementara itu, orang - orang yang lain sibuk mengambil air dari dermaga untuk memadamkan api. Mereka melakukannya dengan cepat. Kemudian, setelah api padam mereka segera memeriksa mayat satu persatu tanpa menunggu perintah.

Tidak banyak yang mereka temukan dari tumpukan sisa pembakaran. Gundukan itu tidak lebih dari sebuah rongsokan dengan bau daging yang sangat menyengat.

Jiang Cheng jatuh terduduk, menatap kabur ke arah pengikutnya yang tengah berkutat di atas tumpukan hitam. Pengawal sudah melepaskannya. Tapi, tubuhnya telah lemas. Ia merasa seseorang telah mengambil jiwa dari raganya. 

Suara percikan api kecil yang belum padam menggelitik telinga Jiang Cheng. Bayangan buruk tentang Wei Wuxian yang terbakar oleh api melintas begitu saja. Jiang Cheng menutup kasar wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan lagi. Jangan lakukan ini lagi. A Jie, Wuxian. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiran,"

Pengawal disampingnya hanya bisa menatapnya iba sambil bergumam penuh kesedihan. "Jiang Zongzhu."

Setelah beberapa lama melakukan pencarian, tampaknya mereka tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Mereka kembali ke hadapan Jiang Cheng dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan kami, Jiang Zongzhu. Mayat - mayat sudah hangus terbakar, tidak satu pun dari mereka bisa kami kenali."

"Tidak satu pun?" orang - orang bisa mendengar nada penuh pengharapan dari pertanyaan Ketua mereka. Meski begitu, dengan berat hati mereka pun menjawab, "Ya, Ketua Jiang. Tidak ada satu pun."

Jiang Cheng berdiri dari tempatnya dalam diam. Ia menepuk beberapa kali untuk membersihkan jubah belakangnya yang kotor. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Bekas air mata yang sudah kering, menyelimuti perasaan duka yang terpancar dari kedua matanya. 

Pengikut Jiang Cheng sangat mengerti. Tentu saja, ini adalah pukulan berat bagi Ketua mereka. Kediaman Yunmeng Jiang memang tidak sepenuhnya hancur seperti dulu. Tapi, kehilangan keluarga untuk kedua kalinya adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

Sambil menunggu perintah, mereka hanya bisa berdiri diam di hadapan Ketua mereka.

"Kalian bisa membereskan ini semua. Setelah itu, pergilah untuk beristirahat. Aku akan berada di pavilliun timur untuk malam ini," pandangan Jiang Cheng menerawang jauh. Ia bahkan tidak melihat para pengikutnya yang menatap dirinya dengan guratan kesedihan.

"Baik, Jiang Zongzhu."

Setelahnya, orang - orang pun tersebar. Mereka kembali berkutat dengan para mayat untuk segera membersihkannya. Menghilangkan pemandangan mengerikan dari Lianhua Wu, secepat yang mereka bisa.

Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, Jiang Cheng masih berdiri di tempatnya bersama dua pengawal menemani dirinya. Menatap lonceng yang ia ambil dari saku jubahnya. 

Saat Jiang Cheng tenggelam dalam lamunan kesedihannya. Dari kediaman utama, kedua pengawal melihat banyak murid muda keluar berbondong - bondong sambil membawa peralatan kebersihan ditangan mereka.

Kedua kubu yang sama saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum memberikan respon yang berbeda - beda. Tak lama mereka berteriak, kemudian berlari satu sama lain. Mereka berpelukan dalam luapan emosi yang sudah mereka tahan. "Shi Xiong!!" teriakan para shidi bergemuruh keras.

Dua murid muda. Satu kurus dan satu gendut. Berlari lurus ke arah Jiang Cheng. "Ketua Jiang. Anda sudah kembali?!" mereka berseru.

Jiang Cheng terkejut. Tapi, setelahnya ia hanya menjawab acuh. "Ya."

"Apakah anda tau bahwa klan Wen menyerang kemari seperti anjing liar. Mereka-"

"Hentikan! Kalian bisa menceritakannya nanti ke dalam laporan hari ini. Sekarang, biarkan Jiang Zongzhu beristirahat. Beliau tengah terpukul akibat kehilangan saudaranya. Jadi, pergilah!!" salah satu pengawal menyela. Ia memasang pembatas menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

Kedua murid muda memiringkan kepala mereka tidak mengerti. "Kami tau. Karena kami juga cukup kehilangan. Banyak dari teman kami yang tewas ketika berusaha melawan klan Wen. Tetapi, jika saat itu Dashi xiong tidak melindungi kami. Entah apa yang akan terjadi,"

Dengusan kasar yang diiringi kekehan pelan terdengar. Mereka serentak menoleh ke arah Ketua mereka.

"Ternyata si bodoh itu pergi karena melindungi kalian? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, Kalianlah yang seharusnya melindungi dia, meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa! Kenapa kalian membiarkannya mati untuk melindungi kalian?!!" kedua murid muda saling bertatapan. Mereka benar - benar bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ketua mereka.

"Er... Sebelumnya kami minta maaf, jika ucapan kami telah menyinggung anda, Ketua Jiang. Tapi, apa yang anda maksudkan? Kami sungguh tidak mengerti." Jiang Cheng bisa merasakan tulang - tulangnya berbunyi ketika ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. 

Merasa sesuatu akan terjadi pada kedua murid muda, pengawal lain mencoba menengahi. "Bisakah kalian segera pergi?! Suasana hati Jiang Zongzhu sedang buruk sejak mengetahui bahwa Wei Gongzi telah tewas terbakar. Jadi jangan mengganggu Ketua untuk saat ini,"

"Dashi Xiong?"

"Tewas terbakar?"

Sekali lagi, kedua murid muda bertukar pandangan dalam kebingungan. Tapi setelahnya, mereka segera sadar bahwa telah terjadi kesalahpahaman kecil di antara mereka. 

Dengan segera mereka menjelaskan, "Tidak ada yang seperti itu Shi Xiong. Memang beberapa dari kami tidak ada yang bisa selamat. Tetapi untuk Dashi Xiong. Saat ini, dia benar - benar tidak mengalami luka yang parah, walaupun keadannya tidak terlalu baik. Sekarang dia ada di ruang tamu bersama dengan shijie dan-"

Jiang Cheng tidak lagi mendengarkan celotehan murid berbadan gendut. Ketika mendengar bahwa Wei Wuxian selamat, Jiang Cheng segera membawa kakinya berlari ke dalam kediamam utama. 

Sambil menggenggam lonceng perak di tangannya. Jiang Cheng menyusuri lorong panjang yang menuntunnya ke arah ruang tamu.

Setelah pintu dibuka. Ia bisa melihat seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sedang duduk bersama Kakak perempuannya sambil tertawa lebar.

Semua orang yang berada disana bahkan tidak sempat menyambutnya, saat Jiang Cheng dengan cepat menyambar tubuh Wei Wuxian ke dalam dekapannya. Dengan tubuh bergetar, dia memeluknya semakin dalam.

"Syukurlah, kau baik - baik saja."

Wei Wuxian bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa - apa selain memasang raut bingung yang kentara.

.....

Malam sudah larut. Tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang pergi untuk terlelap. Bahkan dua Jade Lan yang selalu taat pada peraturan melewatkan jam malam mereka. 

Saat ini, dua bersaudara Jiang dan Lan sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu Yunmeng Jiang. Tatapan mereka terlihat serius namun tidak menunjukan rasa kantuk. Meskipun, kedua mata mereka tampak lelah. 

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kami sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengunjungi Yunmeng. Tapi saat tiba, Kami melihat pertarungan sedang terjadi," Lan Xichen berbicara sambil menyembunyikan senyum lembutnya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"Kami sedang menyelidikinya. Tapi, jika aku boleh menduga. Ini pasti karena mereka ingin membalas dendam," pandangan mata Jiang Cheng tidak lepas dari Wei Wuxian ketika ia membalas. 

Berbeda dengan yang lain. Saat ini, kedua mata Wei Wuxian tampak hampir terpejam. Saudara angkat dua bersaudara Jiang itu sudah sangat mengantuk, bibir kecilnya tidak berhenti menguap beberapa kali sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jiang Yanli.

"Wen Ruohan?" hampir sama dengan Jiang Cheng. Tuan muda kedua Lan pun tidak berhenti melirik ke arah sampingnya. Saat itu, manik keemasannya memandang Wei Wuxian sudah memejamkan matanya. Tertidur.

"Itu akan sangat ceroboh, jika memang Wen Ruohan yang memberikan perintah. Saat ini, situasinya sedang terjepit akibat tekanan dari semua sekte. Dia tidak akan gegabah membuat pergerakan dalam situasi yang krisis. Sekarang ini, Wen Ruohan berada di ujung tanduk," mencoba memahami situasi, Lan Xichen juga menatap secara bergantian ke depan kemudian samping kanannya. Ia agak bingung karena tidak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dan akhirnya dia tahu alasannya saat melihat Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Yanli tengah mengelus kepala adiknya, matanya terpaku pada Wei Wuxian dengan tatapan lembut. Tidak berbeda jauh, Jiang Cheng dan Lan Wangji pun sama, namun dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Mereka duduk memutar di dalam ruang tamu, dengan Lan Xichen berada di antara Jiang Yanli, Wei Wuxian dan juga adiknya. Sementara Jiang Cheng duduk tegak di depannya.

"Lalu? Apa tujuan mereka menyerang Lianhua Wu disaat seperti ini, bukankah itu sama saja mereka melakukan tindakan bunuh diri?" Jiang Cheng melirik ke arah Lan Xichen yang mengangguk setuju, kemudian terdiam tampak sedang berpikir.

"Memberontak?" ketiga orang yang masih terjaga, menoleh hampir bersamaan ke arah Lan Wangji.

Jiang Cheng memicingkan matanya membalas tatapan dingin Lan Wangji. "Apa maksudmu, Lan Er Gongzi? Melakukan pemberontakan tentu saja mustahil. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan dibawah tekanan semua sekte. Sebagian dari mereka tidak mempunyai kemampuan berkultivasi,"

"Hanya dugaan," dari tempatnya, Lan Wangji bisa mendengar Jiang Cheng mendengus.

"Sudah kubilang. Jika mereka ingin memberontak, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!" Lan Wangji mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Jiang Cheng.

Merasakan suasana yang entah mengapa membuatnya canggung. Lan Xichen mencoba menengahi. 

Tapi, ketika dirinya hendak berbicara. Dari arah sampingnya, Wei Wuxian mengerang kesal. "Kalian berisik sekali! Ini sudah malam dan aku sangat mengantuk. Kapan kita akan pergi tidur?!" 

Semua orang menatap Wei Wuxian yang matanya berkedip lucu, bibirnya mengerucut. Terlihat benar - benar mengantuk. Tubuhnya berusaha duduk dengan benar, kedua tangan menopangnya di depan seperti anak kucing.

'Menggemaskan,' batin mereka hampir bersamaan.

Jiang Yanli tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya A Xian sangat lelah. Yang terjadi malam ini, di luar kendali kita semua. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Bagaimana jika malam ini kalian beristirahat terlebih dahulu kemudian melanjutkannya lagi besok?" Lan Xichen mengangguk setuju. "Kami akan menyiapkan kamar untuk Zewu Jun dan Lan Er Gongzi. Kalian bisa menginap disini untuk malam ini," lanjut Jiang Yanli.

"Terima kasih, sebuah kehormatan jika kami diijinkan menginap disini. Kami akan menerima kebaikan hati Nona muda Jiang," dengan senyum lembut, Lan Xichen menanggapi.

"Baiklah, kita akan melanjutkannya besok pagi. Silahkan kalian beristirahat untuk malam ini. Pasti kalian sangat lelah, setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang dari Gusu ke Yunmeng," Jiang Cheng berdiri ketika selesai berbicara. Diikuti dua saudara Lan. 

Jiang Yanli sedang membantu Wei Wuxian berdiri. Tapi, adiknya itu menepis pelan tangannya. "Tidak mau, tidak mau. Aku mengantuk, siapapun gendong aku!!"

"A Xian, mereka semua sedang lelah. Kakak yang akan memapahmu sampai ke kamar," Jiang Yanli berusaha membujuk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur disini saja!" Wei Wuxian merajuk. 

Melihat tidak ada yang menanggapi permintaannya, Wei Wuxian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai kayu ruang tamu. Menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Dengan khawatir, Jiang Yanli menghampiri. "Jangan seperti ini, tidak baik tidur di lantai yang dingin. Kalau memang begitu, biarkan kakak yang menggendongmu."

"Tidak perlu, Jie jie tidak akan kuat!" tiba - tiba Wei Wuxian bangkit dari tidurnya dan hampir saja menabrak tubuh Jiang Yanli.

Sementara Wei Wuxian masih terus merengek, Lan Wangji berjalan dalam diam mendekati Wei Wuxian. "Biar aku saja," katanya kemudian.

"Eh, Lan Zhan?! Kau mau menggendongku?" Wei Wuxian melihat Lan Wangji mengangguk sambil bergumam "Mn."

Sesaat Wei Wuxian tampak ragu. Setelah hari itu, ia selalu berusaha keras menjauhi Lan Wangji untuk menghindar dari kesalahan yang telah mereka lakukan. 

Tapi, hari ini dirinya melihat Lan Wangji datang menyelamatkan shijienya bersama Zewu Jun. Wei Wuxian merasakan gejolak aneh di dalam perutnya. Entah bagaimana, perasaan hangat dari Adik kecil menjalar hingga ke dadanya membuatnya merasakan perasaan senang yang tidak biasa.

Diam - diam ia melirik ke arah kakak perempuannya yang juga tengah menatap ke arah dirinya. Seolah mengerti, Jiang Yanli tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Bibirnya berbicara tanpa suara 'Tidak apa - apa.'

Wei Wuxian menatap Lan Wangji yang sedang mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Menunggu. Mata Lan Wangji yang sewarna musim gugur memandangnya dengan binar aneh.

"Baiklah," pada akhirnya Wei Wuxian menerima uluran tangan itu. Kemudian, membiarkan Lan Wangji menggendongnya. Lan Xichen bisa melihat bahwa adiknya terlihat amat senang.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Jiang Cheng melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tak lama, Jiang Cheng berbalik pergi memanggil pengawalnya. 

"Mereka akan mengantar kalian ke kamar. Beristirahatlah, selamat malam Zewu Jun, Lan Er Gongzi," baik Lan Xichen maupun Lan Wangji belum sempat menjawab, ketika Jiang Cheng berkata dengan acuh. "Kau juga tidurlah, A Jie." 

Tanpa ingin berlama - lama, Jiang Cheng segera pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan Wei Wuxian yang berteriak - teriak kepadanya di tengah malam.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat tidur, hanya padaku? Betapa tidak adilnya. Jiang Cheng, Hei Jiang Cheng! Jiang Cheng!!!"

Kedua pengawal Jiang Cheng bahkan tidak bisa berkata - kata melihat tingkah Saudara angkat Tuan mereka. Setelah apa yang ia alami beberapa waktu lalu, Tuan muda mereka masih tampak sangat bertenaga. 

'Kemana perginya kucing lucu yang merengek akibat mengantuk, beberapa saat lalu?!' batin mereka.

.....

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Lan Zhan. Er, selamat malam?" Wei Wuxian ragu karena Lan Wangji terlihat tidak berniat pergi setelah mengantarnya ke kamar dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Lan Wangji tetap diam di tempatnya seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya, membuat Wei Wuxian berdiri canggung sambil memegang pintu kamarnya.

Menunggu di pintu, Wei Wuxian menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya sudah memerah dan berair.

"Tidurlah. Aku pergi," ujar Lan Wangji pada akhirnya. "Huh? Ya, baiklah," Wei Wuxian mendesah lega. 

Dirinya sudah sangat mengantuk. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Ia segera menutup pintu kamar kemudian bergegas pergi ke atas tempat tidurnya. Bahkan Wei Wuxian melupakan bahwa dirinya harus membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. 

Jika saja, Jiang Yanli melihat dirinya yang kotor dengan tanah dan noda darah. Kakaknya itu pasti akan segera menyeret dan memandikannya dengan air dingin tanpa ragu - ragu.

Mengabaikan semuanya akibat rasa kantuk, Wei Wuxian sudah bergelung di dalam selimutnya sambil mendengkur halus.

Sementara itu, Lan Wangji masih belum beranjak dari pintu kamar. Telapak tangannya menempel pada daun pintu. "Wei Ying."

Banyak sekali yang ingin dia katakan kepada Wei Wuxian dengan datang mengunjungi Yunmeng. Tapi ketika sudah sampai disini dan bertemu Wei Wuxian, bibirnya menjadi kaku dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Terkadang, Lan Wangji menyelipkan rasa sesal di hatinya. Karena dirinya tidak pandai mengucapkan kata - kata sebagus kakaknya.

Dalam keterdiamannya, Perhatian Lan Wangji dialihkan oleh suara seseorang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. 

Dirinya tidak terlalu terkejut. Ketika mendapati Jiang Cheng berdiri sambil menyenderkan bahu pada pilar besar. Lan Wangji sudah menyadari bahwa Jiang Cheng sedang mengikutinya bersama Wei Wuxian secara diam - diam. "Ini sudah larut malam dan kau masih berdiri di depan kamar seseorang. Bukankah itu tidak sopan, Lan Er Gongzi?" 

"Sama denganmu, Ketua sekte Jiang," tidak ada nada kesopanan dari balik suara dingin Lan Wangji. "Mengikuti diam - diam, tidak baik," lanjutnya.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Saling memandang satu sama lain dengan mata yang berkilat tidak suka. Bahkan, Jiang Cheng bisa melihat kedua tangan Lan Wangji mengepal erat. 

Mendengus pelan. Jiang Cheng berjalan mendekat. "Tentu kau tidak lupa. Bahwa tempat ini adalah milikku? Untuk apa aku mengendap - endap membuntuti kalian di kediamanku sendiri?"

Lan Wangji tidak menjawab. Manik keemasannya menatap gerak gerik Jiang Cheng, "Aku kesini untuk memeriksa keadaannya."

Melihat Jiang Cheng hendak membuka pintu kamar di sampingnya. Lan Wangji segera menggeser tubuhnya menghalangi pintu. Ia sendiri bahkan terkejut ketika menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Begitu juga dengan Jiang Cheng.

"Apa maksudnya, ini?" Jiang Cheng bahkan tidak tau bahwa Lan Wangji juga membatin hal yang sama pada dirinya. 

"Sudah malam. Wei Ying tidur." 

Jiang Cheng mendongak untuk melihat Lan Wangji. Perbedaan tinggi mereka membuat Jiang Cheng mengumpat pelan. Tidak berbeda jauh, Tapi itu membuatnya seolah dipandang rendah oleh Lan Wangji dan Jiang Cheng tidak suka itu.

Jiang Cheng menahan dirinya dan mencoba menjelaskan pada Lan Wangji. "Aku hanya ingin memeriksa dan membersihkan tubuhnya. aku yakin kalau si bodoh itu bahkan tidak melepas sepatunya dan langsung pergi tidur begitu saja,"

"Tidak perlu," sepertinya Lan Wangji tidak mau kalah. Bahkan tubuhnya seperti batu yang tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ini adalah kediamanku, begitu juga kamar Wei Wuxian. Tentu saja kau tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk melarangku masuk. Bukan begitu, Lan Er Gongzi?" Lan Wangji terdiam. 

Di dalam hatinya, ia sangat tau bahwa ucapan Jiang Cheng itu benar. Tapi, entah kenapa ia enggan. Ada sesuatu dari Ketua sekte Jiang yang membuatnya merasa terganggu.

Ketika Lan Wangji sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jiang Cheng sudah lebih dulu mendorong tubuh yang menghalangi pintu menggunakan pundaknya. Kemudian membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci sebelum masuk ke dalam. Jiang Cheng mengutuk, betapa sembrononya Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng hampir menutup pintu kamar. Namun tertahan saat ia mendengar Lan Wangji kembali berbicara, "Wei Ying sedang tidak sehat. Jangan ganggu dia."

Jiang Cheng mengabaikannya dan hendak menutup pintu dengan acuh. Tapi tangan Lan Wangji menahannya agar tetap terbuka. Tak ingin kalah, Jiang Cheng berusaha mendorongnya agar tertutup.

Dalam hal ini, Jiang Cheng mengakui kehebatan Gusu Lan dalam hal kekuatan tangan. Lan Wangji bahkan melakukannya dengan tenang bahkan menggunakan sebelah tangan sedangkan Jiang Cheng harus sedikit bersusah payah. 

Jiang Cheng mendengar ada bunyi aneh saat mereka semakin liar saling mendorong pintu. Dan benar saja, pintu kamar yang baru saja dia perbaiki mulai retak. 

Jadi, Jiang Cheng menyerah dan keluar dari kamar Wei Wuxian. Tangannya menutup pintu kamar saudara angkatnya dengan pelan, ia berdiri di depan kamar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?!" 

"Jangan ganggu, Wei Ying!" 

Jiang Cheng mendengus. "Lalu? Jika aku menganggunya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dia adalah bagian dari Yunmeng Jiang. Selain kami, siapa yang berhak atas dirinya?" Jiang Cheng tersenyum miring.

Lan Wangji membuka bibirnya lalu tertutup lagi. Lan Wangji sadar, dia tidak berhak atas Wei Wuxian. Meskipun dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang intim, tetap saja hal itu tidak bisa menjadi bukti bahwa Lan Wangji berhak atas Wei Wuxian.

Setelah memastikan Lan Wangji tidak mengatakan apapun, Jiang Cheng berkata dengan angkuh. "Aku yang akan mengurusnya mulai sekarang. Kau tidak perlu repot."

"Tapi Wei Ying dan aku..."

Melihat Lan Wangji tidak berbicara adalah hal yang lumrah. Tapi kesulitan berbicara? Itu adalah hal pertama untuk Jiang Cheng. 

Biasanya jika tidak menemukan kata - kata yang tepat, Lan Wangji hanya akan diam. Untuk sekarang ini, sepertinya adik Lan Xichen tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

"Biarkan aku membantumu. Apa kau ingin bilang, bahwa dirimu dan Wei Wuxian mempunyai hubungan, begitu?" tepat sasaran. Jiang Cheng bisa melihat raut terkejut dari Lan Wangji. 

"Bukan seperti itu."

Jiang Cheng tertawa pelan. "Lalu seperti apa? Bersediakah Tuan muda kedua Lan memberitahu?" 

Tentu saja Lan Wangji tidak akan mengatakannya. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tidak disengaja. Karena itulah, Lan Wangji hanya diam.

Meskipun tahu setiap berbicara dengan Lan Wangji tidaklah mudah akibat sifatnya yang pendiam. Tetap saja, itu membuat Jiang Cheng kesal karena Lan Wangji tidak menjelaskan apapun.

"Kedatanganmu ke Yunmeng hari ini sangat aku hargai. Dan aku berterima kasih padamu juga Zewu Jun yang telah menyelamatkan Lianhua Wu," Jiang Cheng membungkuk memberi hormat, dengan tulus ia berterima kasih kepada Lan Wangji. "Tapi, tentu kedatanganmu kemari bukan hanya sebuah kebetulan. Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" 

Diam beberapa saat. Lan wangji berkata. "Wei Ying,"

Jiang Cheng tidak sempat menjawab ketika Lan Wangji melanjutkan. "Membawanya ke Gusu bersamaku."

Ia sudah sering mendengar dari Wei Wuxian, tentang Lan Wangji yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengajaknya ke Gusu. Tapi, saat mendengarnya langsung dari mulut orang Gusu di depannya membuatnya geram.

Kemarahan Jiang Cheng yang sudah ia tahan sejak melihat dua bersaudara Lan, mencoba menguasainya. Wajah Jiang Cheng menjadi gelap.

Dia tidak mempunyai dendam apapun pada Lan Wangji. Bahkan, dirinya sangat menghormatinya. Sebelum Wei Wuxian datang kembali ke Lianhua Wu, Lan Wangji lah yang sudah membantu dirinya merebut kekuasaan Jingchuu dan Chongyang dari tangan klan Wen sehingga ia bisa kembali menjadi Tuan di Lianhua Wu.

Tetapi, yang Jiang Cheng rasakan dulu dan sekarang adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Bukan hanya dirinya, Jiang Yanli pun pasti akan marah mendengarnya. "Tidak ada yang bisa membawanya pergi dari sini. Apa kau ingin membawanya ke Gusu agar Tetua kalian bisa menghukumnya?!"

Lan Wangji menggeleng. "Tidak dihukum."

"Lalu apa?!" 

"Menyembunyikannya di Gusu. Merawatnya. Melindunginya," kerutan pada dahi Jiang Cheng bertambah. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh Lan Wangji.

"Menyembunyikannya!? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lan Wangji!!!" seorang Lan Wangji terkejut, ketika Jiang Cheng sudah mencengkeram kerah jubahnya. "Dia itu apa?!! Jika kau ingin melindunginya, kenapa harus menyembunyikannya?!!" Lan Wangji merasa agak ragu untuk menjawabnya.

Cahaya dari bulan yang bersinar terang, memantulkan kilat kemarahan yang terpancar dari kedua mata Jiang Cheng. Lan Wangji mencoba menjauhkan dirinya tetapi Jiang Cheng menahan sekuat tenaga. "Apa?! Jawab aku!"

"Kami telah berbuat kesalahan. Aku akan menebus dosaku dan miliknya."

Walaupun sudah berusaha keras menahan diri. Pada akhirnya, Jiang Cheng tidak tahan dengan semua ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Lan Wangji. Tanpa peringatan, Jiang Cheng sudah melayangkan tinjunya pada rahang Lan Wangji dengan sangat keras.

Meskipun Lan Wanji adalah seorang Tuan muda terhebat kedua di dunia kultivasi. Lan Wangji tidak bisa mengantisipasi pukulan Jiang Cheng hingga tubuhnya terbang jauh ke belakang. Kemudian jatuh di atas taman kecil kesukaan Wei Wuxian. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar. Lan Wangji bisa merasakan sakit pada pipinya. Jiang Cheng berjalan mendekati Lan Wanji.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa dirimu!? Apa hakmu menentukan dosa seseorang?! Apa karena kau berasal dari Gusu Lan yang selalu menjunjung tinggi kebenaran!? Lantas, kau bisa menentukan apakah orang itu berdosa atau tidak!?" Jiang Cheng menggeram, tangannya masih terkepal dengan aliran qi berwarna ungu yang mengelilinginya, "Apa kau yakin orang sepertimu berasal dari Gusu Lan? Sikapmu bahkan tidak menunjukkan jalan lurus seperti apa yang dianut oleh sektemu!!"

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Kau yang harusnya menjaga ucapanmu, Lan Er Gongzi!" Jiang Cheng terus memojokkan Lan Wangji. 

"Membawa Wei Wuxian ke Gusu? Menyembunyikannya? Apa kau melakukan itu agar bisa menggumulinya setiap hari, begitu?!" senyum mengejek terpatri pada bibir Jiang Cheng. Dari tempatnya, ia bisa melihat Lan Wangji terkejut hingga membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa..." suara Lan Wangji semakin lirih. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Tanpa menghilangkan aliran qi, Jiang Cheng menghampiri Lan Wangji yang terduduk di atas tanah. "Kenapa? Apa tebakanku benar? Jadi kau berniat seperti itu? Sungguh mengejutkan!" 

"Bukan seperti itu,"

Jiang Cheng berjongkok. Kemudian, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Lan Wangji, sebelum berbisik. "Setelah merasakannya sekali, sekarang kau merasa kecanduan dan mencarinya lagi untuk kau tiduri? Tidak kusangka, kau mempunyai hasrat seperti itu, Lan Er Gongzi."

Telinga Lan Wangji memerah saat merasakan hembusan nafas Jiang Cheng. Lan Wangji langsung mendorong Jiang Cheng menjauh. Ia melihat Ketua sekte Jiang terkekeh pelan.

Kedatangannya bersama Lan Xichen kemari adalah untuk meminta ijin kepada Yunmeng Jiang untuk membawa Wei Wuxian ke Gusu. Lan Wangji ingin menebus dosa atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat kepada Wei Wuxian beberapa waktu lalu. 

Tapi, karena jalan bengkok yang telah dipilih oleh Wei Wuxian membuat adik Lan Xichen tidak bisa secara terang - terangan melindunginya. Terlebih, Gusu Lan adalah sekte yang paling menentang ajaran sesat. Karena itulah, Lan Wangji ingin menyembunyikan Wei Wuxian untuk keegoisannya sendiri.

Namun setelah mendengar ucapan Jiang Cheng membuat pikirannya menjadi liar. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang, Lan Wangji menelan bulat - bulat apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Jiang Cheng. Dirinya benar - benar membayangkan seperti apa yang Jiang Cheng katakan padanya.

"Tidak seperti itu. Aku... Tidak." Jiang Cheng tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengatakannya setelah telingamu berhenti memerah. Itu akan sedikit meyakinkanku," balas Jiang Cheng.

Tanpa berniat melanjutkan. Jiang Cheng pun berniat pergi. Ia berbalik, berjalan kembali menuju kamar Wei Wuxian. Tapi, sebelum jauh melangkah. Jiang Cheng membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Lan Wangji yang saat ini sudah berdiri sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"Lan Er Gongzi sepertimu tidak perlu repot menyembunyikan Wei Wuxian untuk melindunginya secara diam - diam. Yunmeng Jiang bisa melakukan apapun untuknya," Jiang Cheng tersenyum sinis, "Tanpa harus menyembunyikan Wei Wuxian seperti caramu." 

Setelahnya, Jiang Cheng berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sosoknya hilang di balik pintu kamar yang ditutup rapat. Ia bahkan tidak melihat bibir Lan Wangji yang bergetar dalam diam.

Cahaya bulan menyinari wajah Lan Wangji. Terlihat jelas wajah terluka dari balik topeng kakunya. Meski angin malam yang dingin membelai kulitnya, Lan Wangji masih bertahan disana. Bersama semua perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

Sementara itu, di kamar Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng baru saja menutup pintu kamar secara perlahan, saat ia mendengar suara derit dari arah ranjang. "Siapa disana?" suara serak Wei Wuxian terdengar lucu. Tanpa sadar, Jiang Cheng tersenyum di setiap langkahnya mendekati Wei Wuxian.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Jiang Cheng bisa melihat Wei Wuxian sedang mengucek matanya kemudian duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur.

Wei Wuxian menggumam kecil lalu menguap. "Uhm, tidak juga. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, rasanya berbeda disini."

Sambil mendengarkan, Jiang Cheng sudah melepaskan boot hitam yang dipakai oleh Wei Wuxian. Kemudian, ia mengangkat tubuh kecil itu untuk menyandar pada tubuhnya. Dengan cekatan, Jiang Cheng melepaskan jubah luar Wei Wuxian. "Kenapa kau bisa tidur dengan baju kotor seperti ini?"

"..ngantuk," Wei Wuxian bergumam tidak jelas. Ia sudah memejamkan matanya sambil menyamankan diri pada dada Jiang Cheng.

Dengkuran halus bisa Jiang Cheng dengar, Wei Wuxian kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. "Hei, jangan tidur!"

Tidak tau harus bagaimana, Jiang Cheng hanya menghela nafasnya. Tak lama setelah selesai melepaskan jubah Wei Wuxian dengan hanya menyisakan zhongyi, ia merebahkan tubuh di dekapannya secara perlahan ke atas tempat tidur. Membenarkan posisinya, agar tidur Wei Wuxian tidak terganggu.

Setelahnya Jiang Cheng berdiri dari tempatnya, bersiap untuk beranjak pergi. Tapi, tiba - tiba jemari Wei Wuxian menahan tangannya. 

"Ada apa?" tanya Jiang Cheng. 

Jiang Cheng menoleh dan mendapati Wei Wuxian terbangun lagi. Wei Wuxian menatapnya dari balik kelopak yang berusaha terjaga. "Apa kau akan pergi?" 

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengambil air untuk membersihkan tubuhmu agar kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman," Jiang Cheng sudah kembali duduk sambil mengelus anak rambut Wei Wuxian ketika ia menjawab.

"Tidak perlu..." kata Wei Wuxian. "Kau... Rawatlah dulu... Luka di tanganmu... Aku... Baik - baik saja..." Jiang Cheng tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa melihat Wei Wuxian tengah berusaha berbicara dengan susah payah. 

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang pergilah tidur," Wei Wuxian menggeleng, ia mengeratkan jarinya pada tangan Jiang Cheng.

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Besok juga sudah sembuh. Jangan mengawatirkan hal - hal seperti ini," jelas Jiang Cheng lagi. Namun Wei Wuxian tetap tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

"...kenapa?" kedua alis Jiang Cheng bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Wei Wuxian. Orang ini menjadi tidak jelas jika sudah setengah sadar. "Apa?" ia balik bertanya.

"Lukamu... Kenapa?"

Jiang Cheng merasa gemas. Dengan hati - hati, ia memiringkan tubuh Wei Wuxian ke arahnya. Kemudian, menepuk - nepuk pelan pada bagian punggung agar Wei Wuxian kembali tidur. "Sudah malam, tidurlah."

Sambil mengangguk kecil dan mengucapkan selamat malam dengan suara hampir berbisik, Wei Wuxian kembali tertidur ditemani oleh Jiang Cheng. Tak berapa lama, Jiang Cheng menghela nafas panjang. "Padahal Aku sudah menyembuhkannya dengan qi, Kenapa orang ini masih bisa melihatnya," 

Meskipun dirinya sudah bertambah kuat sejak hari itu. Jiang Cheng masih tidak bisa mengalahkan kejelian Wei Wuxian dalam hal apapun.

Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, bahkan untuk seorang Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian adalah seseorang yang ia kagumi.

.....

Keesokan paginya.

Jiang Cheng bersama kedua Tuan muda Lan sudah bangun pagi - pagi sekali. Masih sama seperti tadi malam, mereka memilih ruang tamu sebagai tempat untuk berdiskusi.

Saat ini, Lan Xichen merasakan suasana menjadi lebih canggung dari sebelumnya. Dirinya menduga bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu diantara keduanya. Terlebih lagi, semalam dirinya melihat Lan Wangji kembali ke kamar mereka dengan pipi yang merah akibat memar. 

Lan Xichen tidak bertanya apapun hingga pagi ini. Tetapi hanya dengan merasakan suasana yang tidak menyenangkan sekarang, Lan Xichen bisa menebak itu ada hubungannya dengan Ketua sekte Jiang. 

Meski begitu, selama adiknya tidak mempermasalahkannya dan situasi masih bisa terkendali, dirinya memilih untuk tetap diam. 'Mereka sudah dewasa.'

"Tentang apa yang kita bicarakan semalam. Bagaimana sebaiknya kita mengatasi situasi ini?" Lan Xichen mencoba membuka suara untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Jiang Cheng meresponnya dengan tenang. "Orang - orangku telah menemukan petunjuk tentang pasukan anjing Wen yang menyerang Lianhua Wu. Mereka adalah, bawahan dari Wen Chao,"

"Wen Chao? Bukankah dia sudah tewas?" Lan Xichen melihat Jiang Cheng mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Mereka bergerak tanpa perintah, begitu?" tanya Lan Xichen lagi.

"Ya. Sepertinya mereka ingin membalaskan dendam atas apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka. Aku khawatir, masih banyak yang seperti mereka diantara sisa Wen yang ada,"

Lan Xichen diam, tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian beralih ke arah adiknya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Bagaimana menurutmu Wangji?"

"Menekan mereka di Qishan." mendengar jawaban tidak jelas dari Tuan muda kedua Lan, Jiang Cheng hanya bisa mendengus kasar. 

"Ya. Tapi, kita semua tahu. Bahwa, setelah jatuhnya klan Wen pada kampanye Sunshot, Klan Wen yang tersisa telah berlari ke arah utara untuk menetap di Qishan. Dan mereka hanyalah orang - orang yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk berkultivasi." Jiang Cheng bisa melihat Lan Xichen agak ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir bisa saja mereka hanya berpura - pura menjadi orang biasa, Zewu Jun?"

"Sebagian besar adalah orang tua dan pemuda," Lan Wangji menjawab tiba - tiba. "Mereka tidak mungkin," lanjutnya.

"Apa kau ingin bilang, mereka tidak mungkin diam - diam menyerang kediamanku karena mereka hanyalah orang tua. Begitu?" Lan Wangji mengangguk menanggapi. "Apa kau bercanda!? Siapapun orangnya, selama mereka mempunyai kemampuan, tentu saja mereka patut dicurigai! Tidak peduli orang tua atau anak - anak sekalipun!"

"Tidak punya," bibir Jiang Cheng berkedut. Berbicara dengan Lan Wangji benar - benar menguras kesabarannya.

Melihat situasi menjadi agak kurang menyenangkan. Dengan gerak lembut yang tak kentara, Lan Xichen menepuk paha adiknya pelan. Memberikan isyarat untuk Lan Wangji agar menahan dirinya. 

Entah karena apa, Lan Xichen bisa melihat bahwa adiknya sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus. Berbicara dengan Ketua sekte Jiang hanya akan membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk.

"Maafkan jika kami telah menyinggung perasaanmu Ketua sekte Jiang. Yang ingin disampaikan oleh Wangji adalah mereka yang berada di Qishan sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan berkultivasi, mereka benar - benar hanya orang biasa," 

Jiang Cheng baru saja akan menjawab saat Lan Xichen dengan cepat melanjutkan. "Jika benar, apa yang orangmu katakan tentang bawahan setia Wen Chao. Maka, kemungkinan besar mereka adalah pelarian yang selama ini sudah bersembunyi secara diam - diam."

"Apa kau bisa menjamin tentang ini, Zewu Jun? Tentu kau ingat betapa liciknya orang Wen," sambil menopang dagunya, Jiang Cheng menatap lurus ke arah Lan Xichen.

"Aku tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk itu," Lan Xichen menjawab dengan penuh sesal. "Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Jiang Cheng, ketika dirinya merasa tidak memiliki jalan keluar tentang masalah ini.

Keduanya terdiam. Lan Xichen berniat bertanya pada adiknya. Namun, saat menoleh ia mendapati kedua mata Lan Wangji tengah terpaku tajam pada Jiang Cheng yang juga sama. Lan Xichen memperhatikan secara bergantian, mereka saling menatap dalam diam dengan kilatan yang tidak bersahabat terpancar dari mata mereka.

Lan Xichen mendesah pelan. 'Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka?'

Merasa perlu untuk mengakhiri pertikaian tak terkatakan diantara keduanya. Zewu Jun mencoba mengambil perhatian adiknya. "Wangji. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang ini?"

"Lanling," adiknya segera menjawab.

"Apa kita harus pergi ke Lanling Jin untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?" setelahnya Lan Xichen melihat Lan Wangji mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tapi..."

"Ada apa Zewu Jun?" Jiang Cheng bertanya saat melihat Lan Xichen tampak ragu. 

Bukan hanya ragu, tetapi Lan Xichen merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal jika mereka harus membawa kasus ini kepada Lanling Jin. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku merasa ini bukanlah ide bagus," jawabnya.

"Menurutku tidak begitu. Lan Er Gongzi benar. Sebaiknya, kita meminta pendapat Lanling Jin dan Ketua sekte lain tentang masalah ini. Jika memang keberadaan dari sisa anjing Wen bisa mengancam kedamaian kita. Tentu saja mereka harus segera dimusnahkan hingga tidak ada lagi dari mereka yang tersisa,"

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Lan Xichen yang tidak bisa menerima keputusan Jiang Cheng. Tetapi, apa yang dikatakan oleh Ketua sekte Jiang adalah benar. 

Klan Wen sudah banyak berbuat kejahatan yang sangat merugikan. Jika memang keberadaan mereka mengancam kedamaian yang telah didapatkan dengan susah payah, tidak ada yang bisa Lan Xichen lakukan selain kembali berperang.

Pada akhirnya, Lan Xichen menyetujui. "Mungkin kau benar. Mari kita bicarakan ini dengan Ketua sekte yang lain,"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mengirim pesan pada Jin GuangShan."

Jiang Cheng menulis beberapa kata di atas perkamen berwarna putih, yang kemudian ia gulung ke bentuk yang lebih kecil. 

Dengan dua jarinya, Jiang Cheng memanggil burung elang berbulu hitam yang segera terbang mendekatinya lalu berhenti pada pundaknya. Jiang Cheng menyelipkan kertas gulungan ke dalam sarung kecil yang diikat di salah satu kaki elang. Ia menunjukkan tanda merah yang ia gambar di atas kertas. Mata emas elang tersebut menatap tajam pada lingkaran merah. Kemudian elang tersebut mengepakkan kedua sayapnya untuk mengirimkan pesannya ke Lanling Jin.

"Sekarang sudah saatnya untuk sarapan pagi. Kita bisa pergi ke Lanling setelah-"

"Pergi ke Lanling? hari ini?" Jiang Cheng hampir tersedak ketika mendengar suara Wei Wuxian yang memotong ucpannya secara tiba -tiba.

Mereka menoleh hampir bersamaan ke arah pintu yang sudah dibuka lebar. Wei Wuxian berdiri di ambang pintu dengan masih menggunakan zhongyi. 

Jiang Cheng sudah lelah mengingatkan saudaranya agar tidak berkeliaran hanya menggunakan pakaian tidur. Terakhir kali dirinya mengatakannya, Wei Wuxian merajuk dan mengurung dirinya dikamar seharian. Sejak saat itu, Jiang Cheng tidak lagi mempermasalahkannya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Jiang Cheng. Ia sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

Sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah acak - acakan, Wei Wuxian berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. "Kalian bilang ingin mendiskusikan tentang semalam. Jadi, aku datang kesini. Apa sudah selesai?"

Dengan senyum lembut seperti biasanya, Lan Xichen menghampiri Wei Wuxian. "Sungguh sangat disesalkan. Kami sudah mengakhiri pembicaraan kami, Wei Gongzi," jelasnya sambil membenarkan jubah tidur Wei Wuxian yang melorot.

"Lalu, untuk apa kalian pergi ke Lanling? Bukankah kalian sudah menyelesaikannya?" 

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kami bahas bersama Ketua sekte lainnya," balas Lan Xichen lagi. Wei Wuxian mengangguk sambil menyentuh dagunya, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya. 

Lan Xichen tersenyum kecil lalu melirik adiknya yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Dari sudut matanya, Lan Xichen bisa melihat adiknya tidak berhenti menatap Wei Wuxian. Bahkan adiknya tidak mengedipkan matanya sedikit pun. Membuat Lan Xichen tertawa tanpa suara.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap - siap!"

Wei Wuxian baru saja akan berbalik untuk pergi, saat suara Jiang Cheng membuatnya kembali menghadap ketiga orang di dalam ruang tamu. "Siapa bilang kami akan mengajakmu? Kau tidak akan pergi kemana - mana. Tetap disini!"

"Eh?! Kenapa tidak boleh?" erangan protes keluar dari bibir Wei Wuxian. Ia mulai merengek seperti anak kecil. "Aku ingin ikut, ingin ikut!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ikut, ikut, ikut. Pokoknya aku ikut!!"

"Tidak! Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak!!"

Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa mendengar kata 'Tidak' dari bibir Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian sudah sering menghadapi sikap shidinya yang selalu marah - marah kepadanya. Ia sangat mengenal Jiang Cheng, apalagi mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil.

Terlebih lagi, sejak hari itu, Wei Wuxian mulai menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin Jiang Cheng sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Yaitu, Jiang Cheng yang tidak tahan melihat air mata. Ya, Wei Wuxian baru menyadari kalau Jiang Cheng akan menjadi lebih lembut ketika tahu dirinya menangis.

Dengan tatapan terluka yang dibuat sealami mungkin, Wei Wuxian mulai memasang wajah seolah ingin menangis, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wei Wuxian mulai membuat suara isakan.

"Aku... Ingin... Ikut..." 

Melihat Wei Wuxian yang hampir menangis, ketiga orang yang berada disana menjadi panik. Tanpa sadar mereka berkumpul mengeliling Wei Wuxian. 

"Ah, Wei Gongzi, jangan menangis," Lan Xichen yang pertama mencoba menghibur. Tetapi, Wei Wuxian semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Pundaknya bergetar.

Melihat kakaknya yang mencoba menenangkan, Lan Wangji pun ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti kakaknya. Tapi yang bisa ia katakan hanyalah nama Wei Wuxian, "Wei Ying."

Sedangkan Jiang Cheng tengah berusaha mengintip wajah yang menunduk di depannya. Ia sedikit ragu karena merasa bahwa Wei Wuxian tidak sungguh - sungguh menangis. 

Tetapi, akibat kehamilan yang dialami Wei Wuxian sudah cukup untuk Jiang Cheng memahami suasana hati Wei Wuxian sama seperti angin yang bisa berubah tanpa adanya peringatan. Sebentar tertawa, menangis atau marah. 

Merasa tidak enak membuat Dua Lan melihat Wei Wuxian yang tidak biasa, Jiang Cheng menghela nafas panjang, "Ya, baiklah. Selama kau tidak melakukan hal yang sembrono, kau boleh ikut."

"Benarkah?!" kedua Lan tersentak kecil saat Wei Wuxian mengangkat wajahnya secara tiba - tiba dengan tatapan yang berbinar. 

Tentu saja, Jiang Cheng sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Tetapi, menyadari dirinya benar - benar bisa tertipu oleh cara murahan seperti ini tetap saja membuat dirinya kesal. "Kau!!"

"Hei, kau sudah mengatakannya. Tidak mungkin Ketua Jiang menarik kata - katanya kembali, bukan?!" Jiang Cheng hampir mencubit pipi orang di depannya, saat melihat kedua alis Wei Wuxian yang narik turun mengejek dirinya.

Setelah sempat terdiam Lan Xichen kemudian tertawa dengan suara seringan angin musim semi. Matanya menyipit saat tertawa. 

Sedangkan Lan Wangji menghela nafasnya lega. Ia tidak pandai nenghibur seseorang. Dia berniat memeluk dan mencium, jika memang Wei Wuxian tidak berhenti menangis.

"Aku akan pergi memberitahu Jie jie sekaligus menyiapkan barang - barangku. Ah senangnya! Terakhir kali berkunjung kesana, aku belum sempat mencicipi asinan bai cai yang pernah paman Jiang bilang sangat enak dan terkenal disana!" 

"Kenapa kau mengajak A Jie? Kita tidak pergi untuk berpiknik, Wei Wuxian!!" sosok Wei Wuxian sudah lebih dulu berlari pergi sebelum Jiang Cheng sempat menyela. "Dan harus berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu!? Jangan berlari, kau ini!!" Jiang Cheng memijat kepalanya yang mendadak sakit melihat tingkah Wei Wuxian. 

Baik dirinya, Jiang Yanli dan Tabib sudah mengingatkan Wei Wuxian beberapa kali pada tiap kesempatan agar menahan diri melakukan hal yang bisa mengganggu kehamilannya. 

Tetapi, bukan Wei Wuxian jika dia bisa menurut begitu saja. Tentu saja itu membuat mereka harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menjaga Wei Wuxian.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan pada Wei Gongzi, Ketua sekte Jiang?" Lan Xichen bisa melihat senyum tipis terpatri pada bibir Jiang Cheng. 

"Apa terlihat begitu?" Lan Xichen mengangguk menjawabnya.

Jiang Cheng melirik ke arah Lan wangji yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Kedua pandangan Lan Wangji tertuju lurus ke arah pintu, Jiang Cheng mendengus pelan. "Itu karena kami tidak ingin mereka terluka. Aku dan Kakakku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mereka. Dan tentu saja, bukan dengan menyembunyikannya secara diam - diam."

"Mereka-"

"Mari kita pergi untuk makan pagi, Zewu Jun, Lan Er Gongzi. Kami tidak sempat menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menjamu kalian. Tapi, aku harap kalian bisa menikmati waktu kalian disini."

Bersama dengan Jiang Cheng, Dua Lan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju ke arah aula. Disana para murid sudah menunggu mereka dengan hidangan khas Lianhua Wu yang sudah tersaji di atas meja.

Lan Xichen berusaha mencoba mencerna apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Jiang Cheng, 'Mereka?'.

Dalam diamnya, Lan Xichen menghubungkan potongan - potongan kecil yang ia rasa memiliki kecocokan. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak saat ia tiba pada suatu penentuan, yang dengan segera ditepisnya. 

Lan Xichen tidaklah bodoh. Tapi, bisa membuat dugaan yang tidak mungkin terjadi, membuat dirinya merasa bahwa dirinya telah kehilangan akal sehat. Sambil memakan sup akar Teratai. Untuk pertama kalinya, Lan Xichen mengumpat pelan.

.....

"Kami akan mengajakmu ikut serta. Lalu, kenapa kamu masih merajuk begitu? Sebenarnya kamu ingin ikut atau tidak?" suara Jiang Cheng melambat, dia hampir saja tersedak akibat berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

Saat ini, Wei Wuxian tengah berada di aula untuk makan pagi bersama yang lain. Ia duduk di meja Jiang Yanli, sementara mejanya digunakan oleh Lan Xichen dan adiknya.

Sejak kembali dari tempat Jiang Yanli, setelah sebelumnya ia tampak begitu bersemangat. Sekarang ini, Wei Wuxian tidak henti - hentinya menekuk wajahnya. Bibirnya menyatu, hampir seperti garis tipis. Di sampingnya, Jiang Yanli masih sibuk merapikan barang bawaan mereka.

"Jie jie. Kita akan pergi ke Lanling. Bukan, pergi ke gunung es. Kenapa aku harus memakai mantel tebal dan berlapis - lapis? Ini membuatku sulit untuk bergerak!" Jiang Cheng terbatuk keras mendengarnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya sambil membuang muka ke samping. Wei Wuxian mendelik sambil mengerang kesal. "Tertawalah sesukamu, Jiang Cheng!!" 

Dari balik mejanya, Jiang Cheng mengangkat kedua tangan sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ekspresinya sudah kembali seperti semula. "Aku tidak tertawa."

Mengabaikan shidinya, Wei Wuxian kembali merengek pada kakak perempuannya. "Ayolah Jie jie. Berikan aku mantel yang biasa saja untuk dipakai. Bulu - bulunya terlalu tebal. Ini agak membuat leherku gatal dan sesak," kali ini bukan hanya Jiang Cheng. Tetapi, giliran para murid yang tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka. 

Wei Wuxian mencoba tidak peduli. Ia masih berusaha membujuk kakaknya yang sejak mendengar kabar bahwa mereka akan pergi ke Lanling, Jiang Yanli mulai membungkusnya dengan mantel tebal berwarna hitam dengan bulu putih pada bagian ujung lengan dan kerahnya. Syal merah tua dan sepasang sarung tangan merah. Dan jadilah Wei Wuxian sebuah buntalan berjalan.

Sambil mendesah kecil, Jiang Yanli mencoba menjelaskan. "A Xian, Sekarang ini sudah masuk pada pertengahan musim dingin. Berbeda dengan Yunmeng yang sedikit terlambat musim. Saat ini, di daerah Lanling pasti sangat dingin. Jadi kau harus tetap hangat, mengerti?!"

"Tapi, Jie jie! Zewu Jun dan Lan Zhan saja masih berpenampilan seperti biasa," Wei Wuxian masih berusaha meyakinkan shijienya bahwa dia baik - baik saja.

"Itu karena, mereka sudah terbiasa tinggal di daerah tinggi dengan suhu rendah," jari kecil Jiang Yanli menutup kedua bibirnya. Memberi isyarat agar adiknya tidak membantah saat Wei Wuxian mulai merengek lagi.

Dan pada akhirnya ia pun menyerah. Dengan desahan lesu ia berkata. "Baiklah.".

Jiang Yanli terlihat puas. Bibirnya tersenyum kepada Wei Wuxian. "Sekarang, makanlah dulu sebelum kita berangkat."

Setelah melihat Wei Wuxian mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jiang Yanli kembali sibuk merapikan barang bawaan miliknya dan juga Wei Wuxian. Melihat banyak barang yang dibawa membuat Jiang Cheng hampir tersedak. 

Mereka hanya pergi selama tiga hari, dengan waktu tempuh hampir enam *shichen perjalanan. Tapi, kenapa kakaknya itu membawa banyak barang seolah mereka akan menetap selama satu bulan penuh?! Jiang Cheng hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Jie jie, boleh kulepas pembungkus tangan ini?"

Jiang Yanli menjawab cepat. "Tidak boleh! Karena, pasti kau akan melupakannya secara tidak sadar," 

"Tapi aku tidak bisa makan dengan benar jika seperti ini," Wei Wuxian menggembungkan pipinya saat dirasa shijie mengabaikan dirinya. 

Wei Wuxian memutar kepalanya ke kiri untuk melihat Jiang Cheng. Tetapi, dengan wajah yang sangat menyebalkan Jiang Cheng menghindari tatapan mereka. Ia bersumpah melihat Jiang Cheng tidak berhenti menertawakan dirinya sejak tadi.

Tidak ingin merasa lebih sebal lagi, Wei Wuxian menoleh ke arah samping. Dia melihat Zewu Jun dan juga Lan Wangji sudah menyelesaikan makan mereka tanpa meninggalkan noda sedikit pun. 

"Em, Zewu Jun. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Lan Xichen sedang menyesap teh hijau ketika Wei Wuxian bertanya padanya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dari meja yang berbeda.

Sambil tersenyum, Lan Xichen mengangguk. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Wei Gongzi?"

Wei Wuxian menunjuk semangkuk penuh conge manis dengan buah segar yang dibuatkan Jiang Yanli khusus untuknya. Karena, selama masa kehamilannya. Wei Wuxian tidak menyukai sup akar Teratai walau hanya sekedar mencium baunya. 

"Bisa bantu aku memakannya? Aku kesulitan memegang sendok," ujarnya penuh harap sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang dibungkus sarung tangan rajut. "Ini agak merepotkan," lanjutnya.

Sebelum menjawab, Lan Xichen melihat adiknya. Wajah Lan Wangji masih sama datarnya. Tapi, Lan Xichen tau kalau adiknya akan lebih senang jika Wei Wuxian meminta bantuan bukan pada dirinya melainkan Lan Wangji. 

Lan Wangji memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Meski ingin, ia tidak bisa begitu saja beranjak ke tempat kakaknya karena posisi tempat duduknya. Karena itulah, Lan Wangji berpura- pura tidak melihat apapun. Lan Xichen tertawa kecil sebelum kembali pada Wei Wuxian.

"Tidak masalah. Biarkan aku membantumu, Wei Gongzi."

Setelahnya, Lan Xichen mulai menyuapi Wei Wuxian dengan telaten dan berhati - hati. Sesekali, ia akan membersihkan conge yang tidak sengaja tertinggal pada sudut bibir Wei Wuxian.

Berbeda dengan Gusu yang melarang makan sambil berbicara, terkadang Lan Xichen akan menimpali celotehan Wei Wuxian yang tidak ada habisnya. 

Saat Wei Wuxian menyelesaikan makannya, Jiang Yanli sudah siap dengan bawaan mereka dan bersiap untuk keberangkatan mereka.

.....

Dua Lan bersama dengan Wei Wuxian dan Jiang Yanli sedang menunggu Jiang Cheng di depan kediaman Jiang. Sebagai Ketua sekte, mereka memahami bahwa Jiang Cheng membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan semua selama kepergiannya. 

Jiang Yanli sedang membenarkan mantel hitam milik Wei Wuxian selama mereka menunggu. Merapatkannya hingga membuat adiknya memutar mata bosan. "Jie jie. Kau bisa mencekik leherku jika merapatkannya lebih dari ini. Rasanya agak sesak."

"Anginnya mulai dingin, A Xian. Kakak harus memastikan agar kamu tidak kedinginan selama perjalanan nanti," bahkan Lan Xichen dan Lan Wangji pun mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

Yunmeng memang sedikit terlambat tiap kali terjadi perubahan musim. Karena itu, udara dingin baru menyentuh Yunmeng pada pertengahan musim dingin. Sedangkan di daerah lain, perubahan suhu udara sudah terjadi pada akhir musim gugur.

Wei Wuxian melirik ke arah dua Lan ketika Jiang Yanli memastikan kepala adiknya tertutup tudung mantel. "Lan Zhan, tempat kalian berada di atas gunung, pasti kalian yang pertama kali merasakan musim dingin, benar begitu?"

Lan Wangji mengangguk sebelum berbicara. "Awal musim gugur, Gusu sudah dingin." 

"Pasti kalian juga yang pertama kali merasakan salju turun?!" sekali lagi Lan Wangji mengangguk. "Wah hebat! Musim dingin di Gusu pasti sangat panjang. Aku bisa tidur sepuasnya jika tinggal disana selama musim dingin," lanjut Wei Wuxian dengan mata berbinar.

"Kalau begitu, tinggallah di Gusu." 

Wei Wuxian tertawa. "Tetua Lan Qiren pasti akan menendangku, jika dia tau kalau aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bergelung di dalam selimut selama berada disana."

"Wei Ying..." Lan Wangji terdiam beberapa saat. Sejenak ia ragu. Dari sudut matanya, Lan Xichen melirik diam - diam sambil menggeleng perlahan. Ia sangat tahu apa yang sedang adiknya pikirkan sekarang. Sedangkan Wei Wuxian memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. 

Tak lama kemudian Jiang Cheng keluar menghampiri mereka sambil berlari kecil. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

"Lama sekali, aku sudah pegal berdiri disini menunggumu!" mendengarnya membuat Jiang Cheng mendengus dengan senyum mengejek. "Baru sebentar saja sudah mengeluh. Perjalanan kita ke Lanling sangat jauh. Apa kau yakin bisa bertahan dan tidak jatuh dari pedangmu?"

Sesaat Wei Wuxian membeku. Ia tidak membalas ucapan Jiang Cheng.

"Tunggu, A Cheng. Kupikir kita akan pergi menggunakan jalur air? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kita akan pergi dengan pedang terbang, A Xian?" Jiang Yanli menatap Jiang Cheng dan juga Wei Wuxian secara bergantian. Merasa khawatir ia berhenti pada Wei Wuxian yang menggeleng sambil bergumam pelan. "Aku juga tidak tau."

"Si bodoh ini sudah berlari ketika aku akan mengatakannya dan jangan melihatku seperti itu, A Jie." Jiang Cheng tidak ingin disalahkan.

"Tapi A Cheng. Kau tau kan bahwa A Xian..." semuanya menatap Jiang Yanli yang tiba - tiba saja terdiam.

Seolah mengerti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Lan Xichen mencoba menghampiri Jiang Yanli saat Nona muda itu terlihat cemas dan tidak berhenti menatap ke arah Wei Wuxian yang sudah tenggelam ke dalam mantelnya.

Lan Xichen menunduk sopan sebelum berbicara. "Akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama jika kita mengunjungi Lanling hanya dengan menggunakan perahu, Nona muda Jiang. Kami harus segera membicarakan tentang masalah saat ini. Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, A Xian..." Jiang Yanli melirik adiknya yang pura - pura tidak mengerti. "Dia sedang tidak sehat. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya di tengah jalan?"

"Salah satu dari kami bisa bersamanya. Jika Wei Gongzi merasa tidak sehat, kita bisa berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Bagaimana?" Jiang Yanli tampak sedang menimbang saran dari Lan Xichen. 

Jiang Yanli masih tidak yakin tentang menaiki pedang terbang. Selain Wei Wuxian sedang hamil. Cuaca saat ini tidak terlalu bagus. Angin berhembus kencang dan akan semakin dingin saat mereka mendekati Lanling. Dengan kondisi yang sekarang, ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Wei Wuxian dan juga Adik kecil. 

Belum lagi, akhir - akhir ini Wei Wuxian mudah sekali lelah dan mengantuk. Adiknya itu sering kali jatuh tertidur dimana pun tiap kali merasa ingin tidur. 

Semakin memikirkannya, Jiang Yanli semakin khawatir. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia menyetujui saran Lan Xichen. "A Xian. Jika kau merasa mengantuk atau lelah, cepat beritahu kami! Oke?!" Wei Wuxian mengangguk patuh. 

"Lalu, untuk apa aku membawa pedangmu jika begitu," Jiang Cheng mendecih tidak suka sebelum menyarungkan Suibian ke pinggangnya. Sedangkan Wei Wuxian hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Beberapa melihatnya bingung karena tiba - tiba Wei Wuxian menjadi lebih pendiam. Sedangkan Jiang Cheng meliriknya penuh selidik.

"Baiklah kita berangkat," tiga orang lainnya segera menyiapkan pedang mereka dan menunggu untuk berangkat bersama. "Tapi, A Jie. Apa kantung qianku milikmu tidak bisa menampung keperluan kalian sampai harus repot membawa tas besar seperti itu?" tanya Jiang Cheng, ia sudah menginjak pedangnya.

Jiang Yanli menatap bingung. "Bukankah lebih terasa seperti sedang berpergian jika seperti ini?" Wei Wuxian menanggapi dengan gelak tawa yang nyaring sambil menjawab. "Itu benar, Jie jie."

Sementara ketiga laki - laki lainnya hanya menatap tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Jiang Yanli. Menurut mereka, kantung qianku adalah yang paling praktis untuk menyimpan semua barang bawaan yang dibutuhkan. Hanya dengan menyebutkan nama barang yang diinginkan, mereka sudah bisa menggunakannya. 

Melihat Jiang Yanli dengan tas besarnya membuat mereka sakit kepala. Mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dengan cara mereka masing - masing. 

"Ayo kita berangkat, waktu sudah berlalu. Jika tidak bergegas, hari akan semakin terik." ujar Jiang Cheng.

"Kemarilah Wei Wuxian / Wei Ying."

Jiang Cheng dan Lan Wangji mengulurkan tangan mereka bersamaan ke arah Wei Wuxian. Mereka sudah bersiap dengan pedang mereka masing - masing. 

Sementara itu, Wei Wuxian memandang bingung ke arah keduanya secara bergantian. "Mm... Jadi, aku harus pergi bersama siapa?"

"Aku / Denganku."

Jiang Yanli terkikik pelan dari tempatnya saat mendapati, lagi - lagi adik dan Tuan Muda Lan menjawab secara bersamaan. "Kau sungguh populer, A Xian," Wei Wuxian bisa mendengar suara Jiang Yanli yang berbisik dibalik punggungnya. 

Sedangkan dua pandangan mata yang berbeda warna saling melempar tatapan tajam. Tangan mereka masih menggantung di udara, menunggu sambutan tangan dari Wei Wuxian. Seolah sedang berkompetisi, keduanya tidak ingin mengalah dan semakin menguarkan aura menekan yang pekat.

Dari tempatnya, Lan Xichen tersenyum canggung dengan bulir keringat yang membasahi pipinya.

Meski hari ini udara Yunmeng sudah mulai terasa dingin, namun matahari masih tidak berniat menyembunyikan dirinya dari perubahan musim. Cahayanya yang terang semakin bersinar seiring dengan naiknya hingga seperempat kepala. 

Waktu terus berjalan meskipun dua orang masih betah bersitegang, dengan seragam kebanggaan mereka yang berkibar tertiup angin.

Wei Wuxian merasa malas. Setiap kali Jiang Cheng dan Lan Wangji bertemu, karena selalu saja membuatnya tidak nyaman. 

Padahal mereka sendiri yang bilang, jika tidak segera berangkat hari akan semakin beranjak siang dan terik. Tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang?

Jiang Cheng dan Lan Wangji yang terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain membuatnya menghela nafas. Manik abu-abunya melihat Lan Xichen lalu menghampirinya. Menurut Wei Wuxian pergi bersama Lan Xichen menjadi pilihan terbaiknya saat ini.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Ia langsung saja menaiki pedang perak yang diukir bersama batu giok berwarna biru terang pada ujungnya. Wei Wuxian menyamankan posisinya pada orang di belakangnya. 

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya.

Merasa terkejut bercampur bingung, Keponakan Lan Qiren itu kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Mari berangkat," jawabnya. 

Kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang Wei Wuxian dengan hati-hati. Menjaga agar buntalan hitam itu hangat di pelukannya dan tidak terjatuh terbawa angin. Wei Wuxian melambaikan tangannya kepada Jiang Yanli, berpamitan untuk berangkat dan Lan Xichen tersenyum kecil sembari menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum meninggalkan Jiang Cheng dan Lan Wangji yang memandang tidak percaya dengan tindakan Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng menoleh ke arah kakak perempuannya. Ia sedikit merasa kecewa melihat jubah putih dan hitam berkibar saat meninggalkan mereka, Jiang Cheng mendesah pelan sebelum berkata. "Kemarilah A Jie. Kau pergi bersamaku." 

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jiang Yanli segera menaiki pedang adiknya. "Apa kau bisa membuangnya saja?! Ini sangat merepotkan!!" kata Jiang Cheng sesaat setelah kakaknya naik sambil membawa tas besar.

"Tidak, A Cheng! Jangan banyak bicara lagi dan segera susul A Xian, cepat!" Jiang Cheng merasakan ngilu saat menyadari Jiang Yanli menyikut pinggangnya sangat keras. Kakaknya benar - benar menjadi liar jika itu menyangkut Wei Wuxian.

Saat Jiang Cheng siap menerbangkan pedangnya, Lan wangji tiba - tiba saja menarik tas milik kakaknya. "Biar aku bawa."

Dengan tiga kata singkat, Lan Wangji sudah mengambil alih tas milik Jiang Yanli. Sebelum Jiang Yanli sempat protes, Lan Wangji sudah terbang lebih dulu untuk mengejar kakaknya dan Wei Wuxian. Tak lama, Jiang Cheng pun menyusul sambil membawa Jiang Yanli. Akhirnya, mereka semua pergi menempuh perjalanan yang tidak sebentar menuju Lanling. 

Musim dingin dengan semilir angin dingin baru saja mulai berhembus menyelimuti Lianhua Wu. Bunga Teratai yang biasanya mekar dengan indah sudah mulai menjatuhkan kelopak merah mudanya, seolah mengatakan selamat jalan pada kelima orang yang sosoknya sudah terbang jauh menembus awan - awan lembut.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 shichen = 2 jam. Jarak tempuh antara Yunmeng dan Lanling hampir 6 shichen yang artinya hampir 12 jam perjalanan.


	13. Kesalahpahaman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berniat mencari jalan keluar untuk masalahnya. Jiang Cheng malah harus dihadapkan dengan jalan buntu. Hingga dalam suatu keputusan, Jiang Cheng merasa ragu. 
> 
> Lan Xichen sudah mencoba untuk mengingatkannya. Tapi, keputusan sudah dibuat dan tidak bisa ditarik kembali.

.....

Rombongan Jiang bersama dua Lan, baru saja tiba di perbatasan Lanling pada waktu *chu zi. Perjalanan yang seharusnya hanya ditempuh tidak lebih dari enam shichen, memakan waktu hampir tengah malam. 

Mereka cukup memahami kondisi Wei Wuxian yang mudah mengantuk seperti kata Jiang Yanli. Bahkan, Lan Xichen bisa saja menjatuhkan tubuh dalam pelukannya jika pada saat itu ia tidak memeluknya dengan erat. Karena pada setengah perjalanan, Wei Wuxian tiba - tiba saja sudah jatuh tertidur.

Lan Xichen bersama dengan Lan Wangji, secara bergantian membawa Wei Wuxian sepanjang sisa perjalanan hingga mereka sampai di Lanling. 

Sesampainya di pos penjagaan Lanling, mereka disambut oleh Jin Guangyao bersama beberapa bawahannya. Dia sudah menyiapkan kereta kuda untuk membawa tamunya. Sudah menjadi sebuah peraturan bahwa semua kultivator bisa menaiki pedang hanya sampai perbatasan, tidak ada yang diijinkan bagi mereka terbang di dalam area Jinlin Tai.

"Er Gege, aku sudah menunggumu. Selamat datang," sapa Jin Guangyao sesaat menghampiri Lan Xichen yang baru saja turun dari pedangnya sambil menggendong Wei Wuxian. Ketiga orang lainnya mengikuti di belakang.

Meski tampak letih, Lan Xichen tersenyum membalas sapaan adik sesumpahnya. 

"Terima kasih A Yao, hormatku untukmu. Ah, maaf!" Lan Xichen baru menyadari bahwa ia kesulitan memberi salam, akibat membawa Wei Wuxian yang tengah tidur dalam gendongannya. 

Jin Guangyao tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah. Tapi, siapa dia?" 

Tentu saja, siapapun akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jin Guangyao. Bertanya - tanya ketika melihat sosok yang dibuntal dengan mantel berlapis hingga tenggelam ke dalam syal merah. Meski memicingkan mata, mereka tidak akan bisa mengenali seseorang yang dibawa oleh Lan Xichen hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami, Lianfang Zun. Dia adalah Wei Wuxian. kondisi kesehatannya tidak terlalu baik, sekarang ini dia sedang tertidur," kali ini Jiang Cheng mencoba menjelaskan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Dia sedang tidak sehat," tambah Jiang Yanli.

Jin Guangyao mengangguk, matanya menyipit saat ia tersenyum dibalik kipas kertas bermotif burung merak. "Sepertinya Tuan muda Wei sangat lelah, perjalanan dari Yunmeng menuju Lanling memang sangat jauh. Aku akan mengantar kalian menuju Jinlin Tai agar kalian bisa segera beristirahat."

Pengemudi paruh baya menggerakkan kereta kudanya mendekat saat Jin Guangyao memanggilnya. 

Setelahnya, seorang pengawal membuka pintu kayu cantik yang dipoles cat berwarna merah dengan pinggiran emas terang. Setiap sisi kereta di ukir mewah, corak bunga peony pada bagian depan menunjukkan mereka milik sekte Lanling Jin.

"Silahkan, Tuan," pengawal menunduk sopan.

Mereka membiarkan Jiang Yanli mengambil tempat pertama memasuki kereta, ia duduk pada sisi kanan bagian belakang dekat pintu. Tak lama, Lan Xichen masuk bersama Wei Wuxian. Dengan hati - hati Zewu Jun mendudukkan buntalan hitam di antara dirinya dan Jiang Yanli. Ia kemudian meletakkan kepala Wei Wuxian agar bersender pada bahu kakak perempuan Jiang.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Lan Wangji pun mengikuti. Ia menempati sisi lain yang kosong tepat di depan Jiang Yanli sambil menenteng tas besar bermotif bunga krisan.

Semua orang sudah naik ke dalam kereta tanpa banyak berkomentar. Selain mereka merasa letih setelah perjalanan jauh, kereta yang mereka tumpangi terasa nyaman. Bantalan kursinya sangat empuk dibalut dengan bulu halus. 

"A Cheng, kenapa masih berdiri disana? Cepat masuklah!" baik Lan Xichen dan Lan Wangji menoleh secara bersamaan ketika Jiang Yanli memanggil adiknya.

"Apa ada masalah, Ketua sekte Jiang?" Jiang Cheng masih berdiri saat Lan Xichen bertanya.

Sambil membuang nafas kasar, Jiang Cheng menatap enggan pada tempat kosong di samping Lan Wangji. "Kenapa kau duduk disana? Duduklah bersama Zewu Jun!" katanya.

"Ayolah A Cheng. Sekarang sudah larut malam dan kau merajuk seperti ini? Apa salahnya duduk bersama Lan Er Gongzi? Tidak seperti dia akan memakanmu, kakak ada disini," Jiang Cheng memutar matanya kesal. "Bukan begitu, A Jie!"

Sambil menggerakkan kepalanya, Jiang Yanli menyuruh adiknya segera naik. "Naiklah. A Xian membutuhkan tempat yang nyaman. Sejak tadi, dia tidak berhenti mengeluh perutnya sakit dalam tidurnya."

Diam sebentar, Jiang Cheng melihat ke arah Wei Wuxian yang tampak sesekali mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Dengan malas, Jiang Cheng beranjak naik ke kursi kosong di samping Lan Wangji. Ia duduk hingga menempel pada dinding kereta dekat pintu, berusaha menjaga jarak di antara mereka sejauh mungkin. Sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, Jiang Cheng menyamankan diri dengan bersandar pada bantalan kursi.

Jiang Cheng hampir memejamkan matanya saat sebuah suara halus dari samping memanggilnya. "Maaf, Ketua sekte Jiang."

"Ada apa?!" Jin Guangyao hampir terlonjak mendengar nada sebal dari suara Jiang Cheng.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku ikut bersama kalian? Aku ingin berbincang sebentar dengan Er Gege, sudah lama kami tidak bertemu," Jiang Cheng melihat sebelah kaki Jin Guangyao sudah terangkat naik di atas lantai kereta.

Jiang Cheng tidak ingin bergerak dari duduknya meski Jin Guangyao menatapnya dengan kedua alis turun. "Kau bisa menempati bagian kosong disana, Lianfang Zun," jawab Jiang Cheng tidak sopan sambil menunjuk tempat di samping Lan Wangji menggunakan dagunya.

"Tapi, aku ingin berbincang dengan Er Gege," kata Jin Guangyao mengulangi. Mata emasnya menatap Lan Xichen dengan wajah memelas.

Lan Xichen tersenyum. "Ketua sekte Jiang, jika tidak keberatan, kau bisa bertukar tempat denganku."

Terdiam sebentar, Jiang Cheng kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Tentu." 

Jiang Cheng baru saja berdiri hendak bertukar tempat dengan Lan Xichen saat suara manis kakaknya menyeruak. "Jangan bersikap tidak sopan, A Cheng. Kita sudah merepotkan Lianfang Zun dengan datang kesini. Hanya memberikan tempat duduk, tidak akan merugikanmu. Jadi bergeserlah sedikit agar kita tidak membuang waktu dan berakhir dengan bermalam disini. Berbaik hatilah, A Cheng!" semua orang diam - diam mengangguk setuju dalam hati mendengar ucapan Jiang Yanli.

Jiang Cheng melirik kakaknya sebentar, ia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya. Kakaknya tampak sedang mengatakan nama 'A Xian,' tanpa suara. Ia segera mengerti. 

Sambil mendecakkan lidah, Jiang Cheng bergeser mendekat ke samping Lan Wangji dengan enggan. Badannya tiba - tiba terasa berat.

"Terima kasih, Ketua sekte Jiang," Jin Guangyao berucap sambil tersenyum. Dengan gerakan yang sangat halus ia duduk tepat di depan Lan Xichen. "Er Gege," sapanya dengan binar cantik pada kedua matanya. Sedangkan Lan Xichen tidak henti memberikan senyuman kalemnya.

Setelah semua orang masuk, pengawal yang sedari tadi menunggu mulai menutup pintu kayu. Dengan satu gerakan dari tangannya, kusir mulai menjalankan kereta kudanya meninggalkan perbatasan untuk menuju ke Jinlin Tai.

Semua bawahan yang menemani Jin Guangyao mengikuti dari belakang di atas kuda mereka masing - masing, berjalan mengampit kereta kuda ke dalam formasi pertahanan.

Kereta berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang saat Jiang Cheng tiba - tiba saja mengeluh dengan wajah kesal. "Lan Er Gongzi, apa kau bisa bergeser sedikit?" ujar Jiang Cheng tiba - tiba, badannya berguncang setiap kali kereta bergerak membuat bahunya bertabrakan dengan milik Lan Wangji secara bergantian.

"Sudah tidak bisa," Lan Wangji segera menjawab.

Jiang Cheng berusaha menjauhkan dirinya, tetapi guncangan dari kereta selalu membuatnya kembali berdekatan dengan adik Lan Xichen. Itu membuatnya agak risih. "Kalau begitu, jangan menempel - nempel padaku!"

"Aku tidak," Lan wangji melirik tajam.

Ketiga orang lainnya menatap kedua orang yang sedang berdebat. Kereta ini sangat besar untuk mereka semua. Tapi tetap saja, saat kereta bergerak tentu mereka tidak bisa menghindari guncangan yang dibuat oleh kereta, terlebih lagi jalanan di daerah perbatasan dekat dengan hutan jadi permukaan tanahnya tidak rata.

Lagipula sejak tadi Lan Wangji hanya diam. Tapi kenapa Jiang Cheng terlihat selalu kesal setiap kali berdekatan dengan Tuan muda kedua Lan? Ini adalah hal baru yang Jin Guanyao melihat keduanya seperti itu. Sedangkan bagi Lan Xichen dan Jiang Yanli, ini adalah hal biasa yang mereka lihat belakangan ini. Jadi mereka tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Meskipun mereka merasa letih dan membutuhkan ketenangan. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal saat di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan Jiang Cheng dan Lan Wangji yang tidak berhenti berdebat di dalam kereta kuda. 

Terlebih lagi, ketika kereta kuda melewati jalan yang tidak rata kemudian berguncang keras, membuat Jiang Cheng jatuh ke dalam pangkuan Lan Wangji secara tidak sengaja hingga Jiang Cheng tidak hentinya berteriak dan keduanya kembali berdebat semakin liar. 

Suara berisik mereka membuat Wei Wuxian terbangun sebentar kemudian tanpa sadar mengumpat keras agar keduanya diam, sebelum akhirnya kembali tidur. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Lan Xichen untuk mencari tempat yang paling nyaman, kemudian bergelung di balik jubah putih Gusu Lan.

Pada akhirnya, suasana kembali hening di dalam kereta. Mereka melewati perjalanan dengan tenang dibawah malam yang disinari cahaya bulan. Kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi perlahan berjalan semakin menjauh melewati jalan setapak yang sepi. 

.....

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai kemudian berhenti tepat di depan halaman Koi Tower. 

Satu persatu turun dari kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi. Hari sudah larut malam, jadi tidak banyak orang yang menyambut mereka kecuali para pengawal dan bawahan Jin Guangyao. 

Tapi sepertinya, ada seseorang yang tampaknya tidak ingin melewatkan kedatangan para tamu yang datang hari ini. Tuan muda Jin lainnya terlihat sangat bersemangat melihat rombongan dari Yunmeng yang datang mengunjungi kediamannya. Dari kejauhan, semua tamu bisa melihat Jin Zixuan sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan langkah lebar.

"A Li, kau datang?!" panggilnya hampir berseru, ia bahkan lupa mengatur nafasnya sesaat setelah berhenti tepat di depan rombongan.

Jiang Yanli sedang membantu merapikan mantel hitam milik Wei Wuxian. Ia menoleh sebentar sambil memberikan senyum manis sebagai jawaban. Jin Zixuan hampir merona kemudian terbatuk sekali.

"Jangan terus memperbaiki mantelku Jie jie, kita sudah sampai dan akan pergi tidur. Tidak akan ada yang peduli!" suara Wei Wuxian teredam syal merah yang menutupi hampir setengah dari wajahnya.

"Tapi kakak peduli. Disini udara sudah sangat dingin, A Xian. Jadi kau tidak boleh keluar tanpa sesuatu yang hangat."

Yang lain tidak banyak berkomentar karena mereka tahu betapa posesifnya Jiang Yanli pada Wei Wuxian lebih dari adik kandungnya. Jiang Cheng sendiri tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia sudah hidup bersama mereka dan selalu melihat hal yang sama seperti ini sepanjang waktu. Baginya, ini adalah hal yang lumrah. 

Terlebih lagi, Wei Wuxian tengah membawa adik kecil bersamanya. Tentu saja, itu menjadi alasan bagi Jiang Yanli untuk lebih memperhatikannya.

Tapi sepertinya, Jin Zixuan menanggapi hal ini dengan pemahaman yang berbeda hingga muncul perasaan tidak suka dalam hatinya. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'Jangan sentuh milikku,' setiap melihat Jiang Yanli tidak hentinya menempel pada Wei Wuxian.

"Apa dia, Wei Wuxian?" tanyanya kemudian.

Lan Wangji mengangguk bersamaan dengan Jiang Cheng menjawab singkat. "Ya."

"Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu? Kau terlihat seper-" Jiang Yanli yang menoleh memperhatikan dirinya membuat Jin Zixuan menelan kata - katanya yang sudah berada di ujung lidah. Ia berdehem beberapa kali sebelum mencoba memperbaiki ucapannya. "Kau terlihat sangat... Menggemaskan?" lanjutnya.

Jin Zixuan hampir terbatuk darah saat mengatakannya. Ucapannya meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Tentu saja itu dilakukan secara tidak sadar karena dirinya tidak berhenti menatap Jiang Yanli. Semua orang yang mendengar bahkan hampir tertawa saking tidak percayanya.

Sedangkan wajah mengantuk Wei Wuxian terlihat sangat sebal. "Siapa yang kau bilang menggemaskan? Aku atau Jie jie?" ia bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya kemudian Jiang Yanli secara bergantian.

Jin Zixuan hampir membuka mulutnya tapi Wei Wuxian mendahuluinya. "Jika kau ingin mengatakan bahwa itu aku. Kemarilah, agar aku bisa merobek mulutmu!!"

Ayolah, semua orang tahu Jin Zixuan hanya membuat alasan akibat dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan diri, setiap kali bertemu dengan saudara tertua Jiang. Tapi sepertinya Wei Wuxian mengatakannya dengan niat yang serius. Tidak ada yang bisa melupakan, sejak dulu mereka seperti musuh bebuyutan yang tidak pernah bisa akur. Itu juga yang membuat Jin Zixuan agak kesulitan untuk mendekati Jiang Yanli.

Melihat saudaranya tidak berkutik berhadapan dengan Wei Wuxian yang sama posesifnya kepada Jiang Yanli. Jin Guangyao menghampiri Jin Zixuan kemudian menepuk pundak saudaranya pelan. 

Jin Zixuan menoleh sekilas. Tanpa banyak bicara ia membiarkan Jin Guangyao mengambil alih. "Jangan berlama - lama berdiri disini. Kenapa kita tidak segera masuk saja? Di dalam lebih hangat daripada harus berlama - lama diluar sini," Jin Guangyao mencoba sebaik mungkin agar tidak menyinggung tamunya. Semua orang pun mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu saja kami menerima tawaran baikmu, A Yao," Jin Guangyao tersenyum sangat manis pada Lan Xichen. Kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Er Gegenya sambil menuntun jalan kepada tamu - tamu yang lain.

Jin Zixuan sedang mencoba berjalan bersama Jiang Yanli. Tapi sejak tadi, Wei Wuxian begitu erat menempel pada lengan kakak perempuannya. "A Li, biar aku bawakan tasmu. Itu pasti sangat berat."

"Tidak perlu, Tuan muda," tolak Jiang Yanli halus.

"Ini sama sekali bukan apa - apa. Biarkan aku membawakannya untukmu," dari samping kiri, Wei Wuxian memutar matanya mendengar paksaan Jin Zixuan. Ia bahkan sempat mendelik tajam ketika mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertemu pandang.

Tanpa ingin berlama - lama Wei Wuxian segera mengambil tas dari tangan Jiang Yanli kemudian melemparkannya pada Jin Zixuan. "Terima kasih sudah memaksa, kau bisa membawanya sesukamu." setelah berkata dengan nada mengejek yang sangat menyebalkan, Wei Wuxian menarik Jiang Yanli agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"A Li, tunggu!" seru Jin Zixuan. Ia mengambil tas milik Jiang Yanli dengan kedua tangannya sambil berlari menyusul Wei Wuxian bersama kakak perempuannya. 

Mereka semua sudah menaiki undakan Jinlin Tai dengan keributan masing - masing. Lan Xichen bersama Jin Guangyao di barisan paling depan, berjalan sambil berbincang mesra seperti dunia milik mereka berdua. Sesekali mereka akan bertukar senyum dan tawa kecil ke dalam obrolan mereka berdua. Entah mereka sengaja mengabaikan atau memang kerinduan telah menulikan pendengaran, keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari keributan yang sedang terjadi di balik punggung mereka.

Wei Wuxian tiada hentinya meneriaki Jin Zixuan agar berjalan satu meter di belakangnya dan Jiang Yanli, sambil menenteng tas besar dengan susah payah. Jika mendekat sedikit saja, Wei Wuxian akan segera berbalik hanya untuk menunjuk - nunjuk pada Jin Zixuan agar mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. 

Pertama, mundur hingga jarak satu meter kemudian dua meter, lalu tiga meter, hingga sampai beberapa meter. Dan entah bagaimana, dengan kesialannya akibat ulah Wei Wuxian. Jin Zixuan harus mengalami situasi yang sangat canggung. Tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah berjalan bersama dengan Jiang Cheng dan Lan Wangji.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menyusuri lorong, Jin Zixuan tidak tahu mengapa Ketua sekte Jiang tidak berhenti bergumam tentang pelecehan atau sesuatu seperti pelanggaran seksual kepada Lan Wangji yang tentu saja hanya ditanggapi dengan beberapa kata singkat. 

Meski hanya sebuah perdebatan kecil karena Lan Wangji tidak terlalu banyak bicara, Jin Zixuan bisa merasakan aura permusuhan yang membuat tengkuknya terasa dingin.

.....

"Ada begitu banyak kamar yang bisa kau tempati. Kenapa kalian harus memperdebatkan masalah ini, Tuan - tuan?"

Jin Guangyao hampir saja menangis dalam senyumnya melihat apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa tamu - tamunya akan bersikap seperti anak kecil sekarang ini. Dirinya merasa seperti sedang berada di taman kanak - kanak ketimbang Jinlin Tai. 

Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang sudah lewat waktu *zheng zi tapi tamunya bahkan belum memasuki kamar mereka. 

Semua berawal dari Lan Wangji yang ingin berada satu kamar bersama Wei Wuxian, hingga membuat Jiang Cheng merasakan hak yang sama dan tentu saja ia pun ingin satu kamar bersama dengan Wei Wuxian. 

Jin Guangyao tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, ia menoleh ke arah Lan Xichen untuk meminta bantuan. Tetapi, gegenya itu lebih memilih memandang bulan yang bersinar kebiruan saat musim dingin seolah tak terjadi apa - apa di sekitarnya. Jin Guangyao hampir menangis darah melihatnya. "Er Gege," gumamnya merana.

Sambil berusaha mencari bantuan kepada lainnya. Jin Guangyao menatap Wei Wuxian dengan penuh harap. "Tuan muda Wei. Kenapa kalian tidak saling berbagi kamar saja? Kamar ini cukup besar untuk tiga orang. Kita semua akan memiliki pertemuan penting besok pagi. Lalu, kenapa kita tidak membuat ini menjadi lebih mudah. Bagaimana menurut Tuan muda Wei?"

Sejenak Wei Wuxian diam memikirkannya sebelum mengangguk, "Hentikan, kalian berdua! Lan Zhan, Jiang Cheng. Jika kalian masih saja seperti itu. Kenapa kalian tidak tidur bersama saja? Aku tidak mau tidur bersama kalian berdua karena setiap saat kalian selalu membuat keributan, itu membuat kepalaku sakit. Jadi, lebih baik aku tidur sendiri saja,"

"Tidak!" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke kamar kalian masing - masing dengan tenang, mengerti?!" keduanya saling pandang dengan tatapan tajam sebelum saling membuang muka. Diam - diam mereka akhirnya setuju. 

Melihatnya membuat Jin Guangyao bernafas lega. "Kalau begitu, silahkan. Beristirahatlah."

Lan Wangji dan Jiang Cheng sudah berdiri di depan sebuah kamar yang saling bersebelahan, mereka sama - sama sedang menunggu Wei Wuxian untuk memastikannya masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum mereka pergi tidur.

Setelah melihat tamunya sudah tenang, Jin Guangyao berjalan lembut menghampiri Lan Xichen yang tampak terdiam sambil memandang bulan. Ketua Gusu Lan bahkan tidak sadar ketika anak tidak sah dari Jin Guangshan merapat di sampingnya.

"Tidak boleh!!!" baru saja akan membuka bibir kecilnya untuk berbicara. Suara seruan Jin Zixuan menembus telinganya hingga Jin Guangyao terlonjak kaget dari tempatnya berdiri. "Astaga, tidak lagi," Jin Guangyao benar - benar ingin menangis.

"Ada apa A Xuan?" tanyanya, bergegas kembali menghampiri.

Tanpa menoleh, Jin Zixuan berkata dengan kasar. "Kalian tidak sedarah. Lagipula, laki - laki dan perempuan tidur didalam kamar yang sama tanpa ikatan pernikahan itu adalah kesalahan!"

"Dia adalah shijieku. Apa aku harus menikahinya terlebih dahulu untuk tinggal satu ruangan dengannya? Hanya sekedar mengingatkan, kami bahkan sudah tinggal satu atap di Yunmeng Jiang selama ini, Tuan muda Jin!" Wei Wuxian sama sekali tidak sungkan mengejek Jin Zixuan secara terang - terangan. Bibirnya sudah menyeringai lebar saat melihat wajah di depannya sudah berubah merah.

"Sudah kubilang tidak boleh!!" Wei Wuxian mendengus mendengarnya. 

Tidak tahan dengan keributan yang terjadi, Jiang Yanli akhirnya maju ke depan adiknya untuk membuat jarak antara Jin Zixuan dan Wei Wuxian. Ia masih ingat apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh tabib keluarganya bahwa sebisa mungkin jangan berteriak di depan Wei Wuxian. Selain akan memicu perubahan mood yang sangat sensitif, suara yang keras juga bisa mengganggu adik kecil.

Dengan suara lembutnya yang biasa, Jiang Yanli menunduk sopan. "Maafkan kelancanganku, Tuan muda Jin. Tapi saat ini A Xian tidak dalam kondisi baik. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa penjagaan, atau jika sewaktu - waktu dia membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Tapi A Li. Jika dia berbuat sesuatu padamu-" 

"Tidak akan. A Xian adalah adikku, tidak ada apapun yang lebih dari itu," Jiang Yanli menggeleng sambil membalas ucapan Jin Zixuan dengan penuh pengertian.

Jin Zixuan menatap tajam ke arah Wei Wuxian yang masih saja memasang wajah mengejek ke arahnya. Bukan berarti ia tidak percaya pada ucapan Jiang Yanli. Gadis pilihan ibunya ini sangat jujur dan apa adanya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin meragukan apa yang Nona muda Jiang katakan. 

Hanya saja, Jin Zixuan tidak suka jika Jiang Yanli berbagi kamar dengan yang lain. Ya, bukan berarti wanita itu harus tidur dikamarnya. Memikirkannya membuat wajah Jin Zixuan semakin merah dalam situasi yang berbeda. Ia berdehem sebentar sambil membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"A Xuan, kau baik - baik saja? Wajahmu sangat merah," Jin Guangyao mengipasi wajah saudara seayahnya menggunakan kipas yang ia bawa.

Melihat perubahan yang sangat lucu membuat Wei Wuxian tersenyum nakal. Sambil memainkan rambutnya, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Jin Zixuan. Membuat dua orang lain yang melihatnya menegang di depan pintu. 

"Kalau memang kau sangat khawatir jika aku akan berbuat buruk pada Jie jie. Lalu, kenapa bukan kamu saja yang berbagi kamar untuk menemaniku selama aku disini, Tuan muda?" Wei Wuxian sengaja merendahkan suaranya dengan nada yang menggoda. "Atau... Kau lebih ingin menemani Jie jie di dalam satu kamar kemudian melakukan ini dan itu, hm?" 

Wajah Jin Zixuan sudah penuh dengan rona merah mendengar ucapan Wei Wuxian. Dengan panik ia mencoba mengelak. "Tentu saja tidak bisa! kami belum menikah, bodoh!"

Semua orang kecuali Lan Xichen menatap curiga pada Jin Zixuan. Mata mereka memicing tajam. Mereka tau apa yang sedang dibayangkan oleh Jin Zixuan dari gelagatnya yang aneh. Sedangkan Wei Wuxian sudah tertawa terbahak - bahak sambil memukul dinding di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, A Xian?" Jiang Yanli menatap bingung. 

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Wei Wuxian mengibaskan tangannya sebagai jawaban kemudian menghampiri kakaknya. Dengan sengaja memeluk bahu kecil Jiang Yanli, membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Sebelum pergi Wei Wuxian masih sempat tersenyum jahat ke arah Jin Zixuan. "Kami berdua akan beristirahat. Selamat malam, Tuan - tuan."

Setelah pintu kamar tertutup. Jin Zixuan bisa mendengar suara Wei Wuxian yang tertawa hingga terbahak - bahak dari balik kamar, bersama suara Jiang Yanli yang dengan lembut mencoba untuk menenangkan adiknya agar berhenti tertawa lalu segera pergi tidur. Walau bagaimana pun saat ini hari sudah sangat larut.

Tak berapa lama, Jiang Cheng pun masuk ke dalam kamar disusul dengan Lan Wangji. Meninggalkan Jin Guangyao yang masih bertanya - tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia mungkin tidak begitu dekat dengan saudara lain ibunya. Tetapi, Jin Guangyao cukup mengenal saudaranya sejak dia menyandang nama Jin. Meski terlihat selalu cemberut, Jin Zixuan adalah seorang yang sangat tenang. Melihatnya kehilangan kendali seperti saat ini adalah sesuatu yang baru.

"A Xuan-" tangan Jin Guangyao ditepis kasar saat mencoba untuk mengambil perhatian Jin Zixuan. 

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, saudaranya itu pergi meninggalkan lorong gedung barat untuk kembali ke kediamannya dengan perasaan marah. Jin Guangyao menghelas nafas berat. Hari ini rasanya sangat melelahkan dari biasanya.

Tak lama, Jin Guangyao kembali ke tempat Lan Xichen berada. Ia sangat kagum pada Gegenya yang masih bisa bersikap tenang disaat seperti sekarang ini. Jin Guangyao berhenti tepat di belakang Lan Xichen, menatap punggung lebar yang kokoh sambil menggerakkan kipasnya pelan ke depan dadanya. "Er Gege. Apa kau tidak lelah? Masuklah ke kamarmu, anginnya sudah sangat dingin."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Lan Xichen. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya berdiri terdiam. Zewu Jun masih saja betah melihat ke atas untuk menatap rembulan.

"Er Gege?" Jin Guangyao memanggil sekali lagi. Jemari mungilnya menyentuh pelan pundak tegap di depannya.

Tanpa ia duga, Lan Xichen meraih jari - jarinya dari atas pundak. Meremasnya dengan lembut sebelum menariknya. "A Yao," tubuh Jin Guangyao bergerak mendekat kemudian menabrak pelan dada Lan Xichen. Dalam kesunyian, keduanya saling menatap dalam diam.

"Er Gege. Kau baik - baik saja?" Jin Guangyao bisa melihat Lan Xichen menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dengan matanya yang berat, meski senyum kecil masih menghiasi bibirnya. "Mereka semua membuatku sakit kepala."

Bahkan, untuk seorang Lan Xichen pun bisa merengek seperti anak kecil, sambil menyandarkan dahinya pada pundak Jin Guangyao. Tangan kecil menepuk - nepuk punggung Lan Xichen untuk menenangkan. Kakak dari Lan Wangji memeluk pinggang ramping semakin rapat ke dalam pelukannya. Sikap tenangnya selalu bisa luntur jika dihadapkan pada sosok lembut Jin Guangyao.

Meski selalu bersikap tenang dan berwibawa, Lan Xichen cukup merasa lelah melihat adiknya yang mendadak menjadi pemarah setiap kali berada dekat dengan Ketua sekte Jiang. 

Yang lebih membuatnya lelah adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat mereka bisa akur satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya, Lan Xichen sendirilah yang diabaikan. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku, jika Jin Guangyao ada bersama dengannya. Saudara sesumpahnya inilah satu - satunya orang yang bisa menyadari keberadaannya dimana pun dia berada. Karena itu, Lan Xichen selalu bisa merasa tenang dalam sentuhan Jin Guangyao.

Malam itu, dibawah sinar bulan pada musim dingin Lanling. Lan Xichen merengkuh sisa waktu yang ia miliki bersama Jin Guangyao. Melupakan rasa lelah yang telah menggelayutinya sejak kedatangannya di Yunmeng. Mencoba untuk melupakan segala kepenatan, mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dalam sebuah pelukan panjang.

.....

Keesokan harinya, pertemuan diadakan setelah jamuan makan pagi. Untuk mereka yang tidak ikut andil dalam pertemuan, memutuskan untuk memanjakan diri mereka dengan berkeliling di sekitar Jinlin Tai. 

Setelah menyelesaikan perjamuan, Jin Guangshan diikuti oleh Jin Guangyao dan juga Zewu Jun segera bergegas menuju aula besar menara Koi. Para pemimpin dari sekte lainnya sudah lebih dulu berada disana, menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Lan Xichen yang sedang berjalan bersama Jin Guangyao menatap khawatir pada Ketua sekte Jiang sebelum dia pergi. Selama makan pagi, dia melihat Wei Wuxian bergelayut sepanjang waktu dan tidak hentinya membujuk Jiang Cheng agar mengajaknya ke dalam diskusi antar sekte. 

Bahkan ketika dirinya hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, Lan Xichen masih bisa melihat Jiang Cheng tengah kesulitan melepaskan pinggangnya dari Wei Wuxian. Suara lain yang bisa dia dengar setelah berjalan tidak jauh dari sana adalah teriakan membahana milik Wei Wuxian. "AKU IKUT, JIANG CHENG, JIANG CHENG!!!"

Kepala Lan Xichen menoleh ke samping saat telinganya mendengar tawa kecil. "Ada sesuatu yang lucu? Kenapa A Yao ini tertawa?"

Tersentak kecil, Jin Guangyao menatap Lan Xichen malu - malu dari balik kipasnya. "Ah, tidak! Hanya saja, Tuan muda dari Yunmeng sangat luar biasa. Lanling belum pernah seceria ini. Tuan muda Wei membuat pagi ini terasa berbeda," bibir kecilnya tertarik ketika berbicara. Jin Guangyao sendiri bahkan tidak sadar sudah mengeluarkan tawa saat ini.

"Ya, kau benar," Lan Xichen tersenyum kemudian mengangguk setuju.

Keduanya berbincang ringan. Berjalan beriringan dari balik punggung Ketua sekte Jin, hingga tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu aula. Disaat bersamaan, seseorang yang mereka kenal baru saja datang. 

"Xichen Gege!" suara kekanakan menyapa Lan Xichen dari balik punggung Nie Mingjue. Melihatnya, Lan Xichen segera menghampiri mereka. "Dage, adik Nie," sapanya kemudian sambil memberikan salam.

Nie Mingjue melirik sekilas ke arah Jin Guangyao yang secara reflek bersembunyi di balik punggung saudara kedua, kemudian dengan acuh menyapanya. "Lama tidak bertemu, adik."

"Y-ya, lama tidak bertemu, Dage," Jin Guangyao membalas dengan ragu.

"Bagaimana kabar Dage? Saudara kedua ini sama sekali belum mengunjungimu sangat lama," ujar Lan Xichen.

Sesaat Nie Mingjue terdiam. Ia melirik ke arah adiknya yang tidak berkedip menatap Lan Xichen. "Tidak terlalu baik. Sekarang ini aku sedang kerepotan mengajarkan sesuatu kepada Nie kecil."

"Jangan teralu keras pada adik Nie, Dage. Dia-"

Nie Mingjue segera menyela. "Er Di, kau jangan memanjakannya. Jangan pernah ijinkan dia datang ke Yun Shen Buzhi Chu! Dia harus belajar bagaimana cara menghadapi sesuatu. Bagaimana dia bisa bersaing di dunia yang keras ini, jika dia tidak bertambah kuat?! "

Kedua alis Nie Huaisang berkerut, bibirnya mengerucut. Nie kecil membuang muka ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan semua orang padanya. Sedangkan Lan Xichen tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia urungkan.

"Mm. Mari kita semua segera masuk! Pertemuan akan segera dimulai dan semua orang sudah menunggu." keempat orang terkunci dalam keterdiaman. Jika saja Jin Guangyao tidak segera mengingatkan, mereka pasti akan berdiri disana sepanjang hari.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Nie Mingjue berjalan masuk dengan langkah tegapnya, bersama Jin Guangyao yang dengan segera menyusul di belakangnya.

Sementara itu Nie Huaisang masih saja tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya. Matanya yang berkaca - kaca menarik perhatian Lan Xichen. 

Sambil menghela nafas pelan dari balik senyum menawan, Lan Xichen berjalan menghampiri Nie kecil. "Adik Nie," panggilnya. Nie Huaisang menoleh dengan wajah hampir menangis. "Gege!!" tanpa diduga Nie kecil segera memeluk Lan Xichen tanpa ragu kemudian menangis kencang.

Lan Xichen sudah sangat sering menghadapi kerewelan Nie Huaisang yang akan tiba - tiba menangis sambil menerjang ke arah dirinya seperti ini. Itu karena kakak tertuanya terlalu keras pada adik Nie. 

"Pasti Dage menghukum dirimu lagi?" ujar Zewu Jun sambil mengelus rambut panjang adik Nie. Sedangkan Nie Huaisang mengangguk kecil, sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada dada Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen tengah berusaha keras menenangkan Nie Huaisang agar berhenti menangis sebelum membawanya masuk ke ruang pertemuan. Diskusi kali ini sangatlah penting untuk semua sekte. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Karena itulah dia mengajak adik Nie bersamanya setelah Nie Huaisang berhenti menangis.

Sementara Lan Xichen masih mencoba menghibur Nie Huaisang. Jin Guangyao masih berdiri di depan pintu, dalam diam melihat mereka di antara manik kekuningannya. Bibir kecilnya tidak lagi mencetak senyum seperti biasanya. Dengan kedua tangan terkepal, Jin Guangyao berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.....

Semua orang di dalam ruangan sudah menunggu ketika Lan Xichen datang bersama Nie Huaisang. Mereka duduk di tempat kosong dekat dengan sekte Jin. Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan oleh Nie Mingjue, tetapi matanya memicing tajam saat melihat adiknya lebih memilih duduk bersama Ketua Gusu Lan, dibandingkan duduk bersamanya.

Orang - orang dari sekte lain menatap heran pada salah satu Tuan muda sekte Nie yang seharusnya duduk di bagian seberang, mengekori Ketua sekte Lan hingga ke deretan orang Gusu. Bisikan kecil dari rasa penasaran membanjiri ruangan.

Berdehem sekali, Jin Guangyao mulai bersuara. "Dimohon untuk tenang, Tuan - tuan!" seketika suasana menjadi hening dengan cepat. "Terima kasih," lanjutnya kemudian.

Jin Guangyao membungkuk hormat sebelum mempersilahkan ayahnya memimpin pertemuan. Mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, Jin Guangyao berdiri di samping tempat duduk ayahnya.

Dengan kipas yang selalu dia bawa, Jin Guangshan menatap ke arah tamunya. Matanya yang tajam membuat gurat wajahnya seolah dia adalah orang yang licik ketika tersenyum. "Kita semua berkumpul disini atas undangan dari Ketua sekte Yunmeng Jiang. Ketua sekte Jiang telah memberikan informasi tentang adanya penyerangan dari Klan Wen di kediamannya, Lianhua Wu," sejenak semua orang tampak terkejut, tetapi mereka menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Tentu kita semua tahu, klan Wen telah dikalahkan hingga tidak lagi menjadi sebuah ancaman di dunia kultivasi. Tetapi, keberadaan Wen Ruohan masih menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar. Dengan terjadinya penyerangan pada sekte Yunmeng Jiang malam lalu. Kita sudah bisa menduga bahwa Wen Ruohan tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Untuk itulah pertemuan ini diadakan. Bagaimana kita akan menyikapi kejadian ini? Silahkan untuk memberi pendapat anda semua."

Semua orang terdiam sesaat setelah Jin Guangshan mengakhiri ucapannya. Sementara para tamu memikirkan apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan, Jin Guangshan menunggu dengan tenang sambil menggerakkan kipas miliknya dengan gemulai. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada bantalan tempat duduk.

Tidak seperti klan Wen, yang selalu bersikap arogan kepada sekte lainnya dengan membangun tempat duduk Ketua sangat tinggi. Klan Jin lebih memilih membangunnya hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari tempat duduk ketua yang lain, di tambah dengan hiasan dan ukiran mewah yang selalu menjadi ciri khas klan Jin.

Seseorang dari salah satu sekte kecil mengangkat tangannya sebelum berbicara. Jin Guangshan segera mengijinkannya.

"Saat pembagian untuk mengambil alih wilayah yang sebelumnya telah dikuasi oleh Klan Wen, apakah Yunmeng tidak ikut andil?" tanyanya.

Jin Guangshan menoleh sebentar ke arah Ketua sekte Jiang yang menatap lurus ke asal suara. Tanpa menunggu ijin, Jiang Cheng menjawab dengan tenang. "Sebagai Ketua sekte tentu saja aku berada disana."

"Lantas, kenapa masih ada Klan Wen yang bisa menyerang kediaman anda. Seharusnya anda bisa menekan pergerakan mereka untuk mencegah hal seperti ini terjadi. Di bawah kekuasaan anda, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil," orang itu menatap langsung ke arah Jiang Cheng.

"Ya benar. Setiap sekte telah merebut wilayah mereka kembali dan telah berhasil memperkecil ruang gerak Wen. Dan sebagian dari sisa Wen bukan seorang kultivator, jadi itu tidak terlalu sulit," sahut seorang yang lain.

Dimulai dengan pendapat satu orang, bertambah menjadi beberapa orang. Yang lain mengikuti dalam suara rendah. Menciptakan keributan kecil di dalam ruang pertemuan. 

Mereka semua terlihat sedang memojokkan sekte Yunmeng Jiang karena tidak bisa mencegah apa yang telah terjadi pada malam penyerangan Lianhua Wu. Jiang Cheng hanya diam menanggapi, ia sedang berusaha menahan diri agar tidak meluapkan amarahnya disini. Itu tidak akan terlihat baik.

"Tuan - tuan, dimohon tenang!" sekali lagi Jin Guangyao mencoba mengondisikan keadaan. "Kita disini untuk mencari jalan keluar tentang ini. Tuan - tuan membuat ini terlihat tidak mudah untuk sekte Yunmeng Jiang."

Jin Guangyao meminta ijin kepada ayahnya sebelum berbicara kembali. "Pada pertemuan beberapa waktu lalu, saat pembagian wilayah. Yunmeng Jiang adalah satu - satunya sekte yang menolak untuk memperluas daerahnya. Ketua sekte Jiang hanya mengambil alih wilayah Jingchuu dan Chongyang untuk mengembalikan kuasanya atas Lianhua Wu. 

Kita semua tahu apa yang terjadi pada Lianhua Wu pada waktu dulu. Karena itu, Ketua sekte Jiang menolak untuk mengambil apapun yang berhubungan dengan Klan Wen. Tentu saja, penyerangan tidak terduga yang terjadi tentu diluar kendalinya."

Semua orang mencoba memahami ucapan Jin Guangyao. Mereka diam sejenak.

"Jika begitu. Seharusnya ada sekte lain yang harus mengambil alih daerah Qishan. Bagaimana pun juga, klan Wen masih menjadi sebuah ancaman bagi kita semua. Dan daerah yang paling dekat dengan Qishan adalah Yunmeng,"

Semua orang kembali melihat ke arah Jiang Cheng yang diam sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada. Mereka bingung, kenapa sejak tadi Ketua sekte Jiang tidak banyak bersuara?

"Ketua sekte Jiang, apa kau akan diam saja menanggapinya? Ini semua menyangkut sektemu!" kali ini Nie Mingjue tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbicara. Suaranya yang tegas cukup membuat beberapa orang mengatupkan bibir mereka.

Jiang Cheng memberikan salam hormat pada Nie Mingjue. "Terima kasih sudah mau repot memperhatikan sekte milikku, Chifeng Zun. Tapi, seperti yang kubilang waktu itu. Apapun yang menyangkut klan Wen bukan lagi tanggung jawabku!"

Chifeng Zun mendengus kasar. Ia masih tidak setuju dengan cara berpikir Jiang Cheng. "Tentu kau juga ingat apa yang aku katakan waktu itu." Jiang Cheng tidak menjawab.

Kilas balik Nie Mingjue yang tengah berbicara padanya kala itu, terlintas dikepala Jiang Cheng. 

"Memperluas daerah kekuasaan adalah bagian dari tugas sekte besar seperti milikmu. Jika kau mengabaikan sesuatu seperti ini, itu akan bisa merugikanmu dimasa depan!"

Tentu saja Jiang Cheng ingat itu. Tapi, kebenciannya terhadap klan Wen begitu besar. Melihatnya saja membuat Jiang Cheng ingin membunuh mereka semua tanpa sisa seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu.

Melihat tidak ada tanggapan. Nie Mingjue mendengus kasar kemudian kembali dalam diamnya.

"Ketua sekte Jiang, apa kau benar - benar tidak ingin mempertimbangkannya?" Lan Xichen bersuara setelah sejak tadi terdiam bersama Nie Huaisang yang tertidur di pundaknya.

Jiang Cheng mendesah pelan. Ia menatap kakak dari Lan Wangji dengan binar kecewa. "Zewu Jun, Kau yang paling bijak dan selalu tenang dalam memahami keadaan. Tapi, apa kau tidak bisa mengerti apa yang aku rasakan?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu," Lan Xichen segera menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Hanya saja, ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Kalian semua berbicara untuk kebaikanku, seolah kalian tahu apa artinya mimpi buruk yang panjang." sesaat Jiang Cheng terdiam. Semua orang menunggu. "Bukan hanya melihat. Mendengar nama Wen saja sudah bisa membuatku tenggelam dalam masa lalu. Aku bahkan hampir kehilangan orang - orang yang aku sayangi untuk kedua kalinya. Apa kalian masih ingin memaksaku?!"

Sejenak suasana menjadi lebih dingin seolah salju pertama telah turun. Semua orang tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Jiang Cheng. Tapi, sesungguhnya mereka hanya berpura - pura diam agar tidak terlibat. Mereka melimpahkan semuanya kembali pada sekte Yunmeng Jiang, terkait masalah yang berhubungan dengan penyerangan di tempatnya. Pada akhirnya, semua orang hanya memikirkan diri mereka masing - masing.

Sedangkan untuk Lan Xichen, ia menolak berpendapat lebih jauh karena beberapa alasan. Sejak awal, mendiskusikan masalah ini bersama sekte lain adalah hal yang agaknya akan menjadi awal dari masalah lainnya. Kebaikan hati Lan Xichen menjadi pedoman untuknya. Karena menurut ajaran sektenya, balas dendam hanya akan melahirkan kebencian lainnya.

"Jika kalian tidak bisa membantu, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Tapi, jangan memaksaku untuk memelihara orang - orang Wen! Sejak awal, membawa masalah ini kesini hanyalah jalan buntu!" Jiang Cheng berdiri dari duduknya. 

Sudah sejak tadi ia ingin meninggalkan tempat ini sesegera mungkin. Sebenarnya, ia mengambil keputusan untuk mendiskusikan tentang semua ini ke Lanling adalah saran dari Lan Wangji. Tapi, batang hidungnya saja sama sekali tidak terlihat sejak awal pertemuan. Jiang Cheng tiba - tiba merasa ragu, bisa saja adik Lan Xichen itu hanya sedang mengerjai dirinya. 

"Sepertinya cukup sampai disini! Terima kasih atas kesedian anda sekalian dalam menanggapi undangan dariku. Aku pamit undur diri. Hormatku untuk kalian semua, Tuan - tuan."

Sambil merapikan jubahnya, Jiang Cheng berniat pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Semua orang mulai berbisik - bisik menanggapi sikap Ketua sekte Jiang yang mereka nilai sangat arogan dan tidak sesuai dengan kesopanan. Seketika ruangan kembali penuh dengam cibiran pada Jiang Cheng. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berdampak apapun padanya. 

"Tunggu dulu, Ketua sekte Jiang! Kita bisa membicarakan ini untuk menemukan solusi yang tepat," melihat Jiang Cheng yang bergerak hendak pergi, Lan Xichen berdiri dengan kesusahan akibat Nie Huaisang yang masih tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Dari sisi ujung, Jin Guangyao melihat mereka dalam diamnya.

"Tidak perlu!!"

Satu kata dari Jiang Cheng mengiringi langkah kaki lebarnya yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Ia bahkan sudah membuka daun pintu saat salah seorang bersuara. "Tolong berhentilah sebentar, Ketua sekte Jiang!"

Suara dengan nada menyebalkan menghentikan langkah Jiang Cheng. Dengan enggan ia menolehkan kepalanya tanpa berniat berbalik atau pun kembali. 

Setelah merasa mendapat perhatian. Seseorang itu beralih ke arah Jin Guangshan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya "Paman," sapanya. "Ijinkan aku memberikan satu buah suara untuk ini."

Dari tempatnya Ketua sekte Jin mengangguk. Kipas hitam yang ia pegang sudah tertutup di depan bibirnya. "Silahkan, Zixun."

"Berbicara tentang mengambil alih wilayah Qishan. Bagaimana jika aku memberikan sebuah tawaran yang mungkin bisa menarik minat anda, Ketua sekte Jiang?" Jiang Cheng terdiam. Ia tampak ragu.

Dirinya sudah mendengar banyak rumor buruk tentang sepupu dari Jin Zixuan ini. Terlebih lagi, ia ingat betapa menyebalkannya Jin Zixun saat ia bersama Wei Wuxian mengikuti perburuan di gunung Baifeng. 

Jiang Cheng bahkan sangat ingin mematahkan rahang orang ini, ketika tanpa sengaja dirinya mendengar sektenya di olok - olok oleh Jin Zixun bersama bawahannya dari balik punggungnya. Tidak hanya itu, Jin Zixun adalah tipe orang yang selalu saja mencari masalah kemana pun dia berada. 

"Apa kau tidak tertarik, Ketua sekte Jiang? Jika tidak, maka itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku. Disini aku hanya ingin mencoba memberikan jalan keluar,"

Merasakan firasat buruk. Lan Xichen memilih untuk bertanya. "Maaf jika aku menyela, Tuan muda. Tapi, apa tawaran yang anda miliki untuk masalah ini, bisakah kami juga mengetahuinya?"

Jin Zixun tidak langsung menjawab. Ekor matanya melihat ke arah Jiang Cheng yang sepertinya merasa ingin tahu. Bibirnya tersenyum miring. "Ya, ini hanya tawaran yang sederhana." 

Sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada, Jin Zixun kembali meneruskan penjelasannya. "Di daerah barat Qishan, bukankah Lanling Jin memiliki pos pengawas yang berada tidak jauh dari perbatasan Qiongqi?! Jika bersedia, paman bisa menugaskanku untuk memberi 'perhatian' pada sisa klan Wen yang berada disana."

"Tapi apa yang akan Tuan muda lakukan pada mereka? Sebagian dari mereka hanyalah orang biasa yang tidak memiliki kemampuan berkultivasi," sepertinya Lan Xichen memberikan perhatian lebih pada rencana Jin Zixun. Ia merasakan beberapa kejanggalan.

"Lalu apa masalahnya, Zewu Jun? Bukankah itu akan menjadi lebih mudah untuk mengatur mereka sembari mengawasi agar mereka tidak melewati batas?" Jin Zixun membalas dengan senyum menyebalkan miliknya.

"Tuan muda Jin benar. Ia sudah berbaik hati menawarkan dirinya untuk mengambil alih anjing Wen di daerah Qishan. Kenapa kita tidak menerimanya saja?"

"Jarak antara Lanling dan Qishan sangat jauh. Tidakkah kita wajib menghargai niat baik dari Tuan muda Jin?" beberapa orang dari sekte lain merasa sependapat dengan Jin Zixun. Walau sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin mengakhiri ini secepat mungkin.

Jiang Cheng masih berdiri di pintu sambil melihat semua orang di dalam ruangan kembali membuat keributan kecil untuk kesekian kalinya. Jin Guangyao bahkan sudah meminta mereka untuk tenang demi mengendalikan situasi, tapi tampaknya mereka semua tidak mendengarkan.

Mendengus sekali, Jiang Cheng menatap rendah pada Ketua sekte - sekte kecil yang entah bagaimana bisa diundang dalam pertemuan seperti ini. Baginya mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang tidak berguna yang hanya bisa menjilat kaki yang lainnya.

Genggaman tangan kekar menggebrak meja kayu di depannya. Semua orang terdiam bersamaan dengan Nie Huaisang yang terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar bunyi krak dari meja yang terbelah. 

"Kalian hanya berpendapat sendiri tanpa menanyakan pendapat dari Ketua sekte Jiang?! Mau bagaimana pun, keputusan akhir adalah miliknya!!" Nie Mingjue berhasil mengatasi situasi yang mulai memanas.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Jiang Cheng menjadi pusat perhatian hari ini. Ia merasa tidak suka. 

"Terima kasih atas niat baikmu, Tuan muda Jin. Selama kau tidak membawa orang Wen padaku, apapun yang kau lakukan itu terserah padamu," Jin Zixun terkekeh sebentar mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Apa kau yakin?" 

"Ketua sekte Jiang, apa kau tidak ingin memikirkan kembali tentang ini? Kau bisa memikirkannya secara perlahan, tidak perlu terburu - buru dalam mengambil keputusan!" Lan Xichen mencoba mengingatkan Jiang Cheng yang agaknya terlalu gegabah.

"Kita tidak tahu, apakah di Qishan masih ada kelompok Wen yang diam - diam merencanakan penyerangan seperti malam kemarin. Mempunyai seseorang untuk mengawasi mereka adalah hal yang baik. Kalian mungkin menganggap ini bukan masalah serius. Karena, jika terjadi penyerangan akibat klan Wen yang memberontak. Tempat yang mereka jatuhkan lebih dulu adalah Yunmeng!!"

Lidah Lan Xichen terasa keluh, tidak bisa membalas ucapan Jiang Cheng. Karena apa yang dikatakannya sangat masuk akal. Bahkan ketika semua orang sudah mengambil keputusan yang sama. Lan Xichen hanya bisa merenung ke dalam hatinya. 

Dengan jawaban dari Jiang Cheng, Acara pertemuan hari itu pun berakhir dengan Jin Zixun yang mengambil alih tugas pengawas bagi sisa klan Wen yang berada di Qishan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, orang - orang klan Wen yang telah mereka curigai tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan orang Wen yang menyerang Lianhua Wu pada malam itu. Karena yang menyerang kediaman Yunmeng Jiang, sepenuhnya adalah bawahan dari Wen Chao yang telah lama mengintai mereka secara diam - diam di bawah kepemimpinan Wen Ruohan.

Kesalahpahaman pun tidak bisa dihindari.

Jika saja Jiang Cheng tahu dan mendengarkan ucapan Lan Xichen, Pasti Jiang Cheng tidak akan pernah setuju dengan rencana Jin Zixun.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chu Zi & Zheng Zi : Perhitungan waktu sekita pukul 23-01 malam...
> 
> Terima kasih untuk temanku Ajie & Kaykai yang selalu setia membantu mengedit beberapa typo dan kalimat - kalimat yang kurang pas.


	14. Sampai jumpa, Lanling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 chapter 14-15

.....

Jiang Cheng yang pertama kali keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Dia berjalan cepat hingga hampir menabrak seseorang yang datang dari arah berlawanan. 

Jin Zixuan baru saja datang ketika Jiang Cheng hendak menutup pintu di belakanganya. "Apa diskusinya sudah selesai?" tanyanya kemudian pada Jiang Cheng. "Begitulah," jawab Jiang Cheng singkat. Setelahnya Jiang Cheng melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Berjalan menyusuri lorong Jinlin tai, berniat kembali ke kamarnya.

Sekali lagi, Jin Zixuan baru saja berniat akan masuk ke aula ketika seseorang tiba - tiba keluar dengan tergesa - gesa dan hampir bertabrakan dengan dirinya. Melihat Jin Zixuan menghalangi pintu keluar, Lan Xichen menatap gelisah. "Ah! Maafkan aku Tuan muda. Bisa tolong berikan jalan?" 

Jin Zixuan tidak menjawab. Dalam diam dia menggeser langkahnya untuk memberi jalan pada Ketua sekte Lan yang disambut dengan gerakan terburu - buru. Lan Xichen segera berlari keluar tanpa melihat sekeliling lagi.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Lan Xichen melihat Jiang Cheng sedang berjalan di antara lorong yang dihiasi pilar emas. Melihatnya membuat lari Lan Xichen semakin cepat, dalam satu tarikan dia mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan Jiang Cheng hingga membuat Ketua sekte Jiang berputar menghadap ke arahnya. "Ketua sekte Jiang, tunggu!"

Jiang Cheng tidak terlalu terkejut. Dia sudah mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang menuju ke arahnya ketika berjalan. Terlebih lagi saat mengetahui yang menghampirinya adalah Lan Xichen. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Ketua seke Lan pasti akan mengejarnya. 

Meski begitu, Jiang Cheng masih saja bertanya dengan pertanyaan klasik semacam. "Zewu Jun, ada apa?!"

Lan Xichen menarik nafas dengan lembut sebelum berbicara. "Apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Ini tidak seperti kita bisa menyerahkannya pada Tuan muda Jin begitu saja. Alangkah baiknya, jika kaulah yang mengambil alih klan Wen yang tersisa di Qishan."

Sambil melepaskan cengkeraman Lan Xichen pada lengannya. Jiang Cheng tersenyum miring. "Kukira masalah ini sudah kita selesaikan di dalam dan sudah menemukan titik akhir?!"

"Jangan berperasangka buruk padaku Ketua sekte Jiang! Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi akibat keputusanmu yang terlalu gegabah!

Ketua sekte Jiang, tolonglah pikirkan sekali lagi! Karena setelah hari ini, penyesalan pada masa mendatang tidak akan bisa membantu." wajah lembut Lan Xichen penuh dengan guratan kecemasan yang jujur. 

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu khawatir, Zewu Jun?! Kau terlihat terlalu memikirkannya." Lan Xichen terdiam sebentar. Dia menatap Jiang Cheng dengan binar ragu dikedua matanya. "Itu..." tidak biasanya Lan Xichen tampak kesulitan berbicara.

Didalam hatinya Lan Xichen masih ragu dengan keputusan Jiang Cheng. Itu semua karena Jin Zixun. Tentu saja semua orang di dunia kultivasi sangat tau seperti apa Jin Zixun, selalu mencari kesalahan seseorang untuk memojokkan kemudian menekan kelemahan mereka. Bisakah Lan Xichen mengatakannya pada Jiang Cheng? Tetapi, membicarakan keburukan seseorang bukanlah ajaran sektenya.

Setidaknya, jika itu Ketua sekte Jiang. Situasinya akan menjadi lain. Tapi mengingat kebencian yang tumbuh dalam diri Jiang Cheng akibat perlakuan klan Wen pada sekte Yunmeng Jiang. Lan Xichen tidak bisa membantu kecuali terdiam.

Dari kedua bola mata yang menatapnya, Jiang Cheng sangat tahu bahwa Lan Xichen mempunyai niat yang sangat tulus padanya. Bahkan, Jiang Cheng bisa melihat getaran pada bibir dengan semu merah milik Lan Xichen. Tanpa sadar Jiang Cheng menyentuh bibir itu kemudian menekannya pelan. 

Lan Xichen terkejut. Kakinya mundur ke belakang dengan langkah kecil. Menatap Jiang Cheng yang sama terkejutnya. "Ke-ketua sekte Jiang?!" 

Tangan Jiang Cheng masih mengambang di udara. Setelah sesaat membatu, Jiang Cheng berkata dengan nada sesal yang kentara. "Maaf atas ketidak sopananku Zewu Jun!" tubuhnya membungkuk dalam.

Jiang Cheng merutuki dirinya yang bertindak secara tidak sadar. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Sesaat ia melihat bibir Lan Xichen sangat mirip dengan milik Wei Wuxian.

Berdehem sebentar, Jiang Cheng mencoba bersikap biasa. "Kau tidak perlu mengawatirkanku, Zewu Jun. Karena ini sudah menjadi keputusanku! Apa yang akan terjadi kelak, akulah yang akan menanggung semuanya!"

Lan Xichen tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia kemudian tersenyum, mencoba menghapus kekhawatirannya sendiri.

Sementara itu di sisi lain

Jin Guangyao baru saja keluar dan kini sedang mencari Lan Xichen, saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat apa yang Jiang Cheng lakukan pada kakak Lan Wangji. 'Menyentuh bibir kakak kedua seperti itu. Pembicaraan apa yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih tengah dilanda asmara?' Jin Guangyao tidak lagi menarik bibirnya dengan senyum manis seperti biasanya.

Ketika memikirkan dua orang di depannya. Dia dikejutkan oleh tepukan pelan pada pundaknya dari arah kiri. "Astaga!" seru Jin Guangyao. Ia terlonjak dari tempatnya hingga kipas di tangannya terjatuh. "A Xuan?! Kau mengagetkanku!!" protes Jin Guangyao.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi," Jin Zixuan hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. Ada apa dengan saudaranya ini? Sejak tadi dirinya sudah memanggil - manggil tapi tidak diacuhkan. 

"Benarkah?" Jin Guangyao melihat Jin Zixuan mengangguk. "Maafkan aku A Xuan, sepertinya aku tidak mendengarmu. Ada apa?"

Jin Guangyao melihat saudaranya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Itu... Apakah aku... Bukan... Dia... Apakah kami boleh memetik beberapa buah persik milikmu?" melihat saudara yang tampak sungkan berbicara padanya membuat Jin Guangyao hampir tertawa.

"Apa masih ada yang tersisa?" mendengar Jin Guangyao bertanya, Jin Zixuan hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Kita sudah memanen seluruhnya pada musim panas waktu lalu. Aku tidak tahu jika masih ada beberapa yang tertinggal."

"Entahlah. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk meminta ijin darimu. Meskipun begitu, aku yakin dia pasti sudah memetik buah - buah itu sekarang ini. Dia membuat A Li repot dengan rengekannya itu!!" Jin Zixuan mulai menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi padanya.

Semua orang disini tahu, bahwa Jin Guangyao sangat menyukai buah persik sama seperti ibunya. Tidak heran jika hampir semua halaman Jinlin Tai banyak ditanami pohon persik yang selalu dirawat dengan hati - hati oleh pemiliknya. Meski begitu, Jin Zixuan merasa dirinya memerlukan ijin untuk mengambil beberapa buah persik.

"Dia? siapa?" Jin Guangyao bertanya dengan bingung. 

Sambil menghela nafas kasar, Jin Zixuan menjawab. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wei Wuxian! Dia sudah memanjat Lan Wangji untuk bisa mengambil buah persik milikmu. A Li tidak berhenti berteriak untuk menghentikannya!"

"Apa?!!" 

Kedua orang yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka berteriak bersamaan dari sisi lorong yang lain. Jiang Cheng bahkan merasakan bingung hingga kedua alisnya bertaut. 'Kenapa Zewu Jun juga ikut berteriak?!' batinnya. Sedangkan Lan Xichen hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata "Ah!" pelan sambil menutup bibir dengan ujung jubah putih miliknya.

Mencoba mengabaikan kejanggalan yang terjadi. Jiang Cheng menghampiri kedua Jin. "Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa kau membiarkan dia memanjat pohon?!!"

"A Li juga sudah melarangnya! Tapi kau yang lebih mengenal seperti apa dia! Aku sudah mencari alasan untuk meminta ijin terlebih dahulu sebelum memetik buah persik karna itu milik kakak Yao.

Tapi, dalam perjalanan kesini. Aku melihat Lan Wangji sudah membiarkan Wei Wuxian menaiki pundaknya. Jadi, mungkin mereka sudah mengambil beberapa sekarang ini." Jin Zixuan tampak tidak suka melihat Jiang Cheng, seolah - olah kelakuan buruk Wei Wuxian adalah karena dirinya.

Jiang Cheng mendecakkan lidahnya. "Dimana mereka sekarang?!"

"Di menara sebelah barat dekat sungai Koi, disana ada Mudan Ting. Kau akan bisa melihat mereka setelah melewati gerbang."

Tanpa perlu menunggu lebih lama, Jiang Cheng sudah berlari pergi diikuti Lan Xichen yang menyusul di belakangnya. Wajah serius mereka bercampur dengan guratan kekhawatiran.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?!" Jin Zixuan menekuk alisnya. Ia kembali memandang Jin Guangyao yang tampak sedang berpikir sambil memegang dagunya. "Ah! Sepertinya aku lupa memanen yang di sebelah sana."

"Jadi, apa kau mengijinkannya?" Jin Guangyao menatap saudaranya saat Jin Zixuan bertanya lagi.

Kedua orang lainnya sudah pergi lebih dulu. Bahkan, Jin Guangyao sudah bisa menebak. Meskipun tanpa ijin darinya, Wei Wuxian pasti sudah mengambil buah - buah itu saat ini tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali. Tapi, melihat Jin Zixuan masih menunggu jawaban darinya membuat Jin Guangyao gemas.

"Bagaimana ya?" dengan wajah yang dibuat - buat, Jin Guangyao tampak seperti seseorang yang tengah kesulitan dalam mengambil keputusan. Memanfaatkan keadaan, Jin Guangyao menggoda Jin Zixuan lebih lama. 

'Tidak akan ada kesempatan seperti ini lain waktu,' batinnya tersenyum senang. Sementara Jin Zixuan masih menunggu dalam diam.

.....

Mudan Ting (Pavilliun Peony).

Wei Wuxian telah berhasil mengambil dua buah persik yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi, buah yang ia petik masih setengah matang, beberapa bagiannya berwarna hijau tua. Membuatnya mendesah kecewa. 

Sementara itu disisi lain, Jiang Yanli tidak berhenti membujuk adiknya. "A Xian, ayo turunlah!"

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di Mudan Ting seperti apa yang Jin Zixuan katakan sebelumnya. 

Pagi tadi, setelah Jiang Cheng dengan susah payah bisa melepaskan diri dari gelayutan Wei Wuxian. Semua orang dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Para tamu yang sedang makan hampir saja tersedak bersamaan melihat tingkah laku dari saudara Ketua sekte Jiang.

Wei Wuxian meronta - ronta seperti anak kecil sambil berguling di lantai, hingga Jiang Yanli harus berusaha keras membujuk adiknya. Yang selama masa kehamilan memang lebih merepotkan dari biasanya.

Melihat Jiang Yanli sedang kesusahan menangani Wei Wuxian yang tidak berhenti merengek, Jin Zixuan mencoba menawarkan diri untuk mengajak mereka berkeliling di kediaman Lanling Jin. Yang dengan sangat mengejutkan, Wei Wuxian langsung menerimanya dengan mata berbinar - binar.

Tapi, entah bagaimana. Pada akhirnya Wei Wuxian memang selalu bisa mencari hal untuk merepotkan semua orang. 

Ketika mereka sampai di daerah Mudan Ting, Wei Wuxian tanpa sengaja melihat pohon buah persik yang masih berbuah. Tentu saja, Jin Zixuan sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Rengekan andalan dari orang paling merepotkan. Mendengarnya saja membuat Jin Zixuan sakit kepala. Jika saja dia bukan adik kesayangan Jiang Yanli, dirinya pasti sudah menenggelamkan Wei Wuxian ke dalam sungai Koi.

"Bersabarlah sebentar, A Xian! Tuan muda Jin sudah mengatakan, kalau kita harus meminta ijin terlebih dahulu untuk memetik buah persik disini. Sekarang dia sedang pergi menemui saudaranya agar mengijinkan kita mengambil buah persik miliknya."

Wei Wuxian mendengus sambil menjawab acuh tak acuh. "Menunggu Jin Zixuan pasti akan sangat lama. Lihat saja langkahnya yang kecil seperti Nona muda!" cibirnya. Ia masih mencoba mencari buah persik yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. "Ah! Lan Zhan, sebelah sana, sebelah sana!!" tanpa banyak bicara, Lan Wangji berjalan ke arah yang Wei Wuxian tunjuk sambil menjaga agar tubuh yang ia angkat tidak jatuh.

"Tapi A Xian, jika Sinse melihat ini. Dia akan marah!"

Bukan hanya marah, melihat Wei Wuxian yang saat ini sedang digendong oleh Lan Wangji di atas pundak. Tabib Sin pasti akan langsung menarik Tuan mudanya. Menghujaninya dengan omelan yang membuat telinga panas kemundian mengurungnya di dalam kamar. Semua orang akan menjadi posesif jika sudah berhubungan dengan Wei Wuxian dan adik kecil.

"Tidak ada dia disini sekarang, Jie jie. Jadi dia tidak sedang melihat!" Jiang Yanli ingin sekali mencubit pipi adiknya ketika melihat Wei Wuxian malah tertawa terbahak - bahak.

"Kita tidak bisa mengambil milik orang lain tanpa ijin, A Xian!!" Jiang Yanli masih berusaha membujuk. Dadanya sudah berdebar tidak karuan melihat tingkah adiknya. "Adik kecil, adik kecil," gumam Jiang Yanli tanpa henti. Jari - jarinya meremas ujung lengan gaunnya.

"Sementara dia pergi, aku yang akan mengambil buah - buahnya. Jadi saat dia kembali setelah mendapatkan ijin, kita bisa langsung memakan buahnya tanpa harus memetiknya terlebih dahulu."

Tangan Wei Wuxian tengah mencoba meraih buah persik ranum bewarna pink lembut. Meski dengan bantuan Lan Wangji yang bertubuh tinggi, ia masih saja tidak bisa mengambilnya. "Lan Zhan, apa kau bisa lebih tinggi lagi?"

"Gunakan saja Bichen," saran Lan Wangji langsung ditepis. "Tidak, tidak! Memetik buah itu harus menggunakan tangan kosong atau rasanya akan berbeda." Lan Wangji tidak mengerti tetapi mengangguk. Ia percaya saja dengan semua yang Wei Wuxian katakan meski itu hanya sebuah omong kosong.

Dengan gerakan selincah burung pegar, Wei Wuxian berniat berdiri di atas pundak Lan Wangji agar bisa mengambil buah persik di atasnya. Lan Wangji segera menahan kedua kaki Wei Wuxian erat - erat. 

Jiang Yanli sudah menahan nafasnya, ketika melihat tubuh Wei Wuxian bergerak - gerak saat tengah berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan dia mencoba untuk berdiri di atas bahu Lan Wangji. Setelahnya, ia segera meraih satu buah persik yang dia inginkan.

"Aku mendapatkannya!!" senyum lebar menghiasi bibir Wei Wuxian setelah berhasil memetiknya. 

Sayangnya itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena setelahnya, teriakan Jiang Cheng terdengar membahana dari kejauhan. Bukan hanya Wei Wuxian, semua yang disitu pun menoleh serentak ke asal suara.

Tapi, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah ketika mereka juga mendengar suara Lan Xichen ikut berteriak dengan wajah panik. Kedua Ketua sekte berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat pemburu buah persik.

Lan Wangji sudah menurunkan Wei Wuxian saat kakaknya bersama dengan Jiang Cheng sampai ke tempat mereka berada. Dada mereka naik turun mencoba mengatur nafas dengan normal.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jiang Cheng segera menghampiri Wei Wuxian yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Lan Wangji. 

Dengan gerakan gesit yang tiba - tiba, Jiang Cheng berhasil mendaratkan sebuah pukulan ke kepala Wei Wuxian. 

"Aw, sakit!!" Lan Wangji segera menengahi saat mendengar suara mengaduh di belakangnya. Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menghindari pukulan Jiang Cheng karena kedua tangannya memeluk buah persik yang telah ia petik sebelumnya. Dia hanya bisa mendelik kesal dengan mata bulat besar miliknya.

Jiang Cheng tampak marah dan ingin berteriak tapi ia urungkan. Sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya, Jiang Cheng berusaha tenang. 

Sejenak, Wei Wuxian tampak terkejut ketika Jiang Cheng tidak mengomel atas kecerobohan yang dia buat. Bukan berarti ia ingin mendengar kemarahan dari Jiang Cheng. Mendengar ucapannya saja sudah menyakitkan. Hanya saja, Wei Wuxian merasa ada yang aneh.

Diam - diam, Wei Wuxian berjalan miring ke arah Jiang Yanli yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Jie jie, ada apa dengannya? Dia tidak mengomel dan menghajarku seperti biasanya. Apa dia benar - benar A Cheng kita?" sementara itu, Jiang Yanli hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kenapa Jie jie?" Wei Wuxian bertanya, tapi Jiang Yanli tidak menjawab. Meninggalkan raut bingung pada wajah Wei Wuxian.

"Tidak ada, A Xian," Jiang Yanli tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan kenapa Jiang Cheng bersikap begitu.

Sejak mereka hampir kehilangan Wei Wuxian pada hari dimana adiknya tidak sadarkan diri. Jiang Cheng tidak henti mengucapkan banyak kalimat maaf dengan penuh penyesalan. 

Jiang Cheng memang bukanlah orang yang jujur, meskipun itu sekedar mengucapkan kata maaf secara terang - terangan. Tetapi, untuk seseorang seperti Jiang Cheng bersikap lebih lembut adalah sesuatu yang tidak biasa untuk menunjukkan perasaannya.

Sambil menyimpan kebingungan di hatinya. Wei Wuxian hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebelum kembali ke tempat Lan Wangji. Dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat Jiang Cheng tengah mengomel pada Lan Wangji sebagai gantinya. Sepertinya Jiang Cheng tengah melampiaskan kemarahan untuk Wei Wuxian kepada Lan Wangji.

"Kenapa kau mengomeli Lan Zhan? Dia hanya membantuku mengambil buah persik, jangan salahkan dia! Kau ini pemarah sekali, Jiang Cheng!" ujar Wei Wuxian setibanya ia di samping Lan Wangji.

Sekali lagi, Jiang Cheng menarik nafas panjang. "Dia membiarkanmu melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu, tentu saja aku marah. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada ad... Padamu. Bagaimana?!" 

"Lan Zhan menjagaku dengan baik, jangan khawatir! Kami sedang berjalan - jalan bersama Jie jie dan 'Nona muda' Jin di sekitar sini, saat aku melihat ada pohon yang sedang berbuah. Kebetulan aku melihat buah persik dan ingin memakannya, itu saja." Wei Wuxian menjelaskan dengan polosnya yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Jiang Cheng.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan Lan Er Gongzi untuk mengambilnya untukmu. Jangan berbuat sembrono dengan memanjatnya seperti tadi!" 

Wei Wuxian mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu tidak seru, aku ingin mengambilnya sendiri!"

"Tidak!! Suruh orang lain mengambilkannya untukmu!!" Jiang Cheng menegaskan ketika melihat Wei Wuxian mulai merengek. Kali ini Jiang Cheng tidak akan berbaik hati.

"Kalau begitu, ambilkan untukku!" balas Wei Wuxian kemudian.

"Kenapa aku? Suruh saja Lan Er Gongzi, dia pasti akan sangat senang mengambilkannya untukmu!" Jiang Cheng menekankan kata terakhirnya sambil melirik ke arah Lan Wangji. Ia bisa melihat adik Zewu Jun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Wei Wuxian menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau yang mengatakannya kalau aku harus menyuruh orang lain. Jadi aku menyuruhmu dan sekarang kau menolak. Itu tidak terlihat baik, Ketua sekte Jiang!!" sindir Wei Wuxian.

"Wei Ying, biar aku saja," Lan Wangji membuka suara ketika melihat Jiang Cheng tidak menanggapi. "Kau sudah membantu menggendongku, Lan Zhan. Jadi sekarang, biarkan dia yang melakukannya!"

Melihat Jiang Cheng tampak enggan. Jiang Yanli menghampiri kedua adiknya. Tangan kecilnya menarik rendah pundak Jiang Cheng sebelum membisikkan sesuatu. "Turuti saja A Cheng! Sepertinya A Xian sedang mengidam," mendengar ucapan kakaknya, Jiang Cheng menjawab bingung. "Hah?! Apa itu?!"

Jiang Yanli mendesah pelan. "Kakak akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kau menurutinya dulu!"

"Ayolah Jiang Cheng! Aku ingin memakan buah persik itu bersama - sama!!!" Wei Wuxian mulai merengek. Sejak kehamilannya, sifat Wei Wuxian sangat mirip seperti anak kecil yang mudah sekali menangis dan sangat manja. 

Padahal sebelumnya, sejak kembali dari bukit Luanzhang Wei Wuxian terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda. Wajah tegas yang arogan. Saat tersenyum bibirnya selalu mencetak seringaian. Jiang Cheng bahkan bisa merasakan aura gelap setiap kali berada di dekat Wei Wuxian. Tapi sekarang apa? Dirinya merasa seperti sedang merawat seorang bocah. 

Tidak tau bagaimana harus menghindar, Jiang Cheng hanya bisa menyerah. "Ya, baiklah! Akan aku ambilkan. Kau tunggu saja disini!"

"Tentu saja! Cepat ambilkan untukku!" mendengar suara kekanakan milik Wei Wuxian membuat Jiang Cheng tersenyum sambil mendengus geli. 

Tak ingin berlama - lama, Jiang Cheng segera melompat ke atas. Dengan mudah ia mulai memanjat pohon. Gerakannya sangat ringan hingga ia sampai di atas dahan pohon besar dengan cepat. Dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat banyak sekali buah persik ranum yang sudah kemerahan.

"Ambil yang banyak, Jiang Cheng!! Aku ingin beberapa untuk dibawa pulang!" suara teriakan Wei Wuxian bisa Jiang Cheng dengar dari balik dedaunan.

Jiang Cheng mulai memetik buah persik yang tampak segar dan menurutnya sudah matang, kemudian melempar dengan asal ke bawah tanpa melihat. 

Dengan sigap Wei Wuxian menarik lengan jubah Lan Wangji, merentangkannya terbuka untuk menangkap buah - buah yang dilemparkan oleh Jiang Cheng. Dari belakang Lan Xichen tidak tahu harus tertawa senang atau menangis melihat adiknya tampak sangat bahagia meskipun Wei Wuxian memperlakukannya sebagai penangkap buah.

Cukup mengejutkan, karena pada musim dingin seperti ini banyak sekali buah persik yang bisa dipetik hingga lengan jubah Lan Wangji tidak bisa menampungnya lagi. 

Beberapa jatuh menggelinding kebawah, beberapa dipungut oleh Jiang Yanli kemudian di masukkan ke dalam kantung qianku. Lan Xichen hampir terbatuk darah melihatnya saat Jiang Yanli lebih memilih menggunakam kantung qianku untuk menyimpan buah persik ketimbang barang bawaan mereka sebelumnya.

Tak ingin berdiam diri, Lan Xichen ikut membantu mereka mengumpulkan buah persik. Sebagian menyimpannya di kantung milik Jiang Yanli dan sisanya akan mereka makan bersama setelah ini.

"Apa sudah cukup?! Disini terlalu banyak semut, mereka semua menggigitku!" Wei Wuxian sedang membersihkan buah persik paling merah dengan syal merah miliknya saat ia mendengar suara Jiang Cheng berteriak dari atas. 

"Sudah cukup. Kau bisa turun sekarang, Jiang Cheng!" Wei Wuxian balas berteriak. Dari bawah, dia bisa melihat Jiang Cheng tengah berusaha membersihkan semut dari tubuhnya.

Jiang Cheng tampak akan turun dari atas pohon. Kakinya mencoba mencari pijakan sebelum melompat kebawah. Tetapi, karena banyak semut sudah menyelinap ke telinganya. Jiang Cheng sedang berusaha mengeluarkan semut dari telinganya. Tetapi, akibat dia tidak bisa mempertahankan fokusnya, Jiang Cheng pun kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian jatuh ke bawah tanpa sempat mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Melihat Jiang Cheng akan jatuh, Wei Wuxian dengan segera merentangkan tangannya ke atas, berniat untuk menangkap Jiang Cheng agar tidak jatuh membentur tanah. Tetapi dengan gerakan cepat Lan Xichen sudah lebih dulu melesat tepat di depan Wei Wuxian.

Melihat kakaknya bertindak cepat, Lan Wangji segera mengikuti dari samping. Gerakannya sangat lembut seperti melodi dari senar guqin. Sebelum Jiang Cheng jatuh menimpa Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji sudah lebih dulu menangkap Jiang Cheng dengan kedua lengannya. Sementara Lan Xichen melindungi tubuh Wei Wuxian.

"Hampir saja," Jiang Yanli mendesah lega. Beruntung sekali, Dua Lan memiliki kecepatan yang mengagumkan.

Sementara itu, Lan Xichen yang tengah merengkuh tubuh kecil ke dalam dadanya segera memastikan kondisi Wei Wuxian. "Kau baik - baik saja, Wei Gongzi?" Lan Xichen melihat sosok di pelukannya mengangguk sekali. "Lain kali jangan lakukan yang seperti tadi, itu berbahaya! Kalau Ketua sekte Jiang menimpamu, apa yang akan terjadi?!"

"Maaf. Aku takut melihat Jiang Cheng akan jatuh, jadi itu hanya gerak reflek," sesal Wei Wuxian.

Lan Xichen mengelus kepala Wei Wuxian pelan. "Tidak apa - apa. Yang penting kau baik - baik saja." 

Wei Wuxian tahu, Lan Xichen adalah orang dengan kepribadian yang sangat baik hati. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti ini. Entahlah, rasanya agak berbeda. Ia tidak berhenti bergumam dalam hati.

Lan Wangji menatap iri dengan wajah kakunya, suasana di sekitar Wei Wuxian dan kakaknya terlihat begitu hangat. Senyum keduanya bahkan lebih terang dari matahari di musim dingin. Hingga dirinya tidak sadar masih menggendong Jiang Cheng di kedua lengannya. 

Bahkan, Jiang Cheng harus memukul kepala Lan Wangji untuk menyadarkan Lan Er Gongzi agar menurunkan dirinya. Terlebih lagi saat dia merasakan pegangan Lan Wangji pada pahanya menguat dan itu terasa sakit. "Tanganmu itu terbuat dari apa!? kenapa kau meremas pahaku kuat sekali?! Bisa kutebak kau berniat untuk menghancurkan tulang - tulangku!!" 

Wei Wuxian tertawa keras dari tempatnya ketika mendengar gerutuan Jiang Cheng. "Jangan terlalu banyak bicara atau dia akan meremukkan rahangmu, Jiang Cheng!" Jiang Cheng mendelik ke arah Wei Wuxian yang sudah tergelak setengah mati. 

"Diamlah!" dengan gemas, Jiang Cheng menyumpal mulut Wei Wuxian dengan buah persik yang ia bawa. Akibatnya, Wei Wuxian hampir menangis merasakan sakit pada rahangnya jika saja Lan Xichen tidak segera melerai mereka.

Tak berapa lama membuat keributan. Dari kejauhan mereka semua bisa melihat Jin Guangyao datang bersama Jin Zixuan. Diikuti Nie Huaisang yang berlari kecil sambil melambaikan kipas ke arah Lan Xichen. Ia tidak berhenti memanggil "Xichen Gege!!" sepanjang larinya. Sedangkan Nie Mingjue sama sekali tidak terlihat, sepertinya Ketua sekte Nie tidak berniat bergabung dengan mereka untuk menghabiskan sisa harinya di Lanling.

Jin Zixuan tampak sangat bersemangat membantu Jiang Yanli mengumpulkan buah persik yang tersisa. Mereka semua berkumpul di bawah pohon sambil menikmati buah persik yang sudah dipetik oleh Jiang Cheng. 

Sepanjang hari itu, mereka habiskan bersama. Meski udara cukup dingin. Mereka merasa sangat senang, karena sesuatu yang seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi.

Jin Guangyao tersenyum melihat keakraban di depannya, meski sesekali ia merasa sakit kepala saat Jiang Cheng dan Lan Wangji tidak berhenti memperebutkan perhatian Wei Wuxian secara terang - terangan. 

Di sampingnya, Lan Xichen tengah memakan buah persik yang diberikan adik Nie padanya. Meskipun tersenyum, Jin Guangyao menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada kakak kedua. 

Lan Xichen mungkin masih bersikap lembut seperti biasanya. Tetapi Jin Guangyao tahu, pikiran kakaknya sedang tidak berada disini. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong.

Bahkan Lan Xichen tidak menyadari ketika Jin Guangyao sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil menautkan jemari mereka berdua. 

"Er Gege?" panggil Jin Guangyao pelan. Tetapi Lan Xichen tidak mengatakan apapun, pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan.

Seolah menyadari ada sesuatu yang tengah menganggu kakak keduanya. Jin Guangyao hanya diam menikmati situasi yang terjadi hari ini. Sesekali ia bisa mendengar suara tawa riang Nie Huaisang akibat ulah tiga orang di depan sana. Atau melihat Jin Zixuan yang tengah berusaha menarik perhatian gadis yang disukainya.

Bahkan, pada musim dingin yang seolah bisa membekukan darah mereka. Jin Guangyao mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada jari - jari dalam tautannya. 

.....

Malam berlalu begitu cepat. Bulan musim dingin masih bersinar seindah kemarin. Semua orang sudah bergelung pada selimut mereka masing - masing di dalam kamar tamunya. Bahkan, seorang Lan Wangji yang akan selalu mengekori Wei Wuxian tidak terlihat sosoknya.

Saat ini, Wei Wuxian sedang berada di dalam kamar Jiang Cheng. Kedua matanya sudah hampir tertutup. Tetapi sejak tadi, tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergerak dengan gelisah.

Wei Wuxian membuang nafas panjang. Ia menoleh ke arah sisi lain kamar. Melihat Jiang Cheng tengah memperhatikan gulungan perkamen yang terbuka di atas meja. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius.

Jiang Cheng menyandarkan punggung ke bantalan kursi. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat ke arah Wei Wuxian yang masih terjaga dengan kelopak mata menggantung rendah. "Belum tidur?" tanyanya.

Sambil mengangguk kecil, Wei Wuxian menjawab. "Ya. Kamarnya terlalu terang."

"Aku sedang membaca hasil pertemuan tadi pagi. Kau bisa tidur, aku akan mematikannya sekarang," Jiang Cheng segera meniup api kecil dari lampion di atas mejanya. 

Ruangan menjadi sangat gelap. Hanya ada pantulan cahaya bulan yang menembus dari sela - sela kecil. Sejenak suasana terasa sangat hening. Tidak terdengar suara apapun selain Jiang Cheng yang sedang membereskan mejanya. 

Tak lama Wei Wuxian kembali bersuara. "Jiang Cheng. Ini terlalu gelap, bisa tolong kau buka jendelanya?"

"Hari ini sangat dingin. Apa kau ingin membeku sepanjang malam? Jangan bertingkah dan tidurlah!" Jiang Cheng menjawab dari arah lain. 

Tidak lama Jiang Cheng mengeluarkan qi berwarna ungu lembut dari ujung jarinya. Mengarahkannya pada lampion, kemudian mulai membakar ujung sumbunya. Cahaya temaram dari lampion yang bersinar mulai menerangi kamar.

Wei Wuxian melihatnya sekilas sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jiang Cheng. Mencoba tidur untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi tak lama ia kembali pada posisi sebelumnya, kemudian berganti ke posisi lain. Dia masih kesulitan mencari kenyamanan dalam tidurnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" melihatnya tingkah Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng mulai jengkel.

Sambil mencoba untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur, Wei Wuxian menatap Jiang Cheng dengan wajah yang ditekuk. "Aku tidak suka bau dupa ini! Baunya sangat menyengat hingga kepalaku pusing."

Jiang Cheng sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa sangat gemas menghadapi situasi sekarang ini. "Lalu, kau ingin aku bagaimana? Bukankah aromanya sama seperti milikmu di Yunmeng. Kukira kau masih menyukai bunga Rosemary?"

"Entahlah," dari tempatnya, Jiang Cheng melihat Wei Wuxian hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian kembali berbaring. Sedangkan Jiang Cheng tengah pergi untuk mengganti bajunya, bersiap tidur.

Ketika sedang mengambil selimut dari lemari. Jiang Cheng mendengar suara Wei Wuxian sekali lagi. "Kemana Jie jie? Kenapa dia belum kembali sejak tadi? Ini sudah larut sekali dan aku belum melihatnya," Jiang Cheng tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghela nafas.

'Kenapa hari ini kau cerewet sekali!!?' Jiang Cheng berseru dalam hati. Tapi, meski begitu dia tetap menjawabnya walau enggan. "Nyonya Jin memanggilnya ke kediaman utama. Entah apa yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan A Jie. Tapi sepertinya, Nyonya Jin akan menahannya sepanjang malam karena kita sudah harus kembali ke Yunmeng besok. Karena itulah, A Jie menyuruhmu tidur disini malam ini. Jadi jangan banyak protes dan segera tidur!!" Jiang Cheng mendengar Wei Wuxian bergumam sebagai jawaban. 

Setelahnya, Jiang Cheng bisa mendesah lega saat melihat Wei Wuxian sudah mulai tenang dan tidak mendengar suara apapun dari saudaranya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jiang Cheng beranjak mendekat kemudian mengambil sisi lain tempat tidur. Mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berbaring sambil menutupi tubuh mereka berdua menggunakan selimut yang ia ambil.

Dalam keheningan malam itu, Jiang Cheng mulai memejamkan kedua matanya untuk terlelap di samping Wei Wuxian. Mereka tertidur dibawah cahaya rembulan yang membelai kegelapan.

Musim dingin di Lanling benar - benar sangat dingin, hingga selimut tebal yang ada tidak cukup untuk membagi kehangatan bagi mereka berdua. Di dalam kamar yang gelap. Wei Wuxian merapatkan dirinya sembari menatap wajah Jiang Cheng yang tampak lelah.

Sejenak Wei Wuxian terlihat ragu. Kemudian berbisik dengan hati - hati pada telinga teman sekamarnya. "Jiang Cheng, aku ingin minum *huáng chá."

"Astaga, Wei Wuxian!!!"

Malam sudah turun ketika Jiang Cheng tiba - tiba berteriak frustasi sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur. Membuntal tubuh Wei Wuxian dengan selimut putih bersih seraya pergi keluar sambil menghentakkan kakinya. 

Meski wajahnya tampak sebal, Jiang Cheng masih saja menuruti permintaan Wei Wuxian dengan pergi ke arah dapur sambil menggerutu. Berniat untuk mengambilkan huáng chá untuk Wei Wuxian. Karena dia tidak bisa menemukan pelayan yang berkeliaran disekitar sini pada jam segini. Jiang Cheng terpaksa harus mengambilnya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang bisa Wei Wuxian lakukan selain menunggu Jiang Cheng dengan wajah yang sangat mengantuk, sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Matanya sudah terasa sangat berat, hingga tanpa sadar dirinya sudah jatuh tertidur dengan nyenyak hingga hari beranjak pagi.

Pagi itu, yang bisa dilihat oleh Wei Wuxian adalah Jiang Cheng masih tidur dengan nyenyak di tempat tidur yang sama dengan dirinya. Ketika beranjak ke arah meja, ia bisa melihat cangkir keramik berisi huáng chá yang tertutup rapat. Sayang sekali ia sudah tertidur terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat meminumnya.

.....

Pagi ini matahari bersembunyi dibalik awan kelabu, tampaknya salju pertama akan turun di Lanling. Akan tetapi, hari ini sepertinya Jin Guangyao terlihat seperti mentari pagi yang bersinar lebih terang. Wajahnya cerah dengan bibir yang tidak hentinya mengembangkan senyum. 

Setelah tiga hari tinggal di Jinlin Tai. Hari ini, para tamu dari Gusu dan Yunmeng akan kembali ke kediaman mereka masing - masing. Jin Guangyao belum pernah sebahagia ini saat mengantarkan tamunya pulang.

Mereka semua sudah sampai di perbatasan beberapa saat lalu dan mulai menyiapkan pedang mereka.

"Wangji, Apa kau yakin akan mengantar Wei Gongzi ke Yunmeng seorang diri?" Lan Xichen yang pertama kali membuka suara. Adiknya sudah mengeluarkan Bichen saat dia bertanya kemudian mengangguk sekali.

Semalam, Lan Wangji mendatangi kamar kakaknya untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Ia bersikeras ingin mengantar Wei Wuxian kembali seorang diri, karena kakaknya mendapat pesan dari Shifu untuk segera kembali. Dalam pesannya, Lan Qiren mengatakan ada beberapa keadaan penting yang membutuhkan kehadiran Lan Xichen.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa kembali ke Gusu karena jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Karena itulah, jika Lan Xichen ikut kembali ke Yunmeng, dia pasti akan sangat terlambat dan membuat Lan Qiren menunggu dirinya.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian ke Lanling. Maafkan jika kami tidak bisa menjamu kalian dengan baik. Aku akan membalasnya jika ada kesempatan," sambil membungkuk rendah, Jin Guangyao memberikan hormat pada tamunya.

Jiang Cheng membalas dengan kesopanan yang sama. "Jangan terlalu merendah. Kamilah yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena telah merepotkanmu, Jin Gongzi."

'Kalian memang sangat merepotkan!' Jin Guangyao membatin gemas dalam hatinya. Lan Xichen bersama Jiang Yanli tertawa ringan hampir bersamaan melihat kedutan tersemat pada bibir mungil Jin Guangyao, seolah mereka mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran saudara dari Jin Zixuan.

Membicarakan tentang Jin Zixuan, Lan Xichen mencoba untuk bertanya karena tidak melihat sosok saudara adiknya sejak tadi. "A Yao. Apa Tuan muda Jin tidak ikut mengantar rombongan Yunmeng?"

"Ah! Soal itu..."

"Pasti dia masih tertidur di dalam selimutnya yang hangat dan melupakan bahwa kami semua akan pergi hari ini. Ya, itu tidak masalah. Hari ini masih sangat cerah meskipun tanpa kehadirannya," dari samping Lan Wangji tiba - tiba saja Wei Wuxian menyela. 

Jin Guangyao tidak tau bagaimana harus membalas, karena apa yang dikatakan Wei Wuxian sangat tepat. Jadi dia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Semua orang menatap Wei Wuxian dengan alis terangkat, kemudian serentak menatap ke arah langit yang mendung. 'Bagian mananya yang terlihat cerah?!' batin mereka hampir bersamaan. Kecuali Lan Wangji yang mengangguk sambil bergumam "Mnn," dan Jiang Yanli yang tertawa gemas.

"Nona Li, Apa kamu benar tidak ingin menunggu A Xuan? Aku khawatir jika dia akan merasa buruk, saat mengetahui dirinya melewatkan kepulanganmu," dari balik kipasnya, Jin Guangyao mencoba berbicara pada Jiang Yanli. Kedua matanya bisa melihat senyum kecil dari bibir Jiang Yanli. 

"Maafkan aku kakak Yao. Cuaca hari ini tidak cukup baik. Aku tidak ingin kami terjebak dalam hujan salju saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Itu tidak baik untuk A Xian." Jin Guangyao mengangguk mengerti.

Sementara yang lain saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Disisi lain Lan Wangji dan Wei Wuxian tampak tidak terlalu peduli. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk berbincang satu sama lain dengan Lan Wangji yang sudah membawa Wei Wuxian dalam gendongannya. 

Sesekali Wei Wuxian akan menarik ujung bibir Lan Wangji setiap kali dirinya memberikan sebuah lelucon. "Aiyo, Lan Zhan! Aku sedang menceritakan sebuah lelucon padamu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak tertawa?!"

"Wei Ying, sakit!" 

"Ayolah, kau ini bukan patung dewa. Kenapa bibirmu sangat kaku hanya untuk sekedar tertawa?!" Wei Wuxian mengerang protes sambil terus menarik - narik bibir dan pipi Lan Wangji secara bergantian. "Ayo, ayo! Tersenyumlah!"

Dari tempatnya, Lan Xichen tertawa hingga matanya hampir tertutup. Dia belum pernah melihat adiknya terlihat Sangat senang. 

Sejak dulu, ia sudah menyadari bahwa adiknya akan bisa menunjukkan banyak ekspresi setiap kali bersama dengan Wei Wuxian. Yang mungkin sebagian orang akan memandangnya aneh jika dia mengatakannya secara terbuka. Selain Lan Xichen, belum ada lagi yang bisa membaca ekspresi Lan Wangji.

Melihat Wei Wuxian yang tidak berhenti bermanja - manja pada Lan Wangji, membuat Jiang Cheng memutar matanya malas. Meskipun dua orang tidak tahu malu itu membuat matanya sakit. Jiang Cheng tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa adik kecil dalam perut Wei Wuxian sangat membutuhkan energi spiritual dari ayahnya.

Ya. Sejak awal Jiang Cheng tahu perubahan sikap Wei Wuxian saat pertama kali Lan Wangji berkunjung ke Yunmeng hingga perjalanan mereka sampai ke Lanling. Selama ini dia melihat kondisi Wei Wuxian terlihat sangat baik sejak bertemu adik Lan Xichen. Karena itulah, selama di Lanling. Dia membiarkan Lan Wangji mengekori Wei Wuxian.

"Baiklah. Kami akan pergi sekarang," pamit Jiang Cheng. Ia sudah membawa Jiang Yanli bersamanya.

Disisi lain, Lan Wangji sudah siap berangkat bersama Bichen di kakinya. Sedangkan dalam gendongannya, Wei Wuxian tidak berhenti menggosokkan pipinya ke leher Lan Wangji sambil tertawa senang.

Senyuman hangat dari Lan Xichen dan Jin Guangyao mengantarkan kepergian Jiang Cheng bersama yang lainnya. Mereka terbang menembus awan - awan lembut dengan udara dingin yang menusuk.

Mereka bergerak secepat yang mereka bisa sebelum salju pertama turun membekukan mereka semua.

.....


	15. Tolong aku!

.....

Beberapa waktu berlalu sejak kepulangan mereka ke Yunmeng. Segala sesuatunya kembali berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Perubahan suasana hati Wei Wuxian dari hari ke hari masih sama seperti sebelumnya. 

Sungai di dermaga seluruhnya hampir membeku di musim dingin. Meski tangkai biji bunga Teratai seluruhnya diselimuti es, Lianhua Wu masih bisa menarik mata.

Tidak ada hal baru lain kecuali Lan Wangji mulai mengunjungi Lianhua Wu setiap tiga kali dalam seminggu. Dia hanya datang untuk sekedar melihat keadaan Wei Wuxian, mengobrol tentang apa saja, atau bermain salju bersama murid muda lainnya hingga petang. Sampai Jiang Cheng harus kerepotan sambil berteriak - teriak, bahkan tidak segan menyeret mereka semua agar tidak membeku di luar sana.

Mengurus Wei Wuxian saja sudah membuat Jiang Cheng sakit kepala. Sekarang Jiang Cheng juga harus mengurus Lan Wangji dan murid - murid muda yang terlihat sangat menempel pada Wei Wuxian. Setiap kali mereka menemukan sosok senior Wei, seharian mereka akan melekat erat dengan senyum ceria dan menjadi seperti anak anjing lucu ketika senior mereka kembali ke pavilliun.

Memasuki bulan kedua pada hari ketiga, musim semi pertama pun datang. Lan Wangji telah berhenti berkunjung ke Lianhua Wu sejak salju terakhir turun. Itu bukanlah kabar buruk, setidaknya Jiang Cheng bisa menghela nafas lega karena bebannya berkurang satu.

Berdiri di depan pintu kediaman utama, Jiang Cheng tiba - tiba saja menggerutu kemudian membentak. "Jadi. Sampai kapan kalian ada disini?! Cepat pergi ke tempat latihan!!!" 

"Ba-baik, Jiang Zongzhu!" jawab mereka serentak. Terlihat gurat kecewa pada masing - masing wajah kecil. Sementara itu, Wei Wuxian tertawa geli melihatnya.

Pagi hari, sejak para murid muda melihat Wei Wuxian mengikuti makan pagi bersama di ruang makan. Murid muda tidak sungkan segera menghambur ke arah senior mereka hingga meja Wei Wuxian menjadi sangat penuh.

Hampir semua murid muda sangat senang berada dekat dengan Wei Wuxian. Beberapa diantaranya mendekat malu - malu dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Lebih dari sepuluh orang dari semuanya. 

Dengan suara riang mereka tidak berhenti menarik perhatian seniornya. Keributan pun tidak bisa dihindari. Karena itulah, Jiang Cheng sedikit bersusah payah untuk membuat murid - murid muda menjauh dari Wei Wuxian untuk melakukan rutinitas mereka sendiri. Dia merasa seolah kepalanya akan meledak.

"Mereka sangat imut, kenapa kau selalu memarahi mereka? Aku tidak keberatan kalau semuanya berkumpul di sekitarku," Wei Wuxian tertawa renyah.

"Tapi suara mereka sangat berisik! Bagaimana bisa mereka menempel padamu seperti anak ayam?" Jiang Cheng melirik Wei Wuxian yang sedang mengelus perut dari sudut matanya.

"Kau saja yang tidak sabaran, Jiang Cheng. Bagaimana dengan adik kecil nanti? Apa kau juga akan membuatnya lari ketakutan seperti mereka jika dia membuat keributan?" Wei Wuxian tergelak ketika melihat wajah masam Jiang Cheng yang menanggapinya dengan decakan kasar. 

Setelah dua musim berlalu, Jiang Cheng bisa melihat banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Wei Wuxian. 

Selain perutnya yang sudah mulai terlihat membesar, Kepribadian Wei Wuxian pun menjadi lebih kalem dan lembut, meskipun pada beberapa waktu dia akan kembali menjadi seorang yang jahil dan merepotkan.

Jiang Cheng terpaku menatap ke arah perut Wei Wuxian. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak terbaca tapi membuat Wei Wuxian mengangkat alisnya. 

"Apa... Terlihat aneh?" dari tempatnya, Jiang Cheng tersentak kecil. Dia merasa tidak enak saat Wei Wuxian berusaha menutupi perutnya di balik jubah hitam. Kepalanya tertunduk malu dengan wajah muram.

Tersentak kecil, Jiang Cheng menjawab dengan canggung. "Tidak! Hanya saja, aku masih tidak menyangka kalau kau benar - benar sedang mengandung. Ini masih sulit untuk dipercaya."

Wei Wuxian tidak menjawab kemudian memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Jiang Cheng hampir mengumpat ketika menyadari ucapan yang tidak seharusnya keluar. "Jangan salah paham padaku. Maksudku adalah-"

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun! Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja aku..." bibir Wei Wuxian bergetar pelan. Dengan suara pelan dia melanjutkan. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja! Aku ingin melihat Shidi kita berlatih. Sudah lama aku tidak mengawasi mereka latihan," setelahnya, Wei Wuxian sudah berjalan meninggalkan Jiang Cheng menuju ke arah lapangan di depan dermaga.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Jiang Cheng bodoh!" rutuk jiang cheng pada dirinya sendiri sembari menyusul Wei Wuxian yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. Siapapun pasti akan tersinggung dengan kata - kata yang ia ucapkan meski itu adalah seorang seperti Wei Wuxian. Terlebih lagi, selama kehamilannya, ucapan kecil sekalipun akan memberi dampak yang besar pada Wei Wuxian. 

Jiang Cheng hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu seperti murid muda yang selalu memandang kagum pada perut Wei Wuxian. Seolah itu adalah sesuatu ajaib yang sangat langka.

Terkadang, Jiang Cheng sangat iri pada murid muda yang bebas mengelus perut Wei Wuxian dengan beberapa pertanyaan polos seperti "Sedang apa dia di dalam sini?" atau "Apa adik kecil sedang tidur?" atau "Boleh kami bermain dengannya nanti setelah dia sudah keluar?" dan hal - hal semacam itu lainnya.

Menjadi seseorang yang  jujur ternyata sangatlah sulit. Ucapannya terlalu tajam melebihi perasaannya sendiri. Dan sekarang, Jiang Cheng mulai menyesal karena tidak bisa jujur menghadapi hati dan lidahnya.

.....

Jiang Cheng melirik Wei Wuxian diam - diam tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Matanya bergerak secara bergantian. Ia bisa melihat murid - murid muda mengayunkan pedang mereka secara acak seperti jaring kayu yang biasa dipakai untuk menangkap kupu - kupu. 

Melihat Wei Wuxian tertawa, senyum pada bibir murid muda mekar hingga biji putih yang terjajar rapi terlihat. Mereka tersenyum senang seolah berhasil menangkap kupu - kupu yang memenuhi dada mereka.

Melihat murid muda yang entah bagaimana sedang menggoda Wei Wuxian dengan tingkah konyol mereka, membuat Jiang Cheng hampir meludahkan umpatan kasar. Dia bahkan sudah lelah meneriaki mereka. Seperti anak ayam yang sayang pada induknya, murid muda selalu bisa menemukan cara yang menggemaskan untuk ditunjukan pada Wei Wuxian.

"Wuxian. Berhentilah mengganggu dan biarkan mereka latihan dengan benar!" Jiang Cheng membuat tawa Wei Wuxian berhenti. 

Dua manik abu - abu redup memandangnya dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang menggangu? Mungkin Ketua sekte Jiang bisa menjelaskan, bagian mana dariku yang menurutmu mengganggu? Sejak tadi, aku hanya berdiri disini tanpa melakukan apapun."

Jiang Cheng hampir menjatuhkan kedua lengannya yang terlipat di depan dada. Meski bibirnya tersenyum, dia tahu saat ini suasana hati Wei Wuxian sedang buruk. Dan tentu itu karena ucapannya beberapa saat lalu.

Diam sejenak. Jiang Cheng mendelik ke arah murid muda yang dengan kaku menghindari tatapan tajam ketua mereka. 

Wei Wuxian mendesah kesal. "Aiya, Jiang Cheng. Berhentilah memelototi mereka! Bola matamu akan menggelinding keluar jika kau terus seperti itu!"

"Mereka adalah bibit muda berbakat yang berguna dimasa depan! Jika mereka tidak mengasahnya dengan benar, bagaimana mereka akan bisa beradaptasi dengan dunia kultivasi?!" wajah Jiang Cheng tidak bisa tenang, tapi ia mengatur suaranya hati - hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Wei Wuxian.

"Ayolah Jiang Cheng! Saat seumur mereka, kita menghabiskan waktu berburu burung pegar dan memetik biji bunga Teratai. Berenang di dermaga atau bermain menembak layang - layang. Mereka masih muda, kau terlalu keras pada mereka!" mata murid muda berbinar lucu mendengar ucapan shixiong mereka. Tanpa sadar murid muda mengangguk antusias. Jika saja Ketua sekte Jiang tidak sedang melirik tajam, mungkin mereka sudah menghambur memeluk Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng mengernyit sebelum membuka suara. "Apa kau mengatakan secara tidak langsung, kalau aku menindas murid junior, begitu?!"

"Tidak ada yang berkata begitu! Aku hanya ingin kau lebih lembut pada mereka," tangan kecil Wei Wuxian memijit punggung bawahnya. Memasuki bulan kelima kehamilannya, Wei Wuxian merasa dirinya mudah sekali lelah walau hanya berdiri sebentar.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka! Karena itulah mereka menjadi tinggi hati. Mereka tidak berhenti menempel padamu setiap waktu hingga mengabaikan latihan. Setiap hari bersamamu, mereka hampir bisa meniru semua sifat sembronomu!" bibir Wei Wuxian terkunci rapat. Kedua matanya berkilat aneh. 

Tanpa menyadarinya, Jiang Cheng melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tentu saja, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menuntun mereka agar kelak bisa menjadi kultivator hebat! Kau tidak perlu begitu khawatir dengan mereka. Cukup pikirkan kehamilanmu untuk sekarang ini! Lihatlah, perutmu semakin bertambah besar, dan kau masih berkeliaran disini sekarang!" wajah Wei Wuxian menjadi gelap.

Dengan gerakan tiba - tiba, satu tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi Jiang Cheng meninggalkan bekas merah yang kentara. Semua murid terkesiap, tanpa sadar sudah menahan nafas mereka. Bahkan Jiang Cheng terdiam dalam keterkejutannya. 

"Sebelum mengajarkan mereka cara bertarung kebanggaanmu. Alangkah baiknya, kalau kau memberi kesan baik dengan tidak membuat mereka mengikuti cara bicaramu!!" telinga Jiang Cheng terasa sakit mendengar suara serak Wei Wuxian menerobos masuk.

Para murid hampir tidak mengeluarkan suara selain dari hembusan nafas mereka sendiri. Sejak mengetahui hal istimewa yang sedang menimpa shixiong. Dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, mereka sudah beradaptasi dalam menyesuaikan diri menghadapi Wei Wuxian yang sangat sensitif. Mudah marah atau merengek tiba - tiba.

Meskipun Ketua sekte Jiang sering kali mengomel seperti biasa. Itu tidak pernah sampai pada batas yang mengerikan seperti sebelumnya. Mereka tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana, tetapi dari apa yang mereka lihat adalah Ketua sekte Jiang menjadi lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Walau kata - kata tajamnya belum seluruhnya berubah.

"Kau selalu mengatakan, kehamilan ini, kehamilan itu. Apa kau merasa, kalau perutku yang semakin lama bertambah besar membuatmu sakit mata? Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan ini?!" suara Wei Wuxian parau. Meski ingin, Jiang Cheng tidak berani menatap Wei Wuxian yang berdiri dengan tangan bergetar.

Para murid muda melihat Wei Wuxian dengan tatapan anak ayam yang ingin menghampiri induk mereka. Mereka sudah sering melihat shixiong menangis kekanakan. Tetapi kali ini tangisannya berbeda. Tatapan mata yang gelap dari balik abu - abunya membiaskan rasa sakit.

Jiang Cheng tercekat, tapi ia memaksa dirinya untuk berbicara. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus mempermasalahkan kehamilanmu sekarang?! Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?!"

"Lalu kenapa jika perutku semakin besar?! Aku sudah membuang rasa maluku sejak saat itu agar bisa menanggung beban ini. Dan sekarang... Kau... Bagaimana bisa menatapku seolah aku ini hina?!!" mata Wei Wuxian menjadi merah dan basah oleh air mata.

"Berhentilah membuatku terlihat buruk. Kapan aku membuatmu merasa hina? Aku tidak pernah..." suara Jiang Cheng semakin lirih hingga hilang dari balik bibirnya. Lidahnya terasa keluh. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Lidah tajamnya akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih rumit, jadi dia memutuskan untuk segera diam.

Selama ini Jiang Cheng memang sangat penasaran tentang kehamilan yang dialami oleh Wei Wuxian. Terlebih lagi saat dirinya harus direpotkan dengan rewelan yang selalu meminta ini dan itu. Kakaknya selalu bilang hal - hal tentang mengidam, tapi dirinya bahkan tidak memahami maksudnya meskipun Jiang Yanli telah menjelaskannya. 

Jiang Cheng hanya penasaran mengikuti perkembangan yang terjadi pada diri Wei Wuxian. Dia merasa takjub melihat perut Wei Wuxian benar - benar bertambah besar dan lebih besar lagi. Lalu, bagian mananya yang membuat dia memandang dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan.

Tak berapa lama terdiam. Jiang Cheng seolah mendapat titik terang dari kesalahpahaman Wei Wuxian padanya. Selama ini, dia hanya bisa memandang Wei Wuxian bersama murid muda dari jauh tanpa bisa ikut bergabung dalam kesenangan mereka. 

Wajahnya tidaklah buruk, tapi semua orang tahu Ketua mereka selalu memasang raut muka yang ditekuk setiap waktu. Dan akan semakin bertambah setiap saat. Mungkinkah, tatapan tidak sukanya pada murid muda diartikan lain oleh Wei Wuxian?

Jiang Cheng hampir menampar dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari semuanya. Tetapi, ketika ia hendak menjelaskannya pada Wei Wuxian. Sosok itu sudah tidak lagi berada disana. Jiang Cheng bahkan sudah tidak memperdulikan rasa malunya di depan para murid ketika dia duduk berjongkok dengan kedua lengan menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan, kalau aku juga ingin menyentuh perutnya?!!"

Para murid terdiam menatap Ketua mereka yang diliputi awan mendung akibat ketidak jujurannya.

.....

Wei Wuxian sedang berada di dalam kamarnya setelah berdebat dengan Jiang Cheng. Dia bersandar di pintu kamar setelah menutupnya dengan kencang. 

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengar ucapan buruk yang keluar dari bibir Jiang Cheng. Tapi, sekarang ini Wei Wuxian merasa suasana hatinya benar - benar buruk. 

Dia menghela nafas pelan. Mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, membuatnya tersenyum kecut. Itu bukanlah salah Jiang Cheng. Hanya saja, entah mengapa Wei Wuxian merasa tersinggung hingga ke ubun - ubun kemudian meledak marah.

Mendengar Jiang Cheng yang selalu mengungkit - ungkit masalah kehamilan, membuatnya berpikir bahwa dirinya terlihat aneh. Tentu saja! Seorang laki - laki bisa mengandung? Sungguh sangat luar biasa. Siapa yang akan percaya?!

Wei Wuxian merasakan gerakan lembut pada perutnya. Dia tersentak kecil, matanya berkedip sebelum melihat ke arah perutnya. 'Apakah baru saja dia bergerak?!!' 

Malam bahkan belum turun dan dia merasa bahwa dirinya seperti sedang bermimpi. Dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang hidup di dalam perutnya. 

Tentu saja! Ada bayi yang sedang tumbuh, bagaimana itu tidak bergerak.

Sebelumnya, Tabib Sin sudah mengatakan padanya. Semakin bertambahnya bulan, perkembangan akan semakin terlihat. Gerakan bayi pun akan semakin sering. Tapi, bisa merasakannya sendiri secara langsung rasanya benar - benar sangat berbeda.

"Luar biasa," gumam Wei Wuxian takjub. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tertarik ke atas mencetak sebuah senyuman. Jari - jari kecilnya mengelus pelan perutnya yang bertambah besar.

Perasaan hangat memenuhi hatinya seperti hujan bunga pada musim semi. Sudah lama sekali ketika dia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Dilahirkan sebagai seorang Wei dari cinta kedua orang tuanya, dan bisa memiliki sebuah keluarga kembali ketika Jiang Fengmian membawanya ke Yunmeng. Perasaan itu tidak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan.

Dan sekarang. Di dalam perutnya ada bayi yang sedang tumbuh. Meskipun itu adalah sesuatu dari kesalahan yang dibuatnya besama Lan Wangji. Dirinya tidak bisa menolak kehadiran bayi yang tengah dia kandung. 

Bayi kecil, dengan jari - jari mungil dan pipi merahnya. Membayangkannya saja membuat mata Wei Wuxian berbinar bahagia. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sangat lebar. "Akan mirip siapa dia? Aku atau Lan Zhan?" 

Wei Wuxian tertawa. "Kalau mirip Lan Zhan, itu tidak terlalu buruk. Dia tampan dan sopan. Tapi, paling tidak. Semoga bibirnya bisa mencetak senyum dan bisa tertawa setiap kali aku berbicara atau menceritakan sesuatu kepadanya. Menggodanya..."

Tanpa diduga air mata terjatuh dari kedua manik abu - abu yang penuh kabut, seiring dengan suaranya yang terdengar hampir berbisik. Dia berkata dengan lirih. "Bayi kecil yang lucu... Anakku... Apa aku bahkan sempat untuk menggendongnya?!"

Seperti embun bening dipagi hari, yang menetes deras membasahi pipi lembut berona merah. Wei Wuxian bersenandung sebuah melodi tenang yang penuh kesedihan. Meluapkan perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. 

Perasaan cinta seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

.....

Meskipun sekarang adalah musim semi, langit tampak tidak secerah biasanya. Awan - awan tipis berarak seperti kabut menghalangi sinar matahari, beriringan dengan angin dingin yang berhembus menebarkan bau basah dari tanah. Sepertinya, hujan musim semi akan segera tiba.

Jiang Cheng masih mengawasi murid - muridnya yang sekarang sedang berlatih secara berpasangan. Mengasah kemampuan dan taktik bertarung bersama teman satu sektenya. 

Meskipun pandangannya lurus ke depan, Semua murid tahu bahwa pikiran Ketua mereka tidak lagi berada pada tempatnya.

Biasanya, Ketua mereka tidak akan berbaik hati dengan membiarkan para murid berlatih tanpa teriakan memekakkan telinga atau lecutan zidian yang bisa menghancurkan tanah tempat mereka berpijak. Melihat ketua mereka melamun, membuat mereka merasakan sesuatu yang kurang. Mereka bukan masokis. Hanya saja, sensasinya agak berbeda.

Sementara Jiang Cheng masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Seseorang dari arah gerbang berjalan dengan susah payah memasuki kediaman Yunmeng Jiang. Semua orang tampak waspada, mereka mengeluarkan pedang masing - masing sambil memasang formasi bertarung.

Jiang Cheng menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari perhatian muridnya teralihkan. "Ada apa?!"

Seorang murid paling muda yang sering dipeluk oleh Wei Wuxian menoleh ke arah Jiang Cheng. Jari kecilnya menunjuk jauh ke arah gerbang. "I-itu."

Menyapukan pandangannya ke arah gerbang. Raut wajah Jiang Cheng menjadi gelap, bibirnya terkatup rapat. "Beraninya!!!"

Zidian mendesis di jari telunjuknya, sebelum ditarik oleh Jiang Cheng hingga menjadi sebuah cambuk panjang dengan kilatan qi berwarna ungu. Satu lecutan menghancurkan tanah batu di sampingnya, mengawali langkah tegapnya berjalan ke arah gerbang.

"Hei, hei, apa yang terjadi ini? Apakah mereka akan menyerang kita lagi?!

"Entahlah. Tapi dia hanya seorang diri."

"Bisa saja dia adalah umpan yang dikirim kesini untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita. Kalian semua, waspadalah!" 

Suara murid - murid mulai terdengar mulai panik. Mereka belum sepenuhnya pulih dari penyerangan klan Wen beberapa waktu lalu dan sekarang, mereka kembali dihadapkan oleh seorang klan Wen. Para senior tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mencoba mengendalikan situasi dari shidi mereka yang sudah sangat gelisah.

Sementara itu, Jiang Cheng tidak memperlambat langkahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, dia sampai di depan gerbang, berhenti tepat di depan sosok wanita mengenakan seragam klan Wen berpola matahari. Wajah cantiknya terlihat kepayahan.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Seharusnya kau mengerti bahwa aku sangat membenci orang - orang Wen!" tidak ada keramahan dibalik nada suara Jiang Cheng. "Memperlihatkan diri di depanku saja kau sudah sangat berani. Tapi sampai menginjakkan kaki di kediamanku, tentu kau tidak berpikir kalau aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja bukan?!!" 

Dengan suara serak, wanita itu berusaha menjawab. "Sa-salam hormat untukmu, pe-pemimpin sekte Jiang."

Jiang Cheng mengangkat kepalanya, menatap rendah ke arah wanita itu. "Tentu saja kau datang kemari bukan hanya untuk bersopan santun padaku, kan?!!"

Lutut wanita itu bergetar kemudian jatuh berlutut ke tanah. Matanya terlihat sangat merah tetapi ia berusaha keras menahan tangisannya. "Pemimpin sekte Jiang. Bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengan Tuan muda Wei?"

Jiang Cheng mendengus kasar. "Untuk apa?! Memberikan masalah baru kepada kami?"

Segera wanita itu menggeleng keras. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan pada Tuan muda Wei. Adikku-"

"Pergilah! Apapun yang terjadi pada kalian, bukanlah tanggung jawab kami," tatapan Jiang Cheng sama sekali tidak berubah. "Kejadian di masa lalu, aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih karena kau dan adikmu telah menyelamatkan hidup kami. Tetapi, aku sudah membalas kebaikanmu itu dengan memberikan kesempatan hidup pada kalian."

"Pemimpin sekte Jiang, aku berterima kasih untuk kebaikan hatimu itu. Tapi, aku dan A Ning tidak pernah mengharapkan imbalan apapun, sungguh! Hanya saja, untuk kali ini aku mohon padamu untuk membantuku," kebencian dalam hati Jiang Cheng pada orang - orang Wen bahkan tidak meleleh meski melihat air mata yang keluar. 

Wen Qing menangis.

"Pergilah!" satu kata yang Jiang Cheng berikan menghancurkan perasan Wen Qing. Wanita itu membeku dan bibirnya penuh dengan getaran.

Dengan acuh tak acuh, Jiang Cheng berbalik berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan Wen Qing yang masih terdiam. Tak lama setelah kesadarannya kembali, wanita itu berlari menyusul Jiang Cheng. Dengan kedua tangannya dia memeluk erat kaki ramping yang dibalut sepatu boot hitam.

Jiang Cheng hampir saja terjungkal. Dengan sinis dia menyentakkan kakinya. "Lepaskan!"

"Pemimpin sekte Jiang, pemimpin sekte Jiang! Aku mohon padamu, tolong bantulah aku!! Sekali ini saja, tolong kasihanilah aku. Setelah hari ini, aku berjanji tidak akan menampakkan diriku di hadapanmu lagi." Wen Qing menangis parau.

"Kubilang lepaskan!!" Jiang Cheng menatap jijik pada wanita yang memeluk kakinya sambil menangis kencang.

"Kasihanilah aku, pemimpin sekte Jiang. Adikku, adikku. A Ning..." rancauan Wen Qing membuat telinga Jiang Cheng sakit.

Sambil mengumpulkan qi di kakinya, Jiang Cheng menyentakkan Wen Qing sekali lagi hingga tubuh lemah itu terpental jauh kemudian jatuh di atas tanah. 

Wen Qing sedang berusaha bangkit ketika kilatan ungu melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Dia hanya bisa melihat pita ungu yang bergerak kabur diiringi suara desisan seperti halilintar. Sebelum sempat menyadari, sebuah lecutan cambuk mengarah padanya.

Tidak memiliki apapun untuk menahannya. Wen Qing menutup erat kedua mata sambil meringkuk di bawah lengannya. 

Sesaat sebelum Zidian membelah tubuhnya, sebuah suara di kejauhan menyapa pendengaran Wen Qing. Bersamaan dengan itu, bunyi cambuk menghancurkan tanah batu terdengar sangat kencang dari arah sampingnya. Seketika lompatan batu - batu kecil menghujaninya. 

Ketika membuka matanya, Wen Qing melihat bahwa dirinya berhasil selamat dari cambukan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Jiang Cheng telah mengubah arah serangannya.

"Tuan muda Wei?!" secercah harapan memenuhi wajah kusut Wen Qing saat melihat Wei Wuxian berlari ke arahnya.

.....

Jiang Cheng hampir memukul Wei Wuxian ketika dia berteriak. "Sudah kubilang, jangan berlari - larian sesukamu! Memangnya berapa kali harus kami ingatkan agar kau mengerti?!" 

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah." jawab Wei Wuxian tak acuh.

"Wei Wuxian!!"

"Iya, baiklah. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Tidak akan aku ulangi, oke?!!" Wei Wuxian menyerah.

Wen Qing terperangah di tempatnya melihat pemandangan tidak biasa yang sedang terjadi di depannya. 

Beberapa saat yang lalu, pemimpin sekte Jiang terlihat seperti malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawanya kapan saja. Dia sangat yakin, jika saat itu Tuan muda Wei tidak datang, dirinya pasti tidak akan bisa berada di ruang tamu Yunmeng Jiang dengan segelas teh hijau di atas mejanya.

Dari seorang yang dianggap menjijikan, Wen Qing menjadi seorang tamu bersama Jiang Cheng dan Wei Wuxian yang duduk berdampingan di meja Ketua sekte.

"Bisakah kau lebih berhati - hati lagi? Jika sesuatu terjadi, apa yang akan kukatakan pada A Jie?!" Jiang Cheng menelan kemarahannya, suaranya terdengar lembut walau raut wajahnya tetap sama.

Wei Wuxian menatap Jiang Cheng tajam. "Melihatmu hampir membunuh seorang wanita!? bagaimana aku tidak berlari? Kau membuat jantungku seolah ingin melompat keluar, Jiang Cheng!"

"Seharusnya kau tahu kenapa."

"Tapi dia seorang wanita, Jiang Cheng. Kau juga tahu, tidak ada darah di tangan Nona Qing!" Wei Wuxian segera menyela.

Sambil melipat kedua lengannya, Jiang Cheng ganti menatap Wen Qing yang masih mencoba untuk memahami situasi. "Yang tadi itu hanya bercanda. Tolong dimaafkan."

"Mananya yang bercanda, Jiang Cheng!!!" Wei Wuxian tidak tahan untuk menarik telinga Jiang Cheng hingga mengaduh. "Minta maaflah yang benar!" lanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Jiang Cheng singkat.

Wen Qing bahkan belum sempat menjawab ketika Jiang Cheng dengan cepat kembali ke arah Wei Wuxian. "Jadi... Apa kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?"

Melihat Jiang Cheng menatapnya penuh harap. Perlahan Wei Wuxian mengangguk pelan. "Sudahlah," meski singkat, jawaban itu membuat Jiang Cheng tersenyum. Melihatnya, Wei Wuxian terbatuk sebentar sambil membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Entah bagaimana, Wen Qing seolah melihat aura yang tidak biasa diantara mereka berdua. Dengan hati - hati, dia mencoba untuk berbicara. "Tuan muda Wei?"

Wei Wuxian langsung menoleh. Dia hampir melupakan kehadiran Wen Qing dihadapannya. "Ah, maafkan aku Nona Qing!"

Wen Qing mengangguk. "Tidak masalah."

"Jadi, Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik?" tanya Wei Wuxian sambil menepis tangan Jiang Cheng yang mencoba memegang perutnya. "Hentikan!" matanya mendelik ke arah Jiang Cheng sebelum kembali pada Wen Qing.

Sejenak Wen Qing tampak ragu. Dia menatap takut pada Jiang Cheng. Seolah mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh wanita di depannya Wei Wuxain mengibaskan telapak tangannya. "Abaikan saja dia! Kau bisa berbicara apapun itu."

Jiang Cheng masih mencoba menyentuh perut Wei Wuxian meski tidak berhasil. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya di atas meja.

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menemukan A Ning?" Wei Wuxian memiringkan kepalanya sebelum mengulang sebuah nama. "Ning ning?" Wen Qing mengangguk.

"A Ning bersama beberapa orang kelompoknya, pergi untuk menyelidiki raja kelelawar yang telah banyak memakan korban. Mereka pergi tidak jauh dari Qishan, itu bahkan tidak lebih dari empat li. Mereka berangkat sebelum tengah malam dan seharusnya sudah kembali tidak lama setelahnya. "Wen Qing berhenti sebentar, dia mencoba mengatur suaranya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Tapi, ini sudah hampir lima hari mereka pergi dan sampai sekarang belum juga kembali."

Kedua alis Wei Wuxian terangkat. "Apa mungkin mereka mengalami kesulitan dalam menyelidiki kasus ini?"

"Kau bilang Wen Ning mempunyai kemampuan bagus dalam memanah. Seekor raja kelewaran tidak akan terlalu sulit untuknya." Jiang Cheng menjawabnya sambil lalu. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari perut bulat Wei Wuxian.

Sambil menjepit dagunya dengan jari. Wei Wuxian menangkap kecemasan dibalik mata tegas Wen Qing. "Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan, Nona Qing?"

Wen Qing membuka bibirnya, tapi dengan cepat menutupnya kembali. Melihatnya, Wei Wuxian mencoba bertanya. "Nona Qing?"

"Ini mungkin hanya dugaan saja. Aku tidak berniat menuduh siapapun," Wei Wuxian mengedikkan dagunya, memberi tanda untuk Wen Qing melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Ketika aku bertanya pada yang lain. Mereka mengatakan bahwa tanpa sengaja melihat A Ning dan kelompoknya pergi bersama dengan orang - orang dari sekte Lanling Jin. Dan jika dia tidak salah, yang memimpin mereka adalah Tuan muda Jin Zixun."

Tangan Jiang Cheng tiba - tiba menggantung di udara. Dia bahkan bergeming ketika Wei Wuxian mencubit punggung tangannya. "Jin Zixun?" gumamnya. 

"Nona Qing, apa kau yakin?" dari tempatnya, Wen Qing mengangguk. "Jika ini berhubungan dengan orang itu, aku bisa menebak bahwa hasilnya tidak akan bagus."

"Karena itulah aku meminta bantuanmu, Tuan muda Wei. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku menemukan A Ning. Dia adalah adikku satu - satunya. Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, maka aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri!"

Jiang Cheng melirik cemas ke arah Wei Wuxian. Tepat ketika dia hendak mencegahnya. Wei Wuxian sudah lebih dulu menjawab. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

Tiba - tiba, Jiang Cheng merasakan tubuhnya menjadi dingin.

.....

Jiang Cheng menggeram pelan. Tangan yang mencengkram pergelangan Wei Wuxian bergetar.

"Ini tidak akan lama. Setelah membantu Nona Qing menemukan Ning Ning, aku akan segera kembali. Jadi, biarkan aku pergi!" 

Wen Qing juga berdiri dari tempatnya setelah melihat Wei Wuxian berdiri berniat untuk pergi. Sedangkan Jiang Cheng masih berdiam diri dalam duduknya, bukan berarti dia akan membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu mudah. "Meskipun aku mematahkan kakimu. Kau pasti akan tetap pergi, kan?"

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Wei Wuxian mengangguk mengiyakan. Jiang Cheng bahkan tidak melihatnya karna pikirannya sudah kosong.

"Jiang Cheng," Wei Wuxian memanggil. "Nona Qing telah menyelamatkan hidup kita di masa lalu. Dia dan Ning Ning yang membantu kita, ingat?! Kali ini, biarkan aku membalas kebaikan mereka."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut" dengan cepat Wei Wuxian menggeleng. "Tidak! Bukankah kau harus menjemput Jie jie? Dia pasti sudah menunggumu saat ini." 

Wei Wuxian mengelus pelan punggung tangan Jiang Cheng sebelum melepaskannya secara perlahan. Menggenggamnya kemudian. "Lagipula, ini menyangkut klan Wen. Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang pemimpin sekte sepertimu ikut campur dalam masalah ini? Mereka akan berpikir kalau kau memberontak dan membela klan Wen," Jiang Cheng tampak akan berbicara ketika Wei Wuxian melanjutkan. "Semua tentang klan Wen, pasti kau ingat betapa bencinya dirimu pada mereka?!"

Terdiam sejenak. Jiang Cheng merasa tenggorokannya terasa gatal, hingga suaranya terdengar berat. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Mereka tidak akan menuduhmu sebagai pemberontak, begitu?!"

"Biar saja, itu tidak ada bedanya bagiku! Sejak aku mempelajari ilmu hitam, mereka sudah melihatku tanpa kertas putih," Wei Wuxian kembali duduk, dia menghadap ke arah Jiang Cheng. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi shidinya. "Hanya kau, Jie jie dan Yunmeng Jiang yang masih mau menerimaku dengan kegelapan dalam diriku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Jiang Cheng" suaranya terdengar sangat lembut.

Kekalutan memenuhi Jiang Cheng. Sekali lagi, tangannya gemetar menyentuh jari - jari kecil pada pipinya. "Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu... Apa yang harus aku katakan pada A Jie? Wei Wuxian, jangan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sulit! Bisakah kau berhenti bermain seolah kau adalah penyelamat semua orang?! Pikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

Wei Wuxian menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, Jiang Cheng! Aku harus membalas hutang balas budi agar kelak di masa depan tidak akan menjadi beban! Setelah hari ini, aku akan menjadi anak baik. Percayalah padaku!"

Sesaat Jiang Cheng merasa kepalanya berputar. Dia memijit pelipisnya dengan gusar. Lebih mudah baginya untuk berteriak marah atau menyinggung perasaan Wei Wuxian hingga membuatnya mengurung diri dikamar daripada harus berhadapan dengan jiwa heroik yang menyebalkan. 

"Sekarang ini di Jinlin Tai sedang ada pertemuan antar sekte. Mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk begitu saja. Lagipula, jarak dari Yunmeng ke Lanling sangatlah jauh. Tunggulah sampai besok!" meski tidak bisa mencegah, paling tidak Jiang Cheng ingin mengulur waktu. Setidaknya Jiang Yanli bisa membujuk adiknya yang keras kepala ini.

Tetapi, Wei Wuxian sepertinya memiliki pemikirannya sendiri. "Bukankah itu lebih bagus? Mereka semua akan berada disana sehingga aku tidak perlu repot mencarinya kemana - mana. Setelah bertanya tentang Ning Ning, aku akan segera pergi dari sana."

Jiang Cheng tidak bisa menjawab kekeraskepalaan Wei Wuxian. Dia hanya bisa mendesah pelan. 

"Semua sudah jelas, bukan? Maaf membuatmu menunggu Nona Qing, mari kita pergi. Jangan ada penundaan lebih dari ini!" meski Jiang Cheng menyerah untuk membiarkan Wei Wuxian pergi. Tindakannya berkata lain. Sekali lagi dia menahan pergelangan tangan Wei Wuxian.

Sambil memutar matanya malas, Wei Wuxian mendengus kasar. "Oh ayolah, Jiang Cheng!"

Sejak tadi Wen Qing tidak berhenti mengamati kedua orang di depannya. Ketika melihat Wei Wuxian, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Sosok yang dibalut jubah hitam itu terlihat sangat berbeda dari terakhir yang dia ingat. Wen Qing bisa merasakan ada aura gelap yang sama pada sosok Wei Wuxian. Sangat berbeda dengan ketika dulu mereka bertemu, Wei Wuxian terlihat lebih cerah meski keadaannya tampak kacau.

Dan lagi. Apakah dirinya tidak salah melihat bahwa perut Wei Wuxian... Agak... Besar? 

Saat memikirkannya, Wen Qing tidak menyadari bahwa Wei Wuxian bersama Jiang Cheng sudah berdiri di depannya Melihat ke Wen Qing yang tidak berhenti melihat ke arah perutnya. Wei Wuxian tertawa sambil mengelus perutnya. "Bukankah ini terlihat menggemaskan?" 

Suara tawa Wei Wuxian menyadarkan Wen Qing kembali. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Wei Wuxian berdiri di depannya. "Ah, ma-maaf!" sesalnya.

"Tidak masalah. Ayo pergi!" Wei Wuxian sudah berjalan lebih dulu, saat Wen Qing masih mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Wei Wuxian sudah berjalan jauh kemudian berhenti di depan pintu ketika menyadari Wen Qing belum juga beranjak mengikutinya. Dia menunggu di dekat pintu.

Begitu juga dengan Jiang Cheng. Dia sama sekali belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Menatap Wen Qing dengan kedua lengan yang disilangkan. "Terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat, Nona Qing?"

Wen Qing menoleh kemudian mengangguk. "Apakah, Tuan muda Wei..." dia tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika Jiang Cheng langsung menyela. "Tepat seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak mungkin. Apakah hal itu benar - benar bisa terjadi?!" Wen Qing merasa tidak percaya.

Dirinya pernah mendengar sesuatu seperti ilmu terlarang 'Pembagian jiwa'. Tapi, sejauh yang dia tahu itu hanyalah sebuah mitos yang tidak pernah terbukti keberadaannya. Selama ini, Wen Qing telah mencoba untuk menemukan ilmu terlarang itu sepanjang waktu, namun hasilnya nihil. Melihat Wei Wuxian bisa menggunakannya tentu itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan dirinya. Kedua matanya berkilat tajam dengan api yang menyala, ada keinginan untuk mengetahui lebih tentang hal itu.

Dalam penelitiannya, Wen Qing tidak bisa menemukan hal baik bagi pengguna ilmu terlarang kecuali menunda kematiannya lebih lama, sebaliknya itu akan membuat mereka mati dengan keadaan yang sangat buruk. Dan kematian paling kejam adalah pengguna ilmu terlarang tersebut membawa jiwa tidak berdosa yang terkandung dalam dirinya.

Melihat perut Tuan muda Wei yang membesar membuat Wen Qing tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bersimpati. Seorang bayi hidup di dalam diri Wei Wuxian hanya untuk mati kemudian. Itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

Setelah beberapa saat diam. Wen Qing pun bertanya. "Tuan muda Wei, benar - benar mengandung?" 

Tidak ada yang keluar dari bibir Jiang Cheng. Sebagai gantinya dia hanya mengangguk.

Wen Qing tampak berpikir saat Jiang Cheng berkata dengan dingin. "Kau seharusnya sudah mengerti untuk tidak membahayakan Wei Wuxian dan bayi dalam perutnya hingga bayi itu lahir. Jika sampai sesuatu terjadi pada mereka. Kepalamu adalah bayarannya!"

Tampaknya Wen Qing cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Jiang Cheng. Seketika itu, tatapannya beralih pada Wei Wuxian yang masih menunggunya di dekat pintu. 'Tentu saja, Tuan muda Wei tidak memberitahukan kalau ilmu itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tidak akan ada yang selamat baik si pengguna ilmu terlarang dan bayi yang dikandungnya. Wajar saja jika pemimpin sekte Jiang tidak mengetahui kalau... Bayi itu tidak akan pernah bisa lahir.'

Memikirkannya, membuat Wen Qing meremas dadanya yang ngilu. Bagaimana bisa ada ilmu terlarang sekejam ini.

"Nona Qing, cepat! Kau ingin pergi atau tidak?!"

Mendengar Wei Wuxian berteriak, keduanya serentak menoleh. Wen Qing mengangguk sebelum memberi salam hormat pada Jiang Cheng sambil membungkuk rendah. "Terima kasih, pemimpin sekte Jiang. Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan hatimu ini. Tentu saja aku akan menjaga mereka, tidak akan kubiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Tuan muda Wei!"

Jiang Cheng mendengus. "Berbicara memang mudah. Lebih baik jika aku bisa melihat hasilnya!" 

Sekali lagi Wen Qing mengangguk sebelum berjalan menghampiri Wei wuxian. Bersama dengan Jiang Cheng, mereka pergi ke lapangan latihan Yunmeng Jiang. 

Melihat Wei Wuxian hanya berdiri di dekat Wen Qing, Jiang Cheng bertanya. "Dimana pedangmu?"

"Apakah aku harus pergi menggunakan pedang?" kedua alis Jiang Cheng bertaut saat Wei Wuxian membalas pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lain. "Lalu? Kau akan pergi ke Lanling menggunakan apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar! Biar aku mencoba sesuatu dulu. Kehadiran adik kecil ini membuat aliran qi milikku agak sedikit terganggu."

Baik Jiang Cheng dan Wen Qing menatap dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat kentara di wajah mereka berdua. Keduanya melihat Wei Wuxian mengeluarkan aura hitam yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Oh! Sepertinya ini baik - baik saja," Wei Wuxian menatap dirinya sendiri dengan kagum. Aliran qi miliknya tidak lagi bergelombamg seperti terakhir kali klan Wen menyerang. "Sepertinya energi spiritual milik Lan Zhan yang masih tertinggal membuatnya seimbang. Baiklah, kita bisa pergi!"

"Apa itu?!" bibir Jiang Cheng tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Hanya penemuan kecil. Dengan ini, aku bisa pergi kemanapun hanya dengan satu kedipan mata," sambil mengucapkannya, Wei Wuxian mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Jiang Cheng yang disambut dengusan kecil.

Jiang Cheng kembali bertanya. "Kenapa saat pergi ke Lanling, kau tidak menggunakannya? Bukankah kita bisa sampai lebih cepat tanpa harus kedinginan menerobos udara dingin?" 

Wei Wuxian tertawa renyah. "Sayang sekali aku hanya bisa membawa satu orang saja."

"Tuan muda Wei. Apa ini tidak masalah? Sekarang ini kau sedang..."

"Hamil? Jangan memandangku seperti wanita lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Meski aku sedang hamil, aku masih bisa menggunakan kekuatanku. Semua baik - baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir!" Wei Wuxian tersenyum tanpa beban.

Jiang Cheng sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Wei Wuxian, kemudian berkata dengan suara pelan. "Kau benar - benar akan pergi?"

Mendengarnya membuat Wei Wuxian tersenyum jahil. "Aku bahkan belum pergi dan kau sudah merindukanku? Kau manis sekali, A Cheng," kemudian Wei Wuxian tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Ya. Jika bisa, aku tidak ingin kau pergi," tawa Wei Wuxian berhenti seketika. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Jiang Cheng akan sejujur ini.

"Jiang Cheng..." 

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Jiang Cheng menyela. "Pergilah! Jangan membuat dirimu terlibat dalam bahaya, kau orang bodoh!"

Wei Wuxian tersenyum teduh mendengarnya. Hanya dengan tatapan mata, mereka berdua mencoba memahami satu sama lain.

Musim semi saat itu berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Awan mendung lembut menelan hampir semua warna biru cerah. Meninggalkan cahaya matahari yang bersinar malu - malu menembus pekatnya awan kelabu.

Di bawah langit gelap. Wei Wuxian membawa Wen Qing tenggelam ke dalam aura berbentuk gagak hitam yang menelan bayangan mereka kemudian hilang dalam pandangan Jiang Cheng. Meninggalkan Ketua sekte Jiang dalam kesendirian.

Perasaan yang sama seperti cuaca hari ini memenuhi dada Jiang Cheng. Dalam hembusan angin dingin, dia berbisik dengan pilu. "Jangan pergi."

.....

Para pemimpin dari semua sekte mendatangi pertemuan yang diadakan oleh sekte Lanling Jin. Mereka berjalan beriringan bersama pengikut masing - masing.

Lan Wangji yang jarang sekali menghadiri acara pertemuan, entah bagaimana memutuskan datang untuk menemani kakaknya hari ini. Wajah diamnya tidak jauh berbeda seperti sebelumnya.

Merasakan langkah kakaknya yang jauh tertinggal. Dia berbalik untuk memandang kakaknya yang kini sudah sepenuhnya berhenti berjalan. Wajah lembut kakaknya memantulkan banyak sekali guratan kata yang tak bisa diucapkan.

Mencoba mendekat. Dia memanggil kakaknya dengan sopan. "Xiong Zhang?"

Lan Xichen tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menarik adiknya ke ujung lorong yang tidak dilewati banyak orang. "Wangji, Bolehkah kakak bertanya sesuatu padamu?" suaranya terdengar seperti orang tercekik.

"Mmn," Lan Wangji mengangguk dengan tatapan bingung yang tidak kentara. Wajah serius kakaknya membuatnya penasaran.

"Kakak tidak yakin karena ini hanya dugaan saja. Tapi, semakin dipendam rasanya semakin tidak nyaman," sejenak Lan Xichen menarik nafas. Dengan suara rendah dia kembali melanjutkan. "Apakah kau merasakan sesuatu apapun tentang Wei Gongzi?"

Alis Lan Wangji mengkerut, tapi itu hanya sebentar. "Wei Ying?" 

Dengan cemas, Lan Xichen menunggu. Tetapi, gelengan dari adiknya membuat semuanya jelas. Meskipun membawa predikat murid paling berbakat di Gusu Lan, adiknya tetaplah masih hijau. Tentu Lan Wangji tidak akan menyadarinya.

Tiba - tiba dia merasakan ada batu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. "Ini... Agak sulit untuk menjelaskannya... Tapi apa kau tidak menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Wei Gongzi?"

"Xiong Zhang. Jangan lakukan penundaan!" Lan Wangji menggeram tidak sabar.

"Tentang Wei Gongzi, sepertinya dia sedang-"

"Er Gege! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disana?!" secara kebetulan Jin Guangyao datang dari arah lain bersama dengan pemimpin sekte Jin.

Memperpendek jaraknya dengan berlari kecil, Jin Guangyao datang menghampiri mereka. Lan Xichen memandang adiknya dengan sungkan, dia merasa tidak enak akibat pembicaraan mereka ada yang menginterupsi.

Meskipun wajah Lan Wangji tidak menunjukkan perubahan berarti. Kakaknya tahu bahwa adiknya merasa kesal.

Jin Guangyao menyapa mereka dengan senyuman manis seperti biasanya. "Salam untukmu Er Gege, Adik. Kenapa kalian ada disini? apakah kalian tidak ingin masuk? Semuanya sudah datang."

Merasa bahwa dirinya tidak mendapatkan apapun, Lan Wangji melirik sekilas pada Jin Guangyao. Tatapannya tajam dan dingin. Tanpa melihat lagi, dia segera meninggalkan tempatnya menuju ke Glamour Hall.

"Er Gege. Sepertinya aku telah mengganggu sesuatu yang penting di antara kalian. Mungkin seharusnya, aku tidak datang kesini?!" Jin Guangyao merasa menyesal. 

Lan Xichen hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil, mencoba menghibur. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan, A Yao. Bagaimana kalau kita juga segera menyusul?" 

Sambil mengapit pundak kecil Jin Guangyao dengan jarinya. Lan Xichen membawanya berjalan beriringan menuju Glamour Hall. Ketika mereka sampai, ruangan itu hampir penuh. Tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, Lan Wangji duduk dengan punggung tegak sambil memejamkan matanya. Bermeditasi.

Jin Guangyao menukar beberapa kata dengan kakak sesumpahnya sebelum bergegas mengambil tempatnya di samping Jin Guangshan seperti biasa. 

Semua orang tampak sedang merapikan cara duduk mereka dan mengatur nada suara masing - masing, untuk memberikan ruang bagi pemimpin sekte Lanling Jin berbicara. Pertemuan kali ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Mereka sedang membuat kesepatakan satu sama lain tentang menggabungkan kekuatan untuk memperluas daerah mereka. Beberapa sekte kecil tengah berusaha untuk mendapatkan ijin bergabung dengan sekte - sekte besar lainnya agar mereka memiliki kekuatan lebih mengendalikan daerah kekuasaan masing - masing.

Tentu saja, sekte kecil tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa bantuan dari sekte besar yang mendominasi dunia kultivasi. Dan sekte yang saat ini tengah menduduki puncak kejayaannya adalah Lanling Jin. Bergabung dengan mereka tentu akan mendapatkan banyak keuntungan.

Hampir satu shichen berlalu sejak dimulainya acara pertemuan. Tapi yang mereka lakukan tidak lebih seperti acara perjamuan yang terlihat seolah mereka sedang menghadiri sebuah pesta. Klan Jin selalu pandai dalam hal membuang - buang uang, dengan menyajikan anggur dan makanan mewah hanya untuk acara yang tidak terlalu penting. 

Jin Zixun duduk tidak jauh dari meja Gusu Lan. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat Lan Wangji yang sedang bermeditasi. Dengan dengusan kecil, dia seolah mengejek adik Lan Xichen. Bagaimana bisa melakukan meditasi disaat semua orang memanjakan diri mereka dengan piala emas yang berisi anggur merah?

Sambil membawa anggur miliknya, Jin Zixun menghampiri meja Gusu Lan. Sambil tersenyum, dia menyapa. "Kenapa piala kalian kosong? Biarkan aku mengisinya untukmu, Zewu Jun."

Jari - jari ramping Lan Xichen segera menahan anggur yang hampir dituang oleh Jin Zixun. "Maafkan aku, Tuan muda Jin. Tapi kami tidak meminum arak."

Jin Zixun tertawa dengan menyebalkan seperti biasa. Dia selalu bisa menciptakan masalah kapanpun. "Hanya minum beberapa gelas tidak akan menyakitimu. Lagipula kalian tidak sedang berada di Gusu, apa yang kalian khawatirkan? Apa kalian akan menolak niat baikku? Betapa kejamnya."

Semua orang berbisik - bisik melihat aksi Tuan muda Jin yang sangat berani. Tentu dunia kultivasi sangat tahu tentang aturan Gusu Lan yang melarang murid mereka untuk meminum alkohol. Itu jelas terukir pada tembok batu yang berisi lebih dari 3000 peraturan. Tetapi, menolak tawaran Jin Zixun pada situasi kali ini tentu tidak akan terlalu bagus untuk sekte mereka.

Melihat situasi, Jin Zixun tersenyum miring kemudian beralih ke arah Lan Wangji. "Jika Zewu Jun tidak ingin minum, tentu harus ada orang yang mewakilinya. Lan Er Gongzi. Bagaimana kalau kau meminumnya untuk Zewu Jun?!"

Seperti yang sudah diduga. Jin Zixun dengan sengaja melakukannya. Dia mendorong piala berisi anggur ke hadapan Lan Wangji. 

Meskipun tengah bermeditasi dengan melemahkan inderanya, dia masih bisa mendengar samar suara Jin Zixun dan tidak bisa hanya diam saja. Lan Wangji membuka matanya hanya untuk memberikan kilatan seperti es yang memantul dari matanya.

Jin Zixun merasakan bulu pada tengkuknya berdiri, tapi dia masih mencoba untuk keras kepala. "Tentu kau juga tidak bisa menolaknya, bukan begitu?"

"Tuan muda Jin, anda tau kalau-" ucapan Lan Xichen terputus oleh gerakan lembut dari telapak tangan adiknya. 

Tanpa merubah tubuhnya yang tegak seperti batu giok, Lan Wangji mengambil piala itu menggunakan dua jarinya lalu membawanya mendekat. Gerakannya sangat halus. Bahkan cairan anggur merah dengan bau menyengat pada piala sama sekali tidak bergetar.

Dari tempatnya, Jin Zixun diam - diam menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sementara semua orang disana menahan nafas mereka.

Tepat ketika piala itu hampir menyentuh bibir Lan Wangji, seseorang telah lebih dulu mengambil alih cangkir emas dari tangan Lan Wangji kemudian meneguk semua isinya tanpa sisa. 

Kehadirannya yang tiba - tiba membuat suasana berubah menjadi dingin. Semuanya membeku di tempat mereka dengan tatapan ngeri. 

"Aku meminum ini untuknya. Jadi, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" 

Tanpa semua orang duga, tiba - tiba saja seseorang yang tidak mereka sangka akan berani datang ketika pertemuan sedang berlangsung. Tanpa kesopanan yang terlihat orang itu berdiri di samping meja Gusu Lan, menatap tajam pada Jin Zixun.

Jin Zixun hanya melirik malas. Tanpa melihat pun dia sudah tahu itu adalah suara Wei Wuxian, orang yang sangat menyebalkan baginya. Terakhir kali bertemu adalah ketika sekte Lanling Jin mengadakan acara perburuan di gunung Baifeng. Keduanya sempat berdebat satu sama lain. Tentu saja Jin Zixun masih sangat ingat.

"Memangnya apa yang orang sepertimu ingin tanyakan padaku?!" jawabnya kemudian.

Glamour Hall tiba - tiba saja menjadi ricuh. Semua orang menunjukkan keterkejutan mereka dengan kengerian yang terlihat jelas. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Wei Wuxian? Yiling Laozu dengan kekuatan hitam yang selama kampanye Sunshot mengendalikan lebih dari tiga ribu atau lima ribu pasukan mayat. 

Seruling dengan rumbai merah. Melihatnya saja membuat darah mereka menjadi dingin. Itu adalah senjata andalannya, Chenqing.

"We-Wei Wuxian?!!" seseorang secara tidak sadar berteriak dari balik mejanya.

"Sejak kapan dia ada disini?" 

"Tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya!"

"Yang lebih penting. Bagaimana dia tahu jalan menuju kesini? Siapa yang membawanya kemari?!" keributan besar pun terjadi. Pertanyaan - pertanyaan datang semakin liar. 

"Tidak ada yang mengantarku. Aku datang sendiri kemari dan aku baru saja tiba," Wei Wuxian menjawab pertanyaan orang - orang dengan acuh tak acuh.

Niat kedatangannya kemari adalah untuk mencari Jin Zixun. Ketika dia menemukannya berada pada meja Gusu bersama dua Jade Lan, Wei Wuxian segera menghampiri tanpa banyak berkomentar.

"Tunggu, apa kalian lihat itu? Apa maksudnya ini?"

Kedatangan Wei Wuxian saja sudah cukup membuat mereka semua terkejut setengah mati. Ketika beralih pada Chenqing yang terselip pada pinggang, semua orang dibuat hampir mengeluarkan bola mata mereka. 

Mereka bahkan mengedipkan mata berkali - kali seolah berharap apa yang mereka lihat hanyalah halusinasi akibat mereka sudah sangat mabuk. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?! Teriakan dari hati mereka terdengar sangat pahit.

Wei Wuxian kembali pada niat awalnya datang kesini. "Jin Zixun, bisakah aku meminta waktumu?"

"Kau tidak lihat kami sedang ada pertemuan penting? Tunggulah sampai rapat selesai dan aku akan menanggapi semua pertanyaanmu!" Jin Zixun masih mengabaikan.

"Berapa lama?" Wei Wuxian mulai tidak sabar. 

Jin Zixun menjawab. "Tidak lama. Hanya sekitar dua atau tiga shichen,"

"Aku khawatir tidak bisa menunggu selama itu!" wajah Wei Wuxian mulai gelap. Suasana di ruangan menjadi dingin. Para tamu undangan bahkan tidak berani membuka bibir mereka.

"Tuan muda Wei. Apakah itu sesuatu yang sangat penting? Kau bisa menunggu sampai pertemuan ini selesai. Duduklah dulu aku akan menyiapkan meja untukmu," seperti biasa, Jin Guangyao selalu bisa mengendalikan situasi. Dia mencoba untuk membujuk Wei Wuxian.

Tatapan Wuxian sama sekali tidak berubah. Mengunci lurus ke arah Jin Zixun. "Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu hanya untuk berdiri disini tanpa jawaban apapun!"

"Sudah kubilang-"

Wei Wuxian segera menyela sebelum Jin Zixun sempat membalas. "Dimana Wen Ning? Saat melakukan perburuan di wilayah Gangquan. Kau bertemu dengannya dan beberapa dari sisa Wen. Dia adalah pemimpin dari kelompok itu."

Gangquan menjadi milik sekte Lanling Jin dalam pembagian wilayah. Para kelompok Wen dipaksa untuk bertahan hidup pada sebuah tempat kecil di Qishan akibat seluruh wilayah yang ada telah menjadi milik sekte besar. Dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa orang Wen lakukan selain menerima nasib mereka.

Jin Zixun masih terlihat tenang menghadapi situasinya. "Ada begitu banyak anjing Wen. Bagaimana bisa aku mengingat mereka semua? Kau pikir aku semenganggur itu?"

Wei Wuxian merasakan dorongan kecil pada perutnya. Dengan lembut dia mengelusnya untuk menenangkan adik kecil yang sepertinya terpengaruh oleh emosinya. 

Semua orang tidak melewatkan sekecil apapun pergerakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Wei Wuxian. Bahkan Lan Wangji tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada perut besar Wei Wuxian. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Dadanya terasa panas.

"Tentu saja aku bisa mengingatkanmu kembali. Saat itu, kau tidak bisa menangkap raja kelelawar dan kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka. Lalu, dengan arogan kau meminta mereka untuk menjadi umpan agar bisa menarik buruanmu. Salah satu di antara mereka mencoba untuk bernegosiasi denganmu, dia adalah Wen Ning.

Karena menunda terlalu lama, raja kelelawar pun berhasil lolos lalu kau dengan sengaja memukuli para kultivator Wen. Kemudian membawa mereka dengan paksa."

Jin Zixun merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Jarinya bergetar tetapi tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Dengan tenang Wei Wuxian kembali melanjutkan. "Sejak hari itu, kelompok mereka masih belum kembali. Jika bukan kau, lalu kepada siapa aku harus menanyakannya?"

"Wei Wuxian! Apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk bermurah hati membela anjing Wen?! Sebenarnya kau ini berpihak pada siapa?!" Jin Zixun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berbalik. Matanya tajam menatap ke depan. Namun, seketika itu juga dia terkejut melihat penampilan Wei Wuxian.

Jubah hitam itu masih sama, dengan motif api pada bagian lengan. Aura hitam yang sama, sangat pekat menekan penuh memenuhi Glamour Hall. Semuanya masih tetap sama seperti yang terakhir kali dia lihat. 

Hanya saja, kali ini berbeda. Ini karena dia sudah mabuk atau memang dirinya melihat perut Wei Wuxian membesar?

"Jangan terlalu lama menunda. Aku bertanya padamu dimana Wen Ning?!!" Wei Wuxian menahan geramanmya.

Menyadari situasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Jin Guangshan mencoba berbicara. "Tuan muda Wei, mari kita bicarakan ini secara baik - baik."

"Jangan membuatku lebih marah dari ini. Jin Zixun! Dimana Wen Ning?!!" seru Wei Wuxian sambil memegangi perutnya yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

Jin Zixun pun berteriak. "Kalau kubilang tidak tahu, ya tidak tahu!!!"

Kedua mata Wei Wuxian menjadi merah seperti darah akibat amarah yang menguasai dirinya. Jari - jari kecilnya mengambil seruling hitam yang tersemat pada pinggangnya. Semua orang tampak waspada melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Wei Wuxian.

Semua orang tidak bisa menahan tubuh mereka untuk gemetar. Wei Wuxian bersama serulingnya adalah mimpi buruk yang nyata bagi mereka. Terlebih untuk Jin Guangshan yang seorang pengecut. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kediamannya hancur akibat mayat - mayat busuk datang ke tempatnya. Dengan tidak sabar dia pun berteriak. "Zixun!"

Jin Zixun mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. 

"Aku memberimu tiga hitungan. Tiga," Wei Wuxian menghitung mundur. Tekanan udara gelap semakin pekat, membuat Jin Guangshan berteriak panik. "JIN ZIXUN!!!"

Wei Wuxian melanjutkan "Dua."

Pada akhirnya Jin Zixun berteriak. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau bisa menemukan mereka diperbatasan Qionqi. Mereka hanyalah anjing tidak berguna, kenapa kau ingin berbaik hati mengurusi mereka?!!"

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya lebih cepat!" Wei Wuxian bahkan tidak mendengarkan ocehan Jin Zixun selain keberadaan Wen Ning dan yang lain.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama. Wei Wuxian menghapus jejaknya bersama dengan kumpulan gagak yang diselimuti kabut hitam. Dia pergi meninggalkan Glamour Hall seolah sosoknya lenyap ditelan kegelapan. Meskipun begitu, aura pekat yang ditinggalkannya membuat tubuh semua orang basah oleh keringat dingin.

Merasakan bahwa dirinya telah dipermalukan. Jin Guangshan orang yang pertama kali pergi dari tempatnya. Disusul dengan Jin Zixun yang beranjak dengan marah sambil membanting piala emas berisi anggur mewah.

Situasi menjadi tidak terkendali. Semua orang sibuk membicarakan tentang kehadiran mendadak Wei Wuxian. Semuanya menjadi sangat penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau lihat itu? Apa yang ada di perutnya? Itu bukan senjata rahasia untuk bisa mengambil alih dunia kultivasi, bukan?!"

"Entahlah. Jika aku boleh mengatakan. Perutnya terlihat seperti istriku ketika dia sedang hamil."

Bibir semua orang terkunci secara serentak mendengar pernyataan tidak masuk akal yang tiba - tiba. Tapi sebenarnya mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama, hanya saja tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya.

Mau bagaimana pun juga. Seorang pria hamil adalah hal terakhir yang bisa mereka pikirkan.

Sementara itu, Lan Wangji membatu di tempat. Pendengaranya cukup untuk bisa memahami apa yang mereka semua katakan meski dalam jarak lumayan jauh. Dengan gerakan kaku, dia menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang terlihat sangat shock.

"Xiong Zhang, Apakah ini?"

Lan Xichen merasakan jantungnya berdebar - debar mengalirkan rasa dingin ke seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. "Ya, Wangji. Itu yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu. Apa yang mereka katakan tidak salah, saat ini..." dia terdiam tiba - tiba. Kemudian bergegas menarik adiknya berdiri. "Ini tidak baik. Cepat kejar Wei Gongzi!!!"

Mengangguk sekali. Lan Wangji melesat cepat meninggalkan Glamour Hall sementara Lan Xichen menghampiri Jin Guangyao yang terlihat susah payah mengendalikan situasi.

Dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Lan Xichen tidak berhenti menatap cemas ke arah pintu hall yang terbuka lebar. Berharap pada adiknya agar bisa mencegah Wei Wuxian pergi lebih jauh dari ini. Dia merasakan firasat buruknya waktu lalu akan menjadi semakin buruk.

Sedangkan Lan Wangji dengan kecepatan yang dia miliki berusaha berlari mencari sosok Wei Wuxian. Gerakannya sangat pasti tanpa keraguan. Dalam hatinya dia terus memanggil nama Wei Ying hingga dirinya sampai di depan Jinlin Tai yang megah dan mewah.

Meskipun Lan Wangji memiliki kecepatan yang sangat menakjubkan. Dirinya masih tidak bisa menyusul Wei Wuxian. Dalam penyesalan yang begitu dalam, Lan Wangji menatap ke arah langit yang meninggalkan jejak kabut hitam pekat.

Semuanya sudah terlambat. Wei Wuxian telah pergi.

"Wei Ying."

.....

Disisi lain.

"Tuan muda Wei, kenapa kita sembunyi?"

"Diamlah sebentar!" Wei Wuxian meminta Wen Qing untuk tidak bersuara.

Dibalik tembok batu JinLin Tai yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Wei Wuxian tengah menyembunyikan dirinya bersama Wen Qing. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Lan Wangji berdiri dalam waktu yang lama sambil menatap ke arah langit. 

Dia baru saja menerbangkan kabut hitam untuk mengecoh mereka yang mungkin akan mengejarnya, sementara dia dan Wen Qing menyatukan diri dengan baik di balik tembok batu.

"Sejak tadi adik kecil tidak berhenti bergerak. Sepertinya dia sedang gelisah karena emosi milikku yang meluap - luap. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan aliran qi jika mereka rewel seperti ini. Dan tentu saja, pergi dari sini akan menjadi sulit. Biarkan mereka tenang lebih dulu sebelum kita pergi!" diam - diam Wen Qing mengangguk patuh.

Melihat wajah kelelahan Wen Qing. Wei Wuxian berbisik. "Lagipula. Kau tampak tidak baik - baik saja. Karena itu, kita akan beristirahat sebentar lagi."

Tentu saja tidak baik. Wen Qing bergerak tanpa henti untuk meminta bantuan kepada Wei Wuxian ke Yunmeng. Jika menaiki pedang terbang tentu itu bukanlah jarak yang begitu jauh. Hanya dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya, apa yang bisa Wen Qing lakukan selain berjalan dan berlari? Semua itu dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan bantuan. Dia sangat ingin menemukan adik tersayangnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama. Wei Wuxian melihat Lan Wangji akhirnya menyerah dan kemudian pergi. Adik kecil pun terlihat sudah tenang, dia bisa marasakan aliran energi spiritualnya sudah kembali normal.

Sambil membawa Wen Qing bersamanya. Mereka berdua bergegas menuju ke Qiongqi.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini mengakhiri flashback di chapter awal. Selanjutnya akan kembali ke masa kini.


	16. Tidak bisa kembali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerita kembali ke masa kini, dimana Wei Wuxian telah menyelamatkan sisa klan Wen yang berada di Qiongqi kemudian membawanya ke bukit Luangzhan. Jiang Cheng datang setelah dia mendapat kabar dari Lanling, bahwa Wei Wuxian telah membuat masalah disana.
> 
> Ketika Jiang Cheng ingin membawa Wei Wuxian kembali ke Lianhua Wu. Para mayat ganas yang diciptakan oleh Wei Wuxian mengamuk akibat ulah para tamu tidak diundang yang tiba - tiba datang.

.....

"Jadi... Alasan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu sekarang, nona Qing?!"

Tabib wanita dari klan Wen merendahkan tubuhnya semakin dalam saat mendengar nada tajam dan pandangan gelap Jiang Cheng. Dia tidak berani mengeluarkan jawaban apapun hingga membuat Jiang Cheng semakin direndam aura gelap.

Setelah hari dimana dia dengan berat hati mengijinkan Wei Wuxian pergi menuju Lanling bersama Wen Qing. Jiang Cheng sudah bisa menduga akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres. Lalu, dia segera mendatangi kakaknya yang sedang berada dirumah nenek mereka untuk membawanya kembali ke Lianhua Wu tanpa penundaan.

Hanya terlewat satu malam dan begitu dirinya sampai di kediaman Yunmeng Jiang pada pagi hari. Di atas mejanya sudah terlipat rapi perkamen kuning dengan stempel bunga peony dari Lanling Jin.

Jiang Cheng mengabaikan Wen Qing untuk menatap Wei Wuxian dengan suram. "Apakah mulutmu itu hanya bisa digunakan untuk mengunyah dan makan? Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi setelah kau berjanji padaku untuk menjadi anak baik?!"

Di dalam pondok yang dibuat asal - asalan, mereka bertiga duduk melingkar di atas bangku kayu kecil. Sejak tadi, Wei Wuxian hanya diam sambil memilah - milah buah tangan yang dibawakan oleh Jiang Cheng di dalam keranjang rotan. Kemudian memakannya satu persatu.

Dia sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah dari buah dan kacang yang ada ketika Jiang Cheng bertanya padanya. Tapi, dirinya tidak peduli dan berpura - pura sibuk dengan buah - buahan di depannya.

Melihat tanggapan Wei Wuxian, tentu saja wajah Jiang Cheng tidak terlihat bagus. "Wei Wuxian! Aku bertanya padamu!"

Wei Wuxian melirik dari sudut matanya. Dia sedang mengupas biji kacang. "Tidak boleh berbicara ketika makan!"

Bahkan rahang Jiang Cheng hampir saja terjatuh mendengarnya. Suara Wei Wuxian halus dan tenang. Jika saja sosok di depannya bukanlah Wei Wuxian, dia pasti berpikir itu adalah hantu yang sedang menyamar. 

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku berbicara untukmu," Wei Wuxian tidak menjawab. Jiang Cheng segera melanjutkan. "Pagi ini aku mendapatkan pesan dari Lanling Jin tentangmu. Mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa kau membuat keributan di dalam Glamour Hall dan mengacaukan pertemuan mereka."

Jiang Cheng berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Wei Wuxian, mulut kecil itu masih sibuk menghabiskan isi di dalam keranjang. "Jika kau hanya membuat masalah kecil tentu saja aku masih bisa berusaha mengabaikannya."

Berdiri secara tiba - tiba, Jiang Cheng kemudian berjalan mendekati Wei Wuxian. Memutar tubuh saudaranya kemudian mengapit dagu kecil itu dengan jari agar mata abu - abu menatap dirinya. 

Jiang Cheng mendekatkan wajah mereka, kemudian berkata dengan suara mendesis. Sama sekali tidak terdengar ramah. "Tapi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan membawa sisa klan Wen yang berada di Qiongqi?! Aku tahu, kau adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah ku temui. Hanya saja, tidak kusangka kau akan sebodoh ini!"

"Apa tidak cukup bagimu pergi menyelamatkan satu Wen? Dan sekarang kau membawa mereka semua bersamamu?! Lihat apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang?! Kau terluka sampai seperti ini disaat seseorang berjanji untuk melindungimu!! Omong kosong!!!"

Tubuh Wen Qing menjadi tegang ketika mendengarnya. Dirinya sangat tahu siapa yang di maksud oleh Jiang Cheng. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi dadanya dengan cepat.

Meskipun kemarahan tersirat jelas dikedua mata Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian masih enggan untuk menjawab. Bibirnya tertutup rapat. Meski begitu, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit pada dagunya yang ditekan semakin dalam oleh Jiang Cheng. Dia meringis kesakitan.

Jiang Cheng tersadar dari kemarahan kemudian melonggarkan jarinya, sebelum melepaskan dagu Wei Wuxian. 

Keduanya terdiam. Terjebak dalam keheningan dan tidak ada lagi yang berbicara satu sama lain.

Wen Qing merasakan aura berat yang menekan memenuhi pondok kecil. Tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya ikut terdiam.

.....

Sementara itu di salah satu kamar Lanling Jin.

Lan Wangji tampak sangat serius dari biasanya meskipun ekspresinya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ketegangan yang tergurat di wajahnya terlihat jelas di mata Lan Xichen. 

Mereka berdua sudah terjaga sepanjang malam, tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari keduanya hingga pagi menjelang. 

Masing - masing tengah merasakan perasaan yang rumit setelah kejadian kemarin, dimana Wei Wuxian tiba - tiba muncul dengan perut besarnya di dalam Glamour Hall dan mengejutkan semua orang. Bukan hanya membudidayakan ilmu hitam, Wei Wuxian bahkan sudah melampaui kehendak alam dengan mengandung seorang anak. 

Para tetua dari klan besar tidak bisa menahan diri mereka untuk membayangkan darimana dia bisa mengandung seperti itu. Semua orang hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Wei Wuxian benar - benar orang yang sangat sulit untuk ditangani. 

Dan saat itu juga dia menjadi pembicaraan semua orang tentang bagaimana kehadirannya telah mengguncang dunia kultivasi. Mereka sedang mempertimbangkan apakah sosoknya akan menjadi sesuatu yang akan mengancam untuk ke depannya.

Pikiran Wangji berkecambuk seperti gelombang besar, tetapi bibirnya menahannya untuk tetap diam. 

Suara kicauan burung terdengar dari luar menyadarkan Lan Xichen yang sepanjang malam seolah jiwanya tidak pada tempatnya. Mencoba mengatur suaranya, Lan Xichen berkata dengan serak akibat terlalu lama terdiam. "Wangji. Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Lan Wangji mengangguk segera. "Ya. Tentang Wei Ying..." 

Melihat adiknya tampak ragu, Lan Xichen menghela nafas. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit ketika dia berbicara. "Ini benar - benar sangat mengejutkan. Aku pun bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi ini."

"Kenapa Xiong Zhang tidak mengatakan padaku tentang Wei Ying?" meski suara Lan Wangji sangat stabil, Lan Xichen bisa merasakan nada menuntut dari ucapan adiknya.

Dengan lemah dan tatapan meminta maaf, Lan Xichen menggeleng. "Maafkan aku Wangji. Tapi, diriku sendiri baru mengetahui semuanya setelah menyimpulkan apa yang aku lihat ketika kita mengunjungi Yunmeng. Dan aku baru menyadari ada sesutau yang janggal pada Wei Gongzi saat kunjungan kita ke Lanling pada musim dingin."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?" gumam Lan Wangji kemudian terdiam.

"Pada awalnya aku pun ragu mengansumsikan bahwa itu adalah tanda - tanda kehamilan. Karena itu, aku tidak mengatakan apapun padamu." Lan Xichen melirik adiknya yang tampak gusar. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan. "Wangji, Wei Gongzi sudah terlalu jauh melangkah ke jalan yang tidak seharusnya. Menurutmu, bagaimana kita-"

Ucapan Lan Xichen terputus ketika adiknya tiba - tiba saja berdiri dari duduknya hingga kursi di belakangnya terjatuh dengan keras. Matanya berkilat merah dengan emosi yang bergejolak. Kakaknya bahkan terkejut ketika melihat ekspresi gelap di wajahnya.

Ragu - ragu, Lan Xichen memanggil. "Wangji?"

Lan Wangji menatap lurus ke arah Lan Xichen dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti bahkan oleh kakaknya. "Apakah..."

"Hm?" Lan Xichen balik bertanya.

"Apakah yang membuatnya mengandung adalah seorang pria?" lanjut Lan Wangji. 

Lan Xichen hampir terjatuh dari kursinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya. Kedutan kecil tercetak pada sudut bibirnya ketika memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Dari tempatnya, dia bisa melihat tubuh tinggi adiknya yang hampir melampauinya menjulang dengan kokoh. Tatapan matanya tampak dingin, wajah tanpa ekspresinya terlihat kaku dengan bibirnya selalu tertutup rapat. 

"Wangji. Menurutmu siapa yang telah membuat Wei Gongzi mengandung seorang anak. Tidakkah kau ingat sesuatu?" Lan Xichen bertanya dengan sabar.

Setelah menunggu adiknya terdiam beberapa saat, Lan Xichen akhirnya bisa bernafas lega melihat adiknya tampak sudah menemukan jawabannya. 

Lan Wangji menatap kakaknya. "Jadi, mereka sudah melakukan itu?!"

Dari tempat duduknya Lan Xichen menggerakan tangan untuk memanggil adiknya, menyuruh Lan Wangji mendekat seraya mencoba mempertahankan senyum halusnya. 

Setelah adiknya mendekat dari jarak jangkauannya, Lan Xichen kemudian memukul tepat pada kaki adiknya di belakang lutut. 

Dengan kekuatan tangan Gusu Lan yang terkenal kuat, seorang HanGuang Jun yang dibanggakan seperti Lan Wangji pun bisa roboh dengan sekali pukul.

"Carilah Wei Gongzi dan kau akan tahu dengan siapa dia memiliki anak!!!"

Semua orang akan melihat adiknya sebagai yang sosok bijaksana dari seorang HanGuang Jun. Sikap kalemnya tampak seperti sosok suci dan bersih, sangat mencerminkan ajaran sekte Gusu Lan. 

Tapi, dibalik itu semua. Lan Wangji masihlah adik kecilnya.

.....

Seseorang menghantam meja kayu bulat menggunakan cawan arak yang dia pegang. Jarinya mengerat dengan vena biru yang menonjol. Wajah elegannya tampak sangat gelap. 

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan seseorang di seberang mejanya yang duduk dengan kepala menggantung. Mereka terlihat sangat marah. Sementara yang lain hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dalam ketenangannya. Tidak ada yang bisa membaca apa yang tengah dia pikirkan.

Di dalam ruang pribadi milik Jin GuangShan, mereka bertiga duduk bersama dengan perasaan kalut.

"Paman! Apa kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja seperti ini?" Jin Zixun yang pertama membuka suara. 

Jin GuangShan tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya meminum araknya. Meski begitu, tatapannya sangat tajam. Pikirannya menjadi tidak tenang hingga arak yang dia minum tumpah mengenai jubahnya.

Di sampingnya, Jin GuangYao segera memberikan saputangan untuk membersihkan tetapi segera ditepis oleh Jin GuangShan. Sudah biasa mendapatkan penolakan, dia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

Melihat tidak ada tanggapan, Jin Zixun kembali berbicara. "Wei Wuxian tidak hanya menghina Lanling Jin secara terbuka, dia pasti sedang merencanakan pemberontakan dengan membawa kabur para tahanan! Dia benar - benar sudah memercikkan air di depan wajah kita semua!! Apa paman tidak akan mengambil tindakan?!"

Wajah Jin GuangShan tampak masam, matanya yang tajam dan kecil menatap Jin Zixun. "Aku tahu. Tapi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?! Wei Wuxian ada dibawah sekte Yunmeng Jiang. Menaruh tangan kita padanya, sama saja kita mengundang untuk berperang."

Jin Zixun memutar matanya dan hampir mengumpat kasar. Pamannya masih pengecut seperti biasanya. "Jika paman terus seperti ini. Maka, Wei Wuxian akan semakin besar kepala dan bisa saja dia akan mengendalikan klan Jin dibawah jarinya!"

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin! Siapa yang akan membiarkannya menguasai kita?! Pada kenyataannya dia hanyalah orang lain di sekte Yunmeng Jiang, bagaimana bisa orang seperti dirinya berada dipuncak kejayaan menggantikan Lanling Jin!?" Jin Guangshan mendelik tidak suka.

Jin Zixun memaksa. "Dengan membawa anjing Wen dan pasukan mayatnya, itu bisa saja terjadi. Apa paman sudah lupa dengan kampanye Sunshot pada waktu lalu? Hanya dalam semalam dia bisa menghabisi banyak kultivator Wen!"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba untuk saling memahami. Tapi kemudian Jin GuangShan mendesah pelan sambil memijit pelipisnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat lelah hanya dengan membicarakan Wei Wuxian.

Masih berusaha meyakinkan, Jin Zixun terus saja memberikan provokasi. "Jangan lupakan sekte Yunmeng Jiang bersama dengannya. Jika benar Wei Wuxian berniat untuk menggulingkan Lanling Jin. Meskipun semua sekte besar bekerja sama, kita masih akan sulit menghadapinya!"

Jin Zixun menyeringai diam - diam ketika melihat pamannya tampak goyah. Untuk menghadapi pamannya yang pengecut adalah dengan memberikan penekanan dan menakutinya sedikit. 

Bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah orang yang paling merasa dirugikan akibat kejadian saat di Glamour Hall. Sejak dulu dia sudah menyimpan benci pada Wei Wuxian, dan apa yang dilakukan padanya beberapa waktu lalu semakin menambah kesan buruk yang begitu dalam. 

Dan jika memang bisa, dia akan mencari cara apapun untuk menyingkirkan Wei Wuxian. Karena itulah, dia ingin menciptakan kesempatannya sendiri kali ini dengan bantuan dari sektenya dan sekte besar lainnya. 

Kali ini harus benar - benar berhasil.

Pada akhirnya, Jin GuangShan menyerah pada saran Jin Zixun. Dia beralih pada Jin GuangYao yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati mereka berdua dalam keheningan. "A Yao," panggilnya kemudian.

"Ya, Ayah?" sambil tersenyum, Jin GuangYao menjawab.

Jin GuangShan memberikan tatapan enggan. Sangat jelas terlihat, jika dia tidak menyukai anak hasil hubungan gelapnya bersama jiaoshu ternama pada masa itu di salah satu rumah bordil. 

Tapi karna suatu alasan, dia harus menerimanya masuk ke dalam klan Jin walau itu tidaklah mudah. Namun, melihat apa yang diberikan oleh Jin GuangYao. Sebagai seseorang penerima hasil, dirinya pun menjadikan Jin GuangYao seseorang yang patut untuk dimanfaatkan demi kebaikan sektenya.

Jin GuangShan membuka kipas lipatnya seraya berbicara. "Tentu kau sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk masalah kita sekarang ini?" dia sengaja menekan kata kita.

Sambil tersenyum, Jin GuangYao menjawab, suaranya sangat tenang. "Ya, Ayah. Pagi tadi aku sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada ketua sekte Jiang tentang apa uang terjadi. Lalu, aku pun mengundangnya hadir secara pribadi ke Lanling."

"Secara pribadi? Adik Yao, apa kau tidak memahami pembicaraan dengan baik?!" Jin Zixun menyela tiba - tiba.

"Maafkan aku kakak. Tapi, melihat kondisi Wei Gongzi saat ini sepertinya kita harus lebih berhati - hati. Karena itulah, aku hanya mengundang ketua sekte Jiang untuk datang." 

Jin Zixun tersenyum kecut. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan nantinya. Membuat tindakan pencegahan lebih baik daripada harus mengatasinya nanti!"

"Tapi, kita semua melihat Wei Gongzi tampaknya sedang mengandung? Kurasa dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Aku yakin, dalam waktu dekat dia tidak akan bertindak gegabah. Karena itu, lebih baik kita membicarakan ini bersama ketua sekte Jiang terlebih dahulu." Jin GuangYao berusaha membuat niatnya terucap dengan jelas.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Adik Yao!! Bagaimana jika itu hanya tipu muslihatnya yang lain?! Tidak mungkin seorang pria bisa, bisa..." Jin Zixun tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri.

Dia merasa ngeri.

"Aku sangat mengerti, karna itulah aku menyarankan keputusan ini. Jika kita terburu - buru dalam bertindak, hasilnya tidak akan menjadi baik. Meski nama Lanling Jin tengah dipertaruhkan, kita tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan yang akan menyakiti bayinya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya ketika kita melakukan itu?!" suara Jin Guangyao terdengar bergetar ketika mencoba menjelaskan. Entah bagaimana, dia merasa perlu untuk tidak membawa Wei Wuxian ke dalam masalah yang lebih besar. Saat itu, sepintas dia mengingat wajah gusar Lan Xichen.

"Bayi apa? Kenapa kau tampak sangat peduli? Kau yakin dia sedang tidak menyembunyikan kekuatan misterius di dalam perutnya?! Adik Yao, kau terlalu naif!" Jin Zixun sengaja mendengus kasar tepat di depan Jin GuangYao, berniat menghina.

"Sebelum memastikannya, kita tidak tahu apakah itu benar kekuatan tersembunyi, ataukah hanya seorang bayi." bantah Jin GuangYao. Keduanya tetap pada pendapat masing - masing.

"Kalau begitu putuskan! Kirim seseorang untuk pergi mengawasinya atau kita akan benar - benar tidak bisa menunjukan wajah kita di depan semua sekte!" Jin Zixun hampir tercekat akibat suaranya yang meninggi.

Melihat Jin Zixun yang sudah siap meledak. Jin GuangYao mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Dia berkata dengan sabar. "Aku sudah memikirkannya. Tapi, lebih baik lagi jika kita bisa berbicara dengan orang terdekatnya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja ketua sekte Jiang bisa mencari tahu sesuatu tentang saudaranya."

"Itu terlalu berbelit - belit!!!" Jin Zixun tampak tidak sabaran.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin coba kau katakan, Kakak?!!" tanya Jin GuangYao. Walaupun dia sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan menjadi jawabannya. Dirinya masih perlu untuk menanyakannya secara langsung.

Tidak tahu bagaimana harus mempertahankan pendapatnya. Jin Zixun kemudian bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dengan kasar. "Paman, Jika kau hanya duduk diam dan melihat. Maka aku tidak berjanji bisa membantumu di garis depan ketika sesuatu benar - benar terjadi pada Lanling Jin!! Kau akan menyesal ketika melihat Lanling Jin benar - benar jatuh sedangkan kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun!!" 

Jin GuangShan belum sempat membalas saat Jin Zixun segera beranjak pergi. Dia bahkan masih sempat menunjukkan kesopanannya dengan hormat, mengundurkan diri. "Aku permisi, Paman, Adik Yao."

Pintu baru saja tertutup setelah kepergian Jin Zixun bersamaan dengan bunyi tamparan terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Jin GuangYao jatuh tersungkur dari kursinya setelah ditampar dengan sangat keras oleh ayahnya.

"Sejauh mana kau akan membela Wei Wuxian lebih dari sektemu sendiri, A Yao?!" Jin GuangShan geram.

Sambil mencoba duduk dari jatuhnya, Jin GuangYao mengusap pipinya. "Ayah. Tidak ada pembelaan apapun, sungguh! Aku hanya mengambil jalan terbaik."

"Masih berani kau berbicara?!" Jin GuangShan membuang kipasnya, melemparkannya dengan keras hingga mengenai kening Jin GuangYao. Ujung kipas yang tajam menyayat kulit putih anaknya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Lukanya tidak dalam, tapi cukup membuat Jin GuangYao meringis akibat merasakan perih.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar, maka diamlah dan jangan lakukan apapun!! Sebelumnya aku ingin mengikuti apa yang kau rencanakan untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Tapi, mendengarmu terus menerus membela Wei Wuxian membuat telingaku sakit! Lantas, apa gunanya kau berusaha keras memintaku untuk memberikan nama Jin di belakang namamu!!!" Jin GuangShan tidak terlalu banyak merubah ekspresinya ketika dia marah. Hanya saja matanya yang licik memicing tajam dan suaranya meninggi, tanpa senyum pada bibirnya. 

Seperti apa yang banyak orang lain katakan, tentang darah dewa yang mengalir pada keturunannya. Meskipun sedang marah, orang - orang klan Jin masih tampak menawan.

"Maafkan aku ayah-"

"Tunjukkan rasa maafmu dengan cara yang pantas!! Cari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Wei Wuxian dan beritahukan pada ketua sekte lainnya untuk membahas masalah ini segera!" Jin GuangShan berbalik ke arah jendela. 

Dari tempatnya Jin GuangYao hanya bisa melihat punggung ayahnya. Ketika mencoba berdiri, Jin GuangShan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Pastikan ketua sekte Jiang hadir dalam pertemuan kali ini!!"

"Ayah. Kita masih bisa membicarakan ini secara pribadi. Kenapa kita harus membawanya bersama semua sekte?"

"Demi mengembalikan nama baik Lanling Jin yang telah dipermalukan. Apa kau pikir, aku akan membiarkan sekte - sekte yang ada mengendurkan kepercayaan mereka pada kita, akibat Wei Wuxian telah membawa tahanan Wen yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab Lanling Jin? Selain harus menyingkirkan seseorang seperti Wei Wuxian, apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan?!" Jin GuangShan teguh pada pendiriannya.

Jin GuangYao sudah mengerti jika merubah pemikiran ayahnya akan sangat sulit. Dia membutuhkan waktu beberapa tahun dan perjalanan yang tidak mudah untuk bisa menyandang nama Jin. Karena itu, sekarang ini dia hanya bisa menerima keputusan ayahnya.

Dan yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menjalankan perintah yang sudah diberikan padanya. Dengan wajah gusar dan perasaan tidak karuan, dia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang pribadi ayahnya. 

Dia berjalan dengan langkah kaki cepat yang hampir berlari, bergegas pergi ke ruangannya sendiri. Dia menulis sebuah pesan yang dibuat dengan terburu - buru untuk kemudian dia lipat dan diberikan ke salah satu pelayannya. 

Dengan sebuah kata singkat yang dia cetak dengan tinta hitam, Jin GuangYao kemudian mengirimkan pesannya kepada Lan Xichen.

'Wei Gongzi dalam bahaya!'

.....

Wei Wuxian memberikan buah jeruk pada Jiang Cheng untuk dikupas, setelahlahnya kembali memakannya dengan perlahan. Itu adalah buah jeruk kedua yang telah dia habiskan. 

Dia terlihat santai meskipun keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tepat ketika dia memberikan buah ketiganya, Jiang Cheng menjadi geram dan tidak sabaran, kemudian meremas buah jeruk itu hingga hancur di dalam kepalan tangannya. "Wei Wuxian. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk mengupaskan buah jeruk untukmu! Kau seharusnya tahu maksud kedatanganku kemari. Jangan menguji kesabaranku terlalu lama!!"

Wei Wuxian melirik buah jeruk di tangan Jiang Cheng yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Dia sungguh sangat menyayangkannya, karena buahnya sangat manis dan dagingnya terasa lembut. Dia begitu menyukainya.

"Wei Wuxian!" wajah Jiang Cheng mulai merah penuh kedutan.

Menghela nafasnya, Wei Wuxian akhirnya menyerah berpura - pura bodoh. "Baiklah. Tidak perlu mempersulit keadaan. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Pulang bersamaku sekarang juga!" Jiang Cheng segera menjawab dengan pasti.

Wei Wuxian membalas dengan gelengan lemah. Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum berkata. "Tidak sekarang, Jiang Cheng. Masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku tangani disini."

Jiang Cheng tidak begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Dari awal dia sudah menduga akan jadi seperti ini. "Kau tahu bagaimana situasinya, bukan? Lantas apa yang membuatmu bertahan disini bersama mereka? Wei Wuxian, ini bukan saatnya untuk dirimu memainkan permainan pahlawanmu itu!"

"Lalu, kau ingin aku bagaimana? Meninggalkan mereka untuk dihabisi satu persatu secara bergiliran? Asal kau tahu saja, mereka semua menyiksa para tahanan di Qiongqi dengan kejamnya. Apa bedanya mereka dengan orang - orang Wen sebelumnya?! Jiang Cheng, ini tidak bisa dibenarkan!!" Wei Wuxian tersentak ketika suaranya meninggi. 

Dia merasakan gerakan gelisah pada perutnya akibat berteriak tiba - tiba, kemudian mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sambil mengelus perutnya yang semakin besar.

Melihat Wei Wuxian yang tampak letih dan pucat, Jiang Cheng meredakan amarah yang hampir menguasai dirinya. Saat melihat perban kumal membelit bagian rusuk Wei Wuxian, dia merasa gusar dan semakin ingin menyeretnya kembali ke Lianhua Wu. "Pulanglah. Disini bukan tempat yang tepat untukmu. Apa yang bisa kalian dapatkan dengan tinggal bersama para mayat dan aura kebencian yang begitu pekat?"

Wei Wuxian sedikit berharap. "Ya, ya. Tentu saja kami tidak bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Katakan padaku Jiang Cheng, apa kau akan memberikan kami semua tempat yang lebih layak untuk tinggal?"

Kedua alis Jiang Cheng terajut. Dia tampak bingung menatap kedua mata Wei Wuxian yang berbinar. Tak lama dia segera tersadar kemudian memperbaiki ucapannya. "Untuk kau dan anakmu? Tentu saja aku akan!"

Setelahnya dia bisa mendengar Wei Wuxian mendesah kecewa. 

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia menerima tawaran baikku ini?" kali ini Jiang Cheng tidak memaksa, dia bertanya.

Bibir Wei Wuxian mengerucut lucu. Dengan enggan membalas. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku."

Jiang Cheng menghela nafas, dia menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan Wei Wuxian. Pada akhirnya, dia tidak pernah bisa menang berdebat dengan saudaranya ini. 

Pandangannya beralih, menelusuri setiap detail pondok yang terlihat bisa ambruk kapan saja. Atapnya dibuat asal dan terburu - buru, banyak celah yang tidak tertutup hingga sinar matahari bisa menembusnya dimana pun. Jiang Cheng mengangkat sebelah alis, ujung bibirnya tertarik kebawah.

"Pondok ini tampak tidak lebih bagus dari milik Moli, Xiao Ai dan Feifei." komentarnya kemudian.

"Maafkan kami, pemimpin sekte Jiang. Kedua pamanku membuat pondok ini secara tergesa - gesa sejak mengetahui Tuan muda Wei membutuhkan tempat untuk merawat lukanya. Aku akan meminta mereka untuk melakukan perbaikan setelah ini." ujar Wen Qing pada akhirnya setelah sejak tadi terdiam.

Sedangkan Wei Wuxian merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika mendengar Jiang Cheng menyebutkan nama anjing - anjingnya. 

Jiang Cheng tidak bisa menahan tawanya seraya tersenyum mengejek. "Bagaimana pun bagusnya, tetap saja ini adalah bukit Luanzhang. Apa yang bisa kalian perbaiki dari ini?"

Wen Qing terdiam lagi. Semua yang ada disini sadar bahwa tempat ini memang tidak terlihat baik dari sisi manapun. Tapi, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Hanya disinilah yang bisa mereka tempati.

"Nona Qing, ijinkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu." Wen Qing yang merasa namanya dipanggil bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Dia mendongak secara perlahan hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan tatapan tajam Jiang Cheng. "Ya, pemimpin sekte Jiang?" jawabnya kemudian.

Jiang Cheng melirik Wei Wuxian yang ternyata juga tengah memperhatikan dirinya, kemudian kembali pada Wen Qing.

"Tentang apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang ini, tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa memaafkannya dengan mudah. Tetapi, tentang janji yang telah kau buat padaku ketika datang ke Lianhua Wu. Apa kau masih ingat?"

"Nona Qing, cepat! Kau ingin pergi atau tidak?!"

Mendengar Wei Wuxian berteriak, keduanya serentak menoleh. Wen Qing mengangguk sebelum memberi salam hormat pada Jiang Cheng sambil membungkuk rendah. "Terima kasih, pemimpin sekte Jiang. Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan hatimu ini. Tentu saja aku akan menjaga mereka, tidak akan kubiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Tuan muda Wei!"

Jiang Cheng mendengus. "Berbicara memang mudah. Lebih baik jika aku bisa melihat hasilnya!"

"Te-tentu saja, aku ingat," suara Wen Qing tenggelam, dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Baguslah jika begitu. Janji adalah sebuah janji, meskipun kau harus menepatinya hingga jiwamu tidak bisa terlahir kembali. Kau masih harus menepati janjimu!!" Jiang Cheng berdiri dari tempatnya dengan tiba - tiba. Wei Wuxian mengikutinya dari samping, mengamatinya dengan gelisah.

Melihat kedua orang di depannya berdiri, Wen Qing pun segera beranjak dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan. Tubuhnya terlihat lemah karena kondisinya belumlah pulih sepenuhnya.

"Hari ini kau membuatnya terluka. Apanya yang tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padanya?!" Jiang Cheng sudah menarik Zidian.

Secara hampir bersamaan, Wen Qing dan Wei Wuxian terkejut. Mereka menatap cemas pada cahaya Zidian yang menyala - nyala.

"Pemimpin sekte Jiang, maafkan kesalahanku. Tapi, ini tidak seperti itu. Percayalah padaku bahwa apa yang terjadi pada Tuan muda Wei benar - benar hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan!" Wen Qing memohon dengan wajah yang tampak pucat.

"Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng. Tenangkan dirimu! Nona Qing benar, aku cukup yakin dengan apa yang terjadi meskipun saat itu aku setengah tidak sadar. Ini bukan kesalahannya!" Wei Wuxian mencoba menengahi tetapi segera ditahan oleh Jiang Cheng. 

Tentu saja Jiang Cheng tidak menggubris, dia hanya mencari alasan untuk bisa memberi pelajaran pada wanita Wen di depannya. Kebenciannya terhadap klan Wen masihlah ada, dan sekarang wanita di depannya memberikan alasan lebih pada dirinya untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun orang bermarga Wen. Bagaimana bisa dia menyakiti Wei Wuxian, yang sudah jelas telah dia katakan sebelumnya untuk menjaga mereka berdua tetap aman.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku untuk memperlambat hukumanmu, hm?!" Jiang Cheng bertanya.

Wen Qing hampir menyuarakan pikirannya ketika tanpa sengaja dia melihat Wei Wuxian menggeleng keras di belakang punggung Jiang Cheng. Karena gerakannya yang mudah dibaca, Jiang Cheng segera menyadarinya. "Jangan mencoba untuk membuatku marah. Abaikan dia, dan katakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?!"

Setelah terdiam sebentar, Wen Qing melirik sedikit pada Wei Wuxian untuk memberinya tatapan meminta maaf. Kemudian mulai menjelaskan. "Semalam, setelah menyelamatkan kami semua dan membawa kami kesini. Tiba - tiba saja aku dan beberapa orang yang masih terjaga mendengar suara teriakan familiar dari arah lembah. Kami bergegas kesana untuk mencari tahu.

Tapi, sesampainya disana kami tidak menemukan apapun. Lalu, kami mencoba untuk memeriksa di dekat lembah dan melihat ke bawah-" 

Wajah Jiang Cheng semakin gelap. Bahkan sebelum Wen Qing selesai menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dia sudah bisa menebaknya. "Dan kalian melihat Wei Wuxian sudah ada dibawah sana, begitu?!"

Wen Qing tampak ragu, kemudian mengangguk.

Kilatan kemarahan menyelimuti manik keunguan milik Jiang Cheng, memantulkan cahaya ungu terang yang memancar dari Zidian. Jari - jarinya mengerat pada pegangan cambuk hingga vena biru memenuhi punggung tangannya.

"Melihat kandungannya baik - baik saja, mungkin bisa menjadi sebuah kabar baik. Tapi, membuatnya terluka seperti ini artinya kau sudah lalai dalam menepati janjimu, Nona Qing! Seharusnya kau cukup tahu bagaimana cara untuk membayar setiap janji yang telah kau ucapkan?!" Wen Qing bergidik mendengar nada rendah Jiang Cheng, tatapan matanya membuat tubuh Wen Qing membeku.

Dari tempatnya, Wen Qing bisa melihat di belakang punggung, Wei Wuxian tampak sangat pucat lebih dari sebelumnya, keringat mulai membasahi keningnya. 

Secara tiba - tiba, kondisi Wei Wuxian terlihat tidak baik. "Tuan muda Wei, kau baik - baik saja?"

Mendengar ucapan Wen Qing membuat Jiang Cheng secara reflek menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat Wei Wuxian memeluk perutnya seperti orang yang sedang kesakitan. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya panik.

Wei Wuxian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha untuk bernafas dengan normal. "Perutku sakit."

Jiang Cheng dengan sigap membawa Wei Wuxian duduk kembali dikursinya. "Tenanglah. Cobalah bernafas dengan perlahan! Tarik nafas, lalu keluarkan pelan - pelan."

Segera Wei Wuxian mengikuti instruksi Jiang Cheng, jari - jarinya meremas pundak Jiang Cheng. Segera saja aliran qi yang ada pada tubuh Jiang Cheng terserap melalui jari - jari Wei Wuxian kemudian mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Seketika itu, gerakan dari adik kecil menjadi lebih tenang setelah sebelumnya dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan sedang memporak - porandakan perutnya.

Setelah rasa sakit mereda dan bisa kembali bernafas dengan lancar. Wei Wuxian mulai berbicara. "Rasanya sakit sekali. Semakin kau marah, semakin terasa sakit. Adik kecil terus menendang - nendang kasar! Jadi, kau jangan marah lagi, ya?!"

"....."

"....."

"Percayalah padaku, adik kecil benar - benar mengamuk akibat mendengar teriakanmu!" Wei Wuxian mencoba meyakinkan kedua orang yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Terlihat sekali mereka tidak bisa percaya. 

"Aiya! Adik kecil sepertinya anak yang lembut, dia tidak suka mendengar suara orang bertengkar. Jadi tolong, kalian berdamailah. Oke?!" kata Wuxian lagi.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Jiang Cheng menghela nafas panjang. "Itu tidak buruk, menggunakan adik kecil sebagai senjata," sindirnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang yang hanya bisa berkata besar, Nona Qing?" 

Wen Qing tidak bisa berbohong, jadi dia hanya bergumam pelan sambil memalingkan muka.

Setelah merasakan ketegangan beberapa saat yang lalu mencair. Tiba - tiba Jiang Cheng mulai menyadari sesuatu, kemudian mengambil jimat dari balik jubahnya, lalu mendesah pelan. 

Melihatnya tampak suram, Wei Wuxian pun bertanya. "Apa ada masalah?"

Jiang Cheng menjawab dengan gelengan sebelum berbicara. "Sudah terlalu lama aku disini. Waktuku sudah habis dan aku harus segera kembali ke Lianhua Wu."

"Lalu tunggu apalagi? Cepatlah kau kembali!" jawab Wei Wuxian segera.

"Ya," Jiang Cheng menjawab singkat dengan enggan, lalu terdiam. Dia masih duduk dengan satu kaki yang ditekuk. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya meremas lutut Wei Wuxian, seraya mendongak ke atas untuk menatap wajah saudaranya yang juga sedang melihatnya. "Apa kau benar - benar tidak ingin kembali ke Lianhua Wu?"

Jiang Cheng melihat seperti Wei Wuxian tidak ingin menjawabnya jadi dia melanjutkan. "Tidak ada makanan, tidak ada tempat tinggal yang layak dan udaranya sangat buruk. Bagaimana bisa kau dan adik kecil bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini? A Jie pasti akan menangis jika dia mengetahui, aku pulang tanpa dirimu bersamaku."

"Jie jie pasti mengerti. Dia, yang paling mengerti,"

Jiang Cheng tahu kalau Wei Wuxian sangat sulit untuk dibujuk. Sejak dulu dia sudah seperti itu. Namun kali ini, Jiang Cheng benar - benar tidak ingin menyerah karena dia merasa, seakan - akan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. 

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menempelkan keningnya di atas paha Wei Wuxian. "Ayo pulang, aku mohon!"

Meskipun sangat pelan, dengan pendengarannya dia masih bisa menangkap apa yang diucapkan oleh Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian cukup terkejut, karena dia belum pernah mendengar shidinya berbicara dengan nada seperti ini padanya.

Meski begitu, Wei Wuxian masih tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Dia tidak bisa kembali begitu saja. Dirinya pun sangat tahu, situasi yang terjadi saat ini cukup sulit. Tapi jika dirinya kembali sekarang, maka menyelamatkan orang - orang Wen akan menjadi sia - sia. Itu sama saja dengan memberikan anak rusa kepada harimau yang sedang lapar.

Dan lagi, banyak orang yang sangat membencinya sejak kedatangannya mengacaukan Glamour Hall. Membiarkan Jiang Cheng membawanya kembali, itu hanya akan membuat nama Yunmeng Jiang menjadi buruk. Dia tidak ingin sekte yang sudah susah payah dibangun kembali oleh Jiang Cheng menjadi jatuh. 

Wei Wuxian tahu bahwa dirinya terlalu sembrono dan melakukan segala sesuatunya secara sembarangan. Tapi melihat orang - orang tidak bersalah dan bahkan tidak melawan ketika mereka disiksa, membuat sikap arogannya muncul dan dia ingin sekali melindungi yang lebih lemah.

"Jiang Cheng. Kita sudah cukup membicarakan tentang hal ini dan kau tahu apa yang akan aku ucapkan sebagai jawaban. Karena itu, jangan memaksaku lebih dari ini. Aku tidak bisa kembali!" Wei Wuxian merasakan jemari Jiang Cheng semakin mengeras dilututnya, dia meringis merasakan sakit seiring dengan perasaan lelah akibat sikap kekanakan Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng. "Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah!" Wei Wuxian terus membujuknya.

"Ya."

Wei Wuxian memutar matanya. "Lalu kenapa kau masih seperti ini? Lepaskan aku dan segeralah pulang!" 

Jiang Cheng baru saja akan menjawab sekali lagi ketika dia mendengar suara keras dari luar. "Suara apa itu?" tanya Jiang Cheng.

Wei Wuxian dan Wen Qing yang sudah akrab dengan suara yang sama seperti semalam saling memandang. Kemudian segera beranjak keluar dari pondok untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Wen Qing sudah lebih dulu keluar, sementara di belakangnya Wei Wuxian tengah ditahan oleh Jiang Cheng. "Kau belum menjawab, suara apa itu? Dan apa yang sedang terjadi disini?

"Entahlah. Aku sudah memasang mantra segel di pintu masuk. Jika ada orang yang tidak di ijinkan memaksa masuk, maka mereka akan dianggap sebagai penyusup dan aku meletakkan beberapa mayat ganas level tengah disana untuk menghalang mereka sementara." jelas Wei Wuxian.

"Itu artinya?" wajah Jiang Cheng menjadi tegang, dia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

Wei Wuxian mengangguk dengan wajah serius. "Ada tamu tidak diundang yang datang."

Suara auman para mayat ganas pun terdengar semakin keras dan lantang memenuhi bukit Luanzhang. Aura kebencian yang ada disana menguar membentuk sebuah kabut hitam, menyelimuti bukit dengan aroma yang tidak menyenangkan.

Bersama dengan Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuixan beserta Wen Qing bergegas pergi untuk menyambut para tamu yang datang.

.....


	17. Memutuskan hubungan (Part 1)

.....

Saat itu masih siang hari dan matahari hampir mencapai puncak kepala. Tetapi, suara raungan dari mayat ganas terdengar semakin keras, para penghuni bukit Luanzhang pun melompat berdiri, kemudian berlari ketakutan. 

Mereka tengah menyulam daun bambu dan memotong kayu untuk membuat pondok, ketika banyak mayat keluar tiba - tiba dari dalam tanah, berjalan kaku kemudian bergerombol menghalangi pintu masuk. Aura kebencian menguar kuat menyelimuti udara tipis, mengubahnya menjadi rasa dingin menggerayangi sekujur tubuh manusia hidup.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" 

"Bagaimana aku tahu, mereka keluar begitu saja!"

Hampir semua orang yang berada disana beringsut mundur, melemparkan batang bambu ke segala arah kemudian menempel pada tembok dinding batu. Saling memgamati satu sama lain.

"Mereka tidak akan memakan kita, bukan?"

"Berdo'a saja mereka sedang tidak lapar dan melihat ada banyak daging berdiri disini,"

Orang yang baru saja bicara hampir saja dipukul kepalanya jika dia tidak segera menghindar.

Jarak mereka dengan kerumunan mayat ganas begitu dekat. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan satu sama lain. Semuanya tampak gemetar dan panik tapi tidak berani untuk bergerak. Meski begitu, mayat yang berkumpul sama sekali tidak berminat pada orang - orang disana. Mereka pun sedikit menghela nafas lega.

Tak lama setelahnya, Wen Qing yang tiba lebih dulu bergegas menghampiri nenek tua, wajahnya terlihat lebih putih dari kemarin.

Wen Qing memapah pundak neneknya, mengantarkan rasa kekhawatiran yang jelas. "Nenek, apa kau baik - baik saja? Kami mendengar suara auman keras dari arah sini, apa yang sedang terjadi disini?"

Nenek tua pun tidak mengerti situasinya, jadi dia hanya menggeleng.

Wen Qing menyapukan pandangan ke arah lainnya Tapi, sepertinya semua orang disana pun memiliki pertanyaan yang sama. Tatapan mereka sama bingungnya.

"Nona Qing," panggil salah seorang paling muda. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu diluar sana. Sejak keluar dari dalam tanah, mayat - mayat itu segera menutupi pintu masuk. Mungkin kau ingin melihat apa yang berada disana?" Wen Qing mengedarkan pandangan ke arah anak muda itu menunjuk, dan segera mendapati kumpulan para mayat.

Entah akibat berlari sangat kencang, atau karena kegelisahan Wen Qing, hembusan nafas wanita itu tampak tidak teratur. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Dia segera memeluk nenek tua di depannya sambil bergumam. "Apa yang mayat itu lakukan disana?"

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, selama mayat itu tidak menyerang mereka, semua orang disana hanya bisa diam menunggu. Sebisa mungkin menghilangkan hawa keberadaan mereka untuk berjaga - jaga, meski pada dasarnya itu tidaklah berpengaruh apapun karena mayat yang ada telah dikendalikan oleh Wei Wuxian hanya mematuhi perintah tuannya saja.

Saat itu, suara protes Wei Wuxian terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Jika tidak cepat, maka kita tidak akan tahu ada apa di depan sana. Jadi, kenapa kita harus berjalan berlama - lama seperti ini?!"

Jiang Cheng terus saja mengulang kata - katanya. "Kalau kubilang jangan lari ya jangan lari! Memangnya kau pikir, berapa usia kandunganmu sekarang?!"

"Apakah enam atau tujuh? Aku tidak ingat," Wei Wuxian menjawab.

"Hampir lima bulan. Dan perutmu itu sangat besar, bagaimana jika kau terjatuh lalu terjadi sesuatu pada adik kecilmu itu?!" balas Jiang Cheng mengingatkan.

Wei Wuxian melengos sebentar sebelum berkata. "Tapi, ini keadaan darurat!!"

Jiang Cheng bahkan belum sempat membalasnya lagi ketika Wei Wuxian sudah pergi, berlari meninggalkannya. Dia merasa lengah, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa selain mengejar. Keduanya pun berlari ke arah Wen Qing dan yang lain. 

Melihat kedua orang yang sedang berlari, semua orang tampak tercengang di tempat. Ini bukan seperti drama balada cinta, wanita dan pria yang saling mengejar dibawah hujan kelopak bunga dengan penuh cinta. Melainkan Wei Wuxian yang berlari sambil mengangkat ujung jubahnya tinggi - tinggi. Kedua tangan, memegangi perutnya. 

Itu adalah hal biasa yang beberapa dari mereka juga akan lakukan ketika berlari dengan jubah panjang. Tapi, apa yang membuat mereka tampak terkejut adalah bagian perut Wei Wuxian yang tampak sangat besar. 

Bahkan mereka sudah tidak mempedulikan apa yang akan dilakukan mayat ganas disana. Saat Wei Wuxian sampai, mereka tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan penuh tanya yang begitu kentara terpahat jelas pada wajah mereka.

"Tuan muda Wei, apa yang terjadi pada perutmu?" tanya seorang pemuda kemudian. 

Diantara sisa klan Wen yang ada, dialah yang paling muda dan lebih banyak memiliki perasaan ingin tahu yang besar. Dan tentu saja, mulutnya itu tidak sesopan wajah tampan dan halusnya. Tetapi kali ini, semua orang disana sedikit bersyukur karna dia telah menayakan pertanyaan yang hampir semua orang ingin ketahui juga. 

Bahkan ayahnya yang selalu mengajarkan sopan santun padanya pun memilih untuk menarik tangannya yang biasa dia gunakan memukul anaknya. 

Melihat semuanya tampak penasaran, Wei Wuxian membalikkan pertanyaan menggunakan pertanyaan lain. "Menurutmu kenapa?"

Kedua alis pemuda itu terajut, lalu menjawab dengan wajah penuh tanya. "Karena kau terlalu banyak makan sehingga perutmu membesar?"

Kali ini ayah pemuda itu tidak tahan untuk tidak menjitak kepala putranya. Menjadi tidak sopan itu lebih baik daripada menjadi bodoh. 

Wei Wuxian terpingkal melihatnya, lalu mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian semua orang kembali. "Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi? Aku sudah memasang beberapa mantra disekitar pintu, mayat - mayat itu akan memberikan respon jika ada penyusup yang mencoba masuk kesini."

"Kami tidak melihat apapun selain mayat yang tiba - tiba saja muncul."

Wei Wuxian mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Jadi mereka belum mencoba untuk menerobos," seraya mengambil beberapa kertas mantra dari jubahnya, Wei Wuxian berniat pergi. "Kalian tetaplah disini, aku akan melihat siapa yang berniat untuk datang berkunjung kemari."

Jiang Cheng menarik lengan Wei Wuxian, mencegahnya di tempat. "Biar aku saja. Kau tunggulah disini!"

"Tidak apa, mereka sepertinya tidak berniat buruk. Jika itu memang penyusup, mereka tidak akan berbaik hati membiarkan mayat - mayat level rendah mengepung mereka disana," dengan senyum kecil, Wei Wuxian mencoba meyakinkan.

Jiang Cheng tampak tidak puas, lalu berkata. "Bisakah setidaknya kau dengarkan aku sekali saja? Kenapa aku merasa, setiap kali kau tidak mendengarkanku, itu adalah awal sebuah masalah terjadi?!"

"Jangan merajuk, kau bukan anak - anak lagi. Jadi tunggu disini bersama yang lain, oke?!"

Melihat Wei Wuxian berjalan menjauh ke arah mayat ganas yang berkumpul. Jiang Cheng hanya bisa menatap punggung itu dengan perasaan tidak senang. Lidahnya berdecak seraya bergumam. "Kau bilang aku bukan anak - anak lagi, tetapi kau selalu saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

Baik Jiang Cheng bersama semua orang disana memperhatikan Wei Wuxian, diam - diam mengucapkan doa dalam hati mereka agar tidak ada sesuatu yang menunggu disana.

Sementara itu di depan sana, Wei Wuxian lalu melemparkan kertas jimat berwarna kuning yang sudah ditulisi mantra dengan tinta merah, segera saja kerumunan mayat menyebar menjadi dua bagian, membuka jalan setapak yang di apit dua dinding batu besar. 

Tidak ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang datang berkunjung. Terlebih ketika Wei Wuxian hanya diam dan tidak bergerak lebih jauh, hanya berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Samar - samar mereka mendengar Wei Wuxian bertanya. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?" dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

Tak lama, suara seorang pria paruh baya terdengar. "Maafkan kami, atas apa yang telah kami lakukan semalam. Semua orang tahu kami begitu tidak tahu diri, meragukan seseorang yang telah berbaik hati pada kami, menyinggungnya dengan kata - kata buruk. Jika ingin membalasnya, kami akan menerima semuanya. Tapi, ijinkan kami tinggal bersama kalian disini. Tidak ada lagi tempat untuk kami selain disini."

Wei Wuxian terlihat marah tapi dirinya masih bergeming, menatap tanpa arti seraya mengelus perutnya akibat rasa sakit kecil dari sebuah tendangan di dalam perutnya.

"Tu-tuan muda Wei? Bersediakah kamu memaafkan kami dan membiarkan kami tinggal?"

Meski tidak berbicara, pria itu tahu bahwa Wei Wuxian masih mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Dengan semua ucapan buruk yang sudah mereka katakan, siapapun pasti akan memiliki perasaan tidak suka. Memendam rasa marah setelahnya adalah hal yang wajar. 

Sambil berusaha menahan emosinya, sekali lagi Wei Wuxian kembali mengelus perutnya semakin sering. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang dari sudut berbeda, dia bisa merasakan tonjolan yang tercetak saat mengelusnya. Itu sangat sangat kecil, hampir seukuran dua ibu jarinya. 

'Apakah itu kaki, atau tangannya? Aiya, baiklah, baiklah! Aku tidak akan marah pada mereka, jadi berhentilah menendang dan menyikutku, adik kecil!' batin Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia berbalik kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempat Jiang Cheng dan yang lainnya. Meninggalkan orang - orang yang berdiri canggung di pintu masuk bersama para mayat.

Semua orang memperhatikan dengan rasa penasaran, ketika Wei Wuxian kembali tanpa melakukan apapun. Menyisakan jalan setapak yang terbuka lebar, tidak lagi di tutupi oleh kumpulan mayat.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Jiang Cheng setibanya Wei Wuxian di depannya.

Wei Wuxian mengedikkan dagu ke arah Wen Qing. Bibirnya masih tertutup rapat dengan pipi agak menggembung. Semua orang memperhatikan Wei Wuxian tampak seperti anak kecil. "Lihatlah siapa yang merajuk disini."

"Aku tidak merajuk!" bantah Wei Wuxian ketika Jiang Cheng mengejeknya.

"Jadi, siapa disana?" tanya Jiang Cheng mengabaikan wajah sebal saudaranya.

Wei Wuxian kembali melirik Wen Qing. "Kenapa kau tidak datang dan melihatnya sendiri, Nona Qing?"

Wen Qing tampak bingung mendengarnya, dia merasa ragu sesaat, melihat secara bergantian antara Wei Wuxian lalu berganti ke arah pintu masuk.

Namun ketika dia baru saja akan melangkah untuk menghampiri pintu masuk. Seseorang dari kejauhan memanggilnya dengan suara senang yang tidak dibuat - buat. "A Qing!"

Mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya kembali, Wen Qing tidak bisa menahan lengkungan senyum pada bibirnya. Wajahnya menjadi sangat cerah. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia kemudian berlari ke arah pria paruh baya yang melambai padanya.

"Paman ketiga, paman keempat!!!" serunya.

Kedua orang pria paruh baya menghampiri Wen Qing, di ikutin beberapa orang lainnya. Mereka adalah orang - orang Wen yang sebelumnya menolak untuk ikut bersama Wei Wuxian ke bukit Luanzhang. 

Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali karena tidak ada tempat bagi mereka selain bukit Luanzhang. Sejak itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti Wei Wuxian dimanapun dan kapanpun. 

.....

Suasana diantara semua orang, terasa seperti mereka telah berpisah dengan keluarga selama bertahun - tahun, kemudian akhirnya bertemu kembali. Terlihat begitu hangat dan mengharukan. 

Beberapa menunjukkan perasaan sesal mereka, tentang malam sebelumnya, sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari bagaimana harus menerima sebuah kenyataan yang ada. Masing - masing hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, kemudian memilih untuk kembali.

Jiang Cheng yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati, sedetik kwmudian beralih menatap Wei Wuxian yang entah bagaimana masih terlihat seperti sedang merajuk. Dahinya mengkerut bingung, sebelum bertanya. "Apa ini? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang, bukankah kau yang memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua?"

Mendengarnya, Wei Wuxian mendengus. "Sebelumnya mereka menolak untuk ikut bersamaku, berpikir bahwa aku akan menjadikan mereka persembahan untuk mayat - mayat ganas yang kukendalikan. Apa kau punya pemikiran yang lebih bodoh dari itu, Jiang Cheng?"

"Kurasa mereka memikirkan hal yang benar. Tidak ada bagian dari dirimu yang bisa meyakinkan," 

Wei Wuxian mendelik tajam, kemudian menendang belakang lutut Jiang Cheng, hingga saudaranya jatuh berlutut. "Kapan aku akan bisa memotong lidahmu yang tajam itu?!"

Jiang Cheng tertawa dengan suara yang begitu ringan dan renyah, kemudian menepuk celana pada lututnya yang berdebu akibat jatuh ke tanah tanpa berkata - kata.

Setelahnya, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara apapun. Suasana menjadi amat canggung, seolah dua kelompok terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Wei Wuxian masih bercanda dengan Jiang Cheng, sementara Wen Qing dan sisa Wen lainnya tengah menunggu. Mereka ingin berbicara lebih banyak untuk membuat semuanya jelas.

Tak lama, seorang pengawal Jiang Cheng yang sejak tadi berjaga - jaga tidak jauh dari sana berjalan menghampiri ketuanya. Dengan penuh hormat dia berbicara. "Jiang Zongzhu, banyak jimat yang sudah terbakar, ini sudah waktunya untuk kita kembali ke."

Semua orang memutar pandangan pada pengawal. Hanya Jiang Cheng yang masih memaku tatapannya pada Wei Wuxian tanpa goyah. 

Menyadari Jiang Cheng mengawasinya penuh arti, Wei Wuxian tersenyum geli lalu bertanya. "Kenapa? masih ingin mengajakku pulang ke Yunmeng?"

"Jika memang seperti itu, apakah kau mau pulang?" 

Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan. Tidak ada yang ingin melanjutkan selain dengan tatapan mereka yang berbicara. Tentu saja, Jiang Cheng sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya hanya dengan melihat mata penuh keyakinan milik Wei Wuxian, tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya meski dia harus memaksa.

Jiang Cheng menghela nafas, lalu berkata. "Setelah kembali ke Lianhua Wu, aku tidak tahu kapan bisa mengunjungimu disini, aku juga tidak bisa memberikan semua yang kau dan bayimu butuhkan."

Mendengar kata bayi keluar dari bibir Jiang Cheng, semua orang sangat terkejut, mulut merek terbuka tanpa suara. Kecuali Wen Qing, paman kedua dan pria paruh baya lainnya yang malam itu pergi untuk menolong Wei Wuxian dari lembah. Sisanya sangat tercengang dengan kenyataan yang baru saja mereka dapatkan. Sekarang mereka tahu, bagaimana perut Wei Wuxian menjadi begitu besar.

Pemuda yang sebelumnya, terlihat ingin mengeluarkan kata - kata tetapi ayahnya dengan gesit menutup mulutnya, memaksa pemuda itu menelan kalimat yang hampir dia muntahkan.

"Jiang Cheng, menurutmu berapa umurku sehingga kamu harus selalu mengingatkan aku tentang ini dan itu? Aku bisa menjaga diriku dan adik kecil meski seorang sendiri," kata Wei Wuxian seraya mengelus perutnya yang bergerak lembut.

'Justru karena itulah aku mengawatirkanmu, bodoh!!!' Jiang Cheng hampir meludahkan ucapannya, tapi dia cukup sadar untuk menyimpannya di ujung lidah. 

Wei Wuxian bukanlah anak - anak lagi, tapi pikiran itulah yang membuatnya selalu bertindak ceroboh dan sesuka hati. Lalu pada akhirnya, semua yang dilakukan tidak memberikan hasil yang baik. Dia mencoba percaya, tapi semua yang terjadi hanya bisa membuat Jiang Cheng sakit kepala.

Melihat Jiang Cheng tidak ingin beranjak, Wei Wuxian berjalan mendekat menghampiri. Kedua tangannya menepuk keras pundak Jiang Cheng sebelum bersarang nyaman disana. "Aku baik - baik saja, tidak ada hal buruk terjadi yang akan bisa membuatmu mencemaskan kami. Jadi, berhentilah bersikap lunak. Apa kau tidak malu menunjukkan wajah seperti ini di depan bawahanmu? Kau bisa membuat mereka pergi meninggalkanmu karena melihat Jiang Zongzhu mereka mudah terbawa perasaan."

Jiang Cheng membalas dengan senyum mengejek. "Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Mereka sangat setia dan tidak akan pergi meskipun aku sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan. Karena, mereka bukan dirimu."

Keduanya tersentak, hanya sesaat sebelum kembali tenang. Wei Wuxian merasa sesuatu telah menusuk dadanya mendengar ucapan Jiang Cheng, dia teringat janji yang pernah diucapkannya untuk selalu berada disisi saudaranya, menemaninya mendapatkan puncak kejayaan Yunmeng Jiang. Tetapi, sebelum dia sempat mengawali, dirinya telah melanggar sumpahnya sendiri dan memilih untuk berada di bukit Luanzhang melindungi sisa klan Wen.

Melihat Wei Wuxian diam, Jiang Cheng merasa bersalah. Dia mengucapkan kata - kata itu tanpa sadar, hanya untuk sindiran halus yang entah bagaimana keluar dari hatinya yang terdalam. Tetapi, Jiang Cheng tidak tahu harus berkata apa disaat seperti ini.

Wei Wuxian menepuk sekali lagi pundak Jiang Cheng seolah tidak mendengar apapun. "Pergilah, sampai kapan kau akan menundanya?! Mereka semua menunggumu."

Jiang Cheng terdiam sebentar, sebelum menggerakkan tangannya ke sisi wajah Wei Wuxian, menyibakkan poni panjang membentuk tirai hitam, kemudian turun ke belakang tengkuk. Tangan Jiang Cheng berhenti bergerak tapi kemudian bergetar disana, seolah dia sedang menahan sesuatu yang aneh. Sebuah keinginan besar yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan.

"Jiang Cheng, ada apa?" tanya Wei Wuxian, merasa ada yang salah 'Kenapa dia gemetaran?' lanjutnya dalam hati

Menatap mata abu - abu dipenuhi kekawatiran, Jiang Cheng dengan cepat mengendalikan diri. Merasa tangannya berhenti bergetar, dia beralih untuk menepuk pundak saudaranya. "Tidak ada, aku akan kembali. Kau, jagalah diri kalian, perhatikan makananmu dengan baik. Aku akan datang sesekali, untuk memberinya energi spiritual, agar dia tidak menyusahkanmu dengan menyerap habis tenagamu."

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan hal kecil, Jiang Cheng!"

Jiang Cheng mengabaikan protesan kecil itu, dengan penuh perhatian dia melanjutkan. "Aku akan melihat situasinya terlebih dahulu, seburuk apapun yang terjadi diluar sana, atas nama Yunmeng Jiang, mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu!"

Wei Wuxian membuka bibirnya berniat untuk membantah. Tetapi segera diurungkan ketika melihat Jiang Cheng memberikan tatapan putus asa padanya, seolah berkata bahwa Jiang Cheng tidak akan pernah menyerah atas dirinya. Harapan yang begitu tulus, bagaimana Wei Wuxian bisa menepisnya? Jadi, dia hanya tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih, Jiang Cheng."

"Bodoh! Kenapa harus berterima kasih. Begitulah seharusnya, bukankah kita keluarga?!" Jiang Cheng hampir memukul kepala Wei Wuxian, tapi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melengkungkan bibir dengan senyum.

Setelah keduanya tertawa. Jiang Cheng mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Wen Qing dan yang lain, dia bahkan hampir lupa orang - orang itu juga berada disana karena sejak tadi mereka hanya mengamati. 

Padahal, Jiang Cheng hanya tidak terlalu peduli pada mereka akibat terlalu fokus pada Wei Wuxian. Dia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya dan Wei Wuxian sudah menjadi bahan perbincangan semua orang sejak tadi. 

"Nona Qing, sampai disini aku akan menitipkan Wei Wuxian didalam pengawasanmu. Ingat, kau masih memiliki satu hutang nyawa padaku, jangan lupa untuk membayarnya!" semua orang melihat Jiang Cheng tampak seperti seseorang yang berbeda ketika menatap Wen Qing, mereka hampir tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu bisa sangat lembut beberapa saat lalu.

Wen Qing maju beberapa langkah, dia tidak ingin menambah kebencian Jiang Cheng padanya. Dengan pelan dia berkata. "Tentu aku ingat. Kali ini, aku tidak akan lupa untuk menepati janjiku."

"Disini ada begitu banyak orang, jika sesuatu masih terjadi pada mereka, bagaimana aku akan menanggapinya nanti, itu tergantung pada keberuntungan kalian!!" 

Dari tempatnya berada, Wei Wuxian segera menyela. "Aiya, Jiang Cheng! Berhentilah menakuti mereka!"

Setelahnya, Jiang Cheng berpamitan pada Wei Wuxian dan adik kecil kemudian pergi meninggalkan bukit Luanzhang diikuti pengawalnya yang lain menggunakan pedang terbang mereka.

Meninggalkan Wei Wuxian bersama Wen Qing dan yang lainnya, memandang jubah - jubah ungu berkibar di udara hingga menghilang diantara awan - awan.

Langit tampak kembali seperti biasa, tetapi Wei Wuxian masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Hembusan angin bukit menguraikan helaian rambut hitam panjangnya, mengaburkan segala visi - visinya, tak lama dia bisa merasakan kedua matanya terasa panas.

Melihatnya, Wen Qing hampir saja berlari untuk merengkuh tubuh Wei Wuxian. Dia bisa melihat sosok rapuh yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika adiknya membawa mereka untuk menyembunyikannya di dalam menara pengawas klan Wen.

Meski waktu dimasa lalu telah lama berlalu, ada kalanya sesuatu tidak akan pernah bisa berubah. Adalah sebuah perasaan yang terdalam.

.....

Dua hari berlalu sejak kunjungan Jiang Cheng ke bukit Luanzhang. Saat ini, dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Lanling untuk memenuhi pesan undangan yang dikirim kepadanya. 

Ketika sampai disana, Lan Xichen telah menunggunya di perbatasan dengan cemas, bahkan tidak ada senyuman yang biasanya selalu terpatri di wajah lembutnya. Tanpa bertanya pun, Jiang Cheng sudah menyadari, situasi apa yang sedang dia hadapi.

"Zewu Jun," sapanya kala itu.

Lan Xichen segera menghampiri dengan langkah tergesa - gesa, dia menjawab. "Pemimpin sekte Jiang, kau datang."

"Ya. Apa kau berharap lebih baik aku tidak datang?" tanya Jiang Cheng.

Segera Lan Xichen menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan tatapan maaf dia kemudian berkata. "Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, saat ini keadaannya tampak sedikit tidak menguntungkan bagimu."

Jiang Cheng mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Jika ini tentang Wei Wuxian, aku sudah menerima pesan dari pemimpin sekte Jin, yang mengatakan bahwa Wei Wuxian mengacaukan pertemuan beberapa saat lalu. Kemungkinan, pertemuan kali ini tentang bagaimana mereka ingin aku menjatuhkan hukuman pada saudaraku. Bagaimana pun juga, dia masih bagian dari Yunmeng Jiang."

Lan Xichen mengangguk paham, tetapi guratan gelisah itu belum juga hilang, meninggalkan kesan tak biasa dihati Jiang Cheng, jadi dia pun bertanya sekali lagi. "Kenapa kau tampak begitu tidak nyaman? Apa yang membuatmu begitu khawatir, Zewu Jun?"

Tubuh Lan Xichen menegang, kali ini dia tidak bisa lagi menahan sikap tenangnya. Segera saja dia menarik lengan Jiang Cheng, mengajaknya berjalan sedikit jauh ke dalam semak - semak di perbatasan. Dia memperpendek jarak sekecil mungkin dengan Jiang Cheng, kemudian memeriksa sekelilingnya sebentar untuk memastikan tempat itu aman sebelum berkata dengan suara pelan. "Pemimpin sekte Jiang, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu, tetapi ini sangat sulit untuk memulai. Darimana aku harus mengatakan semua yang aku ketahui dan ingin aku ketahui?"

Melihat seorang yang selalu bisa bersikap tenang dan mencerminkan ajaran Gusu Lan bergetar saat berbicara padanya, Jiang Cheng agaknya merasakan aneh dihatinya. Meskipun dia kini sedang bersikap biasa saja, didalam dadanya dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Rasa dingin tiba - tiba menjalar ke tubuhnya, seolah memberikan tanda bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Melihat Lan Xichen kesulitan memilih kata - kata dan hanya membuka tutup bibirnya tanpa satu kalimat pun yang keluar. Jiang Cheng tanpa sadar menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke depan, menyentuh kedua pundak Lan Xichen.

"Tenanglah Zewu Jun, katakan secara perlahan! Aku akan mendengarkan," kata Jiang Cheng dengan penuh perhatian.

Lan Xichen menatap lurus mata keunguan Jiang Cheng, dia menahan nafasnya sebentar sebelum menghembuskannya secara kasar. Kemudian tanpa diduga, dia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas rumput semak - semak, berjongkok sambil meremas jubahnya. Tampak begitu frustasi.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan pemimpin sekte Gusu Lan tiba - tiba bersikap aneh, Jiang Cheng hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa sakit. Bukan hanya satu atau dua, tetapi satu persatu masalah mulai berdatangan secara beruntun tanpa memberikan waktu untuk dirinya beristirahat. Dia merasakan lelah yang luar biasa.

Namun, pada akhirnya Jiang Cheng mencoba bersabar lalu mengikuti Lan Xichen. Gerakannya begitu hati - hati saat memutuskan untuk menyesuaikan posisinya dengan Lan Xichen.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Jiang Cheng memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Jika memang itu sulit untuk dikatakan. Maka, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Katakanlah jika dirimu siap untuk mengatakannya, aku akan menunggu."

Jiang Cheng segera menutup bibirnya, saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam ucapannya. Kini, dia tampak sedang berpikir. Kenapa dirinya terlihat seperti tengah menghibur seseorang, yang sulit mengungkapkan perasaan cinta kepadanya dan dia bersedia menunggu sampai orang itu tidak malu, untuk menyatakan bahwa orang itu mencintai dirinya.

Tapi, sebelum Jiang Cheng sempat memperbaiki ucpannya. Lan Xichen segera menanggapi. "Pemimpin sekte Jiang, apa yang akan kita lakukan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Wei Gongzi?"

Pertanyaan Lan Xichen membuyarkan kecanggungan Jiang Cheng sesaat lalu, dia pun segera bertanya meminta penjelasan. "Apa maksudmu, Zewu Jun?"

Dari tatapan penuh pertanyaannya, Jiang Cheng melihat Lan Xichen tidak mengatakan apapun, namun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu dibalik kantung lengan jubah, yang segera saja disodorkan kepadanya. 

Meskipun tampak bingung, Jiang Cheng tidak menolak apa yang diberikan oleh Lan Xichen. Itu adalah sebuah kertas putih yang dilipat.

"Bacalah!!" 

Dengan satu kata itu, Jiang Cheng mulai membuka kertas di tangannya tanpa ragu. Tidak lama setelahnya dia pun tertegun. 

Jiang Cheng menatap tidak percaya, dia segera bertanya. "Apa maksudnya ini, Zewu Jun?!"

Lan Xichen menggeleng, wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti air sungai yang ditimpa tetesan air hujan, penuh dengan riak cemas dan ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu. "Itu adalah pesan pribadi yang diberikan oleh A Yao. Namun, sejak hari itu, aku tidak bisa menemukan A Yao meskipun secara diam - diam, seolah dia tengah menghindar untuk bertemu denganku. Jadi, aku tidak bisa memastikan apa maksud dari isi surat itu."

"Apa kau yakin ini bukan sekedar pesan main - main?" Jiang Cheng bertanya, nadanya sedikit bergetar.

Lan Xichen mencoba berbicara dengan hati - hati. "A Yao tidak mungkin berbohong tentang segala sesuatu padaku. Jadi, bisa kupastikan bahwa ini bukan sekedar main - main."

Jiang Cheng bisa melihat sorot penuh keyakinan dari mata Lan Xichen, jadi dia tidak bisa meragukannya begitu saja. Hanya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Wei Wuxian hingga situasinya menjadi seperti ini? Jika saja saat itu dia mencegah Wei Wuxian pergi membantu Wen Qing. Maka, saudaranya tidak akan mendapatkan peringatan seperti ini. 

Wei Wuxian dalam bahaya? Apa maksudnya?!!! Jiang Cheng bisa merasakan kepalanya hampir meledak.

"Pemimpin sekte Jiang?" panggil Lan Xichen, namun Jiang Cheng hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat gelap dan suram. "Maafkan atas kelancanganku ini. Tapi..."

Melihat Lan Xichen memotong ucapannya, Jiang Cheng menjadi sedikit tidak sabaran. "Katakan saja, bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan mendengarnya! Jangan berbicara memutar - mutar Zewu Jun!"

Lan Xichen mengangguk, lalu kembali berbicara. "Jika aku tidak salah menduga. Mungkin saja, seseorang yang menempatkan posisi Wei Gongzi ke dalam situasi sekarang ini adalah orang dari klan Jin."

Jiang Cheng berpikir sejenak sebelum menatap tajam Lan Xichen, matanya membelalak lebar. "Klan Jin. Bagaimana bisa?!" tanyanya tidak percaya. 

"Jika kau masih ingat, tentang saat kita berkunjung ke Lanling untuk membahas pembagian wilayah dan mengambil tanggung jawab atas sisa klan Wen yang berada di Qishan. Tentu kau tidak lupa dengan Tuan Muda Jin Zixun, bukan?" ketika mengatakannya, Lan Xichen melihat Jiang Cheng mengangguk kaku, sepertinya sudah menyadari secara keseluruhan. 

Tapi dia masih ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Saat itu, bukankah aku telah mengatakannya padamu, pemimpin sekte Jiang? Bahwa apapun yang berhubungan dengan Tuan Muda Jin Zixun, tidak akan pernah berakhir baik. Dan benar saja, setelah semuanya dihari itu aku melihat Wei Gongzi datang menerobos ke dalam Glamour Hall dan menyinggung pemimpin sekte dan Tuan muda Jin.

Jika mereka membiarkan masalah ini berlalu begitu saja, maka itu akan terlihat begitu aneh. Sekarang sudah jelas, mereka berniat untuk menyingkirkan Wei Gongzi. Jika tidak, untuk apa mereka mengundang para pemimpin sekte untuk datang ke pertemuan ini. Bagaimana pun juga, Wei Gongzi masih bagian dari Yunmeng Jiang. Jika ada sesuatu yang salah. Maka, itu akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu."

Jiang Cheng tidak bisa berkata - kata. Dia tengah mengingat kejadian saat dulu ketika Lan Xichen dengan penuh perhatian berusaha mengingatkan akan dampak yang akan terjadi. Tetapi saat itu, dia hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh. Karena rasa kebenciannya pada klan Wen begitu dalam dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka lagi membuat Jiang Cheng menganggap remeh masalah yang dia anggap sepele.

Dan pada akhirnya, semua yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah karena keputusannya sendiri. Jika saja saat itu dia mau menerima tanggung jawabnya. Wen Ning tidak akan hilang dan Wen Qing tidak akan pernah datang ke Yunmeng untuk meminta pertolongan, jadi Wei Wuxian pun tidak akan pergi dan tinggal di bukit Luanzhang.

Menyadari kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat. Jiang Cheng hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam hingga Lan Xichen merasa seperti Jiang Cheng akan mematahkan tulang lehernya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang bisa Lan Xichen lakukan. Dia sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk memberitahu Jiang Cheng pada saat itu. Tetapi, dia juga sangat memahami gejolak yang sedang dihadapi oleh Jiang Cheng, jadi dia cukup menyadari bahwa pada saat itu Jiang Cheng menghadapi sesuatu yang sangat sulit.

Ketika itu, Jiang Cheng tiba - tiba saja berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu berkata. "Terima kasih untuk informasi yang kau berikan padaku, Zewu Jun. Aku sangat menghargainya. Tetatpi, kau pun pasti mengingat apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu kala itu?" dari tempatnya, Jiang Cheng bisa melihat Lan Xichen mengangguk. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menanggung semuanya. Semua keputusan yang aku buat saat itu, aku akan bertanggung jawab akan sesuatu yang berkembang tidak semestinya."

Jiang Cheng merapikan ujung jubahnya. Dia berniat untuk meninggalkan semak - semak ketika Lan Xichen mencegahnya pergi, akibat gerakan yang terburu - buru, Lan Xichen tidak sempat menarik lengan Jiang Cheng dan hanya bisa mendapati jari - jari panjang di dalam genggamannya. "Ah maaf," gumamnya tanpa sadar ketika merasakan jemari hangat ditangannya.

Melihat Lan Xichen membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, Jiang Cheng pun agaknya merasakan hal yang sama. Suasana canggung tiba - tiba saja menyelimuti keduanya.

Tak lama, Lan Xichen mengambil inisiatif untuk memecahkan keheningan. Dengan suara lembut seperti biasa, dia berbicara. "Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?" Jiang Cheng segera menjawab, untuk menenangkan dirinya dari suasana yang tidak menentu.

Lan Xichen menelan ludahnya sekali, sebelum bertanya kembali dengan suara hati - hati. "Apakah... Wei Gongzi sedang... Mengandung?" 

Melihat Jiang Cheng hanya meliriknya tanpa memberi jawaban, jadi Lan Xichen mencoba lebih berani untuk bertanya. "Dan apakah itu adalah... Bayi milik Wangji?"

Saat itu, Lan Xichen bersumpah dia melihat tatapan dingin dan kemarahan menembus tepat ke dalam matanya seolah Jiang Cheng ingin membunuh seseorang saat itu juga. Jiang Cheng memberikan respon yang begitu jelas tentang jawaban atas dugaannya selama ini kepada Tuan muda Wei.

Meski dia sudah menemukan kebenarannya, Lan Xichen masih bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan gelisah menunggu sebuah jawaban. 

Dan ketika Jiang Cheng membuka bibirnya, Lan Xichen merasakan seolah - olah tujuh lapisan langit telah runtuh bersama dengan bunyi guntur yang memekakkan telinga. 

"Ya. Di dalam perutnya saat ini, tumbuh anak Lan Wangji."

.....


	18. Memutuskan hubungan (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kebenaran tentang kehamilan Wei Wuxian yang akhirnya terkuak.

.....

Satu pekan telah berlalu sejak kepergian Jiang Cheng ke Lanling. Wei Wuxian menduga bahwa saudaranya saat ini pastilah sudah sampai dan tengah mengurus masalah yang berada disana. Dia tidak bisa berpura - pura tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para pemimpin sekte. Pada kenyataannya, saat ini Wei Wuxian tengah merasakan resah yang mendalam dan tidak bisa tenang.

Sejak kedatangan sisa Wen lainnya, pekerjaan membangun pondok untuk tempat tinggal menjadi lebih cepat dan selesai lebih awal. Semua orang memandang puas pada hasil kerja keras mereka. Meski pondok itu terlihat tidak begitu bagus, bagi sisa Wen, pondok yang dibuat hanya dari papan dan batang bambu sudah merupakan mahakarya yang hebat.

Meskipun merasakan cemas, Wei Wuxian masih bisa menarik bibirnya keatas ketika melihat semua orang gembira karena telah menyelesaikan tempat tinggal mereka. Saat ini, dia sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu hitam yang bergelombang, sambil mengelus perut besarnya. Rambutnya menjuntai lebih panjang dan dibiarkan terurai diterpa angin bukit.

Beberapa sisa Wen yang masih penasaran dengan perut besarnya, sangat suka mencuri pandang secara diam - diam ke arahnya, namun tidak satu pun dari semua orang itu berani membuka bibir mereka untuk bertanya meski mereka sangat ingin tahu.

Kecuali satu orang.

"Oh, Tuan muda!" seru salah seorang paling muda diantara yang lain. Dia adalah anak dari seorang kultivaor biasa, namanya ZuiXiao.

最小~ZuìXiǎo : paling kecil/terkecil.

Wei Wuxian melambai dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku disini, aku disini. Apa kamu sudah menyelesaikan bagianmu, ZuiXiao?"

Berlari dengan tergesa - gesa, ZuiXiao menghampiri Wei Wuxian dengan langkah lebar. Dia hampir tersandung beberapa kali akibat dataran bukit LuanZhang tidak rata.

"Perlahan, perlahan. Aku tidak kemana - mana!" Wei Wuxian terkikik geli.

Sejak hari dimana semua orang mendapati pemandangan menakjubkan pada dirinya, pemuda ini tidak sedikit pun melewatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara padanya. Jika orang lain masih merasakan aura 'Jangan mendekat' darinya dan memilih untuk menjaga jarak agar tidak menyinggungnya. Maka, mereka harus memberikan penghargaan pada ZuiXiao, karena pemuda ini dengan berani berada di sekitar Wei Wuxian. Menempel kemana pun dia melihatnya dan akan menjadi sangat cerewet.

Ibunya telah meninggal dengan tragis pada saat kampanye Sunshot, meninggalkan duka mendalam pada ayahnya yang kala itu terlambat datang dari perbatasan. Tidak hanya itu, saat mereka dibawa ke daerah Qionqi, ayah dan anak ini masih datang bersama tiga saudara lainnya yang merupakan kakak laki - laki ZuiXiao. Namun, satu persatu saudaranya telah pergi dan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi.

Sebagai anak terkecil dan paling muda, ZuiXiao belum mempelajari teknik berkultivasi dan tidak tahu cara bertarung. Dia hanya bisa bergantung pada kekuatan ayahnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk bertahan hidup.

Karena ZuiXiao adalah yang terkecil, dia begitu tertarik setiap kali melihat perut Wei Wuxian yang besar dengan mata berbinar cerah. Dirinya belum pernah melihat ketika dia masih bergelung didalam perut ibunya. 

Wei Wuxian hanya bisa tertawa hambar, 'Tentu saja! Itu karena kau masih berada di dalam perut ibumu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melihat dirimu sendiri ketika masih bayi!' batinnya.

"Tuan muda, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini? Apakah kakimu sakit lagi? Biarkan aku memijatnya untukmu!" serunya bersemangat.

Wei Wuxian tertawa kecil, "Tidak perlu, kau sudah sangat bekerja keras hari ini dan terlihat lelah. Aku tidak ingin menahanmu untuk beristirahat!"

ZuiXiao segera menjawab. "Hanya begitu saja, kenapa aku harus lelah? Ini hal kecil, hal kecil."

Kali ini Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menahan dan dia tertawa sangat keras. ZuiXiao memiringkan kepalanya, dia bingung melihat Tuan muda di depannya tiba - tiba saja tergelak.

Sambil menepuk kepala ZuiXiao, ia mengacak rambut pemuda itu, gemas, Wei Wuxian berkata. "Baiklah, kau sangat hebat, bocah kecil. Kelak saat dimasa depan, kau pasti akan menjadi kultivator yang hebat dan kuat!"

ZuiXiao tersenyum lebar dengan menggemaskan. "Tentu saja! Pada saat itu, aku akan menjadi pengabdi setia dan akan selalu melindungimu, Tuan muda!"

Sesaat Wei Wuxian terdiam. Melihat pemuda kecil di depannya memandang begitu tulus, dengan pancaran dari matanya membiaskan keseriusan. Wajah putih halusnya yang tertutup debu tampak berona merah ketika tertawa. 

Wei Wuxian tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum kecil. 

Saat itu ZuiXiao mendekat ke arahnya, duduk di sampingnya tanpa ragu, "Tuan muda, apa yang dilakukan adik kecil di dalam sana sekarang ini?"

Wei Wuxian mengangkat alisnya. "Entahlah, dia tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Mungkin sedang tidur?" katanya ragu.

"Apa dia tidak bosan berada disana, kapan dia akan keluar? Sejak dulu aku sangat ingin memiliki adik perempuan, tapi ibuku bilang kalau aku harus jadi yang terakhir dalam keluarga kami. Itu sangat membosankan hidup bersama tiga kakak laki - laki, mereka selalu menggoda dan menindasku!" protes ZuiXiao, wajahnya begitu lucu ketika dia cemberut.

'Ibumu sudah melahirkan empat orang putra, tentu saja dia akan merasakan lelah dalam hatinya. Mengandung dan melahirkan tidak semudah kamu memuntahkan makanan, kau tahu!!' kata - kata itu ada di ujung lidahnya, tetapi Wei Wuxian menelannya kembali dalam keterdiaman.

Wei Wuxian baru saja mengalami kehamilan pertamanya dan itu sudah sangat merepotkan. Jika itu hanya rasa sakit, dirinya tentu bisa menahannya karena akan sembuh tak lama kemudian. Mengandung seorang bayi sangat menguras tenaga, membuatnya mengeluh hampir setiap harinya. Membayangkan ibu ZuiXiao bisa memiliki empat orang putra, dia sedikit berdecak kagum. Wanita memang begitu hebat. 

ZuiXiao sangat aktif berbicara, meskipun Wei Wuxian tidak terlalu menanggapinya setiap waktu, itu tidak membuatnya berkecil hati. Bibir kecilnya sangat senang berceloteh, beberapa kali dia akan bertanya meski hanya ditanggapi sebuah gumaman atau anggukan kecil dari Wei Wuxian.

Sedangkan Wei Wuxian, ia merasakan bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Biasanya dia'lah yang tidak bisa berhenti berbicara setiap waktu, terlebih lagi ZuiXiao adalah seorang pemuda yang menyenangkan dipandang mata, ketika berbicara dia terlihat menggemaskan, suaranya belum matang tetapi terdengar sangat renyah di telinga. Seharusnya pemuda ini akan menjadi teman berbicara yang baik. Tapi entah bagaiaman, Wei Wuxian merasa dirinya menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya, bibirnya agak berat hanya untuk sekedar menimpali.

Pada saat itu, pertanyaan ZuiXiao membuat Wei Wuxian hampir tergelincir dari atas batu yang sedang didudukinya. "Bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Sejak datang kesini, aku sama sekali belum melihatnya. Dimana dia?"

Wei Wuxian merasa, seolah - olah seluruh tubuhnya disiram dengan air dingin. Senyum pada bibirnya menghilang bersama dengan satu tendangan kecil dari dalam perutnya.

.....

Yiling bukanlah sebuah kota yang besar, terletak di daerah perbatasan dekat dengan perbukitan. Tidak banyak orang yang tinggal disini karena jarak tempuh kota ini begitu sulit dan terpencil. Selain para kultivator dan pedagang yang bebas melewatinya menggunakan pedang terbang atau kuda mereka, tidak ada yang ingin repot - repot datang kesini hanya untuk sekedar kunjungan.

Meski begitu, para penduduk sekitar menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti orang kebanyakan. Sebagian dari mereka adalah seorang pedagang yang menggunakan barang dagangannya untuk menghidupi diri mereka. Namun, kualitas yang mereka jual agak jauh berbeda dari yang lain. Tetapi itu tidaklah terlalu buruk, masih banyak toko yang menyediakan barang terbaik mereka.

Wei Wuxian sedang berjalan seorang diri ke kota untuk mencari bahan makanan. 

Baru beberapa saat yang lalu, dia sedang asik berbicara dengan ZuiXiao sebelum pemuda itu menanyakan tentang ayah dari bayinya dengan begitu polos. 

Tidak ada yang menyalahkannya, dia masih muda dan belum bisa belajar bagaimana cara agar tidak menyinggung perasaan orang lain. 

Tetapi, pertanyaannya saat itu begitu menohok bagi Wei Wuxian sehingga dia tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya yang menegang dan tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Pada waktu itu, Wen Qing datang menghampiri mereka kemudian memukul keras kepala ZuiXiao, meneriakinya agar tidak mengajukan pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi,  apapun itu.

Setelahnya, Wen Qing meminta tolong pada Wei Wuxian turun ke kota untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Wen Qing merasa agak sungkan merepotkan Wei Wuxian yang tengah hamil, tetapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Saat ini, hanya Wei Wuxian'lah yang bisa berkeliaran di kota. Dan lagi, Wen Qing mencoba memberikan tempat bagi Wei Wuxian untuk menenangkan pikirannya akibat ucapan ZuiXiao membuatnya tampak murung.

Sepanjang jalan penuh dengan teriakan para pedagang yang mengundangnya untuk mampir ke kios mereka. Banyak sekali hasil panen yang terlihat segar dan baru dipetik. Wei Wuxian mengamatinya perlahan, mencari kios yang menjual kentang dan kubis putih karena malam ini Wen Qing berniat untuk membuat acar.

"Tuan muda, datang dan lihatlah ceri ini. Buahnya begitu merah, kulitnya licin dan halus, baru saja dipetik dari perbukitan selatan dan masih basah oleh embun!!" salah seorang pedagang berteriak dengan sangat bersemangat.

Wei Wuxian berjalan begitu dekat dengan kiosnya, wajar saja jika pedagang itu mencoba merayu. "Lihatlah dulu Tuan, kau tidak akan kecewa! Rasanya manis dan segar."

Apa yang dikatakan pedagang itu benar adanya, buah ceri miliknya terlihat sangat bagus hanya dalam sekali lihat. Bahkan Wei Wuxian menyetujui semua yang dikatakan pedagang itu bukan omong kosong. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melihat - lihat.

Pedagang itu tersenyum ramah. "Nah, silahkan Tuan, silahkan!"

Wei Wuxian mengambil satu buah ceri, dengan suara begitu tenang dia bertanya. "Apa aku boleh mencobanya dulu satu?"

Pedagang membalasnya antusias. "Tentu, tentu, cobalah!"

Setelahnya Wei Wuxian memakan ceri itu, seketika dia merasakan renyah dan manis buah ceri di dalam mulutnya, memberikan perasaan nyaman saat memakannya. Wei Wuxian pun memuji. "Ya, sangat enak."

Pedagang terlihat senang, tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan dia menyerahkan kerajang bambu pada Wei Wuxian. "Maka belilah satu keranjang, Tuan muda!"

"Mnn, berikan aku satu," ujar Wei Wuxian.

Setelah membungkus satu keranjang kecil buah ceri, pedagang menerima pembayarannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gembira, meminta Wei Wuxian datang kembali untuk buah cerinya di lain waktu. Sedangkan Wei Wuxian hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan pergi.

Wei Wuxian berjalan menyusuri pasar sambil memakan buah ceri yang baru dibelinya, setelah ini dia akan membeli beberapa kentang dan kubis. 

Sesekali dia membenarkan jubah untuk menutupi perutnya, ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian banyak orang, meski itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan semua bagian perutnya. 

Ketika itu, Wei Wuxian mendengar suara pria paruh baya berteriak dari arah belakangnya. Berjalan tergesa - gesa menarik gerobak besar berisi mentimun dan tomat merah, semua orang bergegas menepi untuk menghindarinya, beberapa dari mereka terdengar tengah mengumpat kasar akibat tidak sengaja tertabrak.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Wei Wuxian tampak berhenti di tepi jalan dan memberikan jalan untuk gerobak itu lewat. Tetapi angin berhembus menerbangkan ujung jubahnya, yang kemudian tersangkut pada gerigi rosa gerobak, menariknya tanpa peringatan.

Wei Wuxian belum sempat bereaksi tepat waktu, kakinya tergelincir dan dia pun jatuh ke atas tanah. Semua orang tampak panik melihat tubuh Wei Wuxian terseret gerobak. Segera saja orang - orang disana mencoba menolongnya dengan menghentikan tukang gerobak yang tampaknya tidak menyadari seseorang terseret oleh gerobaknya. 

Saat itu juga dia menghentikan gerobaknya dan melihat Wei Wuxian tengah meringis kesakitan seraya mencoba untuk duduk. Semua orang tampak tercengang melihatnya. Bukan karena dia merintih sambil memegangi perut besarnya, tetapi semua orang merasakan tubuh mereka membeku ketika genangan merah membasahi tubuh Wei Wuxian.

"Darah. Itu darah! Cepat, cepat tolong dia!"

Tukang gerobak tampak terkejut, dia gemetar. "Aku tidak tahu apa - apa, itu tidak disengaja!"

"Tenanglah pak, mari kita tolong terlebih dahulu!"

"Apakah dia hamil? Seorang pria hamil? Oh tidak, semoga dia tidak keguguran!"

Dengan Wei Wuxian yang tampak terengah - engah akibat rasa sakit pada punggung dan perutnya. Semua orang yang berada disana tampak sangat panik dan mencoba untuk menolongnya. Meskipun mereka masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat, keselamatan seseorang yang hamil dan anaknya adalah paling utama. 

Dan hari itu, sebuah pasar di kota kecil menjadi begitu tidak terkendali.

Melihat ada sesuatu yang menghambat perjalanannya, seseorang dengan jubah putih dan guqin dibelakang punggungnya mengernyit heran dan merasa penasaran. Dia mencoba menerobos kerumunan untuk melihat sesuatu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ketika melangkah ke depan, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut, melihat seseorang yang tengah ia cari terkulai dengan tubuh penuh dengan cairan merah.

Dia berlari, kemudian berteriak. "Wei Ying!!!"

.....

Sementara itu Glamour Hall, Lanling. 

Suasana agak menegangkan dan sedikit diluar kendali. 

Jiang Cheng duduk disalah satu tempat tidak jauh dari Lan Xichen, dia terlihat sedang menahan emosinya. Meski dari luar dia tampak tenang, tetapi semua orang tahu dia tengah menahan amarah. Rahangnya mengeras, tatapannya begitu tajam dan kedua tinjunya mengepal. 

Wajahnya begitu gelap dan semakin gelap lagi, seiring dengan semua cemooh yang ia dengar.

"Wei Wuxian sudah sangat melampaui batasannya. Dia bukan hanya menyelamatkan semua anjing Wen yang tersisa, tapi dia juga menyerang penjaga disana. Bukankah itu artinya dia mencari masalah dengan kita?" ucapan Jin Zixun mendapat lirikan tajam dari Jiang Cheng.

Seperti air yang dipanaskan oleh api, semua orang menjadi mendidih, "Tuan muda Jin benar! Apa yang Wei Wuxian lakukan sudah terlalu jauh. Untuk apa dia menyelamatkan anjing Wen? Bisakah seseorang mengingatkannya, tentang apa yang sudah orang Wen lakukan pada kita selama ini?"

Seorang lain mendengus, "Mungkinkah dia mempunyai suatu rencana?"

"Benar! Bukankah kalian lihat perutnya yang membesar itu? Sepertinya dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu disana untuk menentang kita semua!" semua orang menjadi semakin menggebu - gebu.

Saat ini para pemimpin sekte tidak bisa menahan keluhan mereka tentang Wei Wuxian. Suara ricuh sudah berlangsung sejak lama, tetapi mereka bahkan belum mencapai keputusan apapun. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah bergunjing tentang keburukan orang lain.

Saat itu,  Jin Guangshan mencoba menyurutkan keadaan. "Tenanglah kalian semua. Ini bukan seperti pemimpin sekte Jiang akan membiarkan masalah ini berlalu begitu saja. Bagaimana pun juga, Wei Wuxian masihlah bagian dari Yunmeng Jiang," melihat semuanya terdiam menyetujui, Jing Guangshan melanjutkan, "Jadi, pemimpin sekte Jiang. Apa ada yang ingin kau jelaskan tentang situasi yang sedang kita hadapai saat ini?"

Jiang Cheng menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berkata, "Seperti yang ketua Jin katakan, Wei Wuxian masih bagian dari Yunmeng Jiang! Semua yang dia lakukan berada dibawah tanggung jawabku. Untuk masalah ini, aku sendiri yang akan menanganinya." 

"Aku tahu, tapi apa yang sudah dia perbuat terlalu berlebihan dan telah merugikan Lanling Jin. Karena dia, kami kehilangan banyak orang," Jin Guangshan menjawab dengan gamblang.

Jiang Cheng kembali bersuara, nadanya sedikit tajam, "Tentang itu, sungguh sangat disesalkan. Biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab!."

Jin Zixun tiba - tiba saja tertawa, dia memandang Jiang Cheng. Senyumnya terlihat mengejek, "Pemimpin sekte Jiang, bukankah kamu terlalu lunak pada Wei Wuxian? Apa yang dia lakukan saat ini bukan hanya menyinggung Lanling Jin, tapi juga semua sekte dunia kultivasi. Bagaimana bisa kamu akan terus membawa dia dibawah tanggung jawabmu?"

Jiang Cheng tampak akan menjawab, tetapi Jin Zixun melanjutkan, "Kau adalah salah satu pemimpin sekte besar, setiap kata yang kamu ucapkan adalah apa yang akan menentukan masa depan sekte'mu. Mengatakan hal seperti membela Wei Wuxian, bukankah kamu terlihat seolah menentang kami semua?"

"Bagian mana tentang ucapanku yang menentang kalian? Tidakkah kamu melihat, bahwa aku berniat untuk memberi hukuman yang sesuai padanya dan bersedia menanggung apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Apa yang membuatmu masih tidak puas?"

Jin Guangshan masuk ke dalam pembicaraan, kipasnya menari di depan hidungnya yang mancung. "Wei Wuxian adalah tangan kananmu, bukankah sikapnya kali ini terlalu arogan? Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan perbuatannya akan mencoreng nama baik Yunmeng Jiang, tetapi dia masih melakukan perbuatan tidak pantas seperti itu. Kamu seharusnya lebih tegas padanya!"

Jiang Cheng mengeratkan tinjunya dan hampir mengeluarkan aliran qi jika saja Lan Xichen tidak berbicara, "Tuan muda Wei begitu penuh kebaikan hati. Melihatnya menyelamatkan sisa Wen memang sangat disayangkan, tetapi bukankah dia melakukan itu atas dasar kemanusiaan?"

"Zewu Jun, aku tidak percaya ucapan itu datang dari bibirmu," Nie Mingjue yang sejak tadi diam menatap tidak suka.

Lan Xichen, "Maafkan jika ini menyinggungmu, pemimpin sekte Nie. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang dilakukan Tuan muda Wei tidak benar tetapi juga tidak salah. Kita masih bisa mempertimbangkan yang terbaik."

Melihat Lan Xichen mengatakan dengan kesungguhan hatinya, Nie Mingjue tidak lagi berbicara. Dia sangat mengenal saudara sesumpahnya. Bahkan ketika dia mengatakan Jin Guangyao selalu membuat masalah padanya, Lan Xichen akan selalu mempercayai, Jin Guangyao bukanlah orang seperti itu. Lan Xichen terlalu baik.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apakah kita hanya akan membiarkan masalah ini berlalu begitu saja? Wei Wuxian sudah melakukan kesalahan besar! Kalian tidak melihat ke arah mana dia akan menuju? Saat ini sudah jelas, dia sedang melakukan pemberontakan!" Jin Zixun meminum araknya, bibirnya tersungging dengan angkuh. 

Jiang Cheng tampak marah, dia meremas tinjunya hingga buku jarinya memutih, "Apa maksudmu, Tuan muda Jin!? Dia tidak akan seperti itu!"

"Benarkah? Lalu dia seperti apa?" Jin Zixun mengangkat alisnya, seolah menantang Jiang Cheng. "Membawa kabur anjing Wen, memelihara mereka, dan membesarkan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu."

Tubuh Jiang Cheng menegang. Saat itu semua orang mengeluarkan pertanyaan, tentang apa yang dimaksud oleh Jin Zixun.

Melihat reaksi Jiang Cheng, bibir Jin Zixun tampak menyeringai. Dengan kekehan pelan dia lalu berkata. "Setelah mencari tahu di dalam buku kuno yang orangku temukan. Saat ini, Wei Wuxian sudah menguasai ilmu terlarang tingkat tinggi, yang dikatakan bahwa dia bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati dengan menjual jiwanya. Jika ilmu orang itu sangat tinggi, dia bahkan bisa menciptakan makhluk dengan kekuatan yang begitu besar."

"Apakah benar begitu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar ada ilmu seperti itu,"

"Ya, bagaimana bisa. Itu sangat mustahil!"

Semua orang dibuat semakin penasaran dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Jin Zixun. Saat itu, Jiang Cheng bersumpah telah melihat seringai menyebalkan ditujukan padanya.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?!" tanya Jiang Cheng pada akhirnya. Nadanya penuh amarah.

Jin Zixun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. "Kenapa kamu tidak menyerahkan Wei Wuxian pada kami untuk mencari tahu, apa yang sebenarnya dia sembunyikan di dalam perutnya? Itu wajar bagi kami, karena jika memang makhluk yang dia ciptakan akan membahayakan kedamaian kita semua, kami berhak untuk menghilangkannya."

"Menghilangkan? Tuan muda Jin, bukankah kamu terlalu berlebihan?! Tidak ada yang memiliki hak atas Wei Wuxian kecuali Yunmeng Jiang!" Jiang Cheng menggebrak meja hingga terbelah menjadi dua, matanya merah penuh amarah.

Nie Mingjue menyela, "Pemimpin sekte Jiang, jangan terus membelanya! Dia sudah mengacaukan apa yang seharusnya, melindunginya seperti ini, bukankah kamu terlihat kurang bijak?!"

"Ya, ya. Pemimpin sekte Jiang, kamu hanya menyerahkan Wei Wuxian! Itu bukan berarti Lanling Jin akan berbuat buruk padanya!"

"Kalian tidak mengerti!" Jiang Cheng menggeram. Seperti yang Jiang Cheng duga, orang - orang ini hanya ingin menyingkirkan Wei Wuxian tepat di depan hidungnya. Mereka melakukannya hanya untuk kenyaman diri merka sendiri dengan mengorbbakan orang lain, bagaimana ia tidak marah?

Lan Xichen menatap cemas, tentu saja dia tidak setuju tentang menyerahkan Wei Wuxian. Meski perasaannya sedang terbagi menjadi dua, melindungi keselamatan Wei Wuxian adalah yang utama. Jadi dia berbicara langsung pada Jin Guangshan. "Pemimpin sekte Jin, aku sendiri tidak bisa menjamin dengan pasti. Tetapi, apa yang ada dalam tubuh Tuan muda Wei, aku rasa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan kita semua."

Jin Zixun berkata sinis, "Apa yang membuatmu bisa berkata seperti itu, Zewu Jun?!"

Belum sempat Lan Xichen menjawab, Jiang Cheng sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menatap Jin Zixun dengan wajah gelap seolah ingin mendaratkan tinjunya pada wajah angkuh sepupu Jin Zixuan. Semua orang menatapnya.

Sesaat terdiam, Jiang Cheng menghadap ke arah kursi tinggi pemimpin sekte Jin. Dengan suara yang penuh getaran kemarahan, Jiang Cheng lalu menyampaikan pikirannya. "Sungguh sangat disesalkan atas apa yang telah Wei Wuxian lakukan. Sebagai seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas dia, aku meminta maaf kepada kalian semua dan berjanji untuk membalas semua kerugian yang sudah dia lakukan," 

Lan Xichen melihat tangan Jiang Cheng bergetar, ia tahu bahwa pemimpin sekte Jiang bukanlah orang yang murah hati untuk mengucapkan kata maaf pada orang lain. Melihatnya merendah seperti sekarang, membuat Lan Xichen bersimpati dan tidak bisa menahan kesedihan dihatinya. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu? Dalam keterdiamannya, ia hanya bisa menatap resah.

Saat itu, Jiang Cheng kembali melanjutkan, "Ijinkan aku untuk datang dan menangani masalah ini secara pribadi, akan ku pastikan, dia tidak akan membuat masalah untuk kalian."

Jin Zixun terlihat tidak bisa menerima kemudian berdiri, "Kamu tidak bisa menganggapnya sepele hanya dengan menghukumnya secara ringan, pemimpin sekte Jiang! Wei Wuxian tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja dan juga kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia persiapkan saat ini. Senjata rahasia yang ada ditubuhnya terlihat berbahaya!"

Meski Jin Zixun berteriak seperti orang gila, tidak ada yang berani mengikuti dibelakangnya. Semua orang memilih tetap diam, ketika mereka melihat kilatan ungu sudah menguar mengelilingi cincin zidian di jari Jiang Cheng. Semua orang menahan nafas kecuali Jin Zixun yang masih berusaha mempertahankan pendapatnya.

Jin GuangShan melotot ke arah Jin Zixun, kemudian memperingatkan, "Zixun, tenanglah!" kemudian tatapan matanya jatuh pada sosok Jiang Cheng. "Mohon pertimbangkan keputusanmu dengan baik. Kami hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya. Jika memang Tuan muda Wei tidak terbukti membahayakan, kami akan melepaskannya dan mengembalikannya padamu."

Jiang Cheng segera menjawab, "Tidak!" tanpa ragu ia kemudian menegaskan, "Dia tidak sedang menyimpan apapun yang berbahaya. Dia hanyalah manusia dengan tulang dan daging seperti kita!"

Berhenti sejenak, Jiang Cheng menghirup nafas dalam - dalam, kemudian melanjutkan, "Ya, dia hanya seorang manusia biasa. Kecuali, ada seorang bayi yang tumbuh di dalam perutnya! Jika keberadaan kalian akan membahayakannya, tentu aku tidak akan bisa menghindar dari niat untuk menentang kalian! Bagaimana pun kejamnya kalian, bayi itu tidaklah berdosa!"

Semua orang tertegun, seolah tubuh mereka dilempari dengan bongkahan es yang sangat besar dan mereka membeku ditempat.

.....

Semua orang berteriak panik kemudian bergegas menolong Wei Wuxian yang saat itu merintih kesakitan. Mengabaikan tentang bagaimana perut seorang pria bisa membesar, para pejalan kaki terdekat mencoba untuk melepaskan jubah yang terkait pada gerigi roda.

"Tuan muda, apa kau baik - baik saja? Apakah ada yang sakit?!" tanya pria paruh baya. 

Seorang wanita dengan bedak tebal memukul kepala pria itu kemudian berteriak dengan suara melengking, "Dia kesakitan hingga mengeluarkan darah dan kau masih bertanya apakah dia baik - baik saja? Lihatlah situasinya, suamiku!"

Mendapati telinganya diteriaki begitu keras, pria itu mengernyit. Dia menggosok telinganya yang berdengung, "Lalu bagaimana aku harus memperlakukannya?"

Wanita berkata, "Apalagi? Cepat bopong dia lalu bawa pergi ke tempat tabib, pendarahannya banyak sekali. Jika tidak cepat maka dia akan kehilangan banyak darah!"

"Disini ada yang terluka dan kalian hanya melihat saja?! Cepat bantu dia!" mendengar intruksi dari wanita itu, semua orang segera mendekati Wei Wuxian, meraihnya dengan hati - hati, berniat untuk membawanya pergi. 

Melihat ini Wei Wuxian merasa sangat tidak nyaman, kemudian segera panik, "Berhenti, berhenti! Aku tidak suka kontak fisik, tolong jangan sentuh, tolong jangan sentuh!"

Wanita menatapnya kesal karena sudah menolak kebaikan semua orang, "Hei, Tuan muda! Kau terluka dan tidak bisa bergerak, lalu kami berniat untuk menolongmu, kenapa kamu bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu?!"

"Sungguh aku baik - baik saja," sahut Wei Wuxian, meski dia sedikit kesusahan, tetapi akhirnya dia berhasil berdiri. "Lihat!!" lanjutnya setelah itu.

Pada saat itu, seseorang menerobos masuk dan menghampirinya dengan tergesa - gesa. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat, "Wei Ying! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Wei Wuxian menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Lan Wangji dengan jubah putih Gusu Lan berdiri di hadapannya. Nafasnya pendek dan tidak teratur.

"Lan Zhan, kamu disini?!!" Wei Wuxian terkejut, "Apa yang membawamu datang ke kota terpencil seperti ini?!" 

"Perburuan malam. Hanya lewat," Lan Wangji mengamati Wei Wuxian yang terlihat kacau, ""Kau... Berdarah?"

Sebelum Wei Wuxian sempat menjawab, wanita lain menyela, "Dia jatuh lalu terseret gerobak. Kami melihatnya penuh genangan darah, ketika kami ingin menolongnya, dia menolak!!"

Lan Wangji mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat tenang, tetapi tatapan matanya penuh dengan riak yang tak terbaca.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik - baik saja, tidak ada yang terluka dan tidak ada darah," jelas Wei Wuxian, dia menggerakkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari sesuatu. Ketika menemukannya, dia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, tapi nyeri pada punggung dan perutnya membuat ia mengerang kesakitan.

Lan Wangji maju beberapa langkah dan segera bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Tapi saat itu tiba - tiba saja Wei Wuxian berteriak kencang dan hampir mendorong Lan Wangji, "Mundur, mundur! Jangan menginjaknya!" katanya.

Semua orang hanya bisa bingung melihatnya. Karena kejadian itu terjadi pada siang hari, tepat di tengah jalan, Wei Wuxian segera menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Semuanya berkumpul mengerumuninya membentuk sebuah lingkaran, berharap mereka bisa mendapat tontonan menarik.

Ketika dia berteriak dan mendorong sosok mempesona Lan Wangji, sebagian orang melemparkan tatapan penuh cemooh dan bergidik seolah dia adalah pria kotor yang sedang menganiaya pemuda suci seperti Lan Wangji.

Tetapi Wei Wuxian tidak peduli dengan pandangan atau pemikiran orang lain padanya. Saat ini, dia sedang mengambil keranjang bambu yang peyok akibat terlindas gerobak, kemudian mengumpulkan buah ceri yang belum hancur lalu memasukannya ke dalam keranjang. 

Semua orang melihatnya dengan heran. Awalnya, mereka mengira Wei Wuxian yang terseret gerobak dan dipenuhi noda merah itu adalah darah, tetapi kini mereka sadar, bahwa warna merah yang membasahi jubah hitam Wei Wuxian adalah cairan dari buah ceri yang hancur tertimpa pemuda itu. Beberapa orang akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega, karena ternyata tidak ada yang terluka dalam insiden ini.

Setelah memastikan Wei Wuxian baik - baik saja, sekarang mereka sangat penasaran dengan perut besarnya. Jika dia seorang wanita, mungkin mereka tidak akan banyak membuat pertanyaan dalam hati mereka. Tapi sudah jelas, bahwa Wei Wuxian adalah seorang pria, lalu kenapa perutnya begitu besar dan persis seperti ibu hamil? Mereka mencoba menepis dengan keyakinan masing - masing, bahwa dia hanyalah seorang dengan penyakit langka yang berbahaya bersarang pada perutnya. Dan mereka akhirnya setuju dengan pendapat tentang itu, diam - diam mengangguk.

Melihat Wei Wuxian masih memungut buah ceri yang beberapa sudah hancur, Lan Wangji tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Dia ikut berjongkok kebawah, kemudian menyentuh tangan Wei Wuxian dengan lembut, menghentikannya dari memungut buah ceri.

Lan Wangji berkata pelan, "Itu kotor, buang saja!" dari matanya, dia bisa melihat Wei Wuxian menggeleng, kepalanya menggantung jadi Lan Wangji tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Meski sudah ditahan, Wei Wuxian masih saja mengumpulkan buah ceri miliknya. Sesaat suasana terasa sangat canggung. Sebagian orang yang menonton perlahan berkurang, beberapa masih bertahan. 

Pemilik gerobak tiba - tiba berbicara, "Tuan muda, aku sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian hari ini. Saat ini aku sangat terburu - buru dan tidak bisa tinggal disini lebih lama. Syukurlah kau tidak terluka," ujarnya, kemudian mengangkat dua kantong plastik berisi mentimun dan tomat merah, memberikannya pada Wei Wuxian, "Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku memberikanmu sayuran segar ini. Baru saja dipetik dari belakang bukit. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal," lanjutnya.

Wei Wuxian sudah menghentikan kegiatannya memungut buah ceri, tetapi kepalanya masih menunduk tertutup helaian rambut, membentuk tirai hitam. Tidak ada ucapan apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. 

Saat itu, Lan Wangji mewakilinya meraih kantong pemberian tukang gerobak, "Terima kasih."

Setelahnya, pemilik gerobak pun pergi secepat mungkin. Sejak awal dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengirimkan barang, karena itu dia segera bergegas dan berharap tidak akan ada masalah seperti ini lagi. 

"Wei Ying?" Lan Wangji memanggil, tetapi Wei Wuxian bergeming.

Tak lama, Lan Wangji mendengarkan suara samar dari arah Wei Wuxian, ia kemudian menajamkan pendengarannya dan mendapati suara isakan datang dari arah depan. Wei Wuxian menangis. 

Meski terlihat tenang, Lan Wangji menjadi panik, "Wei Ying, kenapa menangis?" 

Wei Wuxian menggeleng, kemudian mengusap matanya menggunakan lengan jubah. Aroma ceri manis yang melekat pada jubahnya tercium melalui hidungnya dan membuatnya menangis semakin keras.

"!!!" Lan Wangji hampir terlonjak akibat terkejut dengan tangis Wei Wuxian, dia meraih rambut hitam panjang, menyibakkannya ke samping untuk melihat wajah Wei Wuxian sudah basah oleh air mata, "Wei Ying, kenapa menangis?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ceri..." gumam Wei Wuxian lemah. 

"Hmm?" Lan Wangji tidak mendengar terlalu jelas, jadi Wei Wuxian mengulangi, "Ceri. Aku baru saja membelinya dan memakan beberapa, tapi sekarang mereka sudah hancur!" Wei Wuxian menjawab dalam tangis.

Lan Wangji diam sebentar, sebelum berbicara, "Ayo beli lagi," dia melihat Wei Wuxian segera menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, sisa uangnya harus dipakai untuk membeli kentang dan kubis."

Dari kejauhan Lan Wangji melihat pedagang buah ceri berteriak menjajakan barang dagangannya, meski hari sudah sangat terik, tetapi dia masih terlihat penuh energi.

Tak berapa lama, Lan Wangji kemudian mengangkat Wei Wuxian, membantunya berdiri tanpa banyak bicara. Karena perasaan sedih setelah kehilangan cerinya, Wei Wuxian hanya diam dan menurut saja ketika Lan Wangji membawanya ke tepi jalan, menyuruhnya berdiri dibawah atap salah satu kios yang sudah tutup agar tidak terkena sinar matahari.

Memastikan agar Wei Wuxian tidak kemana - mana, Lan Wangji berkata, "Tunggu disini sebentar!" dia melihat Wei Wuxian menatapnya bingung sambil mengelap ingusnya, "Jangan kemana - mana," lanjut Lan Wangji, kali ini dia bisa melihat Wei Wuxian seperti anak baik yang mengangguk patuh.

Setelahnya, Lan Wangji menghampiri pedagang ceri yang langsung saja menawarkan ceri merah miliknya, saat melihat Lan Wangji datang ke kiosnya. Setelah melakukan perbincangan kecil, Lan Wangji kembali membawa sekeranjang besar buah ceri merah. Diiringi dengan senyum cerah dari pedagang ceri.

Lan Wangji kembali datang menghampiri Wei Wuxian, dengan dua kantung sayuran dan satu keranjang buah ceri ditangannya.Tanpa menunggu, ia segera menyerahkan keranjang ceri yang seketika membuat mata Wei Wuxian berbinar cerah, "Untukku?" Lan Wangji mengangguk, "Mnn,"

Mendapatkan kembali buah ceri yang telah hilang, tentu saja Wei Wuxian merasa senang. Wen Qing tidak memberinya banyak uang untuk membeli bahan makanan. Dengan situasi mereka saat ini, memiliki beberapa koin uang sudah menjadi sebuah keberuntungan. Karena itu, dia tidak ingin repot - repot menolak pemberian Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian berjalan perlahan bersama Lan Wangji, mereka pergi membeli kentang dan kubis pesanan Wen Qing. Sedikit memanfaatkan keadaan, Wei Wuxian membuat Lan Wangji membelikannya banyak tanghulu dalam perjalanan mereka kembali. 

Sebelumnya, Wei Wuxian menolak Lan Wangji yang ingin mengantarnya. Tetapi, melihat keadaan Wei Wuxian yang tidak terlalu baik, Lan Wangji memutuskan untuk menemaninya dan tentu saja tidak ditolak oleh Wei Wuxian.

Saat mencapai setengah jalan, Wei Wuxian berhenti berjalan. Mereka sedang melewati jalan setapak untuk menuju bukit LuanZhang. Nafas Wei Wuxian pendek dan dia terengah - engah. Mencoba menarik banyak udara untuk menormalkan pernafasannya.

Lan Wangji menunggu dalam diam. Saat itu Wei Wuxian sudah kembali mengisi tenaganya, bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, "Maaf merepotkanmu, Lan Zhan. Perut ini membuatku sulit berjalan dengan normal. Sekarang ini aku jadi mudah sekali lelah."

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Lan Wangji, ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Melihat Lan Wangji hanya berdiri Wei Wuxian hanya mengira bahwa pemuda itu menunggunya untuk berjalan lebih dulu, jadi Wei Wuxian melewatinya begitu saja. Ia tidak memperhatikan tatapan Lan Wangji yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi rumit.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Wei Wuxian merasa tidak ada langkah kaki dan keberadaan Lan Wangji di belakangnya jadi dia berhenti kemudian menoleh. Benar saja, Lan Wangji tengah berdiri diam ditempatnya. 

Wei Wuxian mengangkat alisnya, bingung, "Ada apa Lan Zhan, apa kau lelah? Kita bisa beristirahat sebentar," katanya.

"Wei Ying, aku..." 

Wei Wuxian, "Ya?"

Lan Wangji mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain, bibirnya membuka kemudian menutup dengan cepat. Dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya, matanya bergetar penuh keraguan.

Melihat Lan Wangji yang tampak kesulitan, Wei Wuxian kembali untuk menghampirinya. Menepuk pundak Lan Wangji yang segera saja dia merasa seolah ada gelombang halus yang menariknya, mengantarkan kenyamanan yang masuk melalui jari - jarinya kemudian menyebar keseluruh tubuh. Membuatnya enggan untuk menarik tangannya. 

'Adik kecil mulai berulah,' batinnya.

Wei Wuxian tampak sedang menenangkan adik kecil dalam perutnya, yang tiba - tiba saja bergerak sangat aktif setelah menghisap energi spiritual Lan Wangji. Meski beberapa hari yang lalu Jiang Cheng sudah memberikan qi pada adik kecil, tetapi Wei Wuxian telah menyadari, tidak ada qi yang lebih baik bagi adik kecil selain milik ayahnya. 

Tanpa sadar, Wei Wuxian mengelus perutnya. Adik kecil terus menendang seolah mereka sedang bahagia.

Ketika itu, Lan Wangji melihat gerakan kecil pada perut Wei Wuxian. Keranjang ceri sudah ia berikan pada Wei Wuxian dan dengan tangannya yang bebas, tanpa sadar Lan Wangji mendaratkan telapaknya dengan halus ke atas perut Wei Wuxian. Seketika itu, geliatan kecil seperti sesuatu yang bergerak lembut terasa membelainya. 

Lan wangji terkesiap dengan takjub tetapi tidak berniat menarik tangannya. Dia merasakan gerakan itu semakin sering. Mengabaikan Wei Wuxian yang tubuhnya mulai menegang, tidak bisa berkata apapun, ia bahkan menahan nafasnya akibat sensasi aneh ketika Lan Wangji menyentuh perutnya.

Wei Wuxian belum sempat menghindar dari sentuhan Lan Wangji ketika adik Lan Xichen mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan padanya.

"Apakah di dalam sini adalah milikku?"

Saat itu juga Wei Wuxian merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak sangat kencang. Ia bisa melihat tatapan lembut Lan Wangji dan senyum tipis yang begitu mempesona. Wei Wuxian merasakan pertahanannya hampir goyah dan tanpa sadar bibirnya menanggapi secara alami.

"Ya. Ini... Milikmu."

.....


	19. Memutuskan hubungan (Part 3)

.....

"...maksudku, ya tentu saja ini milikmu. Aku sudah memakannya selama perjalanan kita kemari, ceri ini diberikan olehmu dan masuk ke dalam perutku tentu saja ini milikmu," setelah tercengang beberapa saat dan kembali tersadar, Wei Wuxian segera berbicara omong kosong.

Suasana diantara keduanya menjadi semakin canggung.

Lan Wangji terdiam sesaat, tangannya melayang sebelum jatuh disamping tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya mencoba menelisik ke depan. Saat itu, dia melihat Wei Wuxian memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. 

"Wei Ying, jangan mengelak," katanya. Dia melangkah mendekati Wei Wuxian, tetapi dibalas dengan dua langkah ke belakang oleh orang di depannya, "Jangan mengelak!" ujarnya lagi, kali ini suaranya sedikit kuat.

Melihat wajah Lan Wangji yang semakin serius membuat Wei Wuxian tidak berdaya, seolah tatapan mata itu bisa mengoyak dirinya hingga berkeping - keping. Dirinya sadar, bahwa tidak selamanya ia akan bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang bayinya pada Lan Wangji. Cepat atau lambat Lan Wangji pasti akan tahu. Tetapi Wei Wuxian tidak menyangka itu akan terjadi hari ini, dirinya belum menyiapkan hatinya dan hanya menjadi semakin gelisah.

"Wei Ying," melihat Wei Wuxian hanya diam, Lan Wangji mulai mendesak, "Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu!" itu adalah sebuah pernyataan.

"Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan, Lan Zhan!" 

"Bohong."

Wei Wuxian menghela nafas frutasi, dia benar - benar tidak bisa menghadapi situasinya sekarang ini. Jika ini terjadi pada saat musim semi dengan kelopak bunga yang bertebaran tertiup angin, seraya duduk manis sambil minum teh, mungkin Wei Wuxian akan bisa mempertimbangkannya. 

Seharusnya begitu, tapi kenyataannya saat ini Wei Wuxian tengah menghadapi situasi yang tidak terlihat bagus. Tinggal di bukit LuanZhang bersama sisa orang - orang Wen, menghadapi kehidupan jauh dari kenyamanan dan gerakannya selalu diawasi oleh semua sekte dari berbagai penjuru. 

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya lelah. Dan sekarang, dia harus menghadapi Lan Wangji?! Lelucon macam apa yang diberikan dewa kepadanya.

Wei Wuxian menghela nafas sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Biarkan aku bertanya padamu," Lan Wangji mengangguk ketika Wei Wuxian mulai bersuara, "Siapa yang memberitahumu? Apa saja yang sudah kau dengar tentang ini?" 

"Xiong Zhang. Bahwa itu adalah anakku."

Wei Wuxian terkejut, "Zewu Jun?" tanyanya tidak percaya, ia melihat Lan Wangji mengangguk. "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" gumamnya.

Pada awalnya, Wei Wuxian menduga jika Jiang Cheng yang sudah memberitahukan semuanya kepada Lan Wangji. Dia berniat akan memberi saudaranya itu beberapa tinju ketika bertemu dengannya nanti, karena telah melanggar janji untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun pada Lan Wangji. Tapi siapa sangka, jika yang mengatakannya adalah Zewu Jun.

Tentu saja Wei Wuxian begitu terperangah. Pasalnya, rahasia tentang siapa ayah dari adik kecil hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan dua bersaudara Jiang. Bahkan tabib yang selalu rutin memeriksanya tidak mengetahui lebih dalam dari ini. Bagaimana bisa Zewu Jun bisa tahu ayah dari adik kecil adalah Lan Wangji? Bukankah saat itu Lan Wangji sedang tidak sadar dan dia sama sekali melupakan apa yang telah dilakukannya?

Semakin memikirkannya, semakin banyak pertanyaan berputar didalam kepalanya kemudian membuatnya pusing.

Lan Wangji mulai cemas, "Wei Ying, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Wei Wuxian menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat putih, "Maaf Lan Zhan, aku..." 

"Berhenti bicara, kau butuh istirahat!" Lan Wangji menyela.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Lan Wangji mengambil inisiatif untuk meraih tubuh Wei Wuxian kemudian menggendongnya. Sambil membawa kantung sayuran dikedua tangannya, Lan Wangji membawa Wei Wuxian meninggalkan jalan setapak untuk menuju ke arah bukit LuanZhang.

Wei Wuxian tersentak kecil ketika Lan Wangji tiba - tiba mengangkat tubuhnya, tetapi dengan cepat merasa tenang saat qi hangat mengalir menyentuh kulitnya. Adik kecil tampak tenang dan tidak bergerak. Sambil memeluk keranjang ceri miliknya, Wei Wuxian menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Lan Wangji.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Lan Zhan," Lan Wangji menggeleng segera, membuat Wei Wuxian tertawa kecil.

Lan Wangji bergerak secara hati - hati melewati jalan berbatu yang licin. Langkahnya tegap dan kuat, meski begitu dia memeluk Wei Wuxian dengan begitu lembut, seolah - olah tubuh dalam dekapannya adalah sebuah kaca bening yang mudah pecah. Keduanya menyusuri pepohonan hijau memenuhi hutan, yang semakin lama menjadi semakin jarang. Pohon - pohon hijau dekat bukit terlihat kering dan menghitam akibat energi kebencian yang menguar pekat.

Mereka hampir saja sampai ke arah pintu masuk ketika Wei Wuxian merasakan panas dari dadanya. Ia menggeliat kecil sebelum mengeluarkan kertas mantra berwarna kuning dengan goresan merah dari jubahnya, yang kemudian mantra itu tiba - tiba terbakar, mengeluarkan api merah kecil.

Lan Wangji bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Wei Wuxian berkeringat dingin, tenggorokannya terasa kering hingga sangat sulit menelan ludahnya, "Ada situasi darurat. Bisakah kamu lebih cepat, Lan Zhan? Kita harus sampai ke atas secepatnya!"

Setelah itu Lan Wangji mulai mengeluarkan energi spiritualnya, mengumpulkan dikakinya kemudian menendang tanah hingga meninggalkan jejak berlubang. Bergegas membawa tubuh keduanya melompat - lompat ringan melewati tanah berbatu. Jubah putih Lan Wangji berkibar seperti sayap kupu - kupu salju.

Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di tembok batu. Pada lompatan terakhirnya, Lan Wangji merasa tubuhnya sedikit oleng, ia merasakan energi spiritualnya tiba - tiba bergelombang tidak menentu dan menghancurkan formasi qi dikakinya. 

Dia baru saja mendarat pada tembok batu yang tinggi, saat itu aliran energinya memudar kemudian menghilang sepenuhnya seperti api yang disiram dengan air dingin. Tanpa bisa bereaksi dengan cepat, keduanya pun akhirnya meluncur jatuh dari tembok batu dengan cepat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, teriakan buas mayat ganas terdengar tidak jauh dari sana.

.....

Pertemuan hari itu berakhir. Satu persatu mulai meninggalkan Glamour Hall dengan desahan kecewa. Mereka semua tampak tidak puas dengan hasil diskusi kali ini, yang bagaimana hanya ada satu kesimpulan gamblang.

Sebagai pemimpin sekte, Jin GuangShan tidak bisa menjatuhkan hukuman begitu saja tanpa adanya negosiasi antara kedua belah pihak. Meskipun dia sangat ingin menangkap Wei Wuxian dan memenjarakannya karena telah merugikan Lanling Jin, dia tidak bisa dengan mudah menunjukkannya secara jelas. Terlebih lagi, dalam hal ini Jiang Cheng tampak sangat keras kepala untuk melindungi saudaranya. 

Ia takut, jika dirinya terlalu menekan pemimpin sekte Jiang yang memiliki tempramen buruk, semuanya hanya akan jatuh dalam kekacauan dan berakhir dengan perang antar sekte. 

Lanling Jin memang telah mendapat banyak dukungan dari beberapa sekte kecil, yang dulunya berada dibawah kepemimpinan klan Wen. Tetapi, mengingat pada waktu kampanye sunshot, tentang bagaimana Wei Wuxian mampu memanggil 3000 hingga 5000 pasukan mayat, Jin GuangShan tentu tidak terlalu percaya diri. Jika dia harus mengibarkan bendera peperangan dengan Yunmeng Jiang ketika Wei Wuxian masih berada disisinya, meski seluruh sekte di dunia kultivasi digabungkan, ia tidak yakin akan bisa menang.

Karenanya, dia hanya membiarkan masalah ini berlalu dengan menyetujui keputusan Jiang Cheng, kemudian menunggu langkah apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Dengan itu, Jin GuangShan membubarkan pertemuan hari itu.

Jiang Cheng keluar dari Glamour Hall diikuti oleh Lan Xichen. Sejak pertemuan mereka di perbatasan, karena suatu alasan keduanya menjadi sedikit lebih dekat. Tanpa perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ke arah sudut lorong, berdiri di balik pilar besar berwarna merah tua. 

Keduanya berbicara dengan suara kecil.

"Untuk sementara waktu situasinya bisa terkendali, tapi aku tidak yakin ini akan bisa berlangsung lama. Mereka tampak begitu keras kepala pada Wei Gongzi. Pemimpin sekte Jiang, kamu harus memikirkan sesuatu!" ujar Lan Xichen, raut wajahnya tampak cemas.

Jiang Cheng menghela nafas, "Aku mengerti. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain menggantikan semua kerugian yang telah dia perbuat. Jika bisa, aku sangat ingin menyeretnya kembali ke Lianhua Wu lalu menguncinya di dalam kamar agar dia tidak membuat banyak masalah!"

Lan Xichen tidak berkedip, "Menguncinya? Bukankah itu terlalu kejam?"

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Jiang Cheng menepuk lembut dahinya, "Bukan seperti itu, Zewu Jun. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, yang terpenting saat ini adalah aku harus kembali untuk menemui si bodoh itu. Aku khawatir dia tidak bisa makan dengan baik. Kau tahu bukan, disana tidak ada apapun selain bukit batu yang tandus."

Lan Xichen menghela nafas lega. Tadinya, Lan Xichen berpikir Jiang Cheng adalah tipe orang yang pemarah dan tidak sabaran hingga memutuskan untuk pergi mengunci Wei Wuxian lalu memukulinya hingga tidak bisa keluar dari kamarnya agar Wei Wuxian tak akan lagi menimbulkan masalah bagi Yunmeng Jiang. Ternyata itu semua hanya pemikiran miliknya yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Ah! Sebelum kesini aku sudah memberi tahu Wangji untuk mencari Wei Gongzi. Mungkin saja, sekarang ini mereka sudah bertemu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, untuk sementara Wangji pasti memperlakukan Wei Gongzi dengan baik," Lan Xichen tersenyum.

Seketika itu ekspresi Jiang Cheng berubah, rahangnya mengeras, "Lan Wangji?" dari sudut matanya Jiang Cheng melihat Lan Xichen mengangguk, "Sebelum ini, kamu bertanya padaku tentang apakah Wei Wuxian sedang mengandung. Jujur saja aku sedikit menyimpan rasa ingin tahu dan berniat menanyakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi, akibat terburu - buru aku tidak sempat bertanya padamu."

Lan Xichen memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui tentang kehamilan Wei Wuxian?" tanya Jiang Cheng.

Lan Xichen diam sebentar, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sebelum kembali membalas tatapan tajam Jiang Cheng, "Ini hanyalah kebetulan semata. Saat itu Wangji datang menemuiku dengan wajah kusut dan terlihat begitu terbebani. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu sebelumnya, jadi aku menduga ada sesuatu serius yang mengganggunya.

Kemudian dia berbicara tentang bagaimana sebuah kecelakaan terjadi diantara dirinya dan Wei Gongzi. Saat itu Wangji sedang mabuk, dia tidak mengingat begitu banyak hal tentang apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Tetapi melihat keadaan Wei Gongzi saat itu, dia yakin telah melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas."

Bibir Jiang Cheng tertarik sedikit, kemudian mendengus, "Sudah melakukan hal tak senonoh dan dia berani melupakannya? Kata apa yang pantas untuk aku sebutkan tentang ini?!"

Lan Xichen merasa bersalah untuk adiknya, lalu melanjutkan, "Maafkan aku tentang itu, pemimpin sekte Jiang. Ketika mabuk, Wangji memang akan lupa tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya."

"Lalu?"

"Sejak saat itu, aku tidak sengaja menemukan hal - hal kecil pada diri Wei Gongzi yang entah bagaimana menunjukan tanda - tanda tidak wajar. Aku tahu ini sedikit mustahil, tapi melihat ilmu Wei Gongzi begitu tinggi, hal semacam mengandung seorang bayi tidaklah sulit baginya. Karena itu, aku hanya mengumpulkan asumsiku dan membuat sebuah tebakan untuk menemukan jawabannya."

Jiang Cheng menatap takjub pada Lan Xichen, hanya dari petunjuk kecil yang bahkan orang lain tidak memperhatikan. Lan Xichen bisa dengan mudah menggalinya untuk menemukan kebenaran. 

Ia mengangguk sebagai balasan, "Kalau begitu, kau pun pasti sudah memberitahukannya pada Lan Wangji bahwa Wei Wuxian tengah mengandung anaknya?"

"Ya, maafkan aku, pemimpin sekte Jiang. Bagaimana pun juga, dalam diri anak Wei Gongzi mengalir darah Lan, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya pada kami hanya karena kami tidak mengetahuinya!" Lan Xichen berkata serius.

"Aku tidak..." Jiang Cheng segera membenarkan ucapannya, "Pada awalnya, aku memang tidak berniat untuk mengatakannya pada kalian karena permintaan Wei Wuxian. Dia sendiri yang bersikeras untuk menyembunyikan tentang kenyataan ini. 

Apakah kau tahu, Zewu Jun? Saat itu Wei Wuxian mengalami syok berat, dia menangis dan terkadang berteriak sepanjang malam akibat trauma yang disebabkan oleh adikmu. Sebagai seorang pria, mendapati dirinya tiba - tiba saja bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak, bayangkanlah bagaimana perasaannya?!"

Bibir Lan Xichen akan menjawab pertanyaan Jiang Cheng, tetapi tidak ada kata yang keluar jadi ia segera menutupnya kembali.

Jiang Cheng melanjutkan, "Butuh beberapa waktu untuk membuatnya bisa menerima bayi itu dan kembali tersenyum seperti sebelumnya. Dan sekarang kau berbicara tentang bagaimana darah Lan berada di dalam perutnya? Apa kau berbicara, tentang siapa yang nantinya berhak membawa anak itu setelah Wei Wuxian memperjuangkan hidup dan matinya untuk anak itu, begitu?!!"

Lan Xichen segera menggelengkan kepala, sinar matanya memantulkan permintaan maaf. Betapa egoisnya karena ia benar - benar memikirkan hal seperti itu. Ketika mengetahui seseorang tengah membawa garis keturunan Lan, sebagai seorang Lan, tentu saja Lan Xichen ingin membawa bayi itu pulang ke Gusu.

Melihat Lan Xichen tidak membalas ucapannya, Jiang Cheng sudah mengira bahwa apa yang ia katakan tepat mengenai sasaran, jadi dia tidak lagi menekan pemikirannya. 

Jiang Cheng mengendurkan rahangnya, membuat tubuhnya lebih rileks dan tatapannya sedikit lunak, "Maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan, Zewu Jun. Itu tidaklah penting. Tidak peduli siapa, jika ada yang datang untuk melindungi Wei Wuxian dan bayinya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Pemimpin Sekte Jiang," Lan Xichen tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tentu saja, aku akan berada dipihakmu untuk melindungi Wei Gongzi! Dia sedang membawa keponakanku, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya dalam bahaya?!!" lanjutnya.

Kali ini, Jiang Cheng tidak bisa menahan senyum dibibirnya, "Kau terlalu bersemangat, Zewu Jun. Jangan biarkan dirimu lengah!"

"Tidak akan! Setelah ini aku akan mencari tahu sesuatu tentang apa yang A Yao katakan dalam suratnya. Memang pemimpin sekte Jin telah menjatuhkan masalah ini dibawah kendalimu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa masalah ini tidak berhenti hanya sekedar memberikanmu waktu untuk menasehati Wei Gongzi," tatapan Lan Xichen begitu serius saat mengatakannya, membuat jantung Jiang Cheng berdebar sesaat. Ingatan yang hampir sama seperti saat ini membuatnya cemas. 

Kali ini Jiang Cheng tidak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama, karenanya dia memperhatikan setiap ucapan dari Lan Xichen, "Bisakah aku menyerahkan masalah disini padamu, Zewu Jun? Beri aku pesan secepatnya ketika kau menemukan sesuatu!"

"Tentu, saja!"

Tak lama berselang, keduanya saling bertukar salam sebelum beranjak pergi ke arah tujuan mereka masing - masing dengan tergesa. Seolah jika terlambat sedikit saja, semuanya akan berakhir saat itu juga.

Sementara di sisi lain, di dalam Glamour Hall yang sudah sepi. Ketiga orang yang masih tinggal tengah tenggelam dalam suasana suram. Dua diantaranya tampak duduk berhadapan di depan meja tamu, sementara yang lain berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Paman, bagaimana bisa kamu membiarkannya begitu saja?! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu, bahwa Wei Wuxian saat ini memiliki senjata rahasia di dalam tubuhnya?! Dan kamu masih tidak membawanya pergi ke sisi kita?! Wei Wuxian bisa menjadi senjata untuk Lanling Jin dan dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang bisa menggulingkan kita!" Jin Zixun menggebrak meja, suaranya begitu keras hingga memenuhi Glamour Hall. Beruntung Jin GuangYao sudah memasang mantra bisu dibalik pintu untuk mencegah informasi bocor keluar.

Jin GuangShan tampak acuh tak acuh, menggoyangkan kipasnya ia menimpali, "Apa kau bisa melihat, kalau aku tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak permintaan pemimpin sekte Jiang?"

Jin Zixun meremas tinjunya, "Banyak pemimpin sekte yang datang mendukung Lanling Jin dan kau hanya melewatkannya begitu saja. Paman, kau sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan!"

Mendengar ucapan Jin Zixun tentu saja Jin GuangShan merasa tidak senang, dia menutup kipasnya kemudian membantingnya ke atas meja, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, Tuan muda Wei sedang menyimpan sesuatu yang berbahaya untuk bisa menyerang kita? Jika aku menentang pemimpin sekte Jiang, bisakah kau katakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Yunmeng Jiang memiliki Wei Wuxian, apa yang lebih mengerikan dari itu?!"

Sebenarnya Jin Zixun pun telah menyadari kenyataan itu. Namun karena kemarahan dan perasaan dendamnya pada Wei Wuxian, dia berpikir jika lebih cepat memusnahkan penghalang akan lebih baik. Karenanya dia tidak bisa berbipikir rasional lagi. 

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, dia akhirnya bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana cara kita merebut senjata itu darinya?"

Jin GuangShan tersenyum licik, matanya menyipit kemudian membalas, "Tentu aku sudah memikirkannya. Mana mungkin, aku membiarkan pemimpin sekte Jiang pergi tanpa sebuah rencana."

Mendengar ucapan pamanya, tanpa sadar Jin Zixun ikut tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat cerah tanpa ada lagi awan yang menggantung diatas kepalanya. Matanya berbinar, sambil mengangkat cangkir araknya dia berkata, "Mari kita membicarakannya dengan sepenuh hati, paman!"

Keduanya saling membenturkan piala emas mereka dalam keheningan, tertawa dengan perasaan bahagia seolah mereka sedang mengadakan pesta kenaikan tahta. Jika seseorang melihatnya, mereka tidak akan menyangka bahwa keduanya tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Sedangkan Jin GuangYao yang selalu menjadi penyimak, lebih memilih untuk menutup bibirnya. Tidak ada riak apapun pada ekspresi wajahnya kecuali senyum simpul yang menjadi ciri khas'nya.

Tetapi didalam hatinya, Jin GuangYao tidak pernah sejalan dengan ayah dan sepupunya. Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang hal ini.

.....

Melihat dari kejauhan, ZuiXiao yang saat itu sedang membantu ayahnya mengikat batang bambu untuk menyangga atap, dikejutkan oleh siluet dua orang yang jatuh dari atas tembok. 

Ia tidak bisa menahan suaranya kemudian menjerit, "Ada yang jatuh, ada yang jatuh! Ayah, ada sesuatu jatuh dari atas dinding batu!"

Pria paruh baya dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya menghentikan gerakan tangan miliknya, membuat atap bambu bergoyang sedikit tetapi ia menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Dari samping ia melihat wajah anak bungsunya memutih seolah telah melihat hantu.

Belum sempat ia bertanya, anaknya sudah berlari dengan tergesa - gesa setelah sebelumnya, ZuiXiao menegang sebentar dengan kedua matanya terbelalak lebar.

Tepat ketika ia hendak kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya merakit atap bambu, suara ZuiXiao terdengar begitu melengking dari kejauhan ketika berteriak, "Tuan muda Wei!!!"

Bukan hanya dirinya, beberapa orang yang tidak jauh dari pondok pun terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka saling berpandangan sebagai reaksi keterkejutan yang nyata. Pada saat itu, Wen Qing telah bangun kemudian bergegas menyusul ZuiXiao ke arah dinding batu dekat pintu masuk, diikuti oleh beberapa orang lainnya.

"Tuan muda Wei, Tuan muda Wei! Apa yang terjadi?!" seru ZuiXiao cemas.

Setelah mengatakannya, ZuiXiao sudah berada disisi Wei Wuxian, mengamati kedua orang yang saling bertindihan diatas tumpukan daun bambu kering. Keduanya tampak terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, sepertinya sedang mengalami syok.

Wei Wuxian yang baru saja tersadar, melirik ke arah ZuiXiao kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Bantu aku berdiri!"

Tanpa perlu menunggu lebih lama, ZuiXiao segera menarik Wei Wuxian secara perlahan, mendukung tubuh hamil itu agar bisa berdiri dengan baik. 

Setelah merasakan punggungnya yang sakit, Wei Wuxian kemudian mendesah lega, "Kupikir aku akan mati."

"Apa yang terjadi Tuan muda, kenapa kalian bisa terjatuh dari atas dinding?" tentu saja ZuiXiao tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

Tak lama, ketika Wei Wuxian akan menjawab, ia melihat Wen Qing berlari ke arahnya bersama yang lain. Wei Wuxian mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Dia berbalik untuk menatap Lan Wangji yang saat itu masih betah menempatkan dirinya diatas tumpukan daun bambu. Matanya menerawang jauh dan ekspresinya tidak dapat dijelaskan. 

Wei Wuxian mengira Lan Wangji terluka, kemudian dia bertanya, "Lan Zhan, apa kau baik - baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Lan Wangji melirik sekilas tanpa menjawab, kemudian tatapannya beralih ke arah telapak tangannya. Dia menatap hampa.

Melihat reaksi Lan Wangji, sedikit banyak membuat Wei Wuxian mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Lan Wangji. Bibirnya terangkat sedikit dengan senyum geli. Lan Wangji pasti tidak menyadari bahwa energi spiritualnya terganggu akibat ulah adik kecil. Beruntung keduanya mendarat tanpa cedera.

Wen Qing datang dengan wajah panik, wajahnya bahkan berubah dari biru ke hijau, terlihat tidak begitu baik. Nafasnya putus - putus tapi bibirnya tidak bisa hanya diam, dengan tersendat - sendat ia mencoba bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar ZuiXiao mengatakan ada seseorang yang jatuh dari atas dinding, kemudian dia juga memanggil namamu."

Semua orang disana menatap secara bergantian ke arah dirinya dan juga Lan Wangji, yang pada saat itu masih menatap telapak tangannya, seolah dia tengah mencoba menemukan jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan sulit yang diberikan kepadanya. Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan semua tatapan yang ada disana menuju ke arahnya, penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Sebagai seorang berbudidaya dan memiliki sikap luhur yang baik dari Gusu Lan, melihat Lan Wangji bersarang diatas tumpukan daun bambu kering yang dikumpulkan untuk dibakar kemudian, membuat jubah putih Lan Wangji menjadi kotor. Dianggap sebagai seorang yang selalu rapi dan mencintai kebersihan membuat sosoknya selalu terlihat seperti orang - orang suci. Namun melihat penampilannya saat ini, beberapa orang berusaha keras menahan tawa mereka.

Mendapati reaksi yang ditunjukkan orang - orang Wen, Wei Wuxian merasa bersimpati. Ia tidak ingin membuat Lan Wangji kehilangan lebih banyak wajah, jadi dia berjalan menghampiri Lan Wangji, mengangkat kantung sayuran yang jatuh di samping tubuh Lan Wangji kemudian memberikannya pada Wen Qing. Menyisakan satu keranjang besar ceri dan beberapa tanghulu untuk dirinya sendiri. 

Wen Qing melihat dua kantung lainnya, sedikit mengerutkan alis, "Tuan muda Wei, aku tidak merasa telah memesan mentimun dan tomat?"

"Memang tidak. Ada sedikit kejadian yang tidak terduga dan seseorang memberiku kompensasi atas itu. Bukankah kita harus bersyukur karena telah mendapat sedikit keberuntungan?" kata Wei Wuxian .

"Kejadian? Kejadian apa? bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Wen Qing.

Wei Wuxian memberikan tatapan malas, tidak ingin menceritakan apapun. Melihat ekspresi Wei Wuxian, tentu Wen Qing mengerti jika ia terlalu banyak ikut campur dan merasa bersalah. Jadi dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Tepat pada saat itu, raungan ganas sekali lagi terdengar sangat kencang dan tak terkendali. 

Seolah telah mengingat sesuatu yang penting, Wei Wuxian menarik dirinya ke samping, bertanya dengan nada menuntut, "Bukankah aku berpesan pada kalian, agar tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam gua? Karena itu bisa menghancurkan array yang aku buat untuk menyegel Wen Ning!! Dalam kondisiku saat ini, jika dia mengamuk dan menghancurkan array, aku bahkan tidak akan bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!!!"

Tenggorokan semua orang tercekat mendengar ucapan Wei Wuxian, mereka terlihat pucat. Saat itu Wen Qing menjelaskan, "Kami selalu menjaga pesanmu. Tidak ada yang memasuki gua walau hanya satu zhang, Tuan muda Wei! Suara itu sudah terdengar sejak satu setengah shichen yang lalu, tetapi tidak ada diantara kami yang berani mendekat kesana, percayalah!"

"Kertas jimatku terbakar. Meski array yang aku buat belum pecah, tapi sesuatu sudah mengubah susunannya," Wei Wuxian terdiam sesaat sebelum bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, "Sepertinya ini akan sedikit sulit dijelaskan. Tapi setidaknya, penemuanku haruslah berhasil."

Wen Qing menatap penuh riak harapan pada kedua matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Wei Wuxian, tanpa sadar dia pun tersenyum, "Apakah itu seperti apa yang kita harapkan? Adikku, Ning Ning bisa hidup kembali?"

Kedua bahu Wei Wuxian bergerak sebagai jawaban, tetapi bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, "Kita harus melihat untuk mengetahuinya."

Wei Wuxian melirik ke arah Lan Wangji yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Seluruh tubuhnya dikelilingi cahaya putih lembut seperti kabut. Energi spiritual yang beberapa saat lalu tiba - tiba padam, kini telah kembali mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Terlihat menguar begitu selaras tanpa ada gelombang. Setelahnya, Lan Wangji menghela nafas, ia tampak lega.

Tentu saja reaksi kecil itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Wei Wuxian, membuatnya terkekeh sebentar. 

"Lan Zhan, bantu aku menangani Wen Ning! Kau tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada adik kecil bukan? Sebagai ayah, kau harus melindungi anakmu!"

Mendengar ucapan Wei Wuxian yang begitu lugas semua orang begitu terkejut. Mereka menatap tidak percaya pada Wei Wuxian seolah apa yang dikatakannya adalah omong kosong. Seorang Lan Wangji melakukan hal seperti itu? Sungguh sangat tidak bisa dibayangkan. 

Tetapi, melihat ekspresi Lan Wangji yang tampak tidak berubah sedikit pun dan tidak menyangkalnya, membuat hati semua orang merasa ragu dan hanya bisa mengeluh didalam hati mereka masing - masing.

Sedangkan Lan Wangji,  yang mendengar Wei Wuxian telah mengakui dirinya sebagai ayah dari bayi dalam kandungannya, merasa sedikit kehilangan kesadaran. Dia merasa kecerdasannya menguap dan hanya menyisakan ruang kosong di dalam kepalanya. 

Dia tidak bisa berpikir untuk sesaat. Beberapa waktu lalu Wei Wuxian telah menolak dirinya untuk mengakui bayi didalam perutnya adalah miliknya tapi sekarang, di depan banyak orang tiba - tiba saja dia mengatakannya secara terang - terangan. Bagaimana dirinya harus menanggapi hal seperti ini? Jika itu kakaknya, bagaimana dia harus bersikap?

Tetapi, mendengar kata ayah dari bayinya membuat dada Lan Wangji menciptakan letupan aneh dihatinya. Kilatan matanya tampak hidup. Meskipun ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah, saat ini dia sedang bahagia.

Sementara Lan Wangji melamunkan ini dan itu, Wei Wuxian sudah menyeretnya berjalan pergi. Ketika itu ia melewati ZiuXiao yang sama bengongnya dengan yang lain. Sambil membawa Lan Wangji, ia kemudian mendekatinya lalu berkata, "Kau ingin tahu siapa ayah dari adik kecil bukan? Sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengannya, apa kau merasa puas?"

ZuiXiao bahkan belum bisa mencerna semuanya ketika dia mengangguk dengan patuh. Wei Wuxian tertawa sebentar lalu mengacak rambut pemuda itu gemas.

Setelahnya, tanpa membuang waktu begitu banyak, dia menarik tangan Lan Wangji, membawanya berjalan dengan terburu - buru menuju gua iblis pembantaian untuk melihat kondisi Wen Ning, yang selama beberapa hari sejak kedatangannya di bukit LuanZhang, ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang siapapun belum pernah melakukannya. 

Menghidupkan kembali sebuah mayat selayaknya manusia.

.....

Wei Wuxian berjalan sangat cepat, sambil menarik Lan Wangji yang beberapa kali hampir tersandung jubahnya sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya sampai di sebuah gua gelap, banyak kertas mantra tertempel pada pintu masuk.

Sebuah kilatan seperti api hitam terlihat mengelilingi seluruh gua diikuti suara geraman seperti makhluk buas, menggeram dalam kemarahan.

Wei Wuxian berhenti tepat di depan gua saat dia mulai memeriksa, "Sepertinya mayat Wen Ning ini sangat ganas. Susunan array yang kubuat hampir bisa dia pecahkan."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Lan Wangji bertanya.

Saat itu Wei Wuxian tersenyum penuh kesombongan, "Sesuatu yang hebat!" ucapannya membuat Lan Wangji mengerutkan kening, dia buru - buru mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Lan Zhan, kau bantu aku. Sebentar lagi aku akan membuka array agar kita bisa masuk ke dalam gua untuk memeriksa penemuan baruku."

Lan Wangji semakin menatap dengan penuh tanya, "Wei Ying, apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Tidak ada, ini hanyalah sebuah percobaan kecil. Aku akan menjelaskannya saat kita masuk ke dalam. Tapi, melihat aura kebencian yang menguar begitu besar, tentu kau tahu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Sepertinya dia sedang mengamuk. Jadi, bantu aku menenangkannya, Lan Zhan!" jelas Wei Wuxian.

Setelah itu, Wei Wuxian mulai mendorong jarinya ke arah pintu gua bersiap untuk membuka segel. Sedangkan Lan Wangji berdiri di belakangnya tanpa banyak bicara, meski begitu dia sudah bersiap dengan guqin diatas salah satu tangannya. Memasang wajah serius.

Mata Lan Wangji memicing sedikit dengan kilatan penuh konsentrasi sambil menajamkan indera pendengarannya. 

Tepat ketika Wei Wuxian akan membuka segel yang menghalangi pintu gua, Lan Wangji tiba - tiba saja sudah berlari ke depan, memblokir sesuatu yang melompat dari dalam gua tanpa peringatan, "Wei Ying, awas!!"

Sebuah cakar tajam berwarna hitam, bertabrakan dengan guqin kayu Lan Wangji hingga menimbulkan bunyi retakan yang halus. Tanpa menunggu makhluk di depannya menyerang, Lan Wangji sudah menendang makhluk itu hingga terpental jauh kembali memasuki gua, menabrak dinding dengan bunyi gedebuk yang keras.

Wei Wuxian terkejut hingga tidak bisa bergerak, ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan jari - jarinya mencengkeram jubah Lan Wangji begitu erat sedangkan tangan yang lain melindungi perutnya, tampak begitu posesif.

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar setelahnya. Sepertinya makhluk itu sudah tidak lagi membuat gerakan. 

Dengan itu, Wei Wuxian melangkah maju untuk memasuki gua, tapi Lan Wangji mencegahnya, "Tunggu, jangan masuk!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, jemari Lan Wangji mulai menari di atas guqin tujuh senar miliknya, memainkan sebuah melodi lembut yang menenangkan. Suara yang keluar dari guqin miliknya mengandung kekuatan spiritual, kemudian bersinar memenuhi seluruh bagian gua yang sebelumnya gelap.

Sambil memainkan petikan - petikan kecil, Lan Wangji berjalan memasuki gua, membelah kesunyian gua dengan suara langkah kakinya. Wei Wuxian mengikuti diam - diam di belakang.

Gua itu terlihat kecil dari luar, tetapi ketika memasukinya, akan jelas tercetak seperti sebuah lorong panjang yang semakin lama akan semakin meluas. Gua itu dalam dan gelap, dindingnya berwarna hitam pekat. Ada batu - batu hijau kecil yang beberapa tampak seperti menyala dalam kegelapan. Tidak ada sinar matahari yang masuk menerangi gua dan suhu udara menjadi sangat rendah hingga membuat tubuh seseorang menggigil. 

Tetesan air dari celah bebatuan terdengar ketika sampai pada ujung gua. Di dalam kegelapan yang pekat, air yang menetes tampak menyerupai darah dengan bau amis samar, menggenang dalam satu ceruk besar seperti kolam, Seseorang pasti akan merasa ragu jika itu hanyalah air dari stalaktit biasa.

Dalam satu jentikan terakhir, Lan Wangji mengakhiri melodi miliknya, menghembuskan nafas yang tak kentara sebelum berkata, "Sudah tenang."

"Apa aku sudah bisa mendekatinya?" melihat Lan Wangji menoleh kemudian mengangguk, Wei Wuxian kemudian berjalan melewati Lan Wangji ke arah sosok mayat yang terdiam. Setengah tubuhnya tertekuk, kepalanya menunduk, rambut panjang hitam terurai menutupi wajahnya. 

Wei Wuxian bertepuk beberapa kali dengan nada naik turun membentuk sebuah melodi.

"Wen Ning? Wen Ning, kau dengar aku?" panggil Wei Wuxian setelah dia sampai di depan sosok berbaju hitam kumal. Akibat perut besarnya, Wei Wuxian kesulitan untuk membungkuk, karena itu dia berdiri seraya merendahkan tubuhnya sejauh yang ia bisa. "Wen Ning, ini aku Wei Wuxian. Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Katakan sesuatu, atau berikan tanda jika kau bisa mendengarkan suaraku!" sekali lagi ia mencoba.

Tak lama, Wei Wuxian menangkap sebuah gerakan kecil dari depannya. Kepala mayat itu terangkat dengan gerakan kaku, membawa tatapan matanya yang putih tanpa pupil memandang ke arah Wei Wuxian. 

Sambil terbata - bata, Wen Ning berusaha berbicara, "Tu-tuan muda, W-wei?" 

Wei Wuxian hampir melompat akibat bahagia ketika melihat Wen Ning berbicara. Meski suaranya serak dan sedikit tidak jelas, melihat Wen Ning mampu mengenalinya dan menjawab pertanyaannya, itu sudah cukup membuat Wei Wuxian tenggelam dalam kegembiraan karena percobaannya sukses. Dia bisa membangkitkan kembali sebuah mayat seperti manusia hidup.

"Wen Ning, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Wei Wuxian.

Wen Ning tampak memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi saat menjawab, "Tidak tahu, aku tidak merasakan apapun."

Wei Wuxian menepuk kepala Wen Ning beberapa kali, "Tak apa, tak apa. Jadilah anak baik dan tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil Nona Qing!"

"K-kakak disini? Apa yang terjadi?" Wen Ning tergagap. Meski ia hidup kembali seperti manusia, cara bicara Wen Ning yang canggung dan gagap tidak bisa dihilangkan atau diubah dengan mudah.

Wei Wuxian sudah berbalik saat dia menjawab, "Lebih baik dia yang menceritakan semuanya padamu." 

Wen Ning hanya mengangguk membiarkan Wei Wuxian pergi. Saat itu, dia baru menyadari ada orang lain di dalam gua tengah menatapnya dengan mata madunya yang tajam. Kulit halus dan jubah putihnya seolah menyala dalam kegelapan, wajahnya dingin dan kaku, tubuhnya berdiri tegap dengan guqin tujuh senar terselip diantara lengannya. Dari bawah bayang - bayang, sosoknya terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Jika Wen Ning memiliki perasaan takut, mungkin saat ini dia sudah merinding karenanya.

Berjalan dengan santai, Wei Wuxian berniat keluar dari gua. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika Lan Wangji yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati, menarik lembut lengannya. Sedikit memaksa ketika ia mencoba membalik tubuh di depannya, 

"Wei Ying," suaranya begitu lirih ketika menyebut nama itu, "Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" 

Hati Wei Wuxian bahkan hampir bergetar dan nafasnya tercekat saat mendengar kelembutan didalam suara itu. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, pertanyaan Lan Wangji selanjutnya membuat dadanya terasa panas.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Wei Wuxian membalikkan pertanyaan. Bibirnya tersenyum miring, "Bisakah kau membuatnya lebih jelas? Karena, aku benar - benar tidak bisa mengerti apa yang coba kau katakan, Lan Zhan!"

Lan Wangji tampak bingung, "Dia... Kau..."

Wei Wuxian hanya diam menunggu, tidak berniat menimpali meskipun dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Lan Wangji. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah manik madu tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Ia membiarkan pergelangan tangannya ditangkap oleh Lan Wangji, merasakan aliran qi hangat selalu membanjiri tubuhnya tanpa hambatan.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu," Lan Wangji berkata, "Tapi, ini sudah melampaui batas kemampuanmu!" ia menegaskan.

"Jika kau berbicara tentang kemampuan, bukankah kau sendiri bisa melihat bahwa aku bisa sampai sejauh ini? Bahkan sepertinya, aku sudah melampaui dirimu," balas Wei Wuxian, tidak ada emosi apapun dalam suaranya.

Lan Wangji mendekat, memperpendek jarak diantara keduanya. Tangannya masih memegang lengan Wei Wuxian, sementara yang lain bergerak mengusap pipi orang di depannya. Hanya sebuah sentuhan ringan dengan ujung jari - jarinya. 

Mata Wei Wuxian mengikuti gerakan Lan Wangji sampai jari putih dan panjang menempel diatas kulitnya. Saat dia mengalihkan manik abu - abu'nya untuk menatap Lan Wangji. Dia terpaku dengan perasaan terjerat yang dalam. Kejernihan yang dipoles dengan kelembutan dimata Lan Wangji membuat hatinya tergelincir, Wei Wuxian merasa dirinya seolah terjatuh ke dalam mata air dingin penuh kelopak bunga. Hatinya menjadi tenang.

Merasakan suasana canggung yang tiba - tiba, Wei Wuxian terbatuk sebentar seraya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Saat itu, Lan Wangji mengembalikan perhatian Wei Wuxian dengan satu kalimat yang tabu, "Kembalilah ke Gusu bersamaku!"

"Itu lagi! Kau tau aku-"

"Pulanglah dan hidup bersamaku di Gusu! Kamu, aku... Kita," ucapan Lan Wangji penuh keyakinan.

Wei Wuxian bahkan belum sempat menjawab saat Lan Wangji tiba - tiba menarik tubuhnya, membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Merasakan kehangatan yang selalu ia rindukan menyelimuti dirinya. Sekali, dua kali, ia merasakan gerakan lembut didalam perutnya. Bukan hanya dirinya, adik kecil pun merasakannya. Perasaan nyaman dan dicintai. 

Nafas Lan Wangji menyapu lehernya diiringi bisikan - bisikan pelan yang berulang seperti mantra, "Pulang ke Gusu bersamaku. Hiduplah bersamaku!"

Bahkan untuk seorang keras kepala seperti Wei Wuxian, keteguhan Lan Wangji mampu menembus celah pada hatinya yang telah lama menjadi dingin. Entah karena ia merasa begitu kesepian dan sendirian, atau memang usaha Lan Wangji begitu keras, Wei Wuxian merasakan matanya mulai panas. Gelombang bening melewati pandangannya dan mengaburkan visinya. Matanya berkaca - kaca.

Hatinya begitu tersentuh. Ketika dia hampir saja membalas pelukan Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian seolah mengingat sesuatu. 

Dia mendorong tubuh Lan Wangji ketika berkata, "Lan Zhan, kamu tahu ini tidak sesederhana itu. Meskipun aku setuju untuk ikut denganmu kembali ke Gusu. Lalu apa?" Wei Wuxian menunggu sebentar, melihat tidak ada jawaban dia melanjutkan, "Kalian orang Gusu adalah orang - orang yang berpikiran lurus, menempuh kultivasi melalui jalur kemurnian seperti air mengalir dan kelembutan seperti awan. Membawaku ke Gusu dengan kondisiku seperti ini, apa yang kau pikir akan mereka lakukan padaku setelah itu?"

Lan Wangji masih diam dan Wei Wuxian tidak berniat berhenti, dia berkata lagi, "Kau tahu aku menjadi incaran banyak sekte, dimata mereka aku adalah seorang penghianat, diluar sana entah apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan. Kembali ke Gusu sekarang hanya akan melibatkan sekte'mu dan membawa mereka dalam masalah. Pikirkanlah kembali!"

"Aku akan melindungimu!" ujar Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian ingin tertawa, "Kau seorang diri tidak akan mampu melawan mereka semua!" saat itu ia melihat Lan Wangji membuka bibirnya tapi segera tertutup lagi, "Lagipula, mereka tidak akan menerimaku. Membawaku ke Gusu adalah sebuah penghinaan untuk mereka, kau akan dihukum berat!"

"Aku akan menanggungnya."

Wei Wuxian menghela nafas, ternyata Lan Wangji bisa menjadi keras kepala melebihi dirinya. Ia tampak memikirkan cara lain apa yang bisa membujuk Lan Wangji. 

Merasa sedikit frustasi, Wei Wuxian mengelus perutnya lagi, seolah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan tanpa ia sadari. Pada saat itu, ia seakan menemukan jalan keluar. Jika sebuah penolakan tidak bisa menaklukan Lan Wangji agar membuatnya mundur, maka ia hanya akan memberikan sebaliknya. 

Dengan itu Wei Wuxian memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Lan Wangji seraya berkata, "Seharusnya kau tidak lupa bahwa aku telah mengandung anakmu. Untuk itu, tentunya mereka pun harus tahu bahwa kita telah melakukan sesuatu terlarang yang kemudian menumbuhkan bayi didalam perutku."

Wei Wuxian mendengar Lan Wangji menjawab, "Mnn," meski eskpresinya masih datar. Dia lalu meneruskan ucapannya, "Jika kau bisa meyakinkan pamanmu dan para tetua agar bisa menerima adik kecil. Aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk ikut denganmu kembali ke Gusu, bagaimana?"

Ini adalah sebuah pertaruhan untuk Wei Wuxian. Karena ia tidak bisa meninggalkan klan Wen sebelum memastikan mereka mendapatkan hak untuk hidup, meskipun dirinya tidak bisa memastikan, sampai kapan mereka harus bertahan dalam kondisinya yang seperti sekarang ini. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan Yin Hu Fu di dalam dirinya semakin lama semakin kuat, sehingga tubuhnya hampir tidak bisa menahannya lagi. 

Bukan hanya itu, setelah memberi tahu Lan Wangji bahwa ia tengah mengandung anaknya, tentu saja Wei Wuxian sudah bisa menebak Lan Wangji akan mati - matian ingin membawanya kembali ke Gusu. Meski sekarang ia bisa mengatasinya dengan lancar, bukan tidak mungkin jika dalam suatu kesempatan, Lan Wangji akan membawanya secara paksa karena tidak sabar. Apalagi jika saat itu kondisinya benar - benar memburuk, ia tidak akan sanggup untuk melarikan diri dari Lan Wangji.

Menggunakan statusnya yang saat ini sebagai penghianat yang dibenci semua orang termasuk orang - orang Gusu Lan. Wei Wuxian mencoba untuk mengulur waktu agar Lan Wangji mundur. Didalam hatinya, dia tidak ingin membawa siapapun ke dalam masalahnya dan membuat mereka menentang dunia untuk dirinya.

Karena itu, memanfaatkan situasnya, Wei Wuxian sangat yakin Gusu Lan tidak akan mau menerima dirinya dan adik kecil. Hanya itu cara yang bisa dia pikirkan untuk menolak Lan Wangji secara halus.

Wei Wuxian hanya ingin menyelamatkan orang - orang yang tidak berdaya ini. Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang.

Meskipun itu harus mengorbankan perasaan orang - orang yang mereka sayangi.

Tetapi jawaban Lan Wangji membuatnya ragu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu. Ketika saat itu tiba, ikutlah bersamaku!"

Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Wei Wuxian merasakan tubuhnya lemas dengan ketulusan yang diberikan. Lan Wangji segera berbalik pergi meninggalkannya didalam kegelapan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Perasaannya begitu kacau dan hatinya sakit.

"Ingin, aku ingin. Tapi aku tidak bisa," dan Wei Wuxian hanya bisa berkata lirih untuk dirinya sendiri.

.....


	20. Memutuskan hubungan (Part 4)

.....

Hari ketiga setelah kedatangan Lan Wangji ke bukit LuanZhang, sedikit meninggalkan kesan berarti dihati Wei Wuxian. Sejak saat itu, Wei Wuxian menjadi semakin pendiam dan sulit didekati dari biasanya. Bahkan, ZuiXiao yang selalu menempel padanya pun tampak sedikit murung, pemuda kecil itu tidak bisa bergelayut manja seperti hari - hari sebelumnya. 

Meskipun Wen Qing dan yang lain tampak gembira menyambut kembalinya Wen Ning dalam kelompok mereka. Melihat perubahan Wei Wuxian, agaknya membuat mereka memiliki hati nurani yang bersalah. Bagaimana pun juga, berkat Wei Wuxian mereka masih bisa hidup dan berkumpul seperti sekarang. 

Tapi, semakin memikirkan apa yang setidaknya bisa mereka lakukan, semakin mereka merasa bahwa mereka seharusnya tidak melakukan apa - apa. Pada akhirnya, semua orang hanya bisa mendesah pelan tanpa kata.

ZuiXiao sedang menggaruk tanah batu yang keras menggunakan dahan bambu, ia tampak menghela nafas sepanjang waktu dengan wajah bosan.

Tidak tahan mendengar helaan nafas yang menggelitik telinganya, sang ayah mencoba berbicara, "Nak!" panggilnya. Melihat ZuiXiao menoleh, ia pun melanjutkan, "Apa kamu tahu sesuatu seperti, jika kamu menghela nafas satu kali, maka kamu akan kehilangan satu kebahagiaan pula?"

Kedua alis ZuiXiao terangkat, sedikit terkejut, "Be-benarkah?!!"

Ayah ZuiXiao mengangkat kedua bahunya, dengan acuh tak acuh ia menjawab, "Tidak ada yang bisa membenarkannya. Tapi, apakah kamu merasa bahagia setiap kali menghela nafas seperti itu?"

ZuiXiao tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menggeleng untuk menjawab, "Sama sekali tidak."

"Jadi berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu dan lakukan hal yang lebih berguna!" ujar sang ayah.

Merasa ZuiXiao terdiam, sang ayah merasa jika yang ia katakan setidaknya bisa diterima anaknya untuk berhenti melakukan hal bodoh. 

Sejujurnya, mendapati aura suram yang menyelimuti ZuiXiao agak membuat suasana di sekitar mereka terasa tidak nyaman. Dari semua orang disana, ZuiXiao'lah satu - satunya yang mampu menghidupkan suasana. Melihat pemuda kecil secerah matahari tampak mendung, tentu saja mereka pun merasa semangat mereka turun.

ZuiXiao berbalik, berniat menggaruk tanah lagi. Tak lama ia kembali menghela nafasnya. Kali ini lebih berat dan lebih panjang dengan kepalanya menggantung dalam. 

Sepertinya kata - kata penghiburnya tidak berhasil mengembalikan semangat anaknya, si ayah pun tanpa sadar ikut menghela nafasnya.

Betapa suramnya.

Mengabaikan keduanya yang tenggelam dalam awan - awan gelap. Orang - orang Wen tampak sedang sibuk di sisi lainnya. Mereka membawa peralatan tajam yang bisa mereka buat secara sederhana. Pada pagi hari yang cerah ini, mereka berniat membajak tanah tandus bukit LuanZhang. 

Malam sebelumnya, sebagian dari mereka berdiskusi tentang bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan hidup tanpa perlu merepotkan Wei Wuxian untuk turun membeli sesuatu ke kota. Tentu mereka sadar, kehamilan Wei Wuxian akan semakin besar dan menyulitkan dirinya saat berjalan jauh. Terlebih lagi, melewati jalan setapak bukti LuanZhang bukan perkara yang mudah. 

Karena itu, hasil akhirnya mengatakan mereka ingin membajak tanah sendiri untuk menghasilkan panen yang nantinya bisa mereka gunakan untuk kehidupan sehari - hari.

Alat yang mereka buat memang tidak banyak membantu. Tapi, berkat Wen Ning yang memiliki kekuatan diatas manusia biasa, membuat semuanya menjadi mudah untuk dilakukan.

Saat mereka sedang fokus bercocok tanam, seseorang datang menghampiri, "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Tuan muda Wei!" ZuiXiao dan Wen Ning berseru bersamaan. Bahkan, mereka hampir saja menubruk tubuh Wei Wuxian dengan pelukan, jika Wei Wuxian tidak menghindar tepat waktu, "Kalian mengejutkanku!" Wei Wuxian bergidik sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Maafkan aku! Sudah tiga hari Tuan Muda Wei mengurung diri di dalam gua. Kupikir Tuan Muda Wei tidak akan keluar dari sana. Jadi, melihat Tuan Muda Wei berada disini, aku sangat senang!" ZuiXiao menjelaskan seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Tampak ruam - ruam merah dipipinya. Sementara itu, Wen Ning hanya menunduk kaku.

Wei Wuxian mengangkat alisnya kemudian tertawa, "Apakah aku membuat kalian khawatir? Tidak ada sesuatu yang serius, aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir, itu saja," kedua mata Wei Wuxian mengerling, kemudian mengelus kepala ZuiXiao, "Anak baik. Apa yang sedang dilakukan semua orang disini?"

Dengan senyum cerah, ZuiXiao menjelaskan, "Kami mencoba melakukan penemuan kecil tentang apakah kami bisa membajak dan menanam sesuatu di atas tanah ini. Karena mereka bilang, kami tidak bisa terus menerus merepotkanmu untuk membeli bahan makanan setiap waktu. Jadi, kami bekerja keras untuk hari ini!"

Setelah mendengarkan ucapan ZuiXiao, Wei Wuxian menyapukan pandangannya, ia sedikit takjub ketika melihat beberapa laki - laki yang masih sehat mengangkat cangkul mereka. 

Suaranya agak serak saat ia berkata, "Kalian tidak perlu melakukan ini, karna aku masih bisa membantu kalian mendapatkan makanan di kota! Lagipula, memangnya apa yang bisa kita tanam di atas tanah yang penuh dengan energi yin ini?"

"Tuan muda Wei, kita tidak akan tahu jika belum mencobanya," Wen Qing tiba - tiba bersuara, "Memang tanahnya sedikit keras dan sangat sulit untuk dibajak. Tetapi, aku sudah memeriksa pada bagian sini sangat bersih dari energi kebencian. Walau hanya dua petak tanah kecil, di sebelah sini tidak pernah terkubur satu pun mayat. Sepertinya kami akan mencoba untuk memanfaatkannya dan melihat hasilnya nanti," lanjutnya.

Wei Wuxian tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu apa. Jadi dia hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat, "Terserah kalian saja."

Setelahnya, mereka yang membajak kembali melanjutkan kegiatan dengan semangat. Wen Ning membantu mereka menggaruk tanah menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia akan mencuri - curi pandang ke arah Wei Wuxian seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi ia masih terlalu malu untuk mengucapkannya. Meskipun sudah menjadi mayat, rasa kikuk itu masih ada.

Mengabaikan semua orang yang bekerja keras, ZuiXiao tampak mendekati Wei Wuxian seperti biasa, membuang cangkulnya ke sembarang arah hingga membuat ayahnya melotot marah, "ZuiXiao! Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar!"

ZuiXiao tampak berlari kecil ketika melihat Wei Wuxian berjalan pergi, mengekori dari belakang, berpura - pura tidak mendengarkan walaupun ayahnya mulai melemparkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah kepadanya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi, Tuan Muda Wei?" tanya ZuiXiao.

Wei Wuxian menggerakkan tangannya memanggil ZuiXiao untuk berjalan di sisinya, "Kemarilah! Ada seseorang yang datang berkunjung."

ZuiXiao tampak mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Bukankah Tuan Muda Wei bisa melepaskan mantra pelindung dari jauh agar orang itu bisa masuk? Kenapa harus repot berjalan menjemputnya seperti ini?"

Dari balik bibir kecilnya, Wei Wuxian mengeluarkan tawa renyah yang menggetarkan perasaan, lalu berkata dengan suara menggoda, "Bukankah, akan lebih menyenangkan melihatnya secara langsung, ketika orang itu dikerumuni oleh para mayat, tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena menungguku mempersilahkannya masuk?"

"Sepertinya begitu!" ZuiXiao menjadi bersemangat mendengarnya, "Jadi, siapa orang itu?"

Wei Wuxian tertawa begitu keras melihat pemuda kecil di sampingnya tampak antusias, ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya mengacak rambut kecoklatan yang dikuncir rapi, kemudian mencubit gemas kedua pipi ZuiXiao yang mudah memerah. 

ZuiXiao tidak pernah menolak apapun yang dilakukan Wei Wuxian padanya, ia bahkan memberikan senyum tiga jari secerah mentari miliknya kepada Wei Wuxian. Sejak kehilangan ibunya, ZuiXiao merasakan kehangatan yang hampir sama seperti milik ibunya pada diri Wei Wuxian. Senyum cerah dan kelembutan yang tak terhingga. Itulah alasan kenapa ia selalu suka berkeliaran di sekitar Wei Wuxian setiap saat.

Keduanya tampak seperti pasangan ibu dan anak yang tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Bahkan mereka hampir lupa, apa yang hendak mereka lakukan saat ini.

Tidak sampai seseorang ditengah kumpulan mayat berteriak nyaring, "Wei Wuxian! Lepaskan mantra ini sekarang dan biarkan aku masuk, atau aku akan meledakkan mereka semua!!!"

"Si-siapa itu?" ZuiXiao tersentak akibat raungan tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sementara itu, Wei Wuxian hanya tertawa lebih keras sambil menunjuk ke arah depan. ZuiXiao harus mendukung punggungnya agar ia tidak jatuh ke belakang akibat gelak tawanya yang membuat orang di dalam kerumunan mayat hampir gila karena amarah.

"Wei Wuxian!!"

"Aiya, jangan marah seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda, hanya bercanda. Kau ini pemarah seperti biasa, Jiang Cheng," jawab Wei Wuxian main - main.

"Tuan muda Wei, kenapa kau senang sekali menggodanya. Tidakkah pemimpin sekte Jiang tampak menyeramkan ketika dia marah?!" ZuiXiao bergumam di belakang punggung Wei Wuxian.

Dahi Jiang Cheng tampak berkedut, "Katakan sekali lagi!" ujarnya.

ZuiXiao terlonjak, menyembunyikan diri dibalik punggung Wei Wuxian. Ia tidak menyangka suaranya yang kecil akan terdengar.

Tanpa mempedulikan keduanya, Wei Wuxian terus saja menertawakan Jiang Cheng hingga ia mengeluarkan air mata. Tidak berniat melepaskan mantra miliknya dan hanya mengolok - olok Jiang Cheng lebih keras.

Hingga pada akhirnya Jiang Cheng mencapai batasnya. Dengan sekali cambukan, semua mayat yang berkumpul terlempar menjauh hingga hancur di udara diiringi suara ledakan yang kencang.

Setelahnya, Wei Wuxian harus pasrah menerima satu pukulan mendarat di kepalanya.

.....

Pada waktu itu, Lan Xichen baru saja kembali ke Yun Shen Buzhi Chu setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusannya di Lanling. Meski begitu, ia tampaknya tidak begitu puas. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia berjalan dengan sangat lambat sambil merenung, menaiki tangga batu menggunakan langkah kecil. 

Lan Xichen tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang sudah ia bicarakan bersama Jin GuangYao.

Pikirannya kembali pada beberapa saat lalu, saat dirinya masih berada di Lanling dan matahari belum menyingsing. 

Selama dirinya berada di Lanling, sangat sulit baginya untuk memiliki waktu berbicara dengan Jin GuangYao. Mereka berdua hanya akan berpapasan atau bertemu sekilas dan saling menyapa satu sama lain. Sementara untuk Lan Xichen, ada sesuatu penjelasan yang ia butuhkan tentang isi surat yang ditulis oleh saudara sesumpahnya. 

Karenanya, memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika semua orang masih tertidur lelap. Lan Xichen melepaskan beberapa peraturan Gusu Lan yang seharusnya tidak ia langgar dan memutuskan pergi menyelinap ke dalam kamar Jin GuangYao. 

Setelah memastikan tidak ada seseorang yang mengikuti, Lan Xichen masuk ke dalam ruangan tidur Jin GuangYao, menyegel pintu dengan mantra bisu dan memastikannya terkunci untuk mencegah siapapun tiba - tiba masuk ke dalam. 

Kamar itu begitu luas, dipenuhi oleh bau dupa beraroma bunga. 

Saat ia berbalik, Lan Xichen merasakan sebuah pisau buah kecil melesat ke arahnya yang kemudian ia hindari dengan mudah. Matanya menangkap sosok Jin GuangYao diatas tempat tidur, rambut panjangnya tergerai dan tangan yang digunakan untuk melempar pisau bergetar.

Dengan suara serak Jin GuangYao berseru, "Siapa disana?!!"

Lan Xichen melesat dengan gesit dalam kegelapan menuju tempat tidur, mencoba untuk menenangkan saudara sesumpahnya. Tetapi Jin GuangYao tampaknya sangat waspada dan mencoba menendang Lan Xichen. Mendapati seseorang menyelinap diam - diam ke kamarnya, tentu saja siapapun akan bertindak sesuai insting mereka untuk menjaga diri.

Tidak menyangka akan mendapat serangan, Lan Xichen menangkap kaki Jin GuangYao dengan sebelah tangannya kemudian menariknya. Jin GuangYao merasakan kepalanya terbentur ranjangnya sendiri dan tubuhnya tertarik kebawah. Ia mencoba mencengkeram jubah penyelinap namun tangannya segera ditahan. Tubuhnya ditekan hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Jin GuangYao memberontak dan bersiap untuk berteriak memanggil penjaga saat sebuah suara lembut menggelitik telinganya, "A Yao, ini aku."

Kedua mata Jin GuangYao terbelalak, "Er Gege?!" suaranya masih serak saat berbicara, "Apa yang Er Ge lakukan menyelinap diam - diam ke kamarku? Bagaimana jika aku salah mengenalimu dan memanggil penjaga?"

Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari samping, hempasan udara kecil ditelinganya membuat Jin GuangYao bergerak sedikit tidak nyaman. Saat itu ia mendengar Lan Xichen berujar, "Ketidaksopananku kali ini bukan tanpa alasan. Jika A Yao merasa keberatan, aku akan meminta maaf dengan benar. Untuk kali ini, tolong maafkan Gege'mu!"

Setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Lan Xichen mengantarkan getaran - getaran kecil yang membuatnya merasa kesemutan. Ia mencoba bergerak untuk menghindar tetapi sepertinya Lan Xichen tidak mengerti.

Jin GuangYao berdehem sebentar sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkanmu, Er Ge," ia mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian menyangga dengan tangannya yang bebas. Mencoba mendorong tubuh Lan Xichen agar sedikit menjauh darinya. Dengan tenang ia melanjutkan, "Tapi, sebelum itu bisakah kita berbicara dengan biasa saja?"

Menyadari dirinya masih menekan tubuh saudara sesumpahnya, Lan Xichen merasa sedikit terkejut tapi segera sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan sangat tidak sopan. Dengan langkah teratur ia turun dari tempat tidur lalu berdiri tidak jauh dari sana.

Didalam kegelapan yang samar, Lan Xichen memperhatikan Jin GuangYao bangkit dari tempat tidur, membenarkan jubah satinnya yang melorot sebelum berjalan ke arah meja untuk menyalakan lampion kecil. 

Lan Xichen diam - diam mengamati tubuh belakang Jin GuanYao yang diterangi cahaya dari lampion. Rambut panjangnya tergerai tampak begitu berantakan dan ketika Jin GuangYao berbalik, ia bisa melihat jubah tidurnya acak - acakan, tampak kusut dan terbuka di beberapa bagian. Tiba - tiba Lan Xichen merasa bersalah.

Tak lama, suara ramah Jin GuangYao menyadarkannya, "Er Gege, duduklah!"

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di salah satu tempat samping jendela. 

Lan Xichen melihat Jin GuangYao menguap kecil dari balik telapaknya. Ia merasa tidak enak lalu berkata, "A Yao, maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggu waktu tidurmu! Tapi, aku benar - benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain melakukan hal seperti ini. Sungguh sangat sulit untuk mencuri waktu berbicara denganmu."

Mendengar nada penyesalan yang tulus, Jin GuangYao tersentak kecil dan terburu - buru menutup bibirnya. Ia menggosok matanya beberapa kali, memastikan rasa kantuknya menghilang meski itu sedikit sulit. Akhir - akhir ini, ia tidak memiliki waktu istirahat yang cukup.

Jin GuangYao tersenyum saat menyahuti, "Aku bisa mengerti," ia mencoba menahan bibirnya yang tampak akan menguap sekali lagi dengan kembali berbicara, "Beberapa hari ini aku pun mencoba untuk berbicara secara pribadi denganmu. Tapi, ayah selalu menahanku bersamanya sepanjang hari. Jadi, aku pun merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk mencuri waktu untuk menemuimu."

Lan Xichen sedikit merasa lega. Namun di detik berikutnya, suaranya terdengar begitu serius, "Sejujurnya, kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk bertanya. Apa maksud dari isi surat yang kau kirimkan beberapa waktu lalu kepadaku, tentang Wei Gongzi?"

Jin GuangYao telah menduga hal apa yang membuat Lan Xichen nekat menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya dan melanggar peraturan sektenya sendiri.

Setelah terdiam sebentar untuk menimbang sesuatu, Jin GuangYao akhirnya bersuara, "Sebelumnya, bisakah aku bertanya padamu tentang satu hal?" melihat Lan Xichen mengangguk tanpa ragu, Jin GuangYao merasakan jantungnya tiba - tiba berdebar dan tubuhnya menjadi tegang. Suaranya terdengar lirih ketika ia bertanya, "Apakah, Er Ge menyukai Wei Gongzi?"

"Maaf?" Lan Xichen mengira ia salah mendengar sesuatu, karena itu ia meminta Jin GuangYao mengulanginya sekali lagi. Namun ia melihat Jin GuangYao hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, karenanya Lan Xichen mencoba mengulanginya sendiri, "Apakah aku menyukai Wei Gongzi?"

Lan Xichen mengamati Jin GuangYao sebentar sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana bisa aku menaruh hati pada seseorang yang sangat dicintai adikku sendiri?" mendapati Jin GuangYao tidak bereaksi, Lan Xichen pun melanjutkan, "A Yao, apa kau salah paham tentang sesuatu padaku?"

Sikapnya masih tenang, tapi Lan Xichen bisa melihat riak cemas di kedua mata Jin GuangYao, ia kemudian menambahkan, "Tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Wei Gongzi! Sejak dulu hingga sekarang."

Jin GuangYao merasa malu, ia menutupi setengah wajahnya menggunakan lengan jubah seraya berdehem beberapa kali sebelum berbicara, "A Yao mengerti. Er Ge tidak perlu repot menjelaskannya seperti itu."

Lan Xichen mengangkat senyumnya, "Syukurlah, aku bisa memiliki waktu untuk menjelaskannya, jadi A Yao tidak memiliki kesalahpahaman lagi tentang diriku."

Keduanya hening, menikmati kehangatan sesaat yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. 

Setelah merasa tenang dihatinya, suara Jin GuangYao memecahkan keheningan, "Tentang surat itu. Awalnya aku hanya menebak dari semua rencana yang ayah dan sepupuku bicarakan. Saat itu, aku hanya mengambil kesimpulan yang tidak pasti dan mungkin sedikit tidak akurat," Jin GuangYao menghembuskan nafas panjang sekali sebelum melanjutkan, "Tetapi kali ini, aku bisa memastikannya. Tuan muda Wei benar - benar dalam bahaya!"

Lan Xichen masih mencoba tenang, ia bertanya, "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Mereka membicarakan tentang, senjata rahasia Yin Hu Fu yang dimiliki oleh Tuan Muda Wei. Berniat menggunakan senjata itu untuk menekan semua sekte agar tetap tunduk pada Lanling Jin, guna mempertahankan kekusaan Lanling Jin atas dunia kultivasi," ujar Jin GuangYao.

"Jadi begitu, Karena itulah mereka selalu mencari - cari alasan untuk memprovokasi sekte lainnya agar menekan Wei Gongzi. Aku paham sekarang," Lan Xichen tampak mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang?"

Jin GuangYao tidak langsung menjawab. Lan Xichen melihat saudara sesumpahnya sedikit merasa gelisah. Dengan lembut ia menarik tangan Jin GuangYao, menggenggamnya ke dalam telapak hangat miliknya, seraya berkata dengan suara lembut, "A Yao. Aku tahu ini mungkin sedikit membuatmu bimbang. Tapi, apakah kau bisa percaya padaku?"

"Er Ge, tentu aku selalu percaya padamu!" Jin GuangYao segera menjawab.

Lan Xichen tersenyum, sekali lagi ia berkata, "Jika aku mengatakan, ingin menyelamatkan dan melindungi Wei Gongzi karena dia sedang mengandung keponakanku, apa kau akan percaya?"

Jin GuangYao hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, memberikan Lan Xichen tatapan tidak percaya secara nyata. Bibir merahnya terbuka sedikit dan bergetar, "A-apa?! Tuan muda Wei?"

Lan Xichen mengangguk teguh, "Ya."

Jin GuangYao merasa semuanya semakin sulit. Sejujurnya, dalam diri Jin GuangYao terdapat secuil keinginan untuk menjadi pemimpin klan yang saat ini tengah berada dipuncak kejayaannya. Ia ingin orang - orang memandangnya tinggi dan mengagungkannya, membuat semua orang dimasa lalunya menyadari kesalahan mereka karena telah meninggalkan bekas luka mendalam dihatinya.

Jin GuangYao berniat menggantikan posisi ayahnya, ia sudah memiliki suatu rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan. Dengan memanfaatkan posisi Wei Wuxian saat ini, Jin GuangYao akan membuat semua sekte berfokus pada Wei Wuxian untuk mengalihkan perhatian, sementara dirinya bergerak dibalik bayang - bayang untuk menggulingkan ayahnya.

Tetapi hatinya sedikit merasa ragu, pada waktu dirinya melihat Lan Xichen begitu memperhatikan Wei Wuxian, ia bahkan menumbuhkan kesalahpahamannya sendiri. Tadinya ia ingin memberi tahu Lan Xichen tentang situasi Wei Wuxian agar kakak keduanya itu bisa pergi menyelamatkan Wei Wuxian. Setidaknya ia tidak akan menyesal dengan apa yang sudah dia perbuat dan yakin Lan Xichen akan memaafkan dirinya selama orang yang Lan Xichen cintai selamat.

Tapi kenyataan yang ia dapatkan begitu bertolak belakang dan Jin GuangYao mulai bimbang.

Jin GuangYao terlihat panik, "Er Gege, aku tidak tahu semuanya akan jadi seperti ini! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Lan Xichen menghentikan langkahnya tepat diatas anak tangga terakhir. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat mengingat kembali perbincangannya dengan Jin GuangYao.

"Ayah dan sepupu tidak berniat bernegosiasi dengan pemimpin sekte Jiang. Mereka akan segera bergerak secara pribadi, mengajak beberapa orang dari sekte lain yang ingin bergabung bersama untuk menyudutkan Tuan muda Wei. Sepupu ingin ayah menangkap dan menahan Tuan muda Wei demi mengembalikan nama baik Lanling Jin, mencari keuntungan didalamnya, mereka akan menggunakan Tuan muda Wei sebagai senjata bagi Lanling Jin." 

Ucapan Jin GuangYao berputar kembali dalam ingatannya. Karena itu, Lan Xichen bergegas kembali ke Yun Shen Buzhi Chu secepat yang ia bisa. 

Tapi, sesampainya di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu, Lan Xichen tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya pada paman?!" desah Lan Xichen.

Ketika pikirannya masih berkecamuk, salah satu dari murid penjaga yang selalu bersamanya kembali dengan tergesa - gesa. Sudah menjadi kewajiban murid penjaga untuk pergi terlebih dahulu guna menyampaikan bahwa ia sudah kembali. Biasanya, setelah melaporkan kedatangannya, murid itu akan menunggunya di tempat jika para tetua tidak memberikan pesan apapun yang berarti.

Karenanya, jantung Lan Xichen berdetak tidak nyaman saat melihat murid penjaganya berlari kembali ke arahnya dengan wajah pucat.

Lan Xichen segera bertanya, "Ada apa?!"

Murid itu bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bernafas ketika Lan Xichen menyambar tubuhnya. Dengan nafas pendek ia mencoba berbicara, "Anda harus cepat datang ke aula leluhur, para tetua dan senior sedang berada disana menunggu."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Lan Xichen menekan kedua lengan muridnya.

Murid itu meringis kesakitan saat berkata, "Tu-tuan muda kedua Lan, mencoba melawan tetua Lan Qiren dan menyerang senior. Sekarang, mereka sedang menunggu anda datang untuk memberikan hukuman."

Jantung Lan Xichen seolah telah melompat dari tubuhnya. Tanpa penundaan, ia bergegas menuju ke aula leluhur dengan langkah kaki besar dan tergesa - gesa. 

.....

"Kenapa anak ini ikut bersama dengan kita? Apa dia tidak tahu apa itu privasi?" Jiang Cheng mulai membuka suara.

Wei Wuxian hanya melirik sekilas sebelum beralih pada ZuiXiao. Setelah mengelus kepala pemuda itu, Wei Wuxian berkata, "Akan kuberikan permen kacang ini padamu. Pergilah untuk membaginya bersama yang lain! Sementara aku akan berbicara dengan paman ini sebentar."

Bibir Jiang Cheng berkedut ketika ia bergumam, "Paman?!" 

ZuiXiao mengangguk dengan patuh, ia menerima satu kotak penuh permen dan manisan yang dibawa oleh Jiang Cheng untuk Wei Wuxian, kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam pondok kecil sambil melompat riang. 

Setelahnya Wei Wuxian mengambil kotak berikutnya lalu membuka isinya. Itu penuh dengan gula - gula dan makanan manis lainnya, "Shijie benar - benar ingin membuatku gemuk!" 

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Apa kau tidak melihat betapa kurusnya dirimu sekarang ini?!" Jiang Cheng mencibir, "Jika kau pulang-"

Wei Wuxian membalas cepat, "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti! Jadi aku harus menghabiskan semua ini sendiri, hingga menjadi buntalan daging, bukan? Jangan terlalu mencemaskanku!" 

Jiang Cheng berdecak, tidak ingin berdebat. Tapi dia masih mengeluh, "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

Mencoba menghindari suasana canggung, Wei Wuxian hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapinya. Ia menuangkan teh hitam favorit Jiang Cheng yang masih ia simpan setelah kedatangan Shidi-nya beberapa waktu lalu. 

Membiarkan suasana diantara mereka mengalir dalam keheningan, hanya terdengar suara dentingan gelas keramik ketika Wei Wuxian meletakkannya di depan Jiang Cheng. Sementara dirinya mulai melumat beberapa kudapan dan memenuhi mulutnya dengan rasa manis.

Ketenangan yang mereka rasakan, sedikit memberi rasa kerinduan yang telah hilang. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka melewatkan masa - masa tenang, duduk berdua sambil menikmati teh hangat dan berbincang bersama. Jika saja Jiang Yanli juga berada disini, pasti semuanya akan terasa sempurna. Seolah mereka kembali pada masa, dimana dunia kecil mereka tidak serumit sekarang.

Jiang Cheng tengah menyesap teh hitamnya, saat Wei Wuxian memberikan biji melon yang sudah dikupas dan dimasukkan ke dalam mangkuk kepadanya.

Wei Wuxian mengabaikan tatapan Jiang Cheng yang berkilat aneh. Sambil terus mengupas biji melon lainnya, ia pun mulai memecah keheningan, "Jadi, bagaimana keadaan diluar sana?"

Sambil menggigit biji melon, Jiang Cheng berkata dengan malas, "Tidak berbeda seperti biasanya."

Jemari Wei Wuxian berhenti, ia menatap curiga, "Benarkah?"

Jiang Cheng membalasnya dengan gumaman seraya menyesap teh miliknya sekali lagi.

Wei Wuxian tampak meluruskan punggungnya, menyandarkan ke dinding kemudian mengelusnya sebentar. Semakin lama punggungnya sering merasa sakit dan ia mudah lelah. Perutnya pun sudah semakin besar. Ia mulai cemas.

Mengabaikan keluhannya, Wei Wuxian berbicara, "Tidak peduli apa yang ingin kau lakukan tanpa sepengatahuanku, bersumpahlah untuk tidak mengorbankan Yunmeng Jiang hanya demi orang sepertiku!"

Jiang Cheng tidak bereaksi, ia bertanya dengan nada tanpa emosi, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu maksud."

Wei Wuxian menahan diri memutar matanya, "Berhentilah berpura - pura, Jiang Cheng! Aku tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu!"

"Baguslah! Jadi, aku tidak perlu melakukan semuanya diam - diam lagi! Sekarang aku bisa melindungimu secara terbuka, tidak akan kubiarkan mereka semua menyakitimu walau hanya seujung rambut!" Jiang Cheng tertawa dingin.

Meski Wei Wuxian sudah bisa menduga semuanya, ia tetap merasa kesal melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan Jiang Cheng padanya. Demi abu Jiang Fengmian dan Madam Yu, tentu saja Wei Wuxian tidak akan membiarkan apapun yang tengah Jiang Cheng pikirkan akan menjadi nyata.

Wei Wuxian berdiri dari duduknya lalu menggebrak meja, ia meraih kerah Jiang Cheng, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Giginya bergemelutuk saat bibirnya mendesis, "Jiang Cheng, kau terlalu sembrono! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?!"

"Bukankah kau bilang sudah mengerti, kenapa harus bertanya lagi?" Jiang Cheng tertawa mengejek, membiarkan lehernya tercekik tanpa perlawanan, "Semuanya sudah jelas dan aku tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang!"

"Kita baru saja berhasil mengembalikan Yunmeng Jiang hampir seperti sebelumnya dengan susah payah. Hanya demi aku yang bukan siapa - siapa, apa kau ingin membawa kehancuran lagi bagi Yunmeng Jiang dengan menentang semua sekte? Dunia kultivasi tidak akan berbaik hati ketika melawanmu!" suara Wei Wuxian bergetar, ia merasa sedikit trauma akibat masa lalu.

Jiang Cheng tidak tahan, dengan gerakan kecil dia menepis tangan Wei Wuxian. Jiang Cheng berbicara, nadanya penuh emosi, "Apa maksudmu kau bukan siapa - siapa? Yunmeng Jiang tidak akan ada artinya tanpa dirimu! Semua yang sudah terjadi adalah berkat kau!"

Wei Wuxian menolak pernyataan Jiang Cheng, "Tidak. Itulah yang seharusnya aku lakukan sebagai balas budi pada Yunmeng Jiang. Karena telah memberiku tempat untuk tinggal," melihat Jiang Cheng akan menyelanya, Wei Wuxian mendahului, kali ini suaranya lebih lembut, "Jiang Cheng, Yunmeng Jiang menyimpan banyak kenangan yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Manis pahit yang terjadi, semuanya masih tercetak jelas dihatiku. Jangan biarkan Yunmeng Jiang hancur hanya karena diriku!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir bahwa aku akan membiarkan Yunmeng Jiang hancur? Kau terlalu meremehkanku!" Jiang Cheng merasakan sakit mendengar ucapan Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian terdiam sebentar, ia merasa perutnya sedikit mual dan hampir memuntahkan sesuatu. Melihat wajah Wei Wuxian mendadak menjadi pucat, Jiang Cheng tampak panik, ia bertanya, "Ada apa?!"

Jemari Wei Wuxian meraih lengan Jiang Cheng, ia hampir tidak bisa menopang dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri, dengan bantuan Jiang Cheng ia mencoba kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mengatur nafasnya hingga menjadi normal kembali seraya mengelus perutnya.

Jiang Cheng jelas sangat khawatir, ia tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari sisi Wei Wuxian, menemaninya seraya berlutut dengan satu kaki dekat Wei Wuxian. Sesekali ia akan memijit tengkuk saudaranya untuk menenangkan.

"Jangan terlalu terbawa emosi, itu tidak baik untuk kehamilanmu. Bagaimana kau masih tidak bisa mengingat hal seperti ini?" kata Jiang Cheng mencoba mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu,"jawab Wei Wuxian dengan nafas pendek - pendek. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, tiba - tiba saja ia kembali menghadap Jiang Cheng, meraih kedua bahu saudaranya dengan wajah gelisah, "Jiang Cheng, berjanjilah padaku satu hal!"

"Jika itu tentang bagaimana aku harus berhenti melindungimu, maka lupakan saja. Aku tidak hanya kesini untuk sekedar menasehatimu seperti yang mereka harapkan!" jawab Jiang Cheng tegas.

Wei Wuxian merasa pemikiran Jiang Cheng akan sulit diubah, jadi dia mengabaikannya, "Bukan itu. Ini tentang adik kecil. Apakah kau ingin menyelamatkan adik kecil?"

"Hmm?" Jiang Cheng tertarik dan hampir melupakan kemarahannya, "Tentu saja! Keselamatan kalian berdua adalah prioritas utamaku!"

Wei Wuxian mengangguk, kemudian mulai berbicara setelah ia merasa nafasnya kembali normal, "Baru - baru ini aku telah merasakan sesuatu. Kau masih ingat, tentang apa yang tabib Shin katakan?

"Apa?" Jiang Cheng tampak melupakannya, karena itu dia bertanya.

"Tentang fase celah setelah kehamilan memasuki usia beberapa bulan," Wei Wuxian melihat Jiang Cheng dengan tidak sabaran, "Ingat?!"

"Ya, aku ingat. Lalu?" 

Wei Wuxian berkata dengan hati - hati dan suaranya sangat kecil hampir seperti bisikan, "Beberapa hari ini, aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki tubuh Wen Ning. Setelah menjanjikan sesuatu yang mustahil pada Nona Qing dan memberikan harapan agar bisa menghidupkan kembali Wen Ning, tentu aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja," 

Jiang Cheng mengerutkan alisnya, ia merasa sedikit bingung. Terlebih ketika Wei Wuxian tiba - tiba saja membuka jubahnya hingga menunjukkan perut besarnya. 

Ia berseru panik sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!!"

Saat ini Wei Wuxian sudah membuka sabuk hitamnya, membuat lebih banyak celah pada tubuhnya. Perutnya yang besar menyembul keluar tanpa halangan. Melihat Jiang Cheng tampak malu - malu, Wei Wuxian hampir menyemburkan tawanya tetapi ia tahan. Ia berbicara dengan nada menggoda, "Kenapa wajah A Cheng kita menjadi begitu merah? Apakah A Cheng kita sedang malu?"

"Diam!" Jiang Cheng membentak sambil menutupi wajah menggunakan jari panjangnya.

Wei Wuxian terkekeh sebentar sebelum kembali serius, "Sungguh aku tidak sedang bermain - main. Jiang Cheng, lihatlah perutku!"

Dari balik telapak tangannya, Jiang Cheng melirik kecil ke arah perut Wei Wuxian yang besar. Ada tanda rumit yang tercetak di antara garis lurus pada perutnya. Beberapa bagian simbolnya tampak pudar dan seolah sudah retak. Jiang Cheng terkejut dan tidak lagi menutupi wajahnya, ia melupakan semua rasa malunya dan menelisik tanda pada perut Wei Wuxian dengan begitu serius.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jiang Cheng kemudian.

"Tidak tahu. Sebelumnya tanda ini tidak ada, tetapi semakin bertambahnya usia kandungan, semakin tanda ini menjadi lebih besar dan pudar pada bagian ujungnya," Wei Wuxian mencoba menggosok simbol berwarna merah tua bercampur hitam seperti diukir menggunakan tinta, tetapi goresannya tidak menghilang.

Jiang Cheng merasa penasaran, ia meniru apa yang dilakukan Wei Wuxian, menggosoknya. Pada saat itu, Jiang Cheng merasakan gerakan pada perut Wei Wuxian yang bergerak secara berlawanan. Kedua matanya terbelalak, bibirnya bergetar ketika ia berkata, "Wei Wuxian, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adik kecil?! Kenapa mereka seperti ada dua, apakah mereka membelah diri?"

Wei Wuxian membiarkan Jiang Cheng menyentuh perutnya ketika menjawab pertanyaan, "Awalnya aku pikir adik kecil memang ada dua sejak pertama kali. Tapi, sepertinya tidak begitu, karena perutku semakin membesar setelah kedatanganku di Glamour Hall untuk membawa sisa klan Wen. Dan aku baru menyadari satu hal ketika mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk menghidupkan Wen Ning.

Pada saat itulah aku melihat simbol ini tercetak diperutku. Ini adalah ukiran yang sama seperti ukiran Yin Tiger Seal! Jiang Cheng, aku pasti memicu celah itu sebelum waktunya ketika menggunakan kekuatanku. Dan juga, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan roh adik kecil terbelah menjadi dua. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi aku benar - benar merasakan beban yang jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya di dalam perutku."

Jiang Cheng sekali lagi tercengang, ia ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh tabib keluarganya tentang celah yang akan muncul ketika usia kehamilan mencapai usia tujuh bulan. Dan itu akan menjadi satu kesempatan langka untuk bisa menyelamatkan adik kecil dari pemilik roh induk. 

Jika Wei Wuxian memicunya hingga celah itu terbuka sekarang, bukankah itu artinya adik kecil harus segera mereka keluarkan?

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita untuk menyelamatkan adik kecil? Katakan padaku!" kata Jiang Cheng tidak sabar.

"Kau lihat retakan ini?" Wei Wuxian menunjuk simbol yang memudar dibagian ujungnya, membentuk sebuah retakan dari atas hingga kebawah perutnya dan tersisa sedikit lagi untuk benar - benar terlihat retak, "Hanya tersisa sedikit, jika aku menggunakan kekuatanku lagi, simbol ini akan benar - benar retak dan aku akan bisa membuka celah. Pada saat itu, keluarkan adik kecil dari dalam tubuhku dan selamatkan mereka!"

"Lalu kamu?" Jiang Cheng bertanya dengan tatapan sedikit curiga.

Wei Wuxian menyadari tatapan saudaranya dan hanya bisa mendengus geli, "Tentu saja aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk bertahan. Aku yakin semua akan baik - baik saja!"

Jiang Cheng sedikit tidak yakin dengan ucapan Wei Wuxian. Saudaranya sangat pandai menutupi semuanya. Terakhir kali, ia harus rela membiarkan dirinya dibohongi dengan menyembunyikan kehamilan miliknya. Bukan tidak mungkin Wei Wuxian akan kembali menipunya. Jadi Jiang Cheng sedikit waspada.

Melihat Jiang Cheng ragu padanya, Wei Wuxian mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya berbicara, "Jangan terlalu berburuk sangka padaku, ini menyangkut adik kecil! Apa kau pikir aku akan tega membiarkan mereka sendirian?"

Jiang Cheng mendengus, "Siapa yang tahu?"

Wei Wuxian memutar matanya malas, "Terserah padamu, tapi kau dengarkan aku! Jangan melakukan gerakan yang terlalu mencolok semacam menentang seluruh sekte dan membiarkan mereka mengetahui tentang keberadaan adik kecil. Aku tidak ingin dunia kultivasi menjadi tempat yang tidak ramah untuk adik kecil. Karna dimasa depan, aku ingin menjadikan mereka seorang kultivator hebat yang sebanding dengan ayah dan pamannya!"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mereka hidup dalam kesengsaraan setelah ini?!" Jiang Cheng memprotes.

"Tentu tidak! Kau pamannya, bagaimana kau bisa menyusahkan anak - anakku!" Wei Wuxian tertawa, "Aku hanya ingin adik kecil tumbuh besar dengan tenang, tanpa tahu orang yang sudah melahirkannya adalah pengkhianat dan musuh banyak orang!"

Jiang Cheng merasakan wajahnya gelap, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Wei Wuxian. Suaranya sangat dingin, "Kau mengatakan seolah - olah tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi! Apa yang sebenarnya maksudmu itu?!"

Merasa nyeri dipergelangan tangannya, Wei Wuxian meringis kesakitan, tapi mencoba mengabaikannya, ia pun berkata, "Jiang Cheng, bagaimana menurutmu perasaan mereka jika mengetahui yang mengandung dan melahirkan mereka adalah seorang laki - laki?" Wei Wuxian tersenyum pahit, "Aku hanya ingin mengawasi mereka dari jauh, sementara mereka tumbuh besar dengan bahagia."

Tidak ada dari keduanya yang berbicara, mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan perasaan masing - masing. 

Sampai akhirnya Wei Wuxian berkata, "Besok malam, bawalah Shijie kemari! Aku ingin dia juga melihat adik kecil."

Jiang Cheng tidak menjawab, dia tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak memahaminya. 

"Jiang Cheng," Wei Wuxian memanggil dengan suara bergetar yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Ia meraih kedua pipi Jiang Cheng, mengangkatnya sampai kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Wei Wuxian bisa melihat begitu banyak emosi yang terlukiskan di dalam manik ungu Shidi-nya. Ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, "Pada saat itu, kaulah satu - satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan adik kecil. Karenanya, jika saatnya tiba, jangan pernah ragu - ragu padaku dan kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu! Demi adik kecil, aku mohon padamu, Jiang Cheng."

Melihat keteguhan hati Wei Wuxian dengan mata berkaca - kaca, jantung Jiang Cheng bergetar dan tanpa sadar ia mengangguk setuju.

Namun jauh didalam hatinya, Jiang Cheng tidak bisa menghapus perasaan mengganjal yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya.

'Jika semua untuk adik kecil. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?' Jiang Cheng hanya bisa menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

.....

Lan Xichen datang secepat yang ia bisa mencapai aula leluhur. Disana, para tetua dan senior Lan berdiri mengelilingi adiknya yang berlutut di tengah aula dengan punggung lurus tanpa ragu meski kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

Tatapan semua orang terpaku ketika melihatnya masuk dengan langkah cepat. Memberi anggukan kecil untuk menyambutnya, "Zewu Jun." 

Sedangkan para tetua mengalihkan pandangan mereka, tidak ingin menatap langsung ke arah mata jernih Lan Xichen yang beriak cemas. 

Lan Xichen berjalan menuju barisan para tetua. Ketika melewati adiknya, ia menoleh secara terang - terangan, mencoba melihat ekspresi adiknya. Setelahnya, Lan Xichen mendesah seraya menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendapati adiknya tidak memiliki perasaan bersalah sama sekali.

"Paman, aku kembali," sapa Lan Xichen pada Lan Qiren ketika melihat tetua lain mencoba menghindarinya, "Maafkan aku, karna telah datang terlambat. Beberapa keperluan mendesak menundaku sedikit lebih lama di Lanling."

Lan Qiren mengelus jenggotnya ketika menimpali, "Tidak. Kau datang tepat waktu, Xichen."

Lan Xichen melirik ke arah adiknya seraya bertanya, nadanya terdengar sedikit memaksa, "Apa yang sudah dilakukan Wangji selama kepergianku sehingga dia harus berada di aula leluhur?"

Tidak ada yang langsung menjawab. Sedikit banyak mereka merasa canggung dengan perubahan suasana yang terjadi. Karena, apa yang dilakukan Lan Wangji kali ini membuat banyak orang tercengang dan hampir tidak mempercayainya. 

Sementara itu, Lan Xichen mengedarkan pandangannya. Saat dirinya memasuki aula sambil terburu - buru, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekeliling. Karenanya, Lan Xichen agak terkejut saat mendapati beberapa senior dan tetua mengalami luka - luka kecil. Meski tidak serius diluar, melihat sebagian dari senior Lan tampak sulit berdiri bahkan hampir ambruk, ia pun yakin beberapa meridian mereka sedikit kacau akibat serangan.

Bergeser sedikit, mata Lan Xichen terkunci pada sebuah guqin yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari adiknya. Kecapi tujuh senar, yang setiap helai petikannya mengandung energi spiritual, tampak masih meninggalkan jejak qi yang samar. 

Lan Qiren maju beberapa langkah di samping Lan Xichen, sebelum kemudian berkata tanpa emosi apapun, "Datang dengan penuh kesopanan, meminta kami agar mengijinkannya membawa kembali seseorang, yang telah menjadi penjahat di dunia kultivasi," berhenti sebentar, Lan Qiren melirik Lan Xichen yang tatapannya tidak berpaling sedikit pun dari guqin Wangji.

"Tetapi, meskipun kami mengijinkannya atau tidak, dia tetap bersikeras untuk membawa orang itu. Ia pun melukai para tetua dan saudara seperguruannya sendiri saat kami mencoba menghentikannya. Bahkan, ia sedikit pun tidak menyesali perbuatannya, selain tentang bagaimana ia menyerang kami," Lan Qiren menoleh ke arah Lan Xichen, menilik setiap gurat ketidakpercayaan yang terpampang nyata pada wajah lembut keponakan tertuanya. Ia pun melanjutkan dengan suara yang sedikit keras, "Setelah semuanya, menurutmu, hukuman apa yang pantas dia dapatkan, Xichen?"

Lan Xichen merasa kejutan ini benar - benar diluar kendalinya, 'Apa yang sudah terjadi di bukit LuanZhang hingga adiknya berbuat gegabah seperti sekarang?! Apakah Tuan muda Wei mendesak Wangji sampai adiknya rela melakukan pelanggaran bahkan menyerang saudara seperguruannya sendiri?' Berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar seperti pusaran air di dalam sungai hitam. Lan Xichen benar - benar tidak bisa memikirkan adiknya akan berbuat sejauh ini demi Wei Wuxian.

Tadinya, Lan Xichen kembali ke Gusu berniat untuk membicarakan masalah Wei Wuxian. Menjelaskannya secara perlahan pada Lan Qiren dan tetua lainnya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Wei Wuxian. Berharap, ketika ia menyebutkan masalah kehamilannya, mereka bisa sedikit memberi kelonggaran dan mengijinkan Wei Wuxian untuk tinggal.

Baru satu malam Lan Xichen memikirkannya sepanjang waktu, tetapi semuanya telah hancur sebelum ia memulai. Ia sedikit menyesal karena tidak pulang lebih cepat kala itu.

"Xichen, sebagai pemimpin sekte, kau harus membuat keputusan. Siapapun yang melanggar peraturan harus dihukum tanpa terkecuali!" ucapan Lan Qiren menyadarkan Lan Xichen dari lamunan panjangnya, "Ya, paman," jawab Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen tidak lagi menatap guqin adiknya, ia beralih pada pamannya yang ekspresinya masih terlihat tenang dipermukaan. Dengan suara tipis, Lan Xichen bertanya, "Lalu, hukuman apa yang pantas Wangji dapatkan?" 

Lan Qiren membalas tatapan keponakannya, keduanya beradu pandang, mencoba untuk membaca emosi satu sama lain. Meskipun mereka harus tetap menjaga keseimbangan dengan memegang teguh komitmen sekte mereka, tetap saja, Lan Wangji adalah keponakan dan adik bagi keduanya. Mereka sedikit merasa sulit.

Pada saat itu, salah satu tetua dengan kipas lipat di tangannya bersuara, "Menyerang dan melukai saudara seperguruannya sendiri, tentu ia pun harus membalasnya dengan rasa sakit yang sama!"

Suara Lan Xichen sedikit bergetar, "Tetua Lan, aku mengerti. Tapi, menggunakan kekuatan spiritual untuk menghukumnya tanpa perlawanan akan bisa merobek meridian Wangji."

Tetua Lan berpikir sejenak, tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum menjawab, "Menghukumnya dengan 55 kali cambukan, apakah itu cukup adil?"

Kali ini Lan Qiren sedikit khawatir, ia pun menyela, "Saudaraku, bukankah itu terlalu banyak? Meskipun tidak menggunakan qi, memberikan 55 kali cambukan pada tubuhnya, apakah menurutmu Wangji masih bisa bertahan?!"

"Qiren, tenanglah!" tetua lainnya yang sedikit lebih muda mencoba menengahi. Fitur wajahnya tampak tegas, yang mengejutkan suaranya begitu halus ketika ia berbicara, "Melukai saudara seperguruan yang sudah seperti keluarga, memanglah pelanggaran besar, tentu saja hukumannya tidak ringan. Tapi, memberikan cambukan sebanyak itu, aku khawatir kita harus terus melakukannya meskipun Wangji tidak sadarkan diri. Saudaraku, tidakkah kita akan memiliki hati nurani yang bersalah?"

Tetua yang memegang kipas tampak sedikit menyesal, wajahnya menyiratkan kecanggungan, "Kecerobohanku, karena telah berlebihan."

Tetua lain mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Untuk kami, apa yang dilakukan oleh Wangji adalah sedikit lepas kendali, dia masih muda dan tidak bisa mengelak dari kesalahan. Karenanya, kami tidak akan mengambil hitungan," ujar tetua. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Meski Wangji adalah murid kebanggaan Gusu Lan, bukan berarti dia bisa menggertak saudara seperguruannya sendiri. Agar dia selalu mengingat kesalahannya, sebagai pembelajaran di masa depan. Hukumannya adalah satu kali cambukan dari masing - masing senior!"

Semua orang diam, tidak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan untuk para tetua dan senior Lan, menghukum Lan Wangji masihlah sebuah kesalahan. Hanya demi Wei Wuxian, seseorang seperti Lan Wangji yang penuh dengan keagungan layaknya penghuni surgawi, harus menerima cambukan kedisplinan. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, selain membenci Wei Wuxian lebih banyak lagi.

Merasa tidak ada yang menjawab, tetua dengan suara halus berbicara lagi. Kali ini tertuju pada Lan Wangji, "Dengan hukuman ini, diharapkan kau bisa lebih bijaksana dan berpikir jernih dalam setiap langkah. Setidaknya, kau bisa mengakui kesalahanmu kemudian menyesalinya! Renungkanlah, agar tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dimasa depan!"

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Lan Wangji pun bersuara, "Menyesal telah melukai Shi Xiong dan menerima hukuman cambukan sebagai penebusan."

Tetua itu mengangguk puas melihat Lan Wangji begitu menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tapi tentang Wei Ying, aku sungguh - sungguh."

Mendengar keponakannya masih menyebutkan nama Wei Wuxian, Lan Qiren benar - benar marah, ia hampir berteriak, "Wangji! Jernihkan pikiranmu dan sesali perbuatanmu!"

"Ingin membawa Wei Ying," Lan Wangji kukuh.

Lan Qiren, "Dia sudah bukan dirinya lagi. Berjalan di jalur hitam dan membuat kekacauan! Wei Ying adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan dosa, bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu bisa membawa dia?!"

"Kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan, aku akan menanggungnya bersama. Seumur hidup, ingin melindunginya." Lan Wangji berujar tanpa jejak keraguan.

"Wangji, cukup!" pada akhirnya, Lan Qiren berteriak. Wajahnya merah karena amarah.

Melihat situasinya menjadi tidak terkendali, Lan Xichen mencoba menenangkan pamannya. Setelahnya ia meminta ijin untuk berbicara pada Lan Wangji. Tak lama, ia pun menghampiri adiknya, lalu berlutut bersama. Keduanya berhadapan.

Lan Xichen meraih bahu adiknya yang kokoh, meski berlutut dalam waktu lama, sama sekali tidak tampak goyah sedikit pun.

"Wangji, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau menjadi sembrono seperti ini?" ujarnya dengan penuh perhatian.

Lan Wangji memandang wajah kakaknya tanpa ekspresi apapun, tapi Lan Xichen bisa melihat keyakinan penuh pada wajah adiknya.

Lan Xichen mendesah sekali sebelum berkata, "Kakak sedang mencari cara lain untuk bisa membawa Wei Gongzi ke Gusu. Kau bukan hanya mendahuluiku, tapi bertindak terlalu gegabah hingga hal seperti ini tidak bisa dihindari," jemari Lan Xichen bergerak mengelus kepala Lan Wangji dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kau masihlah adik kecilku."

"Xiong Zhang, Wei Ying..." ucapan Lan Wangji terputus ketika ia tiba - tiba menutup bibirnya. Tetapi Lan Xichen mengerti, jadi dia hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Aku mengerti."

Lan Xichen menepuk kepala adiknya lalu berdiri. Sebelum ini Lan Xichen bermaksud untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan lebih sopan, agar tidak ada keraguan dihati semua orang. Namun, jika sudah seperti ini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Dengan hati - hati, Lan Xichen berbicara, "Paman, sebelum menghukum Wangji. Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Lan Qiren menjawab, "Katakan!"

Lan Xichen menarik nafas samar lalu menghembuskannya kemudian, mencoba tenang, ia berkata, "Apa yang sudah Wangji lakukan, bukanlah tanpa alasan. Paman dan semuanya pasti sangat mengenal seperti apa Wangji, dia tidak melakukan kesalahan tanpa ada yang mendasarinya," Lan Xichen mengamati ekspresi semua orang, kemudian melanjutkan, "Tentang Tuan muda Wei. Sejujurnya, bukan hanya Wangji. Tapi, aku pun secara pribadi, ingin membawanya pulang ke Gusu dan tinggal di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu."

Baik Lan Qiren dan para tetua tertegun, meragukan pendengaran mereka dan hampir menjatuhkan rahang mendengar ucapan Lan Xichen.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, tetua penyuka kipas bertanya dengan tangan gemetar, "Apa maksudmu, Xichen?! Kau, kau pun..." Tetua itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan hanya membuka kipas untuk mengipasi wajahnya.

Wajah Lan Qiren sedikit gelap, tapi getaran pada suaranya tidak berubah, masih tenang seperti biasa, "Wangji tidak pernah mau menyebutkan apa yang membuatnya ingin membawa Wei Ying kemari. Tapi, sebagai pemimpin sekte, tentu kau harus memiliki alasan untuk ini, Xichen!"

Lan Xichen mengangguk, "Tentu, paman. Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini lebih cepat dengan cara yang lebih baik. Namun, aku tidak punya pilihan."

Semua orang diam menunggu.

"Wangji ingin membawa Wei Gongzi ke Gusu, karena saat ini, Tuan muda Wei..." Lan Xichen tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia sedikit ragu tetapi sudah tidak bisa mundur. Jadi dia hanya bisa melanjutkan, "Wei Gongzi, tengah mengandung anak Wangji."

Seketika itu juga, para tetua dan senior yang mendengar merasa tubuh mereka terpaku, seolah mantra beku tak kasat mata telah dilemparkan pada mereka.

"Mengandung anak Wangji? Bagaimana bisa?!"

Tubuh Lan Qiren lemas kemudian jatuh ke atas tanah, kepalanya berat dan hampir pingsan. 

Mendapati keponakannya jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah adalah sebuah pukulan besar, sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan lain bahwa Lan Wangji sudah berbuat dosa yang jauh lebih melampaui batas. 

"Wei Ying, kau tercela!!!"

Setelah mengutuk Wei Wuxian ketika kesadarannya hampir menghilang, pada akhirnya Lan Qiren tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya kemudian jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

.....


	21. Hilangnya keraguan

.....

Lan Wangji hampir kehilangan kesadarannya setelah menerima cambukan dari masing - masing senior. Bibirnya sewarna salju dan wajahnya sangat putih. Meski ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada punggungnya, Lan Wangji masih sangat keras kepala untuk sekedar mengubah pikirannya dan mengakui kesalahan.

Ekspresi senior dan para tetua Gusu Lan tampak tidak begitu bagus, ketika mereka harus menghukum seseorang seperti Lan Wangji. Tetapi, kekuatan pada cambukan yang mereka berikan tidak mengendur, membuat awan gelap menggantung lebih banyak di atas kepala mereka.

Lan Xichen memercing setiap kali mendengar suara cambuk membentur punggung adiknya, beberapa kali ia harus memalingkan wajah ke setiap arah untuk menghindar dari melihat keadaan buruk di depannya. Setelah semuanya, Lan Xichen masihlah menjadi orang terakhir yang memberikan cambukan untuk menyelesaikan hukuman.

Tiga puluh tiga cambukan kedisiplinan. Bukan hanya meninggalkan bekas luka pada kulit Lan Wangji, tetapi agar Lan Wangji selalu ingat tentang kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat, sehingga tidak akan mengulanginya kembali.

Namun, meski hukuman cambuk telah menyayat kulitnya dengan kejam, Lan Wangji bahkan masih bersikeras untuk membawa Wei Wuxian ke Gusu Lan. Para tetua tidak tahu lagi, bagaimana cara untuk mengurungkan niat Lan Wangji ini. 

Hingga Lan Wangji jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelahnya, para tetua hanya bisa melihat para senior membawa Lan Wangji pergi dengan wajah sedih.

Sesaat setelah jatuh pingsan. Lan Qiren mengirim salah seorang murid untuk memanggil Lan Xichen. Murid itu datang memecah keheningan, "Zewu Jun, tetua Lan Qiren memanggil anda."

Tanpa melihat, Lan Xichen menyahuti dengan tenang, "Ya, aku akan segera kesana."

Tak lama setelah itu, Lan Xichen pergi meninggalkan aula leluhur untuk menemui Lan Qiren, diikuti para tetua yang berjalan diam - diam. Mereka semua pergi untuk mendapatkan penjelasan tentang semua yang sudah terjadi.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat melewati dua lorong panjang, Lan Xichen dan para tetua akhirnya sampai di pavilliun milik Lan Qiren. Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam.

Lan Qiren sedang memijat kepalanya ketika ia melihat keponakan tertuanya masuk diikuti para tetua di belakangnya.

"Paman, apakah keadaanmu sudah membaik?" tanya Lan Xichen setelah memberi salam pada pamannya.

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Lan Qiren melambaikan tangannya, memberi tahu mereka untuk mengabaikan keadaannya dan segera mengambil tempat untuk duduk. Sesuatu terlihat lebih serius untuk dibicarakan, ketimbang kondisinya yang sedikit mengalami syok.

"Xichen, mari kita dengarkan penjelasan apa yang bisa didapatkan darimu, tentang ucapan yang kau katakan beberapa waktu lalu!" Lan Qiren menyentuh meja untuk mendukung tubuhnya.

Para tetua tidak berbicara tetapi mereka setuju dengan Lan Qiren, jadi saat ini mereka akan mendengarkan terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil kesimpulan.

Lan Xichen yang duduk paling depan terpaksa harus mulai mengatakan segalanya, "Demi langit dan bumi, apa yang sudah aku katakan adalah kebenaran, paman," Lan Xichen mulai berkata, nadanya tanpa emosi apapun, "Saat ini, Wei Gongzi telah mengandung anak Wangji. Dewa pun bahkan tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan ini."

Lan Qiren menghirup udara sebelum menghembuskannya secara perlahan, kumisnya tampak bergetar ketika ia membuka bibirnya, "Xichen, aku tidak akan meragukan kata - katamu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi? Wei Ying, tanpa diragukan lagi adalah seorang laki - laki. Lalu, kebaikan dewa yang mana telah memberkahinya sebuah keajaiban untuk memiliki keturunan?"

"Memang tidak ada bukti nyata yang bisa aku tunjukkan tentang bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Tapi, Wangji benar - benar telah membuka batasan bersama Wei Gongzi. Meski saat itu ia sedang tidak sadar akibat arak dan ingatannya begitu samar, Wangji meyakini bahwa dirinya telah menyentuh Wei Gongzi." ujar Lan Xichen.

Lan Qiren memijit pelipisnya, ia berkata dengan suram, "Tetap saja, ini sulit untuk diterima."

Lan Xichen hendak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika tetua yang selalu membawa kipas lipat menyela, "Tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Setelah menjalani kehidupannya melalui jalur hitam, apa yang mungkin tidak bisa Wei Wuxian lakukan? Qiren, ada banyak sekali ilmu terlarang yang memungkinkan hal - hal tidak masuk akal menjadi ada. Itu tidak begitu mengejutkan!"

"Sampai bisa membuat dirinya yang seorang laki - laki memiliki keturunan? Wei Ying benar - benar telah menentang surga dan itu sebuah dosa besar! Apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya?!" Lan Qiren tampak tidak senang.

Lan Xichen mengepalkan tinju dibalik jubahnya, perasaannya menjadi tidak nyaman, "Paman, yang telah dilakukan Wei Gongzi memang bukan sesuatu yang sederhana-"

"Bukan sesuatu yang sederhana? Xichen, itu adalah dosa besar!" Lan Qiren meninggikan suaranya.

Sesaat, Lan Xichen menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Suaranya terdengar seolah telah kehilangan harapan, "Jika memang kesalahan Wei Gongzi tidak bisa terampuni, lalu bagaimana dengan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya? Bayi itu bahkan tidak mengetahui arti dari keberadaan mereka sendiri. Apakah paman akan membuatnya menerima hukuman, atas kesalahan yang tidak diperbuatnya?" Lan Xichen berhenti sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Paman, bayi itu mungkin tidak ingin dirinya terlibat dalam masalah rumit ini. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya, ketika ia hanyalah berkah yang diberikan pada Wei Gongzi?"

Lan Qiren terdiam, keningnya mengkerut tampak sedang berpikir. 

Ada perasaan ragu yang begitu dalam mengaduk hatinya. Meskipun ia tahu Wei Wuxian adalah seorang pendosa yang telah dibidik hingga terjatuh. Lan Qiren tidak berani gegabah untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan. Bagaimana pun juga, anak yang sedang dikandung oleh Wei Wuxian adalah hasil hubungan dengan Lan Wangji. Yang artinya, bayi itu memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan tempatnya di Gusu Lan.

Meski ia sangat membenci Wei Wuxian. Darah Lan telah mengalir dalam diri anak yang sedang dikandung oleh Wei Wuxian.

Baik Lan Qiren dan tetua Lan tampak memasang ekspresi rumit diwajah mereka. Dalam ketenangan yang selalu mereka jaga, pikiran mereka menjadi sedikit kacau. Tidak ada yang membuka suara mereka untuk memberikan keputusan.

Melihat suasana yang mendadak hening, Lan Xichen tahu, bahwa semua orang sedang mempertimbangkan baik buruknya, sebelum memutuskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. 

Jika mereka ingin membawa pulang anak dari Lan Wangji, mereka juga harus membawa serta Wei Wuxian. Tentu itu bukan perkara yang mudah, melihat bagaimana dunia kultivasi benar - benar memusuhi dan ingin menekan Wei Wuxian. Karenanya, jika Gusu Lan memutuskan untuk membawa Wei Wuxian, bukankah mereka akan menyinggung semua sekte yang ada?

Gusu Lan tidak ingin mengambil resiko terlalu besar untuk hal semacam ini. Namun, membiarkan bayi itu bersama Wei Wuxian, bukankah Gusu Lan akan melanggar peraturan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri untuk tidak pernah menelantarkan anak - anak?

Ketika para tetua tenggelam semakin dalam dan dalam pada pemikiran mereka, Lan Xichen pun bersuara, kali ini dia tidak bisa menutupi getaran pada suaranya, "Sebenarnya ada alasan lain, kenapa aku ingin paman mempertimbangkan keberadaan Wei Gongzi."

"Alasan apa?" tanya Lan Qiren.

"Wei Gongzi sedang dalam bahaya. Dari informasi yang aku dapatkan, seseorang merencanakan suatu penyergapan untuk membawa Wei Gongzi. Mereka percaya, jika bisa menangkapnya, maka akan bisa mengembalikan nama baik sekaligus menjadikan Wei Gongzi sebagai senjata mereka." jelas Lan Xichen.

Lan Qiren mengangkat kepalanya, "Lanling Jin?!" ia bertanya ragu, tapi tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut ketika Lan Xichen menganggukkan kepalanya.

Para tetua pun tampak tertegun, "Tidak mungkin! Memang benar, Wei Wuxian telah menyinggung mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi, mereka tidak punya hak untuk membawa Wei Wuxian!" tetua yang memegang kipas mulai panik, ia berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Lan Qiren dengan tidak sabaran, "Qiren, apa kita akan berdiam diri saja dan membiarkan Lanling Jin membawanya? Bagaimana pun juga, dia tengah mengandung keturunan Lan! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan masalah ini berlalu begitu saja!"

"Benar! Mereka akan membawa Lan kecil kita, tentu kita tidak bisa hanya melihat semuanya tanpa melakukan apapun!" ujar tetua lain.

Segera saja pavilliun milik Lan Qiren penuh dengan kericuhan dari para tetua, mereka menyuarakan pemikiran mereka secara terang - terangan. Meski suara mereka sangat pelan, tetap saja itu menjadi sebuah kebisingan di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu. Lan Qiren tidak bisa berhenti memijat pelipisnya melihat para tetua melanggar peraturan sekte mereka sendiri.

Sementara itu Lan Xichen mengamati, ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan perubahan situasi yang sangat mencengangkan. Sesaat tadi, bukankah mereka bersikeras untuk tidak menerima Wei Wuxian? Lalu, apakah sekarang mereka berubah pikiran ketika mengetahui bahwa orang lain akan merebut keberadaan Wei Wuxian dan Lan kecil, jadi mereka mulai memberikan keputusan tanpa keraguan seperti sebelumnya?

Bukankah ini seperti anak kecil yang sedang mencoba mempertahankan mainannya, ketika seseorang mencoba mengambil mainan itu dari mereka?

Lan Xichen membiarkan senyum canggung menghiasi bibirnya. Ia hanya bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa, 'Ya sudahlah. Setidaknya, ini menjadi lebih mudah,' batinnya diam - diam.

.....

Wei Wuxian membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Tapi, meskipun mencoba sangat keras, ia masih tidak bisa melihat apapun. Sekelilingnya begitu gelap dengan udara dingin menusuk kulitnya.

'Dimana ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Perutnya bergolak kencang, adik kecil bergerak terlalu keras hingga tulang rusuknya tertekan, menimbulkan rasa yang sangat tidak nyaman. Jemari Wei Wuxian tidak berhenti mengelus perutnya untuk menenangkan adik kecil. Tetapi, agaknya mereka masih merasa tidak tenang dan terus saja bergerak dengan gelisah meski tidak sekuat sebelumnya.

"Tenanglah, tenanglah. Jika kalian terus bergerak seperti ini, kalian bisa merobek perutku!" keluh Wei Wuxian, ia meringis tiap kali bagian atas perutnya terasa ngilu.

Wei Wuxian masih belum menyadari tempat dirinya berada, saat tiba - tiba ia mendengar suara tawa yang begitu familiar. Terpaku sejenak, ia tidak bisa mencegah matanya terbelalak lebar. Sekujur tubuhnya menjadi dingin.

"Tuan muda kecil yang sungguh berani sekali!" ujar suara dalam kegelapan.

Meskipun ia berada ditempat yang gelap dan hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun, dengan hanya merasakan energi kebencian yang cukup dikenalnya, Wei Wuxian sudah bisa menebak tempat dimana dirinya berada sekarang dan tengah berhadapan dengan siapa. 

Wajahnya menjadi gelap, dengan suara dingin Wei Wuxian berkata, "Kupikir, kau pernah bilang tidak akan datang, sebelum jiwa yang ada di dalam diriku telah matang?"

Sosok dibalik kegelapan terkekeh, suaranya masih menakutkan seperti biasa, "Lalu membiarkanmu mengambil jiwa itu sebelum aku melakukannya? Mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu cara apapun selain membawa mereka mati bersamaku sebelum kau memakan mereka," Wei Wuxian mendengus, suaranya tidak gentar sama sekali, tetapi jari - jari yang mengelus perutnya menolak untuk tidak gemetar.

Perlahan, kegelapan hitam pekat mulai memudar sedikit demi sedikit, seiring dengan sosok makhluk yang sudah sangat dikenalnya berjalan mendekat.

Wei Wuxian begitu terkejut melihat sosok di depannya, jarinya menunjuk ke depan tanpa sadar dan suaranya tercekat, "K-kau! Bagaimana mungkin..."

Ucapannya tidak berhasil dilanjutkan. Pemandangan yang terjadi saat ini membuat Wei Wuxian menatap tidak percaya. 

Wei Wuxian masih ingat, beberapa waktu lalu ketika dirinya bertemu sosok gelap dalam mimpinya. Makhluk hitam dengan mata keemasan, yang menariknya ke dalam mimpi buruk ini tidak memiliki wujud pasti, hanya terbentuk dari kumpulan bayangan berwarna hitam dan merah. Meskipun makhluk itu memiliki taring dan kuku yang tajam, itu hanya seolah mereka mengambang di dalam kabut gelap. Wajahnya bahkan tidak terlihat dan itu benar - benar mengerikan.

Pada saat ini, Wei Wuxian dibuat terkejut dengan perubahan yang begitu besar. Sosok di depannya tidak lagi gelap seperti kumpulan awan. Dia telah memiliki tubuh manusia. Kulit kecoklatan, rahang tegas dengan rambut coklat panjang yang di ikat pita pada ujungnya. Tanduk dan telinganya tampak runcing. Ketika tersenyum, taring tajam menyembul dari bibir makhluk itu. Tinggi badan makhluk itu pun setengah dari tubuh sebelumnya, meski masih melebihi tinggi manusia biasa. Untuk penampilannya saat ini, makhluk ini benar - benar hampir menyerupai fisik seorang manusia.

Jubah hitam dengan sulaman kuno terseret ketika sosok itu maju ke depan, langkahnya begitu arogan mendekati Wei Wuxian tanpa sedikit pun keraguan. Aura kebencian yang menguar membuat tekanan yang begitu besar pada udara di sekitarnya. 

Merasakan begitu banyak energi kebencian, Wei Wuxian menjadi sedikit kesulitan bernafas. Semakin makhluk itu mendekati dirinya, tekanannya semakin berat. Dan ketika makhluk itu mengulurkan tangannya, Wei Wuxian menjadi waspada, tanpa sadar menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang. Tetapi, sosok itu bereaksi lebih cepat menangkap kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Wei Wuxian begitu sensitif dengan sentuhan asing jadi dia berkata dengan tidak suka, "Jangan sentuh aku! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" 

Makhluk itu mengabaikan tatapan sengit Wei Wuxian. Gerakannya begitu lembut ketika ia menarik tubuh Wei Wuxian dengan perlahan, menopangnya hingga berdiri dengan benar, membantunya.

Bibir makhluk itu terangkat naik sedikit, "Memangnya, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" meski makhluk itu hanya menatap tanpa emosi, mata keemasaanya terasa dingin, "Untuk seseorang yang telah menolongmu dari kematian, bukankah kau terlalu kasar padaku?!" katanya datar.

"Keuntungan apa yang aku dapatkan dengan berbaik hati padamu, Yin HuFu!" ujar Wei Wuxian mengejek seraya menyentakkan tangan Yin HuFu yang menggenggam tangannya.

Yin HuFu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua ucapan dan sikap dingin Wei Wuxian, karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Melihat Yin HuFu tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya dan hanya berbalik, kemudian berjalan menjauh, Wei Wuxian mengerutkan alisnya. Setelah membuat beberapa jarak, Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan dirinya bisa kembali bernafas dengan normal dan mengambil udara sebanyak - banyaknya. 

Sesaat setelahnya, ia menjadi penasaran, jadi Wei Wuxian mulai bertanya, "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Yin HuFu berhenti berjalan tetapi tidak menoleh saat berkata, "Kenapa? Seharusnya kau tahu jawabannya tanpa perlu aku mengatakannya."

Wei Wuxian merengut, tentu ia tahu. Tapi tetap saja, dirinya perlu jawaban yang jelas untuk menekan kecemasan dalam dirinya, "Tidak bertemu dari beberapa waktu lalu, tampaknya kau menjadi semakin bertele - tele."

"Itu kamu!" jawab Yin HuFu tenang, "Kau yang paling mengerti setiap kali aku membawamu datang padaku."

Tanpa merendahkan suaranya, Wei Wuxian terus saja mencoba menggertak, "Jika yang kau maksud adalah untuk mengambil jiwa mereka, tentu kau pun tahu bahwa aku tidak akan menyerahkannya tanpa perlawanan. Seperti yang aku bilang, mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua, bayi ini tidak berdosa. Biarkan aku yang membayar apa yang telah aku pinjam darimu, jangan melibatkan adik kecil!"

Yin HuFu berbalik, jubah hitamnya melayang dengan anggun, tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya, ia menimpali, "Tuan muda kecil, bukankah kamu sedikit egois? Jiwa yang sedang tumbuh dalam tubuhmu itu dipinjamkan olehku," kedua alis tegas Yin HuFu terangkat, ia berkata, "Jika aku ingin mengambilnya kembali, bukankah kau harus mengembalikannya?"

Wei Wuxian tidak menjawab tetapi memberikan tatapan tajam sebagai gantinya.

Melihatnya, Yin HuFu terkekeh kecil, "Sungguh tatapan yang menakutkan,"

Yin HuFu mendekat, dia memperhatikan perut Wei Wuxian yang semakin besar, ada keinginan untuk menyentuhnya tetapi ia urungkan, melihat terakhir kali dirinya sedikit kesulitan ketika berniat menyentuh Wei Wuxian. Keberadaannya disini bukanlah untuk main - main, dia hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tanpa memiliki niat lain.

Setelah menghela nafas berat, ia kemudian berujar, "Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu keberatan memberikanmu waktu untuk membesarkan bayimu hingga saat waktunya tiba. Jadi, niatmu dalam mencari sebuah celah agar bisa mengeluarkan mereka secara paksa agaknya sedikit terlalu berlebihan."

Wei Wuxian hampir mengumpat akibat terkejut, 'Dia bahkan tahu aku akan menggunakan metode ini?!'

Yin HuFu tersenyum mengejek, "Aku hanya akan memberitahumu sekali. Jika kau memaksakan jiwa itu keluar pada waktu ini, tidak akan ada jaminan apakah mereka bisa hidup setelahnya. Melihat kau telah membuat retakan pada penghalang untuk membuka celah, jiwa yang aku berikan padamu pun terbelah menjadi dua," mata keemasannya melirik untuk memperhatikan ekspresi Wei Wuxian yang memandangnya sengit sambil meneruskan kata - katanya, "Jika beruntung, jiwa itu bisa menjadi dua jiwa yang utuh. Tetapi jika tidak, salah satu dari jiwa hanya akan mendapatkan bagian kecil dan menjadi rapuh dan tidak akan bisa bertahan bahkan sebelum kau mampu mengeluarkannya."

Tanpa sadar Wei Wuxian menelan ludah dengan paksa untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba - tiba kering. Ia memeluk perutnya dengan begitu posesif.

Gerakan kecil ini tidak luput dari Yin HuFu, tetapi ia hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Bisa juga, kedua jiwa tidak terbagi secara sempurna dan mereka hancur bersama."

"Tidak mungkin!" Wei Wuxian berusaha meredam teriakannya, "Aku bisa merasakan dua gerakan dari adik kecil di dalam perutku. Artinya mereka benar - benar terbagi menjadi setara."

Yin HuFu mengedikkan bahunya terlihat acuh tak acuh, "Siapa yang tahu? Bahkan aku pun tidak bisa menebak perkembangan mereka di dalam perutmu, kecuali jika kau bersedia aku merobek kulitmu untuk melihat hasilnya."

Wei Wuxian hampir bergidik, tetapi ia mencoba bertahan, "Seperti aku akan membiarkanmu saja!"

Meski terlihat arogan dan sangat kejam, Yin HuFu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghela nafas panjang. Sambil memijat pelipis dan menekuk tangan dipinggangnya, Yin HuFu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sangat sulit baginya untuk mengendalikan Wei Wuxian.

Yin HuFu berdecak, "Kau sangat keras kepala!" ada sedikit emosi dalam nada suaranya.

"Lalu kenapa?!" Wei Wuxian tidak mau kalah.

"Kita lihat saja bagaimana kamu akan mengatasi masalah ini. Sebagian besar qi yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu adalah milikku, untuk membuka celah dan mengeluarkan jiwa anak - anakmu, kau harus menyegel kesadaranku yang artinya kau harus melawanku," ujar Yin HuFu menjelaskan.

"Itu yang akan kulakukan!" sahut Wei Wuxian sombong, sebisa mungkin ia menahan keraguan pada ucapannya 

Yin HuFu tertawa mengejek, "Haruskah aku memberi kelonggaran padamu? Bagaimana dengan aku memberimu kemudahan sebagai hasil jerih payah karena sudah merawat jiwa itu? Lagipula, mereka akan berakhir menjadi makanan untuku."

"Jangan terlalu yakin!" Wei Wuxian mendongak untuk menatap lurus ke arah Yin HuFu, dia tampak sangat percaya diri, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjauhkan mereka darimu!"

Yin HuFu membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf O tanpa suara, sebelum tertawa, suaranya sangat rendah hingga menggelitik telinga, "Mari kita lihat. Setelah kelahiran, mereka membutuhkan energi spiritual sepanjang waktu hingga mereka cukup mampu memiliki qi mereka sendiri. Manusia mana yang mampu memberikan qi mereka untuk membuat anak - anakmu tumbuh?" 

"Sebagai bangsa iblis, kami memiliki hidup abadi dan kekuatan yang melebihi kalian para manusia. Pada akhirnya, kau hanya bisa memberikan jiwa itu kembali padaku. Karena, tidak ada manusia yang memiliki energi spiritual tidak terbatas seperti kami!"

Seraya berjalan lambat, Yin HuFu menghampiri Wei Wuxian. Jari dengan kukunya yang tajam mengangkat pipi Wei Wuxian hanya dengan satu tangan, menekannya hingga kuku peraknya menggores kulit Wei Wuxian, menciptakan aliran darah yang menetes seperti embun pagi.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau coba lakukan. Milikku akan tetap menjadi milikku! Suka atau tidak, jiwa ini akan kembali padaku nantinya, itu adalah hutang yang harus kau bayar untuk menebus satu kehidupan yang pernah aku berikan, ingat itu!" 

Yin HuFu melemparkan wajah Wei Wuxian ke samping dengan cukup keras, hingga membuat Wei Wuxian terhuyung dan hampir jatuh. Tak lama setelahnya, Yin HuFu menguarkan aura hitamnya menyelimuti mereka berdua, menenggelamkan sosoknya dibalik kegelapan, perlahan - lahan hingga sosoknya tidak lagi bisa Wei Wuxian temukan.

Energi kebencian yang pekat membuat Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya, ia jatuh berlutut sambil memeluk perutnya. Nafasnya tercekat akibat udara yang sangat sedikit. 

Setelahnya, pandangan Wei Wuxian menjadi gelap dan lebih gelap.

Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, Wei Wuxian mendapati dirinya terengah - engah diatas tempat tidur kecilnya di dalam pondok. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia telah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Sebelah lengannya bergerak menutup kedua matanya, jari dan bibirnya bergetar hebat. Suaranya serak saat ia bergumam, "Harus cepat menyelamatkan adik kecil!"

.....

Senja baru saja beranjak dari peraduan, meninggalkan jejak awan dengan semburat kemerahan, perlahan pudar membawa kegelapan langit malam yang dihiasi bintang - bintang.

Kala itu, Wei Wuxian tengah duduk disebuah bangku kayu depan pondok bambu. Bibir kecilnya bersenandung dengan nada - nada yang menenangkan. Sambil bersandar pada tembok bambu, jemarinya tidak berhenti mengelus kepala ZuiXiao yang tidur di atas pangkuannya.

Wei Wuxian membiarkan angin malam bukit LuanZhang menerpa wajahnya, menyibak uraian rambut hitamnya. Dibawah sinar bulan malam itu, Wei Wuxian tampak sangat tenang dan tanpa emosi apapun.

Tak lama, Wei Wuxian berhenti bersenandung ketika seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Tuan muda Wei, disini sangat dingin. Lebih baik jika kau menunggu mereka di dalam," ujar Wen Qing, terlihat baru saja keluar dari pondok.

Wei Wuxian melihatnya sekilas, "Tidak masalah, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang."

Sesaat Wen Qing tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi dia berjalan mendekat lalu berhenti di sisi Wei Wuxian. Mengikuti arah pandangan manik abu - abu yang menatap lurus ke arah langit malam.

Dibalik keheningan yang tercipta, sebenarnya mereka memiliki sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan tetapi sulit untuk dikatakan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Wei Wuxian tiba - tiba bersuara, "Apakah semuanya sudah siap?"

Wen Qing tidak langsung menjawab, ia sedikit ragu dengan apa yang diminta oleh Wei Wuxian padanya. Meskipun Wei Wuxian telah banyak membantunya dan kelompok Wen, bukan berarti ia mau melakukan apapun yang Wei Wuxian katakan padanya. 

Dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang tidak tahu caranya membalas budi, jika memang diijinkan, ia pasti akan memberikan kehidupannya untuk membalas seribu kebaikan yang telah dilakukan oleh Wei Wuxian. Karenanya, untuk menjadi seseorang yang harus terlibat dalam keegoisan Wei Wuxian, tentu saja Wen Qing sedikit merasa sulit.

Seraya menahan nafasnya, Wen Qing kemudian berkata, "Pikirkan lagi apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Tuan muda Wei. Ini bukanlah sebuah hal yang bisa kulakukan hanya dengan sekedar mencoba."

Wei Wuxian menghentikan jemarinya yang sedang mengelus rambut ZuiXiao, "Semua hal sulit sekalipun tidak akan bisa kita ketahui hasilnya tanpa mencoba," kepalanya menoleh ke arah Wen Qing sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Meskipun hanya ada sedikit harapan, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Ini bahkan lebih sulit dari pemindahan jindan! Pada saat itu, aku melakukan sedikit pengembangan dari penelitianku yang bisa menghasilkan 5% dari tingkat keberhasilannya," Wen Qing menegaskan suaranya.

"Tetapi, masalah kali ini benar - benar berbeda. Aku hanya mendengarkan rumor tentang ilmu terlarang pembagian jiwa dan tidak tahu garis besarnya seperti apa. Memintaku untuk melakukan pembedahan agar bisa mengeluarkan bayi itu, Tuan muda Wei tidakkah kau tengah mencari kematian? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjamin 1% sekali pun dari ini!" jelas Wen Qing, suaranya tercekat, tatapannya terkunci pada Wei Wuxian dengan pantulan ketidakberdayaan.

Wei Wuxian mengabaikan tatapan Wen Qing, seraya mengedikkan bahunya, ia pun menjawab, "Sudah kubilang, kau hanya perlu melakukan bagianmu. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Nona Qing."

Wen Qing hampir meludahkan amarahnya ketika melihat sikap acuh tak acuh dari Wei Wuxian. Ia merasa tengah kembali pada beberapa masa silam, ketika ia melihat betapa keras kepalanya Wei Wuxian saat dia memintanya untuk mengambil jindan miliknya untuk diberikan pada Jiang Cheng.

Semuanya masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya, bagaimana penderitaan yang dialami oleh Wei Wuxian saat itu seolah - olah baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Wen Qing hampir menyerah setiap kali berdebat dengan Wei Wuxian, tetapi mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan, Wen Qing merasa dirinya masih ingin menghentikannya, "Tuan muda Wei, meskipun aku sama sekali belum pernah mencoba untuk memecahkan bagian dari ilmu pembagian jiwa, tapi aku sangat tahu apa isi di dalam buku itu. Disana tertulis, jika kita harus memisahkan jiwa baru dari roh induk yang mendukungnya. Dan tentu kau tahu, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu."

Wen Qing melihat Wei Wuxian mengangguk tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun, jadi dia pun bertanya, "Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk ini?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mengatur semuanya," jawab Wei Wuxian, "Kemampuanmu sangat hebat dalam bidang medis. Untuk masalah lainnya, aku sudah menemukan orang lain untuk melakukannya. Jadi, Nona Qing hanya melakukan bagiannya yang terbaik, apakah itu sulit?" tanya Wei Wuxian, ia memandang tanpa emosi tepat ke arah mata Wen Qing, 

Sedangkan Wen Qing tampak masih keberatan, "Tapi Tuan muda Wei, proses yang akan kita lakukan hampir sama dengan pemindahan jindan!"

"Aku tahu," kata Wei Wuxian menyela, "Hari ini aku sudah berpuasa, bukankah itu baik - baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Melakukan pembedahan secara sadar dan memisahkan jiwa secara bersamaan, ini bahkan akan lebih menyakitkan. Terlebih lagi dirimu tidak memiliki jindan, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan prosesnya dengan benar! Ini sangat beresiko, pikirkanlah!!" suara Wen Qing meninggi, membuat ZuiXiao terbangun dari tidurnya secara tidak sadar.

Wei Wuxian mendesis pada Wen Qing seraya meletakkan telunjuk pada bibirnya. Memberi tahu Wen Qing untuk mengecilkan suaranya. Wei Wuxian baru saja berniat untuk menenangkan ZuiXiao yang terlihat masih mengantuk agar tertidur lagi, tiba - tiba seseorang menyelinap dengan gerakan cepat dari kegelapan.

Ia belum bisa memproses semuanya, ketika orang itu mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Wen Qing dengan qi yang menguar hampir mematahkan tulang. Suaranya terdengar sangat dingin ketika berbicara, "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak memiliki jindan?!"

Keduanya tersentak kaget, bulu halus pada leher mereka berdiri, menghantarkan rasa tidak nyaman yang menyebar hingga membuat tubuh mereka terasa membeku. 

Beberapa shichen telah berlalu ketika mereka berbincang dan keduanya hampir lupa jika saat ini tiba waktu kunjungan yang telah dijanjikan.

Wen Qing bahkan melupakan rasa sakit pada tangannya saat ia menatap sosok di depannya, menatap tajam penuh amarah seolah ingin membunuhnya. Ia melirik ke arah Wei Wuxian berniat meminta pertolongan, tetapi melihat wajah pucat yang mungkin sama seperti miliknya, Wen Qing merasa, mereka tengah berada di ujung tebing yang curam dan siap jatuh kapan saja. 

"Katakan padaku, apa maksudmu Wei Wuxian tidak memiliki jindan?!!" Jiang Cheng berseru dengan geram.

Bahkan, wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada pun menjatuhkan keranjang bambu miliknya, membuat buah - buahan segar yang ia bawa jatuh menggelinding ke atas tanah. 

Ia tampak tercengang dan terpaku di tempatnya. Dengan suara lirih, ia bersuara, "A Xian, apa yang terjadi?!"

"Jie jie, kau datang!" Wei Wuxian mengabaikan situasi canggung yang terjadi. Ia meletakkan kepala ZiuXiao secara hati - hati, sebelum kemudian beranjak menghampiri Jiang Yanli, "Ayo, ayo masuk. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, apakah Jie Jie tidak merindukanku?"

Jiang Yanli masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutannya, tidak bisa menolak ketika Wei Wuxian menariknya memasuki pondok bambu. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan Jiang Cheng yang masih menatap marah ke arah Wen Qing.

Tepat ketika Jiang Cheng hendak menyeret Wen Qing bersamanya, Wei Wuxian berhenti sebentar untuk berbicara padanya, "Sebelum masuk, tolong bawa ZuiXiao ke pondoknya atau dia akan membeku kedinginan disana!"

Jiang Cheng menusuk Wei Wuxian dengan tatapannya, sangat jelas terlihat kalau dia begitu keberatan. Tapi, sebelum sempat memprotes, Wei Wuxian menembaknya dengan tegas, "Kau tidak boleh masuk sebelum mengantarkan ZuiXiao pada ayahnya!" rahang Jiang Cheng hampir terbuka untuk menjawab tapi Wei Wuxian kembali menyela, "Dan aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun tentang apa yang sudah kau dengar barusan!"

Setelahnya, Jiang Cheng melepaskan cengkramannya pada Wen Qing, kemudian Wei Wuxian bersama Jiang Yanli dan Wen Qing masuk ke dalam pondok tanpa halangan.

.....

Malam itu, kericuhan terjadi di dalam Yun Shen Buzhi Chu. Para junior Lan tampak mondar mandir, sambil membawa sesuatu dilengan mereka, berlari menuju ke balai pertemuan utama yang berada di dekat pintu masuk pavilliun sekte Gusu Lan.

Para tetua berdiri di belakang Lan Xichen, wajah mereka tampak berkeringat dan sedikit pucat. Meski tidak kentara, para murid bisa melihat kecemasan yang ada. Hati mereka pun gelisah, memikirkan ada sesuatu buruk apa yang telah terjadi. Bayangan dimasa lalu, ketika klan Wen menerobos masuk dan membakar perpustakaan besar melayang dibenak mereka. Para junior pun menjadi cemas.

Lan Xichen berdehem sebentar untuk mengambil perhatian para murid, kemudian ia tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan para juniornya yang terlihat sangat tegang. Lan Xichen mulai membuka suara, "Maaf telah memanggil kalian tiba - tiba pada saat jam malam seperti ini. Tidak ada sesuatu serius yang terjadi untuk kalian khawatirkan," matanya menyapu ke seluruh balai pertemuan, mendapati beberapa junior telah tenang, Lan Xichen lalu melanjutkan, "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan dan itu melibatkan para tetua Lan. Pada saat ini, aku akan membawa para senior dan tetua Lan untuk ikut bersamaku dalam sebuah urusan penting. Meninggalkan kalian, para junior, membuatku memiliki hati nurani yang bersalah. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mencegah hal seperti ini akan terjadi karena saat ini kami tengah menghadapi situasi yang sedikit tidak terkendali dan secara pribadi aku membutuhkan bantuan mereka."

"Karena itu, aku menyerahkan Yun Shen Buzhi Chu kepada kalian untuk sementara. Jangan biarkan sekte lain mengetahui tempat ini telah ditinggalkan tanpa penjagaan! Jika tidak, kalian akan mengalami banyak masalah."

Para junior menelan ludah mereka tanpa sadar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hingga Zewu Jun harus membawa para tetua dan senior pergi bersamanya? Membuat mereka semua, seorang junior yang bahkan sebagian dari mereka baru menyentuh foundation building tahap awal, untuk menjaga sekte mereka!? Bukankah, Zewu Jun mereka ini terlalu sembrono?

Melihat Lan Wangji tidak ada dalam kumpulan tetua dan senior, salah seorang murid mengangkat tangannya tinggi - tinggi sebelum Lan Xichen mempersilahkannya berbicara, "Lalu, dimana Lan er Gongzi? Apakah dia tidak ikut bersama kalian dan harus menemani kami disini?"

Lan Xichen berkedip sekali sebelum tersenyum lagi, "Wangji berada di Jingshi, untuk saat ini dia tidak diijinkan keluar dari sana apapun yang terjadi! Kalian juga harus menjaganya dan tidak boleh membiarkannya keluar dari sana, mengerti?!"

Semua junior yang hadir mengangguk linglung, 'Bukan hanya Yun Shen Buzhi Chu, tetapi kau pun meminta kami untuk menjaga Tuan muda kedua Lan?! Zewu Jun, kau sungguh kejam!!!!' teriak mereka menangis dalam hati.

Tanpa menyadari wajah junior'nya yang menjadi hijau, Lan Xichen berbalik ke arah para tetua dan senior Lan. Mereka sudah bersiap, masing - masing membawa pedang, guqin dan perangkat spiritual milik mereka. 

Meski beberapa senior tampaknya agak enggan dengan misi penyelamatan yang tiba - tiba, tetap saja sebagai para murid Gusu Lan, mereka tidak bisa menolak permintaan Zewu Jun dan juga tetua Lan. Terlebih lagi, saat para tetua yang entah bagaimana terlihat begitu bersemangat. Mereka bahkan membawa satu set lengkap perangkat spiritual mereka. 

Melihat keanehan ini, para senior tidak bisa menahan ekspresi wajah mereka dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Tetua Lan, dengan kipas spiritual anda. Berapa shichen yang bisa kita tempuh untuk sampai ke Yiling?" tanya Lan Xichen.

Tetua yang selalu membawa kipas menjawab, "Itu tergantung dari seberapa kuat angin yang bisa dihembuskannya. Tapi, tentu saja kita akan bisa memangkas begitu banyak waktu. Jika kita berangkat sekarang, kemungkinan kita bisa tiba sebelum senja esok hari."

Lan Xichen mengangguk. Jarak antara Gusu dan Yiling yang terletak di Qishan begitu jauh. Itu akan menempuk waktu 2-3 hari dalam kecepatan normal. Agar bisa sampai disana sebelum senja pada hari berikutnya sudah merupakan keajaiban bagi mereka.

Setelah menyampaikam beberapa patah kata dan memperkuat mantra pelindung di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu, Lan Xichen ditemani Lan Qiren, memimpin para tetua dan senior Lan terbang menggunakan pedang mereka melewati penghalang. Satu persatu sosok mereka menghilang dari pandangan.

Para junior menatap kepergian mereka dalam duka, aura mereka terlihat suram. Jubah putih dan pita dahi mereka berkibar dalam keheningan, seolah - olah mereka tengah memperingati hari berkabung di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu.

Setelah mendesah dengan nafas berat, beberapa murid junior membagi tugas mereka masing - masing dengan teratur. Meski mereka adalah murid junior, mereka masihlah murid dari Gusu Lan. Semua yang mereka lakukan begitu cepat, tangkas dan tenang. Dalam sekejap, suasana sudah kembali terkendali.

Tepat pada saat itu, siluet putih berkibar menembus penghalang menuju keluar. Para junior tidak sempat melihatnya akibat gerakan yang begitu cepat, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain kemudian bertanya bingung, "Apa itu tadi?"

"Entahlah."

Belum sempat kebingungan mereka terjawab, murid junior lainnya berlari dengan tergesa - gesar. Sontak saja yang lain segera merasakan tubuh mereka menegang. Kejadian klasik seperti ini, tentu siapapun bisa menebak sesuatu yang tidak bagus telah terjadi, jadi mereka tidak bertanya dan hanya menunggu murid junior itu mengatur nafasnya.

Setelahnya ia berkata dengan gemetar, "Tu-tuan muda kedua Lan... Menghilang!!!" serunya histeris sambil mencengkeram rambutnya.

"Apa?!!!" sahut yang lain sama histerisnya.

Tak lama situasi yang sebelumnya sudah terkendali menjadi lebih kacau. 

Sementara itu, diatas pedangnya yang terbang dengan kecepatan setara angin, Lan Xichen tampak beberapa kali goyah dan hampir jatuh dari pedangnya sehingga Lan Qiren harus memegangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Xichen, fokuslah!" ujar Lan Qiren memperingatkan.

Lan Xichen tampak menyesal, "Maaf paman, tapi rasanya aku mendengar para junior sedang menangis. Apakah kita harus kembali untuk memeriksa?"

Lan Qiren mendesah kecil, "Meskipun ada seseorang yang mencoba menerobos masuk, aku yakin penghalang di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu akan mampu menghalang mereka sementara waktu. Lagipula, ada Wangji disana. Meskipun dia menjadi tahanan rumah, itu bukan berarti dia akan berdiam diri melihat tempat kita diserang. Jangan ragu setelah kita sudah sampai sejauh ini dan berhenti khawatir!" melihat Lan Xichen mengangguk, Lan Qiren kemudian melanjutkan, "Terpenting sekarang adalah pergi secepatnya ke bukit LuanZhang."

"Ya paman," jawab Lan Xichen akhirnya, 'Itu benar, yang terpenting sekarang adalah membawa Wei Gongzi pergi secepatnya dan semoga saja kita tidak terlambat satu langkah dari pihak lainnya.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Lan Xichen mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan membuat pemikiran - pemikiran yang positif, tapi entah kenapa dia masih belum merasa tenang, hatinya sangat gelisah. 

Tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing - masing, kelompok mereka tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang mengikuti mereka diam - diam

....


	22. Situasi Sulit

.....

Tidak bertemu dengan Jiang Yanli untuk berapa lama, Wei Wuxian sudah merasa sangat rindu. Tentu saja, ketika melihat Jiang Yanli datang mengunjunginya-meski itu atas permintaanya, dia-lah yang paling senang menyambut.

Walau hanya pondok kecil, Wei Wuxian berusaha membuat Jiang Yanli merasa nyaman. Membersihkan semua debu yamg menempel, sebelum membiarkan kakak perempuannya duduk di ujung ranjang bambu miliknya.

Wei Wuxian tidak berhenti tersenyum, seraya berkata, "Hanya sebentar, tapi aku merasa sudah berpisah denganmu puluhan tahun. Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa melihatmu lagi, Jie jie!"

Bukan hanya Jiang Yanli, tetapi Wen Qing yang ikut bersama ke dalam pondok hanya diam menyaksikan Wei Wuxian seolah sedang memainkan peran. 

Meski senyumnya sangat lebar dan cerah, orang lain akan bisa melihat jelas, bahwa dia tengah memaksakan dirinya untuk bahagia. 

Jiang Yanli menatap sedih, "A Xian," panggilnya.

"Oh! Kau membawakanku sesuatu lagi?!" seru Wei Wuxian tiba - tiba, sambil melompat untuk menyambar keranjang yang dibawa oleh Jiang Yanli, seolah ia tidak mendengar suara kakaknya. "Manisan yang kau berikan padaku kemarin masih banyak tersisa dan kau membawakanku yang lain? Jie jie, jangan terlalu boros!" lanjutnya.

"A Xian!" panggil Jiang Yanli lagi.

Wei Wuxian tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah Jiang Yanli dan hanya terus mengoceh. "Tidak masalah, aku bisa memberikannya pada Zui Xiao nanti. Dia sangat menyukai manisan."

Tidak tahan melihat terlalu lama, Jiang Yanli berdiri kasar dari duduknya, menyentak kedua tangannya kemudian mendekati Wei Wuxian. "A Xian, apa yang kau coba lakukan?!" 

Wei Wuxian menarik sudut bibirnya, "Apa maksudmu, Jie jie?"

Tentu saja, adiknya yang satu ini akan bersikap seolah dia bodoh untuk menipunya. Tetapi, Jiang Yanli tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. "Apakah kau merasa sudah besar dan bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu. Jadi, kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi?"

Mendengarnya, Wei Wuxian menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Kau tetaplah Shijie, kau adalah keluargaku. Tidak ada yang lain bisa menggantikanmu!"

"Lalu kenapa?" suara Jiang Yanli menjadi lembut. "Kenapa, A Xian kecil kakak ini hanya menanggung semuanya sendiri? Bahkan tidak menemuiku sampai hari ini, apakah kau benar - benar sudah tidak mempercayai kakakmu lagi, A Xian?" Jiang Yanli melanjutkan.

Sontak saja, Wei Wuxian merasakan semua perasaan bersalah dihatinya meluap. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Jiang Yanli, yang terlihat seperti lapisan es di musim panas, siap mencair kapan saja. 

Bukan dirinya melupakan sosok Jiang Yanli, hanya saja, semua situasi sulit yang saat ini sedang dihadapi, membuatnya ragu untuk melibatkan kakak perempuannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun karna melindunginya. Jadi, ia tidak harus melibatkan Jiang Yanli maupun Jiang Cheng, ke dalam perselisihan antara dirinya dengan para kultivator besar.

Pada akhirnya, Wei Wuxian memutuskan  masalah ini adalah miliknya sendiri.

Melihat Wei Wuxian tidak menjawab, Jiang Yanli pun merasa kecewa. "Jadi seperti itu, sebenarnya A Xian sudah tidak lagi mempercayaiku."

Apa yang dilakukan Jiang Yanli selanjutnya adalah berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi. Semua kecemasan dan perasaan gelisah yang dipendamnya sejak kepergian Wei Wuxian telah mencapai batasnya. Walaupun, Jiang Yanli sangat menyayangi Wei Wuxian lebih dari adiknya sendiri, Ia masih tidak bisa menerima perasaan diabaikan dan membuat dirinya tidak bisa diandalkan.

Sejujurnya, Jiang Yanli sangat mengkhawatirkan Wei Wuxian. Setiap malam membuatnya sulit untuk terlelap dan hari - hari yang Ia habiskan hanya untuk memikirkan Wei Wuxian.

Namun, adiknya itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak kepercayaan lagi kepadanya.

Bukankah dirinya juga berhak untuk marah?

Melihat Jiang Yanli berjalan ke arah pintu, Wei Wuxian tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengejar. Menarik tangan kakaknya untuk mencegah wanita itu pergi. "Jie jie, aku tahu aku salah, tolong maafkan aku! Jangan pergi, aku mohon!"

"Untuk apa aku disini, jika A Xian sendiri sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi? Kau sudah bisa mengatasi semuanya dan  menyembunyikan kesulitanmu seorang diri. Kau bahkan tidak peduli tentang membuatku khawatir dan bertindak sesuai keinginanmu. Bahkan, meskipun aku harus marah padamu. Apakah aku masih memiliki hak untuk itu?" ujar Jiang Yanli dengan nada seolah dirinya tidak peduli.

Baru kali ini Jiang Yanli yang lembut bisa mengatur ucapan dengan nada seperti itu padanya. Saat itu, Wei Wuxian tahu, kakaknya sedang marah.

Wei Wuxian menggelengkan kepalanya keras hingga lehernya sakit, lalu ia menjawab dengan nada penuh penyesalan, "Jangan salah paham, Jie jie! Tentu saja aku mempercayaimu, begitu juga dengan Jiang Cheng. Karena itulah, aku membutuhkan kalian disini saat ini." Tatapan Wei Wuxian penuh dengan harapan, seolah mengatakan pada Jiang Yanli bahwa dia sedang tidak berbohong. "Aku dan adik kecil merindukanmu, Jie jie. Kami rindu padamu, sungguh! Jika saja, situasi tidak berkembang ke arah ini, aku akan sangat bersyukur bisa melewati hari - hari dimana adik kecil tumbuh dengan aman dan nyaman."

Tidak mendapatkan respon dari kakak perempuannya, Wei Wuxian mulai gelisah. "Percayalah padaku, Jie jie. Aku... Benar - benar..." 

Wei Wuxian tidak tahu cara melanjutkan ucapannya, dia kehilangan kata - kata.

Tanpa meminta ijin, Wei Wuxian kemudian memeluk kakaknya erat hingga Jiang Yanli harus terdorong sedikit ke belakang akibat perut besar adiknya. Tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak menghindari pelukan itu.

Dan ketika suara bisikan Wei Wuxian menyapu telinganya, lapisan es sejernih kristal dimatanya pun meleleh. 

Seraya menenggelamkan wajah dibahu Wei Wuxian, dengan suara teredam Jiang Yanli akhirnya menangis kencang. Melepaskan semua perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam, seolah itu hanya disiapkan untuk hari ini.

Seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan kucing kesayangannya, Jiang Yanli menangis dalam pelukan, bersama Wei Wuxian yang tidak hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf dan betapa ia begitu menyesal telah meninggalkan kakaknya.

Sementara itu, Jiang Cheng yang kembali setelah mengantar Zui Xiao sejak beberapa saat lalu, tidak menemukan kesempatan untuk masuk ketika ia mendengar perbincangan mereka. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Kala itu Ia tengah menekan keinginan kuat untuk menendang pintu lalu memukul kepala Wei Wuxian, yang keras kepala bahkan di depan Jiang Yanli.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya menunggu kedua orang itu menangis bersama sambil menatap kerlip bintang di langit yang tertutup awan lembut.

Di sudut lain pondok, Wen Qing yang sejak tadi diam hingga kehadirannya terlupakan, merenung dalam keheningan. Ucapan Wei Wuxian yang begitu sentimental menyentuh tepat di hatinya dan membuat hatinya terasa ngilu.

Kemudian Ia pun sadar, takdir memang tidak akan pernah sebaik itu padanya. Pada mereka.

Karena, semua kebaikan yang sudah Ia dapatkan adalah dari mengambil kebaikan milik Wei Wuxian. Ya, itu semua karena pengorbanan Wei Wuxian.

Wen Qing menutup matanya seraya menghela nafas yang sangat panjang. Setidaknya, kali ini Ia harus bisa membalas semua kebaikan yang telah diambilnya.

.....

Kabut gelap menyelimuti bukit LuanZhang, terasa lebih pekat. Penghalang di sekitar sedikit melemah, sehingga aura kebencian yang berhasil ditekan oleh Wei Wuxian sebelumnya, mulai menguar bebas, hampir menutupi hawa keberadaan dari orang - orang yang hidup.

Angin di bukit bahkan tidak berhembus, namun udara dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang. Suasana begitu hening, meski hembusan nafas dan detakan jantung mereka yang hidup terdengar berirama. 

Pada saat itu, siluet seseorang dengan jubah longgar berwarna hitam berlari, kemudian melompat lincah sebelum mendarat tepat dibalik batu besar, tidak jauh dari pondok - pondok bambu kecil.

Wajah orang itu terlihat sangat putih ketika dia membuka penutup wajahnya, ada jejak keterkejutan tercetak jelas, namun ia masih berusaha mempertahankan dirinya.

Orang berjubah hitam itu bahkan belum mengatur nafasnya dengan benar ketika bahunya disambar secara kasar. 

"Bagaimana situasinya?!" tanya siluet lain tidak sabaran.

Orang berjubah hitam tampak ragu tapi tetap menjawab, "Sesuai apa yang diperhitungkan oleh Jin Zongzhu, pemimpin sekte Jiang benar - benar mengunjungi Yiling Laozu."

"Bagus! Lalu, apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan?" tanya yang lain lagi.

Dengan hati - hati, orang berjubah hitam menatap serius saat ia berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, apakah ini adalah senjata rahasia mereka untuk melawan kita. Tetapi, saat ini, mereka berniat melakukan pembedahan pada Yiling Laozu. Tuan muda, Jin. Ini sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang diperkirakan oleh Jin Zongzhu."

"Pembedahan? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Jin Zixun.

Jin Zixun sudah lama merencanakan ini bersama dengan pamannya, mereka berniat melakukan penyergapan pada malam sebelum klan besar lain melakukan negosiasi dengan Wei Wuxian. 

Mereka berdua juga telah menduga, bahwa Jiang Cheng akan datang tidak peduli apa, untuk melindungi saudaranya. Sehingga mereka bisa menjebak Jiang Cheng agar terlihat seolah dia telah memberontak dan berbalik melawan dunia kultivasi demi Wei Wuxian. Setelahnya, tidak akan sulit bagi klan Jin membuat alasan penangkapan untuk Wei Wuxian. 

Lalu, tentu saja selanjutnya mereka akan mencari tahu, senjata apa yang dimiliki oleh Wei Wuxian, sehingga Lanling Jin bisa menggunakannya untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri.

Tapi, dirinya tidak menyangka akan ada hal lain seperti ini yang terjadi. Ia tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran orang - orang seperti Wei Wuxian. Apa yang sedang direncanakannya?

Ketika melihat Jin Zixun tidak bereaksi, orang berjubah hitam pun hanya diam menunggu. Ia menyapukan pandangan ke arah teman - teman dari sesama sektenya, sebelum kembali pada pemimpin pasukannya.

Mereka semua yang berada disana melirik Jin Zixun agak tidak sabaran, tetapi tidak ada yang berani memprotes. Karena, mereka sangat mengenal jelas, tabiat seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh Jin Zixun.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Jin Zixun mendengus, "Jadi, dia berniat mengeluarkan senjata itu sekarang untuk menyembunyikannya?!" Sudut bibirnya terangkat miring, saat Ia nelanjutkan ucapannya, "Sepertinya, Wei Wuxian sudah menduga kita akan bergerak lebih dulu, karenanya dia segera mengambil tindakan. Tidak buruk, tidak buruk!"

Suara dari belakang terdengar. Salah satu pria paruh baya, pemimpin dari sekte kecil yang bergabung bersama mendekati Jin Zixun. "Jika memang begitu, bukankah kita juga harus mengambil tindakan? Lalu, apa keputusan Tuan muda?"

"Ini sedikit berbeda dari rencana kita. Aku tidak berpikir kalau Wei Wuxian akan mencoba untuk mengeluarkannya malam ini." Jin Zixun berkata..

Pemimpin sekte kecil mengangguk, mulai memahami situasinya. "Sudah jelas, bahwa Yiling Laozu memang berniat melakukan pemberontakan terhadap kita semua. Dia tidak akan murah hati kepada kita. Sebaliknya, dia menyiapkan senjata rahasia itu untuk menghadapi penekanan para sekte besar. Beruntung Jin Zongzhu memiliki pemikiran bagus untuk bergerak lebih awal." 

Bibir Jin Zixun mencetak senyum jahat dari balik penutup wajahnya. Meski matanya berkedip dengan jejak licik, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. 

Suasana hati Jin Zixun hari ini sangat bagus. Karena, orang - orang yang dikumpulkannya benar - benar percaya pada semua alasan yang Ia berikan untuk membantunya menangkap Wei Wuxian. Mereka menelan bulat - bulat semuanya tanpa sedikit pun meninggalkan remah.

Sungguh orang - orang yang mudah dimanipulasi.

Sementara Jin Zixun berbicara dengan yang lain. Orang berjubah hitam yang bertugas mengamati situasi, tampak gelisah. Sedari tadi Ia mencoba untuk berbicara, tetapi tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat.

Bahkan, ketika Jin Zixun telah mencapai keputusan akhir mereka, tentang bagaimana memulai penyergapan. Orang berjubah hitam itu masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Hingga suara Jin Zixun kembali menyadarkannya. "Bagaimana pun juga, pemimpin sekte Jiang tidak bisa ditangani dengan mudah. Terlebih lagi, jika Wei Wuxian benar - benar menggunakan senjatanya, kita mungkin tidak akan bisa kembali dengan utuh." Mendengar ucapannya, semua orang mengangguk sungguh - sungguh, jantung mereka mulai berdegup kencang. "Tanpa senjata tambahan, Wei Wuxian dan pemimpin sekte Jiang saja sudah cukup untuk meratakan sebagian dari kita. Karenanya, kita harus menyerang mereka secara terpisah." lanjut Jin Zixun.

"Baik!" jawab semua orang hampir bersamaan. 

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anjing Wen lainnya, Jin Gongzi?" tanya pemimpin sekte kecil.

Jin Zixun mengangkat dagunya, kedua alisnya menukik tajam. Jika saja wajahnya sedang tidak tertutupi, mereka pasti bisa melihat senyum mengejek dibibirnya, seolah mengatakan 'Apa kau bercanda?' pada mereka semua.

Menyadari semua orang tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya, Jin Zixun lalu menjawab tak acuh, "Kau masih perlu bertanya? Lakukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan, ketika kalian melihat anjing - anjing kotor itu! Habisi mereka semua, agar tidak ada lagi aib bagi dunia kultivasi!"

"Tentu saja!" pemimpin sekte menjawab, seraya tersenyum kejam.

Jin Zixun tampak puas dengan reaksi semua orang. Bagaimana pun caranya, dia harus berhasil membawa Wei Wuxian kembali ke Lanling. 

Mereka mulai membuat persiapan kecil, yaitu menyerang secara diam - diam. Menarik jarak yang lebar antara Jiang Cheng dan juga Wei Wuxian, lalu melumpuhkan mereka.

Tetapi, baru saja mereka akan bergerak. Orang berjubah hitam membuka suara. "Tuan muda Jin, tunggu!"

Bukan hanya Jin Zixun, tetapi perhatian semua orang terfokus padanya. Mereka semua mengerutkan kening, meninggalkan jejak kebingungan. 

Jin Zixun tidak menjawab, hanya mengedikkan dagunya untuk memberi tanda agar orang itu berbicara.

Setelah ragu sedikit, orang berjubah hitam menyuarakan pikirannya, "Sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman disini." 

Sontak saja semua orang terkejut mendengarnya. Sudah sejauh ini, kenapa orang ini tiba - tiba berbicara seperti itu. Apakah orang ini mulai ragu? 

Jin Zixun tidak bisa membantu tetapi menjadi kesal. "Apa yang salah? Kau ingin menunjukkan pada kami, kalau kau merasa bersalah dan ingin berbaik hati pada Wei Wuxian? Katakan!"

Orang berjubah hitam terlonjak akibat suara yang meninggi "Jangan salah paham, Tuan muda Jin. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." jawabnya, mencoba membela diri. 

"Lalu katakan! Seharusnya kau punya alasan yang memuaskan untuk ini." Jin Zixun mencibir.

Untuk menenangkan dirinya, orang berjubah hitam menghembuskan nafas dua kali. 

Tanpa keraguan, Ia kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang tercengang.

"Terlepas dari apakah itu senjata rahasia atau yang lainnya. Aku lebih yakin kalau Yiling Laozu, terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan melahirkan seorang bayi." Semua orang terdiam, mendengarkan ucapannya, tanpa ada yang bisa menggerakkan tubuh mereka, bahkan untuk bernafas. Tanpa menyadari semua orang menjadi patung, orang itu melanjutkan. "Rasanya terlihat seperti, ketika aku sedang menemani istriku melahirkan anak pertama kami. Ada sedikit masalah pada kandungannya sehingga harus dilakukan pembedahan. Jadi, kupikir ini satu hal yang sama."

Jin Zixun orang pertama yang sadar, Ia pun bertanya, "Apa katamu?"

"Istriku-"

"Persetan! Aku tidak sedang bertanya tentang istrimu! Wei Wuxian melahirkan seorang bayi? Dari apa sebenarnya otakmu terbentuk?! Dia adalah seorang laki-laki, bagaimana bisa dia..."

Jin Zixun belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, ketika tiba-tiba semburan api kehijauan berkobar tidak stabil mengelilingi bukit LuanZhang.

Semua orang hampir memekik akibat terkejut, menajamkan kewaspadaan mereka dengan senjata terangkat siap bertarung.

"Api apa ini? Apakah itu mantra penghalang?"

Mereka masih terjebak dalam ketidak tahuan, tentang api hijau yang menyala saat terdengar sebuah raungan marah. Mereka menoleh hanya untuk menemukan, pondok tempat Wei Wuxian berada tampak mengerikan.

Seluruh aura kebencian yang ada mulai bergulung-gulung lalu berkumpul disana. Menciptakan pusaran awan hitam pekat, berputar lambat diatas pondok. Ada cahaya dari kilat yang menyambar diantara gulungan awan.

Langit dibukit LuanZhang menjadi sangat  gelap, menghalau sinar bulan yang menyinari malam itu.

Belum bisa mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini, kelompok Jin Zixun kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok pria dengan jubah putihnya yang berkibar, berdiri di atas pondok Wei Wuxian dengan gagah. Rambut panjangnya menguntai ringan diudara.

Aura kebencian yang begitu menekan tidak bisa menundukkan sosok itu. Sosoknya masih bergeming tanpa goyah.

Bahkan ketika sosok itu menyadari keberadaan kelompok Jin Zixun, Ia memberikan senyum arogan yang begitu familiar dengan mata merahnya yang bersinar di kegelapan.

"Sejak kapan dia ada disini?!!" Jin Zixun terkejut, hingga ucapannya tercekat dan hanya berhasil keluar dalam bisikan kecil.

.....

Setelah menunggu sampai kedua saudaraya tenang, Jiang Cheng akhirnya membuat suara kemudian masuk ke dalam pondok. 

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah mata merah bengkak dan lembab dari kakak serta saudara seperguruannya. Jiang Cheng bahkan tidak ingin menambah suasana emosional diantara mereka, kemudian berkata dengan senyum mengejek, "Haruskah aku ikut berpelukan bersama kalian, sebagai reuni persaudaraan?"

Saat itu juga, Jiang Cheng menerima lemparan seruling hitam menghantam kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Jiang Cheng hanya memberikan tatapan tajam pada Wei Wuxian, seraya mengklik lidahnya. Setidaknya, kecanggungan yang terjadi perlahan mencair. Sedikit nyeri dikening lebih baik, daripada harus tenggelam dalam kesedihan mereka berdua.

Melihat betapa rekatnya Wei Wuxian pada kakak perempuannya, Jiang Cheng hanya mendengus dengan hidungnya ketika Ia berjalan melewati mereka. Melirik sekilas pada Wen Qing sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat pada kursi di sebelah wanita itu. 

Wen Qing yang tidak mengira bahwa Jiang Cheng akan duduk di sebelahnya menjadi sedikit terkejut. Entah bagaimana, Ia merasa ada beban berat menimpa dan Wen Qing hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Jiang Cheng melirik Wei Wuxian yang sepertinya tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya pada shijie, Ia menjadi kesal. "Kau menyuruh kami datang kesini, bukan hanya untuk memainkan drama kasih sayang antar saudara kan?"

Mendengar sindiran yang begitu kental, Wei Wuxian menjawab tak acuh. "Sejak kapan, kau menempatkan Jie jie ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang membuatmu makan cuka?"

Jiang Cheng mendelik. "Aku lebih suka memakan kepalamu!"

Jiang Yanli tertawa. "Sudah lama sejak kita bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini."

"Setelah semua berakhir, kita pasti bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi," Jiang Cheng menyahuti. "Jadi, cepat dan seleseikan masalah ini segera. Beritahu kami, bagaimana kita akan menyelamatkan adik kecil?!" lanjutnya gusar menatap Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian tidak langsung menjawab, sebaliknya, Ia berjalan sambil mengelus perut besarnya, duduk di tepi tempat tidur besama Jiang Yanli.

"Seperti yang aku katakan padamu sebelumnya, jika aku menggunakan kekuatan sedikit lagi, maka sebuah celah akan terbuka dan memberi batas pada dimensi tempat adik kecil berada." ujar Wei Wuxian.

Tak mendengar lanjutan kata-katanya, Jiang Cheng berdecak sebal. "Lalu?! Jangan bertel-tele, katakan saja apa yang harus dilakukan!"

Wei Wuxian membuang nafas pelan, akibat hatinya menegang. Menjelaskan rencananya pada Jiang Cheng adalah yang paling sulit. Jadi Ia berbicara dengan sangat hati-hati. "Pada saat aku membuka celah itu, harus ada seseorang yang memisahkan roh adik kecil dari roh induk. Kemudian, segera mengeluarkan adik kecil dari perutku untuk menyelamatkannya, sementara aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menekan kesadaran Yin HuFu."

Pada titik ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Jiang Cheng. "Apa maksudmu dengan kesadaran Yin HuFu?"

"Itu..." Wei Wuxian agak kesulitan untuk menjawab. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Selama aku bisa menekannya, kita bisa menyelamatkan adik kecil." 

Meski tahu Wei Wuxian mencoba mengalihkannya, Jiang Cheng tidak memperdebatkannya lagi. "Katakan, apa rencanamu!"

"Nona Qing akan menjadi orang yang akan mengeluarkan adik kecil. Dia sangat ahli dalam pembedahan. Tentu saja, ini akan menjadi tugasnya." Jiang Cheng mengangguk paham. Selanjutnya, Wei Wuxian berbicara sedikit ragu-ragu, "Tapi sebelum itu, roh adik kecil harus dipisahkan lebih dulu dari roh induk sementara aku membuka celah. Dan itu, hanya bisa menjadi tugasmu, Jiang Cheng."

Pikiran Jiang Cheng kosong sesaat, bahkan ketika matanya bertemu dengan milik Wei Wuxian, Ia hanya melihat fitur wajah cantik yang tenang. 

Jiang Cheng berkedip tidak mengerti. "Kau ingin bilang, kalau aku harus memisahkan roh kalian menggunakan cambukan Zidian?" Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Wei Wuxian segera mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah kehilangan akalmu?!"

"Sepertinya belum. Aku masih bisa memikirkan cara terbaik untuk adik kecil." Wei Wuxian tertawa pelan.

Kedua tinju Jiang Cheng mengepal diatas pahanya. "Melihatmu masih bisa tertawa disaat seperti ini, tanganku menjadi gatal untuk benar-benar mencambukmu sampai mati!"

Meski ucapan Jiang Cheng tampak seperti bergurau, tetapi sebaliknya, Jiang Yanli memahaminya begitu baik bahwa adiknya sangat cemas. Begitu pula dirinya.

Tentu mereka tidak akan lupa, dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh tabib Shin waktu itu. Ketika Wei Wuxian sampai pada fase celah dan memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan bayinya, itu akan membutuhkan banyak kekuatan. Karena, jika kekuatan yang dimilikinya tidak cukup, Wei Wuxian akan kehilangan kesadaran dan menjadi lepas kendali.

Kedua bersaudara Jiang sangat tahu benar, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika mereka melakukan kesalahan, saat itu juga mereka akan kehilangan Wei Wuxian dan adik kecil. 

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain yang lebih baik? Bukankah tabib Shin mengatakan kalau ini sangat beresiko?" Jiang Yanli menatap cemas.

Wei Wuxian berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. "Jangan meragukan kekuatanku, Jie jie. Aku cukup mampu menekan kesadaran Yin HuFu dan memberi waktu pada Nona Qing untuk menyelamatkan adik kecil."

Kakak beradik Jiang menelisik jauh ke dalam senyum kecil Wei Wuxian, tapi masih tidak menemukan apapun. Mereka hanya menemukan keteguhan yang jelas pada diri Wei Wuxian, seolah badai kencang tidak akan mampu menggoyahkan dirinya. Membuat keduanya yakin, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Wen Qing yang sejak tadi mengamati dari belakang, hanya bisa melihat kakak beradik itu dengan tatapan tidak berdaya. Menjadi seseorang yang mengetahui segalanya tetapi tidak bisa mengatakannya adalah situasi yang sangat sulit baginya.

Haruskan Ia mengungkapkan kebenaran. Bahwa, Wei Wuxian telah mengambil resiko yang sangat besar dengan cara ini.

Pada saat itu, Wei Wuxian tiba-tiba memanggil. "Nona Qing, apa kau sudah siap?" 

Wen Qing berjalan ragu ke arah Wei Wuxian. Hatinya tidak nyaman ketika melihat seseorang yang telah menolongnya tersenyum dalam kepalsuan. Meski begitu, Ia masih mengambil peralatan medisnya kemudian bersiap.

Dengan Wei Wuxian duduk di atas tempat tidur, Wen Qing sudah menempati kursi di sisi lain ranjang. 

Kedua alis Jiang Cheng terajut. "Hanya begini? Nona Qing, kau tidak menyiapkan obat penghilang rasa sakit? Apa kau tidak akan membiusnya ketika membedah perut Wei Wuxian?"

Jiang Yanli tampaknya baru menyadarinya juga dan sama terkejutnya. "Apa maksudnya ini? Kau bisa membuatnya kesakitan tanpa penghilang rasa sakit!"

Wen Qing melirik ke arah Wei Wuxian sebelum menjawab. "Karena, Tuan muda Wei harus dalam keadaan sadar untuk menekan segel. Jika tidak, dia bahkan tidak akan bisa membuka celah ketika segel masih aktif."

"Apa kau bercanda?!" Jiang Cheng meraung marah. "Cambukan Zidian sudah cukup menyakitkan untuk ditanggung dan kau masih bisa berpikir cara ini adalah yang terbaik?! Wei Wuxian, kamu benar-benar bodoh!"

Wei Wuxian tampak tidak puas. "Sudah sejauh ini, apakah kita masih harus berdebat untuk hal kecil seperti ini?"

"Hal kecil? A Xian, ini menyangkut nyawamu dan adik kecil, bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa bersikap seperti ini?!" Jiang Yanli juga marah.

Hanya Jiang Yanli yang sangat sulit dihadapi oleh Wei Wuxian. Ia hanya bisa merendahkan suaranya. "Karena tidak ada cara lain selain ini."

Jiang Yanli baru saja akan berbicara ketika Ia mendengar suara dari samping. "Hanya kamu tidak ingin mengambil cara lain itu, Tuan muda Wei."

Semua orang menatap Wen Qing. Sejak tadi dia tidak pernah berbicara, tapi ketika berbicara sontak saja menjadi pusat perhatian.

Mata Wei Wuxian menyipit tajam. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengangkat masalah ini, Nona Qing?"

Tanpa sempat bereaksi, Jiang Cheng sudah bergerak mencengkeram kerah jubah Wen Qing, menariknya kasar. "Katakan apa yang kau tahu!"

Jiang Yanli tertegun, sikap tidak sopan adiknya terhadap wanita sangatlah buruk. Ia hendak meraih Jiang Cheng saat pandangannya menyapu Wei Wuxian. Adiknya itu terlihat panik, sambil memegangi perut besarnya mencoba menghentikan Jiang Cheng. 

"Tidak ada yang harus dikatakan, lepaskan Nona Qing!" Wei Wuxian berusaha menjauhkan tangan Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Yanli melihat keduanya berdebat. Pada saat itu Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang sedang ditutupi oleh Wei Wuxian dan dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak marah.

Dengan gerakan tangannya, Jiang Yanli melepaskan tangan Wei Wuxian dari Jiang Cheng. Untuk beberapa alasan, Jiang Yanli mencoba mengabaikan sikap buruk adiknya pada seorang wanita.

Mengabaikan Wei Wuxian yang membelalak tidak percaya, Jiang Yanli menekankan, "Katakan, apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami!" 

Meskipun terkejut oleh perubahan sikap kakaknya yang lembut menjadi begitu berani, Jiang Cheng sama sekali tidak mengendurkan cengkeramannya. Sebaliknya, Ia menjadi semakin bersemangat dan kembali mendesak Wen Qing. 

Seraya berjuang, Wen Qing mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya yang tercekik. "Sebenarnya, ada cara lain untuk melahirkan bayi Tuan muda Wei. Tetapi, dia bersikeras menolak cara ini dan lebih memilih metode yang beresiko."

Jiang Cheng mengeratkan jarinya. "Apa itu?!"

Wei Wuxian, "Nona Qing, jangan katakan!"

"Kamu diamlah!!!" Jiang Cheng segera berteriak. "Katakan!" Ia kembali pada Wen Qing.

Wen Qing mencicit akibat lehernya tercekik. "Dengan menggunakan jindan, resiko kehilangan kendali akan menjadi sangat kecil!"

Mendengar ini, jari-jari Jiang Cheng mengendur. "Jindan? Bukankah dia memilikinya, lalu kenapa kau tidak segera melakukannya?

"Nona Qing Jang-"

Wei Wuxian bahkan belum sempat mencegah, ketika Wen Qing dengan cepat menjawab. "Itu sudah tidak ada!" Jiang Cheng mengangkat alisnya, Ia mendengar Wen Qing melanjutkan. "Karena, jindan Tuan muda Wei telah diberikan padamu, pemimpin sekte Jiang."

"Apa maksudnya itu, bagaimana bisa?" Jiang Cheng bertanya. 

Namun hanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya Ia mencari dalam ingatannya, dimana Wei Wuxian mengatakan padanya ada seseorang yang bisa memulihkan jindan.

Jiang Cheng hampir melemparkan pandang ke arah Wei Wuxian yang memberikan ekspresi rumit. Ia merasa tidak bisa menopang beban tubuhnya.

"Kau-"

Wei Wuxian terburu-buru menyela. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan itu. Saat ini, keselamatan adik kecil adalah yang paling penting. Jika kita tidak bisa membuka celah pada waktunya, bahkan aku pun tidak akan yakin bisa selamat." Ucapan Wei Wuxian membuat wajah Jiang Yanli begitu pucat. "Jiang Cheng, untuk yang satu ini kita bisa membicarakannya dilain kesempatan. Jika ada waktu, dimasa depan aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu tanpa ada satu pun yang terlewat. Karena itu, aku mohon, untuk sekarang, mari kita kesampingkan masalah ini!"

Jiang Cheng masih setengah sadar, Ia bergumam, "Tapi, kamu benar-benar..."

"Jiang Cheng!" seru Wei Wuxian menyadarkan Jiang Cheng. "Saat ini bukan situasi yang tepat. Kita harus memberi adik kecil tempat yang aman terlebih dahulu, karena beberapa orang sudah berhasil menyelinap ke dalam bukit LuanZhang!"

Jiang Cheng hanya membuka tutup bibirnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Wei Wuxian berganti ke arah Jiang Yanli. "Setelah adik kecil berhasil dikeluarkan, segera bawa dia kembali ke Lianhua Wu. Pergilah bersama Jiang Cheng dan lindungi adik kecil. Jangan biarkan siapapun mengambilnya!"

Melihat tatapan serius dari Wei Wuxian, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang, merasakan ketegangan yang mencuat. Tanpa sadar mengangguk.

Jiang Yanli, "Bagaimana denganmu A Xian? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Wei Wuxian tersenyum pada Jiang Yanli, kali ini senyuman yang begitu tulus seolah dia adalah orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini.

"Apa yang akan orang tua lakukan untuk anaknya, ketika mengetahui anak mereka dalam bahaya?" 

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang Jiang Yanli tidak tahu jawabannya. Karena, sudah jelas apa yang akan dilakukan Wei Wuxian, agar bisa membuat mereka pergi dari sini dengan aman bersama adik kecil. Wei Wuxian berniat mengulur waktu, agar para penyergap tidak bisa menemukan adik kecil.

Target mereka adalah Wei Wuxian. Setidaknya, mereka tidak akan menemukan adik kecil dengan mudah untuk sementara waktu. Jadi, mereka akan menjalankan rencana yang sudah disusun oleh Wei Wuxian. Meskipun Jiang Cheng menolak dengan keras, tidak ada yang bisa Ia lakukan.

"Tapi, Tuan muda Wei. Dengan keadaanmu setelah melahirkan, itu akan sulit untuk mengatasi semuanya. Terlebih lagi, kau harus menlindungi kami." ujar Wen Qing, tampak khawatir.

Wei Wuxian hanya menjawabnya dengan dengusan kecil. "Bukankah kita masih memiliki Wen Ning? Lagipula, disini masihlah markas bersar milikku. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh tikus-tikus kecil di dalam rumah kucing?"

Jiang Yanli sedikit lega melihat keyakinan pada ucapan Wei Wuxian. Ia merasa bahwa semuanya akan bisa berakhir dengan baik. 

'Jika seekor kucing tengah terluka, bahkan sepasang tikus kecil juga bisa melumpuhkannya.' Sedangkan Wen Qing hanya bisa menyimpan ucapan dan rasa cemas dihatinya. 

.....

Wei Wuxian menutup matanya, mengeluarkan energi spiritual miliknya, guna mengaktifkan Yin HuFu. Seketika, qi berwarna hitam keunguan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang tengah duduk dalam bentuk lotus. 

Dirinya sedikit terkejut, saat merasakan terobosan dalam tubuhnya hingga tidak butuh waktu lama baginya menyentuh celah pada dimensi dalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan retakan yang penuh dengan energi spiritual dan kekuatan lain berkumpul disana terbagi menjadi dua.

Bibir Wei Wuxian tertarik mengejek. Yin HuFu mengatakan untuk membantunya dan makhluk itu benar-benar membiarkannya menerobos begitu saja. Bahkan Wei Wuxian tidak menemui hambatan sama sekali. Ia pun tidak harus menekan kesadaran milik Yin HuFu.

Merasa semua berjalan dengan baik, Wei Wuxian kemudian membuka matanya. Tatapan cemas dari manik kuning emas Jiang Yanli segera menyambutnya, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sebaliknya, suara Jiang Cheng terdengar dari sampingnya. "Apakah sekarang waktunya? Apa aku benar harus mencambukmu dengan Zidian?"

Wei Wuxian hanya melirik, pandangannya sedikit tidak fokus, suara saudaranya bahkan terdengar samar. Meskipun dirinya masih dalam keadaan sadar, tetap saja, jiwanya berada di perbatasan dimensi lain.

Kala itu, Wen Qing berbicara untuk menjawab. "Pemimpin sekte Jiang, sekarang saatnya. Jangan terlalu kuat menyalurkan energi spiritualmu ketika memisahkannya, karena diantaranya ada roh yang rapuh. Itu akan sulit menyelamatkan mereka jika salah satu roh menyebar."

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Jiang Cheng memberikan tatapan tidak berdaya yang membuat Wen Qing tertegun. "Bukankah itu artinya, aku harus meninggalkan beberapa cambukan padanya?" suara Jiang Cheng menjadi serak.

Jiang Yanli tidak bisa membantu apapun, jadi dia hanya mengelus lengan adiknya untuk memberikan dorongan kekuatan. 

Wen Qing terdiam sesaat, perasaannya sedikit rumit dan akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk.

Kedua tinju Jiang Cheng gemetar, tapi jarinya bergerak melepaskan bentuk cincin Zidian menjadi cambuk. Melecutkannya di udara menghasilkan bunyi nyaring. 

Dalam bentuk sejati Zidian, satu kali cambukan bisa membuat seseorang mengalami luka dalam. Bahkan, jika digunakan bersama energi spiritual yang besar, itu bisa memutuskan meridian dan menghancurkan jiwa seorang kultivator.

Membuatnya menggunakan Zidian untuk melecutkannya pada Wei Wuxian. Bukan hanya mendiang ayahnya, bahkan dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Pemimpin sekte Jiang!" Suara Wen Qing menyadarkan Jiang Cheng. "Tuan muda Wei tidak akan bisa menahan lebih lama! Kau harus segera melakukannya atau celah akan tertutup dan Tuan muda Wei terjebak disana! Pada saat itu, akan sulit mengatakan, apakah itu masih diri Tuan muda Wei atau bukan."

Jiang Cheng melihat setengah mata Wei Wuxian hampir tertutup, seolah tidak sadar. Tetapi jari-jarinya masih mempertahankan segel yang sama.

Menarik nafasnya beberapa kali, Jiang Cheng kemudian mulai menyalurkan energi spiritualnya ke dalam Zidian hingga mengeluarkan desisan. Mencoba menyetabilkan kekuatannya, agar tidak terlalu banyak atau sedikit.

Dengan keteguhan hatinya, Jiang Cheng mulai memberikan cambukan pada punggung Wei Wuxian. Meninggalkan bunyi lecut yang mengerikan menampar kulit dan tulang Wei Wuxian, membuat tubuh hamil itu bergetar kesakitan. Erangan pedih terlepas dari bibir Wei Wuxian begitu saja.

Jiang Yanli bahkan sudah menangis seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Diikuti oleh Wen Qing. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari penyiksaan yang dialami olehnya.

Sementara itu, tangan Jiang Cheng sudah bergetar lebih hebat. Matanya merah dan berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan emosi yang bergejolak, meninggalkan aroma besi pada sudut bibirnya.

Sekali lagi, satu lecutan cambuk mendarat di punggung Wei Wuxian. Kali ini bahkan membuat tubuh hamil itu goyah dengan teriakan memilukan. Nafas Wei Wuxian bahkan lebih berat dari sebelumnya. 

Karena kondisinya yang tidak stabil, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menanggung semuanya dan hanya membuat kekuatan yang menekan aura kebencian di bukit LuanZhang melemah. Dengan segera aura hitam pekat menyebar ke segala arah. Bergerak seolah-olah mereka tengah marah.

Bersama bunyi gemuruh yang mengerikan, aura kebencian berputar diatas pondok bambu Wei Wuxian. Berkumpul hingga menjadi pusaran awan dengan lubang hitam yang gelap. Seolah bisa menelan semuanya dalam sekejap.

Setelah tujuh kali cambukan, akhirnya roh keduanya bisa dipisahkan ketika kesadaran penuh milik Wei Wuxian kembali. Tetapi akibat menggunakan kekuatan yang terlalu berlebihan, tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan hampir ambruk.

Wen Qing menjadi lebih ragu, sehingga Ia berkata dengan enggan. "Tuan muda Wei, apakah kita harus melakukan pembedahan disaat seperti ini? Tubuhmu terlalu lemah."

Wei Wuxian baru saja berbaring dengan bantuan Jiang Cheng. Meski matanya berkabut, itu masihlah tatapan tajam yang mematikan.

"Jangan membuat semua usahaku menjadi sia-sia! Aku tidak tahu kapan makhluk itu akan datang untuk mengambil adik kecil. Dengan keadaanku yang sekarang, jika dia ingin bermain-main, aku tidak akan bisa menghadapinya." suara Wei Wuxian begitu pelan.

Jiang Cheng sangat ingin tahu. "Wei Wuxian, sebenarnya makhluk apa yang sudah kau ciptakan?!"

Wei Wuxian hanya tersenyum lemah.

Kala itu, Ia merasakan aura berat mengelilingi pondok, kemudian berbicara. "Ini tidak bagus! Sudah tidak ada kekuatan yang tersisa untuk menekan aura kebencian di bukit LuanZhang. Mereka akan mencari jiwa manusia hidup untuk menjadi inang!" Wei Wuxian menatap saudaranya. "Jiang Cheng, pergilah bersama Wen Ning! Bawa Zui Xiao dan yang lain ke Gua Iblis Pembantaian, disana mereka akan aman. Aku sudah membuat array disekitar tikus-tikus itu, untuk menghambat mereka sementara waktu. Pastikan semua orang selamat!"

Jiang Cheng terlihat enggan dan akan menolak, tetapi melihat kondisi Wei Wuxian akhirnya dirinya hanya bisa setuju. "Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan kekacauan disini sesegera mungkin! Aku tidak akan memaafkan jika sesuatu terjadi padamu!" 

Manik ungu berkabut mengunci fitur wajah pucat Wei Wuxian. Seseorang yang begitu kuat, sekarang hanya bisa tergeletak tidak berdaya, menimbulkan perasaan ingin memeluknya hingga tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti saudaranya. 

Tetapi, pada akhirnya, Jiang Cheng hanya bisa mengucapkan kata dengan nada serak. "Aku akan segera kembali!" Sebelum pergi, Ia memberikan kakaknya sebuah bisikan lembut. "Jaga dia, Kakak! Jangan biarkan si bodoh itu membuat kita khawatir sampai mati lagi!"

Setelahnya, Jiang Cheng pergi meninggalkan pondok. Memberi tanda pada Wen Ning untuk mengikutinya. Seraya berlari menyusuri kegelapan, Jiang Cheng bergegas pergi ke arah orang-orang Wen yang tersisa.

Sementara itu, Wen Qing melakukan tugasnya. Dengan cekatan dia melakukan pembedahan pada perut Wei Wuxian untuk mengeluarkan adik kecil.

Akibat tidak menggunakan penghilang rasa sakit, Wei Wuxian hampir mematahkan tangan Jiang Yanli yang menggenggamnya. Namun, jika memikirkan rasa sakit yang harus ditanggung adiknya, Jiang Yanli sama sekali tidak peduli meski harus kehilangan.

"A Xian, bertahanlah."

Dengan Wei Wuxian yang berjuang menahan sakit melahirkan anaknya, masing-masing pun sibuk dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. 

Langit diluar masih bergemuruh, aura kebencian semakin liar berputar tanpa henti, menarik energi yin hingga tak tersisa.

Yang tidak mereka duga adalah, dibawah awan hitam pekat. Seseorang dengan jubah putih bercorak api, berdiri di atas atap pondok. Menyaksikan perjuangan Wei Wuxian yang menggeliat kesakitan dengan mata menyala merah. Seringai kejam terpatri pada wajah tampannya, seolah ia telah menemukan mangsa.

.....


End file.
